


Look at how the stars bend themselves for us

by puppybusby



Series: All of these stars will guide us home [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Allison Argent, BAMF Lydia Martin, BAMF Stiles, Basically everybody is a BAMF, F/F, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Pack Dynamics, Season 3 AU, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Sterek is background, Team Human, Witch!Allison, allydia centric, also scisaac, but like rarely mentioned, fluffy at points, human!Lydia, i think that tag is right? Idk what freeform means, it's all about allydia, like seriously Allison is a witch, the violence is going to get pretty heavy so i figured i better tag it just to be safe, with a hint of potential apocalypse just to make things dramatic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:51:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 256,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1199847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppybusby/pseuds/puppybusby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 3 AU<br/>"Do you believe in fate Lydia? That everyone has a preordained destiny written in the stars?"<br/>"Yes and no" Lydia applied another coat of varnish to her already perfect nails, Allison raised her eyebrows in confusion "I believe in fate, i believe that you and i were supposed to meet. But i don't believe that we have a fixed linear path, recent events have already proven that wrong. Besides" she cupped Allison's chin with her free hand, the smell of nail varnish ensnaring her senses "I would move the stars themselves for you" </p><p>Oh and how well she could because nobody, not even the Gods themselves could predict the soul that is Lydia Martin</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just a typical Friday night

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my biggest fic EVER, my first multi-chaptered Allydia fic as well! It'll be updated like every other day (maybe? hopefully?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the lovely [Pagalini](http://pagalini.tumblr.com/) for the beautiful artwork which can also be found [Here!](http://pagalini.tumblr.com/post/92571475157/its-finally-done-i-had-the-pleasure-of-being)

                                                                 

“Are you sure we can handle this?” Danny asks the group  
“Totally! It's only a coven of witches!” Stile replies, turning to flash a grin before returning to his computer  
“Just don't get hit by a spell” Allison added as she checks her weapons  
“You're not helping” Danny sighed  
“Lydia! What's your take?” Stiles asked  
“Well, they're probably amateurs, but something brought them here so we shouldn't treat them as such” She replied casually, not bothering to look up from her book. Allison chuckles beside her.  
“And if they aren't amateurs?” Danny asked  
“Then we kill them” Lydia snapped her book shut  
“Come on Danny!” Stiles shut down his computer and placed his hands on Danny's shoulders “We're team human! We got this!” That's what Stiles called them theses days, after everything that had happened they had fallen into an unlikely friendship (they were also totally more kick ass than werewolves anyway)  
Danny frowned, clearly unsure  
“WE HAVE ALLISON!” He gestured to the dark haired girl on his bed who waved back with a knife in her hand  
“WHO ARE WE?” Stiles asked  
“Team Human?” Danny replied with a sigh  
“Yeah we are!” Stiles replied enthusiastically  
“Can we go now?” Lydia sighed, glancing at Allison and rolling her eyes dramatically.  
“Fine. Yes let's go get our asses kicked” Danny sighed as he watched the rest of the group pick up their weapons  
“That's the spirit” Stiles grinned, slapping the back of Danny's back

 

“So explain to me again why our friends, you know the actual werewolves aren't taking care of this?” Danny asks from the back of the Jeep. Stiles looks up from the road to meet Allison's gaze in the rear-view mirror, the pair having a silent conversation  
“Full moon for a start. Standard learning to control themselves followed by a lesson in wolf politics” Stiles replied after a minute  
“Also because Scott's an idiot” Lydia adds coolly, as she checks her nails. Allison's head snaps up suddenly causing Danny to startle in his seat. Lydia turns and rests her chin on the seat as Stiles pulls up to the edge of the reserve and shuts of the engine.  
“He is Allison, he's immature and you deserve better”  
“Can we not talk about this right now?” Allison sighed, ignoring the questiong gaze from Danny  
“She has a point, we have witches to hunt” Stiles bangs the steering wheel, Allison shoots him a thankful smile as Danny and Lydia nod at one another and get out of the car, slamming them shut simultaneously.  
Stiles walks to the hood of the Jeep and pulls out a map and a flash light from his backpack and spreading it across the hood.  
“Okay so Derek said the cave was north of this point, so it's in this general area” Stiles pointed to a part of the map marked with red question marks.  
“That's a good distance of ground to cover” Allison looks over his shoulder  
“I'm not exactly dressed for walking” Lydia states, glancing down to her shoes as Stiles and Danny begin heading north  
“You're never dressed for walking” Allison chuckled as she slings her bow over her shoulder and starts after the boys  
“These are a small heel” Lydia defended as she tried to speed up to catch up to catch up to Allison, letting out a yell as she lost her footing and surged forwards, throwing her arms out to cushion her fall. A firm hand wraps around her wrist while another wraps around Lydia's waist. Lydia looks up to see Allison stood in front of her, her grin obvious even in the darkness  
“You might want to invest in a good pair of flats” Allison chuckled  
“Oh hush” Lydia shoved Allison's shoulder playfully, sending the girl back a few paces, her hand falling from Lydia's waist though Allison's grip on her wrist never faltered “I...May consider it though” Lydia added after a moment. In the distance they heard Stiles yell followed by a thud and laughter from Danny, the two girls turned to see Danny doubled over as Stiles pulled himself up from the ground  
“We should catchup to them” Lydia gestured at the scene with a laugh, her own embarrassment at falling forgotten  
“Yeah, those witches aren't going to hunt themselves” Allison laughed with a shake of her head. Lydia suddenly became aware that Allison was still holding onto her wrist, guiding her through the darkness.  
After several minutes Lydia linked their hands together and closed the distance so they were walking side by side as they tried to catch up to the boys  
“Are you going to tell me why you broke up with Scott?” Lydia asked eventually  
“He broke up with me” Allison replied  
“Well, are you going to tell me why he broke up with you?” she asked  
“We don't have time” Allison whined  
“Stilinski!” Lydia yelled through the forest, waiting until the boy ahead stopped and turned, cocking his head to one side in question “How long till we get to where the coven is?”  
“I don't know, like ten minutes?” He replied  
“Plenty of time” Lydia smiled sweetly. Allison let out a long sigh and stared ahead before glancing at the floor and kicking at the ground  
“Honestly, I think it was a long time coming, things changed, I love him...but, but it's more like sibling love now. Which sounds messed up” Allison shook her head with a sigh  
“A little” Lydia agreed “What did he say?”  
“He said that things had changed and that I didn't love him any more and that was okay but it wasn't fair on either of us to stay in a relationship like that” Allison finished with a frown  
“What's wrong?” Lydia asked  
“Nothing” Allison shook her head “It was just the way he said it. Like he knew something I didn't. I don't know” she added with a sigh.  
“If he broke up with you, then why is he acting like such a child?” Lydia asked, more to herself than anything as she thought back to the last few weeks, tension within the pack had become too much for some to handle. Erica, Isaac and Boyd had left town for a while, much to the annoyance of everybody else _“Look, it's only until all this blows over” Isaac had defended “There's a weird energy in the air and it's making us dizzy.”_  
They had left after that, Lydia winced to herself. The repercussions from the act would be immense (and not just in the form of angry schoolteachers and a mountain of work) Lydia suspected that part of the pack meeting (is it still a pack when himself and Scott are there?) was in order for Derek to smack some sense into the teen.  
“It all works out in the end” Lydia shrugged “You really do deserve better Allison” Lydia smiled sweetly and squeezed Allison's hand for good measure, Allison returned her smile before turning her attention to the two boys in front of her who were waiting for them beside a fallen tree.  
“I think we found the place” Stiles announced as they approached, Allison dropped Lydia's hand and moved so she was crouched beside Stiles  
“What's the plan?” Danny asked  
“I'm thinking a movie and pizza?” Stiles suggested  
“Yeah, we'll see” Lydia dead panned  
“I was talking about the witches....” Danny sighed, watching as Allison loaded an arrow into her bow and held it up, testing her aim  
“Oh right” Stiles rubbed his head with a chuckle “I don't know, we sneak in, kill them. Don't get killed?” He looked to Allison for help  
“I'll take point” she stated  
  
“You'd think they'd clean up the place a little, I mean they do have guests after all” Stiles mutters as they walk through the murky cave  
“Stiles shut up” Danny sighs at the boy beside him. Lydia leaned forward from her spot at the back of the group and smacked them both across the back of the head  
“Both of you shut up” she snaps, quieting when she hears Allison let out a agitated huff ahead of them, they walk in silence after that.  
Allison stops suddenly and throws her arm out to stop the rest of the group from moving  
“Do you hear that?” she asked, frowning when they shake their heads “I hear chanting” Allison crouches lower then, her bow aimed ahead. The rest of the group follow suit, their grips tensing around their weapons as they creep forward, rounding a corner  
“I can hear them” Stiles whispered looking to the figures in the cavern. Allison noticed at least one male amongst the group as they continued what she assumed was a ritual of some kind  
“That isn't Latin” Lydia added  
“How many do you see?”  
“Like five” Allison replied  
“Easy enough?” Stiles glanced at the group, ignoring Danny's sigh. Allison looked back at them before moving forward to get a clear shot when a grip around her elbow stops her  
“Don't step on the markings” Lydia growls as she gestured to the space between the figures “They're probably casting some kind of spell and it's probably a dangerous enough idea interrupting it. It'd just be stupid to go and jump into the line of fire” Lydia stated casually as though they were discussing boys  
“I'll keep that in mind” Allison winked as she stepped forward, letting an arrow loose and reloading before it found it's mark in the warlocks chest, dropping into a roll to dodge an oncoming spell, out of the corner of her eye she can see Stiles hit a witch in the face with his baseball bat, graceless as ever. Somewhere behind him Danny hacks a hand off of another witch using a sword brought on Amazon  
 _“Amazon really?” Stiles asked_  
“Dude I'm telling you that site sells EVERYTHING”  
“ALLISON!” Stiles yelled, forcing her out of the memory “You said there were only five!” Stiles glared past her as she shot another arrow into a witch. Frowning she loaded another arrow and followed his line of sight and bit bat an expletive as at least another half a dozen witches and warlocks came running out of another coven. Stiles is knocked against a wall, his baseball bat rolling away from him.  
Allison is hit by a force spell and she rolls across the ground, coming short of the markings drawn into the floor, her quiver of arrows flying away from her in the process. Lydia is at her side and pulling her up before she can react.  
“THIS IS NOT GOING WELL” Stiles yells again  
“SHUT UP STILES” Danny screams as he cuts the head off of a warlock, kicking it across the cave  
“I'M JUST SAYING, WE SHOULD HAVE BROUGHT WEREWOLVES”  
“We don't need any werewolves!” Allison yells as she ducks under a witch, pull her knife from it's sheath inside her boot and plunge it into the hags neck before twisting and yanking it out. She drops her bow and pulls out her second knife from her waist and begins dodging spells, always keeping an eye on the rest of her friends.  
  
It's not an easy battle and they all look a lot worse for wear, as they all look at one another from across the cave, bodies covering the majority of the floor. Allison walked across the cave and picked up her bow and arrows, sliding the quiver into place on her back, eventually coming to a stop close to Lydia  
“Well” Danny let his sword drop from his hands as he doubled over, taking a deep breath “Despite that little fuck up that was actually kind of easy” He stood up and grinned. Both girls heads snapped up and Stiles ran so he was stood just in front of Danny  
“You did NOT just say that” He exclaimed as he held up a hand, eyes wide. As Lydia see's a witch getting to her feet across from her  
“What? What's wro-” On cue a force crashes into Allison, who yells as she's thrown up into the air, her body crashing into the wall and falling down, landing face down on the cave floor with a groan. A burst of energy erupted from Allison sending the group staggering backwards. The area around her lighting up and illuminating the cave in a red hue  
“Allison!” Lydia screams running towards the prone girl. Stiles was the first to react, grabbing a knife that lay at the feet of a dead witch and running towards the witch, plunging the weapon into her stomach as the hooded figure muttered a chant under her breath and disappeared in a flash of smoke.  
“Seriously!? The smoke trick?” Stiles coughed as he waved frantically “THIS IS SO UNFAIR!” He turned to the group flailing his hands. Both Danny and Lydia glared at him, looking several times more intimidating with the red hue of the cave illuminating their faces.  
“Oh that hurt” Allison mumbled into the ground  
“I don't want you to panic Allison but you kinda landed in the middle of the markings” Lydia stated, her voice wavering slightly  
“You mean the markings you said would be incredibly stupid to step in?” Allison asked, still not moving her head from the ground  
“That's the one” Lydia nodded  
“Oh”  
As Allison places her hands on the ground to push herself up another wave of energy flies out from her and the markings, throwing the cave into darkness.  
“Did I do that?” Allison asked as she pushed herself onto her knees and took several deep breaths, the smell of blood was thick in the air and it was slowly suffocating her, she wondered if it was having the same affect on the others. After a minute of fumbling around Danny found their backpacks, which had been abandoned early into the fight. He switched on the torches (one of which being a police issue spotlight) while Lydia busied herself with lighting the candles that decorated the cave before walking over to Allison and crouching beside her, checking the older girl for any obvious injuries  
“This Danny” She said as she hooked her arm under Allison's armpit and pulled her to her feet “Is why we don't say things like 'that was easy'” She shot him a glare before turning to Allison and pushing her hair from her eyes  
“You okay Allison?” Stiles asked as he reached them  
“I hurt” Allison groaned as she leant into Lydia  
“You're bleeding” Stiles pointed to her arm. Allison frowned and looked the arm Stiles was pointing to, there was a clean tear down her sleeve and blood had begun to trickle down her wrist  
“Well, I always said you had to get rid of that jacket” Lydia shrugged playfully though the concern in her eyes wasn't lost on Allison  
“I'll text Derek and tell him we took them all out” Stiles said as he pulled his phone from his blood soaked jeans  
“Did we though?” Allison asked “I kinda missed the end of what happened there”  
“I stabbed that bitch in the stomach, I'm pretty sure she's a little dead” Stiles muttered as he typed out a message.  
“What about the weird hocus pocus shit” Danny asked shooting a glance at Allison  
“How do you feel?” Lydia asked turning to Allison  
“Like I got thrown into a wall?” Allison replied  
“No seriously” Lydia turned and placed her hands on Allison's shoulders, giving her a look up and down  
“Do you feel magical?” Stiles asked  
“....No” Allison replied with a frown  
“Well...We'll keep an eye on it” Lydia said after a moment  
“Derek texted back. He's going to deal with...this” he gestured to the mess  
“I really need a shower” Lydia sighed, observing her bloodstained outfit  
“And pizza” Danny chimed in  
“I need a nap” Allison sighed, leaning back into Lydia  
“All available at casa Stilinski!” Stiles grinned “But first we gotta get you back to the car” He pulled one of Allison's arms over his shoulder while Danny picked up her bow and arrows  
“Thank god it's Friday” Allison muttered  
  
“My dad's not going to be home till like three” Stiles stated as he held open the door for Danny to carry Allison through “I'll show you guys to the bathroom” He took Allison's arm and guided her upstairs, Lydia close at their heels  
“I'll order the pizza!” Danny called to them  
“Showers through there, you'll find towels inside. I'll go grab you guys some clothes”  
“I brought my own thanks” Lydia held a hand up as Allison laughed and walked into the bathroom, locking the door behind her.  
The pair stood there until they heard the shower turn on before moving down the hallway  
“Think she's okay?” Stiles whispered  
“I don't know Stiles” Lydia hissed “I hope so, but all we can do is wait” she added with a sigh  
“I'll go find those clothes. There's a first aid kit in the kitchen” Lydia opened her mouth to reply “For Allison's cut, plus I'm pretty sure we all have a few of our own” he added with a shrug. Lydia watched the boy disappear into his bedroom before sighing, without the buzz of adrenaline her body felt ready to just stop, a dull ache seeping through her bones.  
  
Half an hour later the group were sat in a circle in Stiles' living room, tending to their wounds. Danny and Lydia had been lucky, a handful of cuts between them, they both complained that that they could areas where they'd be showing some bruises in the coming days. Allison and Stiles had not been so lucky, on top of the whole potentially being hit with an unknown spell débâcle and the nasty looking gash, Allison showed the group her back, which was already beginning to bruise. Stiles had hit his head from being thrown against a wall so Lydia had checked him thoroughly, eventually being satisfied he hadn't suffered a concussion  
“Shame though, you need all the brain cells you can get” Lydia had shrugged as she placed a band-aid over the injury  
“Gee, thanks Lydia” Stiles rolled his eyes.  
The group had raised their eyebrows when Allison had asked for a needle and thread, and rolled up the sleeve of the flannel that Stiles had loaned her.  
“Wait, Allison you aren't going to- OH GOOD GOD” Stiles bit down on his hand as Allison began to stitch up her own arm  
“I'm going to be sick” Danny threw his hands up and walked away from the group. Lydia just wore an expression that could only be described as a mix between wonder and horror  
The door knocked causing the three teens to turn their attention to it they heard Danny yell “I GOT IT” before Allison continued to stitch her arm together  
“Done” She smiled as she observed her handiwork  
“Good because the pizza is here and now I feel sick” Danny sighed  
“Are we gonna watch a movie?” Stiles asked  
“Got it covered” Lydia pulled a DVD out of her bag and held it up causing the group to groan  
“The Notebook? Seriously?” Danny asked he dropped down onto the sofa  
“Dude I don't care I just want pizza” Stiles shook his head and snatched a box from the boys hands  
  
Sheriff Stilinski walked in from his shift a few hours later to find Stiles, Danny and Lydia sat together on the sofa, Allison stretched out along their legs asleep, her head resting in Lydia's lap who ran her fingers through dark curls as they all watched what was on the screen in front of them, the glow of the screen lighting their faces in the darkness of the room. He noticed three pizza boxes abandoned at their feet.  
Three pairs of eyes snapped up and met his gaze simultaneously, causing him to step back. The sheriff held up a hand in greeting before heading upstairs to bed, not bothering to question the teens on their night.  
Danny waited until he head a door shut upstairs before breaking the silence “I'm cool with crashing here tonight and everything, but I need my space you know?”  
“Well, if you think we can move without waking Allison up, go ahead” Stiles replied.  
“S'okay. I'm awake” Allison muttered through a yawn, sitting up on sliding her legs off of them and sliding to the floor “Sorry for hijacking your bodies” she apologised  
“Don't worry about it” Stiles laughed “I'm gonna go grab some blankets and cushions”  
“You feel okay?” Lydia asked as Danny stood up to stretch his legs  
“Headache, among many many other aches...But yeah I’m good” Allison laughed

 

 

 

The next morning Stile's drove the group to their respective homes, dropping Danny off first  
“You sure you don't want to stay with me today?” Lydia asks Allison as she twists in her seat  
“Yeah, it's fine, I just really need to get some rest” Allison shrugs. Lydia turns back to face the front of the Jeep, frowning as the older girl yawned again  
“Are you sure?”  
“Jesus Lydia, she can take care of herself” Stile muttered under his breath, attempting to hide from the glare the red head was currently shooting him  
“She's worried cause dad is out of town” Allison smirked  
“Wait what why?” Stiles asked as he pulled up to her house  
“He got called to deal with some serious shit in Chicago, he wouldn't give me the details” She shrugged  
“So he left you in a town that's a literal hotspot for big bads?” Stiles asked  
“Well, things have been quiet for a while...And we have crime fighting werewolves... And I have a garage full of guns AND I know how to use them, so he figured I’d be safe” Allison shrugged again as she reached for the door handle  
“You'll call me if you need anything?” Lydia asked  
“Of course” Allison forced a smile as she got out of the car “Thanks for everything Stiles!”

“Any time! See you Monday!” He waved cheerfully as Allison walked up to the path. He waited until she was inside until he pulled away. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Lydia checking her nails, a tell that she was anxious  
“You okay there?” he asked, glancing over to her. Lydia hummed in response and focused her attention out of her window  
“Lydia.” He tried again, his tone more forceful, eventually green eyes met his hazel ones  
“I'm worried about her”  
“I know”

Allison wanders into her bathroom and pulls Stiles' shirt off of her body, wincing as she does so before turning around in the mirror and looking over her shoulder, almost her entire back was a mass of bruises, dark red and horrible. Sighing, Allison walked over to her closet and pulled out an old shirt before dropping face first onto her bed and falling asleep immediately.  
She was woken up hours later with six new messages, one from her father, one from Scott , the rest were from Lydia  
 _Dad: Just checking in, everything alight?_  
 _Scott: Heard what happened, you okay?_  
 _Lydia: How are you?_  
 _Lydia: Are you sleeping?_  
 _Lydia: Jesus Argent wake up_  
 _Lydia: Call me now or I’m coming over_  
Allison dialled her number quickly, Lydia picked up on the first ring  
“Thank god you're alive”  
“Of course I’m alive Lydia” Allison laughed as she rolled onto her back, biting back a yell as she remembered her bruises  
They chatted on the phone for a while, Lydia giving Allison all of the answers to the chemistry homework that was due Monday. They avoided the topic of the witches, deciding it's best discussed with the group  
“Make sure you eat okay?” Allison could hear the concern through the phone  
“Yeah yeah, bye Lydia” Allison hung up the phone, texted her replies to her dad and Scott before dropping her head back to the pillow, that night she dreamt of the ghosts of her past and of the stars, of a girl with emerald eyes who could move the stars themselves

 


	2. Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Witch!Allison makes her first appearance!

“You look better” Lydia smiled as she approached Allison  
“I don't feel it” Allison sighed as she pulled a book from her locker and shut it, leaning her shoulder against it. “Have you heard anything from the witch?”  
“Nope, nothing” Lydia shook her head “Why?”  
“I don't feel comfortable knowing she's still out there” Allison shrugged in response as they began to walk down the hallway  
“Has something happened?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Have you noticed anything?”  
“Oh! You think that I’ve got some weird spell residue? No, I mean my head still hurts and my chest aches but I figured that was from being thrown around. Does that stop you worrying?”  
“Not really” Lydia muttered “You landed in the middle of a spell, I’m more concerned that you haven't experienced anything”  
“That is kinda worrying” Allison agreed solemnly  
“I'll text Derek, see what he knows” Lydia smiled reassuringly to Allison who matched the smile before pushing open the door to their class and stepping to the side to allow Lydia to pass through

  
Lydia and Allison didn't share their next class and Allison felt strangely on edge, on several occasions she found her foot tapping on the ground, behind her she could feel both Scott and Stiles' eyes on her, any attempt Scott made to initiate conversation thwarted by their teacher. As the class went on she became aware that it was getting harder to breathe, she could feel her phone vibrate in her pocket, she assumed it was Scott's attempt of getting a hold of her.  
She was the first out of her seat when the bell rang, navigating the busy halls to duck inside the nearest bathroom and turning on the taps to splash water over her face. Allison stared at herself in the mirror, forcing herself to control her breathing, after a few minutes she felt her heartbeat slow down to an acceptable rate, she carefully re-applied her make-up before heading out of the door  
“You had a panic attack” Stiles said beside her causing Allison to visibly jump  
“Shit Stiles don't do that” Allison sighed, resting a hand against her heart “Where's Scott?”  
“He's talking to Greenberg, something about practice tomorrow, I said I’d talk to you” Stiles explained as they headed towards the cafeteria “So you had a panic attack” he stated again  
“I didn't have a panic attack” Allison shook her head, “There was nothing for me to panic over”  
“I know panic attacks Allison, that was one of them”  
“No it wasn't” Allison disagreed as they reached the line  
“Then what was it?” Stiles asked with a smirk  
“It wasn't anything! Can we drop it?” Allison whined  
“Fine, fine” Stiles huffed, Allison distinctly heard him mutter “It totally was though” under his breath, but she said kept her mouth shut.  
  
“Derek never replies to my texts” Lydia huffs as Allison drops down into her seat opposite her  
“Why are you texting Derek?” Allison asked with a laugh, before Lydia could reply, Scott and Stiles approached them, Scott taking a seat next to Lydia, Stiles beside Allison.  
“Derek wants us to head to the house after school” Stiles said glancing between the two girls  
“When did he say that?” Lydia asked  
“He literally just texted me” Stiles replied popping a fry into his mouth, Allison met Lydia's eyes and laughed, ignoring the confused looks from the boys  
“Okay” Allison replied, still laughing “Is it about the witch? Has he found her?”  
“Not yet, but he must know something- he doesn't like texting”  
“Yeah we got that vibe” Lydia replied with a flick of her hair “Styles tell your boyfriend that we'll be there, Allison- I need to go to the library to drop off a book but I’ll meet you in class okay?” Lydia flicked her hair once more for good measure, grabbed her bag and was already leaving the cafeteria before Allison could reply, hearing an indignant _“He's not my boyfriend!”_ being yelled from behind her.

  
She had been in the library for approximately two minute before Scott appeared by her side, tactless as ever he had pressed a note into her hand while they were in the cafeteria stating that they needed to talk  
“What's wrong with Allison?” he asked  
“Straight to the point aren't we?”  
“There's something off about her” Scott folded his arms  
“What do you mean?” Lydia asked, stepping closer into his space  
“She...smells...different”  
“She smells different?” Lydia echoed “Creepy much?” She strides past him, running a figure along the spines of the books  
“I'm a _werewolf_ Lydia and she sat in front of me, I can't help it” Scott defended “There's something weird going on”  
“I'm aware, but unless we know more about the witch and what he motives were for being here all we can do is sit back and make sure she's okay”  
“Hopefully Derek has something of use” Scott said as he leant against a shelf  
“He better if he's forcing me into that mess he calls a house” Lydia moved past him to leave but stopped in her tracks “Question, why _did_ you break up with Allison?”  
“We just didn't love each other in the way we thought we did” Scott answered slowly, as though he was being careful about how much he said  
“What does that mean?” Lydia asked as Scott walked past her  
“You'll work it out eventually” he called over his shoulder, Lydia frowned she could hear that damn smile  
  
  
  


“DEREK!” Stiles yelled into the house as soon as he walked in “What do you know?” he added as they all walked into the kitchen and took their seats at a table and waited patiently, after a minute passed Derek walked in, sour faced as always  
“Nothing”  
“Are you serious” Stiles face palmed  
“You better have good reason for dragging us out here Hale” Lydia glared at the alpha, though it fell short, Derek was staring at Allison, who tensed under the gaze. Derek then turned towards Scott, holding his eyes for a moment  
“I disposed of the bodies, they had nothing on them, but they didn't smell like they were from around here”  
“So something brought them here?” Scott asked  
“So it seems. I took some photos with the camera Stiles gave me”  
“You gave him a camera?” Lydia turned to Stiles who blushed furiously  
“It was so if he saw things he could take them and show them to us! You know what he's like for describing stuff” Stiles defended  
“Where's the camera?” Allison leant forward on her arms  
“Deaton has it, he'll call when he knows what we're dealing with”  
“Okay so what's the play?” Scott asked  
“Scott stays here, we'll search the woods, see if we can pick anything up.” Scott nodded “You three, get Danny and try to piece together what the witch looked like, also see if you can find any information of tracking spells, protection spells. That kind of thing”  
“Got it” Stiles nodded “Team Human let's go!” Stiles fled through the door, leaving Lydia and Allison to look at each other and sigh  
“Team human?” Derek asked  
“That's us” Lydia shook her head before they stood up and followed him out, leaving Scott alone with their alpha  
“I guess you could smell it too?” Scott asked  
Derek didn't reply, he just focussed his gaze on the area where Allison had been sat  


 

After sending Allison to go meet Danny and instructing them to go to the library to see what books were there, Lydia and Stiles found themselves sat on his bed, books spread out around them.  
“I can't remember what she looked like” Stiles muttered  
“I know” Lydia replied turning another page  
“She was wearing a hood”  
“I know Stiles”  
“But-”  
“We'll work it out, lets just try and find out about these protection spells, somehow I doubt mountain ash will work this time around”  
“She had a panic attack in English today” Lydia's head snapped up  
“Are you sure?”  
“Trust me, I know panic attacks”  
“Did she say anything?”  
“Apart from insisting that they weren't panic attacks, nope”  
“Okay”  
“Okay?”  
“Yes Stiles, okay, what else can I say?”  
“You could suggest something?”  
“I don't know what to say!” Lydia threw the book down onto the ground “There's a witch running around Beacon hills somewhere but we don't know what she looks like, we don't know why she's here and we don't know what that bitch and her coven were doing when we attacked them that night. There's something wrong with my _best_ friend and I don't have the first idea on how to deal with it. So yes Stiles. Okay is the best I have right now” Lydia's voice cracked somewhere towards the end  
“Shit, Lydia I’m sorry” Stiles wrapped her up in a quick hug “Shit don't cry I don't know what to do when people cry”  
“I'm not crying Stilinski” Lydia replied as she pulled away from him, she looked...well she looked like Lydia again, her mask back up in full effect “Okay.” she picked up her book again “The best I can suggest is to watch, to see if there's a pattern to Allison's panic attacks”  
“Shall I text Danny and the others?”  
“Just Danny”  
“Okay”  
  
  


  
Since the incident in the cave, every morning Allison would wake up with a scream, she could never remember the dreams that had caused her to wake up in a cold sweat, but it left her with a feeling in which she wondered whether that was a good thing or not. The next thing Allison would notice was an other whelming smell of vanilla. It was always there, at varying levels throughout her day. Allison tried not to over think the matter, over thinking led to paranoia and that was the last thing she needed (it wasn't as though she was already sleeping with a knife under her pillow) As Allison stepped into the shower she let out a hum of delight, the bruises on her back was healing well, already reaching the blue/purple stage, her arm was healing well enough as well, quicker than she thought but it would still leave a decent looking scar.  
It had been three days since the first 'panic attack' (Allison still refused to admit that was what they were) and it certainly hadn't been the last, she had suffered at least a dozen of them over the past three days and she had yet to divulge the information to anybody in their group.  


  
“Stiles you look like shit” Allison laughed as he approached her in the hallway  
“Coming from you?” He shot back with a grin, Allison let her smile falter for a second before deepening it  
“Touché. What's up?”  
“I keep having these dreams” Stile yawned into his hand, not seeing the way Allison's head snapped to the side  
“What about”  
“Dunno” Stiles shrugged “All I can remember is green eyes, blue eyes and blonde hair”  
“Green eyes, blue eyes and blonde hair?” Allison repeated  
“Yeah” Stiles nodded “What about you?”  
“Dreams” Allison sighed  
“What about?”  
“I don't know, I don't remember” She shrugged as they walked into class and took their seats  
“But they're keeping you up?”  
“I guess so, it's like I’m asleep.... But I’m not” Allison explained lamely  
“That makes a weird amount of sense” Stiles nodded to himself “Hey Scott!”  
“Hey dude, Hey Allison” Scott greeted as they walked into class, Allison took her regular seat behind him  
“Any news on the bitch?” Stiles asked as he drops into his seat beside his friend  
“You mean witch?” Scott asked  
“Yeah that works too I guess” Stiles shrugged, winking at Allison  
“Nothing to report, Derek thinks she's using some kind of masking spell to cover up her trail or something. Danny's going to come with after practice today, fresh pair of eyes and everything”  
Finstock walked into the class and set his mug of coffee down on his desk before Allison or Stiles could get a chance to reply  
“Okay so let's discuss the reading I assigned you all”  
“oh shit” Allison muttered, dropping her head to the desk  
“Allison, thanks for volunteering”  
“I didn't do the reading” She admitted with a sigh  
“Do you know what homework is Allison?” Finstock asked with a sigh, Scott winced and kept his attention on the paper in front of him, he had been on the receiving end of a Finstock homework rant but there was nothing he could do to stop it  
“Yes”  
“I'm sorry speak up” Finstock stated, using a condescending tone  
“Yes” Allison repeated, louder this time.  
“Could you explain what homework is for the rest of the class?”  
Stiles looked over to Allison, her fists were clenched, her knuckles turning white  
“Homework is work that you do at home” She muttered through gritted teeth, Stiles and Scott shared a concerned look, if the expression Scott was wearing told Stiles anything it was that Allison' was on the verge of a panic attack  
“Then Miss Argent, could you explain to the rest of the class why YOU feel you're entitled to not do the work that the rest of the class could be bothered with-”  
The coffee mug behind Finstock exploded sending shards of ceramic shooting across the room, coffee spraying everywhere causing many of the students to scream. Finstock began swearing as he ran to his desk to salvage his paperwork, when Stiles looked back to Allison she had gone, leaving a crushed pen on her desk, he looked up to see her disappear out of the door. Scott and Stiles shared a look before grabbing their bags and sprinting out after her, ignoring Finstocks yells from behind them.  
“Can you find her?”  
“I can't smell her”  
“Shit” Stiles ran a hand along his hair as they ran down the hallway  
“Head towards the field”  
“You think she'll be there?”  
“It's where I would go” Scott shrugged  
Stiles pulled out his cellphone and tried to call Lydia, the pack had a strict 'no calling in class unless it's an emergency' he muttered under his breath as the phone rang out  
“Better be good Stilinksi, I just had to leave class”  
“We have a situation. Call Danny, meet us on the field” He hung up and sprinted after Scott  
  
“She's not here man” Stiles dropped down to the grass  
“What the hell happened back there?” Scott asked  
“I think... I think she blew up the mug”  
“How is that possible?”  
“I have no idea man.” Stiles scrambled to his feet upon seeing Danny and Lydia jogging (well, Danny was jogging, Lydia was sporting customary five inch heels but was making a good attempt)  
“What's wrong?” Danny asked as he reached them  
“Allison's gone”  
“Gone? What do you mean gone?” Lyda asked, her eyes widening with worry that she didn't even attempt to cover  
“First she was here. And now she isn't” Scott stated. Lydia strides over to him and grabbed the werewolf’s shirt and yanked him down to her level  
“Don't fuck with me McCall, I want details and I want them now.”  
“Easy there Lyd” Stiles pulled her arm off of Scott “Look, Finstock was laying into her for not doing the reading he set us and I thought she was going to have a panic attack but then the coffee mug exploded”  
“Exploded?” Danny asked  
“Boom” Scott muttered, mimicking an explosion with his hands  
“She ran away and Scott couldn't track her scent”  
“Where did she go last time she had one of these attacks?” Lydia asked, already pulling out her cellphone  
“Bathroom” Stiles replied as she held the phone to her ear  
“Allison!” Lydia smiled, the relief evident in her voice “Where are you? Right. Yeah, okay I’m coming to get you. Don't move” she hung up the phone “For future reference boys, check the bathrooms. Wait here” Lydia span on her heels and headed back towards the school.  


  
“Hey” Lydia greeted gently as she walked into the bathroom. Allison was sat on the floor, her knees drawn up to her chin with her hands over her ears. Lydia glanced around the bathroom, every mirror had smashed, glass filling the sinks and covering the floor. Each step Lydia took crunched under her feet, she crouched down so she was level with Allison, she could almost feel the static in the air  
“Hey Alli” she tried again, wrapping her hands around Allison's wrists and pulling them down off of her ears, Allison's eyes snapped open at this  
“Lydia” she whined, her voice was so small Lydia felt her heart break for the girl  
“It's okay, I’m here”  
“I don't think I belong on team human any more” Allison replied, tears threatening to fall  
“Of course you do” Lydia stood up, pulling a reluctant Allison with her “You're not going anywhere” She pulled her in for a hug, Allison's hands clutching Lydia's shoulders, she could feel Allison's heart beat racing through her body  
“Let's get out of here before someone sees okay? The others are on the field waiting”  
“The others?”  
“Danny, Stiles and Scott. We all came when we heard. Are you ready?”  
“Yeah” Allison nodded after a moment, though there were still tears in her eyes and caution in her voice.

 

  
Lydia guided her down the hall, not once daring to let go of the older girl even as they reached the field and approached the boys, who were all sat with their backs to the girls- hidden from view of the school. Scott was the first to notice them, and soon all three boys were jogging towards them all asking Allison if she's okay, all of their voices merging together in a white noise  
“We need to call Derek, he needs to know-”  
“-And Deaton, he probably knows something-”  
“-Say we just kill the-”  
“Allison?” Lydia's voice was the only that rang clear through the mess “You're hurting my hand is everything-”  
“Stiles. By any chance was that witch blonde?” Allison asked, her voice hollow as she looked past the group.  
“I guess? What makes....you...oh” Stiles along with Scott and Danny turned to follow Allison's line of sight, Allison was vaguely aware of Lydia's grip tightening around her own. Across the field a figure stood  
“Is that..” Scott began  
“The witch” Stiles finished  
Even from the distance they could easily make out the unsettling grin on the woman’s face, the blonde curls that flowed from underneath the hood. For a moment time seemed to freeze, Allison felt the anxiety in her body build up as she tried to take a step backwards, her desperation increasing as she found herself rooted to the spot. The clouds above them thickened  
“Allison breathe” Lydia squeezed her hand  
A clap of lightning hit the centre of the field causing them all to shield their eyes and fly backwards.  
“She's gone” Scott growled, the first to his feet, running forward to try and catch her scent  
“Breath Allison” Lydia scrambled to her knees and shook Allison's shoulder “BREATHE” Lydia shook her again, Allison shook her head furiously, tears falling down her cheeks unable to catch her breath.  
“Sorry Allison” Stiles muttered before slapping her across the face, Allison gasped and took a sharp intake of breath before doubling over on the grass, as she did so the clouds opened up into a rainstorm  
“We need to call Derek” Lydia called at Stiles as she rubbed soothing circles into Allison's back, ignoring the fact that all of their clothes had been soaked through in seconds. Stiles took the hint and ducked underneath the bleachers as he pulled out his cell  
“We gotta get out of the rain before we catch our deaths!” Danny yelled over the sound of the rain  
“We'll go to mine, I have spare clothes for everybody!” Scott yelled back  
“Okay, come on Allison” Lydia helped Allison to her feet and they walked towards the car park as quickly as their bodies would allow.

 

  
Scott disappeared upstairs to grab clothes and towels for everybody, and ushered Lydia and Allison into his mothers bedroom, handing them a pile of clothes.  
“I swear to god I’m going to start leaving outfits at everybody's house, do these boys own anything other than flannel?” Lydia held up a shirt with a disgusted expression. Allison chuckled at her before turning her back to Lydia and pulling her shirt off.  
“Your back looks better” Lydia resisted the urge to reach out and touch the space  
“Still hurts like a bitch” Allison muttered, sliding a shirt over her arms and buttoning it up as she sat on the edge of the bed.  
They stayed in the room for a while longer, each drying the others hair as best as possible before heading down into the living room where the boys had gathered, Derek leaning against a wall. Lydia pulled Allison down onto the sofa. Scott handed them both a hot chocolate smiling gently as Allison curled her legs up onto the sofa underneath Lydia's  
“What's happening to me” Allison was the first to break the silence  
“I think you already know” Derek replied, their eyes locking  
“How though” Allison shook her head “Like how is it possible?”  
“That I don't know”  
“We should take you to see Deaton” Stiles suggested  
“You want me to visit a vet?” Allison raised an eyebrow  
“I didn't mean it like that” Stiles held his hands up in panic, easing when he saw her grin  
“I think we should call your dad” Lydia spoke softly  
“No” Allison shook her head violently, causing Lydia to grab the mug from her hand before she sent it flying everywhere “I don't believe it myself, I can't drag him into it as well. Not yet”  
“Derek, the witch was there” Stiles turned his attention away from the two girls to focus on the alpha “Why?”  
“I don't want to jump to conclusions...” Derek muttered  
“But?” Scott pressed  
“But, I think she wants Allison”  
from the sofa Allison let out a whine and dropped her head onto Lydia's shoulder  
“It was supposed to be simple, go in, kill witches the end.” She sighed into Lydia's shoulder “And now we're dealing with a witch who wants me for god knows what!”  
“And the fact that you're a witch yourself” Danny pointed out  
Lydia and Allison's mugs exploded on the table in front of them earning a scream from Lydia  
“I'm sorry” Allison sighed placing her hands on her head, looking positively distraught  
“It's okay” Scott reassured her as he walked into the kitchen to grab something to clean up the mess with  
“Allison. You need to keep calm” Derek said sternly  
“I'm sorry, I'm dealing with some pretty intense shit right now” Allison replied with a roll of her eyes  
“We should head over to see Deaton” Danny suggested, looking cautiously over to Allison  
“Okay” She nodded, closing her eyes with a deep breath.  
“You okay there Derek?” Stiles asked the older man who appeared deep in though while staring at the girls on the sofa. The alphas eyes snapped up to glare at Stiles  
“I'm fine, can I ride with you?”  
  
  
“You going to tell me what you were staring at back there or are you just going to sit here and mope?” Stiles asked, Scott and Danny were leading the way in Danny's car with Lydia and Allison in the car in front.  
“Not right now” Derek replied  
“Why are you holding back?”  
Derek pursed his lips  
“It isn't relevant yet”  
“But you'll tell me when it is relevant?” Stiles glanced over to Derek “Derek” He repeated, firmer this time  
“As soon as it's relevant” Derek agreed  
  


“To what do I owe the pleasure” Deaton greeted as they walked into the vets  
“Do you know anything about the witch or the spell her coven was trying to cast?”  
“I'm afraid I’m not even sure they were casting a spell”  
“Then why did everything go all hocus pocus when Allison hit that centre?” Stiles asked  
“I based on the images Derek gave me, I suspect it may have been a ritual”  
“To who?”  
“Hecate” Deaton replied  
“You say the name like we're supposed to know who or what that is” Scott folded his arms with a sigh  
“Who” Lydia clarifies “Greek goddess”  
“Precisely” Deaton nodded to Lydia “But I assume you're here for more than that” He looked pointedly out of the window at the storm that had yet to falter  
“We...think that Allison may be-”  
“We think I’m a witch” Allison interrupted  
“Is that so?”  
“Well either that or she has a massive vendetta against mugs” Stiles muttered, Derek huffed and smacked him upside the head  
“Interesting...” Deaton disappeared into his office leaving the group to look t one another in confusion “I need some more time to research.” He turned his attention to Allison “Try to keep your emotions in check, learn your triggers. I have a feeling you're going to need to learn quickly”  
“Not reassuring” Allison replied as she looked to Lydia who nodded in agreement  
“I'm staying with you tonight” Lydia stated, Allison couldn't help but laugh, Lydia never asked, she just demanded. Lydia looked between the boys pointedly, her eyes lingering on Derek and they seemed to have an entire conversation via eyebrows.  
“Go, get some rest, we'll deal with it tomorrow” Derek nodded. Lydia flashed him a grin before dragging Allison from the store.  
“What aren't you telling her?” Derek demanded as soon as the door shut  
“I don't want to make assumptions” Deaton replied easily  
  
  
“The storm seems to have eased off” Lydia smiled as she glanced out of the window  
“Thank god” Allison muttered into the pillow. Lydia frowned and sat up in the bed, not bothering to turn on the lap beside her “Are you scared?” Lydia asked, watching as Allison shifted her weight onto her side so they were face to face  
“A little” Allison admitted “But not because of the witch”  
“Then what of?”  
“Me”  
“What?” Lydia asked, eyes widening slightly  
“I'm scared that I’m going to hurt somebody, I nearly hit us all with lightning today-”  
“We don't know if that was you”  
“-But we're pretty sure” Allison sighed, sitting up and hugging her knees to her chin “Look Lydia, I'm a hunter, I protect people from supernatural stuff. How can I protect them from myself?” Allison's voice broke slightly. Lydia shot up so she was beside Allison and grabbed her face with her hands, forcing Allison to look at her  
“You trust the pack. You trust me, that's how you protect them. We will fix this. I promise” Lydia stated, her tone firm “I won't let you get hurt” a single tear fell from Allison's cheek  
“What if I hurt you?” Allison asked, her voice quiet  
“You won't. I trust you. I love you Allison” Lydia stated  
“...love you too” Allison replied after a minute  
“We'll deal with whatever that bitch throws our way” Lydia laughed as she pulled Allison down onto the bed and turned the bedside lamp off


	3. Under Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big bad finally shows her face for more than like a second  
> Also shit gets real

“This better be good Stiles” Allison yawned into her cellphone, eyeing the clock on her bedside table  
“I held back from calling you for hours!” he defended  
“It's 5am”  
“Like I said, I held back”  
“Do you even sleep any more?” Allison asked as she struggled to pry herself from Lydia's iron grip, clearly at some point Lydia had decided to become the big spoon (the irony wasn't lost on Allison) “What's up?” she asked as she dropped her voice into a whisper as she tiptoed across the room  
“I have some ideas on how to help you control your hocus pocus shit”  
“Call it magic Stiles” Allison yawned “I'll just wake Lydia”  
“No don’t! Come alone”  
“Stiles this is creepy....” Allison frowned  
“Just do it, meet me at Derek's”  
“Why there?” Allison asked just as the line went dead. Muttering under her breath she pulled on a pair of jeans and a shirt over her head as she turned to the girl in her bed, fast asleep and oblivious to the world. Moving as silently around the room as quickly and quietly as possible, she grabbed her keys and slipped out of the window.  
Looking up towards her bedroom Allison let out a sigh  
“Derek better have coffee”

  
  
She could kiss him, as soon as Allison stepped out of her car, Derek was by her side with a chipped mug full of coffee. She settled for a grin and an affectionate hip bump. Stiles ran out of the house and stopped short of the pair  
“You better have good reason for dragging me out here Stiles” Allison said after she took a drink from her coffee, letting out a pleased sigh  
“Walk with us” Stiles stepped past her and walked into the forest, Allison shot a questioning look to Derek who shrugged his shoulders in response and set off after the boy, the sun had only just started to rise, lighting the woods in a pale orange  
“So things explode when you get emotional right?” Stiles asked when she caught up to him  
“Well it only happened yesterday so we can't be like one hundred percent sure, but I guess so?”  
“Well Deaton wanted to you to learn to control your emotions and shit so-”  
“So you wanted to drag me to the middle of a forest to see what happens?” Allison asked with a smirk  
“Pretty much” Stiles nodded  
“That's a terrible idea” Allison shook her head  
“I told him that” Derek huffed from behind them  
“What's the worse that could happen?” Stiles asked as they came to a stop in a small clearing  
“Fire, explosions,”  
“Okay-”  
“I die, you die, any variation of one us dying really...” Allison replied  
“It was a rhetorical question, Jesus Argent” Stiles groaned as he rolled his eyes “Okay so you make shit explode when angry and you started a thunderstorm when you were scared” Stiles held his chin thoughtfully  
“How do you plan on making me emotional?” Allison asked  
“Improvisation!”  
Derek and Allison shared a concerned look

  


Two hours later Derek was sat against the base of the tree, watching the two teens bicker back and forth  
“Any other smart ideas?” Allison asked with a groan “I'm missing out on hours of sleep”  
“Why won't you just blow something up?” Stiles snapped  
“Because I’m not exactly emotional!”  
“Think of Lydia naked!” Derek yelled suddenly  
The tree closest to Stiles caught fire. Stiles leapt towards the alpha with a yell Allison held her hands up, the flames burnt brightly, the heat reaching them all suddenly  
“Oh my god what do I do?” Allison asked, panicked  
“YOU'RE THE WITCH YOU TELL ME”  
“THIS WAS A TERRIBLE IDEA STILES” Allison screamed, as the pair continued to yell the flames eventually died down, leaving behind a scorched trunk. The trio stared at the tree in shock for several minutes before Stiles broke the silence  
“Well....At least it wasn't a bush?”  
Allison threw the coffee mug at him  


  
“Allison... Don't set anything on fire but, do you have a crush on Lydia?” Stiles asked, Allison's hand flinched, causing her to clench it to attempt to hide the movement “No”  
“You set fire to a tree when Derek mentioned her naked”  
“You caught me off guard!” Allison defended, getting to her feet, after the fire débâcle Derek had firmly told them no more practising unless they wanted a forest fire on their hands. Stiles gave her an unimpressed look and glanced over to Derek  
“I may not have your fancy wolf powers, but I didn't buy that, did you?” he winked to Derek who levelled his glare at Allison  
“Do I have a crush on Lydia?” Allison asked them  
“You don't even know?”  
“I've been a bit pre-occupied with the whole 'werewolves are real and so are many other supernatural creatures' situation, AND dealing with high school AND my mom dying AND being attack by a witch AND the possibility that I am a witch. MY SEXUALITY HASN'T REALLY HAD MUCH TIME IN THE SPOTLIGHT!” Allison yelled as she waved her hands in the air.  
“Okay okay!” Stiles held up his hands “Don't freak out”  
“I'm not freaking out!”  
The clouds ahead began to darken dangerously  
“You're kinda freaking out” Derek said, his gaze focussed upwards Allison glared at him  
“Okay, everybody breathe. Calm down” Stiles interrupted “Happy thoughts Allison” She sighed and took several deep breaths before sitting back down on the cold ground  
“Happy thoughts” Allison repeated, she found herself thinking of Lydia, shopping with Lydia, watching movies with her. Sharing a bed with her  
“The sky is clearing up” She heard Stiles whisper  
“What are you thinking about?” Derek asked. Allison sighed and opened her eyes and met Derek’s gaze  
“Lydia”  
“Okay so this is progress!” Stiles clapped “kind of anyway” he added with a shrug  
“Explain” Derek said  
“Okay so Allison, whenever you start going all witch on us think happy thoughts, but mix it up a bit, so like next time you start a thunderstorm think different things until you find a bunch of different memories that stop you going all crazy on us”  
“That does make sense” Derek nodded “So we just figured out that Lydia acts as a buffer”  
“Is it because I have a crush on her?”  
“You don't even know do you?” Stiles asked  
“I haven't really thought about it” Allison shrugged, she wasn't kidding when she said her sexuality hadn't gotten much time for her to think about, sure Lydia was beautiful and everything but that didn't mean anything right?  
“Focus on it” Derek stated, dragging her from her thoughts “It's important for you to understand your emotions and what triggers them”  
“so figure out whether you have the hots for Lydia” Stiles added with a wink

  
It was 8am when Allison sneaked back into her room, a freshly brought coffee in each hand, half expecting Lydia to still be asleep but not entirely surprised to find the red head sat on the bed, arms folded and a glare on her face  
“Can't say I’ve ever been left alone in bed before” Lydia arched an eyebrow, clearly expecting an explanation. Allison held out one of the coffees as a sign of peace, taking the slight curl of the corners of Lydia's lips as a good sign  
“So where did you disappear to so early?” Lydia asked after taking a long drink and humming in content  
“Stiles wanted to play around with my potential magic”  
“And?”  
“I set fire to a tree and nearly caused another storm”  
“So it was eventful?”  
“That's one way to put it”  
They sat in silence for a while, each nursing their drinks before Lydia let out a sigh and placed her cup on the side  
“Let's go shopping!” she said in her fake cheerful voice  
“What? Why?”  
“Because Allison, I can feel the anxiety pouring off of you in waves and it's making me dizzy so we're going to go shopping to take your mind off of this whole witch business and I’m going to buy you a new jacket” Lydia smiled in a way that said _Don't even try and fight this, just accept it and get changed_   
“Right then. You better drink up then” Allison shot Lydia a wink

  
  
Allison and Lydia had been in the the mall for what Allison could only describe as a lifetime, carrying four bags in each hand as Lydia led the way towards another store her body was tired but her mind was travelling a mile a minute and- oh god she was really regretting that extra coffee with lunch.  
“So we'll go to my place and you can stay the night” Lydia spoke breezily, as she pulled a dress off of a rack. Allison grinned, Lydia had used that tone that meant you did what she said, no questions asked.  
Lydia had disappeared into a stall with piles of clothes in hand. Allison had sat on a bench waiting patiently when a figure caught her attention from the corner of her eye. A blonde woman met her gaze and grinned before disappearing from view. Allison frowned and looked away before doing a double take and scrambled to her feet  
“Lydia! I'll be right back!” She yelled at the curtain before chasing after the woman  
She paused, looking in each direction until she saw the woman disappear into the bathroom. Allison followed her in and faltered, regretting the decision immediately  
“How are you Allison?” the woman asked  
“Who are you?!” Allison demanded, trying desperately to keep her breathing under control  
“That doesn't matter dear” she waved her hand flippantly  
“I beg to differ” Allison growled “Tell me your name”  
“I've had many names” she waved her hand casually. Allison gritted her teeth and dug her nails into her palms  
“Tell. Me. Your. Name” She bit out  
“I'm better known as Atropos, but I prefer Aisa” she turned to face Allison, the casual demeanour gone instead replaced with a tension that felt electric  
“What do you want with me” Allison asked  
“Can you feel that?” Aisa held a hand out and let it hover in the air “Pure energy. You're valuable”  
“Valuable?”Allison laughed harshly “I'm not some kind of glorified battery”  
“Oh but you are” Aisa closed the distance, Allison backed away until her back met the wall “You are more important than you give yourself credit for” She cupped Allison's chin, Allison gasped as she felt all of the heat disappear out of her body, overhead the lights began to flicker  
“Get away from me”  
“Oh Allison, you're going to have to accept this, you can come willingly or this can get messy. You have a pretty face, I wouldn't want to hurt it”  
“My friends wouldn't let you hurt me”  
“Oh really? And where are your friends now? The wolves? Useless, did you know that wolves are the easiest to manipulate during a moon? And your human friends? They can't protect you, and they're all so pretty, especially that red head I find you spend most of your time with” Allison felt the anger bubbling inside her, she bit down on her tongue, grimacing when all she could taste was copper “She has such beautiful eyes”  
“SHUT UP” Allison screamed, pushing her palms against Aisa's body, a shock wave of energy pulsated from her hands , sending the blonde flying across the room, the doors from the toilet stalls flew off of their hinges and the mirrors exploded, glass flying across the room, Allison brought a hand up to her face to shield herself.  
“My my my, emotional aren't we?” Aisa cackled as she stood up from the ground, the tiles on the walls cracking as her body brushed against it, the lights continued to flicker dangerously  
“Stay the fuck away from me” Allison growled, the taps on the sinks exploded, water began to pool at her feet.  
Aisa grinned, showing all of her teeth- she looked positively insane  
“Oh dear, I would love to continue this. But I fear we have company.” Aisa tutted as she walked towards Allison “Until next time” She kissed Allison's cheek as the room went black.  
“ALLISON?!” she heard someone yell, it sounded almost like Scott she felt her way out of the bathroom back into the mall, it was pitch black “ALLISON WHERE ARE YOU?” another voice, she recognised it as Lydia. She stumbled into a body and strong arms grabbed her  
“Allison” the voice growled  
“Derek!” Allison grabbed his shoulders  
“I found her!” He called “Allison breathe I can feel your magic pulsing through my body”  
“I can't-”  
“Think of Lydia” he whispered  
That was the problem, “I'm...trying” she managed to sob. All Allison could see was that bitch hurting her, torturing her, killing her  
“ALLISON” Derek growled as Allison began to slump in his grip  
“Derek what's going on?!” she heard Scott ask as her hearing began to fade  
“What's going on I can't see anything?!” Lydia yelled, the fear in her voice overpowering Allison's senses

  
Allison woke up with a groan, shielding her eyes from the sunlight filtering In through the window, she tried to sit up but suddenly felt panicked, not knowing exactly where she was. upon closer inspection that she was in Lydia's bed. Not knowing what to do, Allison setted for draping a arm over her eyes and attempting to block out the headache that was currently in full swing. The door clicked open a while later to see Scott poke his head around the door, his shoulders visibly relaxing when their eyes met  
“Thank god, we all getting pretty worried” He smiled and closed the door behind him “How are you feeling?” He handed her a cup of water and some painkillers, which she took gladly  
“Like hell, what happened?” she asked after swallowing the pills  
Scott opened his mouth to talk but paused and held a finger up as he moved away from the door. Lydia burst in a moment later with Danny, Derek and Stiles in tow  
“Allison!” Lydia flung herself onto the bed and buried her head into Allison's neck “Thank god! I was freaking out!”  
Allison returned the hug with as much enthusiasm as possible, ignoring how her head throbbed at every movement. Lydia pulled away from the hug and shifted so she was still sat on Allison's lap, her smile turned into a frown as she slapped Allison’s arm  
“Ow! What the hell?”  
“Don't scare me like that again!” Lydia said, her voice taking a dangerous tone  
“I'll try” Allison replied with a smile “Can one of you guys close the curtains?” She asked with a wince. Derek nodded and complied.  
“What happened?” she asked the group  
“We wanted to ask you the same thing” Derek said, folding his arms. “I was with these three” He nodded to the boys “When I caught a strange scent, so we started tracking it and then all we could feel was magic as we got to the mall and then...” He trailed off looking to the group with uncertainty  
“And then....?” Allison pressed  
“There was a tremor” he finished  
“A tremor?” Allison asked  
“A mini earthquake” Scott supplied  
“No injuries though” Stiles added  
“...I caused an earthquake?” Allison asked, horrified  
“Only a little one, no big deal” Lydia replied quickly, as if to ease her best friends anxiety  
“Shit” Allison ran a hand through her hair  
“What happened?” Lydia asked, “I heard you yell something about being right back and next thing I know I’m being dragged through a blackout and your eyes are all creepy and glowy”  
“Creepy and glowy?”  
“They were blue” Derek spoke up “It was how I found you so easily”  
“Oh my god” Allison whined as she placed her hands against her eyes, spots of colour peppering her vision. Lydia reached up and grabbed the hands and placed them in between them, smiling gently.  
“What happened?” She asked again  
“I was waiting for you in the changing room, and I saw her so I thought, 'fuck it, she won't try anything in a public place' turns out she doesn't really care and I think she wants to use me as a battery pack and then I got really angry and things exploded” Allison sighed, looking between the group to gauge their reactions  
“Did you try the coping mechanism?” Stiles asked, raising his eyebrows  
“That was what caused her to pass out” Derek replied  
“Happy thoughts couldn't stop me that time Stiles” Allison said  
“What else did she say?” Danny asked  
“Her name was Aisa, but she said she was better known as Atropos? Whatever the hell that means” Allison shrugged  
“So this crazy bitch wants to use you to supercharge her powers?” Stiles asked  
“That was the general gist of it, she said I could go willingly or she'll have to use force. She doesn't seem too concerned about the fact we have werewolves either” Allison looked between Derek and Scott  
“We need to find her and kill this bitch” Lydia growled  
“I second that” Stiles nodded, Danny hummed in agreement from behind her  
“We need to witch proof out homes first” Scott stated  
“How do we witch proof a house where a witch lives?” Stiles asked  
“I don't like being called a witch” Allison sighed “It sounds so...” Allison made a 'meh' sound  
“Okay.... But you guys know what I mean”  
She wouldn't attack, she may not be afraid of a battle but she doesn't want to take on all of us, it's suicide” Stiles smiled at Allison  
“She's pretty crazy though” Allison said  
“Still, people like her want a big show of it, her kind are known for having a flair for the dramatic final showdowns.” Derek folded his arms, Lydia glared at him, knowing full on who he was referring to  
“We need Deaton to help you control your powers” Scott stated, already half way out of the room with his phone pressed to his ear  
“Can I talk with Allison for a moment?” Derek asked, looking to Lydia who seemed to hesitate for a moment before reluctantly getting off of Allison's legs and leaving the room, Danny in tow. “Stiles you stay” He added. Stiles looked towards Allison before shutting the door as Danny exited the room.  
Derek sat himself at the edge of the bed and Stiles mirrored his movements, so they were sat almost side by side with Allison in front of them  
“You were holding back” Derek stated  
“She was talking about Lydia, so I hit her and she flew across the bathroom, and things exploded” Allison replied after a minute of silence  
“What did she say?” Stiles asked  
“She was talking about how she didn't want to hurt me because I have a pretty face and she said that all of my friends were so pretty and that Lydia had beautiful eyes and I lost my temper”  
“And then when I told you to think about her to calm you down....”  
“All I could think about was that witch hurting her”  
“I made things worse” Derek concluded, looking guilty  
“You tried to help, it's not your fault” Allison replied quickly, trying to ease his guilt  
“It isn't yours either” Stiles patted Allison's hand with a smile  
“Then why does it feel that way?”  
“Dude you're adjusting to some crazy new powers, you caused a mini _earthquake_ that is some serious shit, I mean you've been out for almost a day-”  
“A day?! I've been out for a day?” Allison exclaimed, flinching at the volume of her own voice  
“...Did we not mention that?” Stiles asked sheepishly, flinching at the glare Allison shot him

  
“Lydia” Scott greeted as he walked into the kitchen  
“Scott” she replied calmly  
“You okay?”  
“Fine, totally fine” Her voice was higher than usual, as she turned to face Scott he had simply raised an eyebrow at her “Fine” she sighed “I'm not fine, Allison could have died back there Scott”  
“Have you considered telling her that you're in love with her?” he asked  
“What are you talking about?” Lydia asked with a forced laugh.  
“You know exactly what I’m talking about”  
“It's the last thing she needs to hear right now, she's going through a crisis and the last thing she needs is her best friend hitting on her” Lydia sighed  
“I actually think it'd be beneficial for both of you” Scott smiled as he leant against the unit resting his chin against his hand  
“Allison likes me back?” Lydia asked, trying to keep the hopeful tone out of her voice  
“Totally, but I'm not entirely sure she's aware of it”  
“I have to ask, how did you find out?”  
“Remember like a month ago when Isaac opened that creepy looking book and accidentally summoned those beserkers?”  
Remember? How could Lydia forget, half a dozen Norse soldiers materialised and began causing havoc through the reserve, the pack had to call in Allison's dad for backup, they salted and burnt the book when the situation had been dealt with. Lydia nodded  
“Okay so you remember how that berserker came charging at you and Derek jumped in between you?”  
“And Allison slammed into me and dragged me out of the way”  
“She stayed by your side for the rest of the fight. Even afterwards, she refused to leave your side. But there was this moment before Derek had reached you, I saw her face and I can genuinely say I’ve never seen somebody look so terrified in their entire life”  
“And that was how you knew she had feelings for me?”  
“Yep” Scott grinned lazily  
“You're smarter than you let on McCall” Lydia smirked  
“I have to admit, I wasn't entirely sure if you felt the same way, you have a weird vibe that made you hard to read, but since the whole cave incident I was pretty confident”  
“You should be a matchmaker” Lydia winked, “Who's next? Derek and Stiles?”  
“Please, I’m not getting involved in that mess of sexual tension, they can work it for themselves. I have my own crushes to deal with”  
“Ohhh who?” Lydia leant forward across the counter, she loved moments like this, where for a minute she could forget that she was part of a crime fighting team made up of werewolves and a witch (they needed to find a new name for that) and just feel almost like a regular teenager again  
“Well....”  
“Oh my god it's Isaac isn't it?”  
Scott's mouth dropped open “How-”  
“Oh my god I knew it!” She slapped him on the arm “Oh my god that's what you mean wasn't it? Back in the library when you said that you guys didn't love each other in the way you thought you did? Oh my god you were each others beards!”  
“You seem so happy” Scott laughed with a shake of his head  
“I'm happy that you finally realised”  
“Likewise” Scott winked  
“Should I tell her how I feel?” Lydia asked with a frown  
“Soon” Scott grinned  
“Lydia?” Danny called from the living room “I found something”

  
  
When Allison, Stiles and Derek came downstairs, Danny, Lydia and Scott were huddled up together staring intently at the laptop in front of them  
“We have a situation” Scott said as soon as he felt their presence  
“Tell me something I don't know” Stiles laughed  
“yeah well it just got like a million times worse”  
“Oh fuck what now” Allison groaned as she fell down onto the sofa, the rest of the pack moved to join her, Lydia pulling Allison up so she can sit in the space, allowing Allison to rest her head on her lap  
“Okay where do we start?” Scott asked  
“Remember when Deaton mentioned Hecate?” Danny asked, Allison nodded “Well she was a Greek goddess”  
“But not just any goddess, she was like the goddess of _witchcraft_ ”  
“So that explains why Aisa and her coven were trying to summon her” Allison nodded  
“There's more” Lydia frowned “We looked up Aisa and that other name she mentioned to you, Atropos? turns out she was one of the three morai, the goddess of fate and destiny”  
“So?” Stiles asked  
“Atropos would cut the strings of fate, choosing how each mortal would die” Danny replied  
“And..?”  
“We kinda think that this chick is a reincarnation of her”  
“Are you crazy?” Derek asked, biting back a laugh  
“Derek, you're a werewolf, Scott's a werewolf. Allison is...some kind of witchy thing, tell me- where do you draw the line at crazy?” Stiles asked, Derek huffed looking suitably chagrined  
“Is reincarnation even possible?”  
“Well she's either that or a descendent” Lydia shrugged as she pushed a stray lock of hair from Allison's face “but it kinda makes us think that you...might be a descendent of Hecate” Lydia added, flinching as Allison shot up and twisted to face her  
“That's insane”  
“It's the best we have so far” Lydia defended. Allison's shoulders sagged in defeat  
“Okay.. What else?” Allison asked, dropping back down to Lydia's lap and draping her arm across her eyes  
“Okay so the three morai, she had two sisters but we haven't seen or heard from them, and she seems to want you for a glorified battery pack so...”  
“You think she needs me for a spell”  
“If you're the descendent or reincarnation of the goddess of witchcraft you're going to have a lot of power, and you've already proved that much from the fact you caused a earthquake without intending to”  
“Also from what we've read the morai and Hecate weren't exactly the best of buds” Scott added  
“I’m impressed” A voice from the corner of the room laughed  
“Deaton!” Stiles yelped “When did he get here?” he whispered to Derek who shrugged in response  
“So we're right?” Lydia asked, her attention on the vet.  
“I believe so” He nodded “Aisa performed a summoning ritual to reveal the descendant of Hecate, Allison triggered the ritual and as a result of that it woke up your abilities, they would have remained dormant for at least another year.”  
“So she needs me for something?”  
“Think of it this way, a coven is like a pack. Strength in numbers, you killed her coven and she activated your powers, much like Peter when he bit Scott so-”  
“So she wants me in her pack?”  
“And then she'll probably absorb your powers and kill you. As Scott kindly put it, your ancestor wasn't close with the morai”  
“I'm descended from a goddess....Just when things couldn't get weirder” Allison groaned  
“Why is Allison the first one from her family to have displays of power?” Derek asked  
“The power lies dormant for many years, it skips many generations, you aren't the first Allison, many o f your ancestors had the gift, but they were hunted down by Aisa, or followers of her, I’m even willing to bet many of them took their own lives when they discovered their abilities”  
“Wait, so Aisa isn't a descendant?”  
“I'm afraid not” Deaton shook his head “Aisa was in control of mortals fates, deciding when and how they died. The other two morai, her sisters were Clotho and Lachesis. Clotho was responsible for spinning the thread of human life. She also made major decisions, such as when a person was born, thus in effect controlling people's lives. This power enabled her not only to choose who was born, but also to decide when gods or mortals were to be saved or put to death. Lachesis was the apportioner, deciding how much time for life was to be allowed for each person or being. She measured the thread of life with her rod. She is also said to choose a person's destiny after a thread was measured. Aisa is a selfish being, she killed her sisters and absorbed their souls and magic, making her into what she is today.”  
“This is so much to take in” Allison sighed. Lydia frowned and took one of her hands “When you say what she is today you mean...?”  
“Mad. When you absorb a soul, remnants of the person they absorbed is trapped in their mind”  
“So she has her two dead sisters in her mind at all times?”  
“Not including the many others she has killed over the years”  
“So she's after Allison because?” Stiles asked, his fingers were drumming against the sides of his jeans, the tell-tale sign that his mind was moving a mile a minute  
“I'm a battery” Allison stated, sitting up, her eyes wide “If I’m descended from the goddess who basically created witchcraft it's gotta be like permanent power boost...”  
“She'll be immortal” Derek said  
“And unstoppable” Lydia added, they all looked at one another a grim silence filling the air  
“Well this just got intense” Stiles muttered, looking at the glares he received from everybody “Even more so!” he added with a shrug  
“So she isn't in a rush, she would have made a serious move by now, what happened in the mall was just a game to her” Allison sighed  
“But she must be weak, she literally has the power to cut the strings of life and yet she hasn't done so with any of us”  
“Without her sisters abilities, hers now lie useless” Deaton replied easily  
“So what's the plan?” Scott asked. Deaton folded his arms and looked thoughtful for a moment before looking to Allison.  
“The plan is, you and I start training. I'm going to teach you as much as possible in the time we have before she makes a move”  
“What do we do?” Derek asked, gesturing to the group  
“Scott, Danny. I need the two of you to go on a road trip to Paradise”  
“What's in Paradise?”  
“A store, for people like us- specialises in supernatural stuff. I'll write you a list of what we'll need, just tell them you're a friend of mine, they'll help”  
“Got it”  
“Derek, from now on you're Allison's bodyguard, you stay with her constantly okay?”  
Derek gave a solemn nod  
“Stiles, Lydia, do what you do best, research”  
“On it!” Stiles saluted

 


	4. Witchcraft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magic happens, the plot thickens and people who are supposed to be good may not be good???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've taken to naming all my chapters after songs, this one is particularly unoriginal haha, regardless, hope you enjoy!

“Scott!” Lydia grabbed his sleeve, stopping the boy “Are you guys leaving?”  
“Yeah, Deaton gave us a list of herbs and stuff we have to buy, I swear he's made some of this stuff up... What's wrong?”  
“Can you buy me some supplies?” she asked, handing him a list. Scott scanned the items and frowned   
“Why do you need this stuff?”  
“For magic, duh”  
“Do I want to know?”  
“Probably not”  
“Fine” Scott sighed “Keep her safe, I’ll see you soon” He smiled and pulled Lydia in for a quick hug. She watched him leave with Danny before joining the group in the living room   
“So we'll just go to school as normal?” Stiles asked Deaton  
“We have to try and keep a sense of normality so we don't arouse suspicion. Derek will shadow Allison”  
“Scott and Danny have left” Lydia announced  
“Good, they should be back by tomorrow at the latest, then we can get started”  
“Where do we start?” Allison asked  
“First we need to set up barriers and protection spells at your house, we can't risk her getting past. Rest for today, Derek will take you to school tomorrow before driving you to the Hale house where we will start our training”   
  


  
“Are you nervous?” Lydia asked in bed that night, her voice barely a whisper. Derek and Stiles were asleep downstairs  
“I'm just scared that I’m going to blow something up at school” Allison whispered, her back to Lydia  
“And the fact that a Greek goddess wants to use you as a battery to achieve immortality and world domination?”  
“Yeah, that's also pretty terrifying” Allison laughed as she rolled onto her back “I guess it's all part of the Beacon Hills charm” she gave Lydia a lazy grin  
“You seem calm about it” Lydia said  
“If I panic I’ll blow something up” Allison sighed “I'm terrified Lydia, honestly”  
“I believe you” Lydia reached out and squeezed Allison's hand  
  


  
Lydia wakes up first the next morning, curled together, her head resting against the base of Allison's neck, their fingers still threaded together  
  
  
“People keep staring as us” Allison muttered as the walked the hallway the next morning  
“Because we're hot” Lydia smiled easily “Well.. Most of us” She glared at Stiles  
“Ha ha, hilarious” He mocked with a roll of his eyes “It doesn't help that the last time they saw us in school Allison blew up a mug and then we all disappeared with no explaining” He added with a shrug  
“Which reminds me, we should probably steer clear of Finstock today” Allison looked around Lydia to Stiles  
“I'm always trying to stay away from him Alli”

  
  
  


“Okay Allison, let's talk witchcraft” Deaton sat across from her, Derek, Stiles and Lydia lingered nearby “With training anybody can cast a spell, but there are few who have the skills in their blood. Real magic comes from emotion- as you've probably already noticed. How you channel your emotions will affect the form of your magic. Magic can be split into many categories, those being, telekinesis, concilium and elemental, do you understand what I’m talking about?”   
“Wait, concilium?”  
“Mind control”  
“ohhhh” Allison nodded in realisation “Those are the three basic forms of magic, with an understanding of them you can create specific spells-”  
“Will she be able to turn somebody inside out?!” Stiles asked suddenly  
“If she wanted to?” Deaton replied as Derek smacked Stiles around the head “Anyway... For example when you've learnt how to control elemental magic you can craft specific spells, a ball of fire for example- lethal against vampires”  
“Werewolves don't seem so keen on it either” Lydia mused, ignoring the glare she received from Derek  
“As you can probably guess, magic is like a muscle, exercise it and it will become stronger, luckily you are naturally gifted, but if you force yourself you risk sending yourself into a coma, close to what happened back at the mall”  
“So, I nearly forced myself into a coma?” Allison asked, Deaton nodded “Fun... What are we going to focus on today?”  
“Let's go for a walk, I’ve enchanted the land surrounding the house so we don't have to worry about any....unwanted visitors” Allison nodded and followed Deaton out of the room, flashing the group a small smile as she passed them.  
  


  
“Derek can still hear us, though I trust he knows when to keep his mouth shut”  
“I'm sure Stiles can keep him distracted” Allison chuckled  
“How are you dealing with all of this?” Deaton asked  
“Honestly? I'm just kind of rolling with it, It feels like a dream” Allison admitted  
“It'll take some getting used to” Deaton nodded “Before we get started on any magic I wanted to discuss tuning in with you”  
“Tuning in?”  
“As I said earlier, true magic stems from emotion, knowing what emotions to tune into is the key”  
“So what? Like happiness makes me shoot out sunshine and rainbows?”  
“Not quite” Deaton laughed “Happiness stems from the heart, as does love. They're best used in healing or acting as an anchor should you lose control”  
“And anger is elemental right?”  
“Wrong, controlling elements takes determination, as does telekinesis and concilium, Anger is used in dark magic- a path you don't want to head down”  
“What's the difference between dark and light magic?”  
“The castor, take you and Aisa for example, her greed and lust for life have left her without a sound mind, her rage knows no bounds”  
“And that's what makes her so dangerous?”  
“Now you're beginning to understand” Deaton nodded “Another key to magic is herbology, when used correctly and in the right combination can have devastating effects”  
“But they can also be used to poison and harm”  
“Correct”   
“But to use them in that way would be an act of dark magic?”   
“You learn fast. Shall we return to the house?”

  
  
“Okay Allison, take a deep breath, clear your mind and focus on the pencil” Allison glared at the pencil “Focus on making it float”   
The silence in the room was deafening, never before has a group of people stared so intently at a pencil   
“Try lifting your hand” Stiles suggested. Allison dropped her focus on the pencil with a sigh and glared at him   
“Try again” Deaton demanded

  
  
Stiles was bored  
Magic was boring, Allison had been staring at the pencil for an hour. An hour! And not even a movement.   
Derek had gone for a walk of the perimeter and Lydia was sat opposite Stiles in the derelict living room, a book in her hands but her eyes focussed on the kitchen  
“Try it again”  
“I can't do it Deaton!” Allison groaned  
“Don't get upset, just breathe”  
Lydia and Stiles exchanged a look before Lydia got up and walked into the kitchen  
“Give us a minute?” she asked Deaton who seemed to hesitate for a moment before nodding and leaving the kitchen, hovering by the doorway where Stiles joined him  
“Lydia I can't do it” Allison had her head buried in her hands  
“I'm sorry, I thought you were Allison Argent? Bad ass hunter, total hottie and bona fide descendant from a Greek goddess” Lydia placed her hands palms flat on the table, her gaze focussed on Allison who reluctantly peeled her hands from her face and placed them parallel to Lydia's “Now take a deep breath” Allison complied “Close your eyes. Focus on your heart, listen to the beat” Lydia looked down to the pencil and placed her hands on top of Allison's “Focus on your core, picture your magic travelling through your veins, down your arms and out of your fingertips” Allison took a deep breath, Lydia bit back a gasp as she felt what she could only describe as sparks jumping the distance between their fingers, the hairs on the back of her neck prickled “Now lift your hands up slowly and repeat after me. Levitas” she added, not missing how her voice seemed breathless  
Allison lifted their hands up slowly  
“Levitas”   
A tense silence filled the room, Allison could hear Lydia's breath hitch slightly, she could feel Stiles' and Deaton's gazes on the back of her head, she could feel the magic coursing through her veins, it was pleasant, she felt warm. Happy.

“Open your eyes”   
Allison's eyes snapped open, focussing on Lydia immediately, before dropping to the space between them. The pencil hovered there, shaking slightly as Allison gasped  
“You did it” Lydia smiled, Allison stared at the pencil for a moment longer before a grin stretched over her face, her dimples showing  
“We did it” Allison corrected  
From the doorway Deaton smiled and nodded to himself as Stiles ran in to hug the brunette. The shock causing the pencil to clatter back onto the table.  
They practised for another hour, with Lydia's guidance she was able to lift items as heavy as a book for up to five minutes before they fell from the air  
“Practice, try and call the items to you. You did well today Allison” Deaton smiled as he pulled his coat on “I'll see you all tomorrow”  
The group waved as the vet left the house  
“Now what?” Allison asked  
“Pizza at Allison's?” Stiles suggested, glancing at Lydia's raised eyebrow “It's a celebration!” He added with a grin  
“You just want an excuse to eat pizza” Derek sighed, Allison grinned nonetheless  
“Pizza it is” Allison agreed, watching as Stiles pulled out his phone to call Scott

  
  
“The house smells weird” Derek muttered as they walked towards the door  
“That's because me and Danny spent the afternoon putting weird shit around it” Scott replied as he adjusted the pizzas in his hands  
“Deaton had this weird red powder and he drew pictures by the front door” Danny added “Pretty sure he did some spells as well” He added  
“It's a stave, it protects against evil” Lydia stated as she approached the door  
“I've seen that before” Scott nodded as Allison unlocked the house, he shared a look with Lydia before following the group in  
  


  
They all left a few hours later, save for Derek who had turned the sofa into his new home for the next few days. The night had been relaxed, the teens had done all their homework as to avoid another Finstock situation and Allison had successfully annoyed Stiles by levitating slices of pizza out of his grasp.

 

 

“Scott” Lydia called, the wolf stopped in his tracks a questioning look on his face, Lydia levelled a gaze at him, a perfect eyebrow raised  
“Oh right!” Danny smacked his forehead in realisation. He ran over to Danny and Lydia watched them exchange words before Danny pulled a bag from the trunk and handed it over to Scott who waved his thanks and ran back to Lydia “Everything you asked for” he grinned as Lydia took the bag, rummaging through it's contents quickly. Scott glanced at the drawing beside the door “Is that why you asked for that pendant?” He asked  
“She needs all the help she can get”  
“Then why haven't you given it her yet?”  
“Like I said, she needs all the help she can get” Lydia sighed  
“You aren't going to go into details are you?” Scott asked. Lydia pursed her lips and gave him a tight smile.  
  
  
“Will you be okay on the sofa?” Allison asked as she stacked the pizza boxes and carried them into the kitchen  
“It's a comfortable sofa” Derek replied   
“I'll take that as a yes” Allison muttered “What about the smells?”  
“I'm used to them now” Allison nodded and began to walk towards the stairs before she faltered and turned back to face the alpha  
“Her Der... Do you ever smell vanilla?”   
“Why?” Derek asked with a frown  
“I always smell vanilla, I was wondering if you knew where it was coming from?”   
“I smell it frequently, I couldn't place it if I wanted to” He replied with a shake of his head  
“Okay...” Allison sighed, slightly disheartened “Night Der”  
“Goodnight”  
  
Allison woke up a few hours later in a cold sweat, unable to remember the events of her dream after tossing and turning for a few hours, still unable to sleep she wondered downstairs to find Derek flicking through the TV  
“I didn't realise there was so much crap on TV” He said as she reached the bottom step  
“There's never anything good on at 3am I’m afraid” Allison chuckled as she rubbed her eyes “why aren't you asleep?”  
“I could ask you the same thing” Derek replied as Allison sits beside him on the sofa  
They settle for watching bad TV movies together until it's time for Allison to get ready for school, comfortable in the silence between them  
  


 

For the next few days they keep up with this routine, Derek drives her to school and hovers near by until she leaves, he drives her to his home where Stiles, Lydia and Deaton are waiting (Danny and Scott came once but Deaton felt it was overwhelming) Derek would then drive Allison home where they'd eat a quiet meal, Allison would do her homework and disappear to bed, only to return downstairs a few hours later unable to sleep.  
Naturally sleep deprivation and magic don't go hand in hand.  
“Allison?” Lydia poked her gently, they were in the middle of a chemistry class “Allison wake up” Lydia stated, poking the girl in the back with more force. She shot up suddenly, a crack of thunder was heard overhead, Lydia grabbed Allison's shoulder “It's okay, you're in class” Lydia said quickly. Allison stared at Lydia with wild eyes and clutched the hand on her shoulder before she settled  
“I'm okay” Allison said after a minute  
“You're not” Lydia stated “I can feel your magic pulsing through your skin”  
“No I’m not but I like being ignorant” Allison sighed as folded her arms along her desk and rested her chin on top of them. She nodded to Stiles and Scott, as if to tell him that everything was okay  
“Are you having nightmares?” Lydia whispered  
“I think so? I can't remember them” Allison turned her head to look at Lydia, who's face was twisted up into an unreadable expression “What's with the face? What are you thinking?”  
“Not good thoughts.” Lydia fumbled around in her pocket for a minute before pulling out a small black box and slid it across the desk  
“What's that?” Allison asked  
“Just open it” Lydia muttered, her eyes looking at anything but Allison. Allison frowned but took the box, opening it to reveal a wooden pendant with markings carved into it, Allison removed it from the box on each side of the pendant sat a brown bead, held together by a leather cord  
“It's beautiful” Allison whispered. Lydia reached forward and took the necklace from her hand and pushed the hair from her neck   
“It's for protection” Lydia fastened the clasp and let her hands brush against Allison's neck for a moment longer “The marking is 'Aegishjalmur' Deaton painted it on your door, it's also known as the 'helm of awe' Nordic warriors would use it for luck in battle but it's also used for protection, the pendant is birch, the beads are agate and the cord is soaked in rue oil. All are used for protection spells” Lydia said   
“You've been doing your research...” Allison smiled as she held the pendant in her hand “Thank you Lydia, I don't know how I can thank you”   
Lydia placed a hand on her shoulder “Don't die, that's all I ask”   
Allison flashed her a smile that made Lydia's heart drop  
that was her fake smile. Lydia realised that Allison thought she was going to die.  
  
  
Derek was waiting in the parking lot, arms folded and leaning against his car when Allison and Lydia approached him, he eyed the necklace for a moment before opening the door Allison  
“Deaton wants to meet at Allison's today” he told Lydia  
“What? why?”  
“He didn't say. He asked for you and Stiles to meet us there as usual”   
“There's something wrong isn't there?” Lydia whispered as he shut the door, Derek's lips formed a straight line  
“I don't know” He answered honestly before walking around to the drivers seat “I'll see you in a bit”  
Lydia watched as Derek sped off before pulling out her cellphone  
“Stiles, we're heading to Allison's. Yeah, Deaton's orders. I'll meet you there”  


  
Deaton was waiting for them outside when Derek pulled up  
“What's the occasion?” Allison asked as she climbed out  
“We should go inside and wait for the others” Deaton said simply, Allison and Derek shared a concerned look before obliging.   
“How is your telekinesis coming along?” Deaton asked as he took a seat, Allison pulled off her jacket and threw it on the back of the sofa  
“Pretty well” She nodded as she walked into the kitchen, she returned a moment later with a can of soda in her hand and three more floating behind her, she settled them down on the table and sat down in her fathers armchair, the fact that Derek hovered close by, his arms folded didn't ease her now growing nerves  
“You don't need to speak any more” Deaton noted  
“I still have to think it though, but it's getting easier” Allison admitted, she was reluctant to admit that the only way she seemed to be able to do anything remotely magical was to think of a certain strawberry blonde first. The door knocked and Allison and Derek scrambled towards it, Allison reached the door first  
“There's something wrong” she whispered, quiet enough that Deaton couldn't hear it but the slight nod of Derek's head confirmed he had. Allison opened the door to reveal an equally concerned looking Stiles and Lydia  
“Is everything okay?” Lydia whispered  
“I don't know” Allison replied as they headed into the living room. Once they were all seated Deaton sat forward in his seat  
“When was the last time you slept properly Allison?”   
“Define properly...”  
“Through the night”  
“Does the one day coma count?”  
“No”  
“A long time” Allison nodded to herself  
“You're going to get everybody killed unless you sleep”   
“That's.... A really dramatic way to put it” Stiles whispered to Derek  
“You need to sleep” Deaton said as he pulled a vial from his bag and slid it over the table. Allison picked it up tentitivley, looking between the group for advice  
“Why did you feel the need to bring us all here if you only wanted to make Allison take a nap?” Lydia asked, her tone sharp  
“Because I felt it would put her at ease knowing you were all here” Deaton replied cooly, Lydia looked to Derek for any sign that Deaton was lying, his face remained passive “Drink it Allison, we'll all be here when you wake up”   
Allison looked unsure but complied, pulling the cork out and drinking the contents in one go.   
“What's in it?” Lydia looked at the empty vial. Deaton levelled his gaze at her  
“Oh you know, peppermint, African violet, mugwort-”  
Derek felt Lydia's heart rate spike, her body tensing- her gaze focused on Allison

“Lemon grass... and-”  
“Don't you fucking dare say what I think you're going to say!” Lydia yelled as she leapt from her seat  
“What? What did he do?!” Stiles yelled as Lydia grabbed Allison's head as it dropped forward, Derek growled at Deaton and leapt across the room, grabbing the man and pinning him to the wall by his throat  
“What did you do to her?” He growled, eyes flashing red  
“I helped her go to sleep”  
“Lydia?” Stiles asked, the girl was busy pressing her fingers to Allison's neck   
“She's alive. What the fuck Deaton? Who's side are you on?”  
“Yours of course”   
“What did he put in the drink Lydia?!” Stiles yelled  
“Nightshade”   
Derek growled at Deaton again  
“Now now Derek, don't get angry. Put me down and I’ll explain everything.” Derek looked over to Lydia and Stiles who were supporting Allison's limp body “Oh, and you might want to put her in bed” Deaton added with a smile. Lydia nodded at Derek who let the man drop to the ground, he was by their side at an instant, lifting Allison into his arms  
“Explain, before I set the wolf on you” Stiles said, his voice low  
“A magical coma” Deaton said “There's something holding her back, blocking her powers. Think of it as a form of therapy”  
“You put her in a coma? Don't you think talking to her would have helped?”  
“There isn't enough time for that Stiles and you know it”  
“Wake her up” Derek growled  
“I wish I could but-”   
“You used a spell” Lydia groaned “That's why you used mugwort and nightshade”  
“What?” Stiles asked  
“They both have similar qualities, the main one they share is astral projection, so where did you send her?”  
“The dream scape, shall we take her to her room?”  
They obliged, Derek carried Allison through the house and placed her on the bed, on the way up Stiles slipped out his phone and typed a message out to Scott and Danny   
“What the fuck is the dream scape?” Stiles asked once they were all stood in Allison's room, even her could feel the rage pouring off of Lydia and Derek   
“A limbo of sorts, it's a world that contains many other worlds”   
“Dude, in English”   
“Think of a huge room” Derek stepped forward “That room is the dream scape, and within the dream scape there are millions of doors, behind each door is another world. Those worlds are our personal dreamscapes”  
“Like the monsters inc factory?” Stiles asked  
“Yes Stiles...” Derek sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose “Like in the monsters inc factory. And now Deaton has gone and trapped Allison in hers, locked the door and thrown away the key”  
“So she's trapped in her mind?”  
“Pretty much”  
“What the fuck Deaton?!” Stiles yelled   
“It's our best chance that she'll gain control of her powers before Aisa comes for her”  
“There's a catch though” Derek said  
“What is it?” Lydia asked, she had been silent throughout the entire conversation, instead opting to sit on the bed beside Allison and hold her hand  
“I assume you've heard that when the body sleeps the soul is separated from the body?”   
“That's a myth” Lydia shook her head. Deaton gave her a pointed look  
“Clearly we were myth-taken” Stiles chuckled lamely. Derek and Lydia glared at him  
“Derek, can you hit him for me?” The alpha was only too happy to oblige “So you tore her soul from her body and locked it in a limbo between life and death?” Lydia asked  
“That's a gruesome way of putting it... but yes” Deaton nodded  
“And tell me, why shouldn't I kill you for doing that?” Derek asked  
“By all means you should kill me, but remember Derek, I’ve done nothing but help you and the people you care about for many years, why would you doubt me now?” He asked, Derek replied with a low growl  
“How long does she have?” Stiles asked  
“Three to four days” Deaton replied  
“Hear that Argent? You're on the clock” Lydia brushed a stray lock of hair out of the girls face

 


	5. Mind of a Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coma!Allison has some issues she needs to work through

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost forgot to upload this today, blame Allydia fanfiction

Allison sat up in her bed with a start, looking around  
“Lydia?” she called, walking to her bedroom door “Stiles?” She wondered through the house calling all of their names, frowning when she found the house empty. She went back into her room to grab her keys and ran down the stairs and out of the house, there were no cars in the driveway.... there were no cars anywhere for that matter. Allison took a deep breath and frowned, the air felt stale, almost suffocatingly so, her gaze flitted around the neighbourhood, tensing as the hairs on the back of her neck prickled, giving her the impression she was being watched, she ran back into the house, kicking the door behind her as she went. She headed back up to her room  
“What the fuck?” she muttered, her bow was nowhere to be found, she opened all of her drawers and searched her hiding spots for any of the weapons she normally kept but came up short. “fuck” she sighed again before eyeing her bed, running to it she flipped over a pillow letting out a relieved laugh and grabbing the knife and flipping it in her hands, feeling safer already.   
“Right then...” She said to the empty room “Let's find out what the fuck is going on”   
It was a long walk, but she headed to Lydia's first, then to Danny's, then Scott's and Stiles. There was nobody in and nobody around town.   
She was alone

 

 

 

“So he just put her in a coma? Just like that?!” Scott yelled, his eyes flashing gold briefly “Why didn't you kill him!” He shouted at Derek  
“I wanted to.” Derek sighed “Believe me I still do. But he's right, he hasn't faulted us so far”   
“If she can't get back in the next three days she'll die” Scott growled  
“You can't think like that Scott, she will wake up. She will” Lydia muttered, she still hadn't moved from her spot on the bed   
“How can you be so calm?” Scott asked, Lydia didn't reply, she just pursed her lips and continued to rub circles into Allison's hand with her thumb  
“What do we do?” Stiles asked  
“We make some coffee and we wait” Derek replied, finally peeling his eyes away from Allison and Lydia to look at Stiles.   
  
Stiles and Scott headed to the kitchen to put a pot of coffee on   
“She isn't calm you know” Stiles said  
“I know, she just hides it so damn well” Scott shook his head  
“She'll come back, she's Allison freaking Argent for crying out loud!”  
“I know dude”   
“You gotta have faith!” Stiles grinned and slapped Scott on the back

 

 

It was pure daylight, there should be people here. Allison walked through the town, the silence was proving to be maddening. There was only one place she hadn't been to yet.  
By the time she reached the Hale house, the sun had set, the house looking menacing in the twilight.  
“No car, why am I not surprised” Allison sighed as she walked up the steps and opened the door, wincing as the wood creaked from the strain. She went to walk upstairs, hoping the alpha had some books that could explain what the fuck was going on  
“Hey kiddo” a cheerful voice to her left greeted. Allison froze. That voice... Bracing herself she turned   
“Kate...”  
“You don't look pleased to see me” Kate cocked her head to one side, Allison stumbled backwards, feeling herself pale at the sight the woman’s throat was hanging from her neck, she looked exactly how she had done that night, despite the gruesome sight Kate was looking at her as though it was a regular visit.  
“What...what are you doing here?” Allison asked  
“Oh you know me” Kate waved her hand breezily “I like to drop in from time to time, how are the wolves?” She asked as she walked towards Allison before scrunching up her face “Never mind, I don't care” She was in Allison's space by now “I'm more interested in _you._ I hear you're of the supernatural type now”   
“I-” Allison began but the words were caught in her throat, her gaze fell on the necklace that lay against her aunts chest  
“I'm sorry kid, but you know the rules” Kate shrugged, her grin still in place “Hunters code and all”   
Before Allison could respond she was thrown through the wall, coming to a sliding halt. She pushed herself up and looked over to Kate, looking as magnificent as ever as the dust settled around her   
“Where am I?” Allison chocked out as she stumbled to her feet “Why are you here?!”   
“Oh Allison, sweetie that isn't nice.” Kate tutted “Okay, seeing as you look like an adorable little puppy, I’ll give you the spark notes version” Kate turned her back on Allison and walked back into the room where Peter had killed her “This” She threw her hands out dramatically “Is a dream. And you” She span around and pointed a finger at Allison “Are in a coma”  
“What?” Allison exclaimed, she made a mental note to kill Deaton.  
“That's right kiddo. And this is where it gets fun, you've got all this guilt, trauma...whatever on your shoulders and it's holding you back”  
“You aren't making any sense” Allison shook her head, secretly she understood every word, she as just trying to buy time as she racked her memory for any of the Latin phrases that Lydia had taught her. Kate was beginning to look annoyed by this point  
“You have demons, hell we all do, but!” Kate got into her personal space and tapped a finger against Allison's temple, her grin still firmly in place “Yours are coming back, and honey, they want blood, because you see, you die in your dream...bye bye real Allison.” Kate stepped back and waved her hand mockingly “And you have to move fast because your body can't exactly last long without a soul”  
“And you're one of my demons aren't you?” Allison asked  
“Well....Yeah” Kate shrugged “But that's beside the point, it's no fun if you don't fight back and besides I have kinda missed my little niece!” Kate tried to hug Allison, but she ducked underneath her aunts arms and span around, Kate feigned a hurt expression “So, you and Lydia?”  
“Leave her out of it” Allison hissed  
“Ohhhh protective aren't we?” Kate laughed “Now it all makes sense” she nodded thoughtfully to herself  
“What does?”   
“Oh you'll see” Kate replied with a wink  
“You're a sociopath” Allison sighed   
“I followed the code!” Kate yelled, her playful demeanour gone  
“No you didn't! Dad told me! There were kids in here!” Allison yelled as she gestured wildly to the derelict building “You killed innocents!”   
“I FOLLOWED THE CODE” Kate screamed as she lunged towards her, Allison easily ducked out of the way and slammed the palm of her hand into Kate's back, sending her into the stair banister  
“We have a new code now!” Allison yelled as Kate got to her feet, Allison easily deflected each of the blows “We _protect_ those who can't protect themselves!”   
“You're not going to survive this Allison” Kate spat as she threw Allison into the door, cracking the frame, Allison slumped down to the ground “It's a shame really” Kate sighed “As your aunt I felt a responsibility to raise you as a great hunter...” Allison looked over to the knife that she had dropped earlier and focussed her attention on it “Instead you're a shitty hunter and an even shittier witch” Kate bent down and wrapped her fingers around Allison's neck and lifted her into the air. Allison laughed harshly and spat the blood from her mouth, watching it splatter by Kate's feet  
“And in the end.... you....” Allison choked as Kate's body tensed “You were a shitty aunt” Allison gasped as Kate dropped to her knees, feeling for the knife in her back. Allison walked past her and pulled the knife from her back and dropped down on the stairs rubbing away the pain in her neck as her aunt lay on the ground, slowly bleeding out.   
She sat like this for a while until she was sure the body had stopped moving and kicked her onto her back   
“You don't deserve this” Allison pulled the necklace, the chain snapping in half. She left the Hale house without looking back, not batting an eyelid at the fact the sun was now beginning to rise, she did wonder if time was linear in dreams, though she doubted this. Honestly? She just wanted to sleep- she chuckled dryly, wanting to sleep when in the midst of a coma sounded pretty fucked up in her ears   
  
  
Derek doesn't dream often, but when he does it's always of the one place he feels truly at home. The woods. This is where he found himself, running between the trees, he'd grown up here. He knows every tree, every nook and cranny like the back of his hand. But this?   
This felt toxic, blood permeated the air, every breath he took felt like a chore. He often stayed away from his home in dreams, they brought up memories that would manifest themselves in disturbing ways if he visited. Instead he tried to distance himself, finding himself walking through the woods, his fingers brushing against the trees  
“Derek?”  
He span around with such speed leaves flew up, blocking his view briefly  
“Allison?” He lowered his guard “is it really you?”  
“I could ask you the same thing..” Allison took a step backwards “Are you one of them?”  
“One of what?” he asked with a frown as he scanned her body “You're hurt” he nodded towards the bruising on her neck  
“It's nothing”  
“It's really you isn't it?” He asked, taking a step towards her  
“I think so? How did you get here?” Allison asked  
“Where am I?”  
“I think...you're in my dream?”   
Derek frowned, that was impossible  
“I was just at your house... Kate was there... She told me I’m in a coma”   
Or apparently not  
“You are. Deaton did it”  
“I figured” Allison laughed, she had a dangerous look in her eye, Derek smirked, he was willing to bet she was thinking of killing the vet for this.  
“You need to wake up” He said after a moment  
“Yeah... I can't” Allison groaned “Kate said there are people here who want to kill me”  
“She's right, they're like manifestations of your subconscious and they're blocking your powers or something”   
“That's kind of what Kate said, she called them my demons”  
“Where is she?”  
Allison held out the pendant   
“Dead” She stated as she threw the pendant against a nearby tree, she frowned “More dead....You know what I mean” She shook her head “what do I do Derek?”  
“Don't die” Derek suggested  
“Right then. Helpful” Allison sighed as she walked past Derek “You should go back” She called over her shoulder  
“What about you?”  
“Clearly I have some demons to deal with. There is one thing you can do for me though”  
“Of course”  
She continued walking and Derek found himself fighting the urge to follow her “Tell Stiles and the others I said hey”  


  
Derek woke up suddenly, raising his arms to shield his eyes from the sunlight bleeding through the curtains  
“Whoa Der what's up?!” Stiles was at his side in an instant  
“Allison” He choked “I was with her... ”  
They looked towards Allison before sprinting downstairs, Scott, Danny and Lydia were sat together on the sofa each palming a mug of coffee and watching TV, all ready but reluctant to head to school  
“I was in Allison's dream” Derek said as soon as he reached the bottom of the stairs. The three teens leapt to their feet   
“Is she okay?” Lydia asked  
“She had just killed her aunt, she wasn't exactly hugs and kisses” Derek shot back dryly  
“How did you end up in her dream?” Scott asked  
“I don't know”  
“What did It feel like?” Danny asked  
“Wrong, like I didn't belong”   
“What do we do?”   
“Change of plan. Scott, you and Stiles go to the house, there are some books upstairs, I need you to get them and bring them here. Danny, Lydia you go to school, blend in, act normal  
“I'd rather stay here...” Lydia pouted at Derek  
“That was an order Lydia. Go to school”   
Derek pulled Stiles to one side while they were all getting ready to leave  
“I need clothes, I don't think Allison's dad will appreciate me raiding his closet”  
“Got you covered bro” Stiles saluted as he turned to leave. Derek watched his pack leave before filling up a mug of coffee and heading back upstairs.  
  
  


Allison reached her house after what felt like an eternity, being sure to lock the door behind her before walking up the stairs and into her room  
There were people, no. Not people, Kate hadn't been real, they were manifestations of her subconscious, they were monsters. Demons. There were things in her mind that wanted to kill her.  
She placed her knife on her desk and walked over to the window   
Kate had been important to her life, like a sister to her her death had been a defining moment for her. Allison stretched out her arms  
“So what else impacted my life?” She asked herself.   
A sound outside her room shut her up, Allison headed to the desk and grabbed the knife, dropping down into a defensive position, a knock on her door forced her to take a step back  
“Honey? Is everything alight?” The voice asked  
Allison’s shoulders sagged, she knew that voice. The door knocked again. Allison looked towards the window before looking back at the door  
“Mom...”

 


	6. A Dream Within a Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia is so done with sitting back and waiting

“Has it occurred to you that the teachers in this school don't seem to care that most of us never turn up any more?” Danny asked  
“What do you mean?” Lydia replied, her eyes still firmly on her book, they had holed up in the library, Lydia had hauled every folklore book she owned with them  
“Well, Erica, Boyd and Isaac haven't been here for like a month, they're god knows where doing god knows what. There's always at least two of us away at any given time. Do teachers just not care?”  
“Probably not, I think they'll just be pleased if we have a decent number of classmates who live to graduate” Lydia sighed  
“Do you want to go back?” Danny asked, Lydia shook her head  
“Derek said we have to stay here, besides, I feel so useless there”  
“I know, I feel like that all the time”  
“What? Why?” Lydia's head snapped up  
“Because! Scott, Derek and the others are _werewolves. You_ and Stiles are like the awesome researchers and Allison's a hunter _and_ a witch, and I’m.. just me” Danny sighed. Lydia slammed the book down on the table, attracting the attention of some students sat a distance away

“Don't ever say that again Danny. You are important, next to Allison you're the best with a sword, you're only one out of all of us who can hack into police records among many other questionably legal sources. You are pack. Never forget that, we'll all bonded together whether you like it or not. Now” She slid a book over to Danny “Look for anything to do with the dreamscape”

   
  


“Derek!” Stiles yelled as they ran into the house, he ran up the stairs and practically kicked the door open. Derek looked up from the book he was reading, Allison was still motionless on the bed  
“The fault in our stars? Really?” Stiles nodded to the book before shaking his head “Not important! We found something-”  
“Thanks for the help Stiles” Scott growled as he walked into the room, a box in his arms “Clothes and books as requested”  
“What did you find?” Derek asked  
“Dude your house was wrecked....like more than usual”  
“What?” Derek asked, placing the book on the desk  
“There was a hole in one of your walls, the table was smashed and your front door was like cracked” Stiles flailed his hands  
“He had coffee on the way” Scott glanced at his friend “There's more” He pulled something out of his pocket and dangled it from his hand  
“Is that....”  
“The necklace Kate gave Allison” Derek grabbed it from Scott's hand  
“We found it-”  
“South of the house at the base of a tree” Derek finished, his eyes snapping up to lock onto Stiles  
“How did you know?” Stiles asked  
Derek stood up and walked over to Allison and pushed the hair from her neck to reveal some already fading bruises  
“Because I was with her when she threw it”  
  
  
  
Lydia drove to her house first, filling up a bag with some clothes before grabbing the box under her bed, now known as the 'box of wonder” it contained all of the herbs, flowers and ingredients she had forced Scott to buy for her, inside there were candles and a small mortar and pestle. She stuffed the box into her bag and slipped back out of the house before her mom could notice.  
  
“Where's Lydia?” Scott asked as he raided the contents of Allison's kitchen, pulling out a box of cookies  
“She had to go home and get some things, did you get the books from Derek's place?” Danny asked, frowning as Scott choked on one of the cookies, spraying crumbs al over the counter  
“Shit we forgot to text you guys, yeah we got the books but the place was like destroyed” Danny raised an eyebrow “More destroyed” Scott shrugged, offering a cookie to Danny  
“What did it?”  
“Honestly, we think it was Allison”  
“How is that possible?” Danny asked as he bit down on his cookie  
“Dude at this point I’m just nodding along with what everybody says. So long as she wakes up I don't really care about the implications”  
“So where's Stiles and Derek?”  
“Stiles is upstairs with Allison looking through the books and Derek and went out for a run, I don't think he likes being cooped up for too long”  
“Are we all like, living here now? Because I don't think my mom is down with that idea” Danny shook his head as he grabbed another cookie  
“It's cool, if you have to go home don't worry about it. So long as either me or Der is here you guys can do whatever”  
Lydia let herself into the house and waved to the teens before walking past them to head upstairs  
“I think she's even scarier when she's crazy focused like that” Scott whispered, reaching into the box to grab another cookie, letting out a whine when his hand came up empty “Derek better get back soon. We need to go on a grocery run”  
  
“Lydia- hey” Stiles greeted  
“Any changes?” Lydia asked as she crouched beside Allison, taking in the bruises around her neck  
“Not so much as a murmur” Stiles sighed, he'd texted Lydia towards the end of school telling her everything they had found out when he and Scott had insisted the Hale house this morning (he'd deliberately left it that late so she wouldn't try and skip classes) “What's in the bag?” Stiles asked  
“Clothes mostly, brought my herbs as well” Lydia shrugged as she climbed onto the bed, careful not to disturb the girl, knowing full well that it didn't matter  
“So you're staying here?”  
“Are you?” Lydia asked as she pulled out the box and set it on the bed beside Allison  
“If I can get away with it, yeah” Stiles nodded “So why did you bring your little magic collection?”  
“Because if what Derek said is true, that the only thing she has in that world is that knife she insists on sleeping with, she's going to need help”  
“But how? Like how did her blood and that locket come through to this world”  
“I don't know, it might... If I had to guess? I'd say there's a tear somewhere here”  
“A tear?”  
“Yeah” Lydia nodded, her lips pursed in thought “Think of it like this, we've learnt that there are different worlds right? Like the dreamscape?”  
“Yeah?” Stiles nodded, his face twisted in confusion  
“Right well... the barrier between these worlds must be so thin...”  
“So it's possible that because of this 'tear' Allison's dream world is bleeding into our own reality?”  
“Exactly!” Lydia pointed at Stiles  
Stiles shook his head “This is giving me a migraine” He perked up slightly “Sorry, you didn't actually say why you brought the magic box”  
“Because, Danny found a page in one of the books I....borrowed.... from Deaton.” She rummaged through her backpack and pulled out the book she was referring to and flicked to the bookmarked page and handed it to Stiles  
“Can't you give me the spark notes version?”  
Lydia let an irritated sigh “Before battles witches and warlocks would paint their bodies with the pigments of certain plants and flowers”  
“Why?”  
“It acts as like a conduit, allowing the magic to flow through the body and be focused more specifically, so like for a power boost they would paint dragons blood- and no, not literal dragons blood, that's the name for a resin that comes from different plants.” Lydia watched as Stiles deflated “Anyway, they'd paint that next to their heart because that's where they believed that the magic would originate from. Or the witches that specialised in healing would paint their bodies with African violets, sage or cinnamon to name a few-”  
“So you want to paint Allison's body?” Stiles asked, raising an eyebrow  
“Yes”  
“Will it work?”  
“I don't know” Lydia pursed her lips and glanced away from Stiles, unwilling to meet his gaze  
“Oh no...” Stiles groaned “Lydia you aren't seriously thinking- No Lydia you can't” He whined  
“I have to try, Derek did it, maybe I can too”  
“Lydia it isn't safe”  
“Stiles” Lydia glared  
“I....Fine. BUT you have to talk to Derek about it first okay?” Lydia frowned and looked back to Allison “Lydia” Stiles said firmly  
“Fine. Fine okay, I’ll wait for Derek” she relented  
  
  
  
  
Allison forced as much air into her lungs as possible and ran. She just ran, her mother was behind her somewhere, she just knew it, she cut through an alley way heading towards the main road when a body slams into her, sending her to the ground biting down a swear as her she throws out her arm to cushion the fall wishing for the millionth time that day she had a jacket.  
“You can't run Allison” Victoria sighs “I wish you hadn't left the house”  
“You aren't real”  
“I'm real enough for you to be scared aren't I? Victoria smiled a wolfish grin, she crouched down to Allison's level and reached for the necklace around her neck “Cute, did Scott buy it for you?” Allison smacked her hand away  
“You know he didn't”  
“Of course, a mother knows all”  
“You aren't my mother”  
“I never would have thought you would be into _that_ type Allison” Victoria shook her head, Allison bit down on her tongue, trying not to show a reaction “Then again, you and Lydia were inseparable from day one weren't you? Funny, how it's taken you so long to see it”  
Allison got to her feet, letting out a shaky breath, killing Kate had been one thing, but this? Whole other ball game.  
“Your father must be disappointed, what with you running around with wolves and falling in love, you make a terrible hunter”  
“But I make a fantastic Beta” Allison growled “You say falling in love as though it was a bad thing”  
“Love is for the weak Allison” Victoria smirked, her eyes flashing yellow as she circled around Allison, “And that pretty necklace of yours? Isn't going to protect you from anything”  
Victoria began to run towards Allison, her figure beginning to morph into a wolf  
  
  
“Absolutely not”  
“Derek-”  
“No arguments Lydia, I said no” Derek folded his arms  
“I'm not suggesting a sleeping potion or anything Derek, I’m literally saying let me fall asleep next to her and see if I end up in the dreamscape like you did”  
“And what if you can't wake up?”  
“You woke up didn't you?”  
“It's different-”  
“Why? Because you're a wolf? Nope, sorry, don't buy it” Lydia folded her arms, glaring up at the alpha. To Stiles, it truly was a sight to behold. After a minute of intense glaring Derek growled and turned to the group  
“What's your opinions?”  
“If it helps Allison, I say do it” Scott said, Danny nodded his agreement, Derek looked towards Stiles  
“And you?”  
“If anybody can force themselves into another persons dreams, it's Lydia” Stiles shrugged, he caught Lydia smirk at him from the corner of his eye. Derek huffed and turned back to the girl  
“Fine. But if it at any point I feel like you've been under for to long, I’m waking you up” He pointed a finger at Lydia who grinned  
“Deal”

 

Derek had stepped out to take a phone call, the remaining pack members had huddled around Allison and Lydia in the bedroom  
“Bet this isn't how you pictured sleeping with Allison for the first time is it?” Stiles winked  
“Oh sweetie, if you think this is the first time we've slept in the same bed you are sorely mistaken” Lydia sighed  
“Do you have everything?”  
“Scott, we just spent the past hour turning the majority of my ingredients into paste, I have everything I need”  
“I just don't want you to get there and realise you forgot to bring lavender or something”  
“Don't be silly, I don't need lavender”  
Scott let out an annoyed sigh  
“Okay then” Lydia picked up one of the vials and uncorked it  
“Wait- what are you doing?”  
“It's a sleep potion”  
“Derek said-”  
“It's not the same one that Deaton used, it's no different than popping a few pills, did you really think I could fall asleep with four boys standing over my bed?” Lydia asked as she downed the contents “Besides, It takes a while to kick in, Derek won't know a thing” She added with a shrug. She lay flat on her back and looked up to Stiles who was stood closest to her  
“Time to go be a hero Lyds” He winked  
“Oh honey, you know I’ve saved all of your assess plenty of times” Lydia winked back  
Derek stormed into the room  
“We have a problem” He glanced towards Lydia “That was Deaton, a group of vampires have showed up”  
“Vampires?” Scott asked  
“Yes, Stiles, can you hold down the fort here?”  
“I thought we were supposed to have a wolf here at all times?” Stiles asked panicked  
“We are. But seeing as three of my betas decided to skip town just before a crisis, we're kind of stretched here”  
“I'll stay” Scott suggested “Take Stiles and Danny, they've dealt with vampires before and I know how to wake Lydia up if I have to”  
“Are you sure”  
“Yeah, go kick some vampire ass”  
“Gotta go save Beacon Hills again, good luck Lydia” Stiles kissed her on the forehead  
“Don't die” Lydia yawned  
The group were already on their way out by the time she replied, she heard Derek yell “For fucks sake Scott, call Isaac and tell him he can finish his search for his sexuality later. I want my betas back NOW” _  
_“Good luck Lydia, I’ll see you soon” Scott smiled sweetly, Lydia returned the smile as she closed her eyes, her grip tightening on the backpack in her arms  
  
  
  
  
Moving pencils was one thing, an entire sort of human being? A lot harder. Allison wiped the blood from her nose with the back of her hand impatiently as her mother lay dying at her feet, shards of glass impaling her body  
“My daughter should have never turned out like you”  
“I'm not your daughter, you're not my mother. My mother loved me and she was a great woman. You? You're just a nightmare” Allison hissed as she walked away  
  
  
Lydia woke up in Allison's bed, she let out a sigh of relief- her backpack was still in her arms,she made a mental note to research tears and their limitations when they had a moment to breathe. Lydia realised that the room was empty, that was a good sign right?  
“Scott?” She called out, nodding to herself when she heard no reply  
She swung the bag onto her back and headed down the stairs, she knew she didn't have much time, but she was in an entire town, with no knowledge where Allison would be. Derek had said he had seen her in the forest but that had been almost a day ago and she could literally be anywhere. She decided to throw caution to the wind and head home  
  
Allison dropped down onto Lydia's bed and closed her eyes, if she tried hard enough she could almost smell Lydia's shampoo, it brought her a small comfort. Spending your time trying to avoid being killed by the manifestations of your mind tends to take it's toll on the body both emotionally and psychically and Allison was beginning to feel the strains of not having a shoulder to lean on, it had only been a day (had it? Time moved weird here) but she silence was claustrophobic. What would happen to her if she couldn't find her way out? Would she fade into nothing or be trapped here for the rest of her days? Honestly she couldn't decide which was worse.  
She heard the door open and close downstairs. Letting out a sigh, Allison rolled off of the bed and headed to the door, she may as well get the jump on this one.  
“Allison?” the voice called and it took everything in her power not to cry  
“Lydia?” she called tentatively, not quite wanting to believe it. She swallowed thickly as she heard running up the stairs and was face to face with- “Is it really you?” She asked, her hand already going for her knife. Lydia let out a sob and launched forward, wrapping her arms around Allison's neck and burying her head into her chest  
“It's me. It's really me” Lydia mumbled into her shirt, the knife forgotten, Allison wrapped her arms around Lydia's waist  
“You're really here.” she pressed her face into Lydia's hair and- yeah, that's the smell smell she missed, she breathed in the sweet scent of apples “Wait- _How_ are you here?” Allison pulled back with a frown  
“Not quite sure how it works, something about tears in the fabric of space and....” Lydia shook her head “Doesn't matter, we don't have much time” She grabbed one of Allison's hands and pulled her into the bedroom and pushed her onto the bed before pulling off her bag  
“How are you feeling?”  
“Exhausted” Allison rested her chin on her hands  
“You're in a coma” Lydia laughed  
“Believe me, I know” Allison held her hands up “But fighting inner demons is very tiring you know” She watched as Lydia pulled out a wooden box and set it on the bed  
“Who have you fought?”  
“Kate first, I just killed my mom”  
“Oh Allison...” Lydia took her hand “I'm sorry”  
“It's okay, she wasn't really my mom... she just...” Allison's throat felt tight  
“You don't have to talk about it”  
Allison nodded  
“Okay so I read somewhere that when preparing for battle, witches would paint themselves with different herbs and stuff to act as a conduit” she pulled out a paintbrush  
“That's what you came here for? Body art?” Allison raised an eyebrow  
“It's probably going to save your life you know” Lydia frowned  
“That's insane”  
“Then humour me” She dipped the paintbrush into a pink liquid “Hold out your arm”  
“What is that?”  
“Mugwort, Deaton used it in your sleep potion” Lydia took Allison's right hand and turned it palms up and proceeded to paint along the veins up into the palm of her hand where she painted a sun  
“Then why are you painting it on my arm?”  
“Because another quality is 'dragons magic'”  
“Dragons magic? What the-” Allison's eyes widened in realisation “Fire”  
“Yep” Lydia popped the 'P' “So hopefully any other unfortunate soul you come across you should be able to blast into oblivion” Allison chuckled, Lydia raised an eyebrow in question  
“It tickles, sue me. So now what?”  
“Stand up”  
  
Allison stood as Lydia painted various colours in different patterns, shapes and runes along Allison's body, taking a step back she observed her handiwork, Allison's left arm was covered in swirls and stars  
“It's a mixture of eye bright and African violet, it should help with your telekinesis”  
Allison's hand trailed on the circle that lay in the centre of her chest  
“To bring unity”  
“And this?” Allison pressed her hand to her neck, she couldn't see the symbol but from how long Lydia had taken to pain it, she knew it was intricate  
“Vegvísir. It's a Icelandic stave like your pendant.” Lydia's hand brushed against the skin causing Allison to take a sharp intake of breath  
“What does it mean?” Allison whispered  
“It was used to help the bearer find their way through rough weather, I read somewhere that if the sign is carried, one will never lose ones way in storms or bad weather, even when the way is not known” Lydia leant forward and pressed a kiss to the marking. Allison stared at Lydia as she stepped back, the silence in the air becoming thick, neither seemed able to break it. Allison settled for pulling Lydia in for another hug  
“I'm going to come back”  
“I believe you” Lydia whispered before pulling away “Do you know who you have to fight against next?”  
“No” Allison sighed and dropped down on the bed, trailing a finger up and down the patterns painted onto her skin  
“Well, the people you're fighting are blocking your power in some way”  
“I do feel stronger after mom and Kate” Allison wasn't lying, she was becoming increasingly aware of a steady hum beneath her skin, she flexed her hands to try and shake the feeling  
“Okay so lets think about this” Lydia sat beside Allison “Why Kate? Why your mom?”  
Allison paused in thought  
“Well, Kate dying was a big deal, it was kinda because of her I got pulled into this whole hunter thing.”  
“What did she say to you? When you fought her?”  
“She said I was a bad hunter, a bad witch”  
“Okay, so killing her basically proved that you are in fact a total bad ass” Allison laughed “Okay, so now your mom?” Lydia asked  
“mom...” Allison sighed “She said I was a bad daughter, that dad would be disappointed, that she was disappointed in my....life”  
“Life?” Lydia raised an eyebrow. Allison nodded “What do you mean?”  
“This version of my mother didn't seem to agree with who I have feelings for” Allison looked at her pointedly, Lydia tried to fight the butterflies in her stomach  
“But you know that she didn't really feel that way?”  
“I don't know, I mean, I guess so? There's no point in worrying about it now” Allison shrugged, turning to smile shyly at Lydia For once in her life she was speechless, she settled for lacing her fingers together with Allison's, Lydia wanted to ask, to ask who it was, but Allison's expression seemed almost pleading, a silent we'll talk later   
“Okay so the people you've fought are linked to fears you have about yourself, so who else are you afraid of?”  
“Well....” Allison's eyes widened suddenly “Oh no.”  
“Allison?”  
“No no no no no” Allison shot to her feet and dragged Lydia up with her  
“You need to wake up. NOW” Allison grabbed her shoulders  
“Allison what's wrong?” Lydia asked, her eyes searching the older girls for an explanation  
“Wake up” Allison stated again, her voice thick with emotion  
“I don't-” Lydia shook her head, watching as Allison's eyes seemed to fill with tears  
“Lydia I love you, you have to WAKE UP” Allison screamed

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this a cluster fuck? It feels like a cluster fuck and I WROTE THE DAMN THING  
> (P.S, I'm thinking of uploading a chapter tomorrow as well because i love you all)


	7. Our Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Little hunter Allison, scared of the big bad wolf”

Lydia shot up in the bed, Scott was by her side immediately, a comforting hand on her arm, grounding her as she fought to catch her breath  
“Lydia what happened? Is she okay?”   
“I don't know, we were talking about who she had fought and I asked who she was going to fight next and then she looked terrified and she screamed at me to-” Lydia trailed off, “Oh no”  
“What?” Scott asked  
“I know who it is?”  
“Who what is?”  
“The person Allison is afraid of”  
“Who is it?” Scott asked  
Lydia turned to him, her eyes full of fear  
  
  
Allison stared at the space where Lydia had once been, muffling a broken sob with her fist  
“Well wasn't that sweet”   
Allison tensed and took a moment to rub her eyes with the back of her hand and turned slowly on the spot  
“Hello Allison” the voice soft and welcoming  
“Peter” Allison greeted, her voice wavering. She turned to see him leaning against the door frame casually, hands behind his back and his ankles crossed  
“You don't seem scared” Peter smiled   
“Why would I be? You can't hurt Lydia, she isn't here” Peter threw his head back and laughed   
“Oh that's adorable”

 

 

“Lydia I was looking through one of those books I brought back from Derek’s...” Scott began as he watched Lydia pacing beside Allison  
“And?”  
“I found something on the dreamscape...” His voice sounded strained  
“What?” Lydia's head snapped up “What is it?”  
“Allison was forced into it, her soul is separated from her body right?”  
“Right”  
“Well.... She can't get back”   
“What?!”   
“Deaton severed the tether that connects her soul to her body in order to lock her in there, without a tether she can't come back. The dreamscape is like one door in the plains of oblivion. She needs an anchor so she can find her way back and Deaton cut it”

“I need to go back” Lydia dropped down beside Allison  
“No, you can't Lydia” Scott pulled her from the bed “It's dangerous”  
“She's stuck there with him Scott, I need to do something” Lydia tried to pull herself from him  
“I can't let you Lydia...” Scott tightened his grip  
“Just because Derek-”  
“We don't know what would happen if you got trapped there” Scott tensed “They're back” He pulled Lydia with him out of the room, the girl taking a last look at Allison from over her shoulder  
“It's official, vampires are the WORST” Stiles groans as he throws he baseball bat onto the sofa, his gaze softened when he saw the pair “Hey Lydia! Did it work?”  
Lydia nodded to him mutely, Stiles' smile fell from his lips immediately   
“Whoa what's wrong?” He glanced at Scott for answers before pulling Lydia towards him  
“It's Peter” She practically felt Derek's head snap up  
“What?”   
“He's in her mind, he's one of her fears” Lydia looked up to him, tears filling her eyes “I need to get back Stiles”  
“It's not safe though”  
“Fuck that” Lydia spat  
“The entire reason I put her into the coma was so she could learn to control her powers” Deaton said, Lydia's head snapped in his direction, a growl low in her throat  
“Then why is it we've been able to go into her dream? Why is it you made it so she _can't_ come back because you severed the tether between her body and soul?!” Lydia snapped, Deaton pursed his lips “Yeah, that's what I thought” Lydia replied in a threatening tone before turning on her heel and walking back up the stairs, Stiles and Derek close on her heels  
“What are you thinking?” Stiles whispered  
“I'm thinking that I don't want him anywhere near her” Lydia hissed “Is that a problem?” She glared at Derek  
“Not at all” He replied coolly “Something doesn't feel right” He admitted in a whisper  
“We keep an eye on him, but he stays away from this house. Derek, get him out of here. If he tries anything kill him, Stiles, you tell Scott and Danny. I'm going to check the house, make sure it's all secure”   
Derek and Stiles nodded before leaving the room  
“Dude, I know you're like number one in charge and everything, but I seriously think you should make Lydia like your second in command or something” Stiles whispered once they were out of earshot, Derek hummed, his eyes focused ahead  
  


  
“Little hunter Allison, scared of the big bad wolf” Peter practically sung, Allison clenched her fists  
“More like a puppy” she spat. Peter threw his head back, a laugh escaping his lips. Allison growled inwardly, the bastard was enjoying this  
“Whatever helps you sleep at night, only, you don't sleep do you? That's why you're here? Scared that mommy never loved you. Scared that you'll let Lydia down. _Again_ ”   
“Shut up”  
“Struck a nerve there did I? Yes I’ve noticed that...” Peter pushed himself away from the door frame, his movements lazy as he stretched his arms behind his back “Whenever people insult or threaten her, that's when you fight. Funny isn't it?” Peter laughed again  
“I'm not laughing”  
“No.” His chuckles died down “You aren't” His eyes flashed red “Rather poetic don't you think? You dying in her bedroom?” He lunged towards her  
Allison threw both of her hands up, locking him in place with her telekinesis   
“You make a shitty poet” Allison held him in place as she circled around him, biting back a hiss as he struggled in her grasp. She barely made it out of the room before he broke free, she fell into an easy sprint as she reached the bottom of the stairs and ran out of the front door, Peter's laughter still ringing in her ears.   


  
  
“How long do we have Scott?” Lydia called, her eyes scanning through the pages in front of her  
“Eight hours!” He called from the kitchen. Stiles was sat across from her, scrolling through page after page on her laptop, Derek was beside him, flicking through one of the books retrieved from his home. Scott walked in with three mugs in his hand and placed them on the table between them, Lydia shot him a thankful smile before turning back to her book, flipping the page quickly. Scott nodded and disappeared, Lydia assumed he was taking a mug up to Danny who was currently holding vigil by Allison's bed side, his sword in one hand and a book in another.   
“Anything?” Stiles asked  
“Nothing”  
“Nope”  
“What if we create a spell?”  
“It's too risky, we need something solid”  
“But if it comes down to it?”  
Lydia peeled her attention away from the book and locked onto his eyes “Then we do what ever we have to do” she replied, her voice dangerous  


 

“I....am....never running....again” Allison hissed as she tried to inhale another breath of air. She skidded to a halt and doubled over, coma or not. She was exhausted. She looked over her shoulder, Peter was somewhere back there, he was playing with her, the sun was setting quickly. Allison closed her eyes and tried to push the pain back, tried to focus on her goal, taking a deep breath she turned on her heel and sprinted towards the only place she thought she stood an even chance. The school.  
  
  
“LYDIA” Derek's head snapped up and he practically leapt over the coffee table, book in hand, “What about this?” Lydia snatched the book from him and scanned the page “It would only be temporary, but I think there's a page missing”   
“It could work? I mean the incantation is all here” Lydia muttered as Stiles scrambled over to behind the sofa to read the page  
“But it needs to be consented on both sides” Stiles pointed to a paragraph “See?” He looked between Derek and Lydia who glanced to each other before looking back at him “You need to go back” He said, his eyes widening in realisation  
“Do you have all of the ingredients here?” Derek asked. Lydia stared at the page for a minute longer before nodding   
“I do”  
“Let's get started then” Derek said, Stiles clapped his hands together and the pack sprang into action  
  
  
Allison ran up the steps leading to the entrance of the school and grabbed the door handle. Locked.   
“Fuck” Allison stepped back with her hands on her head if only there was a way to-- “Oh right” Allison threw her hands forward, sending a force of energy out throwing the doors open before running inside, she didn't bother shutting the door, she had every intention of letting Peter know exactly where she was. She ran to one end of the hallway and stood, her feet firmly planted on the ground arms slightly apart from the body. She began to focus on her breathing, on the circle Lydia had painted on her chest, she visualised her magic there, she pictured it spreading through her veins, through her body until she could feel a steady hum of energy buzzing around her body  
“Okay Peter...” She called out, her voice echoing off of the walls “Let's dance”  
  
  
“Are you sure this will work?” Scott asked as he lit another candle.   
“Only one way to find out” Lydia pulled two long pieces of red ribbon, Scott likened the colour to that of her lipstick, maybe even darker. Each piece was about 15 inches long and 3 inches thick. He, along with Stiles and Danny stood close by, watching as Lydia handed Derek a piece of the ribbon and took Allison's left hand in her right. Derek slowly wrapped the ribbon, securing their hands together and tied it up into a neat bow. He nodded at her and stepped backwards as Danny handed her a vial before he drew a circle around the two girls with a unknown powder (Lydia had insisted it was best not to ask questions until later)   
“How long?” Lydia asked. Stiles looked over to the clock  
“Five hours. You ready?”  
Lydia nodded and balled up the second ribbon into her jacket pocket. She took the vial and drank it's contents. The boys held their breath as Lydia muttered an incantation that she had painstakingly translated into Latin. Her eyes drifted shut.  


 

  
Allison could sense him getting closer, he must be getting bored. She tensed her body, ready for attack when a sudden pressure on her left hand pulled her from her trance. She looked down to her hand to find another gripping on to it. She followed the limb up to--  
“Lydia?! What the--” Lydia interrupted her by pulling her in for a hug, Allison pulled away “What are you doing here, you shouldn't be here” She looked back towards the door  
“I know Peter's here but we have to talk”  
“And I thought we could all have a lovely conversation” A voice from the other end of the hallway called Allison cursed to herself, she instictivley stepped in front of Lydia, shielding her from Peter.  
“Lydia run” She hissed, her eyes staring straight ahead. Peter began to walk towards them, Lydia felt herself shrinking away as his eyes flashed red. She tried to push back the images of him tearing through her flesh. She could feel static coming from Allison's body as he began to speed up, his form morthing into a hulking mass.   
“Run” Allison said again, she dropped into a lower position, as though she was going to run into the path of the beast. Lydia found herself frozen to the spot, her breathing coming in short, desperate bursts. Peter lunged towards them, claws outstretched.   
Allison let out a yell and slammed her palms onto the ground, Lydia watched in awe as a wave of energy pulsated from the area, travelling towards Peter, the two connected and his body flew back hitting the wall at the other end of the hallway, the ground cracked as though hit with an earthquake and all of the lockers had dented from the force, many of the doors now hanging from their hinges. Allison was still crouched down on the floor, she lifted her head, her hair framing her face and let out a shaky breath as Peter clambered to his feet. She stood back up, the sway in her movement not missed by Lydia and threw her arms out before slamming them together, as her palms met the lockers came together, separating the girls from the man. The sound reverberating off of the walls. Allison span on her heels then and grabbed Lydia's hand  
“Now we run” She said, she ran, dragging Lydia with her. It took all of her focus to remember how to move and after a few shaky moment Lydia was running down the hallways hand in hand with Allison.   
“Heels? Really?” Allison couldn't help but laugh as she glanced over at Lydia's attire  
“Is this _really_ the time?!” Lydia snapped as she pulled Allison into their chemistry room. Slamming the door behind her. Allison's fists clenched the fabric of Lydia's jacket and dropped her head to the smaller girls shoulder, Lydia felt a low chuckle reach her ears “Are you seriously laughing?”  
“I'm having deja vu” Allison sighed as she stepped backwards, eyeing the door. “Why are you here?”  
“To save you”   
“I woke you up to save you--”  
“Yeah yeah, I get it, but we have a bigger problem than Peter”  
“I'm not even surprised any more. What is it?”  
“When Deaton put you in a coma..... he kind of severed your soul from your body so even if you kill Peter you probably won't be able to get back to your body”  
“I'm going to kill that son of a bitch” Allison groaned  
“First things first sweetheart” Lydia fished the ribbon out of her pocket and held it out for Allison to take  
“What's this for?”  
“We're going to tie your soul to mine so I act as an anchor so you can get back to your body”  
“Is that safe?”  
Lydia shrugged “50/50”  
“What do we do” Allison asked, she looked back to the door “Because we don't have long”  
“Let's get started then.” Lydia took the ribbon from Allison and took her hand in her own and wrapped the ribbon around it in the same fashion that Derek had done back in reality.   
“Now what?”  
“You need to repeat after me, the ritual was completed back home but it needs to be consented by both parties” Lydia's breath caught in her throat as a guttural growl echoed through the building. Allison's entire body tensed up  
“What do I have to say?”  
“Iunge aeterna animarium” Lydia said the words slowly, as to avoid the risk of Allison mispronouncing anything. Allison nodded and closed her eyes, blowing a breath out through her nose  
“Iunge...Aeterna...Animarium” The ribbon around their hands began to glow, illuminating the room in a red hue. Lydia breathed a sigh of relief, causing Allison's eyes to open and look at the spectacle before them  
“Does that mean it worked?” Allison asked, taking in the site of Lydia's face illuminated by the glow, she felt her breath catch in her throat   
“I hope so” Lydia replied, sounding equally as breathless  
Both girls grinned at each other as the glow faded to nothing.   
  
  
“How long has she been gone?” Scott asked, they had been stood in the exact same position since Lydia had closed her eyes.  
“Nearly two hours” Danny replied from beside him  
“Come on Lyds, bring our girl back” Stiles bounced on the balls of his feet.

“She's Lydia Martin. If anybody can do it, it's her” Derek muttered from beside Stiles, earning a bewildered look from the pack “What?”  
“You just...Gave a compliment”  
“Tell no-one”   
  
  
“You should go back” Allison said as she pressed an ear to the door  
“What? No, I’m not leaving you again” Lydia attempted to fold her arms, forgetting for a moment that her right hand was still attached to Allison's. Allison sighed and turned towards Lydia, running a hand through her hair.  
“You said that when you enter the dreamscape your soul leaves the body. MY soul is connected to yours. Your soul is here, I can't get back if you're still here”  
Lydia pursed her lips, Allison smirked, knowing she was right.   
“Fine. Wake me up”  
“Not yet, I still need help with something”  
“Anything”  
“I need to use fire. How do I do it?”  
“A fire spell?” Lydia clicked her tongue thoughtfully “Okay, visualise your magic into the palm of your hand, the centre of the sun.” Lydia took Allison's other hand tracing her finger around the sun “And say 'incendere'”  
Allison nodded as Lydia moved her hand away, grinning as a ball of fire sparked to life in her hand, floating gently above the skin, she half expected it to hurt but it was just warm. Lydia's fingers hovered above the flame, pulling away when the heat became to much  
“Well done Argent” Lydia smiled   
“I have a good teacher” Allison replied with a wink, Lydia raised an eyebrow, not missing the flirtatious undertone of the statement “You should go” Allison said again, her playful demeanour gone. Lydia felt herself deflate, anxiety building in her stomach  
“You'll be all right?”   
“Yeah...” Allison nodded “Yeah, I think so” She said again, more confident this time. She clenched her fist causing the flame to go out. Lydia nodded back to her before grabbing Allison's shirt with her free hand and pulling her into a hug  
“Don't you dare die on me Argent. I didn't just tie you to my soul for nothing” Her breath was hot on Allison's shoulder  
“Wouldn't dream of it” Allison replied into her hair, she felt Allison frown at her own words “Dream” she repeated with a chuckle. She pulled back “Besides, I have to buy you a pair sensible shoes” She added playfully but there was a look on her face that Lydia knew meant that there were words waiting to be said.  
Lydia nodded again as Allison shook her hair back, the painting on her neck coming back into view, Lydia pressed her fingers to it   
“Don't forget this, it'll help you find your way back home, even if you do get lost”   
Allison's hand reached up and came to a rest on top of Lydia's, on the other side of the door they could hear claws scratching into metal, it was getting increasingly louder   
“My home is wherever you are” Allison replied, her eyes finding Lydia's, she moved closer, resting her forehead against Lydia's and for a moment she was sure Allison was going to kiss her. She felt Allison's hand drop and come to a rest at her side, a sudden heat emitting from it, telling her that Allison had ignited her magic again.   
“Wake up”  
The last thing Lydia saw was the door behind Allison being ripped from it's hinges.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Ships shall sail


	8. Fate and Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clichés be damned   
> Allison was home   
> And that in itself was perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHIPS SHALL SAIL

Lydia shot up, yanking Allison's limp arm up with her. It took a moment for her to regain her senses, in front of her Derek, Stiles, Scott and Danny stood shoulder to shoulder, just like they had when she had fallen asleep  
“How long?”  
“She has an hour and a half” Danny replied, Lydia looked down to Allison and brushed a lock of hair behind the sleeping girls ear  
“Come on Argent”  
  
  
  
Allison rolled out of the way as Peter lunged at her, she lobbed a handful of fireballs his way, each one finding it's mark, he let out a howl as his fur lit up but it didn't deter him, he turned on his heels and grabbed a desk in his claws and threw it towards Allison who dived towards the ground, feeling the object fly over her head. She heard laughing as he grabbed her, hoisting her two feet off of the ground as he returned to human form, she wrapped her hands around his wrists, attempting to pull him off of her  
“Tick tock Allison” Peter hummed, he threw her out of the classroom, her body connecting with a locker. Letting out a pained whine Allison struggled to get to her feet. Peter smiled sweetly at her as he walked towards the door. Allison held her hands out in front of her, her eyes caught the ribbon that now held loosely around her wrist. She thought of the pack, she thought of Erica, Boyd, Isaac, Derek's tough demeanour, Stiles' goofy attitude, Scott's earnest smile, Danny's easy going personality, Lydia's heart.   
“And your time is up” Allison replied as the fire erupted from her hands, the force caused her to lose her aim for a moment, shooting flames up the walls of the hallway before she brought her hands close together allowing her to direct her power into the classroom. Peter's eyes flashed red as he began to morph back into his alpha form, howling as his surroundings burnt, trapping him into the room. Allison extinguished the flames and focussed her telekinesis on the roof above him, she ignored the pain beginning to throb in the back of her head as the ground around them shook.   
She let out a gasp as her nose began to bleed as the foundation began to give, the roof finally caved, crushing Peter.  
She walked slowly towards the burning rubble, unsure as to whether he was truly dead, a hand rested itself on her shoulder causing her to spin around, half expecting another ghost only to come face to face with an unknown figure  
“You did well” She smiled earnestly, at first glance she could easily be mistaken for a twin of Allison, though she noted that this woman was slightly older, her eyes a vibrant blue.   
“Who are you?” Allison asked, though she suspected she already knew. The woman smiled knowingly  
“Shall we take a walk? I believe you must have many questions”

 

  
  
“How long?” Lydia asked, her voice sounding increasingly broken  
“Thirty minutes” Danny replied, his own voice sounding strained. He glanced towards Scott, who's eyes were beginning to look watery.   
Stiles' hands were fidgeting against his legs, clenching and then unclenching, picking at a loose on the hem of his jeans, eventually Derek's hand linked with his, stilling the younger boy's movements immediately. Stiles looked up at him, a question dying on his lips when he caught site of the alpha.   
  


  
“We aren't in my dream any more” Allison noted, the air felt...different here, less stuffy   
“No we aren't” The woman shook her head  
“You're Hecate” Allison stated, Hecate merely smiled in response “Where are we?”  
“Somewhere in the plains of oblivion” Hecate answered, Allison continued to walk the path with her, their steps echoing into the void. Eventually they came to a stop at a crossroad   
“What do I do?”   
“You must kill Atropos. She needs to pay for her crimes against the gods”   
“It's not as easy as that” Allison shook her head  
“How do you know?”  
“Because every time I think that something is straight up simple it isn't!” She watched Hecate's smile turn sly “I'm right aren't I?”   
Hecate sighed “If she kills you, she will absorb your soul and she will have the power she needs to raise the titans and claim your world as her own”  
“Wait, the TITANS?” Allison exclaimed “She never said anything about the titans”  
“Do you really expect her to reveal her full intentions?” Hecate asked with a raised eyebrow. Allison shrugged in response, flashing her a sheepish smile   
“So, how do I kill her?”  
“That....Is the problem” Hecate replied “You see, only you have the power to kill her, but by killing her, you risk absorbing her soul and those trapped in her mind, the power will be overwhelming--”  
“I would end up just like her” Allison finished   
“You would be a force to be reckoned with, you would turn the earth to rubble, we would have no choice but to intervene”  
“So wait...” Allison held her hand up “So what you're basically telling me is, if I die, she takes over the world. If she dies I destroy the world?! What the fuck!” Allison snapped “There has to be another way?” She asked, her voice taking on a slightly desperate tone. Hecate regarded her for a moment   
“We have had glimpses of another path, but our sight is limited”  
“But you're a goddess? Shouldn't you know what's going to happen?”  
“I wish I could be of more help Allison” Hecate replied, Allison ran a hand through her hair, she woman did look apologetic, she had to admit that much  
“What about Zeus? Why can't he do anything?”   
“Because we made an agreement never to get involved with the affairs of humans”  
“And that's why Aisa- I mean, Atropos is running around sucking souls and plotting to bring the titans back?”

“She needs to pay for her crimes” Hecate replied, Allison pinched the bridge of her nose  
“So you're literally here to tell me that I have three options and they all pretty much end in me dying or the world ending?” Allison asked, she let out a sigh and dropped down to the ground “I never asked for this”   
“I'm sorry”   
“What do I do?” Allison looked up to the Goddess, Hecate pursed her lips   
“Trust in your friends, there is a reason myself and the other Gods are unable to see what lies ahead”  
“You're saying I should go with the mystery option?” Allison asked, Hecate laughed  
“I suppose I am” Hecate nodded, her expression sobering “Don't look so defeated. You're a strong girl Allison, your fate has not been written yet, you may survive yet” The woman bent slightly and offered Allison's hand, she took it and allowed herself to be pulled upright. Hecate turned from Allison and began to walk away   
“Do you have any advice?” Allison yelled to the figure. She watched Hecate pause and turn slightly, a smile on her lips  
“Do not be afraid to love, despite what you have been told, love is not weakness” Hecate turned and continued to walk “Go home Allison”   
Allison watched Hecate disappear, she lifted her hand and let it trace the pattern of the marking on her neck. She felt herself smile   
“Home” She thought of Lydia as she looked out to the black abyss  
  
  
  
The group were silent, nobody wanted to be the one to say the words, Lydia was sat cross legged beside Allison, their bound hands held up to her lips. Her eyes were closed, Derek could see a tear rolling down her cheek before dropping onto the satin, staining it. He heard Scott take a shaky breath, and step forward, Derek turned his head to him, seeing Stiles staring straight ahead with tears rolling down both of his cheeks  
“Lydia-” Scott began, his voice broke slightly as he forced back a sob  
“No”   
“Lydia” he tried again, before he turned away, unable to hold his voice, Derek saw Danny close his eyes then, tilting his head back in a silent prayer. Derek matched his movements, imploring to the gods to bring her back, just bring Allison back. He felt tears threatening to fall, he could hear Lydia crying, he shut his eyes tighter, as though it would block the sound.  
“Lydia” a voice so quiet even with his heightened senses he almost missed it. His eyes snapped open. Staring right at Lydia, who's eyes were still closed, her chin resting on her entwined hands  
“Lydia” the voice said again, this time he saw Scott's body spin around and Lydia's eyes snap open  
  
Lydia looked down to see brown orbs staring back at her, a lazy smile on Allison's lips  
“Hey” Allison greeted as though she hadn't just come home from the store and not travelled through oblivion itself  
“Hey..” Lydia replied, her voice barely above a whisper. She watched as Allison's free hand moved slowly, oh so slowly until it rested on her cheek, a thumb brushing away a tear before dragging itself down to the side of her neck  
“I told you so” Allison whispered, her voice hoarse  
“Told me what?” Lydia asked as Allison's smile widened  
“My home is wherever you are” Allison finished, her grip tightened on the back of Lydia's neck as she pulled Lydia down, bringing their lips together.   
It was such a cliché, the love interest wakes up from a coma and kisses the unsuspecting girl, Lydia kisses back almost desperately, her free hand burying itself into Allison's hair to try and bring them closer together, she feels Allison sigh into her mouth, her nails pressing into the back of Lydia's neck. Lydia suddenly became aware that they had an audience  
Lydia couldn't bring herself to care. She smiled into the kiss  
Clichés be damned   
Allison was home   
And that in itself was perfect.   
It was still perfect even when Stiles dived onto them, dragging Derek, Scott and Danny along with him, causing an impromptu puppy pile as they all yelled and hugged (Derek totally hugged Allison, he could deny it all he wanted) until Allison had laughed and pleaded they get off of her  
“One. I am starving. Two, I need a shower. Also you're _crushing me_ ”   
Danny had ran off to order them pizza- which had become their main source of nutrition by this point, Scott, Stiles and Derek following close behind their calls of “I'm glad you didn't die” following them, leaving Allison and Lydia sat together on the bed, Lydia untied their hands letting the ribbon drop between them a stark contrast compared to the white sheets  
“I'll let you shower” Lydia pressed a kiss to Allison's forehead before disappearing out of the door, Allison hadn't even had a chance to open her mouth to voice her disapproval, that she didn't _want_ Lydia to leave her, that she had been trapped in a weird existential plain for the last.... how many days? That she didn't want to be alone. But Allison kept her mouth shut, staring at the empty doorway.   
Turns out not moving for several days leads to your legs not quite remembering how to walk, Allison nearly tore her curtains from the walls as she stumbled to gain her footing, it took a while but she managed to edge her way to her door to shut it before heading into her shower.   
Next to kissing Lydia? Feeling the hot water wash over her body was the greatest feeling she had experienced. After spending what felt like a lifetime under the steady stream Allison shut off the water, missing the heat immediately.   
She dressed in clean clothes, a pair of jeans and a grey t-shirt before the ribbon on the bed caught her eyes.   
  
It had been a unanimous decision to not worry about everything tonight. Tonight was about celebrating Allison soul being back in her body and not floating around in a endless void (as Stiles had so colourfully put it) So when the pizza arrived and Allison walked down the stairs, everybody was all smiles as they sat down at the table, pizza boxes laid out in the centre Allison took a seat beside Stiles as Lydia sat opposite her. They didn't discuss tactics, or how there was a goddess out there waiting to take Allison's soul, instead they shared stories of their pasts. Stiles was in the middle of a very detailed story on how he had visited Scott's house once and walked in on the werewolf in a...compromising position, everybody was laughing (Danny to the point where he nearly choked on the crust of his pizza) while Scott stared at his best friend, mortified. Lydia caught Allison's eye then, they shared a smile as Lydia felt a pair of legs rest themselves on top of hers. She watched as Allison brushed a curl from her head, her eyes catching on the ribbon that was now securely tied around her left wrist.   


  
  
“I'm still taking you shopping” Allison said suddenly. Lydia frowned into the darkness and leant over to turn on the lamp before rolling over to face her, “For shoes” Allison added with a smile  
“You're obsessed with getting me in a pair of flats” Lydia huffed as she snuggled forward, burying her face into Allison's chest. Allison laughed and wrapped her arms around the bottom of Lydia's back, pulling her in closer  
“So....Us” Allison said, her voice wavered slightly  
“What about us?” Lydia pulled her head back just enough so she could see Allison  
“What are we?”  
“Two very hot girls” Lydia replied easily, Allison looked bewildered for a moment before laughing  
“You know what I mean!”  
“I'm afraid I don't” Lydia replied coyly, for the briefest second Allison looked horrified before her brain realised Lydia was playing with her  
“Are we together?”  
“Well you haven't asked yet” Lydia shrugged, twirling a loose strand of Allison's hair around her finger  
“I'm asking now” Allison pointed out  
“Are you?” Lydia raised an eyebrow “You need to up your game Argent”   
Allison huffed and rolled onto her back and looked up to the ceiling   
“Lydia, seeing as you saved my life by tying our souls together I was wondering if you'd be my girlfriend” Allison cocked her head to the side to see Lydia facing her. Lydia stared at her for a moment before grinning  
“Well, since you asked nicely” Lydia said as she rolled herself on top of Allison “I liked the part where you mentioned I saved your life”  
“Just kiss me already” Allison rolled her eyes  
“Thought you'd never ask” Lydia flashed a wicked grin before leaning in for a kiss, she felt Allison's smile widen as she brought her hands up to the older girls face, her thumbs pressed into her dimples. She felt Allison sigh into her mouth and she took the opportunity to run her tongue along the girls bottom lip  
The lamp behind her exploded sending the room into darkness, Lydia yelped in surprise and broke the kiss, head butting Allison in the process. Lydia rolled off of Allison, clutching her head  
“Sorry!” Allison exclaimed as she sat up, rubbing her forehead, the bedroom door burst open, Derek and Stiles appearing in the space ready for attack.   
“WHERES THE FIRE” Stiles yelled, baseball bat raised above his head. Derek flicked the light switch and frowned. Lydia was in the process of sitting up while Allison just held her hands out  
“No danger, I blew up the lamp” She pointed to where the base still remained, smoking slightly. Stiles looked between the girls, noticing the blush that was spreading along Lydia's neck before loosening his grip around the bat  
“No sex! We're all downstairs” Stiles huffed   
“We weren't having sex!” Lydia shot back folding her arms across her chest “We were just making out”  
“No sex” Stiles pointed the bat at them threateningly before grabbing Derek's arm and dragging him out of the room, the older man flicking the light off on his way out. Allison looked towards Lydia, and smiled nervously at her  
“I'm sorry for blowing up the lamp”  
“I'm sorry for head butting you” Lydia replied   
“I'm still sorry”   
Lydia rolled her eyes and grabbed Allison's arm and pulled her down onto the bed and wrapped her limbs around the taller girl  
“Stop apologising” Lydia kissed Allison on each cheek before kissing her on the lips “Goodnight Allison”   
Allison smiled “Night Lyds”  
  


 

“You better not be naked” Danny stormed into the room with a hand draped over his eyes  
“Jesus you guys really need to start knocking” Allison replied with a yawn, Lydia stirred beside her “And no. We're not naked” She added, Danny breathed a sigh of relief and dropped his hand   
“So good news, Schools closed. Bad news, Derek wants us all downstairs to talk through everything and discuss tactics”  
“Whoa hold up school's closed? Why?” Allison asked  
“Erm... The news reports are hazy but the theory is earthquake caused a fire the chem lab”  
“oh” Allison's eyes widened in realisation  
“Oh?”  
“Give us ten minutes?” Allison waved to herself and Lydia. Danny nodded and left the room, closing it behind him “Lydia, time to wake up”   
Lydia scrunched up her nose and groaned “No, too early” Allison chuckled and pressed a kiss to Lydia's nose   
“Schools cancelled”  
Lydia's eyes snapped open “Why?”  
“oh you know, mysterious earthquake and fire” Allison shrugged   
“What?” Lydia raised an eyebrow Allison waved a hand   
“Later. So, School's closed, Derek wants to talk pack stuff, so the sooner we get it over with, the sooner I can take you shopping” Allison singsonged, Lydia perked up at that flashing a grin  
“Well now that changes everything” Lydia replied, stretching so her back arched  
  
  
Derek stood at the head of the table as they walked down the stairs hand In hand, Scott grinned at Allison and winked at Lydia before handing them both a mug of coffee, Stiles and Danny waved at them from their space at the end of the table, both huddled over a laptop.   
“Okay first things first” Derek said as they reached the table, his voiced serious, Lydia and Allison shared a worried look as they sat down beside one another “We need food. Who's doing the grocery shop?”  
“That wasn't what I was expecting” Lydia whispered “How about we go through the agenda before we delegate tasks?”   
Derek stared at her before nodding  
“Okay, Scott?” He looked over to the wolf who had sat opposite Allison and Lydia “When are the others going to be back?”  
“I don't know” Scott sighed “They said they'd come back as soon as possible but any attempts I've made to call Isaac hasn't worked”  
Derek frowned “Keep trying them” Scott saluted in response “We need to keep an eye on Deaton, make sure he stays away”  
“I still say we kill him” Lydia replied, Derek shook his head  
“Not worth it, but if it comes to it I won't hesitate”  
Lydia nodded her head and pressed her thigh against Allison's   
“Okay Allison, we need to know everything you learned in the dreamscape”   
Allison nodded, she looked towards Lydia and her grip tightened around her hand   
“Okay, so after I killed Peter this woman shows up and she looked a lot like me but with blue eyes....” Allison told them everything, she spared no detail, she had spent most of the night contemplating whether to tell them about the potential ways the whole situation could end up, she felt Lydia's grip tighten throughout the entire conversation to the point where Allison could no longer feel her hand   
When she finished the room was silent, she looked over to each pack member, Stiles had pursed his lips, it took a heartbeat before he was furiously typing away on google, Danny was already reaching for one of the books. Scott looked confused, like he was still processing the bomb she had just dropped on them. Allison could see the gears turning in Lydia and Derek's head.   
Lydia was the first to speak  
“Okay so new plan. We have what? Two weeks till the full moon? Derek, you check the reserve, see if you spot anything, spy on Deaton a bit if possible. Scott, you handle the grocery shopping, so everybody write down what you need and he'll buy it, we'll sort out the money things later” Lydia waved a hand as Scott opened his mouth to protest “Stiles, Danny. You keep up with the research. Allison, you and I are going shopping. So if you boys need any new clothes, now is the time to let us know. Any questions?”   
“Yeah” Stiles held a hand up “What exactly am I looking for?”  
“Way's to kill a God. Way's to not end up losing ones soul, I don't know. Get creative.” Lydia replied “Allison, let's go get ready.” She grabbed Allison's hand and pulled her up the stairs   
“You heard her” Derek said “If you need food or new clothes, write it down”  
Stiles smiled knowingly at Derek who nodded back before heading into the living room.

 

  
“You okay?” Allison asked as she watched Lydia pulling clothes from her closet  
“I'm fine” Lydia replied quickly  
“No you're not”  
“No, but I will be, you know why?” Lydia span around and handed Allison some clothes “Put those on.” She turned back towards the closet “Because everything will be fine, because we will find a way around it, because we're the Hale pack and--”  
Allison didn't let Lydia finished, she crossed the room and pulled Lydia In for a kiss, when they broke apart she rested her forehead on Lydia's, she tasted like vanilla  
“Thank you, I needed to hear that”  
“I'm not going to let you die, fuck the potential apocalypse. You are not dying” Lydia whispered, her breath tickling Allison's lips.   
Allison sat on the bed while Lydia went through her clothes, trying to pick out an outfit to wear on their shopping date, that was when Allison saw the red ribbon tied around Lydia's right hand. She smiled to herself and played with her own makeshift bracelet while she watched her girlfriend—wow, girlfriend, complain about the clothes she owned.  
  


  
“How is it I always end up carrying your bags?” Allison asked as she pushed open the door with her leg   
“Because you love me” Lydia replied easily, a single bag in her hand compared the half a dozen Allison was managing  
“I'm not disputing that, but still, six bags? I don't even remember you buying a lot of this”   
“Are you just going to ignore the fact that Lydia just said the L word?” Stiles' head popped up from behind the sofa  
“Holy shit Stiles- I forgot you were here”   
“Well we do all kinda live here now” Stiles shrugged as he swung his legs off of the sofa and took some of the bags from Allison   
“Where is everyone?”   
“Danny went home to see his family and get some more clothes, he's been gone for like an hour so he should be back soon, Scott texted me like ten minutes ago, he'll be back soon as well, Derek is still out and he isn't replying to my texts” He explained as they took the bags upstairs.   
“Have you found anything useful out?” Lydia asked as she placed her bag on the bed, huffing as Allison flings herself onto the mattress

“Afraid not, turns out the internet has it's limits, and that limit is how to kill an ancient goddess who's been wandering the earth for thousands of years”  
“Stupid Google” Allison huffed. She closed her eyes for a moment and stretched across the bed. Lydia rolled her eyes at Stiles and pulled out a pair of flat boots  
“Oh, cute” Stiles nodded towards the pair  
“They're flat” Lydia huffed  
“Because you can't keep running through the woods in five inch heels!” Allison sat up  
“I've managed perfectly fine so far” Lydia folded her arms but smiled nonetheless. Allison held up her hands in defeat and propped herself up against the headboard, leaning her head against it. “Then again, a girlfriend who buys me cute shoes...I can get used to it” Lydia added with a shrug as she began to hang up the clothes in what was now their shared closet. Allison blushed as she caught Stiles' gaze, below them they heard the door open a “Hey guys?” echoing through the house  
“Up here Danny!” Stiles called   
“Oh! What about Deaton?” Allison asked as Lydia climbed onto the bed next to her  
“We agreed that we'd stay away from him” Lydia frowned as Danny and Derek appeared in the doorway  
“I found him outside” Danny grinned  
“No but, he must have something on his computer right? I'm saying we find out what”  
“He isn't just going to hand it over to us Allison”   
“I wasn't saying we should ask him” Allison sighed, her gaze fixing itself on Danny  
“Ohhhhh” Stiles made a sound of realisation “What do you say Danny boy? Can you hack into a computer through a laptop?”  
“Well....Yeah? But I need to be connected to his wi-fi to stand a chance”  
“So you have to be close?”  
“And he needs to be away from the computer”  
“So you need a distraction?” Allison asked “I can handle that”  
“I'm coming with you” Derek stated  
“Me too” Lydia nodded, the group looked to Stiles expectantly  
“Fuck it, I’ll come too. I just wanna see Allison go all witch on Deaton” Stiles threw his hands up  
  
  
“Okay Danny, you stay down okay?” Stiles smiled as they all got out of Lydia's car, Danny held a thumbs up and opened up the laptop “Just keep him away from the computer okay, I need like ten minutes at most, I’ll call when I’m done”   
“Okay, don't kill him okay Allison? We don't have room in the car for a body”  
“I won't kill him” Allison huffed “Not on purpose anyway” she added with a shrug   
“You to Der, no killing” Derek glared in response “Actually, I'm just gonna go ahead and tell you not to kill him either Lydia”  
“I'll behave” Lydia rolled her eyes. As Derek opened the door, holding it open for them all to pass through.   
“Oh, the Hale pack, how are you all?” His gaze landed on Allison “Allison! You're awake, I’m so pleased” Deaton lifted the counter so they could all head into the back room  
“Cut the shit Deaton” Allison snapped “I nearly got trapped in that coma”  
“How _did_ you get out?” Deaton asked, his gaze landing on Lydia  
“Irrelevant” Lydia replied, glaring at him   
“You know don't you? What's going to happen?” Allison asked  
“I know what will happen if she kills you” Deaton replied “Unless you can kill her, your existence means certain death” Derek growled and moved forward, Allison threw her hand out and pinned Deaton against the wall, holding him several feet off of the ground  
“You should have told us” Allison hissed   
“Your powers have grown” Deaton acknowledged   
“Don't change the subject!”  
“Are you craving the power yet? Many witches who find themselves with a natural gift turn over to the dark side”  
“I'm fine” Allison replied, her voice a growl   
“You seem it” Deaton smiled, his tone sarcastic. Allison growled slightly, her fist clenching. Lydia and Derek shared a worried look, Lydia stepped forward and grabbed Allison's free hand. Allison tore her gaze away from Deaton and looked at Lydia, Deaton slid down the wall as she let go of him, her hand snapping back.   
“It was Lydia wasn't it?” Deaton said, more of a statement than a question “She brought you back”  
“What of it?” Lydia pulled Allison slightly behind her and stepped forward, her head held high  
“Nothing, I just find it intriguing” He shrugged, Stiles' cell phone rang, it's cheerful music contrasting starkly to the atmosphere in the room. He held the phone up to his ear, his eyes not leaving Deaton's   
“Hello?” He made some humming sounds before hanging up.   
“Everything okay?” Derek asked  
“Nothing we can't handle” Stiles replied, he grabbed Lydia's arm and pulled her and by extension Allison with him “We need to go”  
“Stay away from us” Derek warned Deaton who nodded   
“As you wish, I was thinking of...leaving for a few days anyway, take a long vacation” Deaton smiled kindly at them as they backed out of the building before piling themselves into Lydia's car  
“Did you get anything?”   
“I don't know, everything is encrypted, it'll take me a few hours” Danny replied as Derek and Stiles crammed in either side of him   
“You okay?” Lydia asked, her attention on Allison who was buckling herself into the passenger seat  
“I'm fine” Allison replied, she was staring intently at her hand. She clenched her fist and dropped it into her lap before looking over to Lydia “I just.... I hated that smile he had when he looked at us”   
“That was totally bad ass Allison!” Stiles exclaimed from behind them “What else can you do?”  
“Not much” she admitted  
“That reminds me, we need to up our game” Lydia clicked her tongue thoughtfully   
“What do you mean?”  
“We need to train” she replied “We need to get our shit together”

 


	9. Around the Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Big bad wolf can cook?” Lydia asked “ADORABLE”  
> Derek stalked off into the kitchen, a quiet “I am not adorable” was muttered on his way out
> 
> aka: the chapter in which the pack take a break from the apocalypse because it's good for the soul

Scott was waiting for them when they got home, sat in the centre of a sea of shopping bags  
“Where did you all go?”  
“We paid Deaton a visit” Stiles replied  
“You didn't kill him did you? We don't have time to hide a bo--”  
“We didn't kill him!” Derek replied in an exasperated tone “Danny hacked into his computer to see if he knew anything”   
“we're running out of options, the bestiary doesn't have anything on this kind of thing” Lydia added   
“Oh” Scott nodded “I uh... Got the groceries, I didn't know where to put most of it though” He added sheepishly.   
The group spent the next twenty minutes putting the shopping away while Danny perched himself at the table and began typing away furiously   
“Dude you brought marshmallows?” Stiles asked as he held up the bag  
“Well most of us sleep in like a nest in the living room so I figured I'd make it into a camp-fire...”  
“A camp-fire without the fire?” Stiles asked “Dude that sucks, you can't just have not roasted marshmallows!”  
“I think I can be of assistance there” Allison grinned and clicked her fingers, a ball of flame appearing in her palm”  
“I like the click, nice touch, makes it more flashy” Lydia nodded appreciatively  
“That's so fucking awesome” Stiles muttered as he stared into the flames, Allison flashed him a grin as she closed her hand  
“We'll have a camp-fire _after_ we've talked plans and had a real meal for once. No more living off of take out” Derek stated as he handed Scott another bag  
“Plans? What plans?” Allison asked as she closed the cupboard and leant against it  
“We need to teach you some spells, throwing things with your mind and causing fires is great and everything but we need more” Lydia replied  
“Um are you forgetting the earthquake and the thunderstorms?”  
“Those were from your emotions, you don't know how to cause them” Lydia pointed out  
“....Fine” Allison relented, she wandered over to the table and sat down in the chair opposite Danny   
“Not just you, we all need to sharpen our skills” Lydia stated “How long till we know what's on the computer Danny?”   
“Well, he's using a system I’m pretty familiar with so give me like two hours?” Lydia nodded at him  
“Lydia, can I talk to you?” Derek asked from the corner of the room   
“Totally wolf boy, lead the way” Lydia replied with a curt smile as she followed him out of the room, Stiles slid into the seat beside Allison  
“Should I be worried?” She asked  
“Nah, Derek doesn't bite”   
“Do you wish he would?” Allison replied with a grin, waggling her eyebrows   
“Shut up” Stiles bumped his shoulder with her a blush spreading along his cheeks. “so. You and Lydia?”  
“Me and Lydia” Allison nodded  
“You've come a long way” Stiles nodded thoughtfully “Can you believe it was only a few days ago you wasn't even aware you had feelings for her?”  
“It feels like so much longer” Allison shook her head “I think anybody would have suspected it--”  
“We all knew” Danny offered from behind the laptop “Me and Erica had a bet for how long it would take for you guys to get together”  
“Thanks Danny”   
“What made you realise?” Stiles asked  
“Probably the fact that I caused an earthquake when Aisa threatened to hurt her and that when I think of her whenever I feel my control slipping I come back to myself”   
“I knew you were in love with her that day we fought against the beserkers” Scott joined in as he walked into the room, balancing mugs of coffee in his hands. Allison took one from him and smiled, he was like the maid of the house by this point “I saw the way you acted around her, you were like her knight” Scott chuckled as he sat down and slid a mug over to Danny   
“That's why we broke up wasn't it?”   
“Sort of, you're not the only one hopelessly in love you know” Scott replied   
“Who are you--- Oh. My. God” Allison's eyes widened  
“Oh my god what?” Stiles asked looking between the pair “Oh my god what!?” He repeated  
“Isaac?!” Allison said, clapping her hands together when Scott replied with a sheepish nod “That's brilliant! Have you said anything to him yet?”  
“Not yet, I wanted to wait until he gets back here”  
“We've become a mostly gay supernatural hunting gang” Danny muttered as he reached for the mug, he glared at Stiles for a moment before looking back at the laptop  
“Can we not talk about me right now? This is about Allison and her love for Lydia”  
  
“So what's up Derek?” Lydia asked as he shut them in the garage  
“I want to make you an offer” He leant against Allison's car and folded his arms  
“I'm listening” Lydia matched his stance  
“I want you to be my second in command”  
Lydia raised a perfect eyebrow and popped her lips   
“You have the knowledge and the power to handle the pack, they- we, we all turn to you for advice, you know how to organise us into an attack formation and you seem to be able to find a loophole in every situation” Derek continued  
“Deal” Lydia replied, a smile playing across her lips  
“That's it?”  
“That's it, I’m actually surprised it took you this long to ask, but better late than never I suppose” she shrugged  
“You sure we can actually do this?”  
“You mean stop the apocalypse?” Lydia asked, Derek nodded. Lydia smiled and flicked her hair over her shoulders “Of course, we always find a way”  
“And if we don't?”  
“Have a little optimism Der, we can do this” Lydia replied, she reached over and slapped him on the arm good naturedly “Let's get back to the kids shall we?” She winked   
  
They found the group all huddled around the table, in deep debate   
“No but I always knew she had a crush on Lydia” Danny said  
“How? I didn't even know”  
“Gaydar” Danny shrugged   
“So you knew Lydia liked me back?”  
“Please, she was a hairs breath from ditching Jackson and jumping you the day she saw you in that corridor”  
“Really?” Stiles interrupted “I only caught on to Lydia that day where Allison first went all magical on us and blew up a mug, we were researching in my room and she had a meltdown. Lydia, meltdown, those two do not coincide”  
“Danny's right” Lydia said, watching in delight as the group startle “I saw Allison in that corridor and I wanted to be her friend, the only thing that held me back was your little love story with Scott” Lydia stated as she walked behind Allison and tipped the brunettes head back so she could press a kiss to the girls lips. Allison lifted her head so that Lydia could rest her chin on top of Allison's head, draping her arms over Allison's shoulder “And then there were werewolves and Allison, sweetie, you went a little crazy on us, and then things finally start to quiet down and you and Scott finally break up, no offence” She glanced to Scott who shrugged “So I thought, great, I can make my move and next thing you're a descendant from a Greek god and them you were thrown into a coma so things have been pretty hectic”  
“I know” Allison linked their hands together and leant back into Lydia's embrace “It feels so natural, like we've always been together, I didn't even realise I had these feelings until Derek and Stiles pointed it out to me. I guess when you're part of a werewolf pack you don't get many quiet moments to deal with feelings so we just have to make the most of what we have you know?”   
“I know” Lydia replied  
“This is so cute” Stiles said from beside Allison, his chin resting on his hands, a grin across his lips  
“Shut up Stillinski” Lydia laughed “We were having a moment”  
“and now the moment is over and we're hungry”  
“I'll cook” Derek offered  
“Big bad wolf can cook?” Lydia asked “ADORABLE”  
Derek stalked off into the kitchen, a quiet “I am not adorable” was muttered on his way out.

 

  
“You can't tell me that isn't the cutest shit ever” Stiles whispered to Scott at the sight before them, Allison and Lydia had curled up on the sofa, Allison as the big spoon, her arms wrapped around Lydia's waist, their legs tangled together, Allison's head resting on Lydia's shoulder.   
“It is pretty cute” Scott agreed glancing over to Stiles and doing a double take“Dude what are you doing?”  
“I'm taking pictures of the cute” Stiles replied as he snapped some more pictures   
“Why?”  
“Dude I want to remember all these cute, happy moments. Like the fact that we've all just started co-existing like it was the most natural thing ever. I want to remember it, we don't know what's around the corner” Stiles shrugged   
“Have you been taking photos like this for long?” Scott asked  
“Just started today, and I’m gonna be doing it a lot more, especially after we deal with the big bad”   
Danny popped his head into the living room  
“Derek said dinner will be ready in like fifteen minutes so wake the girls up. Also, the encryption should be finished by the time we finish”   
“Thanks dude” Stiles waved. Scott crouched down in front of the two girls and poked Allison in the nose causing her to scrunch up her face and pull her head back, blinking away the sleep from her eyes as she tried to focus on the figure in front of her  
“Hey Scott” She smiled lazily, burying her head into Lydia's hair for a moment “What's up?” he heard her mumble  
“Dinner will be ready soon” He smiled   
“Okay” she yawned “We'll be up soon”   
Scott grinned and ruffled her hair before pulling Stiles out of the room

“Lydia~” Allison singsonged into the girls ear  
“Nooo”   
“But Derek cooked us all dinner”  
“Nooo” Lydia rolled over in Allison's grip and buried her head into Allison's neck “Warm”  
“Lydia” Allison laughed “Get up”  
“Make me”   
Allison clamped her mouth shut. Lydia pulled her head back and frowned  
“What's wrong?” Lydia asked innocently  
“Nothing” Allison grinned ducking her head slightly to press a kiss to Lydia's lips  
“Sexual tension?” Lydia grinned, Allison laughed and sat up, ignoring the groan from Lydia  
“I don't know what you're talking about” Allison winked as she strolled out of the living room, leaving Lydia alone on the sofa  
  
“Rude” Lydia walked into the dining room, flipping her hair over her shoulder as she glared playfully at Allison who grinned  
“Derek can actually cook right?” Scott whispered “He's not going to like poison us or anything?”  
“I hope not, I just got out of a three day coma thank you very much” Allison replied as Lydia sat down beside her  
“Wolf hearing” Derek reminded them as he walked out with a giant bowl of spaghetti, Danny and Stiles followed him out, Danny holding a bowl of bolognese and Stiles holding a plate of garlic bread  
“Damn Der, I am impressed” Lydia chuckled “Didn't think you had it in you big boy”

“Never call me that again” Derek said as he placed the bowl down before taking his seat at the head of the table. “Stiles...What are you doing?” Stiles was stood at the end of the table, his phone pointing at the scene  
“I uh... just wanted to document the occasion?”  
“Sit down”  
“You got it” Stiles scrambled to his seat beside Scott who threw his head back a let out a loud laugh  
  
  
Lydia found Allison sat cross legged in the hallway, staring at a closed door.

“Erm, Sweetie? What are you doing?”  
“That's my fathers office” Allison replied   
“That's nice, but why are you sat outside?”  
“It's locked, it most definitely has security systems”   
“You still haven't answered my question Alli” Allison turned her head at this point, looking up towards Lydia, her hands were planted firmly on her hips as she looked down towards Allison.  
“I feel like there could be something in there that could help us”   
Lydia crouched down beside Allison   
“Well unless you plan on magically unlocking the door or something, maybe you should stop with the creepy staring?” Lydia suggested earning a pout from Allison, Lydia stood up and held out her hand which Allison took and allowed herself to be pulled up, Lydia led her towards the stairs  
“Have you called your dad? If you asked him I’m sure--”  
“He'd want to know why, I can't tell him this over the phone Lyds, I just can't” Allison shook her head  
“You might not have a choice” Lydia reminded her “Does this mean you can't get into the amory?”  
“Oh no don't worry about that” Allison laughed as they reached the bottom of the stairs “Dad let me have a key when he realised we started our whole 'team human' thing, guess he'd rather us be well equipped when killing supernatural shit than using a crappy baseball bat” A annoyed 'hey' could be heard from Stiles, who was currently occupied with building their blanket and pillow fort in the living room   
“Regardless, you're going to take us shooting tomorrow right?” Lydia asked   
“If Derek comes with, then totally” Allison nodded “We can set up a shooting range around his house”   
Danny appeared then, his mouth set in a firm line   
“I've set the laptop up to print everything as soon as it's decrypted, I hit a wall so it's going to take longer than I thought” He looked towards Allison looking apologetic for a moment before he began to walk back to the laptop, the two girls following him closely “I figured if we all have a copy we can read through it and pick out anything of use that way”  
“Good thinking” Lydia agreed, Danny flashed her a smile before leaning over the laptop and typing in a few more commands  
“But I did manage to find something interesting” He turned the laptop around to show a list of names  
“Contacts?” Lydia asked, Danny hummed and scrolled through the list  
“I'm running them through every search possible, birth, death, marriage certificates, facebook, hell, even twitter”  
“If they're hunters there's a good chance you won't find them” Allison shook her head  
“I know, but it's worth a shot, I’m hoping that someone’s name might pop up in the other files somewhere, but I’m going to be honest with you guys, Deaton strikes me as the kind of guy who would have so much more information In books”  
“Well seeing as we've come to the conclusion that he's kinda questionable on the morality scale, asking him seems pretty off the table” Lydia replied  
“Guys! Are you gonna join in on our awesome camping experience or not?” Stiles asked  
“We're coming” Lydia rolled her eyes “Shall we?”  
“Is it really an experience if everybody is just roasting marshmallows over my hands?” Allison asked  
“Well you have to admit, it's not something you hear everyday” Danny shrugged  
“Besides, marshmallow kisses” Lydia grinned  
Well...Allison couldn't complain about that  
  
Until that is, Lydia decides to slide her hand underneath Allison's shirt while Stiles was leaning over to grab at the bowl of popcorn.  
“MY EYEBROW”  
The apology died on Allison's lips as the entire pack dissolved into laughter at the screaming teen  
“It's okay Stiles..I'll show you how to draw it back on” Lydia had managed to say between laughs before burying her head into Allison's back. They decided it was best to not have open flames, magical or not when inside the house from now on  
“Is that going to happen every time I touch you in a way that is only remotely sexual?” Lydia whispered as Stile's pushed 'legally blonde' into the DVD player  
“I hope not” Allison blushed “You just catch me off guard”  
“Part of the romance of it all hon, I’d really appreciate it if you didn't blow up anything or set anything on fire though”  
“I'm working on it, I think I’m just tense from the whole 75% chance of dying” Lydia pursed her lips at that, instead bringing Allison's hand up to her mouth and pressing a kiss to each of her knuckles  
“You're not going to die” Lydia replied eventually, her eyes bright with a determination Allison hadn't seen before, she had said it in a tone that was so convincing, Allison almost believed her. Instead of replying she leant over and kissed Lydia before settling into her arms as the film began to play. Allison vaguely remembers hands brushing through her hair as she falls asleep.

 

  
“Get up” Derek kicked away one of the supports of their pillow forts and walking away as the rest of the pack being yelling their objections.   
“Derek what the fuck man?” Stiles muttered, the first to emerge from the mountain of pillows and blankets  
“You have shooting practice, where's Allison?” A hand finds it's way through a gap between two pillows  
“Here”  
“Oh so you set my eyebrow on fire when Lydia gropes you but everything is fine when a pillow fort crashes on you?” Stiles groaned  
“There's a big difference to being groped by _Lydia Martin_ than a pillow landing on my head” Allison huffed as she pulled herself from the wreckage, her hair a mess.   
“Ugh, I need like twenty minutes” Lydia muttered as Allison pulled her up “I am not leaving this house with my hair like this and Allison, honey, neither are you”  
“What? I was just going to put it up in a bun?”  
“Whatever works for you” Lydia remarked as she disappeared upstairs   
Allison blew a stray curl of hair from her face and looked over to the boys who were blinking the sleep away, all looking various degrees of confused, she looked over to Derek who raised an eyebrow in question  
“Do you know how to shoot?”  
“Not really” He admitted after a moment. Allison nodded and held up hand  
“Give me five minutes” she gestured to her pyjamas

 


	10. Body Electric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pack bonding over dangerous weapons, magic shit happens, Derek and Allison have a moment and talk shit out, there's also making out (no, not between Derek or Allison)

It had been a relief to finally get her hands on her bow, magic powers were cool and everything but the weight of the bow in her hands, the pull of her muscles as she draws the string back, the way everything just seems to _stop._ The sound of the arrow sailing through the air, the feeling of satisfaction as it hits the bullseye. Allison let's out a steady breath and lowers her bow, turning to face the pack, her eyes falling on Lydia, who was staring intently at her  
“So, who wants to go first?” Allison asked, a grin spreading over her face as she eyes Lydia

  
Naturally, Lydia excelled, which surprised no one, she had pulled a pistol from a selection of weapons inside the duffel bag, loaded it, flicked off the safety and hit every mark. She released the clip and met the packs eyes, all varying degrees of shock and amazement  
“What? I read” Lydia had smiled innocently. Danny had adjusted easily enough to a pistol but Scott and Derek were useless, so Allison had set Scott up with a crossbow, grinning when he eventually hit a bullseye. Derek was lounging against the wall of his house, keeping a close eye on them while he read. The big surprise had been Stiles, who it turns out was pretty good at throwing knives (even though he nearly lost a toe while picking one up)

  
He and Allison had moved away from the group, partly out of safety because the last thing they needed was for Stiles to accidentally impale one of them but mostly to focus on seeing just how skilled Stiles was without the group watching him, Allison was using her powers to hold up targets at different levels and distances while Stiles tried to hit them.  
“Why are you good at this?” Allison asked, unable to keep the disbelief from her voice  
“Like I know” Stiles shrugged as he threw a knife, grinning as it pierced the bullseye “I'm just glad I’m good at something” He laughed  
“You're good at plenty of things Stiles” Allison pulled the knife out and let it fall at Stiles' feet  
“Yeah, you guys tell me that enough, but it's nice to actually see it from time to time”  
Allison opened her mouth to reply _“Oh Scott you imbecile”_

“Did you hear that?” She asked  
“Hear what?” Stiles furrowed his brow in confusion. Allison matched his gaze  
“I thought I could hear Lydia talking”  
“I didn't hear anything” Stiles shook his head “What did she say?”  
“She called Scott an imbecile”  
“That does sound like Lydia though” He nodded thoughtfully “Maybe you imagined it?”  
“I guess” Allison agreed, looking back to the clearing where she knew the group were still practising  
  
  
“You know Derek” Lydia sat down on the ground beside him “I've been thinking, after this whole apocalypse thing has been dealt with, maybe we should rebuild this old place?”  
“Why would we do that?” Derek replied stiffly, turning another page of his book  
“Because it looks like shit, and a pack should really stay together, and it's big enough for all of us... Need I go on?”  
“We wouldn't be able to afford it”  
“Minor details” Lydia waved her hand carelessly “What do you think? The whole pack working together on this wreck could be good bonding experience”  
“I'll consider it”  
“That's all I ask” Lydia smiled as she saw Allison and Stiles heading towards them  
“It turns out Stiles is a pretty damn good knife thrower” Allison announced to the pack as she reached Lydia, bending down to press a kiss to her lips (their preferred form of greeting now)  
“That's awesome dude!” Scott grinned, he turned to Allison “I know a way we can practice your fireball skills as well” He ran inside the house and returned a minute later, a sack of tennis balls over his shoulder  
“Do I want to know why you have like two hundred tennis balls?” Lydia asked, she turned to Derek “is this a wolf thing?”  
Derek laughed humourlessly before looking back to his book  
“Where did you get two hundred tennis balls?” Stiles asked  
“Amazon” Scott replied with a shrug as he pulled one out  
“That place fucking sells everything” Danny muttered  
“So what? You throw tennis balls and I blast them?” Allison asked  
“Pretty much” Scott nodded and lobbed a ball in the air, Allison's hunter reflexes kicked in and she blasted the ball out of the air easily  
“that's totally awesome when it's not your eyebrow” Stiles muttered, grabbing a ball from the bag

  
“Guys...stop” Allison held her hands up after the twentieth ball, she brought her hands up to her head  
“Allison?” Lydia asked, as she ran over to her “Are you okay?” Allison flinched away from her and dropped to her knees. Lydia looked back at the pack who were all beginning to walk towards her, she waved them away, trying to tell them to keep their distance. Stiles seemed to understand and whispered something to Scott  
“I think I pushed too far” Allison whispered. Lydia placed her hands on top of Allison's, feeling the older girl tense beneath her touch for a moment before relaxing.  
“You're okay” Lydia said soothingly, peeling Allison's hands away from her head, she did a double take upon seeing her girlfriend,  
“What's wrong?” Allison whispered, picking up on Lydia's reactions  
“Your eyes are blue, like really really blue” Lydia replied, it was a bit of an understatement really, they were practically glowing  
“Lydia my head feels like it's exploding”  
Lydia placed her own hands on either side of Allison's face and pressed their foreheads together, ignoring the fallen leaves beginning to float up around them, Lydia gasped as she felt a wave of energy pulse through her body  
“Focus on my voice Alli, you're okay”Allison's hands clutched desperately at the material of Lydia's shirt,  
“I can't hold on Lydia” Allison whined. Seeing no other choice Lydia pressed her lips desperately against Allison's, her hands gripping her face and refusing to let go. After what felt like a lifetime Lydia felt Allison's her grip on her on her shirt tighten and reciprocate the kiss as though it was the only thing holding Allison together. It was only when she felt Allison sigh into her mouth she pulled back, watching Allison's face carefully. When Allison opened her eyes Lydia smiled, those brown orbs were back  
“Okay?” Lydia asked, Allison nodded  
“Yeah” Allison replied, pushing herself off of her knees to sit back properly, her legs on either side of Lydia. Allison reached forward and pulled a leaf from Lydia's hair, tucking a strand behind her ear “Thank you”  
“For what?” Lydia asked  
“Bringing me back”  
“Don't thank me for that” Lydia shook her head “If I was in the same position you would do the exact same thing”  
“I would die for you Lydia” Allison replied in a tone that suggested she damn well meant it. Lydia didn't have the words to respond to a statement like that, she settled for climbing into Allison's lap and kissing her until Stiles threw a tennis ball at them  
  
Allison was still suffering from a migraine when they got back so Lydia sent her to her room and told her not to come out until she had rested, Allison had tried to play it off that she was fine but blanched when Lydia gave her the 'Do not fuck with me' look.  
Now they all found themselves stretched out around the living room, reading through the information Danny had gotten from Deaton's computer  
“You know, I was thinking” Scott broke the silence “This Aisa, Atropos, whatever her name is. She wants to summon the titans right?” He asked the group  
“Yeah?” Lydia asked  
“Well they're in Greece right? Like hell in Greece, and without like a tear they can't come through so what do they do? Come out in Greece and walk?” Scott asked  
“Dude.... Shut up and read” Stiles shook his head  
Lydia flicked through the pages, it was all helpful for helping them kill creatures that she was pretty sure were made up but she hadn't seen anything remotely relevant to what they were searching for  
“Guys” Scott called “I found something” Stiles was at his side and reading the extract that Scott was pointing to  
“Uh oh” Stiles made a horrified sound  
“What?” Lydia asked  
“Remember how you said you thought there was a tear between Allison's dreamscape and this reality? Well... You were right, It turns out there is a tear to hell right here in Beacon Hills, Deaton was looking into it”  
Stiles scratched his head before looking to his best friend  
“Looks like we just found out how the titans are going to come knocking”  


“So I did some digging, one of the names on the list is a witch, Willow. She lives in London, leading a coven of witches, Deaton had some correspondence with her” Danny said to the group from behind the laptop  
“What did they talk about?”  
“Mostly he asked for everything she knew on tears, how they open, he wanted to know about the oblivion plains”  
“What did she say?” Allison asked  
“She refused to tell him anything, but he had also asked for a recipe for a potion which she did send him”  
“Let me guess” Allison sighs “The same potion he used to put me into a coma?”  
“The very same” Danny nodded  
“Okay, so this Willow, she obviously knows more than Deaton if he's asking her for help. We should send her a message”  
“Are you serious? What if she's evil?” Scott asked Lydia, his eyes wide  
“Do you have a better plan Stilinski?” Lydia snapped, Allison flinched beside her and squeezed Lydia's hand, a silent _calm down_ Lydia flashed her a small smile “Look, these tears are obviously important---”  
“one’s an incident, two’s a coincidence, and three’s a pattern” Stiles muttered, earning a confused look from the group “Aisa just so happened to bring her coven here to do the locator spell, there just so happens to be a tear that can act as a doorway to the plains of oblivion _including_ hell where the titans reside and it just so happens that the power source she needs is in the form of a pretty little brunette who goes by the name of Allison Argent” Stiles explained “Lydia's right, we need to know what causes these tears”  
“And how to close them” Lydia added. Derek nodded to the group and looked to Danny  
“Can you send her a message?”  
“Already on it” Danny replied, typing away furiously

 

  
It wasn't until the next day when they had a response. At first she had been reluctant to believe that the pack were who they said they were but had relented when Lydia had responded with a strongly worded email outlining the many ways she would make Willow suffer if she didn't help them, powerful witch be damned. Willow had responded with a heartfelt apology for providing Deaton with the knowledge to lock Allison in the dreamscape (but also praised Allison and Lydia for finding a way out of it) She had explained that there was a lot of things going around and that she couldn't really help but that she had basically attached every single article of information she had on learning to control powers and everything she had on spells for all uses. She had promised to try and send a team out to help as soon as possible but not to hold their breaths.  
“Well that was pretty much a waste of time” Stiles huffed, Lydia punched him in the arm  
“What are you talking about? She said she was going to try and send help” Scott replied  
“'But not to hold our breaths'” Stiles echoed  
“At least she sent us some stuff to read”  
“Can you print it?”  
“Already on it” Danny smiled  
“What do we do?” Derek asked Lydia  
“We need to find a way to know when Allison is reaching her limit, and how to stop it”  
“We should try and get into Deaton's place” Derek suggested  
“It could be trapped”  
“That's why I want Allison to come with me” He saw Lydia open her mouth to protest “We'll just go over, see if he's in, if he isn't we try and get in. We'll only be gone for an hour”  
Lydia pursed her lips “Fine. An hour, then you get back here, deal?”

  
Allison waited until they were a good distance from the house before speaking  
“There's more to this than just trying to break into Deaton's isn't there?”  
“Stiles told me about you hearing Lydia's voice back at the reserve”  
“Of course he did” Allison rolled her eyes “So! What's the theory and why haven't you told Lydia yet? And what else has he told you?” She added  
“He also told me you had nightmares” Derek shrugged “Anyway, with wolves, particularly those who received the bite have trouble...adjusting, to help them they often, subconsciously seek out an anchor”  
“An anchor?”  
“Somebody to ground them, thinking of them helps them to calm the wolf within. I recall you being Scott's anchor in his first few weeks” Derek smiled at that, actually smiled at Allison and if that wasn't the strangest sight she's ever seen she didn't know what was “He's his own anchor now. But, I think a similar thing has happened with you and Lydia.”  
“You think she's my anchor?”  
“Your first experience with magic, Lydia calmed you down--”  
“And then Stiles slapped me” Allison interrupted  
“True” Derek nodded “But she still had an effect. Okay, the time Stiles tried to teach you magic and ended up making you question your sexuality and almost start a thunderstorm, how did you stop it?” Derek asked, despite knowing the answer. Allison thought back to that day  
“Lydia”  
“Who was it who helped you use your magic for the first time?”  
“Lydia”  
“Who stopped you from having a meltdown this morning?”  
“I get it”  
“And let's not forget the fact that she literally tied your soul to hers so she could bring you back from a different dimension” Derek concluded “She literally anchored you to herself”  
“She's my anchor” Allison said, earning a nod from Derek “That doesn't explain why I heard her voice though”  
“There's a bond between you now, and now that you're together and you have magic that bond will probably just continue to strengthen, so you probably read her mind”  
“What?” Allison asked “that's insane, why hasn't it happened before? Or since?”  
“Probably because you're never more than five feet from her at any given time”  
“That's why you insisted I come with you isn't it?”  
“Yes, with you being so close to her you don't realise the connection you seem to have with her, so now, I want you to try and reach out to her”  
“isn't that kind of invasive?”  
“Just do it” Derek huffed as they reached a set of traffic lights  
“How?”  
“Just..reach out, I can't be of any more help, it comes naturally to me” Allison huffed but closed her eyes, she visualised Lydia, focused on the sound of her voice, after a minute of nothing happening she opened her eyes to look to Derek but clamped her mouth shut when she heard a whisper from the corner of her mind. Derek raised an eyebrow but said nothing as Allison clamped her eyes shut again and focused on where the sound come from.  
She could smell coffee, she could hear Stiles yelling something at Scott in the distance  
She heard _“Forty five minutes”_ clearly in her head, she knew it was Lydia. She locked on to that voice and she could see her clearly then, she could see Lydia reading through some papers, her eyes flitting up to the clock on the mantle.  
Allison opened her eyes and looked at Derek  
“I heard her thoughts”  
“What did she say?”  
“Forty five minutes, I think she's counting how long we have until she expects us back” Allison laughed “Holy shit Derek what do I tell her?”  
“The truth” Derek replied “It's only going to get stronger the more you're with one another, and it's probably going to affect the rest of the pack eventually”  
“What?”  
“Pack bond” Derek reminded her  
“Oh shit”  
Derek laughed, Allison flinched, it was such a foreign sound to her  
“Hopefully you'll be able to control it by the time that happens, you can restrict who taps into your mind”  
“Thank god, the last thing I need is for Stiles to appear in my head at inconvenient times” Allison muttered. Derek smiled at her once more before looking back to the road, his lips pursed into a thoughtful expression. They drove on in silence for a while  
“I am glad you're pack Allison” Derek said. Allison's lips formed a straight line as she continued to stare out of the window “And I know I never said it, but I am sorry for what I did”  
“I'm not going to lie Der, I hated you. I wanted to kill you, and a small part of me will probably always hate you for what you did” Allison sighed. Derek nodded as he turned down another road “But.” Allison turned to face him “I understand now why you did it, you bit her, yes. But you didn't kill her, she took her own life and I know that, she tried to kill Scott and you protected him” She smiled at him “I'm glad I’m pack too” Allison finished  
Derek nodded back at her, a weight lifted between them

“Do you have a plan on how to get in?” Allison asked as they stood shoulder to shoulder staring at Deaton's home from across the street  
“I'm thinking we go in the back way?”  
They nodded to one another before walking around the building  
  
  
  
“There was nothing there?” Stiles asked  
“Completely empty.” Derek replied grimly  
“It was like no body had ever lived there” Allison added, folding her arms  
“You need to call your Dad” Lydia turned to Allison  
“I know” Allison sighed, she had already pulled her phone from her jeans  
“Not yet” Lydia rolled her eyes, reaching out and stilling Allison's hand with her own. She glared at the pack and watched as they dispersed, leaving the two girls alone “What are you going to say?”  
“I don't really want to tell him I’m a witch over the phone but if I have to I will”  
“And what will you tell him about us?”  
“Well if he asks I’ll tell him....Unless you'd rather I didn't?” Allison asked, remembering they hadn't actually talked about how open their relationship would be  
“Oh honey, I have nothing to hide, when we go back to school with you on my arm heads will turn” Lydia flashed a grin that Allison couldn't help but match, despite everything she was still very much the queen bee that had approached her that first day in the hallway, but they had grown so much. Allison and Lydia went upstairs to Allison's room and sat down opposite each other on her bed, Allison hooked one of her legs around Lydia's waist and brought her in close as she held the phone up to her ear  
  
Her dad picked up on the third ring  
“Allison-- now isn't the best time” He sounded exhausted  
“Dad, we need help” Allison said, her eyes flicking up to Lydia briefly  
“What's wrong?” He asked, his voice now alert  
“Okay I didn't want to do this over the phone...” Allison hesitated  
“What's wrong?” Chris asked again, his voice becoming slightly panicked  
“Okay so long story short? It turns out that I have magic powers because we're descended from a Greek Goddess and this evil chick wants to suck my soul so she can summon the titans and bring about the next apocalypse....” Allison trailed off “ALSO while I’m at it, Lydia is my girlfriend now” She added quickly. Her dad was silent for so long Allison had to check to make sure they hadn't been disconnected. Lydia took one of her hands and began to rub her thumb with her own, it distracted Allison so much she almost missed her dad start talking again  
“Well...That's a lot of information to take in, things are bad out here Allison, activity is up, witches, vampires, weird cults. They're all flocking to California--”  
“Hold on dad, I'm putting you on speaker phone” Allison fumbled with the phone and held it out between herself and Lydia “You think they're coming here?”  
“It would make sense if there's a goddess running around Beacon Hills trying to bring about the end of the world, they're probably devout followers”  
“When can you get back?”  
“That's the problem...” he sighed, Lydia and Allison flashed one another a worried look “We think there's something blocking us from getting back into the town, we've tried but then we black out and the next thing we know we're on the road heading back the way we came”  
“Wait, we?” Lydia asked  
“Erica, Boyd and Isaac, they're here with me, they're helping me track a large vampire pack”  
“Dad what do we do?”  
“My office, go in, read everything. There has to be something in there to help you out, I’ll call in all the help we can get and have them as close as possible, we'll try to hold off any unwanted visitors”  
“Okay”  
“And Allison?”  
“Yeah?”  
“There's a box, inside the desk, consider it an early gift”  
“Thank you”  
“I love you okay? Witch, human, whatever. You are my daughter and I love you. Stay safe okay?”  
“I love you too Dad” Allison smiled, watery eyed  
“Keep her safe Lydia, I'll see you both soon” Allison could hear the smile in his voice  
“I will Sir” Lydia smiled at Allison.  
  
After they hung up, Allison received a text containing a four digit code and she almost fell off of the bed as she scrambled out of the room, ignoring the laugh that escaped Lydia's lips, she almost ripped the door off of the hinges in her excitement. It was immaculately organised, a stack of books lining one of the walls.  
“Go papa Argent” Lydia whistled from behind her. Allison stepped inside and ran a finger along the spines. She sat down at the desk, her gaze lingering on the picture of herself, her mother and father that was framed in the corner before she spun around in her seat to look at Lydia, stretching herself back against the leather, her hands folded in her lap  
“It suits you” Lydia waved her hand around the room  
“The office?”  
“You look at home”  
“I do live here Lydia” Allison reminded her gently  
“You know what I mean” Lydia huffed “So, you going to look for that box or not?”  
“Oh right” Allison laughed, she span her chair around and pulled out a wooden box, she felt Lydia walk up and lean against the back of the chair as she lifted the two catches, unlocking the box. As she lifted the lid she felt Lydia take a sharp intake of breath before letting out a low whistle. Inside velvet lined box was a pistol, it was silver, the grip appeared to be carved from ivory. As she lifted the gun from it's box she noticed how there was a pattern carved into it that looked almost exactly like the pendant Kate had given her for her birthday. The rest of the gun was engraved with flowers and vines. It was beautiful. Allison gripped the gun and pointed it, testing it's weight, she let out a content hum before placing it back in the box and snapping the lid shut.  
“That's it?” Lydia asked  
“What do you mean?” Allison twisted her head slightly  
“Is that what you guys buy each other now? Are you going to buy your dad a new knife for Christmas? Because I don't appreciate weapons as gifts I’m telling you now”  
Allison ducked her head to stifle her laughter “Don't worry, I won't buy you weapons as gifts” She grinned as she felt the chair twisting and looked up as she came face to face with Lydia's chest, she let out a quiet hum of approval  
“My eyes are up here” Lydia stated, Allison could hear the grin in her voice. Allison craned her neck up to meet Lydia's eyes, her smile deepened as Lydia crawled onto her lap, settling her legs on either side of Allison's thighs, she smiled at Allison before cradling her face in her hands and ducking down to capture her lips.  
Allison ran her tongue along Lydia's bottom lip, grinning into the kiss as Lydia gasped and pulled back slightly. Allison bundled Lydia's shirt in her fists and pulled the girl closer to her, biting down gently on Lydia's lip before sweeping her tongue across it again, the taste of vanilla on her tongue, Lydia's grip tightened on Allison's face as the younger girl deepened the kiss, exploring the expanse of Allison's mouth, she let her hands run down Allison's arms, feeling goosebumps break out against her skin at the contact. Lydia took Allison's bottom lip between her teeth and bit down, harder than Allison had to her, earning a moan from the girl beneath her. Lydia grinned into Allison's mouth because this? This is _electric._ Her body is buzzing, every nerve is alive, and judging from the reaction of the girl beneath of, Allison feels the same way. Lydia's hands found the bottom of Allison's shirt and broke the kiss before leaving a trail of kisses from Allison's ear to the jawline before biting down on her pulse point and sucking the area until a bruise began to form. Lydia began to pull the shirt up Allison's body, humming against Allison's neck as her hands brushed against toned abs. Lydia had just about exposed Allison's bra when she felt hands on her wrists, stilling her. She looked down quizzically to Allison, who's pupils dilated to the point where they were almost black, her lips were parted slightly as though she was having difficulty breathing  
“Are you okay?” Lydia asked  
“I'm fine, but erm” Allison looked uncomfortable as she struggled to find words “This is my dads office”  
“And?”  
“....He probably has some kind of surveillance” Allison muttered as she glanced around sheepishly. Lydia felt her skin pale as she crawled off of Allison who was rubbing the back of her head, still looking around the room  
“This is awkward” Lydia muttered, Allison hummed in agreement  
“But, I didn't blow anything up, so there's that”  
“You're getting stronger” Lydia noted. Allison smiled as she got up from the chair and walked over to Lydia and wrapped her up in a hug, Lydia ducked her head so that it was resting against Allison's chest  
“I can feel your magic In your body”  
“It's because you're here, when you're around, my magic goes crazy” Allison whispered. Lydia pulled away and looked at Allison with wide eyes  
“Really?”  
Allison nodded “Really”  
Lydia smiled and took one of Allison's hand and pressed it against her chest, Allison grinned as she felt the rhythmic beating of her girlfriends heart  
“It's not the same as magic, but my heart beats like that whenever I see you” Lydia replies before leaning forward for another kiss  
“Allison-- HEY! You got the door open well-- Oh shit” Stiles appeared in the doorway as they broke apart “Shit I’m sorry. Scott made lunch, they sent me up here to tell you- shit I’m sorry, don't kill me” Stiles ran before they could reply  
“Soon they'll be out of this house” Lydia muttered. Allison just laughed as she pulled away to grab the box on the desk, they'd return for the books after they've eaten. As Allison held out her spare hand for Lydia to take, Lydia reached forward and grabbed Allison's shirt, pulling it down to cover the huntresses body.

 


	11. Dream is Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst, angst, angst I'm so sorry  
> Also protective!Stiles and Stiles/Allison Brotp gives me intense feels

“Stiles could hardly look at us through lunch” Allison laughed as they settled in her room  
“It's cute really” Lydia smirked as she pulled a book from the pile they had carried from Chris' office. Allison watched her for a moment before pulling the book from Lydia's hand  
“There's actually something I need to talk to you about”  
“That sounds serious” Lydia furrowed her brow  
“It's not! Not exactly?”  
“What's wrong?”  
“Have you noticed anything weird?” Allison asked  
“Sweetie...” Lydia replied in her _'you're joking right?'_ voice  
“Okay, stupid question...” Allison nodded her head slightly “Okay so back at Derek's place, I was with Stiles and I heard you talk, you called Scott an imbecile, Stiles said it was probably my imagination but when Derek took me to Deaton's, he told me that it wasn't--”  
“He told you that I’m your anchor” Lydia stated  
“I....Yeah, how did you know?”  
Lydia pursed her lips and levelled a gaze at Allison  
“You can't just say it's part of the Lydia Martin charm babe” Allison sighed “How did you know?”  
“Because I could feel you in my head”  
“When?”  
“When you were with Derek”  
“Oh” Allison played with her hair for a moment “Does it freak you out?”  
“We'll be able to communicate through our minds Allison, do you not see how much fun we can have with that?”  
“Fun?” Allison asked, her eyebrows raised  
“Yeah...” Lydia purred, running a finger up Allison's arm “Imagine, the things I could say to you in the middle of class and nobody can do a thing” Allison's hand clamped onto Lydia's, stilling it  
“If you don't want me to blow anything up you won't do that” Allison laughed  
“No fun” Lydia pouted  
“Fun can happen after we've dealt with the big bad... We still haven't had a breakthrough with any ideas yet”  
“I know sweetie” Lydia rested a hand on Allison's knee “But we will”  
“But in case we don't.... I kinda have an idea?” Allison said, her voice hesitant  
“I don't like the tone you're using....” Lydia frowned “What is it?”  
“Well...” Allison played with Lydia's fingers “If she kills me she gets my soul, If I kill her I get her soul among others....What happens if we were to both die?” Lydia snatched her hand away from Allison's as though she had been burnt  
“What did you just say?” Lydia asked, her eyes wide  
“What?”  
“Did you just seriously tell me you're contemplating suicide?”  
“Lydia...” Allison sighed  
“No, tell me, Is that what you're thinking?” Lydia got to her feet and began to pace the room  
Allison pursed, her eyes focused on the space Lydia had been sat  
“Oh my god it is!” Lydia exclaimed  
“Can you blame me?” Allison asked, her voice small  
“I told you to trust us!”  
“I DO trust you Lydia, god, I trust you with my life, but the fact of it is, we're dealing with a GODDESS who has thousands of years worth of experience, how can we fucking compare with that?! You're a realist Lydia, tell me HOW do we beat this?”  
“I don't know!” Lydia yelled, watching as Allison visibly flinched, though she tried to cover it up by getting up from her seat on the bed “But I’m not willing to let you just roll over and DIE, you don't get to play the self sacrificing hero Allison!”  
“If I die, she wins. If she dies I become her, I become evil, I become the very thing I SWORE TO PROTECT PEOPLE FROM! I CAN'T AND WON'T LET EITHER OF THOSE THINGS HAPPEN” Allison yelled back, fully aware that by now the boys downstairs were probably aware of the conflict going on above them but In the moment she couldn't bring herself to care, instead she focused on the red head in front of her, the only thing separating them being her bed.  
“Is this relationship real?” Lydia asked in a voice so quiet Allison had almost missed it  
“What?” She found herself asking  
“Us, is this real? Or is it just some kind of pity? You're convinced that you're going to die so fuck it, what do you have to lose?” Lydia said, her words like daggers to Allison's heart. Allison stared at Lydia, loss for words, she watched as Lydia clenched her fists and then unclenched them, she watched as Lydia's jaw set and prepared herself for another onslaught, Allison took a shaky breath, she became aware of tears rolling down her cheeks so she looked down in a weak attempt to cover the fact that she was crying, she didn't look up until she heard footsteps leading away from her room, she didn't look up when she heard the front door slam shut or when she heard an engine come to life and disappear into the distance.  
She didn't look up when she felt four pairs of arms wrap her into a group hug.  
  
  
Lydia cried for the entire journey home, she gripped the steering wheel until her knuckles turned white. She sat in her car parked outside her house for ten minutes until she composed herself. She applied a careful layer of make-up before plastering on a fake smile, as she walked into her home she gave herself a pat on the back for deciding to replicate the defences Deaton had put up in Allison's house on her own. She waved a silent greeting to her mother before heading straight to her room and dropping down on the bed.  
In hindsight, she had regretted everything she had said to Allison the moment the words had left her mouth, honestly she had wanted to take them back, to jump across the bed and kiss the tears away. She threw her arm over her eyes and tried to block out the ache in her chest

 

“She knows you love her Alli” Stiles smiled as he wrapped an arm around her, he and Danny had sandwiched her onto the sofa, a blanket draped over their legs.   
“She wouldn't have said it if she did” Allison replied with a sniffle “It happened so fast, one minute she was flirting with me and it all sunshine and rainbows and then next thing I know we're yelling and then she asked if the relationship was real...She asked if I was with her out of pity”  
“What started it?” Stiles asked  
“I may have implied an idea which results in me killing Aisa and myself”  
“Allison!” Stiles exclaimed  
“Can you blame me?” Allison asked with a sigh “I mean, I’m not going to let that bitch just kill me, but the odds aren't exactly in my favour”  
“Allison” Stiles twisted in his seat “You are like a literal Katniss Everdeen, and look at her, she survived the hunger games. TWICE”  
“This is real life Stiles, not a brilliant series of books” Allison replied “I mean, I have faith in you guys, I mean shit, you've all basically given up your lives to live here and try and find a way to fix this, but you can see where I have some reservations”  
“I know” Danny nodded “And we aren't going to give up are we?”  
“No” Allison shook her head “I'm seeing this through until the end”  
“And what about Lydia?” Stiles asked. Allison let out a sigh  
“I guess....I'll give her space, I’ll try to talk to her tomorrow”  
“Bad news guys” Scott announced as he entered the living room “Schools open tomorrow”  
“Oh joy” Danny drawled, he looked over to Derek “I assume we still have to go?”  
“Impending apocalypse or not, education is important” Derek replied, earning a watery laugh from Allison.  
They talked for a few more minutes before Allison excused herself to go to the bathroom, looking pointedly at Scott for a moment before leaving, he met her by the door  
“Are you okay?” He asked earnestly  
“Not even in the slightest” Allison sighed, leaning her weight against the door “I need you to do something for me though”  
“Only if you answer a question first” Scott held a hand up  
“What is it?”  
“You won't do It will you? Kill yourself I mean?”  
Allison held his gaze for a moment before ducking her head “I'm not actively planning it, not after....” Her voice caught. She took a steadying breath “Scott. If we can't find a way to stop Aisa that won't result in me becoming her, then I’ll do whatever I need to do to stop her from summoning the titans, but that can only happen if I somehow managed to kill the both of us at the same time”  
Scott nodded slowly, his eyes sad but understanding “What do you need me to do?”  
“Can you stay at Lydia's tonight? I.... Need to know she has a wolf watching over her”  
“Of course” Scott nodded, he turned to leave, only to have her hand grab onto his sleeve  
“There's one more thing”  
Scott raised an eyebrow in question.

  
  
Lydia had waited until the sun had set before heading downstairs when she was sure her parents weren't anywhere in the vicinity of the kitchen to raid the cupboards, helping herself to particularly expensive bottle of wine and a glass with every intention of drinking herself into a haze so that the pain in her chest would just _stop_ , she can't say she was surprised to find her window open, a box resting on her windowsill. Placing the bottle and the glass on the table closest to her bed she crossed the room and took the box in her hands, it had a decent weight to it.  
The box was placed in front of her, she had been staring at it for at least ten minutes before she finally opened it, the first thing she saw was a note  
 _It's not a gift- Allison  
_ Her lips curled into a small smile before she could stop herself as she placed the note to one side, she pulled out a gun next, it was the same one she had been practising with, alongside it was two loaded magazines. Beside them was a knife.  
Until that night, Lydia had never understood why Allison insisted on sleeping with a weapon under her pillow. She eventually fell asleep to the sound of rain hitting her window as the bit back the guilt from knowing the true cause of the weather.  
  
  
Allison was cold, she brushed her fingers along the tree trunks as she walked  
“I better not be in a fucking coma again” She muttered under her breath, she hadn't dreamt since before the coma so she felt pretty justified in being concerned. She continued to walk when she heard a thunder clap from somewhere behind her, spinning around to the source she frowned as she looked to the sky, it was as clear as they come, not so much as a wisp of a cloud.  
Another thunder clap echoed and despite her minds protests, Allison followed the sound  
The longer she walked, the colder she got, she had noticed a thing fog beginning to obscure her vision, as she got closer to where she believed the sounds to be coming from, the thunder claps sounded so close, so, so close, but she couldn't see anything around this fog, it was suffocating, she couldn't see more than a few inches in front of her, she couldn't remember from which direction she had come from.  
She wasn't even sure she was still in the reserve.  
Allison suddenly became aware that the thunder had stopped, instead replaced by a low yet insistent _chatter._ It was coming from all directions and only served to throw her off more. She stumbled blindly through the fog, keeping her hands out in front of her to avoid crashing head first into a tree. A distant yell froze Allison in her footsteps, that had sounded like--  
“Stiles?!” Allison yelled, her voice getting lost within the fog, a flash of emerald appeared in her peripheral vision, followed by a light glow of violet. Allison saw a figure, it was smaller than her, disappear into the fog. Allison chased after it, she came to a halt in a clearing, a small area which had been untouched by the fog, a hand gripped her shoulder and Allison span around, only to come face to face with cobalt eyes and a wide set grin. Out of shock more than anything, Allison took a step backwards  
Only to fall off of the edge of the world as she knew it  
  
Allison scrambles, a bony hand clutching her ankle dragging her down, deeper and deeper, she watches the light from above fade to darkness as water surrounds her, it doesn't feel cold any more, she feels hot, she feels like her skin will melt and join the water enveloping her, she fights back the urge to scream, she holds a hand above her head as she's pulled down, her eyes are burning but she refuses to allow herself to close them. Panic begins to register in Allison's mind, she's drowning. Drowning in a sea of red. She feels the darkness begin to wrap around her when a hand curls itself around her wrist and pulls.

  
She's doubled over on the ground, clutching the dirt between her fingers, coughing up what she hopes to god is water, a hand is on her shoulder again, it feels different this time, comforting. Allison finally looks up to see Stiles and Danny crouched beside her, both wearing the same expression of both horror and awe. A moment passes before Stiles chuckles awkwardly  
“So are we all in a coma or...?”  
Allison gets to her feet once she's sure all of the liquid is out of her system, she leans herself against a tree and takes a deep breath, it feels stuffy, not as bad as last time  
“No” She shakes her head “I think we're just in a dream”  
“So it's normal for us to all share dreams now?” Danny asked  
“I don't think so” Stiles shrugged “What happened back there?” He turned to Allison.  
Allison told them everything she had seen, not once risking to stop for breath. She watched as Danny and Stiles shared a look  
“We saw similar things, except we followed a flash of purple eyes and then we saw a blue glow and as soon as we saw you fall the sky went dark” All three of them froze and looked up to the sky simultaneously.  
“It's a full moon” Allison muttered  
“Not back home It isn't” Stiles replied “The full moon isn't for another...” He trailed off, his eyes wide “Allison...”  
“Yeah?” Allison replied, dread consuming her, judging by the look on Stiles' face he was following the same train of thought as she was  
“Do you think....That this is some kind of...I don't know, clue? To what's going to happen?”  
“I think you might be right” Allison muttered, they all shared a worried look  
“We need to wake up”  
  
  
  
Derek was standing above them when they woke up, Allison blinked bleary eyed  
“What's up?”  
“You'll be late”  
“Noooo” Stiles curled into Allison's side with a yawn  
“Get dressed” he pulled the blanket from them  
“On it” Allison waved him away before freezing, her eyes meeting Stiles  
“I'll fill him in” Stiles said “Go, get ready” He waved her away  
  
  
“What's your take on it all Derek?” Danny asked from the back-seat, watching as Allison's foot bounces against the floor of the car  
“Green eyes, a blue glow, purple eyes, a sea of red and the stars” Derek repeated the words like a mantra “I don't know what to make of it” He admitted after a minute  
“Did you sleep last night?” Stiles asked  
“For a couple of hours” Derek nodded  
“Then why wasn't you in the dream? I mean, you were in my coma” Allison frowned. Derek shrugged, his eyes focused on the road  
“Is Scott coming to school?” Danny asked  
“He's getting a ride with Lydia” Stiles replied, looking to Allison carefully who pursed her lips.  
  
  
Lydia opened her window and leant her head out  
“Scott! I know you're still out there!” She yelled before sitting back on her bed, surely enough after a minute he was perched on the window, pushing the hood from his head  
“You knew?”  
“I'm not an idiot Scott” Lydia huffed  
“You okay?” He asked as he pulled off his hoody, shaking some stray raindrops from it before leaving it on the back of a chair  
“Never better”  
“Lydia...” Scott gave her a look  
“It's still raining” Lydia looked out of the window  
“It won't stop until you talk to her” Scott folded his arms “Did you mean what you said?”  
“I regretted the words as soon as they were out of my mouth” Lydia sighed  
“Then why did you say it?”  
“Because I was angry, she thinks she's going to die Scott”  
“You can understand why she thinks that though”  
“I know!” Lydia threw her hands up “I know... It doesn't stop it from hurting though” Lydia pulled her knees up to her chin and looked to Scott. Scott stared at her for a moment before taking a seat next to Lydia and matching her position  
“Do you ever wish it would all just go back to normal?” Lydia asked after a minute  
“Sometimes” Scott nodded “I used to think about it all the time” He admitted  
“What changed?”  
Scott turned to her and smiled “The pack...Isaac, the knowledge that every time we go out to fight, we're making the world a better place”  
Lydia smiled and bumped her shoulder against Scott's  
“Come on, we'll be late” She said after a moment  
  
  


“How was class?” Stiles asked Allison as he dropped into the seat beside her  
“People haven't stopped staring at me since we got here Stiles, someone walked up to me in the hallway and asked if we were in a weird orgy relationship” Allison whispered  
“Oh good, so it's not just me” Scott sighed as he dropped his bag by his desk “You'd think they'd be more concerned with the fire in the chem lab and not whether a group of teens are hooking up”  
“I would have thought they'd be more concerned with the upcoming apocalypse but whatever” Allison replied with a dry laugh  
“Has Lydia spoken to you yet?” Stiles asked  
“Nope” Allison sighed. She'd seen Lydia in the hallway after first period, the younger girl had frozen and high tailed it out of there before Allison could even react  
“Apocalypse or not, she's still Lydia Martin” Scott muttered “She's never really been the type of girl to apologise”  
Allison hummed in agreement  
“Can't you stop the rain though Alli? My body isn't used to this”  
“If I could I would, be glad we aren't dealing with thunder and lighting though” Allison smiled “Yet” She added as an afterthought

“I called Derek, I’m going home” Allison sighed as they met outside Stiles' locker  
“What? Why?”  
“I can't do it Stiles, I can't keep seeing her walking around and watching her avoid me, it hurts too much” Allison sagged against the lockers, Scott patted her shoulder sympathetically “You'll get my work from the rest of my classes?”  
“Of course” Stiles nodded, she gave him a small smile before disappearing down the hallway to meet their alpha. Stiles looked up to see Lydia stood not to far away, watching the scene unfold.  
“Come on” he felt Scott's hand on his arm “Let's go get lunch”  
  
  
“You're ignoring me” Lydia pointed out as she sat down opposite Stiles in the cafeteria, he felt Scott tense beside him  
“I'm not ignoring you” Stiles replied as he threw a fry into his mouth  
“How is she?”  
“Oh, is the weather not a good enough indicator for you?” Stiles gestured to a rain soaked window “She's doing fantastic” he added in a sarcastic tone  
“Why haven't you spoken to her yet?” Scott asked. Lydia blinked at him a few times before dropping her attention to her food, poking it around but saying nothing, she tensed as she heard Stiles laugh harshly, he shoved his tray to one side  
“I'm not hungry” He said simply and left the cafeteria, leaving Scott and Lydia to stare after him, both shocked  
“what's wrong with him?” Lydia asked  
“I think it's Allison, she's really hurt Lydia and he's gotten really close with her” Scott said, Lydia could see the disappointment in his eyes  
“Are we going to ignore the fact that she basically said that if we can't find a way to kill Aisa she's going to kill herself?” Lydia snapped, her defences flying up  
“Are you going to ignore the fact that you questioned Allison's feelings for you?” Scott shot back. Lydia clenched her fists  
“Do you blame me for asking?”  
“Yes” Scott replied easily, Lydia glared at him, backing off when he matched her with a glare of his own “How can you question what she feels for you? She fucking loves you Lydia” Scott snapped “And yeah, I get it, none of us want her to die but she's willing to end it if it means saving the world. Saving us. Saving _you_ ” He added before leaving the cafeteria in search of Stiles, leaving Lydia alone with Danny, she looked over to him but he said nothing, he'd already offered his two cents in the hallway, a simple 'you're an idiot for questioning Allison'   
Lydia felt like shit, and she knew she deserved it  


Derek was leaning against his car, arms folded when Stiles, Danny and Scott came out of school.   
“Hey sour wolf” Stiles greeted, he looked into the car and saw Allison in the passenger window “Hey Alli” He greeted as he moved past Derek to open the door to slide into the back. As he buckled himself in Scott poked his head into the car  
“Hey Allison, how're you feeling?”  
“Shit” Allison replied glumly, not bothering to look to Scott  
“Do you want me to stay with Lydia again?” that got her attention, Allison twisted in her seat, eyes wide and imploring  
“If you could?”  
“Of course” He smiled as sweetly as possible before ducking out of the car after patting Stiles' arm affectionately. He nodded to Derek as he caught a glimpse of strawberry blonde hair and went after her. Derek allowed himself to glare after Lydia before walking around to the drivers seat and climbing in  
“How was class?” He looked up in the rear view mirror  
“Horrible” Stiles muttered “I yelled at Lydia at lunch and left”  
“And then Scott did pretty much the same thing” Danny added  
“Did you say anything to her?” Derek looked to Danny  
“I called her an idiot” Danny nodded  
“I feel bad” Allison sighed  
“You aren't in the wrong Allison” Derek reminded her  
“But neither is Lydia really...It's just stressful for us all”  
“That isn't an excuse” Derek said  
“I just want her back” Allison sighed. Stiles leant forward in his seat and squeezed her hand, holding it for the remainder of the journey  
  


“What are you doing?” Lydia asked when she saw Scott following her, she hadn't missed the way Derek had glared at her or the way Allison was huddled up In the passenger seat, refusing to lift her head  
“What does it look like?”  
“It looks like you're following me” Lydia snapped, a hand on her hip as she unlocked her car, she didn't protest when Scott clambered into the passenger seat  
“Well you technically aren't wrong”  
“Why?” Lydia asked as she started the engine  
“Because Allison asked me to”  
Lydia nodded to herself as they pulled out of the parking lot, Scott didn't miss the small smile on her lips  
  
  
“Okay so Derek, you make the hot chocolate, Danny you grab the ice cream, Allison you find the cheesy movies and I’ll build the blanket fort” Stiles announced as he threw open the door  
“Do we have to?”  
“Yes Allison we do, come on, it'll make you feel better” Stiles smiled as Danny and Derek disappeared into the kitchen  
“I just want to sleep Stiles, my chest hurts” Allison's shoulders sagged. Stiles wrapped her up into a bony hug  
“then you can sleep in the fort, but you're not being alone”  
“Why did you yell at Lydia?” Allison asked, there was wonder in her eyes  
“Because she hurt you”  
“You used to be in love with her”  
“that means nothing” Stiles frowned “Dude you're like a sister to me, and I can't sit back and watch you hurt like this” Allison returned the hug  
“It really does hurt Stiles” she muttered  
“I know” Stiles replied, hugging her tighter as he felt tears soak his shirt

 

“Lydia you need to get your shit together” Stiles stopped her in the hallway the next morning  
“Excuse me?” Lydia asked, incredulous  
“It's rained for two days, the mood at the house Is so glum even Derek looks like he's going to burst into tears, Allison looks like shit, she's been talking about how much her chest is hurting and she can't sleep because of it and we're pretty sure it's because the girl who her soul is _tied to_ got pissy and walked out, you look like shit so I can pretty much assume you're feeling the same so you heard me Lydia Martin, get off of your fucking high horse, find that girl and grovel, fucking grovel because you love her and everybody except for Allison seems to be able to see that” Stiles hissed, his eyes dark, Lydia stared at Stiles in shock for a moment, a thunder clap echoed somewhere in the distance  
“Where is she?” Lydia asked, her gaze anywhere but on Stiles  
“Here somewhere” Stiles shrugged “She isn't exactly communicating well as you can imagine”  
Lydia sighed and let herself sag against the lockers “Look Lyd, I get it”  
“She thinks she's going to die Stiles, she thinks the only way that we have a chance is if she kills Aisa and herself”  
“I know, and that's shitty, she's got a hero complex, she just doesn't want to risk being the cause for the apocalypse, you know she hasn't given up on us, on _you._ She's just covering all the bases”  
“She's crazy” Lydia muttered under her breath, Stiles smiled softly at her and placed his hand on her shoulder  
“People do crazy things for love”  
  
  
Allison found Derek underneath the bleachers, as she crawled under to join him the alpha had a frown on his lips, stray droplets of water from the storm around them falling through the gaps and landing on his jacket, Allison shuffled as close to him as possible, feeling the heat radiate from his body.  
“You can hear them to can't you?” Allison asked after a moment, she kept her attention focused in front of her “Is this what it's always like for you isn't it?”  
“It's not as bad as it is for you” Derek replied  
“Why?”  
“Because I haven't tethered my soul to him”  
“Are you saying the spell is to blame?”  
“No, that spell has very little to do with anything” Allison gave him a quizzical look “The soul tether spell isn't to be cast lightly, it doesn't _create_ feelings, it only works fifty percent of the times it's attempted and that's me giving a generous estimation”  
“Why doesn't it always work?”  
“Because the feelings aren't always there, it should only be cast between two people who are in love”  
“The spell only worked because I’m in love with Lydia”  
“And she is in love with you” Derek replied. Allison felt her shoulders sag with relief, a smile tugged at the corner of her lips  
“He's in love with you, you know that right?” Allison said after a minute  
“I know”  
“You should talk to him”  
“I know”  
“I should talk to Lydia”  
“She's already on her way” Derek smiled at her before climbing out of the bleachers into the rain

 

Derek was right, of course he was, Allison saw Lydia leave the school and head towards the lacrosse field, Allison climbed out of the bleachers, pulling her jacket closer around her as the rain began to hit her body. She met Lydia halfway into the field, making sure to keep a good few feet of distance between them  
“We're really going to do this in the rain?” Lydia asked  
“Well I know how much you love clichés” Allison shrugged before ducking her head in a shy smile, they both fell into silence, staring at their own feet.  
“I'm sorry” Lydia sighed after a minute, Allison lifted her head and nodded slowly, Lydia took a breath “This is so stressful, but that doesn't excuse the way I treated you” Lydia took another intake of breath, ready to continue with her speech  
“I love you” Allison said suddenly, Lydia's mouth clamped shut “When you questioned my feelings for you, I didn't say anything and you left. I didn't say anything because it felt like someone had ripped my heart from my chest, I was so, so hurt” Allison glanced away briefly to blink back some tears, she looked back to Lydia and she wanted nothing more than to push that lock of hair from her face, to bury her hands in strawberry blonde and kiss her until their lips bruised, Allison pulled her lip between her teeth, she had something to say and she wasn't going to touch Lydia until it had been said.  
“When I see you, my heart starts to race so fast, Jesus. I feel like my ribs are going to crack from the strain, when you're not around me I hurt, my body feels cold, I feel like I can't breathe when you're not around, I can't control it, but the pain from not being around you causes this” Allison gestures her hands up to the sky, feeling the droplets stain her skin “I think it's my way of manifesting my pain, when I’m in pain I make the sky scream” Allison cuts herself off and ran a hand through her soaked hair. You calm me in so many ways, I can feel my magic itching through my veins, it's like my body is full of ants that won't stop and sometimes I just want to tear through the flesh just to get some kind of release. But with you-” Allison's voice catches in her voice as Lydia takes a step forward, the rain makes it hard to tell whether she's crying or not “When you're here, it's almost like I’m normal, it feels like love Lydia, like I have liquid love coursing through my veins, your voice alone is enough to stop the itch.” She doesn't know when it happened but the pair have walked towards one another “What I’m saying is. It's you Lydia, It's fucking you. I can't describe it. It is you. You are the only one that I will ever want. I belong with you. You are my home, I look at you...and, and somehow I stop being scared, I see the moon and the stars in you, I see the universe in your eyes. I would travel through hell and every single possible plain in oblivion itself to be with you. You are the only thing that matters. You are my good. You are the reason I still exist, you are my anchor and you are the only reason I’ve held myself together throughout all this, you stop me from becoming the monster parents tell their children about at night-” there's so much more she wants to say, she wants to tell Lydia how in the quietest moments all she can see is the curve of her lips, the way her hands always find Allison's in the middle of the night, how Lydia's laugh sounds like music made by angels, how when she woke up from that coma, she looked at Lydia and somehow the world as she knew it seemed to vanish around her until it was only them together. But she doesn't say that, not through lack of trying but because Lydia has her hands tangled into Allison's hair, her lips on her own, there’s a force to the kiss that Allison was convinced almost knocked her off of her feet, she wrapped her arms around Lydia's shoulders and held her close  
“Your kisses” Lydia mutters against her lips “Your kisses feel like home, and I’ve been so fucking homesick” Lydia gasps, Allison tightens her hold on Lydia and deepens the kiss, only pulling away when she feels Lydia shiver.  
“God this is such a cliché” Lydia huffed, but she's grinning, Allison can't help but match it as she peels off her jacket and hands it to Lydia, who takes it reluctantly “God, _you're_ such a cliché” Lydia added with a roll of her eyes  
“You love it really” Allison held out her hand which Lydia happily took, relishing in the feeling of Allison's hand wrapped in her own, immediately feeling the steady hum of magic under her skin  
“No, I love you, you dork”  
“Your dork” Allison replied playfully, swinging their hands between them for good measure  
“My dork” Lydia whispers, a blush settling on her lips

 

 

Allison is pinned against her locker, Lydia holding her firmly in place, grinning into her mouth as they kissed lazily  
“Well this is good news!” A voice beside them interrupted  
“Hey Stiles” Allison greeted between kisses, Lydia pulled back and frowned  
“Please don't say Stiles' name when we're making out”  
“Oh hush” Allison winked and captured Lydia's lips once more. She heard Stiles clear his throat beside her  
“Not that this isn't a fantastic sight...But we have an apocalypse to prepare for. And when I say apocalypse I mean we have chemistry in like ten minutes”  
“Then we'll see you in ten minutes” Lydia replied as she ran her hands up and down Allison's arms. Stiles stared at them for a moment, frowning when he was sure to catch a glimpse of glowing green, blaming it on a trick of the light he headed towards class.  
“You really want to go to class with wet hair?”  
“The things I do for love” Lydia replies sweetly

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god I’m such a cliché what the fuckity fuck


	12. Anything Could Happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack finally learn about tears, kick some vampire ass, eat burgers and generally have fluffy pack feels and make out and talk future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naming each chapter is like my least favourite part of this not gonna lie

“I still don't see the point in school right now” Stiles muttered as they left class “Like, we should be focused on trying to find a way to stop the world from ending, how is chemistry going to help with that?”  
“The same way chemistry helped us deal with a certain alpha who we shall not name” Lydia replied easily, her grip around Allison's waist tightened as the brunette laughed into her shoulder  
“Can we order pizza tonight?” Danny asked as they left the building, scanning the parking lot for Derek  
“I thought we agreed pizza was only for celebrations” Allison frowned  
“Thai?” Lydia suggested  
“Thai sounds good” Stiles nodded in agreement “Race you home?” He nodded towards Lydia's car. Allison and Lydia glanced at one another before grinning  
“You're on Stilinski, losers have to do the dishes” Lydia grabbed Allison's hand and pulled her towards her car, Allison laughing the entire way  
  
  
“Everything is awful” Stiles groaned as they pulled up, Lydia's car in the driveway  
“Stiles, they made up, a few dishes is preferable to more rain” Danny remarked from beside him  
“Well, when you put it like that” Stiles climbed out of the car. As they walked into the house they saw Lydia sitting on the sofa with Allison's head in her lap. Lydia's hand is stroking through Allison's hair as they laugh, Allison tears her gaze away from Lydia long enough to realise they're not alone and swings her legs off of the sofa  
“Took your sweet time” She grinned, she looked so happy that Stiles couldn't stop grinning back at her even if he wanted to  
“We totally let you win” He winked, Allison scoffed and threw herself back onto the sofa  
“So, Thai for dinner?” Danny asked, everybody hummed in agreement  
“Allison, can you help me grab some of the books from your dads office?” Stiles asked “We need to learn about these tears” He added  
“Oh, yeah” Allison kissed Lydia on the cheek before jogging after him up the stairs  
  
“Your dad has more books than I thought” Stiles muttered as he looked through the shelves  
“They have to have something of use, right?” Allison asked as she rummaged through a drawer  
“I hope so” Stiles replied as he began pulling books from their places, stacking them on top of one another “If we split all the books up, bookmark anything we think is relevant and then bring all our notes together we should be able to piece it all together” He explained as they each carried a stack of books from the room  
“This, this is why you're the go to guy for research” Allison laughed appreciatively, they walk in silence for a moment “Researcher and professional knife thrower extraordinaire” she added in an amused tone  
“Now that's a kick ass job description” Stiles laughed as they reached the living room, dropping the books onto the table  
“Right then, I’ll put some coffee on” Allison clapped her hands together and headed into the kitchen, the group watched her go  
“Lydia, I’m going to be straight up honest with you right now” Danny twisted in his seat to level a gaze at her “Never fall out with Allison again”  
Lydia opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by stifled laughter, beside her Stiles and Scott were hunched over, their shoulders shaking  
“What?” She asked with a raised eyebrow  
“Straight up” Stiles managed to say between laughter  
“Seriously?” Lydia asked  
“We have to take humour from the little things Lydia” Scott replied  
“The gay guy saying straight up is funny?” Danny asked  
“No, no” Stiles held up a hand “The gay guy saying straight up to a girl who is currently dating another girl while in the company of two boys who have crushes on other boys is funny” Stiles reasoned. Lydia threw a book at him  
“Shut up and read” She said, but she was grinning nonetheless  
  
  
“I hate reading” Allison threw a book down and pressed herself into Lydia's side. Lydia held her book in one hand and wrapped her other arm around Allison “I now know how to kill a chimera among many other creatures I didn't think existed so there's that” She added with a small shrug  
“Is it time to order dinner yet?” Scott asked looking to the clock “I mean it takes like an hour anyway?”  
“I'll go order” Derek dropped his own book to head into the kitchen. Lydia closed her book and leant back against the sofa, pinching the bridge of her nose  
“This is exhausting, why is there so little information on tears?” she asked with a sigh, she shifted herself and Allison so they were lying across the sofa with Allison in between her legs, Lydia's arms wrapped around her waist.  
“I've found some things” Stiles spoke up “But I want to finish looking through all of the books before we go anywhere”  
Lydia made a humming sound and buried her face into Allison's hair, and closed her eyes  
  
  
She must have dozed off because the next thing she knows Derek is pushing the table out of the way as Scott and Danny walk in with boxes of take out. She feels Allison stir in her arms and twist to look at Lydia with a frown  
“Oh good, you're both awake” Derek said, oh, so they had fallen asleep. Allison peeled herself out of Lydia's arms and stretched, her back arching before sinking to the floor, taking a box of food from Scott as she leant against the sofa.  
They ate in a comfortable silence, the only sounds were that of laughter at seeing their alpha attempting to eat with chopsticks  
“Okay so while you two ladies were dozing off, we managed to go through the rest of the books” Stiles said between a mouthful of food, Lydia's face twisted in disgust  
“Jesus Stilinski, don't talk with your mouth full”  
Stiles swallowed his food “Sorry” He muttered sheepishly  
“So what do you know?” Allison asked  
“Okay so tears, as the name suggests, they're literally a tear in the fabric of the universe, they're harmless though”  
“Harmless?” Allison asked, incredulous  
“Well, unless you have a crazy hell bent on destruction goddess running around, yeah pretty harmless”  
“But?” Lydia prompted  
“But, if you have the know how, they can be pretty fucking lethal, they can literally act as a doorway to other plains in the universe--”  
“Yeah” Scott interrupted “Like how because of the tear here, the damage you did to Derek's house and the school in your dream happened here”  
“Right” Stiles nodded “But that's not a big deal, the problem comes from if the tear is opened, like really opened, it can be used as a portal into different plains--”  
“We also found some extracts about different plains” Danny offered  
“Dude, can we stop interrupting me?” Stiles asked, looking between the group “We agreed that I’d tell them!”  
“Sorry” Scott and Danny muttered, frowning into their dinner. Allison patted Scott on the knee  
“Anyway~” Stiles drawled “So Aisa opens a tear, she can bring things from other plains, namely the titans”  
“So the tear isn't open right now?” Lydia asked  
“Kinda? Like only a small amount of supernatural stuff is bleeding through, so it's technically open, but it's not at like major full power end of the world open”  
“So how does Aisa open it?”  
“That's..... Where it gets hazy” Stiles sighed, he gestures to Derek and points at a book, the alpha frowns at him before picking up the leather bound tome beside him and tossing it over to the boy, Stiles fumbled with the book as he attempted to catch it, just barely preventing him from knocking his food over. Stiles flicked through the pages before making a 'a-ha!' sound  
“'In order to open or close a tear, you must have two halves of one whole'” Stiles quoted “That's literally all we have on it”  
“Two halves of one whole? What the fuck does that mean” Lydia scowled, glaring at the book in Stiles' hands as though it had personally offended her  
“To hell if I know, a key maybe?” Stiles suggested as he closed the book and reached for his food. They all ate silently for a minute  
“Okay, so” Allison swallowed the last of her meal and pushed the box to one side “The theory now is, she needs me to raise the titans, but first she needs two parts of an unknown key to be able to open a portal to various plains so she can bring them up?”  
“Sounds about right” Scott nodded  
“So... Why isn't there much information on tears or the plains behind them?” Lydia asked, Stiles made a face and stared at her for a moment  
“Because...” He began, poking idly at his food “Most people who have tried to travel beyond them.... They don't come back” He sighed. Allison visibly tensed at that, Lydia watched her expectantly, but the brunette said nothing, Stiles and Danny disappeared into the kitchen after that to do the dishes, Lydia noticed how even though Allison was acting like her usual self there was a look behind her eyes that Lydia knew meant she was deep in thought  
“You okay?” Lydia asked after a moment  
“Yeah” Allison hummed “Just thinking”  
“About?”  
“Tears” Allison shrugged, Lydia frowned, Allison laced their fingers together “It's nothing, don't worry”  
“Are you sure?” Lydia asked, Allison hummed again “Okay”  
“We should go shooting again” Allison broke the silence between them  
“You really plan the most romantic dates” Lydia replied playfully, Allison's face dropped immediately  
“We haven't been on a real date yet” Allison said, her eyes wide “I'm so sorry-”  
“Hey! No, don't apologise” Lydia grabbed Allison's other hand ad held them to her chest “We have been on a date, shopping remember? But it's not like we've had the time what with school and the apocalypse and everything”  
“But still....” Allison muttered  
“No. After we've dealt with this. Then we'll go on a date”  
“Okay” Allison nodded solemnly  
“A fancy date” Lydia said, Allison smirked “With flowers and candles, and a movie that neither of us will watch” Allison was grinning by this point  
“I can do that” She replied as she leant forward to kiss Lydia, Lydia's smile matching Allison's, Lydia licked her way inside Allison's mouth, earning a moan from the older girl when the sound of a cellphone ringing broke them apart. Scott ran into the room and grabbed his cell off of the table and answered it, shooting an apologetic look towards the two girls, Allison couldn't contain her laughter as Lydia dropped her forehead against hers  
“I'll be glad when everything goes back to normal” She huffed  
“What!? Isaac, slow down!” They heard Scott yell, frowning at one another they got up in search of the boy. They found him in the kitchen with Stiles, Danny and Derek, Allison could see the tension rolling off of Derek as the alpha could obviously hear whatever was being said on the phone.  
“Okay, got it, stay safe Isaac okay?” Scott hummed “See you soon” he pocketed the cell and looked between the humans  
“Vampires, a group of them got past, half a dozen at least, they'll be in town within the hour”  
Lydia swallowed thickly and looked over to Allison “Looks like we're going shooting after all then huh?” she smiled. Allison nodded  
“Everybody, load up” Derek ordered, Allison ran past Lydia up towards her room  
  
Lydia walked into the bedroom to see Allison sat on her bed, her hair tied up, determination in her eyes as she loaded a clip into her gun  
“Do you have the gun and knife I gave you?” Allison asked as she slipped the pistol into the holster on her right thigh.  
“In my car” Lydia replied, unable to take her eyes off of her girlfriend, who was now firmly in hunter mode  
“Good, we'll get them, I don't want you to be unarmed” Allison pulled on her boots before heading to the closet and pulling out her leather jacket “You might want to change” She nodded towards Lydia's outfit “Not that you don't always look fabulous, I’m just thinking about your shoes”  
“You have an obsession with my shoes” Lydia rolled her eyes. Allison grinned at her and pecked her on the lips “But I suppose I can get changed for you”  
“Good” Allison grinned, “Be downstairs in five” She kissed Lydia again for good measure and disappeared out of the door  
  
Lydia didn't have clothes for an occasion like vampire hunting so when she walked downstairs, Allison was met with her girlfriend wearing her clothes, Allison couldn't help but give Lydia the once over, humming appreciatively at the younger girl wearing her jeans, shirt and her jacket, like Allison, Lydia had tied her hair up  
“Are we ready?” Derek asked the group, opening the door as they all nodded “good, let's make this quick” He muttered as he stepped out into the darkness, Allison held her hand out for Lydia to take before following him out of the house  
  
Derek picked up on the scent quick enough, before the pack knew it they were running full speed, dodging trees trying to keep up with him  
“I think....Derek forgets....that most of us are human....Jesus fuck” Stiles grits out from behind Lydia, Allison is just in front of her, gripping Lydia's hand and pulling her along.  
Allison stopped suddenly, just short of a clearing, she threw out an arm to stop Danny and Stiles, Lydia ran into the back of Allison but the huntress didn't falter.  
Allison pulled her bow from her back and loaded an arrow  
“Don't forget to cut the head off” Allison reminded the group  
“I fucking hate vampires” Stiles muttered behind her, somewhere in front of them they heard a howl, the group braced themselves “Let's do this, team human!”  
A mass of figures broke through the tree line, Derek and Scott close on their heels, Allison set about taking the vampires out, aiming for their knees to send them to the ground giving Derek and Scott the chance to rip their heads off, the humans split up, Stiles matching Allison by knocking the vampires to the ground with a well thrown knife, Danny and Lydia had gone into the centre of the clearing, helping the two wolves finish off each vampire.  
When the clearing falls silent, Allison lowers her bow, scanning the pack, checking for any injuries, her gaze falls on Lydia who's approaching her. She sees Lydia open her mouth when she sees Scott and Derek tense, their bodies spinning in her direction, she follows their line of sight to see a vampire sprint out of the clearing and barrel into Lydia, who hadn't even had a chance to react when it slammed into her  
“LYDIA” Allison screamed as the figures disappeared into the tree's she ran after them as she heard Derek growl behind her, hearing Stiles yell a serious of curse words Allison assumed they'd been ambushed. Allison threw herself into the trees, letting out a yelp as she lost her balance and falls down a slope, her bow flying away from her in the process, Allison comes to a stop and scrambles to her feet, seeing the vampire hiss as he approaches Lydia who's backing away slowly, knife in her hands. The vampire runs at Lydia, Allison sprints after him, barrelling into him, cutting him off from Lydia, she hears Lydia yell her name as she slams the vampire into a tree.  
“Witch” He greets, his voice almost pleasant, his hands find the collar of her jacket as he pushes her off of him, spinning and slamming Allison into the tree instead  
“Vampire” Allison replies through gritted teeth, he raises a fist to punch her but Allison ducks at the last second, wrapping her arms around the figure and tackling him to the ground, they roll around for a while before the vampire end up on top, his hands wrapped around Allison's neck, the pressure tightening every second.  
Allison growls at him and punches at him, each hit connecting with his jaw, she feels the skin around her knuckles tear but the vampire doesn't relent, it's only when she ignites her fist into a ball of flame and punches him does he let out a pained howl and leap away from her, clutching his face, he's about to leap at her again when a gunshot rips through the air. The vampire crashes to the ground. Allison regains her senses for long enough to ignite him on fire, refusing to take her eyes off of the corpse until she's sure it's definitely dead. As soon as she's convinced Allison's scanning for Lydia, seeing the girl still pointing the gun in her direction. Lydia lowers the weapon as soon as her eyes meet Allison's.  
“Are you okay?!” Allison asks as she crashes into Lydia's waiting arms, giving the smaller girl a once over for any injuries  
“I'm fine” Lydia replies quickly, “you're hurt though” She notes  
“Nothing serious” Allison said as she wraps her arms around Lydia and holds her close “Good shooting” she adds after a moment, grinning as she feels Lydia laugh into her shoulder  
“I have a good teacher” Lydia answers as she pulls away, Allison laughs at that, remembering her own words from her coma. She takes Lydia's face in her hands and kisses her deeply, behind them Stiles and the rest of the pack slide down the hill (well, Stiles fell- but the pack chose to ignore it)  
“You guys okay?” Derek asked as he pulls Stiles to his feet  
“Totally, rolling around with a vampire is so much fun” Lydia drawls, Allison nudges her in the shoulder  
“Oh behave” Allison laughs “Can we go now? I'm covered in dirt and I think I broke a knuckle on that guys jaw”  
Stiles throws an arm around Allison's shoulder as she takes Lydia's hand and they all follow Derek back to the cars  
“Can we watch Kill Bill when we get home?” Stiles asked, Scott let out a disbelieving laugh  
“Dude we have school tomorrow and it's like 1am”  
“Please, like anyone can sleep right after a fight like that” Sties rolled his eyes  
“Stiles is right” Lydia agrees “It may not be the same with you and Derek but we have a lot of adrenaline running through our bodies right now, we won't be able to sleep until it stops, so we have a few hours”  
“We're going to be exhausted tomorrow” Allison sighed  
“In that case, can we go get burgers from the diner?” Danny asked  
“Oh my god yes!” Stiles held out his hand for Danny to fist bump “I could totally kill for a burger right now”  
“Burgers and Kill Bill on a school night, you kids certainly live life to the full” Derek muttered  
  
  
“Oh my god this is the best burger I’ve ever eaten in my life” Stiles moaned  
“Jesus Stiles get a room” Allison laughed as she leant over the table and stole a French fry from his plate  
“God I would make love to this burger if I could and you have your own damn fries Argent” Stiles swatted her hand away as she laughed and ducked her head into Lydia's shoulder  
“Stiles does love a good hunk of beef” Scott muttered from behind his soda, to the shock of the pack it was Derek who choked, spraying food everywhere  
“God, what a mess” Lydia wrinkled her nose as she flicked away half chewed burger from beside her “Allison- Stop moving” Lydia held firmly onto Allison's wrist as she tried to clean her split knuckles. Allison grinned at her as she held a fry up to Lydia's mouth with her free hand, Lydia rolled her eyes but relented, allowing Allison to feed her.

“Is this our new thing?” Scott asked “Burgers in a back alley diner at 1am?”  
“Well, we normally order pizza, but a change of scenery is appreciated” Danny shrugged  
“We'll be doing this more often” Derek said as he poked at his meal “The full moon is approaching and you can bet that we'll have some more unwanted visitors between now and then”  
Lydia sighed as she leant against Allison, swinging her legs over Scott's  
“If that's the case, we need to spend more time with weapons and sparring, we need to run over strategy plans and ways in which to kill various creatures” She said in a sleepy voice  
“And we still need to try and work school into the mix as well” Danny groaned  
“And make sure we get enough rest so we don't kill over” Stiles added with a grin.

 

 

After leaving a generous tip (basically the packs way of bribing the waitress into not talking about the muddy and slightly blood soaked group of teenagers who showed up during the ghost shift) they eventually walked into Allison's house just after 3am, Lydia firmly told them all to go to sleep, promising that they would watch a movie the next day. She flicked on the light switch and watched as Allison peeled off her clothes as she walked, leaving a trail of clothes from the door to the side of the bed where she dropped into in just her underwear, pulling the duvet around her. Lydia frowned at her girlfriend before shrugging a following suit, switching off the light and feeling her way to the bed, as soon as she settled down Allison wrapped her arms around Lydia and pulled her so close that Lydia could feel Allison's breath on the back of her neck. Lydia placed her hands on top of Allison's.  
They lay like that for a while, Lydia feeling the steady rhythm of Allison's breath on her neck, how if she _really_ focused she could feel Allison's heartbeat in sync with her own,  
“I love you” Allison said suddenly, her voice adorably full of sleep  
“I love you too” Lydia replies easily, and it was like her entire body was alive and humming with energy because it had been easy, there was no question about it Lydia Martin full heartedly loved Allison Argent, and sure, they had said it before countless times, but that was then and this was now, things were different, Allison's confession on the Lacrosse field had been beautiful and emotional but here, in the darkness of Allison's room where it felt like it was just the two of them in the universe, there had been no doubt about it, no room for question. This was real, they didn't need the clichés, the confessions in the rain.  
This was enough  
This would always be enough  
Allison's grip tightens around Lydia's waist and buries her face into Lydia's neck and presses a kiss to the skin there, Lydia smiles and snuggled into Allison's embrace

 

 

  
“So we're all going over to Derek's for more shooting?” Allison asked as they walked down the hallway, students parting like the red sea for her and Lydia  
“Yep, after last night we really need to work on strategy, we could do with some sparring practice, I don't want a repeat on what happened” Lydia replied  
“You just don't want to get tackled by a vampire again”  
“It was gross! He was all bony any cold” Lydia huffed, Allison laughed as they reached her locker, Lydia leant against the locker to her right as Allison opened her own to grab a book for their next class, Allison cursed, the locker slamming shut as she stepped backwards  
“Allison?” Lydia looked between the locker and her girlfriend, Allison's eyes were wide with fear. Lydia walked up to the locker and shot another glance over to Allison before opening it,inside the locker, sat perfectly on top of the books, was a small bouquet of flowers, they were small and purple, smaller and lighter than wolfs bane, but just as dangerous  
“Deadly nightshade” Lydia muttered as she felt Allison's hand grab her own and pull her away from the locker  
“Lydia do you know what the real name for that flower is?” Allison asked from behind her, she didn't and shook her head to show as much “Atropa belladonna.  _Atropa_ Lydia”  
“It's named after Atropos...Aisa” Lydia took one last look at the flowers before turning to face Allison, she heard the locker slam shut behind her  
“She's sending a message” Allison looked around the hallway, Lydia realised she was scanning the faces of the students, trying to determine a threat, she squeezed Allison's hand until the brunette was facing her  
“Hey, don't let it get to you, that's what she's trying to do. I'll text Scott, get him to remove the flowers okay?”  
“Okay” Allison nodded after a moment, allowing Lydia to pull her away from the lockers  
  
  
_“Calm down”_ Allison looked over to Lydia quizzically  _“I'm in your head idiot, magic anchor bond shit remember?”_   
_“Why are we talking like this?”_ Allison asked as she wrote down some more notes  
_“Privacy for a start, also, I wanted to see how well It worked”_ Allison could feel Lydia shrug beside her  
_“It's hard to stay calm when she's been here”  
“It might not have been her Alli, you know she has followers here now”  
“Not helping”  
“Sorry” _ she felt Lydia squeeze her knee under the table  _“What's it like?”  
“What's what like?”  
“This” _ Lydia gestures between the two of them  
_“Comforting... Like I can feel you in the back of my head and it makes me feel so secure”  
_ “Really?” Lydia asked aloud  
“Yeah” Allison laughed “When I was with Derek, he told me to reach out and it was like following an invisible cord back to you”  
“So...” Lydia drawled “In theory you could probably use it to find me?”  
“In theory” Allison nodded  
  


“So you can invade minds now” Stiles stated as he sat down opposite Allison and Lydia because of course Scott overheard them talking and told him  
“Invade is such a strong word” Allison says with a smile “Besides it's not like I can read your mind” She throws a fry into her mouth (“Really Allison? You had burgers and fries last night” Lydia had huffed) “Not yet anyway” She added as an afterthought  
“Please don't”  
“Believe me Stiles, I don't want to know what dirty thoughts you have going through that head of yours, anyway I can't read minds, I can talk to Lydia so there's that” She threw on of her fries and grins as Stiles managed to catch it in his mouth  
“It's like I’m living with wolves” Lydia huffs beside her as Scott and Danny slide into their seats  
“We _are_ wolves” Scott frowned  
“No. _You_ are a wolf, we are human and my girlfriend and your Stiles is picking up on your habits”  
Allison threw her head back and laughed, wrapping an arm around Lydia and holding her close  
“You'll probably like some of the traits picked up from wolves” Allison grins  
“Oh really?” Lydia raised an eyebrow “Like what?” Allison turned her head and moved so that their noses were almost touching  
“Biting” Allison replies, her voice pitched low. Lydia tensed, feeling heat spread across her cheeks, from the corner of her eye she saw Danny slapping a choking Scott on his back while Stiles looked on in confusion  
“Okay, so maybe not all wolf traits are bad” Lydia muttered, her eyes flicking between Allison's eyes and her lips. She watched Allison’s lips stretch out into a grin, her eyes lighting up as she leant forward to capture Lydia's lips in her own  
“Guys...” Stiles muttered as other students seemed to stop in their tracks to look at the scene “People are watching” Lydia broke away and flashed a smile to Stiles  
“Of course they are, look at us” Lydia gestured between herself and Allison  
“Anyway~” Danny drawled “We're sparring at Derek's after school?”  
“That's right” Lydia nodded as she stole a fry from Allison's plate- carbs be damned  
“Think we can sneak in here as well tonight? I feel like we should put up some wards and stuff” Allison makes a face “Actually no, I want to up the defences around the Hale property and my place, knowing we have more than just a goddess to deal with and the fact that _Deaton_ did all of our defences doesn't fill me with hope”  
“Allison, you're forgetting we don't actually know much about magic” Stiles reminded her  
“That witch, Willow? She sent a lot of stuff over, there must be something in there” Danny said  
“So we have a choice of trusting a witch we've only spoken to via email, or a guy who put Allison in a coma before skipping town?” Stiles asked  
“Pretty much” the group said in sync  
“Fantastic” Stiles muttered  
  
  


“Your neck's bruised” Lydia notes as she sits against the wall beside Allison, her eyes focused on Stiles attempting to topple Danny  
“From the vampire last night” Allison replies, tilting her head back against the wall and pushing a stray tendril of hair from her face  
“I didn't notice them earlier” Lydia frowns  
“I used concealer, I didn't want the teachers to think you were abusing me” Allison laughed. Lydia nodded slowly, she couldn't disagree with that. She looked up to see Allison already watching her “Do you feel more confident if you get into a hand to hand situation?”  
“I guess so?” Lydia frowned “I mean, it's not going to happen very often is it?”  
“Probably not” Allison agreed “But I don't want to take any chances, I want you to carry a knife as well”  
“Where would I put a knife?” Lydia asked looking down to her outfit. Allison raised an eyebrow and pulled a knife from her boot- because of course Lydia dates a girl who has a knife in her boot  
“Yeah, I don't wear boots all the time sweetie”  
“You will whenever we have to go out to fight, you did last night” Allison reminded her  
“And when I’m not hunting?”  
“I'll be here to protect you” Allison shrugged as she slipped the knife away. Lydia stared at her for a moment before smiling  
“My knight in shining armour”  
“Your sword and shield” Allison replied with a goofy grin  
“Such a dork” Lydia muttered, they snap their heads up when they hear Stiles scream, only to see Danny tackle him to the ground  
“At least Danny knows what to do....” Allison sighs as she pushes herself up, she holds out her hand for Lydia to take and they walk towards the pack “Jesus Stiles, get up!” she laughs  
  
  
  
“Salt? Does salt really work?” Stiles asked incredulously, glaring at the book in his hands  
“Are you asking us, or the book?” Lydia replied  
“Whichever one answers first” Stiles shrugged, he looked over to Derek for advice  
“I couldn’t hurt to try” the alpha shrugged  
“Good talk Derek” Stiles muttered as he flipped a page “Good talk” Lydia shakes her head and looks over to where Allison is sprawled out on the floor, pages sprawled out beside her dads bestiary. Her hair is obscuring most of her face but Lydia can tell Allison is frowning at something, Allison must feel her gaze because the next thing she knows she's staring into brown orbs, Lydia raises an eyebrow in question  
“The information Willow gave us is so much more detailed than in the bestiary, and it basically disproves everything in it” Allison frowns as she waves down to the work beside her “There's so much more to it than we thought”  
“To what?” Stiles asked  
“Everything, the supernatural world”  
“I guess the information is going to be more accurate if it comes from a witch?” Lydia suggests. Allison sighs and flops down, pages flying around her as she rolls onto her back  
“But does that mean that the hunters have been wrong this entire time?”  
“They're biased” Derek spoke up “They only see what they want, the majority of hunters see someone like us and immediately assume that we're evil, most are trained in the life from birth, they know no other way” he folds his arms. Allison tilts her head so she can see him clearer, granted he's still upside down, but it was close enough  
“There are hunters that would kill me in a heartbeat” Allison says slowly  
“Yes” Derek nodded  
“Then again, there are hunters that would kill us humans just for being affiliated with wolves” Allison sighs, shrugging her shoulders gently. Lydia watches the way Allison's lips curl downwards into the smallest of frowns  
“People are scared of what they don't understand” Derek replies eventually  
“I just wish they would see the bigger picture” Allison says softly and closes her eyes  
  
  
“Okay so the house is super protected now” Stiles clapped his hands together “salt underneath the front and back door, I’ve drawn those runes that Lydia found along the windowsills and Allison cast that spell--”  
“I'm still not convinced I did it right”  
“Well we'll take our chances” Stiles shrugged “ _Now_ can we watch Kill Bill?” He looked over to Lydia who shrugged  
“If we must” She said casually  
“That means she wants to watch it” Allison whispers into Stiles' ear  
“Dinner will be done in like five minutes” Scott calls from the kitchen “We're having mac and cheese!” He adds  
“Hell yeah!” Stiles grins and fist bumps Allison who matches his grin before he runs into the dining room, Lydia frowns as she walks up to Allison  
“What's with the face?” Allison asks with a laugh  
“You and Stiles could probably be mistaken for siblings sometimes” Lydia winkles her nose up “Actually, no, forget that. You're so much more attractive”  
“I should hope so!” Allison replied, slapping Lydia on the shoulder playfully  
“I heard that!” Stiles yelled from the dining room  
“You're just not my type!” Lydia yelled back  
“Clearly” Allison laughed, she could almost _hear_ Stiles roll his eyes  
“So, shall we?” Allison held her arm out, Lydia took her arm  
“Mac and cheese, god you people need to learn some healthier meals” 

 

 

“This film is cinematic masterpiece” Stiles sighs as he stretches across the floor  
“I admit It is impressive” Lydia agrees from her place in Allison's lap  
“The second one isn't as good though” Allison adds as she plays with Lydia's fingers. Stiles hums in agreement but doesn't take his eyes off of the screen  
“Did we have homework?” Scott asked suddenly  
“For which class?” Allison asked, Scott twists his body to look at her, his eyes wide  
“All of them”  
  
  
Lydia was propped up against the headboard, Allison lying in her arms, Lydia's combing her fingers through Allison's hair in a repetitive, yet therapeutic manner, Lydia lets her head fall against the headboard and closes her eyes for a few minutes  
“What are you thinking about?” Lydia asks, blinking the sleep out of her eyes, Allison makes a sleepy noise  
“What?” She asks after a moment, her voice full of sleep  
“I thought you was thinking about something, but you were asleep”  
“Oh” Allison sits up slightly “I was thinking, but...yeah I fell asleep” Allison chuckles, Lydia untangles her fingers from Allison's hair and wraps them around her waist and shifts so her chin is resting on Allison's shoulder, she can feel the cogs turning in Allison's mind and waits  
“So, hunters are good at networking right?”  
Lydia hums, she had suspected that Allison was still hung up on this  
“But if most of their information is wrong, or outdated....” Allison shook her head and pulled herself from Lydia and twisted so she was sat cross legged in between Lydia's “Okay forget that, what if the supernatural world started networking like that?”  
“The bad supernatural?” Lydia asks  
“No, no. Us, the good guys, like....” Allison frowns as she tries to find the words to articulate her thoughts “Okay so we needed help with spells right? So we got in touch with that witch in London and she helped, she mentioned sending a team out to help, so that suggests that there are groups with powers who fight the bad guys, so what if we built on that?”  
“A network of supernaturally gifted crime fighters?” Lydia raised an eyebrow, her lips curving into a smile. Allison clicked her fingers  
“Precisely! We could build up a database, get updated information on everything, spells, demons, creatures....”  
“We could build an empire”  
“Right! With our own code, like the hunters, except we wouldn't judge based on species and we wouldn't necessarily kill either”  
“You've been thinking about this a lot”  
“Well yeah, the thought that if I was from a different family, I might not be alive right now just because I'm a witch?” Allison shook her head “Kate or my mom might have killed me, maybe even dad...” Allison sighs and zones out for a while, Lydia rubs her thumb over the back of Allison's hand and waits for her to come back, Allison doesn't talk about them much, Lydia knows that Allison battles with it every day, on the one hand Kate and Victoria were her family and they raised Allison, they were a part of her life for 17 years, but on the other hand they weren't the best of people. Lydia knew that Allison tried to keep the two sides of her family separate and tried to focus on just the parts of them that had raised her, Lydia felt Allison squeeze her hand and focused her attention on the girl in front of her “That isn't right, people shouldn't be killed for what they are, they should be judged based on their actions” Allison says finally  
Lydia looked to her girlfriend who was staring back with wide eyes  
“I agree, and It's an idea that has potential” Lydia nodded “We could use it to form truces with other packs, other creatures, maybe even other hunters, there must be some who agree with what you just said”  
Allison laughed and grabbed Lydia's face with her hands and kissed her fiercely  
“But.” Lydia pulled away “I'm still going to go to college, you can't expect to be part of an underground supernatural network without some form of income or cover”  
Allison laughed again “I'm serious Allison”  
“I know” Allison replied, her expression sobering  
“But that's a conversation for another day” Lydia waved her hand airily “Now get back here”  
Allison giggled and crawled onto Lydia's lap, Lydia draped one of her arms around the Allison's lower back and put her other hand on the back of Allison's head, holding her close. Lydia kissed Allison's forehead before resting their heads together, Lydia closed her eyes and fell asleep to the rhythm of Allison's heartbeat

 


	13. Every Time We Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aisa causes some trouble, the pack learn something important about Allison and Lydia

“I made pancakes!” Scott greets the girls as they reach the bottom of the stairs, he's grinning and holding a spatula in one hand

“THEY'RE FUCKING DELICOUS” Stiles yells from the dining room. Allison laughs and bumps her shoulder against Scott as she walks past. Stiles and Danny are sat beside one another, shoving pancakes into their mouth with such speed Allison wonders how neither of them have-- never mind, Stiles is choking. Danny huffs and slaps him on the back and it's back to business as usual. Derek looks endearingly out of place with a plate full of pancakes and maple syrup as he sits at the head of the table. Lydia and Allison take their seats opposite the boys as Scott walks in with two plates of pancakes  
“bon appetit!” He grins

 

They fall into a steady routine after that, they go to school and act like normal teenagers (as normal as they can get anyway) before heading out to Derek's to practice shooting, sparring or magic, they head home and run over strategy plans for when they find themselves fighting another group of vampires or pouring over lore books and the information Willow gave them while Stiles searches the internet for any information that could be of help, they do their chores, do homework before settling down to watch a movie (while Allison and Lydia have many make out sessions) before calling it a night.  


  
It was a week before the full moon when Allison had a realisation, she and Stiles shared a free period so they were sat in their usual spot in the library, researching as always  
“Stiles”  
“Yeah?”

“Have you dreamt since that time we shared a dream with Danny?” Allison asked, Stiles wrinkled his face in thought  
“...No” he shook his head after a moment and put the book down, leaning over the table and dropping his voice a level “You?”  
“No”  
“Has Danny?”  
“I don't know, but that's weird right? I don't know about you but I had nightmares before all of this, and then the coma happened and the only dream I know I had was the one with you and Danny. That has to mean something right?” Allison asked, but Stiles' attention was focused solely on his phone.  
“Danny hasn't dreamt since that night”  
“One's an incident-” Allison began  
“Yeah, we have a pattern” Stiles agreed “Okay, so the last time we can all remember dreaming is before your coma, after that it's nothing until the weird shared dream and we haven't dreamt since, so what's the connection?”  
The pair fell into silence as they both racked their brains for ideas  
“Oh my god” Allison's eyes widened in realisation  
“What?”  
“Lydia”  
“What?!”  
“Think about it! Before the coma we were all in our own houses and we dreamt as normal, I go into the coma and you all move in, Lydia included. We don't dream, Lydia leaves because of the fight we had and we dream, she comes back and it's back to no dreaming”  
“So we don't dream when Lydia is around?”  
“That's my bet” Allison frowned  
“But why?”  
Allison shrugged her shoulders “To hell if I know”  
“We need to tell her”  
“I already texted her” Allison held up her phone with a smile

 

 

“So I interfered with your dreams?” Lydia frowns when they meet her at lunch  
“It seems that way” Allison replied as she rests her head against Allison's shoulder “Are you worried?”  
“Should I be?” Lydia asked  
“Maybe?” Allison replied honestly  
“Oh well” Lydia shrugged, bouncing Allison's head off of her shoulder, she flashed Allison an apologetic smile “We'll just add it to the list of mysteries we have to solve”  
“You're being awfully calm about this” Scott frowned, Lydia shrugs again and finds Allison's hand under the table  
“If Allison can deal with being a descendant from a goddess and is at risk of being killed or becoming the greatest evil this world has ever known. I can deal with blocking your dreams”  
“Jesus, Lydia thanks for the reminder” Allison rolled her eyes but kissed Lydia on the cheek regardless  
“Lydia just realised that she isn't the centre of the universe” Stiles grinned, looking to the girl “You're all grown up” Lydia smiled back and flipped her hair over her shoulder  
“Well she's the centre of my universe” Allison smiled  
“Oh my god you dork” Lydia groaned, pulling Allison in for a kiss  
  
  
“What's for dinner?” Lydia asked as she dropped face first onto the sofa  
“I'm thinking we order pizza?” Allison suggested  
“Ugh, fine, only because I’m exhausted and I feel bad for cutting you earlier”  
Allison grinned and winked at Stiles and their fists met in a silent fist bump  
“I heard that” Lydia muttered into the sofa  
“Your girlfriend scares me sometimes” Stiles patted Allison on the back and disappeared into the kitchen. Allison shook her head and laughed as she crouched beside the sofa and patted Lydia on the back, Lydia rolled over with a wicked grin and pulled Allison down onto her wrapping her arms around Allison's waist and kissing her all over  
“I am sorry you know” Lydia muttered between kisses  
“For what?”  
“Cutting you”  
“Oh” Allison sat back, her weight settling on Lydia's thighs she looked down to her chest, a thin red cut just below her collar bone, it had only hurt for a few minutes, what hurt more was seeing the horror on Lydia's face when she realised what had happened, Lydia had thrown the knife to the ground and pressed a hand against the skin, now Lydia was running a finger just underneath the cut, hesitant to touch it “It probably won't even scar, you should be proud”  
“Proud?” Lydia raised an eyebrow “Why should I be proud of cutting my girlfriend?”  
“Because it means you broke my defence, It means you've gotten better” Allison grinned  
“Okay...” Lydia's finger brushed along the cut “But I’m still not happy I hurt you” Allison rolled her eyes and ducked down to kiss Lydia  
“Well you didn't do it on purpose so you're fine” Allison stretched herself out so she was lying across Lydia's body, resting her head against her chest and closing her eyes  
  


“PIZZA IS HERE” Stiles shouted, Allison yelped and rolled off of Lydia, crashing to the floor. Lydia shot up and looked down to the ground  
“You okay?” Lydia winced  
“Totally fine” Allison muttered, opening her eyes and smiling up at Lydia, she slowly got to her feet and stretched “Ugh, okay so this better be the best pizza ever” Lydia got up and allowed Allison to lead her into the dining room  
“Okay, so what do we really need to focus on researching?” Stiles asked through a mouthful of pepperoni pizza

“Well I'm really curious about Lydia and the dreams thing-” Allison started  
“Not the most important part” Lydia cut her off “We have a week until the full moon, we need to know what this key is that opens and closes tears”  
“Oh shit, yeah I take it back, the tear is more important” Allison nodded as she reached forward to grab another slice, she points the slice at Lydia “But the dreams are important, I just know it”

“Okay so let's rewind” Scott stretches his arms “the quote said a tear could be opened and closed we need two halves of one whole”  
“Do you think Aisa knows what it is? Or do you think she's looking for it?”  
“It must be here” Stiles states  
“Two halves of one whole” Lydia mutters  
“Okay so we'll look into that after we've eaten” Allison chuckled “I actually need to check all the weapons, clean them and everything, so we can take over the table and sort all of that out”  
  
  
That how the group found themselves an hour later, pizza boxes replaced with guns, bullets and empty magazines littering the table, Derek is sat at the head of the table, following Allison's instructions and sharpening a pile of knives while Allison shows Scott how to set up a crossbow while she disassembles the guns and cleans them.  
Lydia is reading over a page of notes as she loads bullets into a magazine and hands them over to Allison  
“Oh...Guys” Stiles broke the silence, all movements stopped and all eyes were on him. He looked to Allison, and then to Lydia before clearing his throat and looking back at the laptop screen “According to Greek Mythology, humans were originally created with four arms, four legs and a head with two faces. Fearing their power, Zeus split them into two separate beings, condemning them to spend their lives in search of their other halves” He looked away from the screen and let his gaze fall on Allison and Lydia, the rest of the pack following suit  
“Two halves to one soul....” Lydia repeats slowly as she meets Allison's gaze  
“Soul mates” Allison mutters, the inexplicable intimacy they shared left them wordlessly and hopelessly locked into each other's gaze, the only sound they could hear was Stiles typing into the laptop

“According to the mythologyof Twin Flames, in the beginning of time we were created as a perfect soul, that was split into two soul halves that would then be cast upon Earth to be forever looking for one-another. They would reincarnateover lifetimes with this longing for each other” Stiles said, Allison and Lydia still hadn't broken eye contact, they didn't speak, Stiles wondered if they were even breathing  
“Soul mates” Lydia breathes “That's why the tethering spell worked, that's what's on the missing page” She looks to Derek who gives her the smallest of nods, she nods to herself confirming the information in her mind, she looks up to Allison who still looks considerably shell shocked  
“You okay there Allison?” Lydia asked as she attempted to school her own features into something that she hoped was calm  
“It's a lot to take in” Allison laughed nervously, curling a finger around her hair “I mean, we haven't even been on a real date yet”  
“Well when you're part of a pack in a town that appears to be on the verge of an apocalypse, what can you do” Lydia shrugged, Allison laughed and looked fondly at Lydia  
“So many coincidences” they hear Danny sigh  
“What do we say about coincidences?” Lydia asked, not taking her eyes off of Allison  
“The universe is rarely so lazy” Allison finished with a grin  
“Okay there Sherlock” Stiles rolled his eyes  
“So, soul mates” Lydia rested a hand on her palm “Didn't see that coming”  
Allison hummed “So, two halves to one whole, being our souls”  
“So by using... what? Our souls or whatever, she can open the tear, she absorbs Allison's soul to control the titans and then what? She leaves the tear open forever?”  
“I suppose if she has my soul she can still use us to close the tear?” Allison frowned  
“You guys are handling this well” Scott cocked his head to the side  
“We'll process later” Lydia waved a hand “What do you think?”  
“I don't know, maybe she intends on keeping the tear open?” Stiles suggested  
“It's a possibility” Allison agreed, she looked over to Lydia “But now I'm really feeling that the whole dream situation is worth looking into” Allison reached for her gun and began to reassemble it, just for the feeling of doing _something_   
“I actually agree, the dream felt significant enough as it was before we realised that it only happened when you weren't around, if you guys are soul mates it must have even more meaning than we though”  
“Green eyes, a blue glow, purple eyes, a sea of red and the stars” Derek said, it was the first time they'd heard him speak in over an hour “Your eyes glow blue when you lose control” He looked over to Allison  
“But Aisa has glowing blue eyes already” Allison pointed out  
“This is intense” Scott complained “We should take a break, I’ll make coffee” He stood up and gestured to Allison and Lydia “You two, go and talk it out”  
“Fine” Lydia rolled her eyes and looked expectantly to Allison “You coming?”  
“Obviously Allison replied and followed Lydia out of the room  
  
  
“So, soul mates” Allison states as she leans against the door  
“How many times are you going to say it?” Lydia paced the room  
“Lot's probably” Allison admitted, Lydia looked over to her, her expression soft “Does it freak you out?”  
“I'd be lying if I said no” Lydia sighed “But, it feels right, us, it makes sense” Lydia walked over so she was stood only a few feet from Allison, who hadn't moved from her spot against the door “Even before I realised I had feelings for you, when we were just friends, I could never imagine a life where you weren't by my side, when I saw you in that hallway that day, it felt like the beginning, the beginning of what I didn't know, but I knew that everything had changed”  
“It was like the point of no return” Allison interrupted “Like everything up until that moment had been a dream. Like like for your entire life you've been falling toward the earth-”  
“But instead of falling, you realise you might be able to fly”  
“The very moment our souls become aware of each others’ existence” Allison finished with a grin, she shook her head, Lydia watching as dark curls cascaded against her skin “I put all those feelings down to being at a new school, meeting Scott and meeting you.... But it was just you, it's always you Lydia” Allison laughed as she pushed a hand through her hair “You had my heart from day one and I can't believe it's taken me this long to realise”  
“Jesus” Lydia laughed “You're such a romantic” She shook her head gently as she plays with the material of Allison's shirt  
“I thought you were going to complain about me being a cliché” Allison winked  
“Oh, it is”  
“You love clichés though”  
“I love _you_ Allison, If a few clichés is the price to pay, then I’m willing to make the sacrifice” Lydia rolled her eyes, Allison grinned at her, clearly not believing her  
“I love you too” Allison replied as she grabs Lydia's hand and pulls her against her, it's instantaneous, the speed in which they go from sweet words to Lydia digging her nails into the skin of Allison's wrist, pinning her to the door with a force that knocks the breath out of Allison and holds her arms above her head, the kisses are all teeth, all tongue and it's like every nerve is on _fire._ Allison writhes under Lydia's touch, Lydia captures Allison's earlobe between her teeth before trailing kisses along Allison's jaw and down her neck, pausing only to leave a bruise on her pulse point, Allison moans as she feels Lydia grin into the hollow of her throat before pushing herself back up to run her tongue along Allison's bottom lip, Allison's phone begins to ring  
“Ignore it” Lydia growls between kisses  
“Can't...” Allison gasps “Could be important”  
Lydia growls again but let's Allison's hands go, Allison fumbles with her phone as Lydia presses herself closer against Allison and let's her hands fall onto Allison's hips  
“Hello?” Allison asks, her voice breathless, Lydia presses one more kiss to her lips before attaching herself to her neck, Allison's eyes fluttered shut  
“Hey Argent!”  
“Erica?” Allison's eyes snapped open, her head jolting earning a growl from Lydia  
“Duh, how's it hanging?”  
“Yeah, pretty well considering—fuck” Allison bit down a moan as Lydia sucked another bruise into her neck  
“Interrupting something?” Erica asked, Allison could hear the grin in her voice  
“What's up?” Allison asked, her voice thick with arousal  
“Serious talk, right. So we have a problem”  
Allison gently pushed Lydia away  
“What's wrong?”  
“So, there was these vampires and witches right? Well they kinda blind sighted us--”  
“Are you all okay? Is my dad okay?!”  
“We're okay, your dads a bit beat up, he's resting, I promised I’d let you guys know....” Erica sighed  
“What's wrong?”  
“They brought some backup, you know what a chimera is right? Because you got a couple coming your way”  
“Oh fuck” Allison groaned “Okay, we'll take care of it”  
“Knew you would, tell Lydia I said hey yeah? Oh, and remind Danny he owes me twenty bucks” Erica laughed  
“Yeah, will do”  
“And Argent?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Don't fucking die” The line went dead  
“Fuck” Allison glared at the phone  
“What's wrong?”  
“Chimera's”  
Lydia's eyes widened, all signs of their make out session wiped from her face, she immediately headed towards the closet to pull out suitable clothes and threw them onto the bed, Allison opened the door  
“Derek! Did you hear all of that?” She yelled  
“We're loading up the car!” came the reply. Allison nodded and tied her hair up  
“Do you even know how to kill a chimera?” Lydia asked as she pulled on her clothes, Allison didn't pause to appreciate the sight  
“Well, it breathes fire, so we're going to want to avoid that, so I’m thinking aim for the eyes and heart and then stab it repeatedly?”  
“You're not sure?!” Lydia exclaimed as she pulled her hair up  
“Well all the information came from my dads office, and you know I’m questioning the hunters and the quality of their information!” Allison shot back as she fastened her boots  
“Guys!” Stiles yelled up the stairs  
“Coming!” Lydia shouted back, grabbing Allison's hand as she moved

 

“So....” Scott looked between the two girls, they had all crammed into Derek's car, Scott, Danny, Allison and Lydia cramped into the back seat to the point where Lydia was forced to sit on Allison's lap “Things are good?”  
“Things are good” Allison laughed  
“Things won't be good if I keep getting cock blocked by fucking vampires or chimera's” Lydia huffed  
“Dude, isn't there like a female alternative to cock block?” Stiles frowned. The pack fell into silence  
“twat swat?” Danny suggested  
“Ew no” Lydia wrinkled her nose up in disgust  
“Clam jam”  
“No”  
“Vagected?” Stiles asked  
“Better” Lydia nodded “But no”  
“Scissorception” Allison muttered, Derek snorted and swerved the car  
“The fuck Derek?! You're a werewolf, you're not supposed to crash the car!” Stiles yelled  
“Scissorception” Lydia chuckled “But I still prefer cock block” She shrugged  
“Sometimes I find it hard to believe that we're the single reason why this town isn't overrun with evil” Danny sighed  
“It keeps me up at night” Stiles admitted  
“Please, we kick ass and you know it” Lydia rolled her eyes Allison chuckled into her shoulder  
  
Allison opened the trunk of the car, a howl could be heard in the distance  
“How close?” Lydia asked, Derek growled, his eyes flashing red “Okay, so pretty close. What's the plan?” Allison handed her a machete and moved out of the way, her bow in her hands  
“Don't get killed by chimera--”  
“Go to crappy diner?” Stiles suggested  
“Oh totally” Allison nodded  
“We're all going to be dead by the time we're 30 and it's not going to be because of things that go bump in the night” Lydia huffed, glancing at the machete with a look of apprehension, Allison rubbed her shoulder reassuringly. Another howl, Allison tensed  
“Let's get this over with” she looked towards Derek and nodded, he set off first, taking point  
“Remember, these things breathe fire”  
“Why chimeras? Why not unicorns” Stiles sighed  
“Unicorns are probably crazy evil knowing our luck” Scott replied as he wolfed out  
“It wouldn't surprise me” Danny added  
“Guys. Shut up” Allison hissed as Derek growled at them.  
Derek froze and snapped his head to the right and growled  
“Wait here, I’ll be back” He set off at a sprint, leaving them alone  
“Well he just jinxed everything” Stiles groaned  
“Oh great, last time that happened I got thrown around a cave” She glared playfully at Danny, her expression falling when another growl could be heard from behind them. “Scott, go after Derek, we got this” She was already pulling an arrow from her quiver  
“Are you sure?” Scott asked  
“Team human dude” Stiles fist pumped “Go, rescue sour wolf” Scott nodded and ran after Derek “This is a terrible idea” Stiles muttered as he raised a knife ready to throw  
“Oh god we're going to die” Danny sighed  
“Oh please, we have this” Lydia rolled her eyes, Allison grinned and loaded an arrow, she sucked in a breath.  
The creature crashed through the trees with a mighty roar, Allison let an arrow loose, it buried itself into the beings shoulder, the creature howled and let out a cloud of fire, Allison grabbed Lydia and pulled her out of the way while Danny shoved Stiles, the fire cutting them both off.  
“You guys okay?!” Allison yelled over the flames  
“We're good! Where is it?”

 

“Derek!” Scott yelled at the alpha who was wrestling with the chimera. He moved to help but tensed, catching a strange scent. He span and let out a low growl upon seeing a group of women and chased after them.  
Derek roared and slashed the chimera's throat, the creature whined pitifully and dropped to the ground, it's body twitching. Derek grabbed it by it's lion head and twisted sharply. He let out a steady breath and looked towards where Scott had ran, he heard a howl that he recognised to be Scott's and sprinted after him  
He could see Scott lying on the ground and dived into the clearing, feeling vines wrap around his ankles and his wrists he howled as he crashed to the ground  
wolfs bane   
“Scott” He bit out, the beta stirred slightly “Scott!” He called again, struggling against the vines  
“Derek?” Scott muttered  
“Wolves, such predictable creatures” a woman came into view and pulled her hood down. Derek growled  
“Aisa”  
  
  
The chimera howled as Allison's arrow hit the creature in the face, leaving it partially blind  
“Jesus as if it couldn't get uglier” she heard Stiles mutter  
Danny managed to circle around the back of the monster and threw his sword- actually threw it, severing it's snake head, the chimera turned and growled at Danny, who managed to roll out of the way before the flames could touch him, but wasn't quick enough to move out of the way of the giant paw that connected with his chest, sending him flying into Stiles, the both of them connecting with a nearby tree trunk  
“Stiles! Danny!” Lydia yelled. The Chimera reared his head at her and roared again  
“Lydia! Move” Allison let loose another arrow into the goats head, before throwing a hand out and throwing the chimera into a tree

 

“Are you going to kill us?” Derek growled. Aisa threw head back and laughed manically  
“No, where would the fun In that be? No, I need you” she looked over to Scott “Both of you, you see” She walked around the two wolves “You and your pack have something I need” two other witches approached and stopped beside Aisa “Do it” The figures nodded and the first figure stepped forward and stopped in front of where Derek was still pinned. She held out her hand and blew a pink powder into his face. Derek growled at her and tried to lunge forward to get his teeth on her throat, darkness seeped into his eyesight  
The last thing he saw was the second witch do the same to Scott  
  
  
Lydia was at Stiles and Danny's side, trying to wake them up while Allison tried to lure the chimera away from them  
“Come on you ass holes wake up” Lydia hissed as she slapped Danny and Stiles, the boys stirred slightly  
“ugh what happened?” Stiles mumbled  
“We're fighting a chimera and you ass holes decided to take a nap” she looked up to see Allison get swiped by the chimera and crash into the ground “Get up, get up now” Lydia tried to pull the boys to their feet as the chimera began to stalk towards them. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, Danny, Stiles wake up now or I swear to god a chimera will be the least of your worries”  
Allison managed to struggle to her feet and sprint after the chimera, grabbing Danny's sword as she ran, the chimera leaped towards Lydia and the boys as Allison skidded underneath it, Lydia's scream rang through her ears as Allison came face to face with the beast, a sharp pain tore through her ribs as the roar died in the beasts throat as it crashed against her. She could feel the chimeras teeth pressing against her throat, not piercing the skin, but painful nonetheless, it's laboured breathing hot on her skin, she could feel moisture against her skin and wondered if it was hers or the beasts, probably both if she was honest  
“Allison?” She heard Lydia cry  
“I'm here” Allison replied, her voice quiet, her tongue felt thick in her mouth and groaned. She felt movement above her and after a few minutes the beast was off her, instead lying dead beside her, Danny's sword protruding from his chest. Lydia quickly replaced the weight above her and pulled Allison into a bone crushing hug, Allison hissed in pain  
“Don't you dare play hero like that again” Lydia snapped, her voice full of concern  
“Can't help it” Allison chuckled but winced again. Lydia pulled back and studied Allison's expression  
“You're hurt” It was more of a statement as Lydia began to check over Allison's body, gasping when her hand connected with Allison's right side “We need to get you somewhere where I can check this out”  
“I'm fine” Allison dismissed with a chuckle  
“No, don't play the I’m fine card, it's not happening” She pulled Allison to her feet and looked over to Stiles “Do you have the keys to Derek's car?”  
“What? No?”  
“Doesn't matter, I can hot wire it” Lydia shrugged as she pulls Allison's arm over her shoulder so she can support her girlfriends weight  
“Derek's gonna be pissed”  
“Look at all the fucks I give Stilinski” Lydia growled  
“Down girl” Allison mumbled beside her, her body sagging  
“Oh great, and Allison's going to pass out on us” Lydia huffed as she tried to hold her up, Stiles glanced at her, obviously seeing through Lydia's bravado and is on the other side of Allison, supporting her weight, whispering terrible jokes into Allison's ear while they make their way through the forest.  
They lean her against Derek's car while Lydia breaks into it, she hot wires it and slips out of the drivers seat, instead making room for Stiles who seems to be the most relaxed (despite his best friend and Derek being missing while Allison is bleeding all over the alpha's car) Lydia and Danny throw the weapons into the trunk and Lydia pulls out the first aid kit they keep in there before pulling Allison into the back seat with her, the brunette sprawled across the seats  
“So where are we going?” Stiles asked, his fingers beating a steady rhythm onto the steering wheel  
“I hate to say this, but the diner, it's the closest building to here” Lydia replies quickly before turning back to Allison “Argent I swear to god don't fall asleep okay? I am not carrying your ass around all night” Lydia pulls a gauze out of the first aid kit and holds it against Allison's ribs  
Allison laughs “You're angry at me” she drawls  
“Of course I am you _idiot._ You threw yourself in front of a fucking chimera! You--!”  
“Lydia!” Stiles yells from the drivers seat “It's hard to drive when you're screaming, please yell at your _soul mate_ when we're safely parked and I have a burger in front of me”  
Lydia clamped her mouth shut, her breath catching in her throat when she looks down to Allison who is leaning her head back already staring back at her with an expression that screams _“I’m sorry”_ and _“I love you”_ she leans forward and kisses her, ignoring the taste of copper that Allison leaves behind, and lets the brunette settle against her. Lydia feels Stiles and Danny shooting looks towards her as she strokes Allison's hair and tells stories into her ear

 

The waitress doesn't even bat an eyelid when they walk in ten minutes later, Lydia and Stiles practically dragging a barely conscious Allison towards the bathroom where Lydia takes the full weight and pushes them into the room, she makes a mental note to leave a bigger tip than usual as she orders Allison to hop up onto the unit that holds the row of sinks in place. Lydia sets the first aid kit beside her and turns on the tap, collecting some water into her hands and throwing it over Allison's face, shocking the girl  
“Welcome back to the land of the living”  
“People need to stop greeting me like that when I wake up” Allison muttered  
“We'll stop when you stop almost dying, take off your shirt” Allison hesitates for a moment before complying, it's only then she notices the four jagged claw marks in the side of her shirt  
“Oh...” Allison manages as she pulls off her shirt, grimacing as the skin pinches  
“Oh indeed you idiot” Lydia huffs as she holds a alcohol soaked gauze against the wound, flinching as she feels Allison tense, she looks up to see pain behind brown eyes, but Allison doesn't speak, she just stares at Lydia apologetically  
“Derek's going to be pissed that you bled all over his car” Lydia states as she rubs the last of the blood from the wound, leaving behind four very distinctive gashes “They're not too deep, but I'm still going to stitch it up” She states as she busys herself with rummaging through the first aid kit, Allison catches one of her hands, effectively stilling her  
“Lydia, I'm sorry” Allison sighs, tilting her head to one side “Not for what I did, but for scaring you”  
“You could have _died_ ”  
“You could have died if I hadn't have dived in, I didn't have time to be rational”  
Lydia sighed and pressed her forehead against Allison's  
“I know” she replies after a moment “I know” She repeats again “And I get it, but there was a minute there when that thing was on you and I was sure you were a goner”  
“Please” Allison rolled her eyes “Like a chimera is going to be the death of me” a smile tugging at her lips  
“Allison” Lydia said sternly, as she begins to stitch up the wound, Allison's expression sobered immediately  
“I'm sorry” Allison sighed  
“I know, just please, stop with the self sacrificing” Lydia kept her eyes on the task in front of her  
“If It means keeping you safe, I’ll do whatever I need to do” Allison replied, Lydia looked up to see her eyes full of determination. Lydia said nothing, instead she cut the thread and began to focus on bandaging up the wound on Allison's ribs  
“You're not allowed to die” Lydia says finally as she steps back to look at her handiwork. Allison slips off of the sinks and pulls her bloody shirt back over her head, wincing slightly as she does so “I mean it Allison, you don't die, you _can't_ die, you don't get to die and leave me here” Lydia's voice cracked as she turned her head away, as though ashamed of her emotions.  
“Hey, hey no don't cry” Allison wrapped her arms around Lydia's shoulders and held her close “Don't cry, please it hurts me to see you cry” she soothed “I'm not going to leave you, I’m here, I’ll always be here and I’m not going to leave you, you're stuck with me Martin, I won't let go” Lydia gave a watery laugh as Allison rubbed circles into her back. Lydia pulled back after a minute and glanced at herself in the mirror  
“God I look like a mess” She rubbed at her eyes, Allison just laughed  
“It's like 3am, I don't think anybody cares, besides, I can bet me and the boys look worse” Allison winked  
“The boys, maybe, but not you” Lydia replied with a small smile. Allison held out her arm, which Lydia took and escorted her out of the bathroom towards the stall where Danny and Stiles were waiting, plates of burgers and fries filling the table  
“Thank god I’m starving” Allison slid into the booth, pulling Lydia with her  
“How are you feeling?” Danny asked  
“Like I went ten rounds with a chimera” Allison grinned “Where's Scott and Derek?”  
“Scott sent me a message, they ran into a group of witches, they took care of it, they're cleaning up now. Told us to head home when we're ready”  
“Awesome” Allison stretched her legs so they were resting in the space between Stiles and Danny and leant against Lydia “So Stiles, where do chimera's rate on your 'the worst' list?” she asked as she grabbed a handful of fries  
“Well, hell bent on destruction goddesses are number one, followed by vampires so chimera's rank at a three” He replied with a yawn, holding his glass of soda to his forehead  
  
“So you know what you both have to do?” Aisa looked between the two boys  
“We do” Scott and Derek replied in sync  
“Good, now get to it” She waved dismissively and turned back towards the clearing, listening to the sounds of footsteps become increasingly distant

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was some pretty heavy foreshadowing in this (can you spot it?) well honestly i've been foreshadowing since the start but ssshhhh
> 
> Also you guys are going to like the next chapter- i hope (there may be smut hint hint)
> 
> p.s, what are your theories? I wanna know!


	14. Stay the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you think this is how stars are made?" Lydia gasped "When two souls crash together?"

Upon returning home the pack had split up, Stiles and Danny opting to watch some tacky horror movie while they wait for Derek and Scott to return from god knows where, while Allison and Lydia headed up to the bedroom. Lydia had dropped onto the bed and began to paint her nails, Allison stared at her for a moment before grabbing several of the books that littered her desk and dropped down gracefully beside her with every intention of finding a clue as to, you know _kill an ancient goddess_ Allison sighed internally as began to flip through the pages. Naturally, five pages in she was completely and utterly distracted by one Lydia Martin, who somehow managed to look perfect doing even the most mundane tasks, If Lydia knew she was staring, she never let on.

“Do you believe in fate Lydia? That everyone has a preordained destiny written in the stars?” Allison asked after what felt like an eternity  
“Yes and no” Lydia replied eventually as she applied another coat of varnish to her already perfect nails, and turned to face Allison who raised her eyebrows in confusion “I believe in fate, I believe that you and I were supposed to meet. But I don't believe that we have a fixed linear path, recent events have already proven that wrong. Besides” she cupped Alison's chin with her free hand, the smell of nail varnish ensnaring her senses “I would move the stars themselves for you” Allison visibly swallowed at that, Lydia squeezed her chin gently before turning her attention back to her nails. Allison stared at her for a moment before she busied herself with the task of gathering all of the books laid out over the bed and carrying them over to the desk, Lydia's words still echoing in her mind, she had said it so casually, but Allison knew Lydia well enough and she didn't doubt that Lydia would in fact tear the sky in half to get what she wanted.

  
“We're soul mates Allison” Lydia spoke softly pulling her back from her thoughts, Allison kept her back to Lydia as she stacked the books “We would have ended up together eventually” Allison turned to face Lydia then, leaning herself against the desk  
“You really think so?”  
“What's meant to be will always find a way” Lydia shrugged, Allison smirked and shook her head, because of course Lydia would say something like that in such a dismissive tone. She folded her arms and glanced down at her bare feet and back up to Lydia who was sat on her bed, eyes fixated on her hands  
“There's something bothering you” Allison pointed out, Lydia's eyes snapped up to meet her own

“You got hurt protecting me”  
Ah, so that's it. Allison unfolded her arms and pressed her palms against the desk  
“Technically I got hurt protecting Stiles and Danny seeing as they were the ones unconscious...” Allison replied lamely, the glare Lydia shot her deflating her instantly “Okay, I got hurt protecting all three of you, but why is it upsetting you?” Allison frowned  
“Because you already have so much to worry about--”  
“You don't want me to worry about you” Allison finished, Lydia nodded, her hair falling loose around her face. Allison sucked her lip between her teeth in thought before pushing herself away from the desk and kneeling down at the side of the bed and resting her chin on her arms, she waited for Lydia to look at her before speaking again  
“I'm always going to worry Lydia, you're my girlfriend and even if we weren't in a town full of werewolves I’d worry about keeping you safe” She tilted her head to the side “You're scared that I’m going to die and I’m afraid too, but I’m going to do everything to stop it, I’m not going to leave you okay? Because I know that _if_ I were to die, you'd bring me back to life just to call me an idiot and kill me again and then I’d haunt you for the rest of your life so there's that” Allison shrugged, Lydia gave a watery laugh “You're crying” Allison frowned, Lydia shook her head and grabbed Allison's wrists, pulling her up onto the bed so that Allison was kneeling in front of Lydia “Why are you crying?”  
Lydia wrapped her arms around Allison, her nails digging into her shirt  
“Because I love you, because finally I have someone in my life who means something to me and they're throwing themselves in front of vampires and fucking chimera's and is about to fight an ancient goddess and it's not fucking fair. I've never had to fight for anything in my life because I never had anything worth fighting for...” Lydia buried her head deeper into Allison's shoulder as the brunette attempted to blink back tears of her own “But I’m going to fight for you Allison” Lydia pulled back, tears still rolling down her cheeks “I'm going to fight for you because I'm not ready for this to end, you don't get to die, I’m not going to let it happen, fate be damned” She let go of Allison and wiped away her tears with the back of her arm “You're the only person who gets to see me like this, you were the first person I really let in and I can't, I won't, lose that, I won't lose you.”  
“You've got me, you won't lose me. I'm yours Lydia” Allison replied, grabbing onto Lydia's shirt, the younger girl stilled immediately  
“Say it again” Lydia muttered  
Allison raised an eyebrow and looked at Lydia, a smile on her lips  
“I'm yours” she repeated and rises up on her knees, tangling her fingers into strawberry blonde hair and pulling herself towards Lydia, Lydia lets herself fall backwards onto the bed, Allison following her down as dark hair falls around their faces, giving Lydia the impression that it's only the two of them in this universe, maybe Allison's bedroom rests in a portal where only the two of them exist, a place where darkness can never reach them because Allison's smile burns brighter than the sun, a place where anything and everything is possible. A place where Allison is _Allison_ and Lydia is _Lydia_ and the knowledge of that will always be enough  
“You'll be mine” Lydia sighed into Allison's mouth before pulling back to look into dark orbs “And I’ll be yours” she added. She watched as Allison's eyes flashed with joy, Allison kissed away what was left of Lydia's tears before turning her attention back to her lips. She felt Allison's smile against her lips and wrapped her arms around Allison's shoulders and rolled them over so that she was on top, lacing her fingers with Allison's and holding them above her head  
“I think I know why I don't dream any more” Allison whispered as Lydia's lips ghost over her own  
“Why?”  
“Because” Allison pulled one of her hands free and lets her thumb brush idly over Lydia's bottom lip “Despite everything, my reality is better than anything I could ever dream about” Lydia's breath hitched in her throat and she looked down at the girl underneath her, Allison's hair fanned out over the pillows, staring up at Lydia with an intensity that Lydia could feel in her core, her smile low and genuine. Allison pushed herself up slightly, resting her weight on her elbows and forearms “Lydia? You okay?” Allison was still smiling and Lydia matched it  
“Yeah...” She replied, her voice shuddered as she mimicked Allison's action from earlier and let her thumb trace along Allison's bottom lip, her heart skipping as Allison's eyes fluttered shut “Yeah I was just...” Lydia sighed, it wasn't very often she found herself lost for words “Are you sure you want this?” She asked after a moment. Allison just tilted her to one side and smiled even brighter  
“I want _you,_ Lydia, but what about you? Do you want this?”  
“Of course I want this you dork” Lydia chuckled her hands trailing down to the hem of Allison's shirt, Allison threw her head back and laughed so hard Lydia faltered, it was a glorious sight  
“You call me a dork but I know you love clichés” Allison laughed as she pressed another kiss to Lydia's lips  
“Just don't appear outside my window with a boom box”  
“I promise nothing” Allison laughed when Lydia rolled her eyes, but the laughter stops when they catch each others eyes and Lydia swears there isn't enough air in the world, her fingers are still playing with the hem of Allison's shirt and the girl is just staring at her, there's no judgement in her eyes not even a look that says _“Are you going to do something?”_ it's a look of pure adoration, love at it's finest and that is enough to kick Lydia into gear and she manages to pull Allison's shirt off over her head, not missing the wince as she brushes against the gauze taped to her ribs and throws the shirt to the ground

  
“Are you okay?” Lydia's fingers ghost over the gauze  
“I'm fine” Allison chuckles and Lydia can't stop staring because wow, Allison was... perfection, there was no other way to describe her and now there was so much more skin for Lydia to explore, she put her hands on Allison's shoulders and pushed her back down to the bed, Allison complied and laughed as she relaxed into the mattress, Lydia links her hands with Allison’s again and holds them above her head as she kisses Allison's jaw and works her way down, sucking bruises into the skin every now and then, she kisses down to the skin where she could feel the beat of Allison's heart before trailing kisses back up and she can't help but chuckle into the hollow of Allison's throat as she feels Allison pull her hands from her own, one arm slung over her shoulders, the other grabbing at Lydia's shirt  
“Lydia...” Allison sounded breathless, Lydia grinned and bit down on Allison's neck, causing Allison to arch her back and moan, Allison pushed Lydia so that she was sat on Allison's waist and Allison sat up, her hands finding Lydia's shirt, she paused long enough to flash a questioning look to Lydia who smiled and kissed Allison, Allison pulled the shirt over Lydia's head and gasped, and for the second time that night it's like the entire world has evaporated around them, for a moment Lydia feels self conscious as Allison's eyes take in every inch of skin, her gaze lingering on the scars that decorate the side of her body, but then Allison's eyes meet her own and then there's a hand brushing against her stomach. Lydia's eyes flutter shut when Allison's lips find her shoulder, kissing slowly, so slowly until she can feel her forehead pressing against her cheek and Allison sighs against the skin, her arms wrapping around Lydia and Lydia knows exactly what Allison is doing, because she's doing it too, she's revelling, revelling in the moment that this is really happening, that it's just the two of them and nothing is going to ruin this night for them and they're going to make the most of every god-damn second they have with one another, Lydia wraps her arms around Allison's waist and let's the moment linger, she doesn't know where Allison went but she's going to be damn sure to wait for her  
Allison's lips are on her neck again, moving up to her jaw, she feels Allison press her nose against her cheekbone and whisper,  
“I love you” Lydia turns her head and captures Allison's lips in her own and let's Allison manoeuvre them so she's on top, her hands on Lydia's cheeks, holding them together as though her life depended on it, Lydia wraps her legs around Allison's hips and squeezes, her way of telling Allison that she isn't going anywhere, they she's right here and always will be

“I need you” Lydia muttered breathlessly against Allison's lips, Allison went to reply but Lydia cut her off “I mean it Allison, I need you, you can't leave” Allison pulled back slightly, her hair brushing against Lydia's neck, her eyes full of emotion “I'm giving you everything I have Allison, please.” Lydia's voice cracked “Please stay with me” a few months ago Lydia would have hated this, hated feeling so vulnerable, let alone allowing somebody to see her like this, but this was Allison, and well, that girl had been breaking down Lydia's defences before she even realised what was going on or wondered why she was allowing it to happen. Allison studied her for a moment  
“I'm here” Allison's hands slipped underneath between Lydia and the bed and rested against her shoulder blades, Lydia mirrored her actions, she felt Allison's hands trail down and fumble with the clasp on her bra, Allison let out a breathless laugh as she struggled with the material, Lydia didn't have the the same trouble, easily unfastening Allison's bra, the pair pulling away long enough to pull the material from one another and letting them join their shirts on the ground, Lydia shivered as Allison's eyes looked over her body appreciatively before ducking down and pressing a kiss just above her breasts, Lydia's hands wrap around Allison's shoulders as she kisses her way back up to Lydia's lips

"You.." she grins and pulls Lydia's lip between her teeth and sucks gently, her hands trailing up her ribs, brushing past the scars as Allison presses herself against Lydia, gasping at the sensation of the skin on skin contact "You are beautiful" she manages to gasp out between kisses, she kisses down Lydia's neck, sliding her body down Lydia's as she peppers kisses to Lydia's breasts, Lydia gasps and arches her back when Allison's tongue teases a sensitive nipple, grinning against the skin despite feeling Lydia's nails digging into her shoulders

Lydia nails trace patterns from Allison's shoulder blades down to the hem of her jeans and around to hold onto her hips

"We're still wearing far too many clothes" Lydia almost growls, Allison bit back a shudder. She pulls back to ask a question, but grins when she feels Lydia's grip tighten around her hips and flip them over, giving an undignified yelp as she almost falls off of Allison as they find themselves precariously close to the edge of the bed, Allison surging forward to grab Lydia's arm and steadying her, Allison threw her head back and laughed

"Are you okay?" she asked

"My heart stopped for a minute there" Lydia replied breathlessly, a blush creeping along her cheeks "A bit of a mood killer?"

"What are you talking about?" Allison kisses Lydia's neck, drawing a moan from Lydia, her hands trailing down Lydia's stomach, brushing against the material of her jeans "This is perfect" she sighed contentedly

"Perfect?" Lydia raised an eyebrow, she pushed Allison back down against the bed and trailed kisses down Allison's body "Perfect how?" she bit down on the flesh just above Allison's breasts

"Shit-- Lydia" she gasped "It's perfect because it's real" Lydia sucked a nipple into her mouth, grinning as Allison's back arched, her hands scrambling to find skin to hold onto "It's perfect because it's you and me, because I know this is the real you because you don't let people see you this vulnerable--" Allison's voice trailed off into a moan when Lydia licked her way up her body and bit down on her pulse point

"You and me" Lydia muttered into her skin, her hands finding the button of Allison's jeans. Allison chuckled as she managed to undo Lydia's jeans, Lydia rolls off of Allison, ignoring the brunettes whine at the loss off contact, Lydia held her eye contact as she pulled off her jeans and threw them across the room, climbing back onto the bed towards Allison, straddling her hips, a predatory grin on her lips as Allison pushes herself up on her elbows to brush her lips against Lydia's in a chaste kiss, Lydia grabs Allison's face and licks her way inside her mouth, she feels Allison growl low in her throat as her hands dig into Lydia's shoulders, Lydia slides down Allison's body and pulls her jeans from her legs and throws them over her shoulder as she kneels between her legs, wincing when there's a crash somewhere behind her, she turns to look but Allison's legs are wrapping around Lydia's waist and pulling her down

"It's just the books" Allison muttered

"So long as nobody charges into the room wielding a baseball bat" Lydia chuckles. They fall silent and Allison stretches her neck in an attempt to listen for signs of life downstairs, Lydia stares at the skin, it's already covered in bruises but there still skin and she wants nothing more than to mark it, to show the world that Allison belongs to her, Allison seems to have the same idea in mind and bites down on her shoulder

They lock eyes and Lydia bows her head and presses a kisses along Allison's jawline before working her way down Allison's body, biting into her hipbones, sucking bruises into the skin, hooking her fingers under the waistband of Allison's underwear, pausing only to look up, silently asking Allison if they're still good, if she still wants this, Lydia receives only a nod in response, Lydia presses one last kiss to Allison's stomach and then she's sliding underwear down legs and biting and kissing her way down Allison's left leg until the fabric is off and thrown carelessly somewhere around the room, Lydia turns her attention to Allison's right leg, kissing and biting her way back up, spending more time biting marks into soft thighs

 

“Lydia-” Allison gasps as she feels her touch, Allison's fingers curling into the sheets as Lydia sets a rhythm of gentle licks, it's breathtaking and mind blowing and _of course_ Lydia would be amazing in bed because Lydia Martin is nothing short of perfect and “Oh my god” Allison arches her back as her words dissolve into a moan and she can feel Lydia grinning against her as she pushes her over the edge. Allison cries as she comes, her hands tangling themselves into Lydia's hair as if to anchor herself because if she doesn't she feels as though they'll float apart and drift into oblivion, her back archers off of the bed and her body is alive, she can feel the fire in her veins, the darkness in her heart being pushed away into nothingness by the light, every nerve is _alive_ and screaming _Lydia_ and she swears to god it's like the answers to the universe have been answered and she can see everything with a sense of clarity she never thought she would experience and it's all because of Lydia  
Gorgeous, smart, perfect Lydia who is now climbing over Allison's body and resting her arms on either side of her face and leaning down to kiss her and Allison can taste herself on Lydia's tongue and there is nothing on this earth or beyond it that could ruin this moment

 

They kiss lazily while Allison waits for her heartbeat to slow down (She doesn't think it'll ever beat steadily when Lydia is around)  
It only takes a moment and before Lydia can say anything Allison has grabbed her and rolled them over and is kissing her way down Lydia's body  
“I love you. You’re mine. And I’ll kill any bastard who tries to take you from me.” she growls as kisses the scars on Lydia's ribs, a sudden flare of hatred burning in her gut, Lydia reaches down and grabs Allison, pulling her back up so their lips meet  
“Don't think about him” Lydia sighs into her mouth “It's just you and me nobody else”  
“You and me” Allison mutters, Lydia takes one of her hands and guides it to her hip, just above the waistband of her underwear, Allison wrapped her free arm around Lydia's shoulders, pulling her close as she pushed the material down, Lydia drops her head to Allison's shoulders when she feels her fingers slide in slowly, Lydia's arms wrap around Allison's shoulders, her nails digging crescent shape marks into soft skin and holding on, Allison bites back a moan and crooks her fingers serving only to make Lydia draw her nails down her back and Allison just _knows_ that she's left marks, every mark that Lydia has left on her skin is like a badge of honour, a warning to everybody else that Lydia owns her and there will be hell to pay if anybody gets in her way, Allison speeds up, her thumb circling her clitoris and from judging from the nails digging into her flesh, the cries muffled into her shoulder, Lydia is close, so close, almost as though Lydia is trying to occupy the same space as Allison

"Do you think this is how stars are made?" Lydia gasped "When two souls crash together?" Lydia looked at her through half lidded eyes and it was the most glorious sight she had ever seen, Lydia rocking into her, swollen pink lips gasping, Allison's name rolling off of her tongue like a mantra, flushed skin, hair damp with sweat, the sight of Lydia coming undone and the knowledge that _she_ is the reason that the brilliant, confident, takes no shit from anyone Lydia Martin has been reduced to a quivering mess in her arms makes Allison moan as she pushes them forward, taking Lydia's lip between her teeth as the back of Lydia's head meets the headboard, Allison's free hand grips the headboard as close to Lydia as possible, licking her way into Lydia's mouth as she speeds up her fingers, crooking them in time with Lydia's own movements and loving the whimpers that she gets in return. Lydia pulls back and locks eyes with Allison, Allison presses her thumb against the sensitive nub and Lydia arches her back, pushing her hips into Allison, Allison watches in awe when Lydia throws her head back, exposing her delicate throat, Allison bites at the skin, grinning when she can feel the moan vibrate through the skin, Lydia sinks against the headboard, pulling Allison with her who rests her head on Lydia's chest, counting each heartbeat, feeling the energy running through her veins. Allison slowly withdraws her fingers and holds her gaze with Lydia as she sucks her fingers clean, Lydia moans at the action as buries her hands in Allison's hair, tugging her up to meet for a heated kiss which eventually turns lazy as Allison cradles Lydia's neck and shifts them so Lydia is lying in the centre of the bed.

 

"Are you asleep?" Lydia asked, lifting her head to look at the girl lying on top of her, a low chuckle vibrates against her chest and Allison lifts her head so her chin is resting on the space just underneath her breasts

"Of course not" Allison smiles, flashing her dimples, Lydia can't help but laugh back and press the pad of her thumb into the skin, her heart catches when Allison's eyes flutter shut as she leans into the touch

"I love you" Lydia sighs contentedly

"I love you too" Allison echoes, turning and pressing a kiss to her hand before dropping her head back down, pressing gentle kisses into her skin and wrapping her arms around Lydia.

Lydia's hands trail aimlessly along Allison's back, feeling the raised skin caused by her nails, Lydia opened her mouth to apologise but faltered when she felt Allison's grin into her skin

"That tickles" Allison muttered

"Sorry" Lydia replied, but she doesn't stop the movements earning another laugh from Allison

"I'm so happy" Allison admitted quietly, had it not been for the fact she was talking into her skin, Lydia would have missed it "I don't want to sleep"

Lydia looked towards the window, noticing despite the curtains being closed she could see the tell-tale signs of sunlight beginning to bleed through the sky, she looked back to Allison, her breath catching when she finds her already staring back at her

"I have a theory" Lydia spoke suddenly, Allison raised an eyebrow, clearly waiting for Lydia to elaborate "some people are drawn to each other because their atoms were near each other when the universe was created and over time the same atoms keep coming back together" Allison's shoulders shook with silent laughter and then she's full on laughing, trying to stifle the sound against Lydia's skin "What?" Lydia huffed

It took a while for Allison to compose herself but when she did she pulled herself along Lydia's body so they were eye to eye, sharing each others oxygen

"You just came up with a scientific theory to explain soul mates and I kind of love that you can do that" Allison pressed a quick kiss to Lydia's lips before dropping down onto her shoulder, Lydia grabbed one of Allison's hands and linked their fingers together and letting them drop down to the bed "I heard what you said to me in the car"

"You did?" Allison hummed and pushed herself up, caging Lydia underneath her "And?" Lydia asked, a small smile finding its way to her lips

"I want it, I want everything you said, I want to take you on romantic dates and road trips and we'll sing stupid songs and I want to take you to prom and look at colleges with you we'll help Derek fix up his house and we'll all live there and then we'll go to college together and I’ll carry your books for you and we'll have to come back here every other week because let's face it the boy's stand no chance without us here to organise everything" Lydia laughed appreciatively, Allison laughed with her and sighed, dropping her forehead to Lydia's "I want to spend my life with you, I can't picture my future without you by my side" Lydia cupped Allison's face and brought their lips together, rolling them so they were laying side by side. Allison sighed again and closed her eyes, a lazy grin on her face that Lydia couldn't stop staring at  
“It's a good life Lydia Martin”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was the first time i ever tried to write smut.... be gentle with the judging please :(


	15. Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a crash course in Greek Mythology

Lydia woke up first, the alarm on her phone blaring beside her, with a groan she switched it off and dropped back down onto the bed, glancing over to Allison who was still fast asleep, her face buried into the pillow, one of her hands holding onto Lydia's like a lifeline, Lydia can't quite understand why the sheets only covering half of Allison's body but all of hers, but she isn't complaining, it allows her access to trail the patterns she carved into the pale skin just the night before, red angry marks starting at the shoulder blades and working their way down to the bottom of her ribs, guilt floods Lydia immediately, knowing that they're going to be sore for a few days and the extra pain isn't something Allison should have to deal with right now, she trails her a finger back up to Allison's shoulder and moves the hair away and- oh, she's awake and staring at Lydia, and Lydia can't help but wonder if she'll ever stop losing her breath when she sees Allison looking at her (She doubts that)   
“Hi” Lydia smiles, her fingers brushing along the trail of love bites along Allison's shoulder  
“Hi” Allison grins and there's the dimples “Do we have to get up?” Lydia nodded “Nooo” Allison whined, burying her face into the pillow, scrunching her eyes shut, her hair obscuring her face and Lydia flushes because that's the cutest fucking thing ever. She pushes Allison's hair from her face and Allison cracks one eye open and grins again and rolls onto her back, Lydia is immediately distracted because, well, Allison, Allison _naked._ Allison naked and rolling on top of her and kissing her and grinning   
Lydia decides right there and then that this side of Allison is her favourite side “je t'aime”  
Okay, Allison speaking French is also pleasant  
“O Deus Ego Amo Te” Lydia replied, loving the frown she gets  
“Not all of us can be as brilliant as you and speak Latin Lydia” Allison reminds her, still grinning, Lydia rolls her eyes and grips Allison's face  
“Oh God I love you” She repeats, bringing Allison in for a kiss

"And you call me the romantic" Allison grins into her mouth and Lydia breathes a content sigh as she runs her fingers through Allison's hair, down her neck, along her shoulders, down her ribs- Lydia frowns and pulls away from Allison

"You tore your stitches"

Allison's eyebrows shoot up into her hairline in confusion before pulling away altogether, Lydia misses the warmth of her body immediately as Allison settles herself on Lydia's thighs to peel off the gauze

"Oh" Allison pokes at the wounds, one of the claw marks has begun to bleed steadily, she flashes an apologetic look to Lydia and climbs off her her

"Come on you idiot" Lydia stretches and rolls off of the bed, holding out a hand for her to take "Let's go get you cleaned up" Allison takes her hand and allows herself to be led, her face wrinkled in confusion until they reach the bathroom and Lydia turns on the shower, Lydia could pinpoint the exact moment Allison's lips curled into a smug grin "don't get any ideas" she waved a finger at Allison "We can't let you keep tearing your stitches like this. Get in"  
"Like what? With earth shattering, mind blowing sex?" Allison flashed another grin before hopping under the stream, sighing in content as the water hit her back, Lydia paused to appreciate the sight before jumping in with her, they giggled and washed each others hair and bodies before getting distracted by each other and Lydia had Allison pinned against the wall and kissing her until Allison laughs breathlessly and reminds her that they'll end up all pruney. Once they've dried off Lydia sets to work stitching up Allison again and leaving the brunette to get herself ready

 

Allison was the first ready, she headed down the stairs, stifling a yawn in her fist and waving a greeting to Stiles and Danny before heading into the kitchen and grabbing the lucky charms, a bowl and spoon and sitting at the table, Stiles and Danny join her a minute later, both helping themselves to the cereal, they eat in silence and Allison can't help how her cheeks burn when she catches Stiles and Danny staring at her neck (she wasn't surprised when she saw that there was the majority of her neck was peppered in dark bruises, she knew Lydia had suffered the same fate) she had thought about using concealer but had decided against it for the time being

"So...Good night?" Stiles asks after a minute, Allison's head snaps up to meet his gaze, the cereal on her spoon falling back into the bowl, a small blush had settled against Stiles' cheeks

"It was mind blowing Stilinski" Lydia singsonged as she strolled into the room, pressing a kiss to Allison's cheek as she settled beside her, a few slices of toast on the plate in her hand- they hadn't even heard come down the stairs

"Yeah we heard" Danny muttered

"You  _ heard _ ??" Allison exclaimed. Stiles hummed and turned his attention back down to his breakfast

"It was mentally scarring" Danny replied, his eyes meeting the girls but he was smiling

"Moving on...." Allison sighed "Where's Derek and Scott?"

Stiles opened his mouth to reply but the door swung open, the two wolves appeared in the room a moment later

"Good timing! We were just talking about you!" Stiles greeted, Scott huffed and left the room, Derek glared at the group for a moment before settling his gaze on Allison and then Lydia

"You had sex" he states

"....Yeah, we did" Allison frowned. Derek nodded slowly "Where have you guys been all night?"

"Vampires showed up. We didn't want to drag you all into it so we took care of it." He stared at them for a while longer, Stiles was staring back just as intently "You'll all be late for class, you can drive yourselves" Derek spun on his heels and left the room. Stiles turned to look at the rest of the group, a frown on his lips but kept his mouth shut. They ate in silence until Allison's gaze drifted to Lydia

"Are those mine?" She asked with a grin. Lydia looked flustered for a moment as she played with the material of the dress she was wearing

"Yeah..." She replied after a moment "They, uh, smell like you" Lydia blushed

"Oh my god you guys are going to give me diabetes" Stiles groaned

"You look amazing" Allison pressed a kiss to Lydia's temple "As always" she added

 

 

Stiles managed to keep relatively quiet until they were a considerable distance from the house when he leant forward in his seat

"There's something wrong with Scott and Derek" he stated as he rested his head on the back of Allison's seat

"Maybe they're just tired? Lydia suggested

"I don't buy it, Scott didn't smile and Derek was broodier than usual" Stiles shook his head furiously. Lydia sighed as she shut off the engine, she pulled down the mirror and pushed her hair out of the way and frowned, she looked over to Allison and studied her neck

"Are you regretting not wearing concealer?" Allison asked, amused

"Please" Lydia rolled her eyes "It just tells people that I’m yours"

"And I’m yours" Allison replied with a grin

"Oh my god" Danny drawled "I'm leaving before I catch cuteness"

"As if you could be as cute as us Mahealani!" Lydia yelled at the departing figure, Danny threw a hand up in acknowledgement but didn't turn back. Lydia, Allison and Stiles made their way into the building, the students parting for them as they walked

"So, Scott and Derek?" Stiles asked again

"We'll keep an eye on them" Allison patted his shoulder "Lydia's right though, they were out fighting all night so they're probably just exhausted" they walked Lydia to her class "Meet you here?" Allison asked, Lydia hummed and leant forward on her toes to press a quick kiss to Allison's lips before ducking into the classroom, Allison stared after her for a moment until she felt Stiles grab her arm and pull her away

"Jesus Argent you adorable love sick puppy" he groaned

"I can't help it" Allison laughed "She's like a drug to me"

Stiles hummed and flashed her a grin

"I like seeing you happy, it's nice"

"It's nice feeling happy, the knowledge that I still have a pretty high chance of dying isn't as suffocating"

"You still think you're going to die?"

"We still haven't found a way to kill Aisa without me becoming super evil" Allison reminds him

"Okay, that's true"

"But I just spent the entire night promising Lydia I wouldn't leave her so I’m pretty determined to find a way" Allison added thoughtfully

"You promised her you wouldn't die?" Stiles frowned as they walked into class

"Not exactly, but it was heavily implied" Allison sighed, dropping into her seat

"Don't worry dude, you know we're going to kick that ancient hags ass" Allison laughed fondly at that, she glanced to the side to look at the empty seat where Scott would normally sit, she twisted in her seat to look at Stiles

"Why do you think Scott and Derek aren't themselves?"

"You can't tell me you didn't feel it too" Stiles frowned

"Okay, I’ll admit, Scott wasn't his happy smiling self, but like we said-"

"He could be tired, I know, but it just seems like a coincidence"

"And we don't have coincidences here" Allison sighed

 

 

After class Allison parted ways with Stiles to meet with Lydia

"How was class?" Allison asked as she entwined their hands

"Ugh, boring as always, I’m so far ahead on the curriculum I can afford to sleep through if I wanted to"   
Just before they reached Allison's locker, Allison's cell phone started ringing

"Could you get that?" Allison asked, handing Lydia the phone as she began to enter the combination to her locker. Lydia hummed and held the phone up to her ear

"Hello? Stiles? Yeah we're at her locker now why--"

"Oh fucking hell!" Allison growled as she stepped back, looking desperately over to Lydia, Lydia stepped closer and looked inside "Yeah, there's nightshade there...." Allison watched Lydia carefully "No I haven't been yet" Lydia hummed "Okay, we'll go check it out" She hung up the phone and handed it back to Allison, who cocked an eyebrow questioningly

"Danny and Stiles found some in their lockers as well" Lydia sighed, she closed the locker and grabbed Allison's hand dragging her away from the locker "We're going to check my locker"

"And if there's nightshade in there?" Allison asked

"Then we go home and research like we've never researched before" Lydia growled

Stiles and Danny were waiting for them when they arrived, they all held their breath as Lydia entered the combination and pulled the door open, sure enough, there sat the familiar plant.

"Now what?" Danny asked

Lydia closed the locker and frowned, she turned to Stiles "Do you know Scott's locker combo?"

"Of course I do" Stiles rolled his eyes

"Good" Lydia strolled down the hallway leaving the rest of the pack to stare after her before regaining their composure and running after her

 

 

"Do the honours Stilinski" Lydia gestured to the locker, Allison approached her from behind and wrapped her arms around the smaller girl, smiling gently when she settles against her. Stiles hesitated by the door

"What are we expecting to find in there?" He asked

"Nightshade" Lydia made a 'duh' expression

"And if there isn't any nightshade there?"

"Then you were right and there's something wrong with Scott and Derek"

Stiles nodded and sucked in a deep breath as he unlocks Scott's locker and pulled the door open

They stared at the contents for a minute before Stiles closed the door and leant against it

"Okay, so....now what?" He asked

"We don't talk about anything when they're around" Lydia placed her arms over Allison's

"We still don't know that there's something wrong with them Stiles, it's just a precaution" Allison smiled gently

"Wait, so what is wrong with them?" Danny asked

"We think they could be possessed" Lydia turned her head to face him

"And you got that based on the absence of a plant in his locker?" Danny frowned

"Oh no" Allison groaned, burying her head into Lydia's shoulder

"What?" Stiles asked

Allison pulled away and began to pace, her hands on her head

"Allison?" Lydia asked while Allison continued to pace and mutter to herself, eventually Lydia grabbed her hands and pulled them away "Sweetie what is it?"

"Remember the shopping mall incident?" Allison whispered

"When you fought Aisa and caused the tremor?" Lydia asked, Allison hummed, looking over to Stiles

"Do you remember what I said to you afterwards?" she asked him, Stiles frowned as he thought

"Oh my god" He grabbed his head with his hands "How did we miss this?" he groaned

"Missed what?!" Lydia demanded

"She said that wolves are easy to manipulate near a full moon" Allison replied, her eyes wide

"They're possessed?" Danny exclaimed. Stiles and Allison nodded weakly

"At least, that's a possibility..." Allison sighed, Lydia took her hand and rubbed her thumb with her own, a simple, soothing gesture, it seemed to calm Allison down considerably, Allison pressing herself into Lydia's side

"What do we do?" Stiles asked, looking to Lydia

"Well..." she pulled out her phone and checked the time "We're twenty minutes late to class... But it's a good thing I keep some books in my locker"

"The locker with the deadly nightshade?"

"They're not touching the flower Stiles" Lydia frowned "If we go home, it'll raise suspicion, we're better off waiting it out here— Actually, forget that, I have a better plan” Lydia flicked her hair over her shoulder and began to walk down the hallway, after a few steps she paused and turned to the group “Well? What are you waiting for?” She gestured for them to follow her  
  
  
And that was how they found themselves holed up in Lydia's house half an hour later, Stiles poured a line of mountain ash under the doors and windows while Allison carried all of the books into the living room  
“Lydia! Your coffee machine is like a fucking space ship” Danny whined as he walked into the room  
“Fine” Lydia rolled her eyes and got up from the sofa and headed into the kitchen, Allison on her heels

“So I was thinking~” Allison singsonged as she bounced on her heels, Lydia flashed her a look as she grabbed mugs from the cupboards “I don't actually know that much about Greek mythology”   
“What?” Lydia asked  
“Yeah” Allison smiled sheepishly as she scratched her temple “And I figured I should probably get on that seeing as you know-”  
“You're descended from a Greek goddess and is currently at war with another?” Lydia finished, a sly smirk on her lips, Allison blushed slightly “Oh my sagittula” Lydia laughed lightly moving forward and places her hands on Allison's hips and walks her into the counter “We'll have to fix that”

“Sagittula?” Allison asks, tilting her head to one side in question  
“Little arrow, sweetie” Lydia replies  
“You know I don't know Latin” Allison whines  
“You should seeing as you have to cast spells in it!” Lydia laughs

“Okay fair, but can we focus on one thing at a time?”   
“Fine” Lydia relents, pressing a kiss to Allison's lips for good measure and turns to make the coffee  
“This means I have to find a cute nickname for you in French now doesn't it?”  
“You know it”

“Jesus Allison, that chimera really did a number on your back” Stiles says out of nowhere, looking to where the bottom of her shirt has rolled up slightly exposing part of her back. Lydia turns around and looks towards Allison and then to Stiles, Allison turns to face him and rubs the back of her neck awkwardly  
“That um.... Wasn't the chimera” She replies after a minute, Stiles frowns and looks between the two girls, his jaw dropping in realisation  
“Oh...Well, shit...” he's blushing by this point “Congratulations?” He offers. Allison hid her laughter behind her curls

 

 

“Stiles.” Lydia groaned in annoyance, pinching the bridge of her nose “Hercules is _not_ a reliable source of information for Greek Mythology”   
“What?” Stiles' face dropped “Why not?” he pouted  
“Well for a start, Hercules is his Roman name, his Greek name is Heracles, the film also shows Zeus and Hera as being his parents when In fact Hera was not his mother, do I have to go on?”  
“Well you only listed like two reasons...” Stiles began, clamping his mouth shut when Lydia glared at him “Okay, point taken” He added, holding his hands up In defeat  
“Okay, so according to wikipedia....” Danny glanced up to see three pairs of eyes staring at him “Don't give me that look, it's a good starting point” He sighed “Look, there's.... Well shit there's a lot of gods okay? So you have your twelve Olympians, that's your Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Artemis and so on right? Well then on top of that you have the....” Danny squinted at the screen “Prim.... Primordial deities, these are the first beings that came into existence, before the gods or the titans, then you have the titans, giants, personified concepts, cthonic deities...”  
“Did you just sneeze?” Stiles frowned  
“Shut up dude”  
“Cthonic is like the underworld” Lydia rolled her eyes  
“Right” Danny nodded “Then you have sea, sky, rustic, agricultural and health deities, defiled mortals and.... Holy shit there's a whole category just labelled 'other deities'” Danny looked up from the screen and ran a hand along his face “And I’m leaving a LOT of stuff out here”   
“How do you want to do this?” Allison looked over to Lydia, Stiles and Danny following suit.

“Okay.... Let's split them up, Allison- you can look at the Olympians, I'll take the titans, giants and personified concepts and you two split up the other deities and see if any of them stand out”  
“How will we know if they stand out?”  
“I don't know Stiles, just _look_ ” Lydia let out an exasperated sigh

“You know what would be really helpful?” Danny said “If Allison could go back into that weird little void and talk to Hecate again”  
“That would require separating her soul from her body Danny”   
“I really don't want to go into another coma” Allison added   
“I know, but like if you could control it you could totally just ask the gods themselves”  
“Do you think they're watching all of this go down?” Stiles asked  
“It's a possibility, the fate of the world does kind of rest on what we do”  
“No pressure though” Allison chuckled   
“Does that mean.....” Stiles trailed off  
“Does that mean what?”  
“That they saw...”  
“Saw what Stiles”  
“You two...”  
“Oh” Allison and Lydia said in sync, they looked at one another and blushed deeply “Maybe?” Allison curled a lock of hair around her finger

“Anyway... Greek mythology, get working” Lydia clapped her hands together  
  
  
  


“...And that's why the titans are bad and we really need to not let them show up okay?” Lydia finished with a sigh, Allison nodded slowly, Stiles' mouth was agape and Danny just looked torn between horrified and confused. Lydia began to file away her notes (just in case they were needed for future reference) while Allison grabbed more coffee and snacks from the kitchen, when the brunette returned a few minutes later, mugs of coffee floating gently behind her Lydia turned to her “Allison, what do you know about the Olympians?” Lydia suggested with a smile as Allison hands her a granola bar  
“Erm... Sure I guess, I mean I haven't put together a power point or anything” Allison pauses to look pointedly at Lydia  
“Just because I was prepared....”  
“You made a pie chart Lydia” Stiles interrupted  
“Anyway” Lydia waved a hand  
“Right!” Allison nodded “So, twelve Olympians, turns out Hercules wasn't exactly a accurate portrayal....”  
“A Disney film that doesn't accurately portray the stories that it's based on? Shocking” Lydia interrupts, Allison glares at her but grins nonetheless  
“Anyway, so there's Zeus right? God of Gods, he's basically the king, Hera, Goddess of marriage is his wife, then you have Poseidon, he's Zeus' brother. Demeter, she's Zeus' sister. Athena, Zeus' daughter, goddess of wisdom, defence and strategic warfare. Apollo, God of light, knowledge, prophecy, he's Zeus' son. He also has a twin sister, Artemis, goddess of the hunt....” Allison talked quickly, giving the group the most condensed version she could come up with about the twelve Olympians. She breathed a sigh of relief when she finished talking and dropped down onto the sofa, Lydia walked over to her and curled herself around Allison, patting her head appreciatively.   
“Okay boys, what do you have for us?”  
“Okay so three names stood out for us--”  
“Which is really fucking impressive seeing as you gave us like a hundred to look through” Stiles added  
“Focus Stilinski” Lydia clicked her fingers before looking at Danny “Who are they?”  
“Not who....exactly” Danny began  
“More like what” Stiles finished “Chaos, Erebus and Tartarus”  
“According to this, Chaos is the void less state preceding the creation of the universe. More specifically the space between heaven and earth, this guy Ovid described it as 'a rude and underdeveloped mass that nothing made except a ponderous weight; and all discordant elements confused were there congested in a shapeless heap”  
“Sounds like a real vacation hotspot” Allison frowned   
“Right! So Erebus is like the other side of that, it's... and I quote 'a place of darkness between Earth and Hades' it's where the dead pass through”  
“So Erebus and Chaos are like a black empty void?” Allison asked  
“That's the vibe I’m getting” Stiles nodded  
“So that's the space the tears lead you to....Oblivion, Chaos and Erebusa are oblivion?”   
“Right” Stiles nodded again  
“Okay, so, Tartarus?”   
“You'll like this... Tartarus is this dark abyss that's used as a dungeon of torment, it's basically a prison.... and guess which deadly creatures currently reside there?”  
“The titans?” Allison guessed  
“We have a winner!!” Stiles cheered  
“Okay, so now we know where the titans are, so we know where Aisa is going to try and open up the tear” Lydia nodded, Allison watched her carefully, knowing that Lydia was filing every piece of information meticulously in her mind  
Danny made a sound in the corner of the room, only looking up when three pairs of questioning eyes were on him  
“Sorry, I was reading up on Hecate”  
“And?”  
“Did you know that Hecate's mom is the sister of Leto”  
“Wait, Leto as in mother of Apollo and Artemis?” Lydia asked. Danny nodded  
“...Does that make Artemis like.... my aunt?”  
“In a very very VERY distant manner, yes” Lydia nodded, she turned to Danny “What else?”  
“Not much, she lives in the underworld, associated with the dead and ghosts, the plant aconite is associated with her--”  
“WHAT” Lydia, Allison and Stiles were at their feet in an instant  
“What?” Danny frowned  
“Aconite Danny... Google it” Danny stared at each person, noting how they all wore expressions of horror, before nodding typing a few commands into the keyboard  
“Aconitum... also known as 'the queen of poisons', aconite, monkshood, wolf's bane....Oh....oh wow” Danny looked up and let his gaze fall on Allison  
“This is insane” Stiles pressed a palm to his forehead, first you have a last name that literally means 'silver' and now it turns out that the Greek Goddess you're descended from is actually associated with the plant that can actually _kill_ werewolves?! What else is there? Does Allison mean like 'BADASS WOLF HUNTER' or something?” Stiles exclaimed   
“Actually it means 'of noble kind'” Danny called from the laptop, Stiles span to face him  
“Not the time dude”  
“You asked--”  
“I WAS MAKING A POINT” Stiles yelled “Anyway-”  
“Oh also!” Danny called again, he waited until all eyes were on him “My name, Irish meaning 'attractive'” Danny grinned to himself “But the Hebrew definition is 'god is my judge'”  
“What does my name mean?” Lydia asked. Danny typed for a few moments  
“Martin means warrior” the group nodded appreciatively “Oh, Lydia means maiden-” Lydia snorted “But it's a Greek name”   
The room fell silent  
“Seriously?” Lydia asked  
“Seriously” Danny nodded  
The room fell silent for a while  
“Can we watch Hercules?” Stiles asked with a sigh  
“I approve of this” Allison nodded. Lydia grinned and leant in close “A break is needed”  
“You just want to make out don't you?” she whispered  
“Why I never!” Allison feigned shock but bumped her hip with Lydia's  
“Shall we grab snacks while the boys set up the movie?” Lydia asked as she pulled Allison in the direction of the kitchen  
“It'd be my pleasure”  
“I'll bet” Lydia growled, eyes sparkling

 

 

 

“We should think about heading back soon, they'll suspect something otherwise” Lydia said once the credits finished rolling  
“What do we do about it though?” Stiles asked “Like we can't hurt them, we don't even know if there is something wrong with them yet”  
“There has to be a way to find out” Danny sighed  
“We could ask Derek about Greek mythology?”  
“How the hell would that help us?” Lydia frowned  
“Because he's useless and knows nothing about it, but if he's being controlled by Aisa it's safe to assume--”  
“That he'll know whatever she knows” Allison finished with a nod “It's worth a try”  
“And if they are possessed?”  
“We get them out the house, draw a line of mountain ash and break out the wolfs bane” Allison shrugged  
“We wouldn't be able to get wolfs bane within twenty feet of them without them knowing” Stiles replied  
“Funny, because we have a stash back at the house” Allison smiled smugly  
“What? How?” Stiles asked, his eyes wide  
“A lot of zip lock bags and a fridge within a safe within a safe” Allison grinned, Lydia looked proudly at her girlfriend and laughed   
“Okay then” She looked over to the clock “Let's get ready to head back”  
“What do we say to them?”  
“We just say we've been researching, that's not a lie” Lydia shrugged as she pulled herself off the sofa, Allison moving with her

 

 

“What're you watching?” Stiles dropped down beside Danny, in his attempt to act calm and collected, his shins were becoming covered in bruises, every twenty seconds or so his eyes would flit up to either Scott or Danny and would receive a swift kick from Allison or Lydia (which sucked because Allison wore heavy boots and Lydia was still wearing _heels_ )   
“Documentary on Greek mythology” Danny replied, offering Stiles one of his earphones, he saw Derek's head snap up at that   
“Anything interesting?” Stiles asked   
“Nothing we didn't already know, where are Allison and Lydia?”   
“They went to take a nap I think” Stiles shrugged “I hope” he added in a side note  


  
_“Aren't you glad about this soul bond thing?”_ Lydia grinned as she played with Allison's hair  
 _“I'd like it more if I could actually hear your voice”_ Allison replied as she yawned _“I like your voice”  
“Can you not hear my voice right now?”  
“Obviously, but it's not strong, it's like a whisper”  
“It'll get stronger eventually”   
_Allison made a sound of approval _“Sucks that the bond hasn't stretched to Stiles or Danny yet”  
“It'd be suspicious if it did” _Lydia sighed and shifted so she was curled against Allison _“How's your ribs?”  
“Not bad, you did a good job with the stitches”  
_Lydia snorted _“As if I ever do bad”  
_ Allison laughed quietly and tilted her head to one side to press a kiss to Lydia's lips before rolling onto her back and yawning again  
“LYDIA! ALLISON!” Stiles yelled from downstairs. Allison's eyes snapped open and she let out a sigh  
“I just wanted to nap” she shook her head gently as she sat up, Lydia laughed and rolled off of the bed and held a hand out for Allison to take  
“Maybe later” Lydia replied  
“GUYS” Stiles yelled again  
“I'm going to kill him if he keeps on yelling”  
“Let's not keep him waiting then” Lydia winked  
  
“What is it?” Allison groaned  
“Okay two things”  
“Two important things?” She raised an eyebrow  
“One definitely important thing, one maybe less so” Stiles nodded, Allison chanced a glance over to the two wolves who were lingering close by   
“Okay, what's up?”  
“Okay so first of all, you know how there's like a kajillion gods and goddesses--”  
“A 'kajillion' isn't a legitimate figure Stiles” Lydia rolled her eyes. Stiles glared at her In a way that said __now is not the time Allison felt Lydia tense at the challenge but grabbed her hand to stop a glare-off from taking place  
“You were saying?” Allison prompted  
“Right! So in addition to the twelve Olympians and all the other deities, the ancient Greeks also worshipped a deity called 'Agnostos Theos' which according to google translate means 'unknown God' like there was a temple in Athens dedicated specifically for this God and the people would swear 'in the name of the unknown God'--”  
“Stiles, what relevance does this have?”  
“I'm not sure, honestly that's secondary to the other information we have, I just thought it was interesting”  
“You do realise that the ancient Greeks were probably just covering their bases right?” Lydia frowned “They put a lot of stock into the God's”  
“I know” Stiles nodded “But at this point I’m clinging to every piece of information we find you know?”  
“What's the second thing you found?” Allison asked  
“A weapon”

“A weapon?” Allison asked  
“Yep” Danny nodded   
“More specifically, a knife. Belonging to __Hades ”  
“Well isn't that interesting” Lydia replied   
“It gets better, this knife was forged by Hephaestus--”  
“The master blacksmith, god of fire” Allison finished  
“The one and the same, a gift from Zeus to Hades” Stiles grabbed the laptop and read from it “Imbued with the power of.... Okay well google translate is a bit hazy, so let me put it this way, this blade has mad abilities, it's used to subdue”  
“Subdue?”  
“You get cut or stabbed with it, it drains your power, not permanently but long enough to leave...say a ancient Greek goddess docile enough for you to land a killing blow”  
“Now that is interesting” Allison let out a low whistle 

“So it's basically a magical cock blocking knife” Stiles grinned  
“Stiles...” Lydia groaned  
“Also it's.... holy shit it's carved from dragon bone” Stiles turned his attention to Derek “Dragons exist?!”  
“Yes” Derek nodded immediately, “The dragon that blade was made from was the Colchian dragon”  
“They're all dead now though right?” Stiles asked with wide eyes. Derek nodded solemnly, Allison and Lydia shared a look  
“Okay then, so this blade sounds awesome, but I’m assuming there's a catch?” Allison asked, trying not to feel hopeful  
“There's no records as to where it is now” Stiles' shoulders sagged  
“Well fuck”  
“But this is progress!” Stiles grinned  
“I guess so” Allison ran a hand over her face, she turned to Scott and Derek “Are you guys staying for dinner tonight or are you going to check the reserve for vampires?” she asked, focusing on keeping her breathing and heart rate steady. Scott and Derek looked to one another, having a silent conversation  
“We had better go and check, we don't want to be caught by surprise” Derek replied after a moment  
“Good call” Allison nodded “Do you need any weapons or?”  
“We're wolves” Scott replied “We can handle it” he shrugged  
“Okay, don't stay out to late okay?” Lydia smiled as sweetly as she could, her hand holding onto Allison's, she turned to Stiles and Danny “Anybody want to cook or are we ordering in?”  
“I'll see what we have in” Stiles grinned as he moved past the two wolves into the kitchen  
“We're going to head off” Derek pointed towards the door  
“Stay safe okay?” Allison replied as earnestly as she could manage, Scott and Derek merely nodded in response.  
  
They'd been gone for less than five minutes when Allison threw Stiles and Danny the bags of mountain ash and handed Lydia the bags with wolfs bane, they set to work immediately wolf proofing the house   
“That was intense” Stiles let out a long breath when they met in the living room “They're definitely possessed”  
“Fucking fantastic” Danny groaned  
“This is a...set back” Lydia nodded “We need to make sure they stay away”  
“But we can't let them get killed” Stile replied  
“Obviously” Lydia rolled her eyes  
“We just... The full moon is the day after tomorrow, we need to focus on that, she's going to make her move”  
“She's already made her move Allison! Scott and Derek are her pawns, do you really think she'll have a problem sacrificing them to get to you?”  
“Actually I do, she won't kill them”  
“What makes you so sure?”  
“Because we'll kill any of her followers, no hesitation right? So if she sends Scott and Derek after us...”  
“We won't kill them”  
“But they'll kill us” Allison nodded   
“We're being backed into a corner” Lydia growled. Allison frowned at her and reached out for her hand and squeezed it  
“We're going to get out of it though” Allison assured her and shit, when did Allison become the confident one? “Okay so plan, Stiles, you go cook dinner, we'll start looking at ways to break a possession”   
Stiles nodded and disappeared out of the room   
“We can do this” Allison said, Lydia nodded after a moment  
“Come on then my sagittula” Lydia smiled and kissed Allison “Let's save our boys”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally everything except for Hades' knife is legit I DIDN'T MAKE UP THE WOLFS BANE THING (But holy shit that IS a coincidence)


	16. This is War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The Gay Avengers shall rise” Stiles fist pumped the air, he looked to Allison expectantly  
> “We need to suit up” She replied, Stiles grinned at her as she walked down the hallway, Stiles and Danny followed on either side of her (Stiles figured all they needed was an explosion in the background and it'd be like a scene right out of a movie)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because i love this fandom and my feels are getting the best of me, i give you another chapter, a day early

“So you're saying this symbol keeps you from getting possessed?” Allison asked as she swallowed a bite of her burger  
“Yep” Stiles nodded

“I think that only works for demonic possession” Lydia pointed to a small paragraph in the corner of the page “See?” Stiles frowned and read over the page again  
“For crying out loud” Stiles threw the book down onto the table, the glasses shaking in protest “Wait, demons? There are demons!?” Stiles exclaimed

“I'm guessing our best bet is to just kill Aisa? The connection should be severed then” Allison replied, ignoring Stiles' outburst

“Speaking of, how exactly do you plan on doing that?” Danny asked. Allison frowned as they all fell into silence

 

 

Allison was staring at the ceiling, listening to the steady breathing of Lydia beside her when the magic in her veins pulses, she's come to understand that her magic almost has a mind and personality entirely of it's own, she's still trying to decipher each sensation but when her skin prickles and a feeling of uncertainty hits her stomach, Allison pulls away the covers of her bed and grabs the gun from her bedside table and moving towards the window, pulling the curtains open in a swift movement.  
Two figures staring intently at her, the faint light from a street lamp illuminating their figures, she doesn't need the light to know who they are. Allison refuses to move, she wonders if Scott and Derek know they're being controlled, if they're trying to fight it. She sighs quietly and clicks the safety back on, not once taking her eyes off of her friends, she hears Lydia shift against the mattress and feels a tug of affection, she wants to turn away, to go back to the bed...  
Warm arms wrap around her waist, pulling her from her trance. A chin comes to rest on her shoulder  
“They're watching” Allison whispers, she feels Lydia nod oh so slightly  
“We're going to get them back” Lydia replies, her voice but a warm breath against her skin. Allison places her own arms on top of Lydia's and settles into the embrace  
“I know”  
  
  
“They were outside last night” Stiles broke the silence that had been hanging in the air since they had all gathered for breakfast. Allison's hand stilled as she reached for her coffee  
“You saw?” she asked. Stiles nodded  
“I felt someone watching the house, I got up, saw them. Watched them right back”  
“I dragged him away after a while and we watched re-runs of next top model” Danny interrupted.  
“It was the one when Tyra went batshit crazy, it was beautiful” Stiles sighed appreciatively. Allison ran a hand through her hair and stifled a yawn “You didn't sleep much?” He asked  
“Same story here, except instead of watching Tyra traumatise young women, we just talked” Lydia replied, out of the four of them, she looked the most put together, Allison knew that was down to her skill in applying make up to conceal the bags under her eyes, but no amount of make up could cover the slight crease in her forehead, the worry behind her eyes.

“The full moon is tomorrow” Danny said quietly. The group nodded slowly  
“We're going to be late to class” Lydia sighed and got up from her seat, squeezing Allison's shoulder as she carried their bowls and mugs into the kitchen. Allison watched her go and sighed again, dropping her head to the table

 

 

She can pinpoint the exact moment Lydia slips her mask on, the second she pulls into the parking lot, Lydia Martin, queen bee is present and ready to tear into anyone who so much as looks at her funnily today. Allison knows her though, she knows Lydia can't push back the dread that the rest of them are feeling, she can read the tells, it's in the way Lydia flicks her hair, the way her hand grips onto Allison's that little bit tighter. The way she clings to Allison and kisses her desperately before reluctantly pulling away and disappearing into her own class.  
Danny seems remarkably well put together, the bags under his eyes being the only signs that anything is wrong.  
Herself and Stiles? Now that's a different story  
They share a free period so they hole themselves into the darkest corner of the library, Stiles' hands drumming out a steady beat against the table, Allison sat across from him, perched on the chair, her knees drawn up to her chin, every so often her hand will stray to her right boot, where a knife rests between her ankle and the leather, Stiles' eyes follow the movement and he seems to settle slightly.  
This is one of the moments Lydia was talking about, where a passer by would assume they were twins, so different yet so similar, unable to focus because the weight of the world is pressing down on them, suffocating them, consuming them, Allison almost feels jealous for the rest of the world, they don't know what's on their doorstep, what's about to happen the entire world is about to crumble and all they're worried about is who's dating who and--  
Stiles' hand grabs her own and she looks up into amber eyes  
“Stop over thinking it”  
“Sorry”  
Stiles squeezes her hand and lets go, shifting in his seat “Don't apologise, we're driving ourselves insane by doing this. We need to focus”  
Allison blinks at Stiles for a moment, she knows she's freaking out when she starts to view Stiles as a model for sanity  
“Focus” Allison repeats, taking a deep breath “Right, focus”  
“She wants us to slip up, we can't give her that” Stiles replies, his eyes no longer worried, instead replaced with fierce determination. Allison nods again, soaking in his confidence, it doesn't ease the itching under her skin, her magic is trying to tell her something

“Why is she waiting for so long, surely if she just attacked, took us by surprise she'd stand a better chance?” Allison frowned, it had been a thought on her mind for a while

“Maybe she needs to wait until she's strong enough?” Stiles suggested, Allison shook her head,  
“I don't think so, she seemed plenty strong when I had my little earthquake back at the mall” Stiles wrinkled his face as he thought  
“Maybe it has something to do with the moon?”  
“The only lead we had to do with the moon was what she said about wolves being easy to control near it, and she already has them....” Allison trailed off  
“Are you... Are you suggesting that now she has Scott and Derek she'll make her move?”  
“It's... a really strong possibility” Allison replied, her eyes widening slightly, she grabbed her bag and rifled through it until she pulled a blank sheet of paper and pen from it, laying it out on the desk in between them

“Okay...” Allison writes _Witches_ at the far left of the page “So she comes to town right? That's when it all started...”  
“Technically it all started thousands of years ago” Stiles pointed out “But okay, then what?”  
“My magical awakening” Allison replies, and wrote it down  
“Then the plot thickened when Aisa strolled up to you in the mall and basically revealed her plan” Stiles added, Allison hummed and wrote _the plot thickens_ “Then we started training...”  
“And then the coma”  
“Lydia tied your souls together”  
“And me and Lydia got together”  
“Your bond grew and you found out that she was your anchor”  
“We had a fight” Allison frowned at the memory 

“We have the dream and then we find out that you and Lydia are soul mates”  
“Then we fought the chimera, which must have been the same time Aisa got to Scott and Derek”  
“You and Lydia had sex” Stiles grins, Allison blushes furiously  
“Is that really important to this?” Allison asked, Stiles shrugged in reply  
“Okay is that everything?” Stiles asked  
“Maybe? I think we've skipped over a few things here” Allison stares down at the page between them, everything they had written circled a question mark in the middle of the page “Everything is connected somehow Stiles, nothing is a coincidence”  
“We just need to put the puzzle together”  
“Precisely” Allison nodded “There's something that connects everything together” She winces as her magic sparks, she takes that as a sign that they're on the right path

 

They spend the rest of their free period going over recent events, trying to determine the centre of it, the one link that held every event together, before reluctantly folding away the paper and stuffing it in her bag they headed to Lydia's class to meet her, they lingered outside for a moment before Allison caught Lydia's gaze  
 _“Everything okay?”_ Allison asked, Lydia nodded slightly  
 _“He's just worried about the amount of classes I’ve been missing, my GPA is down, I think he thinks you're a bad influence on me”  
_ Allison chuckles aloud at that earning a confused stare from Stiles _“Go on ahead, I’ll meet you in class”_  
“Are you sure?”  
“Jesus Allison, I can walk down the hallway”  Lydia shook her head, a grin on her lips. Allison blew her a kiss and turned on her heel  
“Her teacher wants to talk to her, her GPA is down apparently”  
“Oh shit, Aisa better watch out” Stiles replied “If she made Lydia slip up in her perfect grades she's going to make her suffer”  
“You know it” Allison laughed as they reached their class. Stiles slipped into his seat behind Allison and beside Danny  
“Where's Lydia?”

“She's gonna be late, talking to a teacher” Stiles replied as he pulled his book out as the teacher began to talk, after a few minutes he noticed Allison was tapping her pen against the table in a very Stiles like manner “Allison, you okay?” he asked, she twisted in her seat to look at him  
“My magic has been going crazy all day, it's like... nervous energy but it's like it wants to escape”  
“Wait, your magic wants to escape?”  
“It's hard to explain” Allison replied her voice pitched low “It's like...It has a mind of it's own, I know it reacts with Lydia, it doesn't like it when we're apart”  
“You're apart right now”  
“I know that, but it's not the same feeling it's like... Stiles, I think it's scared”  
“Your magic is scared?” Stiles raised a disbelieving eyebrow  
“I.... I think so” she replied, eyes wide with worry. The teacher calls Allison's name and she spins back to face him, apologising as she did so.

 

 

  
After being dismissed, Lydia strolled down the hallway, note clutched in her hand, she stopped off at her locker first, grabbing her chemistry book. She took a moment to check her make-up in the mirror attached to the door. Smiling to herself she closed the door, letting out a surprised yelp as she saw Scott stood in front of her  
“Lydia” He greets, his voice is cold.  
“Scott” She replies, taking a step backwards  
“You should come with me” He held out a hand and smiled, it wasn't a Scott McCall smile, it filled her with dread as opposed to happiness  
“I really shouldn't” Lydia shook her head gently, “I have class”  
“I wasn't really asking Lydia” Scott tilted his head to one side, his smile turning into a sickening grin. Lydia took that as her sign to high tail the fuck out of there, kicking herself mentally for wearing heels (She can already picture Allison's face) as she spins around and runs  
Straight into a hulking mass, strong arms grip her by the shoulders, Lydia looks up to see Derek glaring down at her, his eyes flashing, Lydia closes her eyes and centres herself focusing on following the line back to Allison, back to that space in the back of her girlfriends mind  
 _“ALLISON”_  
  
  
  
Allison's hands shoot up and clutch at her head, doubling over in obvious pain, Stiles and Danny flash each other worried looks as Allison bites out several expletives, earning the attention of the class. Stiles watches as Allison scrambles for her stuff, leaving everything on her desk as she grabs her bag and runs from the room, ignoring the teachers questions, his eyes land on Danny and Stiles, clearly expecting an explanation, instead they grab their own stuff in a hurry and run after her, slamming the door shut behind them. They find her a short way down the hall, crumpled on her knees. Stiles is in front of her in an instant, pulling her hands from her face  
“Allison breathe with me, come on, one...two” He demands, squeezing her hands until she focuses on him “What happened?”  
“She screamed for me, I heard her”  
“Lydia?”  
Allison nodded, tears falling from her eyes “They took her Stiles. Scott and Derek, they took her” Stiles stared at the girl in front of him and pulled her against him, feeling her tears soak his shirt “We need to get her back” she growled after a minute, energy pulsing from her body. Stiles pulled away  
“Can you find her?” he asked as he got to his feet, pulling Allison with him  
“I know where they're taking her.... But it's fuzzy, she's unconscious. I swear to god anybody lays a finger on her...” Allison punched the locker, a pulse of energy erupting from her knuckles, leaving a clear dent in the metal. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, opening them a moment later, Stiles noticed how the static in the hall seemed to ease at that point  
“What do we do?” Danny asked, looking to Allison, Stiles followed suit. Allison stared back at them for a moment  
“I want to stop by Scott's locker first. Then we need to go back to my place and make a phone call. I have a plan”  
“The Gay Avengers shall rise” Stiles fist pumped the air, he looked to Allison expectantly  
“We need to suit up” She replied, Stiles grinned at her as she walked down the hallway, Stiles and Danny followed on either side of her (Stiles figured all they needed was an explosion in the background and it'd be like a scene right out of a movie)  
  
  
  
Allison almost threw the doors off of her hinges as she walked into the house, she headed straight upstairs and threw her bag onto the bad and pulled off her clothes, putting on dark, fitting jeans, a black vest and her leather jacket. She grabbed her gun from the night stand and pulled out the holster from a drawer, fixing the gun to her right hip. She got onto her knees and saw the familiar wooden box Lydia kept there, setting it on the bed she opened it to find exactly what she needed. Her heart ached at the knowledge that they had taken Lydia, her magic was burning red hot in her veins, aching for release, it wanted vengeance and so did she. Allison kicked herself for not being able to pick up on the vibes she had been receiving, of course they would take Lydia, she was the most important person in Allison's life, she was her soul mate, if they needed to assure Allison's arrival, Lydia had been the way to go, it was so obvious yet somehow everybody had completely skipped over it. Allison pushed down all of the feelings and busied herself with the task at hand.  
She met Stiles and Danny in the dining room, weapons spread out on the table, Danny noticed her arrival first  
“The crossbow is missing” He said simply as he held his sword out, testing it's weight. Allison cursed inwardly  
“Anything else?”  
“Nothing we noticed” He replied as he set the sword down. Allison looked over to Stiles who was sharpening a set of knives, his lips formed in a tight line. Allison nodded and headed into the armoury, using her key to open a draw and pull out a tattered cardboard box and carrying it back into the dining room and letting it drop onto the table. Stiles finally looked up then, raising an eyebrow at the box, Allison reached in and pulled out a bullet  
“Wolfs bane?” he asked, Allison nodded slowly and began to load them into empty magazines  
“Not enough to kill, not immediately anyway, we'll carry loose bullets so we can fix them okay?” she said in what she hoped was a reassuring tone. Stiles nodded slowly as Allison loaded a clip into her gun and holstering it. She pulled out the two daggers strapped to her left side and Stiles handed her the sharpening stone as he grabbed a handful of the bullets 

“Do we still have the cocktails Lydia made us?” Allison asked, swallowing the lump in her throat at the mere mention of her name, the pain in her chest intensifies, Stiles nodded and moved out of her line of sight, she wondered if he the pain he was feeling was like what she was, of course it was she reasoned, his best friend and _Derek_ were out there. He returned a moment later, four cocktails balanced carefully in his hands, one for each human, another swell of anguish washes over Allison as he places them on the table, a reassuring hand on both of her shoulders, Danny and Stiles stood beside her, waiting. Allison takes a deep breath and reaches for her bow and her quiver of arrows, swinging it over her shoulders.   
“You guys ready?” she asks, her voice thick  
“Nope”  
“Definitely not” Stiles shook his head, but his lips curved upwards into a small smile  
“Okay then” Allison nodded “Let's go get our asses kicked”  
“That's the spirit!” Stiles grinned, slapping the back of Allison's back  
  
  
“Is it me....Or is it getting foggy?” Stiles asked as he gripped the steering wheel tighter  
“It's definitely getting foggy” Allison nodded

“Great, we're driving into some Silent hill kind of shit now” Danny remarked from the back-seat. Stiles slowed down, keeping his eyes focused on the road  
“Does it help the situation if I tell you that whenever I try to find Lydia all I hear is static?” Allison asked, a small smile on her lips  
“Wow, thanks Allison” Danny rolled his eyes  
“That wasn't why I asked...” Stiles muttered, Allison turned to him and raised an eyebrow “The dream”  
“Oh”  
“It was a full moon during the dream” Danny scratched his head  
“Well I guess we've sped things along a bit” Stiles replied “Besides, it's daylight anyway, we can't expect everything from the dream to happen right? Some of it had to be like a red herring”  
“I guess” Danny nodded after a moment  
“Okay Allison, go over the plan one more time”  


 

“That is the worst plan I have ever heard in my life EVER” Stiles yelled as he slammed his door shut “Are you fucking crazy?”  
“Okay so it's a little out there...”  
“A LITTLE?! Allison it's mad”  
“It's better than killing myself” She pointed out as she closed her own door  
“Okay, I’ll give you that, but it's still the worst plan in the history of plans”  
“Just trust me Stilinksi” Allison sighed “And lets try not to burn the entire forest down okay? The cocktails are last resort only” She winked as she checked the items on her body, the fog was thicker here, enveloping the reserve in a blanket of white  
“Do we knock or....?” Danny asked, as he rested his sword against his shoulder, Allison shrugged at him  
“I feel like we should hold hands” Stiles said suddenly “In case it tries to lock us out if Allison goes in first” he added with a shrug. Danny and Allison shared a look and nodded, all three linked hands with one another and crossed the threshold. Stiles patted himself as if looking for injuries and breathed a sigh of relief “Okay so that went well enough, now what?” Stiles asked  
“Now we get my girlfriend, get you your best friend and your Derek and save the fucking world” Allison replied, rolling her shoulders  
“That's great, but where the hell do we go?”  
“Remember the clearing from the dream?” Stiles and Danny nodded “I'm willing to bet that's where the tear is, it's the same place I met Derek when I was in my coma” Allison looked around them before settling on a direction to walk in. Stiles and Danny followed her, Stiles watched her free hand tap over her gun, the pocket where she's keeping her secret weapons, the knife sheathed against her thigh. Stiles feels the weight of the pouch in his own pocket, knows it's not the same as what Allison is carrying, but it's imperative to the plan (which Stiles is still 100% convinced is the stupidest plan _ever_ )  
Allison stopped and held a hand up signalling for them to stop, she turns her head to look at them  
“Witches” she mouths, they drop into their battle positions, Allison reaching for an arrow...  
  
The first witch appears, lobbing a fireball at them, Stiles' knife hits it's mark in her chest and she crumples to the floor immediately, four more appear then, throwing hexes towards them, Allison takes one out with her bow and turns to her magic for the rest, slamming the two remaining witches into the trees and holding them still  
“Where are they” She growled  
“Lady Atropos is waiting for you” one of them sneered  
“WHERE IS LYDIA”  
“With our lady of course” the other smiles, they're both so young, Allison sighs at that, Stiles is by her side  
“Where are Scott and Derek?”  
“The wolves?” they ask, laughing “Oh they're on their way”  
They kill them swiftly, and continue on their way, Allison picking up her bow as they move  
“This is war” Stiles kicked one of the bodies as he walked past

 

 

Lydia wakes up with a jolt, the dirt of the floor cold against her skin, the ropes binding her wrists to the tree are too tight and already cutting into her skin, it doesn't stop her from struggling though. She tries to seek out Allison, to no avail, it's like the fog that surrounds her is in her mind, blocking her connection to Allison, the most she's able to get is that she's alive, she can still feel the connection. That alone is soothing enough to Lydia.  
“Oh good, you're awake” A voice greets her, Lydia resists the urge to roll her eyes as Aisa appears in front of her, Lydia realises that this is the first time she's actually seen the Goddess and takes the opportunity to check out the big bad, she's young, early thirties at most, glowing blue eyes, stringy blonde hair. Lydia notices how the skin around the woman’s eyes and lips seems to be flaking, a side effect to being in a body that's thousands of years old she assumes  
“Allison is going to be _pissed_ when she gets here” Lydia states “Actually, it's a good thing I’m tied up because I’m not exactly happy with you either”  
“Oh, do indulge me” Aisa grins, more skin flakes off, Lydia wrinkles her nose in disgust  
“Well, let's start from the beginning shall we? First you throw my best friend, soon to be girlfriend into a wall, then your little stunt In the mall.... I can't blame you for the coma because that was Deaton, but I’m still going to blame you by proxy. You send vampires and chimera after us and lets not forget how you're planning on soul sucking my girlfriend, the fact you're puppeting my friends and just to add icing to the cake you go ahead and _kidnap me?_ ” Lydia raises a perfect eyebrow “Oh, and my GPA has dropped because of you. So it's a fucking good thing you had the sense to tie me up because I would make your life a living hell” Lydia growls. Aisa stares at her for a moment and throws her head back in laughter,  
“Oh, I like you” Aisa crouches down in front of her

 

 

They move quickly through the trees, there's a few moments where the fog almost causes Stiles to run into a tree, but Allison or Danny were always close enough to push or pull him out of the way, the growl was quiet, deceptively so, it gave them the impression that Scott and Derek were further away than they were,  
Which is why when Derek slammed into Allison, things went to hell.  
Allison came to a stop a good ten feet from the action, she propped herself up on her elbows to see Derek snap her bow in half like a twig, throwing it to her feet. His eyes flashed red as he growled at her but he span to move in on Stiles and Danny, Allison scrambled to her feet and pulled her gun from it's holster, clicking the safety off, the alpha was circling Stiles, Danny had his gun trained out of her sight, she assumed he was trailing Scott, Stiles was her focus, he was muttering to Derek. Allison gritted her teeth and fired a shot, it went wide, Derek turned on her again, snarling, he knocked Stiles to the ground and began to walk towards her, a shot rang out, hitting him in the leg, the alpha howled and crumpled. Allison looked over to Danny who nodded at her. She ran towards Stiles, when a pain tore through her shoulder, Allison cried out involuntarily as the momentum of the shot threw her backwards into the soil  
“Allison!” She heard Danny cry. Allison sucked in a quick breath, the gun forgotten at her feet as her now empty hand clutched to her right shoulder, a bolt impaled neatly into her flesh, a clean enough shot- not enough to kill, unless the blood loss got to her first that is. Allison lifted her head up as Scott walked out of the clearing, crossbow pointed at her casually, it wasn't loaded  
“Sorry that I had to do that” Scott shrugged casually, he paused at Derek's side, kicking the alpha who growled and struggled to his feet, already looking slightly pale “Atropos is expecting you”  
“Good” Allison bit out as she pushed herself backwards until she was resting against a tree, the blood from her shoulder was already making her dizzy, this needed to be over now. Behind the wolves Danny was pulling Stiles to his feet. Scott threw the crossbow to the ground and he and Derek turned face him as more figures walked into the small clearing, Allison assumed they were witches and vampires alike. She pushed herself to her feet and focused on her centre, on her heart, she followed the exercises Lydia had taught her, called the magic to her fingertips, they needed a miracle right now. She focused on Lydia, the knowledge that she needed to do this for Lydia, to save her, Allison bites back the pain that travels through her shoulder and focuses on her magic, locks on to how it felt when Lydia had been taken, the white hot rage that followed, Allison opened her eyes and managed to catch Danny's gaze, his wide eyes locked on her, she tried to yell to him to get down when a flash of white light blinds her, a loud clap reverberating off of the trees, screams follow and everything goes black for a moment.  
  


 

“I can see why she's so enamoured with you” Aisa grips Lydia's chin and turns her head so their eyes meet, Lydia tries to pull herself free from the grip to no avail  
“Sorry, I’m taken” Lydia replies sweetly. Aisa pulls away as a shock wave of energy hits them, the force knocks the breath out of Lydia, Aisa gets to her feet and turns towards the origin of the blast  
“You certainly did make her powerful didn't you?” Aisa tilts her head towards Lydia, her gaze is calculating

“Allison is going to tear you limb from limb” Lydia replies, her voice low and dangerous, that was definitely Allison's magic she had felt, she had come to recognise the feel of it, but it was more powerful than she had ever felt it before. Aisa laughed again, as though the entire thing was nothing more than a game to her  
“Lydia is it?” she asked, Lydia nodded slowly “Well _Lydia”_ Aisa purrs as she crouches in front of her again “I'm going to tell you a secret, the man you call Deaton? He worked for me”  
“I'm not surprised”  
“He waited for you and your Allison, he did everything I told him to do”  
“And where is he now?”  
“Oh, let's just say he outlived his usefulness” Aisa waved a dismissive hand. Lydia couldn't help but smile at that, he got what was coming to him “Now, I have a question for _you_ ” Aisa poked a finger against Lydia's heart, Lydia tilted her head, a silent challenge. Aisa pulled out a knife, it was white, almost like it was carved from bone, Greek lettering decorating the blade, Lydia's heart caught in her throat as Aisa played with it carelessly “Would you prefer to watch me kill your precious Allison? Or would you prefer her to kill me and become mad with power, for her to kill you instead?” Aisa asked, her grin maddening. Lydia swallowed the lump in her throat and composed herself, she held her head up and looked down her nose, Greek Goddess or not, _nobody_ threatens Lydia Martin  
“Option three. In which I get free from this and watch you suffer” Lydia spat as she braced herself, expecting some from of punishment, instead earning yet another laugh from the woman in front of her  
“Oh this is going to be fun. I just know it”  
  


  
“Allison? Jesus Allison, wake the fuck up you can't die on us” Stiles is shaking her furiously  
“I'm awake” Allison bats his arms away and curses at the movement in her shoulders “What happened?” She asked, blinking away the spots of colour blurring her vision, she smell of charred wood filled her senses  
“Holy shit you scared us” Stiles sighed, dropping down on his ass in front of her, Danny is by their side a moment later  
“Good work there Argent”  
“What did I do?” Allison asked as she pushed herself upright  
“Only summoned fucking _lightning_ from your hands!” Stiles exclaimed “It was amazing, you did almost kill us though” he frowned. Allison chuckled and ran a hand through her hair, grimacing when she realised she had essentially just wiped her own blood over her, Stiles made a face too, using what remained of his hoody to wipe away the majority of the mess, his eyes fell on her shoulder  
“Don't worry, it was a clean shot, I’ll be fine”  
“Are you sure? You're already looking really pale”  
Allison nodded slightly, honestly, she wasn't sure  
“However, if the blurring at the corners of my eyes tell me anything, I’m going to make a guess that the bolt was poisoned” She added with another grimace  
“Poisoned?!” Stiles exclaimed  
“Scott and Derek are they...?”  
“Alive, you took them down easy enough, forced them into human form, we used our mountain ash to lock them in place, the rest of our visitors? Not so lucky”  
“Good” Allison nodded “Good, guys, can you cut me out of this?” Allison gestured to the jacket, already mourning the fact that any jacket she owns is doomed to a fate of being mauled in battle  
“Oh, right sure” Stiles nodded pulling out one of his own knives and setting to work on the material, after a few minutes of careful manoeuvring Allison was free, giving them better access to her injury  
“I won't die” Allison spoke after a minute “Yet, anyway” she added as a side note “I'm going to bet they used deadly nightshade” She groaned as she used Stiles and Danny as support to pull herself up  
“Allison....” Stiles began, looking unsure  
“What's wrong?”  
“Before you passed out, your eyes...”  
“They glowed blue?” Allison asked “That isn't news, we know that happens” Stiles shook his head  
“Not blue.... _purple_ ” Danny replied, Allison did a double take at that  
“Purple?!” Stiles and Danny nodded “Just like in the dream” Allison muttered as she leant against the tree, her eyes falling on the remains of her bow. “Stiles” Allison grabbed his shoulder with her good arm “It's Lydia”  
“What's Lydia?”  
“She the thing that connects everything together!” Allison replied “Think about it! She was at every incident or she was involved in some way--”  
“You're not making sense...” Stiles trailed off as his eyes went distant, as if recalling a distant memory “Holy shit Allison, that day you guys made up, when you were making out against the lockers, I saw a green flash, I thought it was just a trick of the light..”  
“You said Lydia wasn't the centre of the universe” Allison stepped back and pointed a finger at him “I think you're wrong, everything leads back to Lydia, everything! She didn't become a wolf when Peter bit her” Allison spat the name “She has been the only one to anchor me, she's my soul mate, my magic _adores_ her to the point where I’m pretty sure it flows through her as well” Allison held up her hands to her face “Holy shit Stiles we fucked up, we should have see this coming from the start”  
“I still don't get it, Aisa needs you to summon the titans..” Danny said, his eyes keep flitting around them, as if expecting another attack  
“But my magic goes crazy without Lydia, _I_ go crazy without her, we're soul mates, two parts to one whole...”  
“But you had sex” Stiles interrupts “That's like a big deal, sex and magic as It is can have some fucked up consequences, two soul mates having sex with one another? That's got to be a whole new level...”  
“Like a super magical awakening” Danny jumps in “Lydia makes you more powerful, she's like your charger”  
“That could explain the purple eyes!” Stiles grins. The sound of rustling in the distance snaps them from the moment “You need to go” he said, eyes determined  
“Will you guys be okay?”  
“You know us, we'll hold them back, go, save Lydia, save the world” Danny nodded, already swinging his sword, ready for the attack. Allison nodded once more and pulled Danny into a hug  
“I love you, don't die” She said quickly  
“You too” Danny returned the gesture. She turned to Stiles and he wrapped her in a one armed hug  
“When he comes back, you kiss him okay?” Allison grips Stiles' shoulder  
“Okay”  
“Fucking promise me. When he wakes up you fucking kiss him and tell him how important he is to you okay?” Allison couldn't conceal the crack in her voice  
“This isn't goodbye Allison” Stiles replied, as he blinked furiously, clearly trying not to cry “You're going to save our girl and we're going to get Mama McCall to patch you up and we're going to have burgers at that diner” He replied, Allison laughed gently, a tear falling down her cheek  
“I fucking love you Stiles” Allison hugged him again  
“Go save your girl” Stiles kissed her forehead and pushed her away, turning his back on her. Allison hesitated for a moment before sprinting off into the fog  
“We got this right?” Danny asked, glancing over to Stiles  
“Damn right, team human” Stiles held out his hand for a fist bump, which Danny returned as the first vampire broke through the tree line  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Boss battle


	17. So Sorry Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison managed a weak laugh and let her head fall forward “I can't believe you wore heels”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter than usual today, (it's for tension and shit)   
> Also the title is taken from "Can you feel my heart" by Bring Me The Horizon

 

Allison gripped onto the tree for dear life as she took a shaky breath, blinking away the darkness at the corners of her sight. She tried to reach out to Lydia, the static in her mind leaving a white noise in her ears, she was close. Allison pushed herself away from the tree, ignoring the smear of blood she leaves behind. She does one last inventory check, patting down her pockets for the items she had originally had in her jacket (Lydia had brought her that jacket, she wanted revenge) she pulled out one of her daggers and held it firmly in her left hand, Allison sighed, regretting not spending more time practising with her weaker hand. Steeling herself Allison forced herself to into a jog, careful not to jar her shoulder any more. 

She broke through the tree line, a wave of energy washing over her, her eyes fell on the girl opposite her, wide eyes fell on her immediately, Allison knew immediately that this was the place, the tear was here somewhere  
"Allison!" Lydia exclaimed as Allison skidded to a halt in front of her, Allison surged forward to kiss her desperately before pulling back, ready to set to work on the ropes "You've been shot!" Lydia exclaimed, eyes flashing with worry and...judgement?  
"Yeah, well... You're wearing heels" Allison replied with a chuckle  
"I knew you were going to say that" Lydia sighed  
"It was Scott, it's a clean shot" Allison said hurriedly "Where's Aisa?"  
"Allison..." Lydia muttered "It's a trap"  
"I know"  
"She planned everything"  
"I know"  
"Allison..."  
"I know Lydia!" Allison snapped, her eyes softened when her eyes met Lydia's "I know" she repeats, quieter this time "But I have a plan"  
"It won't work" A voice sings from beside her, Allison leapt to her feet and stepped forward slightly, acting as a shield for Lydia. Aisa's eyes fall onto Allison's bloodied shoulder and tutted sympathetically "I asked them to leave you unharmed.... Shame"  
"Part of the job" Allison shrugged slightly  
"Yes...Well, how are your friends?"  
"All alive, even the wolves" Allison replied, she heard Lydia breathe a sigh of relief from behind her  
"Hm... I must say I am impressed"  
"You should never underestimate us" Lydia said from behind them, Aisa chuckled humourlessly. Allison clenched her fist and Lydia watched in awe as she saw blue sparks jump across the skin, Aisa seemed to see the movement as well,  
"So that was lightning we felt? A tough element to control, Zeus was wise to separate you mortals" her gaze moved past Allison and fell on Lydia who was still trying to free herself from the ropes. Allison watched as Aisa's body shifted slightly, her magic tingled under her skin so Allison braced herself, ready to attack at a moments notice. "But I wonder, are all soul mates this powerful when joined? Or is it because of _you_ Lydia?" Aisa steps forward, Allison doesn't even give herself time to react, she throws her right hand up, yelling as the pain in her arm tears through her senses and forces herself to stay steady as a bolt shoots from her palm, catching Aisa in the shoulder and throwing the woman backwards, Allison drops down into a defensive stance, holing her knife in front of her, she feels a cold grip around her and throw her backwards, Lydia's cry of her name echoing in her ears as she crashes painfully into the dirt  
"I wish you hadn't done that" Aisa sighed as they both got to their feet, though judging from her grin, Allison figured the woman was actually quite pleased. She pulled out a knife of her own and brandished it in front of Allison, giving her the impression that Aisa was showing the blade off, Allison's gaze flitted over to Lydia's briefly, the tiniest of nods confirming Allison's suspicions, it was the blade that belonged to Hades, the blade Stiles had talked about.

 

A fireball crashed to the tree beside Allison, her arm flying up to shield her face from the embers as she rolled out of the, throwing fireballs of her own as she ran towards the woman, aiming to draw her as far away from Lydia as possible, Allison throws another fireball, deliberately aiming for the ground as dirt and smoke obscures Aisa from view, she clenches her fist, feeling the electricity build as she feints right as Aisa bursts through the smoke, the blonde just managing to bring her own knife up as Allison brings her own down, the sound of metal scraping against metal echoes through the clearing. Allison managed to land a firm kick to Aisa's knee, breaking them apart, her knife leaving an angry gash along the goddesses cheek as they broke apart, Aisa brings a hand up to her cheek and stares disbelievingly at the blood on her fingers, her gaze meeting Allison's, her eyes flash blue as she throws a hand out, Allison feels her own magic flare at that, her own hand coming up, effectively countering the force Aisa threw at her sending a shock wave outwards. Aisa chuckles, her eyes flashing dangerously  
"Purple" she purrs appreciatively, surging forward, knife poised for attack, Allison lets her hunter instinct take over as she engage in a dance, Aisa is forceful, too aggressive, her moves are clumsy and hard, each time their blades connect Allison finds her grip tightening as her weapon jolts in her hand, they lock together, so close Allison can feel the breath from the other woman, wrinkling her nose, it smells like rot, they push against each other, trying to force one another to give, Aisa's left hand comes into Allison's vision, she responds immediately, her right fist moving up,the skin connects and Allison feels the skin around her knuckles tear, the force of the contact sends them both stumbling backwards, a thunderclap reverberating off of the trees. Aisa recovers first and covers the small distance, slashing at Allison as she moves, the brunette just manages to pull back as the blade tears a thin line through her shirt, another attack follows immediately and Allison parries the move before ducking out of the way and using her momentum to ram her uninjured shoulder into the goddesses side. Aisa throws her hand out as she hits the ground and Allison is frozen, she feels a pressure around her throat as she's pulled towards Aisa as the woman gets to her feet. Aisa walks towards her, her smile predatory as she stops just inches from her

 

 

"Enough play" she growls, with a flick of her hand Allison is thrown towards Lydia, scrambling to find her footing, bringing up her knife as Aisa appears in front of her, Allison's blade shattering at the contact, shards implant themselves into the dirt at their feet and Allison drops the remains of the handle, Aisa grabs onto Allison's shoulder, twisting the bolt sharply earning a cry of agony from Allison as she drops to her knees, her hands clawing at Aisa's wrist in a weak attempt to pull her hands away, Aisa cackles and kicks at Allison, her foot connecting with her chest, knocking the air from her lungs as she falls backwards against the dirt, her ears ringing, the sound of Lydia yelling various insults but a white noise in her ears as Allison gasps, trying to suck some air into her lungs as she rolls onto her front, crawling away, hands grip the back of her shirt and forcefully pull her to her feet. Allison feels her back connect painfully with a tree and her knees buckle underneath her, feeling the bark of the tree cut into her back as she sinks to the floor. Allison forces her eyes open, forces the air into her lungs as Aisa walks towards her, her eyes fall on Lydia, she's only a few feet away, the tears streaming down her cheeks clear to even Allison. Allison holds her hand out to fire a bolt at her, Aisa grabs her hand as the electricity gathers in the skin and holds it against her head, Allison screams in agony as the knife pierces the flesh, crunches through bone, pinning her hand to the tree, tears unwillingly stream down her cheek as she bites down on her tongue, the last thing she wants is to give Aisa the satisfaction. The woman in question crouches down in front of her and grips her chin, nails digging into the skin

"I'm sorry about that" Her eyes glance up to the knife above her and back down to Allison's "You needed to calm down, you don't have to make this so difficult" She shook her head. Allison grits her teeth as she feels the slick of her blood dripping down her arm, stray droplets hitting the back of her neck  
"Fuck you" she gritted out, she tried to call on her magic, it wasn't responding like it normally would, she could feel it in her chest but nowhere else, the absence of it moving through her veins left Allison feeling strangely hollow, she looked up the the knife embedded in her hand, her blood staining it slightly but the tell-tale Greek lettering carved into the blade glowing a gentle blue

"Well then" Aisa got to her feet and flashed one more glance at Allison before striding over to Lydia and regarding her. Allison found herself doing the same, Lydia met her own gaze and she looked _broken_ it was that moment that broke Allison, she had never seen her girlfriend look so defeated "We should get started now that you're both docile enough" Allison let out a low growl, she tested her right arm, the pain shooting through her shoulder and hand at the smallest of movements. She tilted her head up and let her head hit against the tree as she considered her options, her magic was out of the equation, Aisa had made sure of that with Hades' blade. She watched Aisa's movements carefully, the blonde seemed to sense it and turned to face her, hands clasped to her chest

"Because I’m not entirely heartless, I’ll let you both have a moment to say your goodbyes, I wouldn't recommend trying to escape, it wouldn't be pretty" as quickly as she said it, Aisa was gone, disappeared into the fog. Leaving the two girls alone

“Allison” Lydia's voice broke through the haze of her mind “Are you okay?”  
Allison managed a weak laugh and let her head fall forward “I can't believe you wore heels”

“Grill me on it later Argent” Lydia tried to sound intimidating “Can you get free?”  
Allison met Lydia's gaze and waved her left hand before holding a shaky finger up to her lips “It's going to hurt” Allison replied, groaning as she shifted her body and moved her hand to grip the knife, a fresh wave of pain shooting through her body as she let her hand fall away, slick with her own blood  
“I'm scared Allison” Lydia sighed  
“Me too, but be brave my petit Guerrier, you can only be brave if you're afraid” Allison smiled, it was supposed to be reassuring but Lydia's face crumpled at the sight “I love you Lydia” Allison said, Lydia ducked her head as a sob escaped her lips, when her eyes finally met Allison's, she saw a vulnerability she had never seen before  
“I love you Allison” Lydia replied, they let the moment hang, Allison wanted nothing more than to grab her, hug her, kiss her until the tears stopped (and then Lydia would call her an idiot about getting shot and complain about how blood is so tough to get out of clothes and they would both laugh) Allison almost laughed at that, her lips curving into the smallest of smiles.  
“I'm back” Aisa singsonged, shattering the silence “Did you say your goodbyes? Good” her attention was on the knife In her hands as she walked over to Allison, crouching in front of her “I've decided to take pity on you” Aisa placed the knife under Allison's chin, forcing her head up, the cool metal of the blade causing Allison's breath to hitch in her throat “I'm not going to make you watch me kill your soul mate” She pulled the knife away and moved to her feet with such speed it made Allison's vision swim, Aisa walked over to Lydia and Allison kept her eyes on her as she shifted again so she was almost kneeling, giving her access to rummage through her pockets and empty the contents and moving them with her free hand until they were concealed from Aisa's view, she managed to unsheathe her spare knife and let it join the items beside her.

Lydia tried not to show fear, she refused to give Aisa that satisfaction, she refused to even look the woman in the eyes, besides, she was much more interested in what Allison was doing, her eyes were focused on Lydia and Aisa, but Lydia saw her shift onto her knees, careful not to move her right arm and she swore she saw two tiny vials fall out of her pocket, a shiver washed over her, Lydia's gut told her that she knew exactly what was in those vials but she didn't have time to analyse the situation because suddenly there was a knife pressing into her throat and everything just _stopped_  
“Look at all these bruises” Aisa trailed the blade along her neck, the sensation almost tickling to her skin “You certainly did claim one another didn't you?” She cackled, Lydia bristled at the sound, forcing herself to stay calm, to say nothing. Allison had a plan, she had to be patient  
She trusted Allison Argent with her life.  
The knife pressed into her skin, drawing blood, Lydia couldn't stop the whimper if she tried, Aisa's grin deepened, more skin flaking away as she did so and Lydia felt the urge to present the woman with a spa package. She heard Allison yell something, the words were lost on her ears, but she looked over to her girlfriend regardless, her eyes filled with sorrow, Aisa stepped away from her then and Lydia squinted, desperately trying to read Allison's lips  
 _“I'm sorry”_ they read, sorry? Sorry for what? Aisa was stood in front of a tree, the knife that held her blood hanging delicately from her hand. With a swift movement she threw the knife, it impaled the tree and everything froze, the air went cold immediately, all of the air left Lydia's lungs as a gust of wind whooshed past her, the tree seemed to split around the blade, a whirlpool of energy gathering around it, Aisa held and hand up to her face and twisted her body slightly, Lydia ducked her head as a flash of purple filled the forest. The tear started small, Aisa and Lydia found themselves captivated by the sight, a tiny hole in the fabric of space itself growing by the second in front of them. Lydia pulled herself away from the sight long enough to see Allison spit a cork onto the ground and pour something over a blade in her lap, coating it generously. Her eyes met Lydia's, Lydia frowned, hoping to ask _what the hell are you doing_ but Allison shook her head furiously and held another vial in her hand, pulling the cork out with her mouth and spitting it to the ground, Lydia looked over to Aisa, her back was still towards them, she had her hands held out as she basked in the glow from the tear. Horror filled Lydia, she knew what Allison was going to do, her gaze snapped back to the brunette, her words dying on her tongue as Allison swallowed the contents and threw the vial to the ground. In a swift movement she forced herself back onto her knees and gripped the blade in her hand, with a yell she pulled the blade free, her own blood splattering on her face, Aisa turned at that, but for once Allison was quicker, in the same movement she managed to grab her knife from the ground and sprint towards Aisa

  
Allison figured she had about ten seconds before she lost consciousness (and that was being generous) the darkness was already peppering her vision, though she suspected that was down to the combination of the poison, the blood loss and the shock of pulling a knife from her hand. Her grip tightened around the blades in either hand as she barrelled into the blonde woman, Hades' blade began to glow as soon as it pierced the soft flesh of her abdomen, her own dagger followed suit, Aisa let out a gurgled groan as Allison's momentum sent them both closer to the tear. Allison forced herself to keep her eyes open as she tried to stop, tried to push Aisa through the tear, Aisa gripped her shoulders, the touch ice cold. Her eyes wide as though asking Allison _how_ this was happening as black blood pooled from her lips. Allison felt her body stop but somehow she kept moving, that was the moment Allison knew her plan had gone south, she felt herself pass through something solid before she fell through the tear, crashing down to the black ground, Aisa a short distance away, Allison still held the knives in her hands as she pushed herself to her feet and span around, the tear was still there, beacon hills was still there, _Lydia_ was still there, screaming at the the space that separates them.

  
“Lydia!” Allison yelled, sprinting towards the tear, the last thing she sees was her own body, face down in the dirt and Lydia screaming and struggling against the ropes. Allison reaches the tear just as it closes, she stumbles and crashes to the ground. She stays still for a moment, not quite believing what just happened, Lydia's voice still ringing in her ears as Allison allows her tears to fall, the droplets flashing against the blackness that surrounds her  
“Oh dear...What a conundrum” Aisa sings from behind her. Allison growls and punches the ground, Aisa appears beside her grinning like she runs the show  
“Jokes on you, we're both trapped here”  
“I have your soul” Aisa points a finger at her  
“But no body to store it in” Allison shoots back as she pushes herself up onto her knees. Aisa seems to contemplate this for a moment before tilting her head to one side. She holds a finger up to her mouth  
“Do you hear that? You can _hear_ the silence” Aisa cackled, Allison laughed with her and got to her feet  
“It's over Aisa!” Allison shouted, her voice travelling through the void “We're trapped here, you and I, you have NOTHING!” She points Hades' knife to the woman in front of her “You have no body, no powers, your soul is but a glimmer in the void! You are TRAPPED HERE” Allison screamed. Realisation seems to wash over Aisa, horror in her eyes “Do you hear that?” Allison asked “How many innocent lives have you taken? How many souls did you take to keep your body? Because they're here now” Allison walks closer to the woman, her confidence growing “You can feel them can't you?” Allison whispered “Because I can” It wasn't a lie, a low hum was filling the silence, a constant chatter of voices, each demanding to be heard, the voices resonating through Allison, like the beating of her heart “You kept them from crossing over, you held them back. You killed your own sisters and trapped them within yourself for your own selfish needs” Allison growled  
“This isn't supposed to happen!” Aisa screams back at Allison “We aren't supposed to be here! It isn't supposed to happen like this! You and your stupid humans weren't supposed to live! THAT ISN'T HOW IT WAS WRITTEN” Aisa screamed  
“Yeah, well, we're making it up as we go” Allison shrugged. Aisa seemed to descend further into madness, looking around desperately before finally settling on a direction and sprinting towards it. Allison frowned and stared after her, they were in the void, chaos, erebus, oblivion itself. Whatever she called it, it was still a giant black empty void that looked exactly the same no matter which way she looked. Allison glanced over her shoulder one last time and closed her eyes, focusing on the room in her mind, a relieved sigh escaping her lips as she could feel the tug of Lydia.  
“I trust you Lydia” Allison spoke into the void before sprinting after the retreating Aisa.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petit Guerrier means "Little Warrior" in French by the way :)


	18. Hold me close, Don't let go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia loses her shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so difficult to write, i'm so out of it right now so i apologise in advance

“ALLSON!” Lydia screamed, as the tear closed, the brunettes body lay motionless on the ground, Lydia desperately pulled against the ropes, ignoring the burning pain it left around her wrists. “Allison wake up!” Her voice broke as she broke down, tears rolling freely down her cheeks  
She had watched the girl she loved tackle a Greek fucking goddess, watched as they moved towards the tear, watched as a _figure_ flew from Allison and Aisa's bodies into the tear as the bodies fell short, crashing into the ground, watched as Aisa's body turned to dust in front of her eyes. She heard Allison scream as the tear shut.  
“Allison!” Lydia screamed again, her eyes not shifting from the girl in front of her

 

Danny and Stiles stood side by side, using each other for support

"You good there Stilinksi?" Danny asked breathlessly  
"You know it" Stiles replies with a laugh, letting his bat hang loosely from his hand as he swings an arm around Danny's shoulders. He opened his mouth to say something else when he gasped, a tension in his chest pulling, stretching like a cord, he looked over to Danny who wore what he assumed was a similar expression, his hand on his own chest as he met Stiles' eyes  
"Did you feel that?" Danny asked, Stiles nodded weakly  
"It felt like magic" Stiles replied  
"Do you think?"  
Stiles shook his head furiously, they heard a pained groan and they ran in the direction of it, Derek was trying to get to his feet, his movements restricted by the circle of mountain ash  
"Derek?!" Stiles exclaimed, stopping short of the line "Are you okay?"  
"She controlled us" Derek growled, his hand gripping his gunshot wound  
"You're you?" Stiles asked hopefully  
"I'm me. I'm so sorry, I tried to fight it but-" he replied, that was all Stiles needed, he broke the line of mountain ash, pulling one of the bullets and a lighter out and handing them to the alpha. He hovered nearby while Derek set about fixing himself up. As soon as the wound was treated Derek looked up to ask a question but was caught off guard by Stiles throwing himself forward, crashing their lips together. Danny stood awkwardly off to one side as the scene unfolded, Stiles pulled away after a moment  
"I promised Allison, I promised her that as soon as you came back I’d tell you how I feel because I fucking love you and you nearly died and holy shit we all nearly died and-"  
"Stiles, shut up" Derek growled, he leant in for another kiss but stopped short when he felt a scream tear through the air "Lydia!" Derek jumped to his feet, almost knocking Stiles onto his back in the process  
"What?" Stiles asked, his eyes wide  
"Lydia, I heard her scream" Derek's eyes flashed red, he looked towards Scott and then to Danny  
"Go" Danny urged, "We'll be right behind you" Derek nodded and sprinted into the clearing, Stiles ran after him

  
Allison had no idea how long she had been running, it could have been minutes, hours, days for all she knew, Aisa suddenly veered left and disappeared from Allison's view, Allison followed her movements and found herself pass through another wave of energy, gasping as she stumbled.  
They were in what at first glance looked like a giant cave. Allison moved slowly, the distinct feeling that she didn't belong, it was misty, a feeling of death washed over her body  
"Holy shit" Allison muttered  
"I think you must be lost" A voice from beside her said, it was deep, gravelly. Allison turned to the figure, a man stood towering above her,  
"Hades?" she asked, the man merely smiled  
"Welcome" He greeted, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and leading her as they walked  
"Where's Aisa? I, I mean Atropos"  
"Somewhere here, she won't get far"  
  
  
Derek broke into the clearing, claws drawn ready for attack, instead he was met with an hysterical Lydia, screaming and pulling against the ropes binding her to the tree, the smell of blood thick in the air, both from Lydia and Allison, his gaze flickered to his right to see the girl in question lying motionless in the dirt. Derek snapped himself out of it and ran forward to Lydia, easily slashing through all of the ropes and pulling her free, Lydia pushed herself from his grasp immediately and ran towards Allison pulling the girl up along her knees, cradling her face, Derek walked slowly until he stopped beside her, Stiles came running into the clearing at that point, his eyes falling on the scene immediately  
"Lydia"  
"She fell through" Lydia looked over to Stiles as he came to a stop opposite her "She fell into the tear, she separated her soul and fell through" Stiles nodded, tears filled his eyes as he reached for Allison's hand, faltering at seeing the amount of blood  
"Derek, give me your shirt" Stiles said, his voice devoid of any emotion, Derek frowned and complied, using his claws to tear it to shreds and handed it to Stiles. Stiles took a strip of the material and wrapped it around her palm, tying it together in a neat bow, the blood soaked through almost immediately. Derek stepped forward and took the hand, pain marring his features immediately. He stepped back a moment later  
“I took her pain, but I can't do anything else”  
“Lydia, you have to bring her back” Stiles pleaded  
“I don't know how” Lydia shook her head, pulling Allison closer into her body  
“Lydia. You can do this, Allison trusts you and so do we” Danny walks into their view, supporting Scott in his arms  
“He's right Lydia, you brought her back before, you can do it again” Danny dropped Scott beside Stiles and knelt down beside her so they were all circled around her  
  
  
“I have your blade” Allison said, holding the blade out, Hades stared at it for a moment before taking it from her  
“This was a gift from Zeus” He replied, fondness in his tone  
“I know”  
“Atropos stole it”  
“Hecate told me she needed to pay for her crimes”  
“She does” A familiar voice replied, Allison and Hades turned to see Hecate followed by another woman “Empusa caught up to her”  
“Your... _pet_.... is watching her” the other woman replied, twisting her face up in disdain. Hades raised an eyebrow  
“Cerberus is not a pet Persephone, you should know that”  
“It is a dog Hades, dogs are pets”

Allison raised an eyebrow and looked over to Hecate who curled her lips up into a small smile  
“Am I allowed to leave?” Allison asked, all eyes were suddenly on her “I mean...” She falters “I'm technically not dead you know?”  
“What makes you say that?” Hades asked  
“Well it's just, I can feel my soul mate, in here” Allison tapped her heart “I can feel the pull of her” Hades seemed to hesitate, looking towards his wife who pursed her lips in thought  
“Under regular circumstances, I would say you have to stay here”  
“But?” Allison stepped forward  
“But I feel this is a matter for the Olympians, both you and Atropos must stand trial” He turned to Hecate “Would you like a moment alone with your descendant?”  
“Actually, I was hoping I could accompany you both to Olympus?”  
Hades turned to Allison, a smirk on his lips “Are you ready to meet the big man?”  
“Do you mean?” Allison began, her jaw dropping. Hades smirked and nodded  
  
Lydia let out a frustrated sob and dropped her forehead against Allison's, it felt cold against her skin  
“Lydia, she's been poisoned”  
“What?” Lydia's head snapped up, Scott perked up at that  
“Oh my god” his voice sounded broken “I shot her, the bolt was laced with nightshade” He buried his face in her hands. Lydia's fingers brushed against the bolt  
“Is it killing her?” Lydia asked, her voice cracking  
“That and the blood loss, we haven't got long, we need to get her to a hospital Lydia, soon” Derek stated

“We can't, the tear was here, if we move her she might not be able to find her way back”  
“Lydia the tear is closed”  
“I can still feel the magic” She shook her head  
“Lydia! I'm telling you, bringing her back won't make a difference if she has no body to return to!” Derek yelled, baring his teeth slightly.  
“And I’m telling _you_ that if you move her I will kill you, nobody is moving her until I get her back I'LL TEAR DOWN THE SKY IF IT'LL SAVE HER” Lydia screamed, her eyes flashing a dangerous shade of green  
“Lydia....” Stiles muttered “Your eyes are glowing”  
“Good” Lydia growled, hands clutching at Allison's face, she felt a build up of energy in her chest, spreading to her fingertips and pooling out into Allison's temples “Come back to me” Lydia whispered  
  
  
Allison walked into the temple, gasping at awe at the sight. She felt a warmth in her head and a tug in her chest  
 _“Lydia?”_  
A distant hum echoed through her mind _“I'm coming back Lydia, just be patient”_  
“Allison?” Hecate tilted her head “Is everything okay?”  
“I think Lydia is trying to contact me” she answered honestly, Hecate nodded slowly  
“I would have thought that the knowledge that you're about to meet the twelve Olympians would be higher on your priorities”  
“My girlfriend is back home, I want to be there with her”  
“Patience child” Hecate pursed her lips  
“Allison!” A booming voice greeted, a heavily built man walked into their view with a wide smile “I believe congratulations are in order” he stopped short of her  
“I just want Atropos to pay, she possessed my friends, hurt my girlfriend....”  
Zeus smiled fondly “Well then, shall we head into the main room? We can get right on with the trial” He turned and began to walk, Hecate and Allison following him  
“What's there to trial? She did bad, throw her in tartarus”  
“It's not that simple Allison, Tartarus is a place in which the punishment must fit the crime, she has committed many” They came to a stop in a great room, eleven pairs of eyes were suddenly on her, taking her appearance in, Allison was able to pick out each God and Goddess (she was relieved that she had decided to get her research on)  
Hades walked in a moment later, Atropos in tow  
“Shall we begin?” Zeus took a seat at the head of the table  
  
  
“Wake up!” Lydia yelled, her nose almost touching Allison's , a shock wave of energy pushing the rest of the pack backwards “I promised I would fight for you! YOU HAVE TO COME BACK” Lydia screamed  
“She has magic” Derek whispered, Stiles nodded beside him  
“ALLISON” Lydia screamed again, the sky turning black  
  
  
“So it is settled, Atropos is to spend eternity suffering the same fate that she caused to her sisters and countless others” Zeus nodded “The Erinyes shall watch over her and oversee the punishment”  
A murmur of agreement chorused from the room  
“This wasn't supposed to happen!” Aisa screamed “She wasn't supposed to live!”  
“Technically she isn't alive” Hades muttered from a dark corner, Allison frowned at him “Look, I’m just being honest, your soul is here, your body isn't”  
“Then send me back!” Allison replied, looking to the gods  
A shock wave rippled through the temple, Allison looked between the gods, all of them wore looks of confusion. Aisa looked at them and cackled  
“That's why isn't it? You can't foresee the changer of fate!” Aisa cackled  
“Get her out of here” Zeus ordered  
“What was that?” Allison asked, her eyes flicking between the gods  
“I believe you already know”  
“Lydia..”

  
“Lydia stop it!” Derek yelled, lightning striking a nearby tree, Derek and Scott shielding Stiles and Danny from the strike  
“What do we do!” Scott yelled to the boys, Lydia was yelling, sparks of energy flying off of her and Allison's body  
“Danny, the dream! Allison fell and we dived in to grab her!” Stiles pulled himself away from Derek and skidded to a halt opposite Lydia, grabbing her wrists, forcing green eyes to look at him “Lydia, you need to pull her out”  
“How!?”  
Sties fumbled with his pockets and pulled out a small zip lock bag “I think this is what she gave me this for” He opened it and looked inside the contents, pulling out a red ribbon  
“Is that...” Lydia snatched the ribbon, Allison's body shifting slightly, Lydia's eyes dropped to her injured arm and traced the pattern drawn against the skin with blood  
“What?” Stiles asked Lydia's eyes darkened slightly  
“I know what to do”  
  
  
“She's going to tear the worlds apart, opening the tears that already exist” Zeus growled “We have to intervene” “Send me back!” Allison yelled, running past Hecate and stopping in front of the Olympians  
“It's not that simple Allison”  
“Why not!” Allison demanded, “What is she! Lydia is more than my soul mate, what is she?!” Allison yelled, directing her attention to Zeus  
“She is a descendant, like you” A man to her left spoke, Allison turned to him, he was sat beside a woman that looked shockingly like him, Apollo, she assumed  
“From who?”  
“The agnostos theos...”  
“The unknown god” Allison finished “How do you know? What was the god in control of?!”  
“Time, fate and the fountain of magic.” Zeus said calmly “He was elusive, didn't want to be associated with us, we cast him out, I removed his powers as a god”  
“But he had already produced a human child” A woman beside him finished  
“My soul mate is the descendant of the unknown god” Allison pressed a palm to her head “You need to let me go back” She turned to Hecate “You said yourself that your sight was limited, none of you could predict this happening, am I wrong?” The gods remained silent “Look, you guys are thousands of years old, immortal, have almost infinite knowledge...” Allison placed her hands on the table “But there's something I know that you don't” she smirked, another shock wave rippled through the air  
“And what's that?” Hera asked  
Allison grinned “A girl called Lydia Martin” She held out her right arm, revealing a delicately drawn pattern on her bicep “You see, the thing about Lydia is she's smart, really smart, I mean she came up with a scientific explanation for soul mates, but what I really love about her, is that she's so fucking determined, she makes a promise and you can bet your ass she's going to keep it. And you know what? I promised her that I wouldn't leave her, so with or without your blessing, I'm going back, I'm going back to my girlfriend and we're going to protect people like us” Allison finished with a growl. The room fell silent. Allison figured she had just earnt herself a one way ticket to Tartarus.  
Zeus threw his head back, a laugh escaping his lips earning many judgemental looks from the rest of the Olympians  
“I knew there was something I liked about you Argent” He grinned, he looked to the rest of the council, “You have a lot of steel, threatening to defy us so openly”  
“I'm sorry, but I made Lydia a promise that I intend to keep, all the plains in oblivion won't stop me from reaching her”

“You're dangerous together” Apollo stated. Allison turned to the God and crossed her arms  
“Actually I think you'll find that we're only dangerous when apart, Lydia won't stop until she gets me back, and neither will I”  
“You both cancel it each other out, to use your leaders phrase, you anchor her as much as she you” Zeus ran a finger and thumb through his beard thoughtfully  
“So you'll send me back?”  
“It's not that simple, you have to find your own way back”  
“But I can go?”  
“Why would you want to go back?” Hades stepped forward, Allison had almost forgotten he was still there  
“For Lydia”  
“The world is full of people who would kill you just for existing, there are people who kill for no reason, people who steal, rape, abuse. Your world is a like an infected wound, the infection will spread. Humanity is a lost cause, why would you want to go back to that?”  
Allison narrowed her eyes at Hades for a moment before replying, “You can't think like that, without bad there can never be good, there's always going to be new enemies to fight, but humanity isn't a lost cause, we're young, stupid. But back home I have a family, not by blood, they're my pack and they would give up everything to save me, even right now, I'm willing to be they're all brainstorming ideas. Humanity is good, some people are broken and lost... But they can find their way back again” She looked over to the rest of the Gods as the room fell silent once more. Hades nodded, seemingly satisfied with her answer, she looked over to Zeus “Can I go back now?”  
“You may” Zeus nodded “On one condition”  
“Name it”  
“You and your soul mate keep each other anchored, you cannot let your powers overwhelm you, you are her protector, there will be people who will find out what your Lydia is, they will seek her out. You are powerful, but your power is nothing without her, people will kill for her. You must keep her safe”  
“I already planned on doing so”  
“Then you have the blessings of the gods” Zeus nodded, he took Allison by the arm and let her back towards the entrance of Olympus “We'll be in touch with you, who knows, we may even visit” he winked “Dionysus has been complaining for centuries about missing your lands” Allison nodded slowly “Go back to your soul mate, live your mortal life” Zeus turned and walked away, leaving Allison alone on the edge of Olympus, she looked over the ledge and swallowed thickly  
 _“I trust you Lydia”_  
  
  
Lydia's eyes were still glowing brilliantly as she wrapped the ribbon around each pack members wrist until they were all connected by the ribbon  
“This would be stronger if the rest of the pack were here” Lydia grit out, she was forcing herself to hold back, to hold the energy within  
“What do we do?” Stiles asked, holding onto Derek's hand like a lifeline. Lydia closed her eyes and pressed her forehead against Allison's and took a deep breath  
“Centre yourselves and when you have to, pull” Lydia let go, allowed the tension in her chest to flow through her body, out through her fingers and into Allison's temples

  
Allison was falling, falling through the darkness, she forced herself to remain calm, to keep her eyes open, the impact wasn't going to come, she had to forcefully tell her body that, the darkness was cold, so fucking cold. It chilled her to her bones, through her bones and settled in the deepest darkest parts of her heart, Allison was worried that if she spent any longer falling through the void her heart would freeze, would It freeze her soul? Would it spread to Lydia? Lydia was always so warm. How long had she been falling? It was getting colder, impossibly darker, it was overwhelming, drowning. Maddening.  
  
Warmth  
It was small, but it was there, pleasant, Allison let her eyes flutter shut as the warmth stretched from her head, down her neck through her chest, right until it warmed her to the core, Opening her eyes she saw a hand reaching down for her, wrapped In red ribbon, smiling Allison reached out for the hand, let it curl around her wrist, sparks erupted through her skin at the contact, her body was alive, her magic was humming  
Lydia  
Lydia  
“LYDIA” Allison gasped her eyes snapping open, her hands gripping at the hands on her face, her eyes falling on glowing green orbs “Lydia” Allison breathed again, feeling her body soak up the magic. Lydia blinked, once, twice, on the third time her eyes were back to normal  
“Allison?” her voice was quiet  
Allison let out a relieved laugh and let Lydia wrap her arms around her neck, making sure to mind the bolt still in her shoulder  
“You died. I felt you die, I felt your heart stop” Allison felt tears against her skin  
“I'm here Lydia, I’m here, I came back” Allison replied gritting her teeth as the pain came started to return. Lydia pulled back from the hug and pulled Allison in for a kiss, sighing into her mouth. The kiss was over sooner than Allison would have liked. But then Lydia was squeezing her hand, yelling something at Derek who was shirtless (Allison couldn't understand for the life of her why) and then Derek was lifting her into his arms and he was so _warm_ and Allison was still so cold she whined, refusing to let go of Lydia's hand   
“It's only for a while Alli, I’ll be back” she heard Lydia call, and Allison believed her because Lydia always kept her promises, she curled into Derek's grasp as he ran through the forest.  
“She nearly tore the world in half to get to you” She hears Derek say once he's fastened her into the passenger seat  
“I would've done the same thing” She says, or at least tries to. She's so tired  
 _“I'm here Allison”  
“I love you Lydia” _ Allison smiles and lets herself fall asleep

 

 

Lydia collapsed into Stiles' arms as soon as Derek and Allison were out of sight  
“You did it”  
“She died Stiles”  
“But she came back. Like she promised” Stiles hugged her tight  
“Dude, give me your phone” Scott interrupted, Stiles haphazardly pulled his phone from his pocket and threw it over to the wolf  
“I'm so tired”  
“Well, going all super magical tends to be exhausting” Stiles grinned. Lydia pulled back  
“I have magic”  
“Yep”  
“How?” Lydia asked incredulously  
“That... I don't know” Stiles frowned as he and Danny supported Lydia while Scott walked ahead, talking to someone on the phone  
“Allison absorbed it” Lydia muttered “When she woke up, I felt the magic go to her instead”  
“Dude I told you!” Danny exclaimed, Lydia frowned “We kinda realised that you were the connection to everything and that because Allison had sex with you, you supercharged her powers so her eyes were all purple and glowy”  
“We didn't really have much time to sit back and chat because there were vampires and witches and Allison got shot with a poisoned crossbow bolt and she was freaking out over you being gone...” Stiles added. Scott approached them and handed the phone back to Stiles  
“I called my mom, I told her everything”  
“How did she take it?”  
“She's a bit.... sceptical, but she's waiting for Derek to arrive with Allison” He turned to Stiles “You better call your dad, we're going to need him to help cover this up” Stiles nodded and let go of Lydia to fall behind as to make the call. Lydia allowed Scott to lift her up into his own arms  
“Want me to take your pain?” Scott asked, nodding to her neck and the lacerations on her wrists” Lydia nodded mutely and Scott smiled earnestly, barely wincing as he did so “You brought her back. Thank you”  
“you feel guilty don't you?” Lydia asked “For shooting her”  
“I tried to fight it”  
“Don't beat yourself up about it, she's going to be fine”  
“It's over Lydia, we won”  
“I know” Lydia replied “It doesn't feel real. It won't feel real until she's okay”  
“Dad's on his way to the hospital” Stiles approached them  
“Good, we'll call Mr Argent and the others when we get there”  
“I'm feeling a big reunion at the diner” Stiles grinned  
“Always with the food” Lydia rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and i feel disappointed with this chapter, teen wolf has sucked all of the joy out of my heart and that joy was called Allison Argent -group hug-


	19. Stand by me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack celebrate the fact that Allison ISN'T DEAD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek being like a big brother to Allison (◕‿◕✿)  
> Pack feels (✿◠‿◠)  
> Allison alive (a◕‿◕a)  
> ALLYDIA (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

Allison forced her eyes open, blinking slowly until they adjusted to the fluorescent lights overhead  
“Lydia?” She whispered, her voice hoarse as she tried to lift her head, feeling a weight stir on her chest, locks of red hair spread out against the blanket, her right side ached, she looked closer and saw her hand wrapped up firmly in bandages, wincing as she remembered the knife and crossbow "Lydia" She repeated again, her voice stronger. The girl's head shot up, eyes locking on her own immediately, Allison watched Lydia's eyes focus, and suddenly Lydia's lips were on hers, hands clutching Allison's face, holding her close, Allison's lips parted to breathe a sigh of relief and Lydia took the opportunity to deepen the kiss "You idiot" Lydia muttered against her lips "You fucking idiot" Allison felt tears soak her cheeks, it took her brain a moment to realise that they weren't her own "You died" Lydia broke the kiss and reseed her forehead against Allison's "You died Allison"  
"I came back" Allison lifted her hand to cup Lydia's cheek, Lydia leaned into the touch and sighed "I came back to you"  
"You did" Lydia's eyes shined with fresh tears as she pulled away from the touch, settling back into her seat and clutching Allison's left hand and holding it up to her lips. "You idiot"  
"You're never going to let this go are you?" Allison smiled  
"Nope" Lydia smiled back. She fumbled with the remote on Allison's bed and fiddled with the buttons until she was sat mostly upright.  
“What happened to your wrists?” Allison grabbed her hands and trailed a finger over the bandages  
“Oh... its from struggling against the ropes” Lydia replied hesitantly  
“I'm sorry” Allison replied "The pack, are they?"  
"All alive and well, Isaac, Boyd and Erica are back too"  
"And my dad?"  
"He's fine"  
"Where are they?"  
"The pack are in the cafeteria, grabbing coffee, your dad was meeting with the Sheriff last I heard"  
Allison nodded slowly, a grin stretching out across her cheeks  
"We won"  
"We did" Lydia matched her grin "What happened in there?"  
"I chased Aisa through oblivion until we ended up in the underworld, Lydia, I met Hades" Lydia's eyes widened as Allison nodded "Hecate was there as well, somebody caught Aisa and we went to Olympus"  
"Olympus as in...realm of the twelve Olympians?" Lydia's eyes were wide  
"The very same"  
"You met the Olympians?"  
"Only Zeus really, I spoke to Apollo briefly but..." Allison frowned "It happened so fast, they sentenced Aisa to spend eternity in Tartarus and then it was like a shock wave hit... Zeus told me it was you"  
"Me?"  
Allison nodded "You were opening the tears, you almost tore the world apart Lydia, you.... You're a descendant, like me"  
"A descendant? From who?" Lydia leant closer  
"The unknown god"  
"What? That's crazy" Lydia muttered  
“It's true though”  
“What's his name?”  
“They didn't tell me, they only told me that he had the powers of time, fate and the fountain of magic and that he was elusive so they cast him out and removed his powers.. But he had already hooked up with someone”  
“Holy shit” mumbled “That's a lot to take in”  
“I know the feeling" Allison chuckled, she entwined her fingers with Lydia's and lay them on her lap “I don't think they were going to let me come back, Apollo didn't seem to approve anyway, he said we're dangerous together"  
“What changed their mind?"  
“Me basically threatening to cause hell and telling them that nothing would stop you from trying to get me back" Allison shrugged "Zeus liked the fact that I have the balls to threaten them"  
Lydia snorted "You idiot, they could have killed you"  
"But they didn't, and now I’m here with you and I have the blessing of the Gods"  
Lydia's eyes widened "They gave you their blessing?"  
“Yeah" Allison frowned "Why?"  
“Alli, that's a big deal, God's don't just throw around their blessings, what else did they say?"  
Allison frowned as she replayed her memories over in her mind "I could only come back on the condition that I protect you, that without you I am nothing, that I have to keep you safe" Allison shrugged "But I didn't need a god to tell me that" Lydia laughed disbelievingly "What?" Allison smiled  
"You, you just.." Lydia sighed "I fucking love you" she shook her head with a smile. The door opened behind Lydia  
"ALLISON!" came the chorus of replies. Stiles was the first to reach her, almost pushing Lydia out of the way in the process  
"You scared the crap out of me" He said as he hugged and peppered kisses all over her face  
"Did you?" she asked with a grin when he pulled back, her gaze jumping to Derek briefly  
"I did" he replied with a blush. Allison laughed and wrapped him up in a one armed hug  
"Good, I’m glad"  
Scott was next, hugging her so tight she squeaked involuntarily, he pulled away, worried that he had hurt her, Allison just laughed and waved him off  
"I am so, so sorry" he muttered, his eyes flicking to her shoulder  
"It's okay Scott, I’m here"  
Scott smiled but still looked unconvinced, Isaac and Boyd went next, firm hugs and a chorus of "I'm glad you're all right"  
Danny had grinned and hugged her "You're a total bad ass, I’m glad you're back" he glanced to Lydia and dropped his voice into a stage whisper "Cause your girlfriend scares me" Lydia slapped him playfully as he walked away. Erica settled herself on the edge of the bed and glared at Allison before slapping her on the arm  
"Ow! What the fuck?"  
"What did I say to you Argent? You had one job, don't die. So what do you do? You go ahead and die!"  
Allison laughed as she settled against the bed "I missed you to Erica" Erica grinned and hugged her quickly  
"I'm glad you didn't let the world end, but I’m still pissed at you for dying" she pushed herself from the bed and left the room, announcing that they needed more chairs, Boyd dutifully followed her. Derek lingered hesitantly against the wall before eventually walking over and pressing a kiss into Allison's hair  
"I'm glad you're okay" He said simply and moved away until he was stood beside Stiles and Allison had to blink back tears because an affectionate Derek is not something she's accustomed to seeing. Lydia pushed her chair closer to Allison as Erica and Boyd returned and set the chairs up around the bed  
"Shouldn't we, you know, tell someone that Allison's awake? Isaac spoke up  
"How long have I been out?" Allison frowned  
"Two days" Scott replied, wrapping his arm around Isaac’s shoulder and pulling him closer, Allison smiled at that, things were looking up for the pack  
"We had to almost physically drag Lydia away and force her home" Stiles added. Lydia smiled sheepishly  
"I'll go find my mom, she won't kick us all out" he pressed a kiss to Isaac’s cheek and slipped out of the room  
"You're a total bad ass Argent, running around a forest with a crossbow bolt in your shoulder?" Erica whistled appreciatively  
"We spent a good few hours filling them in on everything" Stiles explained  
"I swear, we leave for five minutes and things go to hell" Isaac rolled his eyes  
"That reminds me, did Derek kill you when you got back? Have you been to school yet?" Allison asked  
"Yes and no" Boyd replied  
"Sour wolf was so relieved to have us back he couldn't kill us" Erica grinned  
"He did punch the wall though"  
"Well yeah, but he loves us" Erica twisted to grin at the alpha  
"We haven't been to school yet" Isaac frowned  
Scott returned with his mom at that point  
"Allison, how are you feeling?"  
"Oh, fantastic" Allison laughed as Melissa went about doing her nursely duties, she seemed to struggle as she tried to manoeuvre past the mass of teenagers filling up the small room  
"Scott had to explain everything to me" Melissa looked around the room, wearing an expression that screamed I’m in a room with werewolves "Thank you, for... Well saving the world I guess"  
"You're welcome" Allison chuckled  
"Werewolves and Greek goddesses" Melissa muttered "Crazy"  
"You have no idea" Lydia replied, rolling her eyes  
"So, somebody will have to change your bandages soon"  
"What's the damage?" Allison asked  
"You got lucky with your shoulder, it was a clean shot, no permanent damage, but your hand..."  
"How bad?" Allison asked, fearing the worst  
"You were lucky, the blade just missed the arteries, but it's going to take a lot of rehab to get you as close to your original motor functions" Melissa frowned apologetically "With modern medicine after all... I guess there might be magic that could help" she made a face "Magic... Can't believe I just said that"  
"You okay Allison?" Lydia asked, noticing Allison's expression "It doesn’t mean you can never do archery again, it'll just take time" Allison turned her head to face Lydia  
"Actually... I was more concerned with how it would affect our sex life" Allison smiled sheepishly  
"Oh my god" Stiles face palmed  
Lydia raised an eyebrow "I'm sure we can work something out" She smirked. Melissa coughed loudly  
"Anyway, I saw your dad talking to the sheriff on my way, I’ll go get him for you"  
Allison nodded her thanks and held onto Lydia's hand tighter  
"He's going to want to see you alone" Lydia stated  
"I know"  
"You okay?"  
Allison managed to smile and nod "I'd rather just stay like this with you and the pack" she answered honestly  
"You need to get out of here soon" Stiles said to Allison  
"We need to have our celebratory pizza and or go to the diner" Allison replied  
"Yes!" Stiles exclaimed, fist pumping the air and pointed a finger to Lydia "See, it's not just me!"  
"You two are scary alike sometimes" Lydia sighed  
The pack talked for a few minutes more until Allison saw her dad lingering in the doorway, one by one the pack rose from their seats, kissing or hugging her again as she muttered their goodbyes (Allison whispered to Stiles, asking them to stay close and not to leave) Lydia seemed to hesitate before pressing a kiss to Allison's lips and nodding towards Chris as she left the room  
  
Chris hugged her tightly before settling down in the seat Lydia had previously occupied "Your pack..." he hesitated, at the words "They told me everything, I’m sorry I wasn't here for you"  
"It's okay dad" Allison smiled "I had Lydia and the others, we got through it" Chris nodded slowly, an unreadable expression on his face  
"I didn't know, about the bloodline, that the Argent's are descended from a Greek goddess"  
"I don't think it's something you advertise" Allison laughed, her eyes flicked over to the window where Lydia and Stiles talked quietly, her eyes met Lydia's and she couldn't help but smile. Chris caught the movement and twisted his head to look, when he looked back there was a smile on his own lips  
"I'm glad, that you have Lydia, "That she was there to help you"  
"I'd be dead if she wasn't there, the world would have ended. She brought me back, Lydia and the others, they pulled me out"  
Chris nodded and Allison frowned, he that look on his face again, it was gone quickly, replaced by a smile that didn't quite seem real, they talked again for a while, Chris skimming over the events that happened while he was out of town (Allison would just ask Erica to give her the details later) they talked until Allison yawned and he insisted she get some rest, she agreed but only if he sent Lydia in, after a moments hesitation he complied and left the room,Lydia appearing in the doorway a moment later, eyebrows raised in question. Allison simply shifted in her bed until she made a small space and patted it with her good hand  
"Is that safe?" Lydia asked, eyeing the bed carefully  
"I don't know and I don't care, get over here so we can cuddle" Lydia rolled her eyes but complied and slowly lay herself on the bed as though convinced the bed would collapse under their joint weight, curling herself around Allison who sighed contededly "I'm glad I’m alive, just so I can do this"  
"Dork" Lydia replied into Allison's neck, but she could feel the smile against her skin  
"I know, I love you"  
"I love you too"  
  


  
A nurse woke them up an hour later, looking incredibly apologetic but insisted she had to change Allison's bandages. The two girls complied and Lydia left the room, returning when the nurse left with the pack in tow. Lydia settled herself against Allison, scared to move out of fear of falling (Even though Allison was holding her so tight she knew she wouldn't)  
"So you're both descended from Gods and Goddesses? Shit you just made a whole new level to the term 'power couple'" Erica laughed.  
"Power couple, as in you could both destroy the world if you wanted to" Isaac replied dryly  
"Remind me never to piss you guys off..." Stiles muttered as he stretched his legs over Derek  
Allison hummed and wrapped her arm tighter around Lydia's shoulders, she was smiling  
"Are you all going to school tomorrow?" Allison asked  
"Sadly, yes, Derek insists" Stiles rolled his eyes  
"Sucks for you guys" Allison laughed  
"How long are they keeping you here?"  
"Not sure yet, two days maybe?" Allison shrugged  
"The food here is terrible" Lydia muttered  
"Well, I’m relying on you guys to sneak me something in" Allison winked  
"I’m not sure I can sneak you a pizza in" Stiles muttered  
"I'm sure you can find a way" Allison grinned as she rested her head against Lydia's and breathed in the smell of her shampoo  
  


  
"I don't want to go" Lydia pouted  
"It's only for a while, I’ll see you tomorrow" Allison laughed as she pulled Lydia in for another kiss  
"Are you trying to get rid of me?"  
"You don't like hospitals" Allison shrugged, Lydia pulled away  
"You remember me saying that?" Allison shrugged again, smiling shyly "God I love you" Lydia sighed as she leant in for another kiss "Therefore I shall endure the hospital to spend as much time as possible with you"  
"Only if you get your GPA up" Allison grinned as she deepened the kiss  
"Stiles, don't bother sneaking food in for her tomorrow, she's about to eat by the looks of it" they hear Erica mutter from behind them, Lydia blindly flipped her the bird and pressed another kiss to Allison's lips  
"I'll see you tomorrow, I love you"  
"Love you" Allison grinned as she waved everybody goodbye

 

 

"Derek? Hey, good morning" Allison greeted the following morning  
"How are you feeling?" He asked as he settled into a seat, setting a bag down beside him  
"I'm bored, I want to leave" Allison sighed  
"It's only been a day"  
"The TV is shit Derek, I’m so bored" Derek chuckled  
"You'll be out soon"  
"So, what brings you here?"  
"I thought you could use the company" he shrugged  
"Well you're not wrong there, but who sent you? Stiles or Lydia?"  
Derek seemed to hesitate for a moment "It was a joint agreement" He answered eventually, Allison laughed and sat up in her bed "You did well, you know that right?" Allison nodded  
"I still feel like we could have handled it better, Lydia got hurt"  
"But you needed the tear open to defeat Aisa"  
"Lydia still got hurt"  
"But she's alive, and so are you and she doesn't blame you for her getting hurt" Derek pauses for a moment "She does however blame you for falling into a tear and dying for a few minutes"  
"That she does" Allison nodded  
"Lydia gave me a bunch of stuff for you" Derek picked up the bag and dropped it on the bed  
"Does my dad know we all lived in my house for an extended period of time?"  
"Yeah" Derek laughed "He wasn't... thrilled at my being there, "But we moved all of our stuff out before he got back into town"  
"That's good" Allison smiled as she pulled her cell phone from the bag, turning it on and leaving it on the lunch table  
"What do we do now?" Allison asked  
"What do you mean?"  
"With the pack, the bad guy is dead so hopefully we get some downtime right?"  
"Me and Lydia discussed this briefly" Derek settled back in his seat "She's going to be my second in command"  
"Well that makes sense, she basically runs this pack as it is" Derek nodded in agreement  
"We also discussed the idea of possibly re-building the Hale house, turning it into a home for us all to move into"  
"It's about time, that place is an eyesore, no offence" Derek chuckled  
"Lydia also mentioned your idea" Allison raised an eyebrow, "About networking, but then your dad showed up and she refused to talk about it again"  
"Oh right" Allison nodded and leant back "Okay so basically, say we found another pack right? A pack that didn't want to fight for territory or anything and we became allies with them, so long as they didn't kill innocent humans or anything, and then if we needed help they could come and help and vice versa. But we build on that, we don't limit to just werewolves, like that coven in London, say we aligned with them, if we need help we call them. Vampires, there has to be vampires who don't kill.."  
"Basically every form of supernatural creature?"  
"But not limited, the hunter code is tainted, biased, ignorant, hunters kill based on assumptions and years of indoctrination by their family" Allison tensed and let out a quiet sigh. Derek said nothing but tensed as she did, they sat in silence for a while "Being of the supernatural variety doesn't make you a monster, using that as an excuse to kill does." Allison said, her eyes focused past Derek and towards the door  
"Allison..." Derek began, looking over his shoulder to the door  
"I can't be the first to realise that, there has to be others out there who want to help, that's what I want to do, protect, not humans, not exclusively anyway, I mean...” She sighed loudly and closed her eyes “A few months ago, a boy was walking through the woods one night and was bitten, he became a werewolf, he didn't ask for that, yet... people tried to kill him because of it"  
"Scott" Derek said simply, Allison nodded  
"I want to protect the Scott's of our world"  
"It's certainly an idea with potential" Derek nodded, Allison smiled at him "You need to stop beating yourself up over what happened though, it's in the past"  
"I'm not beating myself up about it" Allison shook her head, Derek frowned "I realised, I realised that what I was doing was wrong, I was following my family’s path without even taking into consideration that they were wrong, but I apologised, you all forgave me, I didn't deserve to be forgiven that easily but the fact that I just saved the world kinda makes it even I think" Allison winked and laughed, Derek joined her in the moment until she sobered up "I know that the hunters are wrong, but my family? They were convinced they were right, that they could justify killing teenagers because of them being wolves" Allison shook her head "It's time things changed" she finished firmly, her eyes sparkling as she looked over to Derek. Derek smiled and looked genuinely proud of Allison, she wasn't expecting the one armed hug or the kiss on her head  
"You are a strong girl Allison" He smiled "I'm lucky to have you in our pack"  
"I'm glad I am pack, Lydia told me about how she brought me back"  
"You planned for it"  
"I did" Allison nodded "My bond with Lydia is strong as you would expect with us being soul mates and everything, but I was worried it wouldn't be enough, that she could fall through"  
"She used the pack bond"  
"Yep" Allison grinned "The magic part was...unexpected, but being trapped in oblivion was a lot more worrying than the dreamscape"  
"What was it like?"  
"I didn't feel anything at first. But when I was falling....I think that was when my heart stopped, it was cold, I’d never been so fucking cold in my life, I think that was when I died"

"Do you still feel it?"  
"I think, I’m still trying to come to terms with the fact that I did actually die for a while anyway, but no, I feel happy, warm and content" Allison smiled at Derek "It's better when I’m with pack or Lydia"  
"The bond will get stronger now that Erica, Boyd and Isaac are back"  
"I know"  
"You're not worried?"  
"We'll adjust, we'll get used to it" Allison shrugged "I mean, I can use it to seek out Lydia so if that stretches to the rest of the pack that can only be a good thing"  
Derek smiled fondly at her before frowning "Anything good on that TV?"  
"I think there's a master chef marathon on" Allison replied  
"Perfect"  
  


  
"I come bearing contraband!" Stiles announced as he walked into the room  
"I'll pretend I didn't hear that" Melissa replied earning a laugh from Allison  
"Oh shit" Stiles muttered "Lydia's going to be here soon, we raced here” He looked over to Melissa “Legally... abiding by the speed laws of our wholesome town” He sat down in the seat beside Derek and pressed a kiss to his cheek, Allison could have sworn she saw the alpha blush "So I brought gummy worms, sour patch kids...cheetoes, those are more for me though" He pulled out the bag and held it close to his chest protectively "Lydia told me you have a fondness for red vines though" Stiles handed her the packet which she took with a grin. He eyes the cards on the table suspiciously "Did you guys play strip poker or something?"  
"Without me? Please" Lydia strolled into the room "Hey baby" Lydia greeted, bending down to kiss Allison sweetly on the lips  
"Hey" Allison replied breathlessly as Lydia pulled away, running a tongue along her lip, tasting apples "New lip gloss?"  
"Like it?" Lydia asked with a smirk, Allison hummed appreciatively  
"And we weren't playing strip poker" Allison glared at Stiles  
"We were playing blackjack" Derek replied "Allison can't play poker"  
"I'll teach you one day" Lydia patted Allison's head as she settled herself onto the bed beside Allison "I brought you a gift" Lydia pulled a pile of work from her bag, Allison eyed the pile of paper and looked a Lydia  
“You brought me homework?”  
“A get well soon gift”  
"You know, chocolate works just as well"  
"I've done it all, you just have to sign your name"  
"Chocolate means nothing to me and I love you" Allison leant over the small distance and pressed a kiss against Lydia's lips, the younger girl grinned against her lips  
"Having fun?" she asked  
"I'm so bored" Allison groaned falling against the pillows  
"You should bring boardgames tomorrow" Stiles said to Derek "Like battleships or something"  
"I don't have battleships" Derek frowned  
"But I do" Stiles grinned  
"Oh!" Allison turned to Lydia "How did Isaac, Erica and Boyd get on?"  
"Detention for a month"  
"Shit" Allison exclaimed  
"We're all going to team up to help them catch up on their assignments so they don't get held back a grade" Stiles added  
"I'll help however I can" Allison replied  
  
  
“Are you okay?” Lydia asked once Derek and Stiles had left  
“I'm glad you're here” Allison replied, shifting until they were lying side by side, noses almost touching “I missed you”  
“I missed you too” Lydia laughed “But that’s not what's bothering you” she frowned  
“Me and Derek talked about the networking thing”  
“Oh? How did it go” Lydia asked  
“Really well, he said he was proud of me” Allison leant closer and whispered “He hugged me and kissed me on the head”  
“Wow” Lydia made a surprised sound before frowning again “Why is it bothering you?”  
“My dad showed up and heard it, but he never came in ”  
“Oh”  
Allison hummed and propped herself up on her good arm so she was looking down at Lydia  
“You know.... They made me think that needing help was weak, that relying on others was a sign of weakness” Allison shook her head “If I had thought like that, then we'd all be dead. I couldn't have done any of this without you or the pack by my side”  
“Allison.” Lydia lifted a hand and cupped Allison's cheek, running a thumb across the skin “They were still your family”  
“You're my family” Allison replied. Lydia sighed  
“Whatever you choose to do, you know I’ll stand by you, that the pack will stand by you”  
Allison smiled the smallest of smiles and closed the distance capturing Lydia's lips with her own, they kissed lazily like that until Lydia had to break away for breath  
“You mean like a family would?” Allison asked  
“I just don't want you to push your father away”  
Allison sighed and dropped herself onto the pillow and wrapped her arms around Lydia  
“I don't think I have to” Allison replied  
  
  
“Say it” Allison said, her voice calm. Derek stared at her, both refusing to blink “Say it” She repeated with a growl. Derek glared at her  
“You sank my battleship”  
“YES!” Allison laughed triumphantly fist pumping the air “Who's your daddy!” She cackled  
“I don't like this game”  
“Just because you're losing” Allison grinned  
“You seem better” Melissa walked in to the room with a smile  
“Can I go home yet?” Allison asked  
“Not quite” Melissa smiled “I'm here to change your bandages” She looked to Derek expectantly, who nodded  
“We're playing something else when I come back”  
“I'll still kick your ass Hale” Allison grinned, the alpha huffed and left the room  
Melissa sat down and set to work unwrapping the bandage on her hand, Allison looked away, focusing on the doorway  
“Have you seen it yet?” Melissa asked, Allison shook her head “It's probably not as bad as you think”  
“I was pinned to a tree with a knife, I remember the amount of blood that came out of that wound” Allison shivered  
“It's okay to talk about it you know”  
“I know” Allison sighed, turning to look at the woman, she let herself look at her hand, grimacing at the wound, it was stitched up, but it was still swollen and raw, it was going to leave a very visible scar, Allison sighed again “Have you seen my dad around?” she asked quietly. Melissa stilled her movements and looked up at Allison  
“I'm sorry, I haven't”  
Allison nodded  
“Are you okay?”  
“Yeah” Allison smiled “Yeah, I am”  
“Do you want me to call him?”  
“No, he'll come when he's ready, can you find out when I’ll be able to leave?”  
“I'll see what I can do” Melissa winked, they fell into silence as Melissa set about changing the bandage wrapped around her shoulder, Allison winced at the wound, it wasn't as gruesome as her hand, but it was still another scar to add to the collection  
Derek returned as soon as she left, small boxes In his hands, Allison raised an inquisitive eyebrow  
“There was a store downstairs, I hope you can play chess, this cost me five bucks”  
“You just want to beat me at something” She rolled her eyes  
  
  
“I hate chess” Derek growled as Allison sat back triumphantly, he tensed suddenly “Your dad is here”  
“Oh” Allison's smile fell  
“Are you okay?”  
“Don't leave okay? You'll stay in the building?”  
“Of course, what's wrong?”  
“It's nothing, I just have a feeling I’m going to need a hug afterwards”  
“That I can provide” Derek smiled, pushing himself up from the seat, the legs of the chair scraping against the floor, her dad appeared in the doorway then, arms folded watching the interaction as Derek kissed her affectionately on the head once more (Allison had a strong suspicion it was to get a rise out of her father, but smiled at the contact regardless)  
He passed Chris in the doorway, the pair pausing to regard one another. Derek walked out, Chris stepped in and closed the door behind him  
“How are you feeling?” He asked  
“I'm good” Allison replied  
“I'm sorry I didn't come in yesterday” He smiled as he sat in the space Derek had previously occupied  
“That's okay” Allison resisted the urge to fidget with her blanket, she decided to bite the bullet “Why haven't you been here?”  
Chris seemed taken aback by her directness “I heard about your idea”  
“I know, I saw you”  
“But you carried on talking about it”  
“Why would I stop?”  
“You aren't a hunter now Allison”  
“I know I’m not”  
“And that's okay”  
“But, you're still a hunter”  
“I was raised that way”  
“You're leaving” It wasn't a question. Chris seemed to hesitate  
“I'm already looking at selling the house” Allison nodded and crossed her legs leaning forward slightly  
“Where are you going to go?”  
“I'm actually retiring” Chris smiled “Some of the boys who helped back on the border are retiring and we're going to head up state”  
“That's nice” Allison smiled genuinely “Do you know any hunters that agree with what I said?”  
“No” Chris shook his head “Not entirely anyway, our code differs from family to family but we all agree that we hunt those who hunt us”  
“Even though not every supernatural being has the intention of hurting humans? I'm a witch, but I don't intend to hurt anybody” Allison replied. Chris sighed  
“I don't want to talk about this Allison”  
“Why?” she tilted her head inquisitively  
“I just don't”  
“You, mom, Kate, Gerard. You trained me to think like that, turned it into a game, Kate made me shoot my boyfriend, Gerard made me torture innocent teenagers, mom told me that if I rely on others I’m weak”  
“And me?”  
“You refuse to explain to me why you could justify killing somebody based on family tradition and years of indoctrination”  
Chris faltered, his head dropping  
“You're too smart for your own good Allison” He finally said, smiling at her “You don't need me around any more”  
“You're still my dad, I love you”  
“And I love you, you're going to change the world, and me being here is just going to hold you back, you know your mother and Kate loved you, but you need to not be around me because I don't want your memories of them to be effected by what you know. I don't want you to look at me and hate me for what I did before I came here, I don't want you to hate me Allison”  
“I don't hate you Dad, I love you, I loved mom, I loved Kate, Gerard...not so much. I can still love someone and disagree with their opinions” Chris smiled at that and took Allison's hand  
“You saved the world, you're a witch, you have your pack and you have Lydia, I saw you with them. You looked happy” He smiled fondly  
“I am happy” Allison grinned “I love her so much”  
“Your pack saved your life” He hesitated “I'm not sure that I would have been able to do that”  
“When do you leave?”  
“The day after tomorrow I think”  
“And my stuff?” Allison asked “Actually, where will I live?”  
“I actually spoke with Mrs McCall before coming here”  
“Oh?”  
“She's more than happy to give you the spare room, and you already have a bank account that I’ll keep transferring funds into. And you still have a college fund, I’ve spoken to the sheriff and he's going to help with all of the legal stuff”  
“So that's it” Allison asked “You're going up state and I stay here, it's all worked out?”  
“That's it” Chris nodded “Are you scared?”  
“No” Allison laughed “You're not going to kill me or anybody else in the pack, you're retiring, you're not going to kill anybody else, and you aren't leaving me alone. You're leaving me with my pack”  
“You're a brilliant girl Allison, and Lydia is perfect for you” He pulled her in for a hug  
They talked for another hour or so before he hugged her one last time and left with the promise to call when he left  
  
  
Derek waited a few minutes before he returned to the room  
“Did you hear it all?”  
“I did” Derek nodded “Are you okay?”  
“I really need that hug” Allison laughed, tears shining in her eyes. Derek nodded and complied and wrapped her up in his strong arms and held her close until Allison pulled away  
“Are you okay?”  
“My dad is leaving town” Allison sighed “But yeah, I mean, I’m upset sure, but I have a family here, the pack is my family, Lydia is my life and that's here in Beacon Hills”  
“You manage to surprise me time and time again Allison” Derek smiled  
  


  
Lydia had received Derek's message just before the final bell, a simple 'get over here, bring ice cream'  
So naturally Lydia left without so much of a word to any of the pack, drove straight to the store, picked up the nearest tub she could find (cookie dough, Allison's favourite) managed to get her hands on some spoons and was driving to the hospital as quickly as she could that wouldn't result in unnecessary tickets  
She walked in through the entrance, her eyes falling on Chris walking towards her and she knew right then that something had happened  
“Lydia, hi, how are you?” He greeted, Lydia narrowed her eyes at him  
“I'm fine” She replied stiffly. Chris nodded  
“I thank god for you every day Lydia, keep her safe” He says simply and walks past her and out of the building  
  
“Do you want me to kick his ass?” Lydia asked as she walked into the room, placing the tub of ice cream on the table beside the chess set before leaning in for a kiss, Allison wrapped her arms around Lydia's neck and pulled her onto the bed with her  
“You are a sight for sore eyes and I love you”  
“I love you too” Lydia replied, “What happened?” she asked, noticing how Derek conspicuously sneaked out of the room  
“He's retiring, leaving town”  
“He's leaving you?”  
“Yeah”  
“Are you okay?”  
“Yeah” Allison smiled “Until I came here, I didn't have anybody but my family, and they weren't who I thought they were” her smile fell and she shifted so she was on her back, Lydia lying half on top of her Lydia said nothing, she just held on tighter to Allison “Women are raised to be leaders, we have to be strong to lead the family and I hated myself because I didn't feel strong, I hated myself for asking for help....” Allison frowned, Lydia rested her head against Allison's neck and pressed a kiss to the skin there  
“Allison...” She began  
“That's not right, we've already lost our teenage years to this fucking madness you know? But I'm only seventeen, I'm okay with needing to ask for help”  
“And you don't have to always be strong Alli, I can be strong for the both of us”  
“You're a natural leader Lyds” Allison smiled and trailed kisses from Lydia's neck, along her jawline before letting their lips meet “And I fucking love you”  
“And I love you”  
“I think I’m moving in with Scott and Isaac” Allison laughed, letting Lydia hook her arms around her neck  
“Oh that'll be fun” Lydia drawled “Then what?”  
“Well, we're going to fix up Derek's place right? I guess I’ll just end up staying there or something until we go to college” Allison smiled  
“You are handling this well”  
“I wasn't surprised” Allison shrugged “I had a feeling that something was going to happen”  
“Anyway” Lydia pulled away “I brought ice cream and it's melting”  
“We should fix that” Allison nodded  
  


  
Melissa McCall walked in with an apologetic smile “Hey roomie” She greeted, Allison laughed and pulled Lydia closer against her, the girl resting between Allison’s legs  
“Are you okay with me staying?” Allison asked, “Because if it isn't--” Melissa held a hand up, silencing her  
“Nope, stop that thought now. I offered, you are more than welcome to stay with us for as long as possible, we have room for you” She smiled “Besides, I’m outnumbered two to one, we need to even out the score board” She added with a wink. Allison let out a relieved sigh and pressed her head into Lydia's hair  
“Are you okay though?” Melissa asked  
“I'm fine” Allison smiled  
“Good, because you've been cleared to leave tomorrow”  
“Really?”  
“Really”  
“Thank god” Allison groaned, earning a giggle from Lydia  
Scott and Isaac bounded into the room looking like excitable puppies  
“You're moving in with us?!” Scott asked. Allison grinned and smiled “Awesome!!”  
“This is awesome!” Isaac grinned  
“Does this mean my house is turning into the new your house?” Scott asked  
“No” Melissa held up a finger “No more people moving in, Stiles already has a key and that is a terrifying thing to know” She turned to Lydia “However you're welcome to stay whenever you want... Just no funny business okay?” She winked. Lydia blushed and twisted in Allison's arms and buried her face into her neck  
“I can't believe your dad is just going to leave like that though” Scott frowned as he curled himself into a chair  
“It's for the best” Allison shrugged “It's not like he's cutting off all contact”  
“Is it because of the witch thing?” Isaac asked, grabbing a gummy worm from the open packet “Or the not entirely straight thing?”  
“Neither! It's the 'we have differing opinions on how hunters should operate and he doesn't want me to end up hating him' thing”  
“Well, that will drive a family apart” Isaac agreed, biting the worm in half. Allison grinned  
  
  
They spent the rest of the afternoon with Lydia painting everyone’s nails, Scott and Isaac didn't argue, they just sat still as Lydia picked out a nice shade of blue for both boys while she painted Allison's a dark purple. Stiles walked in with Derek, Boyd and Erica and they all found themselves roped into it, Erica agreed to a blood red, Boyd eventually relented and let Lydia paint his nails in a matching shade. Derek flat out refused until Stiles pouted (Nobody had the guts to tell the alpha that Stiles had snapped many pictures of Lydia painting his nails black)  
Stiles was completely into it, Lydia painted his nails black and even used a yellow varnish to paint little bat man logos onto each nail  
  


“I want to stay tonight” Lydia pouted, looking to Melissa “I'm suffering from separation anxiety! She's my soul mate and we've been used to living with each other”  
“Fine, but you sleep, _just_ sleep, deal?”  
“Deal” Allison and Lydia replied at the same time, grinning from ear to ear  
“Don't think it's going to be like this when we get home Allison” Melissa calls over her shoulder as she leaves the room 

 

  
“Thank god she said yes” Lydia sighed once she walked out of the bathroom in her pyjamas “I wasn't kidding about the separation anxiety, I’ve hardly slept the past few days”  
“Me either” Allison agreed as she pulled Lydia onto the bed and wrapped her arms around her. Lydia gently ran a finger along her bandaged hand  
“Does it hurt?” she asked  
“Yeah” Allison nodded, Lydia pulled her hand away “Please don't, I like your touch” Lydia hesitantly complied and rested her hand on top of Allison's “I can't move my fingers much, I can't hold your hand”  
“You have a left hand Allison” Lydia threaded her fingers together to show as much “See? Besides, you'll get the movement back”  
“I know” Allison smiled, Lydia twisted in her arms so they were face to face  
“You get out tomorrow”  
“Yep” Allison grinned  
“Let's try not to visit here again for a while other than for your rehab okay?”  
“Agreed”  
“Think he'll come to visit?”  
“No” Allison shook her head “He said he'd call though”  
“Oh..”  
“Can we not talk about him? Can it just be you and me?”  
“You and me” Lydia smiled and kissed Allison on the nose causing her to giggle  
  
“Allison?” Lydia whispers, worried that maybe the brunette is asleep  
“Hmm?” Allison doesn't open her eyes  
“Back at the clearing, you called me your Petit guerrier...What does that mean?”  
“It means little warrior” she smiles. Lydia nods slowly, smiling herself  
“Watching her kick you across the clearing, watching her stab you,  _hearing_ you scream like that, covered in your own blood” Lydia swallowed a lump in her throat “Allison that was torture, I never felt so useless in my life” Lydia added quietly, her voice thick. Allison's eyes snapped open, sparkling in the light bleeding in through the hallway. Allison shifted until her fingers were trailing the still healing cut on Lydia's neck, Lydia jumped at the contact but didn't pull away  
“And watching her cut into you like that destroyed me”  
“It needed to be done to open the tear” Allison shook her head  
“People keep saying that, but I was going to use my blood to open it”  
“I still would have had to of bled for it to close”  
“I was going for like a needle prick or something” Allison scrunched her nose up  
“Instead you threw yourself into it”  
“Technically I was pulled” Allison pointed out “I didn't intend to fall in”  
“you idiot”  
“Your idiot” Allison grinned  
  
  
Scott and Isaac came by first thing the following morning, neither batting an eyelid at Lydia's presence, Isaac sat himself on the foot of the bed "Your dad came by this morning"  
"Oh?" Allison raised an eyebrow  
Scott hummed "He brought a load of boxes around"  
"My stuff? Allison asked, Scott nodded "At least he saved me a job" She shrugged  
"You're coming home tonight" Scott smiled "Mom is going to pick you up"  
"Do you want me to stay?" Lydia asked  
"It's fine" Allison smiled "Derek is probably going to come so I can kick his ass at chess again, I’ll see you after school though right?"  
"Of course" Lydia replied with a smile and pressed a kiss to Allison's lips for good measure  
  


Derek had come by as usual and they followed their usual routine of playing games, Allison winning and texting Lydia and the rest of the pack back and forth  
"We're going to fix up your house" Allison said as she shuffled the deck of cards  
"We can't afford it" Derek frowned  
"my dad's basically emancipated me, he hasn't left me without" she levels her gaze at Derek as she deals the cards "We can use that to fund it"  
"How much?"  
"How would I know? I've been in a hospital room for the past few days" she shrugged "Besides, I plan on moving in as soon as I'm of age so I kinda need it to not be totally damaged"  
"We'll see" Derek replied "You need that money for college and general living expenses, we'll look at other alternatives for the house"  
"Whatever you say Der" Allison smiled

 

"You ready?" Melissa asked as she switched off the engine, looking across to Allison  
"I guess so? Are you sure you're okay with me staying? I mean it's okay if you're not--"  
"Come on" Melissa rolled her eyes as she got out of the car, Allison followed suit, wearing the outfit Lydia had picked out for her and had Derek delver to her that morning, Melissa pushed the door open and stood to one side to let Allison in first, flicking on the light as Allison walked in  
"SURPRISE!!!" a chorus of yells, Allison yelped and flew backwards, feeling a familiar surge of magic as she forced herself to  _ for the love of god don’t blow anything up  _ she screamed to herself as Lydia crashed into her arms before she could regain her bearings, arms wrapping around her neck, the force pushing her back several paces, her own arms reaching to hold onto Lydia's shoulders (she ignored the pang of pain that shot through her right side)  
"Welcome home" Lydia muttered into her shoulder before pulling away and pushing up onto her tiptoes to kiss Allison deeply, when she pulled away she laughed at Allison dazed expression, that was when Allison was able to take in the sight in front of her, Lydia was wearing a figure hugging dark red dress which first of all wow, secondly Lydia was wearing an adorable party hat that made Allison just want to kiss her more, Lydia raised an eyebrow and leant up on her tiptoes again and fastened a matching hat on top of Allison head, grinning, Allison looked past her, the rest of the pack were stood, all wearing party hats, a giant sign that read 'welcome home' above them, all grinning as they wrapped Allison into a giant group hug  
"We couldn’t find a sign that said thank you for saving the world and not becoming super evil" stiles frowned  
"That’s okay, this is perfect"  
"It's only going to get better! we have pizza, cards and gifts"  
"Gifts?" Allison asked as she let the pack drag her into the living room where there were in fact a plethora of gifts filling the table "Why gifts?"  
"Because you saved the world idiot" Erica replied “Therefore you get gifts”  
"Okay...but can we eat pizza first? Hospital food is something I never want to experience again" She looks over to Melissa "sorry" she adds  
"Don’t apologise sweetie, believe me I know what the food is like" 

  
After everybody was suitably fed, they began piling gifts and cards on top of Allison. Scott and Isaac had given her a bonsai tree for her room, Erica and Boyd, a new knife to replace her broken one and a book that Erica had written titled "how not to almost die" (complete with diagrams)  
Derek had given her a large box which Allison had frowned as she tore the paper off but gasped when she saw the contents, inside the box lay a brand new compound bow  
"I know you can't use it for a while...but I figured.." Allison didn't let him finish, the placed the box to one side and hugged him quickly  
"I love it, thank you" she grinned, Derek looked almost embarrassed as she settled beside Lydia who looked on fondly, Stiles handed her a card, Allison opened it  
"Hope you feel better soon, Denise?" she looked up to stiles "Who the hell is Denise?"  
"The waitress from the diner! she asked how you were, we said you'd been in an accident so she brought you a card!" Stiles grinned "She’s so awesome" Danny replied as he handed her his gift (A $50 gift card for Amazon) "But I think she knows we aren't regular teenagers" "Duh, we show up covered in blood and I literally sowed Allison ribs up in the bathroom" Lydia rolled her eyes, reaching forward to grab a delicately wrapped box and handed it to Allison "This one's off me" Allison grinned and pulled the paper off, grinning as she pulls out a dark brown leather jacket from the box, holding it to her chest and breathing in the smell of the leather "Because I've never met a girl who goes through so many jackets" Lydia rolls her eyes, Allison beams at the younger girl who seems to be playing down the gift "I love it, it's perfect, you're perfect" Allison leans across the distance and captures Lydia's lips in her own, grinning at the surprised sound that comes from the younger girls mouth, Lydia melts into the kiss and curls a hand around Allison’s neck and holding her in place as Lydia deepens the kiss, a loud cough from beside them breaks them apart, both breathless and cheeks stained red "Anyway" Stiles says loudly, handing a package to Allison "This came for you" He eyes it "From London" he adds quietly. Allison frowned and ripped the paper away to reveal an ancient looking, leather bound book" "There's a note" Lydia said, pulling out the small piece of card that was poking out of the book, she held it between her index finger and thumb for Allison to take "To get you started- willow" Allison read "Its from the with in London?" Scott asked  
"I guess so?" Allison replied, letting Lydia take the book and flick through it  
"you're going to need to learn Latin Allison" Lydia frowned "Its basically a beginners guide to spells, basic wards and things like that" Lydia flicks through the pages with an intrigued expression. Allison grins and folds her feet underneath her body and curls against Lydia  
"You have magic as well you know, you can totally learn as well"  
"Anybody can do magic Allison" she looks pointedly towards Danny and Stiles "we would all benefit from a bit of practice" she adds "Remind me to send willow a thank you message" Allison turns to Lydia  
"Will do" Lydia presses a kiss to her cheek  
"My present now!" Stiles grinned as he handed her a small wrapped gift, Allison took it and matched his grin, her grin stretched until her cheeks hurt as she ripped off the paper, it was a framed picture of her and Lydia, curled up asleep on Allison's sofa, Lydia at the front of the picture, Allison's head nestled into Lydia's shoulder, their legs tangled together and their fingers entwined with Allison arms wrapped firmly around her waist. Allison grinned and wiped hastily under her eyes  
"Holy shit are you crying?" Stiles leapt onto the other side of Allison  
"Happy tears" Allison replied with a watery laugh as Stiles wrapped an arm around her  
"When did you take this?" Lydia asked, resting her chin on Allison's shoulder to get a better look at the picture, her fingers brushing against the picture as though she was brushing away the stray lock of hair from Allison face, Allison studied the fond expression on Lydia's face and twisted her head so that her forehead was resting against Lydia's cheek "It was the day Derek cooked dinner for us" stiles replied "Derek cooked? that's adorable" Erica cackled  
Derek huffed but said nothing  
"I remember" Lydia nodded, smiling. Allison turned towards stiles and pressed a kiss to his cheek  
"Thank you Stiles, I love it"  
Stiles blushed and moved over to Derek who smirked as he wrapped an arm around him. Lydia swung her legs over Allison's as the pack fell into easy conversation Melissa kicked them out an hour later sternly telling them that Allison still needed to rest but promised them they could come by after school the next day. Lydia reluctantly kissed Allison goodbye, holding onto Allison’s shirt until stiles almost had to pull her off of the taller girl and forcefully drag her from the house. Scott and Isaac said goodnight and both kissed Allison on either cheek before disappearing upstairs to their respective rooms leaving Allison and Melissa alone. Allison began to help gather the pizza boxes and followed Melissa into the kitchen  
"Did you have a good night?"  
"I really did" Allison beamed "Thank you so much"  
"Don't thank me" Melissa waved a hand, "It was all Stiles, Lydia and Scott, Do you want a hand with your stuff? Ill show you to your room"  


Allison held her jacket close to her chest while she let the rest of her stuff float behind her (she couldn't help but laugh at the disturbed expression Melissa flashed her as they walked through the house) Melissa opened a door and leant against the frame "This is your room, that's Scott's, Isaac's, mine, bathroom" Melissa points to each door along the hallway, she lays a comforting hand on her shoulder "Goodnight" She smiles and disappears downstairs, Allison walked into her new room and took in the boxes that filled one corner, she let her gifts drift to various places, putting the bonsai on her windowsill and the picture on the table beside her bed. she hung her jacket in the closet and dropped down on the bed, draping an arm across her eyes as she grinned.  
A few minutes passed and Allison heard a knock on her door, frowning she crossed the room and opened the door, Scott and Isaac were on the other side, grinning  
"we have another gift for you" Isaac said simply as Scott grabbed something from beside the door and dragged it into view  
"Lydia!" Allison grinned  
"Hey" she smirked, offering a small wave  
"Goodnight ladies" Isaac winked as he dragged Scott away "Don't make too much noise" he called over his shoulder leaving Allison and Lydia to stand opposite one another  
"So... Are you going to invite me in or...?" Lydia raised an eyebrow as she smirked, Allison grinned and pulled Lydia into the room, kicking the door closed as she did so. Lydia grinned and pushed Allison against the door, crashing their lips together and deepening the kiss immediately  
"How did you get in?" Allison asked against her lips  
"Scott and Isaac carried me in through their window" Allison laughed "It isn’t funny! I had to cling onto them for dear life, it was terrifying"  
"My poor baby" Allison cooed pushing Lydia away and leading her to the bed  


  
"Will you show me them?" Lydia asked, she was propped up on one elbow looking down on Allison who was lying face down, dark hair pushed to one side, exposing most of her neck, Lydia trailed a finger down Allison's spine, along the still healing cuts that decorated her back, Lydia knew exactly which ones she had caused during their night together and which ones were caused by the battle in the clearing, she rolled onto her back and looked up to Lydia "you want to see them? They're still healing, they look pretty gruesome" Allison frowned "Please, like there's anything gruesome about you" Lydia dipped her head and kissed Allison, a simple brushing of lips, she meant what she said, but she knew what it was like to have injuries that would leave scars, but unlike Allison, she could hide hers, the scar that would no doubt be left on her hand would be visible "you're over thinking" Allison stated, closing her eyes and lifting her good hand to push Lydia's hair from her face "I’m not going to be embarrassed about them, I’m proud of them, you can see them when they've healed more okay?"  
"Okay" Lydia nodded, it's possible that they can already read each other to well, Allison’s hand drifted down until it was holding her wrist just below the bandage there  
"how are they healing?"  
"pretty well"  
"do they hurt?"  
"Sometimes" Lydia admitted "I'm sorry" Lydia rolled her eyes and dropped onto the bed and let Allison curl around her until Allison’s head was tucked under her chin "I love you" Lydia held tighter onto Allison "I love you too" Allison replied, pressing a kiss to the hollow of Lydia's throat  
“Welcome home Allison” Lydia whispered  
“I told you, my home is wherever you are” Allison replied sleepily

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mama McCall being a positive motherly figure in Allison's life and welcoming her into the McCall home with open arms  
> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧
> 
>  
> 
> Also, i wanted Chris to leave, but i didn't want it to be in a "We're enemies now" kind of way you know?


	20. Counting Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “’I would move the stars themselves for you’ that’s what you said that night” Allison closes her eyes, Lydia watches as her smile grows “You almost tore the world in half bringing me back, that in itself is a form of poetry”
> 
> OR  
> Allison finally gets to plan that super romantic date for Lydia and enlists the pack to help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so nice to write because i'm such a cliché and it's fucking glorious

Allison was lying on her back, humming a tune quietly to herself when there was knocking at her door, Lydia stirred beside her, nuzzling closer into the brunettes body  
“Allison!” Scott called from behind the door “Mom just went off to work I’m going to make pancakes, if Lydia wants to use the bathroom she should hurry up because Isaac likes to take his time”  
“Hear that Lyds?” Allison asked, pressing a kiss into her hair, Lydia made a disgruntled sound  
“I'm getting up” Lydia sighed, rolling away from Allison, she looked around the room before settling her gaze on Allison “You going to find me something to wear to the bathroom? I don't want to have a naked encounter with anybody who isn't you”  
Allison laughed and rolled off of the bed and rummaged through the boxes until she found a pair of sleep shorts and an oversized shirt and threw them over to Lydia with a wink. Lydia put them on and blew a kiss to Allison before disappearing out of the room, Allison grinned as she found a set out for herself and padded down the stairs into the kitchen where Scott was making pancakes

“Need a hand?” she asked as he flashed her a smile  
“It's fine” he gestured vaguely to his right “I made coffee” He dropped his voice into a whisper, leaning close to Allison “Isaac's going to be pissy that Lydia got the bathroom first”  
“I heard that” Isaac yawned as he wandered into the kitchen, kissing Scott and ruffling Allison's hair as he grabbed mugs from the cupboard. He filled the mugs with coffee passing one over to Allison as she leant against the island “So” Isaac smirked “Have you read any of that book the witch gave you?”  
“Not yet, why?” Allison asked

“I just think we would all benefit from some form of soundproofing” he shrugs casually, Allison almost sprayed the two wolves with her coffee, she set the mug down as she choked on the drink  
“Can we not kill my girlfriend? She _just_ got out of the hospital” she heard Lydia sigh, Allison has a hand clutching the island and another on her chest as she coughs, a warm hand is on her back rubbing soothing circles until the coughing subsides, when she turns Lydia is mock glaring at her “I can't leave you alone for five minutes can I?” she sighs as she greets Allison with a kiss  
“You say it like it's a bad thing” Allison shot back with a grin, wrapping an arm around Lydia's waist and pulling her against her  
“Oh you guys are adorable” Isaac made a face, looking to Scott “We can't compare with that level of adorable”  
“Isaac, we never stood a chance, the universe destined them to be together and their love saved the world”  
“What can I say” Lydia shrugged “I only aim to be number one” she winked  
“So...Pancakes?” Scott grinned

  
“Wait, so what am I supposed to do all day?” Allison frowned “Oh my god I’m going to be just as bored here!”  
“I have video games” Scott suggested  
“I've texted Derek” Lydia looked up from her phone “He's going to help you unpack” Allison grinned and rested her chin In the palm of her hand “What?” Lydia raised an eyebrow  
“Are you making Derek babysit me?” Allison asked with a smile  
“No” Lydia replied with a smirk, leaning forward to take Allison's hand  
“Liar” Allison winked, Lydia made a face  
“Anyway” Isaac drawled “We're going to be late, Lydia, we'll meet you outside in five?”  
“Let me grab my bag” she smiled sweetly. Allison frowned at the departing figure and excused herself from the table and following her upstairs  
“I'm sorry?” Allison asked, scrunching up her nose. Lydia picked up her bag and spun around  
“What are you apologising for?”  
“I don't know”  
“Then why are you apologising?”  
“I feel like I did something wrong” Allison replied. Lydia sighed and planted her hand on her hips, regarding Allison seriously  
“You didn't do anything wrong” Lydia shook her head and walked towards Allison, backing her into the door and tangling their fingers together “You weren't entirely wrong either”  
“About Derek?”  
“Yeah” Lydia nodded, resting her head against Allison's chest  
“Why?”  
“Because, I’m at school with a bunch of werewolves, you're here without any” Allison let out a sound of realisation  
“You're protecting me, why?”  
“You're not angry?”  
“Why would I be angry?” Allison frowned “Answer my question”  
“I just... You died Allison, you are my world, sue me for worrying about you”  
“She's gone Lydia, she isn't going to come back”  
“So you're really not angry that Derek is coming?”  
“No! It's sweet, you're sweet, I love you”  
“Ugh, you are adorable”  
“I know” Allison grinned “But so are you” Lydia rolled her eyes and pressed a kiss to her mouth before kissing down her neck and biting down on her pulse point, grinning as Allison moaned  
“NO!” Isaac yells from downstairs “No time for sex, Lydia!!” He groans  
“Such a cock block” Lydia sighed, kissing the spot before pulling Allison away from the door “I'll see you after school” She smiled as she pressed up on her toes to kiss Allison and duck out of the room, leaving the brunette to stare after her  
“God dammit” she groaned  
  
  
Derek showed up half an hour later with a raised eyebrow and a coffee in each hand and a small paper bag held carefully between his fingers  
“Busy morning?” Derek quipped, holding out one of the cups  
“There was neck biting” she shrugged taking the cup  
“Didn't need to know that” he shook his head and held out the bag “I brought chocolate muffins”  
“You asked” Allison winked  
“So, what's the plan?” Derek asked  
“Well, seeing as Lydia has you here protecting me, wanna help me unpack? I'll make sure you don't get any of my clothes”  
“Deal” Derek nodded “Wait, protecting?” Allison hummed as she lead Derek up to her room  
“Lyd figured that seeing that she was at school with a bunch of wolves, I should have one with me”

 

They spent the morning unpacking all of Allison's boxes and making her new room feel more homey, Derek made them both lunch while Allison sat on the island humming to herself, eating in silence before moving into the living room where they watched TV until Stiles and Lydia showed up  
“Where are the others?” Allison asked, swinging her legs off of the couch to greet her girlfriend  
“They all have detention remember?”  
“All of them?”  
“Danny and Scott are at the library, they're coming by later” Stiles shrugged as he moved over to the sofa to greet Derek  
“How was your day?” Lydia asked as she kissed Allison's cheeks  
“She's been sexually frustrated all day” Derek huffed from behind Allison  
“OKAY THANK YOU DEREK” Allison growled as she grabbed Lydia's hand ignoring the younger girls laugh, moving to pull them away  
“All I did was bite your neck” Lydia rolled her eyes  
“Yes” Allison dropped her voice down and closed the distance so their noses were brushing “Among other things” Lydia grinned, showing all of her teeth as she pushed Allison away  
“Well, I’ll make it worth it tonight”  
“Guys...We can hear you” Stiles muttered weakly  
“Good” Lydia purred, trailing a finger along Allison's jawline “So, I brought some bags” Lydia cocked her head to the doorway and cupped Allison's chin and turned her face towards the door “Want to help me move in?” She asked  
“Okay” Allison swallowed  
“Good girl” Lydia kissed Allison, taking her bottom lip between her teeth and biting down gently before pulling a way and heading up the stairs. Allison stared after her, mouth hanging open, she looked over to where Derek and Stiles were watching the scene with interest before sighing in resignation and grabbing all of the bags and walking up the stairs  
“Whipped” Derek mutters  
“Shut it Hale, don't make me febreeze you” she shoots back

 

“Have you been humming that song since you woke up this morning?” Lydia asked, running her hands through Allison's hair  
“Yes she has” Derek answered before Allison could open her mouth  
“What is that song?” Scott asked  
“You don't know it?” Allison sat up, Lydia made an annoyed sound at the loss of contact and made a face when Scott shook his head, Allison let Lydia pull her onto her lap and wrap her arms around Allison's waist  
“Sing it” Scott said  
“I don't sing” Allison made a face  
“Lie” Everybody chorused  
“Seriously Alli, we've all heard you in the shower”  
“That's not all we heard” Isaac muttered, Allison glared at him  
“I don't wanna sing in front all of you!”  
“But you're okay with having sex in the same house as werewolves?” Isaac raised an eyebrow  
“I WILL END YOU LAHEY” Allison yelled, Lydia held onto her a little tighter and stifled a laugh into her shoulder  
“Just sing it”  
“No”  
“Allison”  
“No”  
“But-”  
“No” Allison folded her arms and glared at the pack one by one  
“Jesus I’ll just google it” Scott threw his hands up in defeat  
  
“Okay, everybody out.... Sorry Lydia, you too” Melissa frowned, everybody made resigned sighs and started to say their goodbyes, Allison whined as Lydia got up  
“I'll see you later” Lydia whispered as she kissed Allison, Allison walked with her to the door  
“You're coming by?”  
“I made you a promise didn't I?” Lydia winked  
“That you did” Allison replied with a smirk  
“Look through the book Willow gave you, see if there's a sound proof spell in there”  
“Yes dear” Allison replied with a grin, leaning forward to kiss her again  
“Come on Lydia!” Stiles called  
“I'm coming!” Lydia called back “See you later” she smiled  
  
  
“Guys I need help” Allison looked up from her dinner  
“We can't give sex tips”  
“Isaac” Melissa made a face  
“The day I take sex advice from you is the day hell freezes over Lahey” Allison glared  
“Anyway” Scott interrupted “What's up?”  
“I want to plan a super romantic date for Lydia”  
“You haven't been on a date yet?” Isaac frowned  
“Well in between being attacked by a witch, discovering you are descended from a goddess, going into a three day coma, vampire attacks, freaking _chimera,_ two of my friends being possessed and kidnapping Lydia, being shot, stabbed in the hand and actually DYING for a while..... There hasn't exactly been time you know?” Allison replied, smiling sweetly  
“Well you did have sex after the chimera attack” Isaac pointed out  
“HOW DO YOU KNOW THIS?”  
“Stiles talks” Isaac frowned  
“Anyway. Romantic date?” Melissa interjected  
“Yes! Anyway, I need help” Allison sighed  
“What do you have in mind?” Scott asked  
“Okay so I’m thinking super romantic meal and romantic walk in the reserve”  
“How is the reserve romantic? You _died_ there” Isaac wrinkled his nose  
“Not where all that happened” Allison rolled her eyes “I was thinking a lot lot further away”  
“Okay...”  
“Look I have a huge plan, I just need you guys and the rest of the pack to set it up okay?”  
“Why” Isaac whined  
“Because I saved the world that's why!” Allison shot back  
“Just tell us what you need us to do” Scott smiled  
  
“Hey there” Melissa smiled, sitting down beside Allison “What you doing?”  
“Looking for a necklace for Lydia”  
“Oh that's cute”  
“The necklace?”  
“You” Melissa smiled  
“Oh” Allison blushed “Thanks” she laughed “I don't know what to get her though...”  
“What did you have in mind?”  
“I really don't know” Allison laughed “I have like twenty tabs open”  
“May I?” Melissa gestured to the laptop  
“Oh, yeah sure” Allison handed over the laptop and crossed her legs onto the sofa and waited as Melissa clicked through each tab  
“Did she get you that?” Melissa looked up from the screen and focused her gaze on the necklace around Allison's neck  
“Yeah” Allison laughed “She brought it just before I went into the coma, it's for protection”  
“That's sweet” Melissa smiled “But you still got shot and stabbed and died” she frowned  
“It's the most basic form of magic, so it's small things, like.... The chimera dying just before it could bite down on my throat” Melissa made a sound of surprise but Allison just waved vaguely “Not important, anyway, or like how the crossbow bolt was a clean shot or how the stab wound missed my arteries, they're small but also really significant”  
“This is weird to talk about”  
“It gets easier” Allison laughs  
“This one”  
“What?”  
Melissa placed the laptop back in Allison's lap “Buy her that”  
“Yeah?”  
“It's very Lydia” Melissa smiled earnestly and Allison smiled back, finally understanding where Scott got it from  
“Thank you”  
“She's lucky to have you”  
“I'm the lucky one” Allison replied clicking away on the computer, she made a face and tilted her head to look at Melissa who was looking back at her with a fond expression “What?”  
“You are such a sweet girl” Melissa got up and pressed a kiss to Allison's hair “I'd be lucky to have a daughter like you” she walked away leaving Allison alone  
  
  
A knock on the window made Allison frown, walking over she pulled open the curtains to see Lydia holding on, grinning (even though Allison could see the thinly veiled terror in her eyes) Allison threw open the window  
“What are you doing?”  
“I was trying to be romantic” Lydia chuckled as Allison pulled her through the window, Lydia fell through sending them both crashing to the ground  
“Well don't wear _heels_ when Scott and Isaac carry you up here”  
“Will you drop the heels?”  
“Never” Allison grinned and she rolled them over, pinning Lydia to the floor  
“Okay, Alli, sweetie. There's a bed there” Lydia raised an eyebrow, but she kicked her heels off and wrapped her legs around Allison's waist  
“You don't seem to be complaining” Allison grinned as she wrapped her arms around Lydia's shoulders, lifting Lydia up easily and carrying her to the bed, dropping them both down. Lydia made an appreciative hum  
“Nice display of upper body strength”  
“Glad you like it” Allison kissed down Lydia's neck and reached behind to unzip her dress, feeling bare skin “No bra?” Lydia flashed her a smirk and gripped at Allison's shirt, ripping it open, buttons flying across the room “Okay, that was a perfectly good shirt”

“It looks better off” Lydia trailed her hands up Allison's stomach and cupped her breasts through her bra, Allison moaned and trailed kisses along Lydia's jaw as she tries to pull Lydia's dress off An insistent knocking at the door breaks them apart, both glaring at the door “Whoever they are, get rid of them while I slip out of this” Lydia growled, Allison let out an agitated sigh and opened the door, shielding the open door with her body

“What is it Isaac?” she huffed  
“You're going to have sex” he glanced down to her torn shirt with a raised eyebrow  
“Yes, and you're interrupting” Lydia called from behind the door  
“Is she naked?” Isaac asked, Allison looked over her shoulder  
“Yes”  
“Allison” Isaac poked her in the shoulder “Allison, back to me” he clicked his fingers  
“Right, hey” Allison snapped her attention away from Lydia who was lying on the bed patting the space beside her and winking dramatically  
“Here” He handed her a printed out page and a sharpie  
“What is it?” She scanned the page  
“Just draw it on your door frame, good night Lydia!” Isaac turned on his heel and threw his hand up  
“Night!” Lydia calls back, Allison closes the door behind her, copying the image on the door frame “What is that?” Lydia asked  
“I'm assuming a form of magical soundproofing?” Allison shrugged as she pulled her shirt off  
“Get over here” Lydia gestured with her finger as Allison strips off as she crosses the room and pinning Lydia to the bed and kissing her deeply “Think it works?”she asked  
“Don't know, don't care”  
“What is Mrs McCall hears?”  
“If it happens it happens” Allison grinned, Lydia purred and rolled them over. Allison laughed and rolled them both over again, Lydia growled into her mouth and rolled them over, Allison yelped as they fell off of the bed “That was your fault”  
“Sorry” Lydia nipped at her jaw  
“No you're not”  
“You're right, I’m not”  
“Sex on the floor?” Allison raised an eyebrow, Lydia pinned her hands above her head, mindful of her hand  
“Well we keep ending up here anyway” Lydia sucked a trail of bruises into Allison's skin  
  
  
“Okay, sex on the floor is one thing...But sleeping on the floor?” Allison frowned as Lydia wrapped the blanket around them and snuggled closer  
“Oh shush” Lydia kissed her shoulder, just above where her bandages finished  
“I'm just saying... That bed is really comfortable, you've slept in it...”  
“Go to sleep Alli” Lydia yawned into her skin. Allison huffed and wrapped her arms around Lydia, holding her closer. They lay like that for what felt like an hour to Allison “Okay, fine” Lydia sat up, extending a hand for Allison “My back hurts” She sighed when she saw Allison's grin.  
They settled into the bed  
“Allison?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Will you sing for me now?”  
Allison groaned “Do I have to?”  
“Please?” Allison could see the pout in the darkness. She sighed in resignation  
“you are my sunshine, my only sunshine you make me happy when skies are grey You'll never know dear, how much I love you Please do not take my sunshine” she sang, pulling Lydia closer against her as she did so  
“Dork” Lydia yawned  
“Hush” Allison kissed Lydia and nuzzled into her neck

 

 

 

 

“Derek! Come on, take me to home depot” Allison whined into the phone  
“Why”  
“Because you owe me!”  
“What? why?”  
“Okay 1. saved the world, 2. I made Stiles kiss you” Allison grinned  
“Fine, I’ll be there in ten minutes” She heard the alpha  
  
“What do we need?” Derek asked as he carried a basket  
“Fairy lights. Lot's of them” Allison guided him down the aisles  
“Okay... But why?”  
“I'm planning a date for Lydia”  
“A date that requires fairy lights?” Derek frowned  
“Oh totally” Allison grinned as she looked between the boxes “Actually I need your help setting it all up”  
“Do I have to?” Derek made a face  
“Yep, because my girlfriend deserves the most romantic date ever conceivable because my girlfriend is Lydia Martin and she deserves only the best” Derek let out a long sigh  
“Okay, what do I need to do?”  
Allison grinned as she linked her arm with Derek's  
“Okay so first things first... Do you have a suit?”  
“What?”  
  


  
For the next few days Allison spent most of her time organising her date via the pack, texting back and forth, constantly (and deleting the messages afterwards to get rid of any evidence)  
Friday finally rolled around and Allison was kissing Lydia goodbye while Scott and Isaac lingered near the doorway and Melissa busied herself in the kitchen  
“I'll see you after school” Lydia pressed another kiss to her lips “Come on McCall, Lahey, get your asses in gear!” She called as she walked towards her car  
“You ready?” Scott asked  
“Born ready” Allison hugged the boys goodbye and watched them leave  
“Are you?” Melissa asked once the door was shut  
“God no” Allison replied walking into the kitchen “What do I wear?!” she frowned  
“Erica couldn't help?”  
“Me and Erica... Don't have the same taste In clothes” Allison answered slowly “And I can't exactly ask Lydia for obvious reasons so... Can you help?”  
Melissa smiled and reached over to grip Allison's wrist gently  
“I'd love to” She smiled  
  
  
“It's actually going to be weird when Allison comes back” Lydia muses as they walk to her locker, Isaac excused himself with kiss to Scott's lip and disappeared to go find Erica and Boyd (that's what he told Lydia anyway)  
“It'll be good though, I know she's been bored all week”  
“Scott, she made half a dozen batches of brownies” Lydia frowned. Scott laughed and leant against the locker, folding his arms across his chest  
“I'm not complaining, they're delicious” he grinned as Lydia opened her locker and gasped, pulling out half a dozen yellow roses with red tips, holding them up to her nose to smell  
“It makes a change from nightshade” Lydia quipped, but Scott could see the slight blush on her cheeks  
“There's a card” Scott pointed a finger to the red ribbon wrapped around the roses, holding them together. Lydia pulled the card out and turned it to see the delicate scrawl of writing  
“A yellow rose with red tips symbolize friendship falling into love, I love you Lydia! -Allison” Lydia read with a smile  
“Allison isn't even here and she's already being too sweet” Erica rolled her eyes as she walked up to them

 

 

The first note Lydia found was when she sat down for her history class, she was tapping her pen against her still closed book, gazing out of the window (totally not counting the hours until she could go back to see Allison) when she saw the card poking out from her book. Pulling it out she smiled as she recognised the script  
 _“I don’t know how I ever got so lucky,  
Or what I ever did to deserve to be so blessed  
But, I do know this;  
I’ll never take one minute we share  
for granted._

 _You are the greatest gift of my life -Allison”  
_ Lydia beamed at the card, and pulled out her phone typing a quick message under the table  
 _“You're a dork and I love you”_ the response was almost instantaneous  
 _“:)”  
_  
  
“Allison! A package came for you!” Melissa called from downstairs. Allison looked at the outfit laid out on the bed and bounded down the stairs, Melissa was waiting at the bottom “Is it what I think it is?”  
“Oh totally, I haven't ordered anything else” Allison laughed “I've still got like $15 on my gift card” “You really can buy anything on Amazon” Melissa sighed  
“Just don't tell Lydia that's where I got it” Allison winked  
  
  
Lydia found the second note in her Latin class, she texted the pack asking what they knew about this and if they were in on it (she knew they were and the responses of “what are you talking about?” were all she needed to confirm it)  
They were all wearing grins when she met them for lunch, she handed them the two notes she had already found before stopping at Allison's locker, there was a red ribbon hanging from it. She raised an eyebrow to the pack who shrugged their shoulders but turned her back to open the locker nonetheless. A chorus of “awwws” behind her turned her a furious shade of red. Inside sat a little grey bear holding a heart in one hand and another note in it's other.  
 _“The day you came into my life  
you gave me everything,  
and I’ll love you always -Allison”  
_ Lydia hugged the bear to her chest and let her friends lead her to the cafeteria  
“God you guys are the cutest couple” Stiles muttered  
  


  
“Okay, think that's enough Derek?” Allison asked  
“It should be fine” He smiled at her “Did you make the reservation?”  
“Dinner at seven” Allison beamed “Best place in town... Considering that we're in Beacon Hills that isn't the biggest thing to achieve but we make the most of what we have” Allison shrugged, packing up their books and handing them to Derek to carry  
  


  
The final note was found tucked between the windshield wipers  
 _“At Last  
I found my heart  
My best friend, my one true love  
At last, I found you- Allison”_  
Lydia grinned and got into the car, dialling Allison's number and holding the phone up to her ear. It was answered on the fourth ring  
“Lydia?” A voice distinctly not Allison greeted  
“Hi?” Lydia frowned  
“It's me, Melissa”  
“Oh right. Hey” Lydia shot up in her seat, worry settling in her gut “Is Allison okay? Did something happen, what--”  
“Allison is fine Lydia, she's asleep at the moment” Lydia let out a relieved sigh “How does this sound, when she wakes up I’ll drop her off at your house before my shift starts? If that's okay with your mother that is”  
“That's fine!” Lydia interjected “Thanks Mrs McCall....I'll speak to you later” Lydia smiled, trying not to let the disappointment seep into her voice. Hanging up she sighed dejectedly, driving home Lydia couldn't help but wonder if, by spending the night with Allison so frequently was having a negative effect on the older girl, she was still recovering from some serious injuries after all.  
Pushing the thoughts to the back of her mind, she set her mind to focus on her homework and texting Stiles back and forth, offering advice on how to tell his dad that he was currently dating Derek Hale (She knew the sheriff knew about the werewolves and Aisa and everything in between, he was after all dealing with the situation of Chris Argent skipping town) while aggressively cuddling the bear Allison had gifted her (she had named him Silver)

 

 

 

“Very you” Isaac nodded appreciatively as Allison walked down the stairs  
“Very Disney princess” Scott added taking in her blue dress  
“With a touch of the bad ass we know and love” Erica tugged on the collar of Allison's jacket  
“I feel bad for lying to her and making her go home” Allison frowned  
“She's fine” Stiles called from his seat “She's been doing homework and giving me coming out advice”  
“As you do” Allison smiled “Are you sure I look okay?” she asked the pack. Scott walked up to her and took her wrists in his hands  
“You look beautiful and Lydia is going to love this”  
“She better” Erica huffed “I'm going to be personally offended if she doesn't”  
“You don't even date her!” Stiles made a face  
“I've spent the last week helping with this date Stilinski, I’m emotionally invested now!” she snapped back  
“Guys?” Allison laughed  
“Right, yeah you look great” Stiles gave her a thumbs up  
“Totally hot” Erica nodded, the rest of the pack hummed. Stiles' phone vibrated in his hand  
“Derek's outside” He looked up to Allison and beamed “Show time! Have you got everything?”  
“I think so?”  
“Money?”  
“Check”  
“Phone?”  
“Check”  
“iPod?”  
“Check”  
“Gift?”  
“Check”  
“Knife?” Erica asked with a grin as Allison reaches the door  
“Check” Allison bent down to pat one of her boots and winked before waving as she walked out of the door  


 

Lydia is just adding the final answer to her history work when she hears it, she recognises the song instantly  
 _“Won't you come see about me? I'll be alone, dancing you know it baby...”  
_ Laughing, Lydia rolls off of her bed and walks over to the window, lifting the window open and leaning out slightly. Allison is stood in her backyard holding a portable speaker dock above her head, her grin visible from Lydia's room  
 _“Don't You Forget About Me. Don't Don't Don't Don't, Don't You Forget About Me”  
_ “What are you doing?” Lydia yells down  
“I'm being romantic!” Allison shouts over the music “Turns out it's pretty difficult to get your hands on a boom box nowadays!” she adds  
“Why are you in my backyard with a not boom box?” Lydia rested her chin in her hands  
“Well, I know how much you _love_ clichés... So I figured I’d borrow a few tricks from John Hughes”  
“Are we going to drive away on a lawnmower?”  
“Sadly not...” Allison sighed dramatically “But I do have a pretty awesome date planned, so do you want to come downstairs or do I have to come up there and carry you?”  
“You planned a date?” Lydia asked. Allison made a 'duh' sound. “I'm not dressed for a date!” Lydia grinned  
“Please, like you're ever anything other than perfect, now get down here so I can kiss you and we can go on our date please” Allison grinned, 'don't you forget about me' still playing above her. Lydia held out her hand signalling to give her five minutes and she disappeared into her room, getting changed speedily as the music outside continued to play. Just as she slipped on her heels, her phone went off, checking it she saw she had a text from Allison  
 _“I'll meet you by the front door xox”_  
  
Lydia opened the door and was face to face with Allison, who was still beaming. Allison leant forward to initiate a kiss  
“You. Look. Beautiful” She said between kisses  
“You too” Lydia grinned, pressing a final kiss to Allison's lips before pulling away and linking their fingers together “So, what's the plan?”  
“Well I already brought you flowers...” Allison tilts her head to wink at Lydia “Dinner down town” She grins as she leads Lydia to the car waiting, a figure looming by the doors  
“Holy shit Derek?” Lydia asked incredulously, the man was wearing a suit and trying his hardest not to look like a murderer  
“Derek's our chauffeur tonight” Allison mock whispered as Derek opened the door for them to get in, Allison walked around and got in the other side while Lydia climbed in, Derek closed the door behind her and walked around to the drivers seat  
“How did you get him to agree to this?”  
“Turns out saving the world earns you some blackmail privileges” Allison winked, leaning across the leather to kiss Lydia again “Also I spent like two hours cleaning this car today, so he owed me”  
“How long have you been planning this?” Lydia asked with a giggle  
“Long enough, did you like your gifts?”  
“I did, the roses were beautiful” Lydia cupped Allison's chin with her hand and pulled her in for a kiss “You weren't asleep earlier were you?”  
“No” Allison shook her head “I wanted to surprise you at your house...I'm sorry”  
“I forgive you on the grounds that you are a romantic dork”

“We're here” Derek called from the front of the car, Allison beamed and patted him on the shoulder before climbing out and running around to Lydia's side to open the door  
“My lady” Allison held out her arm for Lydia to take  
  
  
They walk out of the restaurant two hours later, Allison swinging their hands between them, Lydia realised that from the minute she opened her window to right now, she hadn't seen the brunettes smile falter once, the thought just made Lydia beam even more  
“You should have let me paid half” She said  
“Nope I planned it, I pay for it” Allison said, kissing Lydia on the cheek for good measure as they walk to where Derek is still parked, she opens the door for Lydia to get in and walks around to the other side and lets herself in  
“Ready?” Derek asked with a smile  
“You know it” Allison winked, flashing Lydia a look

“What else do you have planned?” Lydia asked  
“Patience grasshopper” Allison replied, wrapping an arm around Lydia and holding her close  
  
Derek pulls up to the reserve and gets out, walking around to let Lydia out  
“Why are we here?” Lydia asked as Allison walks around to her  
“I figured we could take a walk” she shrugged  
“Is that safe?”  
“Me and Derek spent two hours out here planning the route and used every protection spell, charm and rune we could find in all of the books we have” Allison replied “It's safe” she adds, her smile faltering for the smallest of seconds  
“Okay... But only because you put so much thought into it” Lydia mock sighed, her grin letting Allison know that she's only playing around. Allison's flashes her dimples and leans forward to kiss her before turning to whisper something to Derek and kissing him on the cheek. She holds her hand out for Lydia to take and leads her towards the trees  
“Sweetie I don't want to burst your bubble or anything but....” Lydia trailed off as she spots glass lanterns, lit up with candles, creating a clear path for them to follow  
“Like I said, I've been planning this for a few days” she turns her head to look at Lydia, flashing a goofy grin “Impressed?” she asked  
“Very” Lydia nodded  
“Then I’m glad”  
They walked in silence, Lydia focused intensely on where she was going, Allison however, never took her eyes off of Lydia, guiding her through the forest (Lydia suspected she had a comment about her choice to wear heels on her lips, but Allison never spoke up about it) Lydia was about to ask Allison _what_ she was staring at when they reached the clearing and Lydia couldn’t have stopped the squeak that came out of her mouth if she tried, every other tree was wrapped up in fairy lights, larger glass lanterns hanging from the stronger branches holding candles. It looked like a miniature galaxy, like Allison had pulled the stars from the heavens and placed them in the clearing just for the purpose of making Lydia happy. Lydia turned to look at Allison, who was still watching her, an unreadable expression on her face  
“It's beautiful” Lydia gasped  
“Yeah?” Allison asked, Lydia took both of her hands and rubbed her thumb over the back of the bandaged hand  
“Yeah” Lydia replied earnestly, losing herself in the way Allison's eyes sparkle with the help of the fairy lights. Allison smiles and let's Lydia lead her to where there's a picnic blanket and basket waiting “A picnic?”  
“For later” Allison shrugged as they sat down. Both girls lay on their backs, looking up to the stars. Lydia spent a while trying to point out the constellations to Allison, holding her hand as they traced the patterns in the sky before giving up in a fit of giggles that eventually fell into silence, Lydia rubbing patterns into Allison's hand with her thumb, moving down to the spot on her wrist where Allison’s pulse was thundering away  
“You know” Allison whispered “With everything that has happened out here, it's so easy to forget how beautiful the forest is” her eyes still looking at the stars above them  
“Everybody gets used to beauty eventually”  
“And yet...” There's a moment of silence and Lydia turns her head to look at Allison who is studying her, eyes mapping out Lydia's face “I haven't gotten used to you yet” Lydia tries to speak, but the words are caught in her throat, the silence stretches out between them but neither girl feels the need to fill it, instead she reached up slowly and lets her hand rest on Allison's face, her eyes flit down to Allison's throat and sees the muscles constrict. Allison's eyes are still focused on her until the moment their lips meet, they kiss slowly, exploratory, because they have all the time in the world, it's just them in their own little infinity, their own part of the galaxy. Their own place in space and time where nobody can ruin this moment. Lydia breaks the kiss but doesn't pull away.  
“I love you” Lydia sighs  
“I know, I love you too”  
“I wish I could write poetry” Lydia laments. Allison pulls away at that and laughs “What?” Lydia raised an eyebrow  
“You're Lydia Martin, you can do anything” Allison reminds her. Lydia huffs “You did It you know”  
“Did what?” Lydia asked, Allison smiles at her once more and turns her head so that she's looking back at the sky above  
“'I would move the stars themselves for you' that's what you said that night” Allison closes her eyes, Lydia watches as her smile grows “You almost tore the world in half bringing me back, that in itself is a form of poetry” Allison feels movement beside her and opens her eyes as Lydia settles herself on top of Allison “What's wrong?” She asks when she notices Lydia's expression.  
“It's you” Lydia reaches down for Allison's hand and links them with her own, and settles their hands on Allison's stomach “You are so busy being you, that you have no idea how incredible you are.” Lydia tilted her head back and laughed and Allison found herself completely caught off guard by how amazing Lydia looked lit up by the stars and fairy lights, she looked like some kind of goddess “Allison” Lydia's voice pulls her from her thoughts “You have a talent for finding romance in the smallest of details, you can find beauty in the darkness and hope when there is none, it's all real with you, it all comes to you so naturally... I _thrived_ on control, but you? You're like the eye of the storm, it can be complete chaos around you but here? It's perfect, it feels calm and it works, everything flows and every minute with you is beautiful”  
Allison laughs and shifts so she can sit up with Lydia now sitting in her lap. Allison's removes her left hand from Lydia's and uses it to brush her thumb along Lydia's bottom lip, leaning forward so their lips were almost brushing as she moves her hand to cup Lydia's cheek  
“And you say you don't write poetry” She says as her lips meet Lydia's. She let's Lydia take control, let's her push Allison down against the blanket, lets her pull off her jacket and reach behind her to feel for the zip,  
“so we're just going to have sex anywhere _except_ the perfectly good beds we own?” she manages to gasp out, her hands reaching around to pull at Lydia's dress  
  
“Wait... was Derek waiting for us?” Lydia looked up, her chin resting on Allison's stomach  
“I told him I’d text him if we needed a ride”  
“So you were expecting sex In the woods?” Lydia raised an eyebrow and smirked  
“I was _expecting_ us to talk and eat the picnic and fall asleep” Allison answered “Honestly!” she added when Lydia scoffed  
“I believe you” Lydia replied in a tone that distinctly said that she didn't. Allison rolled her eyes but said nothing, she reached over to where her purse lay next to their clothes (Allison was glad that she had thought ahead to bring a spare picnic blanket which was now draped over them to keep the chill off) and felt around inside until she pulled out a small black velvet box and held it in front of Lydia who stared at the box for a moment  
“What's that?”  
“Just open it” Allison muttered, her eyes not leaving Lydia's. Lydia shifted so she could take the box and opened it  
“Oh wow” Lydia gasped, pulling out the silver (anatomically correct) heart necklace “Allison... It's beautiful”  
“You like it?”  
“I love it” Allison took the necklace from her and pulled Lydia back down  
“I figured you wouldn't appreciate one of those standard hearts” she laughed as she tried to unclasp it, cursing her injured hand  
“They are grossly inaccurate” Lydia muttered into her shoulder as Allison fastened the chain around her neck “I'm not going to lie though Allison” she pulled back to look into chocolate orbs “For a minute there I thought you were going to propose”  
Allison laughed and tangled their fingers together “One day Lydia, soul mates or not, but we're sixteen and seventeen. I don't think we're ready for that”  
Lydia pushes their hands above Allison's head and brushes their lips in a chaste kiss  
“So long as you're by my side, I’m ready for anything”  
“Except marriage?”  
“Except marriage” Lydia agreed with a laugh

 

 

 

The inspiration for the clearing scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I quoted TFIOS because emotions
> 
> Also there's probably only going to be two more chapters, but they're going to be super super long because they span over like the next five years (Does that make sense? I hope it makes sense)
> 
> Also JFC it's hard to incorporate images into chapters (THIS IS WHY I WRITE AND NOTHING ELSE)


	21. Friends of Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack try to settle into "normal" life   
> Naturally that will never happen because come on, it's beacon hills

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so wow it's been a while  
> So i'm extending how many chapters there's going to be because there's SO MUCH left to this story (But i'm guessing like 4 or 5 chapters?)  
> Also this chapter takes place over a good few months so line breaks show a timeskip i guess?   
> Idk  
> I'm exhausted  
> ENJOY
> 
> (can you spot the buffy quote?)

Allison walked into school on Monday with the pack surrounding her, Lydia was by her side, clutching her hand.  
"Do you have the feeling that we're being watched?" Lydia smirked, Allison glanced around, Lydia wasn't wrong, almost every student in the hallway had frozen, eyes focused on them. Allison leant close and whispered in Lydia's ear,  
"What was the cover story again?"  
"Car accident" Stiles supplied  
"Just say it's too traumatic to talk about" Lydia kissed her on the cheek before turning to glare at some students still lingering around  
"It would be so much easier to just show them that we're all werewolves and spend our free time hunting the things that go bump in the night"  
"Because that wouldn't send us on a first class trip on the crazy train" Erica scoffed as they walked through the halls, students parting as they walked  
  
"Allison?" Stiles leant forward in his seat  
"Yeah?" Allison and Lydia turned to face him  
"How do you plan on writing?" He asked, looking pointedly towards her hand  
"Magic" she winked  
"No but really--"  
"I'm being serious" Allison dead panned "Look, I can hold the pen" Allison demonstrated as such (though with great difficulty) "And then I just use my telekinesis to hold it steady and write" she smiled as she wrote Stiles' name on the page  
"Fucking magic man, It's so bad ass"  
"I have rehab three times a week though" Allison added  
"You might be able to take the bandage off this week" Lydia smiled, Allison hummed in response and turned back to face the front of the class, reaching for Lydia's right hand with her left, they held hands throughout the rest of the lesson (there was a moment where Allison's hand cramped up and she started shaking it, leaving her pen writing on it's own in front of her, but Stiles was quick enough to lean forward and grab it before anybody saw it)

 

Stiles came bounding up to her after second period, wide eyed  
"Oh no, what happened?"  
"Greenberg... Said some.... Not entirely nice things about you and may have mocked your driving skills...."  
"Stiles, what happened?" Allison closed her locker

"Lydia may have tried to attack him and now the rest of the pack want to kill him" Stiles exclaimed as Lydia stormed up to them  
"Lydia!" Allison span towards her "Are you-" Lydia cut her off by pinning her against the locker, licking her way inside Allison's mouth instantly, Allison whimpered into her mouth and melted into Lydia's touch  
"Hi" She whispered as Lydia pulled away  
"Hey"  
"Is that how we greet one another now?" Stiles asked with a smirk "Because I'm totally on board with that"  
"Quiet Stilinski" Lydia glared at him  
"What did you do to Greenberg?" Allison asked  
"Nothing" Lydia huffed "Scott and Isaac grabbed me before I could punch him"  
"Instead she verbally eviscerated him" Erica beamed as she appeared, Lydia sighed and let Allison wrap her up in a hug  
"It was pointless, like he knows what any of those words mean" She pouted, Allison turned to Stiles, a wicked grin on her lips  
"Where is he now?"  
"He has chemistry next period" Stiles answered, Allison nodded thoughtfully and looked down to Lydia who had her head buried in Allison's neck  
"There are sprinklers in the chem labs right?" she asked. Lydia pulled away and looked to Allison, a grin spreading over her lips  
"You're a genius" Lydia tilted her head up to press a kiss to Allison's lips "I love you"  
  


  
The pack were lounging where all of their cars were parked, watching as Greenberg walked down the steps scowling as he moved towards his own car  
"You're sure it won't work?" Scott asked  
"I zapped it good" Allison replied "That battery should be fried"  
They watched in glee as Greenberg tried to start his car, swearing as it spluttered and died, in a rage he hit the steering wheel, activating the air bag which just made the pack laugh even harder  
"Holy shit" Stiles doubled over "We should get out of here" he gasps out  
"We hanging out later?" Erica asked  
"I have an appointment" Allison held her hand up in way of explanation, she looked over to Stiles "I'd suggest the diner but it's best experienced at two in the morning" she shrugged  
"We'll think of something" Stiles slapped her on the back "Have fun at the hospital" he grinned. Allison groaned as Lydia led her to the car

 

  
Allison waited for the doctor to leave the room before snapping her head to look at Lydia  
"Months?! Lydia he said it can take months" she hissed. Lydia squeezed her hand reassuringly  
"There has to be a magic out, something to speed up the process" Lydia replied. The doctor walked back into the room, he handed her a block with finger indentations and began to talk her through the exercises she was to do daily, he turned away to write something in her file  
"This is rehab?" Lydia hissed "Jesus how much is this costing?"  
"Too much" Allison replied, the doctor flashing them a glare showing he could clearly hear them  
  


  
"What a waste of time" Allison huffed as they got into the car "Squeeze weird gel block and stretch fingers, google told me that!" she looked over to Lydia who was typing away in her phone  
"We're going to the diner for dinner, after that waste of time we need cheeseburgers and milkshakes"  
"God I love you" Allison beamed  
"I know" Lydia winked, she leant across the console to kiss Allison "I love you too"  
  
  
"Seriously? THAT'S your rehab?" Erica glared at the block on the table as though it had personally offended her  
"Yep" Allison sighed as she threw a fry into her mouth "Total bullshit"  
"And you still have to go there three times a week?"  
"I'm hoping Mrs McCall can pull some strings" Allison shrugged  
"I like this place" Boyd looked around "it's quiet"  
"You should see it at 2am" the waitress, Denise smiled as she approached them, "More coffee?" she asked Derek  
"Thank you" He smiled as he held out his mug  
"Good to see you're okay" Denise smiled at Allison before going back to her spot behind the counter  
"She deserves all of the tips" Stiles grinned  
"She's so nice" Danny added  
"Hey! So, what do we do now?" Stiles asked, leaning back into Derek  
"Be as close to normal teenagers as normal? I mean, we still have to make sure you three" Lydia looks pointedly at Isaac, Boyd and Erica "Don't get held back a grade" Erica made a dismissive sound "But I guess we start looking at colleges?"  
"We can make it into a miniature vacation" Scott smiled "God knows we need it" the rest of the pack nod in agreement  
"We can't just all leave Beacon Hills unprotected" Allison frowned  
"That's why I was thinking we start looking into stronger spells?" Lydia turned to face Allison

"What?"  
"We use a stronger protection spell, keep out all the nasty from Beacon hills"  
"That could work" Derek nodded, Stiles' cell began to ring so he excused himself quickly to go outside to take it  
"But the book Willow gave me is only basic magic, the spells I used for our date only lasted 24 hours, and unless you want to teach the sheriff magic..."  
"It's not like we're leaving right now Alli..." Scott interrupted, "We have ages before we can really think about taking a college road trip"  
"We should keep up with the training that we were doing" Danny spoke up "self defence and shit"  
"And contingency plans" Allison agreed, taking a pull on her milkshake, Lydia darted across the small distance to kiss her and pulled back, licking her lips appreciatively  
"Good?" Allison laughed raising an eyebrow at Lydia  
"Strawberries" Lydia hummed  
"Okay..." Stiles walked back in and stopped in front of the table "That was dad... a passer-by called in an abandoned car... He went to check it out" He scratched his head and let Derek pull him into the booth "It was Deaton, he's pretty mangled"  
"The chimera?"  
"That's the bet anyway.... 'animal attack'" Stiles nodded, mimicking air quotes "Closed case"  
"I can't believe he was on her side the entire time" Scott sighed “What about the animals?”  
"Well... we're bound to get a new vet eventually right?" Isaac frowned  
"ALSO" Stiles interrupted them "All of his belongings were in the boot of his trunk"  
"His books?"  
"Dad's going to drop them around your place" Stile says to Scott  
"Well shit that's convenient" Allison scratched her head "I kinda feel bad he got mauled by a chimera"  
"Pretty good karma for putting you in a coma if you ask me" Lydia muttered, her grip tightening on Allison's hand. Allison smiled at her and offered Lydia her milkshake who took it with a smile

 

* * *

 

 

"So anybody can learn magic? Erica asks one day as Lydia, Allison, Stiles and Danny are surrounded by books, it was a nice afternoon so they had grabbed the books, some weapons that Chris had left behind for them and headed out to the Hale house  
"More or less" Lydia nodded  
"Even wolves?"  
"It's harder for wolves" Stiles replied, "But if you commit--"  
"And I’m bored" Erica threw her hand up and ran away to tackle Isaac  
"Shit, Deaton had one hell of a collection"  
"Is it okay if I digitize these?" Stiles asked Allison "It'd be easier if we put them into kindle format, that way we have backups!"  
Isaac walked up to them, dragging Scott with him and pulled a book from the pile, flicking through it with interested eyes  
"Is that wise?" Danny asked "Last time Isaac had a magic book he summoned Norse warriors..." Isaac stuck out his tongue  
"Technically that was a curse, I freed them thank you very much" he lay across the floor and rested his head in Scott's lap "Besides, it's not like I can just say..." he squints at the page "Librum incendere, and expect...."  
The book caught fire, Stiles and Danny scrambled away while Lydia just leant forward and closed the book, extinguishing the flames  
"Isaac, don't speak Latin in front of the books" Lydia sighed wearily, pinching the bridge of her nose  
"Sorry" he muttered, placing the slightly smouldering book onto the dirt  
"Scott, keep your boyfriend away from the dangerous magic books" Stiles sat back down  
"I'm not allowed to use them but you are?"  
"I actually have a level of magical aptitude thank you very much" Stiles shot back  
"Oh Jesus" Allison sighed, moving so she was lying with her head in Lydia's lap, her hair pillowing out around her  
"So we're really going to fix this place up?" Erica asks as she and Boyd join them  
"That's the hope" Derek calls as he walks out of the house  
"Where you been sour wolf?"  
"I was checking out the foundation, I wanted to make sure it wouldn't collapse at any given moment"  
"And?" Lydia asked, "What's the verdict?"  
"Well...." Derek hesitated "I want to get a second opinion first, and we still need to work out funding and stuff.... But I don't see why we can't start drawing up blueprints?" he was looking at Lydia  
"Well, this is good news" she grinned, leaning down to press a kiss to Allison's forehead, earning a giggle from the older girl  
  
  
"Do you know anything about drawing blueprints?" Allison asked, they were both on the bed, Lydia typing away on the laptop while Allison lay sprawled out beside her  
"No" Lydia admitted, "But I’m willing to learn"  
Allison hummed and sat up, pressing a kiss to Lydia's shoulder blade "You don't need to be perfect at everything Lydia"  
"Do you trust Derek to be in complete charge of your future home?" Allison could see Lydia's raised eyebrow in the reflection of the laptop  
"Okay, fair point" Allison relented, she swung her legs off of the bed and felt the carpet under her feet "Want anything from downstairs?"  
"You're heading down?"  
"I need a snack" Allison shrugged  
"Gummy worms?"  
"On it" Allison tapped her lips expectantly and leant forward, Lydia rolled her eyes but closed the distance anyway. Allison padded down the stairs (making sure she left the door open, a side effect of drawing the soundproofing rune in permanent marker was that it was....well, permanent. They really needed to look into that)  
"Heeey Alli" Isaac waved as she reached the bottom of the stairs, she waved back  
"Where's Scott?"  
"Scott is here" Scott walked out of the kitchen "I just ordered pizza, plenty to go around" he smiled  
"I'll ask Lydia" Allison grinned as he ruffled her hair as they passed "She's pretty focused right now"  
"The blueprint thing?" Isaac asked as she walked out, various snacks in her arms "Why? She lives here" He frowned  
"What are you talking about Lahey?" Allison laughed  
"He's right Alli, since you moved in she's slept outside this house... what? once?"  
"And that was the night you had sex in the wood"  
"YES THANK YOU LAHEY" Allison glared  
"I'm just saying" he shrugged "Mrs McCall walks in expecting to see all four of us here"  
"Right, well" Allison gestures towards the stairs "The queen awaits" she winks  
"Pizza's going to be here in half an hour!" Scott calls after her, Allison hums in acknowledgement and practically runs into her room, kicking the door closed behind her and dumping the contents in her arms on the bed  
"Jesus, Allison" Lydia laughed "I asked for gummy worms"  
"There are gummy worms in there somewhere" Allison shrugged as she flopped down onto the bed, her head brushing against Lydia's knee "Scott ordered pizza"  
"You know, when the pack has all moved into Derek's, if you guys are expecting nothing but take-out you're all going to be in for a shock"  
"I don't doubt that for a second" Allison stretches, her arms blocking Lydia's view of the laptop, Allison grins and flips over and shifts so she's lying across Lydia's lap, pushing the laptop onto the bed and closing it with a flick of her wrist  
"What's up?" Lydia asked, pulling Allison with her until Lydia has her back against the headboard and Allison lying on her back in between Lydia's legs  
"Nothings up" Allison laughed as she reached blindly for the gummy worms and held them up for Lydia to take  
"But?" Lydia took the bag and opened them, resting the bag on Allison's stomach  
"When was the last time you slept at home?" Allison grabbed a handful of the sweets. Lydia made a face and rested her chin on top of Allison's head  
"For the full night? When we had the argument... After the fight with Aisa. While you were in the hospital, I only went home for clothes, I either slept at the hospital or I stayed with Danny, why?"  
"Isaac said you lived here, I didn't realise" Allison laughed, turning her head slightly so Lydia could see a flash of dimples. Lydia looked around the room, noticing how her belongings seemed to dominate the room, how her make up held the most space, or how her clothes took up almost the entire closet  
"I think...." Allison pulled Lydia from her thoughts "When you plan out our room at the new house, you should incorporate a walk in closet" Lydia could hear the grin in her voice  
"I might just do that" Lydia smiled. Allison held a gummy worm up for Lydia to take, grinning Lydia leant forward and took the treat in her mouth, letting her teeth nip at the tips of Allison's fingers, feeling the girl tense in her arms  
"What does your mom think?" Allison asked after a minute  
"About us?" Lydia asked  
"I was going to ask what she thought of the fact that apart from coming home to gather belongings you don't go back, but that too I guess?"  
"I don't know" Lydia shrugged "I'm not even sure she's noticed I’ve been gone, we rarely crossed paths as it was you know?"  
Allison hummed  
"Have you spoken to your dad?" Lydia asked  
"He sent me a text, he got to wherever he and his hunter buddies decided to move to, he opened an account for me and I should get a letter about it in the next few days.... But that was it" she sighed as she settled more comfortably into Lydia's embrace  
"Parents" Lydia huffed, Allison tilted her head back and laughed, her eyes finding Lydia's, Lydia leant forward to kiss her, their noses bumping awkwardly  
"So, want to go down for pizza? We can watch a movie with the boys or something" Allison suggested, Lydia hummed and let Allison go so she could get up  
"We could see if the rest of the pack wants to come by" Lydia said as took Allison's outstretched hand  
"Sounds good" she grinned

 

* * *

 

 

It was a month later when Allison felt the bond grow, she had been lying on the sofa, Lydia painting her nails while Erica, Boyd, Scott, Isaac and Danny were playing video games when she had picked up the smell of leather and some expensive smelling cologne and followed it until she could see Stiles through someone else’s eyes. Allison shot up, feeling Lydia's hand slip and a trail of nail varnish run up her arm  
“Allison!” Lydia chastised, her eyes softening when she saw her expression, “What's wrong?”  
“I think I was just in Derek's mind” she whispered, all sounds and movements stopped she glanced down to the streak of violet along her arm  
“Seriously Argent?” Erica asked, the game paused behind her “Was it dirty thoughts?” She grinned wickedly  
“I couldn't read his mind, I was just there”  
“What did you see?”  
“Stiles in the passenger seat gesturing wildly”  
“Sounds about right” Boyd muttered  
“So the bond is getting stronger?” Lydia asked, she moved so she wasn't hanging on the edge of the sofa and Allison's legs were placed either side of her  
“I think so” Allison nodded  
  


  
Derek and Stiles walked in ten minutes later, Derek heading straight towards Allison and crouching down in front of her  
“I told you it would get stronger” he smiled  
“You knew I was there? I couldn't hear you” Allison frowned  
“Because I was to far away, it'll get stronger when it stretches to the rest of the pack”  
“Whoa hold up” Erica held a hand out “Argent is going to be able to read our minds?”  
“It's not like that!” Allison huffed “It's like.... It's like there's a room in the back of my mind and Lydia can go there and I can talk to her in my mind, but if she were to go out now I could follow the connection so I can know where she is”  
“That's really cool” Isaac tilted his head to one side “But why did the bond stretch to Derek first?”  
“He's the alpha” Lydia made a 'duh' face “I'm surprised it took this long to be honest though”  
“Who do you think will be next?” Isaac asked  
“SCOTT” Erica, Boyd, Stiles and yelled the same time as Derek, Danny, Scott and Lydia yelled “STILES!”  
“I think Scott too” Isaac agreed “Allison?”  
“I don't know” she shrugged  
“Let's make it interesting” Lydia grinned “Losing team buys dinner”  
“Oh you are so on Martin”  
“You guys do realise you're betting on my powers right?”  
“Oh please, I’ve been putting bets on you all since we met” Erica rolled her eyes “Which reminds me Mahealani, you still owe me twenty bucks”  
“Oh fuck yeah” Danny sighed, reluctantly pulling out his wallet and handing Erica a couple of tens “We made a bet on how long it would take for you and Lydia to get together” he shrugged  
“And I said it'd be before the end of this school year” Erica beamed  
“I said senior year” Danny added  
“Well... at least you both had faith in us” Lydia chuckled

  
  
“Why do you think it'll be Stiles?” Allison asked once they were in bed that night, wrapped up in the blankets and each others arms  
“Well for a start he's mated to the alpha so that has to have some weird repercussions right?” Allison snorted quietly “That and... Well you guys got really close over the last couple of months, the way he got super protective over you during that time we weren't speaking, the way you're both weirdly in sync with one another, the fact he fought by your side during the final battle, It just makes sense”  
“Then who?” Allison asked, stifling a yawn with her fist  
“I would say Scott...”  
“But?”  
“But he shot you”  
“You know I don't blame him for that”  
“No, but your magic might, right? So I’m going to say, Danny, for similar reasons, he fought with you against Aisa, then Scott... Then Isaac, Erica and Boyd”  
“Those are your theories?” Allison asked  
“Yep”  
“Well, you're rarely wrong” Allison shrugged and pressed a kiss to Lydia's lips  
“Damn right”  
  
  
Lydia was right, because of course she was, she's Lydia god-damn Martin. It happens in chemistry two days later and neither of them was expecting it (Derek said later on that it was because of how close they were to one another when it happened)  
Allison had been doodling in the corner of her notebook humming a song in her head for the majority of the lesson, it had been some stupid top of the charts pop song that had come on the radio while she and Lydia had been making out in the parking lot and now it was stuck in her head  
 _“Jesus, what is this fucking song”  
_ “OH MY GOD IT'S 'CAN'T REMEMBER TO FORGET YOU' BY SHAKRIA AND RIHANNA OKAY?” Stiles screamed from behind her, the entire class jumped and was staring at him with raised eyebrows, that was the moment the pack realised. Lydia just smiled, eyed Erica and said,  
“I think you owe us dinner” before turning around  
“Oh my god” Stiles buried his head in his hands when realisation dawned on him  
 _“Sorry Stiles”  
“It's okay” _ Allison heard him sigh behind her  
  
The bond reaches Danny by the final bell  


 

* * *

 

  
Allison watched Lydia a lot, it was a habit. She sometimes wondered if It creeped the younger girl out, but Lydia had never voiced such concerns so she just continued to do it, she wanted to memorise Lydia, every aspect of her, the thing was, there was so many layers to Lydia, sides that she never let anybody see. When she had first met Lydia, the girl hid her knowledge, focused instead on maintaining the hierarchy of high school, only occasionally letting people see glimpses into her mind, the queen bee Lydia was gone, Lydia had said to her one day during lunch (they had skipped out to go to the mall) that what was the point in a head girl status when they knew what was out there?  
Lydia never bothered to hide her intelligence around school, she had the best grades in the year and she was damn well proud of it.  
But Allison knew she still hid from the school, never fully letting her hair down until it was just her and Allison together, she still walked the halls like a queen, Allison almost always by her side and more often than not with the pack trailing behind her. Allison felt sorry for the students at the school, they would never get to a glimpse of the enigma that is Lydia Martin.  
The Lydia that would hang out with the pack was slightly more carefree, Latin rolling off of her tongue like she was born speaking it, laughing between slices of pizza and playing video games, but at the same time she was focused, dedicated to learning about the supernatural world, mastering plans of attack and recently, learning about real estate.  
But then there was the Lydia that Allison had only really started to meet during their time preparing and during the battle with Aisa, the Lydia that had calmed her down during a meltdown, the Lydia who had admitted to Scott that she was not okay, that she was scared for Allison's life, the Lydia who had taught her magic and saved her from a coma and had stitched her up when she had been injured and cried before they made love because she loved Allison  _that_ much, the Lydia who not so secretly loved clichés.  
“What?” Lydia's voice pulled her from her thoughts, tilting her head at Allison  
“I love you” Allison replied, Lydia grinned, and that was her goofy grin, a grin that had been appearing more when in the company of the pack.  
“I love you too” Lydia kissed her and went back to finishing up her homework, Allison looked down at her own work, it hadn't been touched, how could she work when there was Lydia sat in front of her?  
“What time does practice finish?” Lydia asked, Allison looked up to the clock  
“Any time now”  
“Good, I want to head up to Derek's before it gets dark” Lydia replied, Allison grinned because Lydia just makes her so fucking happy.  
They stay in silence, Lydia writing in answers on the page in front of her while Allison folds her arms on the table, rests her chin on them and just watches, they stay like that until Stiles calls them to tell them they'll be ready in the next ten minutes. Lydia takes Allison's hand and guides her to the cars where the pack are waiting for them, Stiles and Danny hitch a ride because Stiles' Jeep is in the shop again, they fill the journey with mindless chatter and Stiles asks if it's  _normal_ for him to miss running through the woods in the middle of night killing things

  
They pull up outside the Hale house and Allison is out first, Lydia is in the middle of telling Danny a story (if her wild, Stiles-esque gesturing is anything to go by) so she walks with Stiles who's telling her about lacrosse and how for a wolf, Scott still kinda sucks  
“But don't tell him that!” Stiles exclaimed  
“He already heard!” Scott yells from somewhere in the distance and the laughter around Allison is magical, they aren't normal teenagers, the furthest from it in fact, they can never be normal again- but why would they want to be?  
Allison opens her mouth to reply but she can hear laughter and footsteps rushing towards her, a weight lands on her back and a pair of legs wrap around her waist and arms around her chest, Allison's hands reach up to steady the arms as the smell of strawberries and vanilla fills her senses, Lydia's hair brushing against her cheek, her laughter reaching her ears. Allison holds onto Lydia's arms and spins around, loving the squeal it earns her, the tightening of arms around her chest. She laughs with Lydia and carries her the rest of the distance to the house, Stiles is by Allison's side singing loudly and horribly off key, but Allison joins in and they sing together and they all eventually collapse into a heap behind the Hale house.

  
Allison runs her hands through Lydia's hair, pulling out stray branches and leaves, the result of an impromptu wrestling match/make out session, the Lydia at school wouldn't have accepted this and a few weeks ago, the pack Lydia wouldn't have let anybody see her like this.  
Lydia pulls her in for a kiss, the collective groans of the pack nothing more than background noise  
They set up their respective tents and Stiles helps Allison update the protection spells around the property

 

  
Derek sets up a decent sized camp-fire and they all make smores  
“I like this time more than when we camped in your living room” Stiles glared at Allison  
“Well obviously, you're dating Derek Hale and you have both of your eyebrows”  
“Wait what?” Erica asked and Scott tells the story of how Lydia copping a feel led to Allison burning Stiles' eyebrow off  
“IT WAS AN ACCIDENT” Allison huffed  
“Thankfully there's no accident's like that any more” Lydia winked  
  
By the time the pack retire to their tents that night, the bond has reached them all

 

They paint the silencing rune on the door of their tent before they settle against one another  
“You've been staring at me all day”  
“I always stare at you” Allison points out  
“True” Lydia nodded, and rolled onto her side, Allison turned her head to face her “But you seemed distracted, like you were in a world of your own, what were you thinking about?”  
“You” Allison smiled “Always you”  
“What about me?”  
“You've opened yourself up to the pack, you act like you around them”  
“I've always acted like myself around them” Lydia frowned  
“More like you then” Allison propped herself up on her elbow “You stopped the high school girl act a while ago, but you still had two different sides, the pack you and the side of you I’ve only ever seen, I think those two are finally starting to meet”  
“I didn't even notice”  
“You jumped on my back wearing heels, you sang dumb pop songs and we rolled around in the dirt in front of the pack, I mean, you still won't let anybody other than me, Scott or Isaac see you without make-up, and you flat out refuse to admit that you love John Hughes movies to anybody but me, but you're more like you around them now”  
“Allison...” Lydia sat up fully “I think you know me better than I know myself”  
“That's impossible, you're Lydia Martin, you know everything” Allison grinned and closed her eyes. She could feel Lydia's gaze on her own and the silence between them stretched on as she felt Lydia move until she was settled on top of her  
“Allison” Lydia sighed, cupping Allison's chin and tipping her head back, Allison opened her eyes so their gazes met, Allison's hands settled on her waist, there was something breathtaking about the way Lydia said her name “You know me better than anybody else and I think I know you better than anyone else, but I want to know you better, there's still so much I don't know about you, things I should know, things we should know about each other and I--”  
“Lydia” Allison laughed, Lydia looked put off by being interrupted but stayed silent “We have our entire lives to map out each others bodies, to learn what makes each other tick, we have time. We have all the time in the world, just you and me”  
“You and me”  
  


  
The rest of the weekend was spent with Derek and Lydia trying to teach the rest of the pack how to tune in to the bond  
"Think of it like a door" Lydia sighed, rubbing her temples "The seeking each other out is like an automatic thing, it's second nature, but if you want to talk to each other you have to go in through the door"  
"But Allison can control who can come in" Derek added  
"So, say we're at school, I’ll leave the door open so we can have open connection, but when we leave I’ll close it"  
"So what if Allison is like unconscious or something? How would we be able to use the bond if she can't open the door?" Stiles asked, Lydia and Derek exchanged looks  
"Then Lydia opens it" Allison states matter of factly, turning to look at their dumbfounded expressions "What? She has the key to my heart, so it just makes sense she has the key to my mind as well" Allison shrugs matter of factly. The pact fell silent as they mulled the information over, Derek eventually clapped his hands together, the sound echoing through the trees,  
"Well then!" He said brightly, turning to Allison "Shall we see how far apart we can be?"  
"WE CAN PLAY HIDE AND SEEK" Stiles yelled  
"It doesn't really work with werewolves though" Danny frowned  
"Details" Stiles waved his hand dismissively  
"Okay then, split up into groups of three, make sure you all have a phone with you"  
  


  
That was how Allison found herself carrying Lydia on her back while Scott tells them what really happened during lacrosse practice when he tensed up, Allison felt her magic hum almost instantly, Allison walked over to a tree where a long streak of dried blood stained the wood, a bloodied hand print resting just above it, absent-mindedly Allison pressed her hand against the print, Lydia's own hand came to rest on the skin  
"This was right before I came through the clearing" Allison explained "I had to take a moment to make sure I wasn't going to pass out" she added with a laugh  
"We can go..." Scott began, already moving towards the way they had come as Lydia hopped off of her back, taking Allison's injured hand in her own, Allison had been wearing a bandage less and less nowadays, only wearing it when they were at school, the movement was still limited, but Allison could manage to close her hand around Lydia's (it would ache later, but it was worth it)  
"I want to see it" Lydia whispered, eyes darting to Allison, who nodded back in confirmation and let Lydia guide her into the clearing, it had remained practically untouched since they had been there last, Lydia stared at the tree that she had been tied to, her gaze flicking over to the tree the portal had emerged from, Lydia squeezed Allison's hand gently and led the pair over to _the_ tree, Allison dropped Lydia's hand and took point and crouched in front the tree, running her hand over the back, flakes of blood crumbling against her touch  
"I can't believe we haven't been here since that day"  
"Why would we want to?" Lydia asked, crouching beside her  
"Closure? I don't know" Allison laughed "It feels like it happened so long ago"  
"It was over a month ago"  
Allison sighed, pulling her hand away from the tree and standing up, Lydia looked up at her and let Allison pull her up "It feels like so much longer" she laughed "Can you hear the pack?" she asked them  
"I'll call them" Scott patted her shoulder  
"You okay?"  
"Totally" Allison flashed a lazy grin and grabbed Lydia's hands "This was where it all ended"  
"It was where you saved the world"  
"we" Allison corrected "We saved the world"  
"And yet the majority of the world will never know" Lydia mused  
"It's the price we pay" Allison shrugged, swinging their hands between them, Scott walked back into their view  
"Derek is working out the distance, we should head back, get the tents down so we can head home" He smiled, Allison turned back to Lydia  
"Want a lift?" She winked  
"Of course" Lydia kissed her quickly with a giggle

 

 

"So...." Lydia rolled over in the bed, so she was sprawled out over Allison's body "I brought you a gift"  
"You did?" Allison lifted her head up  
"Yeah, can you get the lights?" Lydia asked as she got up, Allison hummed and clicked her fingers, turning on the lamps on either side of the bed (her newest trick) Lydia giggled and walked over to where her bag sat and bent over, rummaging through it's contents, Allison sat up and rested her weight on her elbows, humming appreciatively at the sight of Lydia in her shorts and vest  
"Stop staring at my ass" Lydia huffed  
"It started it" Allison pouted as Lydia span around and climbed onto the bed, caging Allison's body with her own and holding out a purple velvet box. Allison took the box and opened it, pulling out a necklace with a key pendant  
"I brought it just after you gave me this one" Lydia's hand brushed against the heart that rested against her chest "And then you go and give me the metaphorical key to your mind"  
"This is the key to your heart?" Allison asked, handing the necklace over to Lydia who pushed back Allison's hair to fasten it around her neck

"Just a physical representation" Lydia cupped Allison's face and kissed her deeply "It was never a doubt that you had the key to my heart"  
"My god I love you" Allison sighed  
  
  


* * *

  
  


The rest of the school year was calm, as calm as they can expect, a steady routine of school, maintaining a schedule of training. Sure the occasional vampire or rogue omega strolls into town but the pack finish the academic year with the knowledge that they'll all survive into senior year. Prom was coming up and Lydia took it upon herself to drag every pack member to the mall to make sure they all looked acceptable. Lydia had insisted that they all take separate limos and even managed to find a way to make Derek look younger and sneak him into the building (Danny had managed to score a date with the cute boy from Lydia's Latin class)  
“Lyds, I know this isn't what you're going to want to hear... But my magic is flipping out” Allison smoothed out an invisible wrinkle in her dress (a deep purple) while waiting for Lydia to descend the stairs  
“You're right, that isn't what I want to hear” Lydia walked down the steps, fastening her earrings  
“Holy shit....” Allison muttered taking in her girlfriend in her silver dress “You look amazing”  
“Now that's more like it” Lydia smirked tilting her head up gently to lock their lips together, the height difference considerably smaller with Lydia in her customary four inch heels “You look gorgeous by the way” she added taking a step back to take in Allison's form  
“We're going to prom” Allison grinned  
“We are” Lydia frowned “What's wrong?”  
“Can I take a knife?”  
“Seriously Allison? It's prom”  
“But my magic is going all crazy” Allison pouted “Please? Just for safety of mind?”  
“Fine” Lydia relented “But our limo will be here in like ten minutes so please hurry up”  
“Thank you” Allison pressed a quick kiss to Lydia's cheek and ducked around her up the stairs  
  
It was a trap, of course it was. Allison had suspected something was wrong the second they had gotten into the limo. Allison had tensed up, her grip on Lydia had tightened  
“You good?” Lydia asked, Allison nodded and smiled, she kept her eyes trained forward on the driver who was closing the divide between them. Lydia furrowed her eyebrows as Allison's left hand found it's way into her purse  
 _“It's a trap”_  
Lydia opened her mouth to reply but Allison's eyes met her and smiled, more reassuring than anything. Lydia's phone buzzed with a text and she opened it, Allison peering over her shoulder to read the content  
  
 _Stiles: DONT GET IN LIMO. It's a trap, Aisa followers are after us, we're on our way to you now_  
  
“Of course” Lydia sighed, typing out her reply: _“We're already in the limo, use the bond to follow us, bring weapons”_ she threw her phone into her purse and gritted her teeth “I'm seriously pissed off”  
“Where is he taking us?” Allison mused, peering out of the window  
“Like you even have to ask” Lydia growled  
“We'll be fine” Allison smiled reassuringly  
“Oh I know that, it's the poor bastards who thought kidnapping us on prom I’m worried about” Lydia muttered, Allison had to agree, by the looks of her, Lydia was ready to commit murder

 

  
“The pack are here” Allison whispered as the limo pulled up at the edge of the reserve  
“Good” Lydia smirked, the door was almost ripped off, a roar echoing through the trees, the driver was grabbed and pulled out and thrown out, Allison grabbed Lydia and pulled her out of the car  
“Allison! Lydia! Are you okay?” Scott was by their sides  
“Who brought weapons” Lydia growled, Scott raised an eyebrow  
“She's out for blood” Allison answered, rubbing soothing circles into her back  
“It's _prom_ ” Lydia hissed “I want to find them and take them down”  
Derek walked up to them, not bothering to be discreet about wiping the blood off of his face  
“What did he say?” Stiles walked over to them, baseball bat slung lazily over his shoulder, shirt unbuttoned partially  
“They're at the clearing”  
“Where I fought Aisa?” Allison asked, knife prepped in her left hand and clutching Lydia with her right  
“The very same”  
“Good” Lydia kicked off her heels and set off ahead leaving Allison and the pack behind

“Is Lydia okay?” Scott asked, Allison scratched her head and let out a puff of air  
“She's a little bit.... Pissed off...” Allison replied  
  
  
“DO YOU SEE THAT GIRL THERE? THAT IS MY GIRLFRIEND AND YOU! YOU THREW HER INTO A TREE!” Lydia screamed hitting the warlock with Stiles' baseball bat “LOOK AT MY PACK! LOOK AT THEIR OUTFITS! THEY'RE COVERED IN BLOOD!” she walked over to the man who was trying to crawl away and hit him again, behind her the rest of the pack were stood watching the scene, Allison was sat on the floor, Stiles was crouched beside her holding his bunched up tie to her forehead, cleaning a small gash, they were all covered in blood and dirt from running through the forest for the last two hours fighting off a group of witches and warlocks  
“Lydia is terrifying” Stiles muttered over the girls screams  
“I'm really glad she's on our side” Scott replied  
“LOOK AT MY DRESS! IT'S COVERED IN BLOOD, LOOK AT MY GIRLFRIEND. WE WERE GOING TO PROM” Lydia screamed again, hitting the man repeatedly, Allison held up her hand, Erica caught the action and pulled her to her feet, Allison walked towards Lydia  
“Lydia...” Allison called, “Lydia” She tried again when she was closer, Lydia swung the bat, Allison barely moving out of the way before it caught her and threw a hand out to catch it, her grip slipping around the object, Lydia stilled immediately, but didn't take her eyes off of the man lying in front of her “Lydia” Allison sighed again, her voice quieter, she pulled the bat from Lydia's hands and threw it behind her, vaguely aware of Stiles scrambling to grab it. Lydia's hands fell to her sides and Allison could see her shoulders shaking, Allison wiped her bloodied hand on her dress and wrapped her arms around Lydia's waist, pulling her into her, Lydia span around and buried her face into into Allison's neck and hooked her arms under Allison's, her nails digging into Allison's shoulder  
“It's okay” Allison soothed “You're okay”  
“I just wanted to go to prom” Lydia replied once her shaking subsided  
“I know, me too”  
“He's still alive” Derek stepped closer towards them, Allison turned her head towards Derek, then towards the warlock before settling on Lydia  
“I want to talk to him” Allison reluctantly pulled herself away from Lydia “Are you hurt?” She asked her, swiping her thumbs under Lydia's eyes to brush away the tears that still lingered on the skin  
“No” Lydia chuckled humourlessly “Is your head okay?”  
“It's fine” Allison dismissed “Can you give us a minute?” Lydia nodded and kissed Allison deeply before pulling away and moving over towards the pack “Is he conscious?” Allison turned to Derek who was crouched over the man  
“Yes”  
Allison nodded and moved over to crouch next to Derek, the warlock was staring at them with wide eyes, she grabbed him by the collar  
“You listen to me right now, don't speak just nod, do I make myself clear?” A nod “Good, are there more of you? More Aisa followers?” she asked, another nod “Do you know where they are?” he nodded again “Go to them. Tell them that Aisa is dead, that if any of you even think about crossing into Beacon Hills again, we'll make sure you suffer worse than she did. You lay a hand on any of us, we will kill you. Do I make myself clear?” Allison growled. The warlock nodded furiously, she pushed him back to the dirt “Good, you got this?” Allison turned to Derek  
“I don't kill him?”  
“No, just leave him outside of town”  
“Okay” Derek nodded “Are you okay?”  
“I just want to go home with Lydia” Allison sighed. Derek nodded sympathetically and patted her shoulder, he turned back to the warlock and growled, flashing his eyes red  
“Let's go home” she held her hand out for Lydia to take  
  
  
“Are you okay?” Allison asked, running her fingers through Lydia's wet hair, massaging her scalp. Lydia sighed and ran her fingers through the bubbles of the bath and sank back into Allison  
“We got kidnapped, missed prom and you got thrown into a tree...” Lydia looks to the corner of the bathroom where their dresses lie discarded in the corner “And our dresses are ruined” she frowned  
“But we're alive” Allison drops her forehead to Lydia's shoulder  
“We're alive” Lydia agreed  
“But you're still sad about prom” Allison stated  
“Aren't you?” Lydia asked  
“Of course, but I’m more upset because you're sad” Allison pointed out, shifting slightly causing ripples of water to almost spill over the edge of the tub  
“Even after hitting your head off of a tree, you still manage to be a total dork” Lydia laughed  
“You say it like it's a bad thing” Allison trailed kisses from Lydia's shoulders up her neck and coming to a stop behind her ear lobe  
“I'm sorry you missed prom” Allison sighed after a minute, wrapping her arms around Lydia's middle  
“It's okay” Lydia replied after a while “I have you, I don't need prom to be happy”  
“But...?” Allison prompted  
“But.” Lydia twisted her head slightly to smile at Allison “I don't appreciate spending my evenings covered in blood beating a warlock to a bloody pulp with Stiles' baseball bat”  
“It was one hell of a sight, I think the pack are even more scared of you than usual”  
“They had better be. I broke two nails Alli. _Two. Nails_ ” Lydia made a point by waving her hand in Allison's face “However the bubble bath is an acceptable peace offering”  
“I'm glad” Allison laughed, catching Lydia's chin with her hand and leaning forward for a kiss.

 

* * *

 

 

They had a system, a routine. Chris would call every other week and Allison would put the phone on speaker and she and Lydia would fill him in in their lives and Chris would ask questions like a normal dad but then the conversation would shift, he would tell them what he knew about hunters, their movements, he was convinced that they would hear about Allison, about what had happened those months ago, about what Allison was planning on doing. Sometimes he and Allison would fight, Chris telling her that while her plan was good in theory, most hunters would see it as a threat, a challenge  
"A declaration of war" Allison finished for him, flashing an exasperated look to Lydia who smiled sympathetically, this wasn't the first time they had had this argument "It isn't a declaration of war Dad, we want to stop the bad guys as much as the hunters do"  
"Allison...." Chris sighed "You just need to know what you're fighting for"  
And that was it, argument over, the conversation slipped into talks of what the summer had in store for Allison and Lydia and they told Chris of the plans to repair the Hale house and they talked about colleges before Lydia politely informed Chris that she and Allison had to get ready because the pack had plans to meet up in the next few hours to celebrate the end of the school year and celebrate the start of summer. They agreed that the next time they would talk it should be a Skype date before hanging up.  
"So...." Allison drawled "What should we wear?" she lay herself on the bed and rested her chin in her hands  
"What do you want to wear?"  
"I'm not in the mood for a dress" Allison frowned "I mean we're just going to a bonfire, eating pizza and drinking beer"  
"So classy" Lydia mused  
"We'll go out for dinner tomorrow if you want?"  
"We'll see" Lydia winked as she put together an outfit and laid it out on the bed "Does this work for you?" She asked as Allison eyed the dark jeans, red vest and her brown leather jacket  
"Thank you" Allison rolled of the bed and kissed Lydia before pulling her shirt off  
"I'm thinking of wearing red" Lydia stated as Allison pulled the new top on "Which one do you prefer?" Allison turned to see Lydia holding a dress in each hand, Allison stared at them both for a minute  
"The one on the right, It's more casual"  
Lydia stared at the dress for a minute and hummed, seemingly content by Allison's decision, hanging the losing dress back up and laid her dress on the bed before stripping off, she was about to pick up the dress when she felt warm arms wrap around her waist, lips pressing against her shoulders, teeth nipping against the skin. Lydia swatted blindly at Allison's face earning a giggle from the taller girl who buried her face into Lydia's shoulder, breathing in her scent  
"iloveyou" Allison muttered into her skin, the words coming out a jumbled mess  
"I love you too" Lydia turned in her embrace and hooked her arms around Allison's neck  
"We survived it"  
"The apocalypse?"  
"No, another year of high school" Allison laughed, Lydia laughed with her  
"Help me into my dress?"  
"Not used to you telling me to put your clothes on" Allison raised an eyebrow, but reached around to pick up the dress regardless  
"You can take me out of it later" Lydia whispered into her ear  
Allison didn't mean to tackle Lydia to the bed and pin her down, she didn't mean to bite marks into Lydia's hip bones, sucking bruises along her inner thigh, but Lydia doesn't complain, instead she tries to pull off Allison's clothes and they fall down together onto the bed  
  
  
They're late, the sun is setting by the time they walk hand in hand around the Hale estate where a fire is raging (Lydia wonders how Derek is okay with a fire being so close to the building where his entire family burnt to death but she doesn't voice it, by the look on Allison's face she has the same though) the pack are waiting, Erica and Stiles are wrestling precariously close to the fire  
Erica pushes herself away from Stiles when the wolves sense them approaching, throwing her head back and laughing  
"Sorry Derek" Scott quips as the alpha sighs and pulls a twenty from his wallet and hand it over  
"What's going on?" Lydia asked when she reached them  
"When we realised you guys were going to be late Erica made a bet with Derek because she was convinced that it was because you were having sex" Stiles replied with a shrug, Lydia blushed furiously and Allison squeezed her hand and pressed herself against Lydia's body  
"It was my bad" Allison shrugged "She was getting changed and she whispered into my ear and--"  
The pack all held their hands up, making varying sounds of horror  
"Please don't, you're like a sister to me Allison, I still haven't recovered from the night of the chimera attack"  
"I just figured, if you guys are making bets, you'd want the details" Allison trailed off, shrugging again, flashing a grin at Lydia  
"Okay, point made, no more comments about the sex life, no matter how much money I’m making from you guys" Erica sat down next to the fire with a huff. Lydia flashed Allison a thankful grin, she was by no means embarrassed but sometimes the comments from the pack could be a bit much  
"So, where's Danny?" Lydia asked as Allison pulls her down into her lap  
"Picking up the pizza, we drew straws" Stiles lay down beside them, trying to drag Derek down with him  
"I brought beer" Derek offered  
"Which is stupid because stupid wolf metabolisms" Scott huffed  
"So really we're just drinking for the sake of celebrating" Isaac added  
"See, this is why being human rules" Stiles replied holding out his hand for Allison to fist bump, which she did so gladly  
Danny showed up a few minutes later, boxes of pizza piled up in his arms  
"We're officially on first name basis with the pizza place, they told me to send their love to the 'adorable lesbian couple'" he rolled his eyes as he handed of the boxes to Scott and Derek (Scott, ever the practical one had brought paper plates and a plethora of treats)  
"Oh my god the entire town loves you guys" Stiles exclaimed, grabbing for the closest pizza  
"Because we're adorable Stilinski" Lydia flipped her hair over her shoulder, forgetting momentarily that Allison was behind her, only becoming aware when she hears spluttering behind her, Lydia turned her head to see Allison pulling the hair that had stuck to her lips  
"Sorry about that" Lydia muttered as she reached up to pull the last few strands from her hair, her thumbs brushing against Allison's lips, feeling the waxy texture of lip gloss against her fingers "Sorry" She says again, the corners of Allison's lips curled up and captured Lydia's lips with her own, their lips moving slowly against one another until Allison pulled away, smacking her lips together dramatically. Lydia watched as Allison's tongue ran along her bottom lip  
"Do you just date me for my lip gloss?" Lydia huffed  
"Added bonus" Allison shrugged, a grin on her lips as she reached past to grab a plate and some pizza

 

Stiles was drunk. Very drunk  
"FIRE CANNOT KILL A DRAGON" he screamed as he ran towards the fire, Derek slammed into him, tackling the boy to the ground  
"This is what happens when you make us watch Game of Thrones" Isaac glared playfully at Scott, choosing to ignore the now yelling Stiles and the exhausted looking Derek, Allison and Lydia were lying side by side with Danny, talking about colleges  
“I AM FIRE I AM DEATH”  
  
They ended up waiting until Stiles sobered up enough to the point where their over protective alpha felt comfortable leaving his side and cranking up the speaker dock Stiles had brought along with him, the pack singing around the fire, Allison just lay back, watching the embers trail up and join the stars, Allison sighed contentedly and closed her eyes, only opening them again when a figure blocked the heat from the fire, she smiled but didn't open her eyes  
"Having fun? Lydia asked and Allison's smile stretched into a grin and opened her, her breath catching, with the fire behind her Lydia was _glowing._ Her hair illuminated by the flames, Allison pulled her phone from her pocket and fumbled with it for a moment before holding it up and taking a photo  
"Yeah" Allison replies eventually, humming at the photo before pocketing her phone, Lydia made a face but said nothing, it had become a frequent occurrence for Allison (Or Stiles) to take photos at seemingly random moments now (there had been a moment a few days ago at the McCall house when he had tried to take a photo of Lydia wearing no make up and.... Well they didn't talk about that day)  
"Want to go for a walk? I didn't wear flats for nothing" Lydia held her hand out expectantly  
"Seeing as you went to so much effort" Allison winks and allows herself to be pulled up, brushing the dirt off her jeans  
"Don't go to far!" Derek calls to them, Lydia throws up a hand in acknowledgement but doesn't turn around, instead guiding Allison away from the noise of the impromptu party, they stay close enough so that the glow from the fire still reaches them and Lydia leans against the nearest tree, hands folded behind her a small smile on her lips  
"So?" Allison tilts her head to one side expectantly  
"So" Lydia echoes, "I was thinking, we should go on vacation"  
"Oh?" Allison steps closer, the height difference clearer between them with Lydia wearing flats  
"In fact, I may have already booked something" Lydia's eyes sparkled playfully as she removed her hands from behind her, an envelope in her hands. Allison glanced at the envelope and back up at Lydia, taking it from Lydia and opening it, pulling out the two tickets  
"England?" Allison exclaimed  
"For two weeks" Lydia beamed  
"Lydia, this must have cost--"  
"My parents were more than happy to chip in, they figured a break would be good for me, and by extension you... But it isn't all pleasure I’m afraid"  
"How do you mean?"  
"Well... I may have been emailing Willow and she may have suggested it being a good idea for us to visit for a while so she could give you some basic training so... We just kind of rolled with it and Derek was more than happy to help when I told him so" Lydia shrugged  
"When do we go?"  
"A week" Lydia beamed "Plenty of time to pack" Allison put the tickets back into the envelope and pocketed them, closing the distance between them until they were breathing the same air  
"You are perfect, I fucking love you so much, this is the second best gift I could have asked for" Allison smiled  
"Second? What's the best gift you could have asked for?" Lydia asked, knowing full well where this was going  
"You"  
"I fucking knew it" Lydia grabbed the collar of Allison's jacket and pulled her in for a kiss, biting down on Allison's bottom lip and sucking it between her teeth and swallowing Allison's whimper "You fucking dork" She says between kisses  
  


  
"England" Scott blinked "You guys are going to England for two weeks?"

"Yep" Lydia replies the next morning, Scott and Isaac were currently the only people who was allowed to see Lydia (other than Allison of course) without make-up, they were all lounging in the living room, Melissa was in the kitchen making them all breakfast  
"It'll be good" Isaac nodded, "Anywhere in particular? England is a decent sized country"  
"London, we're meeting with that witches coven"  
"We're going to see if they'll join our network, a non hostile group of witches will be incredibly beneficial" Allison adds  
"We might be able to get your hand fixed up"  
"And then I can stop seeing that useless doctor" Allison huffed, Lydia laughed and ruffled her hair

 

 

"You do realise that when we're gone, you guys are in charge right?" Lydia leant across the booth, Danny and Stiles shared a look  
"Seriously?"  
"Oh my god everybody's going to be dead by the time you get back" Danny face palmed. Allison giggled and grabbed some fries from Stiles' plate, ignoring him as he tried to swat her away

"What will we do without the other half to team human?" Stiles whined  
"Not let our pack die" Allison replied easily  
"Look, we'll leave you a load of weapons and supplies and Stiles, I know you can do the protection spells Allison can do"  
"Not as strong as Alli" Stiles replied  
"Well, no, but you can still do it unlike the rest of the pack"  
"I can't believe you're trusting us with the pack"  
"Neither can I" Lydia muttered, Allison prodded her in the ribs "But we're going to bring Allison's laptop with us so you can Skype if something happens okay?"  
"Okay" Stiles huffed "I'm going to miss you guys" he made an exaggerated sad face  
"I'm sure Derek can distract you" Allison winked, throwing her head back in laughter when Stiles turned a furious shade of red

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Where are we going Allison?” Lydia walked into the bedroom where Allison was applying a coat of lip gloss  
“Out. Do I look okay?” Allison turned to face Lydia, Lydia looked her up and down, she was wearing a simple black dress with boots  
“Very good, black does your figure a whole lot of good” Lydia quirked an eyebrow and made an appreciative sound. Allison grinned, flashing her dimples  
“I like your dress by the way” Allison walked over to the closet “When did you buy it?”  
“The shopping date we went on to celebrate your non-coma state” Lydia took Allison's place in front of the mirror to double check her hair, smoothing over the crinkles in her dress  
“Purple suits you, you should buy more” Allison meets her eyes in the mirror as she slides on her jacket “Are you ready?”  
Lydia straightened her back and turned towards Allison “I am, _now_ will you tell me where we're going?”  
“Afraid not...” she took her hand and led her down the stairs and out of the house, “In fact” she hesitated as they reached the car and held up a strip of material “Can you wear this? I won't smudge your make up I swear” Allison pouted for good measure  
“Oh god... Only because you used the puppy dog eyes” Lydia rolled her eyes  
  


  
“Allison don't you _dare_ let me fall over”  
“You know I won't” Allison laughed, Lydia felt Allison's hands squeeze her hips to prove her point “Okay.... There are steps coming up”  
“Allison what are you up to?”  
“Sshhh you'll ruin the surprise” Allison laughed again  
“Fine” Lydia huffed, the only sound was the sound of their footsteps moving through the building, they came to a stop and Allison's hands fell from her hips and felt her step away briefly, she felt lips press against her own briefly and hands reach around her to untie the blindfold, it fell away, Lydia blinked a few times as her eyes adjusted to the lights of the room, Allison was stood in front of her smiling, almost shyly, they were in the gym of the school, fairy lights, streamers and balloons strung up and floating around  
“Surprise” Allison smiled brighter  
“How did you...?” Lydia looked around  
“You didn't get your prom, so we wanted fix that” Allison shrugged  
“We?”  
“Like Allison could pull this off without you” Erica stepped into Lydia's view “You guys are never more than twenty feet apart from one another” she added with a wink  
“I mean we're kind of limited... We have Stiles' speakers and iPod.... the rest brought snacks and stuff and helped set this up” Allison gestured to the room, still looking unsure  
“It's amazing” Lydia said earnestly, wrapping her arms around Allison for a tight embrace “You're amazing” she pulls her head back to look at where the pack are (she was surprised she hadn't noticed them originally) “All of you.” She smiled back at Allison “But mostly you”  
“Really?”  
“Really” Lydia kissed Allison “Now are you going to ask me to dance or what?” Allison stepped back and laughed happily she extended her hand  
“Lydia Martin, will you do me the honour and dance with me?”  
“Well” Lydia drawled, looking past her at Stiles “We're going to need some music first!” She yelled as she took Allison's hand “But it would be my pleasure”

 

 

“Thank you for this” Lydia smiled into Allison's shoulder as they moved to the the melody of 'the power of love' played through the speakers  
“You like it?” Allison's hand moved up Lydia's body to link their hands together  
“I couldn't ask for a better night” Lydia replied, giggling as Allison span her around in a twirl before pulling her back against her body “I have you and the pack, I don't need anything else”  
“You and me?” Allison smiled, her grip tightening on Lydia's hip  
“You and me” Lydia smiled back, resting her head against Allison's chest and feeling the pulse of her heartbeat through the skin, letting the lyrics of Gabrielle Aplin play over them  
  


_ Lovers entwined divine divine _  
_ Love is danger, love is pleasure_  
 _ Love is pure, the only treasure_  
 _ I'm so in love with you _  
  
“I'm so in love with you” Allison echoed. Lydia beamed at her, Allison tilted her head as they kissed under the fairy lights

 

“So.... We couldn't find any actual crowns on such short notice” Stiles said, looking over to Derek expectantly, the alpha was focused on the ground, hands behind his back, twisting the toe of his shoe into the ground nervously. Stiles frowned and leant over to him, whispering something in his ear and kissing him on the cheek for good measure  
“So we made flower crowns” Derek held out his hands, in each one he held a crown of flowers, red for Lydia, purple for Allison  
“For the queens” Stiles grinned as he placed the crowns on their heads  
  
  
“Thank you Allison” Lydia sighed in content as they lay in bed a few hours later “That was amazing” She looked over to where their crowns sat on the dressing table  
“I'm glad you enjoyed it” Allison beamed  
“We go to London in two days”  
“That we do” Allison nodded  
“It's going to be an adventure” Lydia tucked her head into her favourite spot, right next to Allison's heart  
“So long as you're with me, everything is an adventure” Allison grinned, laughing when Lydia snorted  
“Fucking dork”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LONDON BITCHESSSSSS  
> (You aren't bitches, i love you all dearly)


	22. London Calling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison and Lydia try to enjoy their vacation, but of course, nothing is ever that simple is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this took so long to write i am so sorry

“Thanks for driving us Der” Allison smiled thankfully at the alpha as he pulled the bags from the trunk  
“Any time” He replied  
“I'm actually glad the pack didn't come with us” Lydia watched as Allison and Derek grabbed the bag. Allison smirked at Lydia  
“Just because you would have cried” Allison stepped closer “Again” She added in a stage whisper, Lydia slapped her arm and took Allison's hand, leading them on the short walk into the airport  
“It's the first time we're going to be separated from our pack for an extended period of time, and the fact that we're travelling across the world, it only makes sense to be emotional”  
“You don't have to defend yourself” Allison rolled her eyes “Besides, Stiles cried more than you did” she glanced towards Derek, who was dragging Lydia's bright pink suitcase along behind him “You guys are going to be okay right?”  
“We can handle ourselves” Derek replied, he gaze focused straight ahead and not on the people shooting them curious glances.  
“So.... We'll see you in two weeks” Lydia smiled when they came to a stop  
“Don't die” Allison winked, hugging Derek and taking Lydia's bag from him  
“Stay safe, send us a message when you land”  
“We will” Lydia beamed, letting Allison adjust the duffel on her shoulder before pulling her further into the building

 

 

 

"A ten hour flight" Lydia shifted in her seat to look at Allison "We should have had sex before we left the house" she dead panned  
The woman beside Allison choked on her drink, coughing suddenly  
"Oh my god I’m so sorry" Allison exclaimed, her hand hovering above the woman’s back, unsure as to what to do, the woman held her hand up to signal that she was okay and Allison apologised on behalf of Lydia (who was too busy trying to stifle her laughter to respond)  
The woman excused herself to go to the bathroom  
"Oh my god" Allison buried her face in her hands  
"That was amazing"  
"Lydia, we haven't even taken off yet and you nearly killed someone"  
"It was pretty funny though" Lydia winked, pulling Allison's hands away from her face and kissing her knuckles  
"What if she's homophobic?" Allison asked, her voice dropping to a whisper  
"Then we school her, I've always wanted to deal with one of those 'homosexuality is a sin' types" Lydia grinned  
"Oh my god this is a ten hour flight" Allison groaned again  
"We'll be fine" Lydia reassured her, cupping her cheeks to bring Allison in for a kiss, Allison tenses at first but eventually relents, melting into the kiss as Lydia runs her tongue along her bottom lip, seeking entrance which Allison gladly allows, they kiss like that for a moment before Allison feels a weight settle beside her and she breaks the kiss, a blush settling across her cheeks as she lets her forehead bump gently against Lydia's, Lydia kisses her again and turns to look out of the window to watch the clouds, Allison focus her attention on the seat in front of her, trying not to be distracted by Lydia's hand playing with her own or the woman on her left who seems to be looking anywhere but towards them,  
"You know..." she says after a moment "My son is gay" and Lydia's head snaps in their direction so fast Allison winces  
"Really?" she asks, sounding relieved, the woman looks at them and smiles fondly  
“Oh yes” she nods “He lives in the centre of London with his partner, I’m going to visit them for a while, and you?” she looks at them expectantly  
“We're visiting friends” Lydia answers before Allison can speak up, the woman smiles and nods “Yeah, we're staying with them for a while” Lydia stretches across Allison's body and lowers her voice to whisper “And then I’ve booked a really nice hotel for the rest of our time there”  
“You have?” Allison couldn't keep the shock out of her voice  
“Of course” Lydia rolled her eyes “This is our vacation too you know”  
“You two are adorable, I’m Mary”  
“Allison”  
“Lydia”

 

 

 

“Bye Mary! I hope you son's, cat's, kittens are okay!” Lydia waves at the departing woman before slumping dramatically in Allison's arms as they wait for their luggage “I am _exhausted_ ” she sighs  
“You and me both” Allison agreed  
“I could sleep for a week”  
“Been there, done that” Allison sighed “it's no fun, you forget how to walk and everything” She frowns at the memory. Lydia clicks her fingers in front of Allison's face, bringing her back  
“You good?”  
“Yeah” Allison smiles, ducking down to kiss Lydia “Yeah, I’m good”  
“Good, because we're in England!” Lydia clapped her hands together “Oh!” she pulled out her phone “We should send a snap chat to the pack, let them know we landed safe”  
“You want to take a photo?” Allison raised an eyebrow  
“When in London” Lydia threw her arm around Allison's shoulder and pressed a kiss to her cheek, snapping the photo as she did so, adding the caption _“Safe and sound”_  
“Cute” Allison nodded, laughing when Lydia set the time to three seconds and sent it to Stiles, she grabbed their bags off of the conveyor belt “Now where?” she asked  
“Kennedy should be picking us up”  
“Kennedy?”  
“Willow's girlfriend” Lydia explained, letting Allison take her bag as they followed the crowd of people towards the exit “She's going to pick us up and drive us to their place, apparently it's pretty easy to get lost here” Lydia shrugged  
“Like you haven't already memorised every street name” Allison laughed  
“I haven't, actually””  
“Really?”  
“I only know basic directions” Lydia made a face when a particularly angry sounding man barged past them, yelling insults into his phone, Allison glared at the man and wrapped her arm around Lydia and pulled her closer towards her

  
“You think that's her?” Allison asked, pointing to a girl with dark hair holding up a sign reading _'Allison & Lydia' _

“What gave it away” Lydia drawled as they walked up to the aforementioned girl “Hey” Lydia greeted  
“Allison?” she asked  
“Hi” Allison held up a hand  
“So you're Lydia?” She pointed to Lydia  
“And you must be Kennedy”  
“That I am” Kennedy grinned “Come on, you guys must be exhausted”  
“You have no idea”

 

“So you're not a witch?” Lydia asked (she had called shotgun as to be able to interrogate Kennedy) the woman laughed  
“God no! I haven't got a magical bone in my body. I'm more of a hunter, vampires specifically, lots of vamps around London, we have the occasional demon and ghost too, ghosts aren't normally a big deal though” Kennedy shrugged  
“Demons” Allison repeated slowly “There are demons? Demons are a thing?”  
“Oh totally, but Red is the best to talk to about that, she's been part of this a whole lot longer than I have”  
“Does that mean you have weapons? Cause I know I have magic and everything but I don't feel really comfortable without a knife or something...”  
“I got you covered” Kennedy smiled at Allison through the rear view mirror as they drove further out of the city “Willow has some really strong cloaking spells around the house, stops and wandering eyes and stuff, as far as the real world is concerned there's nothing there, it's just a wasteland that nobody is allowed to build on, it's safe here”  
Allison rests her head against the window and listens to Lydia asking Kennedy question after question about everything from vampires to good restaurants in the city.

 

  
“Alli....Allison.....Alli” Lydia singsonged “Wake up” A kiss on her nose causes Allison's eyes to flutter open and she grins lazily when Lydia's figure comes into focus “We're here” Lydia smiles. Allison pulls herself out of the car and yawns into her fist, Lydia is at her side, taking her free hand while Kennedy busies herself with taking their luggage out of the car, they turn at the same time to look at their home for the next week, it's a decent sized house  
“Nice place” Lydia hums appreciatively as they take their bags and follow Kennedy to the front door where a bubbly looking red head  
“Allison! Lydia! Welcome to England!” Willow wrapped them both up into a warm hug  
“She's a hugger” Kennedy winks “Hey baby” She kisses Willow quickly before disappearing into the house  
“I hope you brought warm clothes, England Is a lot colder than what you're used to”  
“Oh joy” Lydia sighed as they follow her into the house  
“Leave your bags there, Kennedy will take them up to your room” Willow smiled sweetly “Okay so” she gestured for them to follow her “Living room, dining room, kitchen” She pointed out to the back yard “Big open space for practice” she turned and pointed to a closed door “We turned the basement into a sparring room when we realised that England doesn't always have the nicest weather”  
They followed her upstairs “Study” She opened the door to reveal a library, books overflowing from every possible place, stacks of books on the floor, Willow must have caught Allison and Lydia's looks “We got a bit carried away with the books” she added quickly, she talked them through the bedrooms “We only have one bathroom, but luckily everybody went home to see their parents-”  
“They didn't have a choice, Willow kicked them out” Kennedy grinned as she passed them in the hall  
“They need to spend time with their families” Willow shrugged “Anyway! Go get some sleep, you both must be exhausted, I’ll call you down for dinner at say... Seven? Good to have you guys here” Willow beamed and bounded down the stairs leaving Allison and Lydia alone  
“She's so...energetic” Allison mumbled, dragging Lydia into the room where their bags waited and dropping down onto the bed, rolling herself up into the blanket  
“Don't hog the blanket” Lydia pouted, Allison laughed and opened up the blanket allowing Lydia to curl up with her “Besides, you're just as sunshine and rainbows when you're not tired”  
“Oh hush” Allison bumped her forehead against Lydia's cheek “This is going to be awesome!”  
“Go to sleep Allison”  


 

 

“So Deaton was working with Aisa from the start?” Kennedy asked with a frown  
“Yep” Lydia nodded as she reached for her soda “He was in Beacon Hills waiting for when me and Allison finally met”  
“Wow...Well now I feel really bad for giving him the recipe for that potion that put you into a coma” Willow muttered  
“Hey, it's all good, It did kind of save my life when I had to fight her” Allison waved a hand dismissively  
“I still can't believe you can shoot freaking _lightning_ from your hands”  
“It was a bit of a shock” Allison nodded, Lydia turned to her with a dumbfound expression “What?”  
“Did you just make a pun?”  
“It was an accident I swear to God” Allison held up both of her hands in surrender. Lydia glared at her before kissing Allison on the cheek  
“Actually, that reminds me” Lydia looked straight at Willow, “How are you with healing? Allison's hand got injured pretty badly”  
“Well...” Willow hesitated “I can speed up the process, but I can't like, make it completely 100% better and I can't make it scar free” she made a face  
“So long as I never have to go back to the rehabilitation doctor I'll try anything” Allison says seriously, she turned to Willow “So Kennedy tells us demons are a thing?”  
“ A terrifying thing!” Willow nodded “Well... Not all of them, we're friends with a few demons in the city, they're so nice” she smiled  
“How do tell the difference between good and bad demons?” Lydia asked  
“If they try to kill you, they're bad” Kennedy stated simply  
“Have you ever heard of the gentlemen?” Willow asks, Allison and Lydia shake their heads “Well, it all started when me and my friends lost their voices....”  
  
  
“We soundproofed your room by the way” Kennedy winks as she slinks past  
“I'm still too tired for sex” Lydia sighed, closing the door behind them  
“You're such a cutie” Allison ruffled her hair “But holy shit those demon stories”  
“I'm glad that the gentlemen are dead, could you imagine us dealing with them?”  
“We'd probably handle it pretty well with our telepathic pack bond” Allison shrugged “Should we send a email to Stiles, let them know we got here safely?”  
“Good idea” Lydia nodded thankful for the change in topic, pulling Allison's laptop out of it's bag and settling down on the bed, Allison sat behind her, wrapping her legs around Lydia's waist as she logs on “It's what? Four in the afternoon there?” Allison shrugs in reply and watches as Lydia signs into Skype, Stiles picks up on the third ring  
“GUYS ALLISON AND LYDIA ARE HERE!” He yells “Hi! How are you both?”  
“Tired” Allison pouted  
“From all the sex?” Isaac asked as he, along with the rest of the pack try to cram themselves in front of the camera  
“Lahey, it was a ten hour flight, we've only had like five hours sleep”  
“I actually kinda wish Mary had been homophobic, she would have left us alone... but noooo she had to spent most of the flight talking about cats. CATS guys” Allison groaned  
“Who the fuck is Mary?” Erica asked  
“The woman who sat with us on the plan and she was a _delight_ to be around” Lydia glared at Allison “Even though she did have a cat obsession” she added with a shrug  
“Understatement” Allison replied, kissing Lydia on the shoulder  
“What's the weather like there?”  
“Cold, it rained for a while earlier but that's like totally normal here”  
“We're going to have to go shopping aren't we?” Lydia asked Allison  
“Probably” Allison agreed “How's Beacon Hills? Any catastrophes yet?”  
“Nope! Everything is good so far” Scott grinned  
“You do realise you haven't been gone for that long right?” Stiles frowned “What time is it there?”  
“Just about to turn eleven” Allison yawned and flopped down on the bed  
“We better go before she passes out” Lydia laughed, “Bye guys! Love you all!” She blew a kiss at the screen  
“Bye guys” Allison waved, vaguely aware they probably couldn't see her  
“Bye!” came the chorus of replies, Lydia turned the laptop off and dug around the suitcases until she pulled out pyjamas for the both of them, throwing a set onto Allison  
“We're not wearing regular clothes in bed”  
“Again” Allison added, smirked  
  
“Jesus it's cold” Lydia moaned shifting closer against Allison  
“My poor baby” Allison cooed, running her arms up and down Lydia's back  
“You're lucky I love you”  
“You have no idea” Allison laughed

 

* * *

 

 

"So, put this ointment on and wrap a bandage around it every morning, It'll speed up the healing" Willow handed over a small round wooden tub, Allison took the item and pulled the lid off and inhaled deeply  
"It actually smells good... What's in it?"  
"You....you don't want to know" Kennedy made a face  
"So, what's the agenda for the day?" Lydia asked, helping herself to the plate of bacon  
"We could take you into the city if you want to see the sights?" Willow suggested "How long are you staying?"  
"Two weeks, we have a hotel booked for the second week, so Big Ben can wait" Lydia shrugged  
"Actually..." Allison started "Could you teach us about magic? It's origins and everything? There's only so much google can tell us you know" She added with a shrug  
"Oh! Sure, yeah" Willow nodded with a grin, she turned to Kennedy "Do you want to stick around? I know you're not a big fan of the hocus pocus" Kennedy hummed in agreement  
"I'll go for a run or something" she shrugged and turned to Allison "I'll find you a dagger" She smiled  
  
"Okay" Willow led them into the library and began pulling books from from the shelves, sitting down in a chair in the corner while books drifted from their places and came to a stop beside her, Lydia pulled Allison down into the love seat "So, as you know, Hecate is the Goddess of witchcraft, but they say that magic flows through the earth, that it's where we draw our power from--"  
"Gaia is the personification of Earth right? Like she's the creator of Earth and the universe and mother of the titans" Lydia interrupted  
"That's right" Willow nodded "So we draw our magic from the Earth, but Hecate was the first to have this ability, and then she gifted it to us mortals, and it's been studied and passed down ever since"  
"So, how does it work? Like if every human as an inherent magical ability, why isn't it a more common thing?" Allison asked  
"Because Alli, most people don't know that werewolves and demons and creatures that go bump in the night exist, they refuse to believe in it, our world is completely different to theirs"  
"She's right" Willow agreed "Besides, most people need to experience a high level of training before being able to reach a level like you"  
"I haven't had any training" Allison frowned  
"I know" Willow nodded "But that's because of your lineage, it's almost like second nature to you, most witches, wiccans and so on rely on spells, a recitation of text or the use of rituals and talismans, you have a natural ability to use elemental magic by tapping into your emotions"  
"Magic is emotion" Allison replied "My magic has a personality of it's own"  
"You can feel that?" Willow asked  
"Always" Allison sighed "But I’m used to it, I’m still learning to read it, all I’ve really learnt is that it loves Lydia, it's the only thing that loves her almost as much as I do" Allison added  
"Dork" Lydia muttered under her breath  
"It also flips out when there's danger" Allison nodded  
"Intriguing" Willow leant forward in her seat "Magic can be transferred between people, I mean it often requires physical contact, it can be used for...." Willow's face clouds for a moment, Allison and Lydia share a look before Willow brightens again "Never mind, but I think that's what happens with you two, your magic has an attachment to Lydia, it must flow between the two of you"  
"We kind of worked out that Lydia acts as a charger for me... Like" Allison gestured vaguely "Like, my eyes would glow blue if I lost control, but then after we slept together... My eyes glowed purple"  
"And Stiles said that when we made up after that argument my eyes glowed green" Lydia added  
"That was probably because if you spent time apart, Allison's magic had drained from your system, the contact probably caused a surged of magic" Willow suggested  
"Magic is confusing" Allison sighed  
"Do you want to train in it?" Willow asked  
"I don't want it to be my only path, I’m still a hunter by blood, the bow will always be my weapon, but it would be beneficial to the pack, so training would help, also Lydia, Danny and Stiles--"  
"Danny and Stiles are the other humans in our pack" Lydia interrupted  
"I think we'd all benefit from some training"  
"I'll be happy to train you"  
"But I go home in two weeks"  
"We can continue lessons through Skype" Willow shrugged "You have a natural ability that would be amazing to work with"  
"Can I borrow some of these?" Lydia gestured to the books  
"Can you speak Latin?" Willow asked, Lydia flashed her a 'are you serious' look and flipped her hair over her shoulder  
"Of course" Lydia replied  
"Knock yourself out"  


Lydia disappeared from the room a few minutes later, carrying what Allison assumed was her own body weight in books  
“So, where do we start?” Allison asked  
“A lot of it's in theory, you really need to begin studying Latin”  
“Yeah” Allison laughed nervously “Lydia's been telling me off about that for weeks” she adds as she scratches the back of her neck  
“Lydia's right” Willow laughs  
“I know some basic words and phrases, it was how I managed to get the hang of fire and telekinesis”  
“We need to start simple, what are your intentions with magic?”  
“My intentions?”  
“Why do you want to learn?”  
“To protect people, to protect my pack, to protect Lydia”  
“Okay, that's good!” Willow replied brightly “We would have had some issues if you'd have said 'world domination'” she frowned, “Okay, so we'll start with some protection spells and wards?”  
“Sounds good” Allison clapped her hands together/

 

“Take your pick” Kennedy gestured to the wall of weapons, Allison hummed appreciatively and walked along the wall before settling on a simple knife  
“Silver tipped” Kennedy supplied “Great for all types of baddy”  
“Good to know” Allison flipped the knife in her left hand, she looks over to Lydia who looks disgruntled at being in the basement “We should invest In some silver weapons”  
Lydia hummed in agreement “So vampires” She smiles brightly at Kennedy “How do we handle them?”  
“How have you guys been fighting them?” Kennedy asked  
“We normally just incapacitate them and Danny cuts their head off” Allison replied  
“That's good” Kennedy nodded “Stake to the heart doesn't work, that's just lore, sunlight doesn't kill either, just leaves a nasty sunburn if they're out to long”  
Lydia nodded and folded her arms “Why am I down here?”  
“Because some sparring practice wouldn't hurt” Allison smiled, grabbing a knife from the wall and handing it over to Lydia  
“Do we have to use real knives?” Lydia frowned “I don't want to remember this vacation by scars” Kennedy laughed  
“I'm going to leave you guys to it, Willow was complaining about a hole in the attic, I’ll see you guys at dinner!”  
“Do you want to do knives? Or hand to hand?”  
“Oh hand to hand, definitely” Lydia smirked, Allison raised her eyebrow and placed her knife back on the wall  
“Okay...” Allison steps closer “Whenever you're ready”  
Lydia swings her right fist first, Allison blocking it easily, grabbing Lydia's wrist, Lydia smiles sweetly and attacks with her left, Allison catches it and they're locked together, Allison relaxed her shoulders and opened her mouth to make a comment when Lydia broke out of her grip easily and grabs Allison just above the elbows, spins her around and slams her into a wall  
“You've been practising”Allison laughs, Lydia leans forward, pressing her body against Allison's  
“Don't want you worrying about me” Lydia whispers in her ear  
“You know I’m going easy on you right?” Allison grinned  
“Prove it”  
Allison shoulders Lydia, knocking the smaller girl off balance, Allison spins around and grabs Lydia's wrist, pulling Lydia back towards her before spinning her around and slamming her into the wall, all In one fluid motion. Allison pins Lydia's hands above her head and grins  
“Told you so”  
“Yes you did” Lydia purrs  
“Why do I get the feeling that you only wanted to spar so we would end up In a situation like this?” Allison asked  
“Because...” Lydia kissed Allison quickly “You're a smart girl Allison”  
“We're not having sex in Willow and Kennedy's basement... We have a bedroom Lydia, it has a BED”  
“But it's upstairs”  
“I'll carry you”  
“Deal”

 

* * *

 

“Lydia, cheer up! We're shopping!” Allison grinned as they followed Willow and Kennedy through the streets, Lydia huffed and stepped closer to Allison  
“It's raining, it's July, why is it raining?!”  
“Tourists” somebody sighs as they walk past, Lydia and Allison stop and glare  
“Anyway” Lydia tugs on Allison's arm to make her start walking again “Why are we shopping?” Allison throws her arm over Lydia's shoulder  
“Because we didn't plan for English weather and you're cold all the time”  
“And you aren't?”  
“It doesn't bother me as much” Allison shrugged “Besides, we're in London and the rain is a good excuse to have you all snuggled up close to me under an umbrella”  
“You don't need an excuse for things like that, Allison we've been together for months” Lydia frowned  
“I know, but I like moments like this, the little things, completely trivial, but I still love them” Lydia looks at her for a moment and Allison just grins goofily at her and pulls her closer to manoeuvre them out of the way of a group of teenagers, her fingers playing with the strands of Lydia's hair as she hums, making sure to keep Willow and Kennedy in her sight as they walk  
“Likewise” Lydia replies quietly after a few minutes and reaches up to link her fingers loosely with Allison's

 

“Now it's sunny?!” Lydia exclaimed as they walked out of the store “What the fuck?!”  
“English weather” Willow replied as though it was the most obvious answer ever “Do you guys want to go off and explore a bit? Grab some lunch?”  
“Sure” Allison nodded, she turned to Lydia “Anywhere you want to go?”  
“Buckingham Palace?” Lydia suggested “There's a park next to it”  
“St James' park lake” Kennedy supplied “It's nice, do you know how to get there?”  
“The tube can't be that confusing” Lydia rolled her eyes, Willow and Kennedy shared a knowing look  
“Well then,” Kennedy smirked and took the bags from Allison and Lydia “Have fun, we'll see you later” she leant in close to the girls “Rumour has it, the royal family are werewolves”  
“WHAT”  
“You're kidding right?” Lydia asked, Kennedy winked and dragged Willow away  
“They have to be kidding” Allison watched as they walked away  
“Totally” Lydia nodded, pulling out her phone. Allison stared at her for a moment  
“You're googling if they were out on full moons aren't they?”  
“Yep”  


 

  
“Lydia”  
“Hm?”  
“Can you feel the rest of the pack?”  
“What?” Lydia sidestepped a group of pigeons with an uneasy look before focusing back on Allison “No, why?”  
“Why is that? I can still feel you” Allison frowned  
“Maybe because we're in England and they're still in California?” Lydia quirked an eyebrow, Allison hummed “ It's probably going to get stronger as you train”  
“Maybe” Allison agreed  
“Do you think they can feel each other when you're not around?” Lydia asked  
“They always feel each other” Allison replied quickly with a laugh, Lydia giggled in response “God dammit, the one time I can one up them for all the sex jokes they make on us and they aren't even here to hear it!” Allison groaned, Lydia chuckled and patted her arm sympathetically  
“We'll call them on Skype later, I’ll set it up so you can say it again”

“That's totally cheating” Allison stopped outside the tube station and turned to Lydia, a serious look on her face “But I’ll take it”

 

 

 

“Oh holy shit what does all of this mean?” Allison stared at the map in horror “Where are we trying to get to?” she was seriously regretting not paying more attention when they were with Willow and Kennedy (she blamed Lydia's face for being pretty)  
“St James' park” Lydia replied, her eyes scanning the map “Okay... I think I have it” she gripped onto Allison's hand “Stay close and for the love of god don't let me go”  
“Lydia Martin are you scared?” Allison grinned  
“We're in a foreign country trying to find our way to a place in which I have only seen in pictures on the internet forgive me if I’m a little concerned”  
“It's adorable” Allison replied “Slightly worrying.... But adorable”  
“I am not adorable”  
“You sound like Derek”  
Lydia made a horrified sound “TAKE THAT BACK”  
“Okay okay” Allison laughed wrapping her arms around Lydia's neck as people swarm past them both “You're so much hotter”  
“Damn right” Lydia leans up to Allison “Now lets go find that train”

 

 

“I don't like the tube” Allison frowned blinking until her eyes adjusted to the light “Too many people getting all up in your personal space”  
“It was pretty grim” Lydia nodded “But is that why you don't like it? Or is it because of that guy who got to close?” Lydia asked with a smirk. Allison shuffled on her feet for a moment  
“I wanted to punch him” Allison admitted  
“Such a cutie” Lydia laughed and leant up to ruffle Allison's hair and kissed her sweetly “There's a store down there” she pointed out as she stepped back  
“Don't care” Allison pulled Lydia back against her “More kisses first then food”  


 

 

 

“I want to play a game” Lydia threw her empty bag of chips in a nearby trash can and let Allison take her hand  
“We're not having sex in a park this close to Buckingham palace. Nope, not happening” Allison shook her head violently  
“Wow, okay so I know what you're thinking about” Lydia laughed  
“Okay...” Allison blushed deeply “What kind of game?”  
“I ask a question, you answer. You ask a question, I answer”  
“What kind of a game is that?” Allison furrowed her brows  
“Just humour me” Lydia sighed  
“Fine, fine” Allison laughed “Go on then”  
“What did you want to be as a kid?”  
“A cop” Allison replied instantaneously “Well, a detective” she added as an afterthought, she tilts her head slightly and smiles at Lydia “Which millennium problem do you want to solve first?”  
“Yang-Mills”  
Allison nods response “I thought so, either that or P versus NP” Lydia raised an eyebrow “What? I read” Allison smirks  
“That's my line” Lydia pouts “Okay....” Lydia trails off and watches Allison get distracted by two pigeons fighting one another, unconsciously swinging their hands back and forth like they were children “If you could go anywhere in the world, where would it be?”  
“Wherever you are” Allison's gaze followed the victorious pigeon into the sky. Lydia froze and Allison was jerked back by her arm “Are you okay?” she asked, rubbing her shoulder absent-mindedly  
“You fucking dork” Lydia muttered, reaching up to rub Allison's shoulder “Sorry about that”  
“What happened?” Allison asked as they resumed walking  
“You happened” Lydia smiled at an elderly couple walking past  
“Now who's the dork” Allison winked

 

* * *

 

 

“Willow!” Allison dropped onto the sofa opposite the woman, Willow looked up from her iPad and raised an eyebrow in question “You know how werewolves can make their eyes flash to threaten people?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Can I make my eyes do that? Cause I think it'll be helpful if I can scare people with glowing purple eyes”  
“She just wants to be able to show off to the pack” Lydia walks out of the kitchen and throws an apple towards Allison, who catches it easily  
“It would be beneficial to intimidate people!” Allison defended, Lydia hummed and sat down beside her, swinging her legs over Allison's  
“Your eyes glow when you experience a surge of power, if you want to do it naturally you have to focus on letting your magic flow, you've already got a good grasp on it, but you need to meditate, focus on a single point, you need to be in sync with your magic, you can't let it control you. So you find that point and then you reach out, you have Lydia as your anchor to pull you back if you need to and I’ll be here if things go awry, so just practice”  
“Meditate....” Allison nodded slowly “Okay, I can do that” She grinned, biting into the apple  


 

 

“HEY GUYS” Stiles beamed, in the background the rest of the pack were occupying Scott's living room, they all waved in their direction  
“Hey” Allison and Lydia chorused  
“How's England?” Stiles asked  
“Cold”  
“Nice”  
“Cold and nice?” Scott nudged Stiles over so they could see him in the web cam  
“One minute it's raining, next thing you know it's crazy sunny, it's a very confusing country” Lydia nodded slowly  
“Any disasters?”  
“Nothing major” Scott grinned  
“Isaac set fire to a book again” Erica called from the sofa  
“We hide the books now” Danny appeared on the other side of Stiles  
“Okay so” Allison shifted closer to Lydia “The pack bond--”  
“We can still feel each other, but we can't feel you” Stiles interrupted  
“Can you still feel Lydia?” Scott asked,  
“She always feels Lydia” Isaac yelled, almost tackling Scott in his haste to get to the camera  
“GOD FUCKING DAMN IT” Allison groaned, and rolled off of the bed and landing on the ground hard. Lydia winced  
“Is she okay?” Stiles looked moved his head around the screen  
“I'm fine” Allison groaned crawling onto the bed and lying in Lydia's lap “Back to the pack bond, yes I can still feel Lydia... TELEPATHICALY” She points threateningly at Isaac who grins and wanders away from the camera

“So that's good, the bond still works with the nearest pack members” Stiles nodded to himself “So Lydia, I got those pictures you sent me”  
“Pictures?” Allison asked, Lydia hummed  
“I've been sending pictures of interesting information I find in the library, we don't have much at home so I’m making as many notes as possible” Lydia shrugged  
“Fucking Wednigos never want to meet one of those” Stiles visibly shuddered, a loud knocking from his side interrupted them  
“Take out's here!” Erica called  
“Gotta go, speak soon” Stiles grinned and kissed the camera, once they were gone Allison turned to Lydia  
“So I had an idea...” she hopped off of the bed and began rummaging around “Derek has that tattoo right?”  
“The Triskele?” Lydia closed the laptop and placed it on the floor  
“Right! And it's like a symbol of revenge amongst packs right?”  
“But to Derek it means the three types of wolves” Lydia points out, Allison hums and pulls out a notebook from her bag  
“But it has lots of meanings; past, present future. Sky, earth, water... The three stages of the moon” Allison said as she jumped back onto the bed and sat down opposite Lydia “But I associate it with our pack” She opened the book and handed it to Lydia “So I thought, we're going to start a network, an organisation, a organisation needs a logo” Lydia took the notebook and looked at the image sketched into the page, a triskele sat in the middle, a fluer du leis in the centre of it, behind the triskele another pattern, Lydia looked up to Allison and opened her mouth to speak “It's Hecate's wheel” Allison explained with a shrug. Lydia nodded and looked back down, the entire image was surrounded by a black sunburst, a phrase was written into the space remaining  
“Non timebo mala...”  
“I will fear no evil” Allison translated  
“You've been practising” Lydia smirked. Allison grinned back  
“You like it? I mean that one is just for our pack” Allison tapped the page signalling for Lydia to turn the page, on the next page was a simplified version, just containing the triskele and fleur “People who align themselves with the network would have that and hang it outside their door or something so we can spot allies and know who to trust and stuff” Allison bounced, unable to contain her excitement  
“You're so happy” Lydia laughed  
“I'm excited!”  
“We should ask Willow and Kennedy tomorrow” Lydia closed the book and placed it on top of the laptop  
"We should pitch the idea to Willow and Kennedy tomorrow"  
"Think they'll go for it?" Allison asked  
"They're practically allies already, this is just like an official thing" Lydia shrugged "Anyway, enough business talk" Lydia purred, crawling closer and pushing Allison down onto the bed  
"Oh? What did you have in mind?" Allison's eyes darkened, her hands sliding up Lydia's back until they're gripping her shoulders, Lydia leant down and nipped carefully at Allison's jaw, her own hands brushing against Allison's stomach, Lydia tilted her head up to crash her lips against Allison's in a bruising kiss  
"For a start, you should probably take off your clothes" Lydia punctuated every word with a kiss and a bite grinning her skin when Allison arches  
"Happy to oblige" she manages to gasp out  


 

"You know...” Allison walks into the room, drying her hair with a towel “I can't remember what my neck looked like before we got together" She muses, Lydia looks up at her from her book, already dressed and ready for the day, Lydia grinned wickedly and closed her book and offered a small shrug  
"I could stop if it bothers you so much..." Lydia paused to pull down her sweater to reveal her neck and part of her chest and shoulder revealing dark purple marks of her own "But it means you have to stop biting me so much" she adds with a wink. Allison sucks her bottom lip between her teeth and sits on the edge of the bed and brushes her hand along the constellation of bruises  
"I never said anything about stopping, I was just saying I can't remember having a love bite-less neck, I like them, they remind me that I belong to you, not that I didn't already know that... It just shows it to other people" Allison shrugged. Lydia seemed to mull this over for a moment before grinning again  
"Good, because I like showing people that you're mine and vice versa" Lydia made a face "I think it's a pack thing" she added as an afterthought  
"You should research it"  
"We don't have many books on the subject" Lydia sighed "And Derek is consistently useless in his knowledge"  
"We'll find books, we'll go to that store in Paradise" Allison smiled  
"I think Stiles' idea of digitising books would really pay off, I’ve been speed reading all week and I’ve barely scratched the surface"  
"You've made notes though right?" Allison rummaged through the suitcase and pulled out a hoody and pulled it over her head  
"I took some pictures as well, are you ready?"  
"Yeah" Allison nodded  
"Good" Lydia let Allison pull her off of the bed "Because I am starving"  
"You should have said! I would have been quicker in the shower"  
Lydia just chuckled and kissed her on the cheek “Don't forget pants” She winked. Allison frowned and glanced down, making an 'oh' sound “You were up early this morning” Lydia said  
“Yeah” Allison nods as she pulls on a pair of jeans “I was mediating”  
“Still trying to make your eyes glow?”  
“Yeah! It'll look awesome when I get a hang of it”  
“Whatever keeps you focused” Lydia laughed  
  
  
As they descended the stairs they heard Willow and Kennedy talking to one another in hurried whispers, the two women were stood in the dining room, a map spread out along the table, knives and a crossbow beside it  
“Morning!” Willow greeted them brightly  
“Hey...” Allison frowned at the table “Everything okay?”  
“Yeah, don't worry about it kiddo” Kennedy replied breezily “What's up?”  
“Okay... so what do you guys know about hunters?"  
"That they follow a very vague code and it lets them justify killing anything that could potentially cause a threat to humans" Willow replied with a frown. Allison and Lydia both made impressed sounds  
"They're also really good at networking" Lydia spoke up "Great at sharing information and calling on other hunters for help when things get rough"  
"But, the information they do have is grossly inaccurate, like the few pages of information you gave us was so much more detailed than my families bestiary, and everything your information told us... It disproved everything in my book, so that suggests that hunters are going based on speculation and stories told in bars rather than any actual fact..."  
"So their code is backed up by incorrect information?" Kennedy interrupted  
"Yeah" Allison nodded "So... I was thinking, we start a network of our own, like an international thing, alliances, so if you agreed to it, we'd maintain contact, so if we needed help, we would call you and you could offer advice or if you needed help, we'd fly out to help and then we expand on that, align ourselves with other werewolf packs and covens around the world and any other supernatural being who doesn't kill, but of course it would be open to humans who are clued in on our world...But then we build on that even more, we find and protect those who end up in this world, like an innocent who gets bitten by a rogue alpha or turned by a vampire and we offer them protection from hunters who would kill them" Allison stopped to take a deep breath, Lydia takes her hand and squeezes it reassuringly while they wait for Kennedy or Willow to reply, the two women opposite them share a look, having a silent conversation while Allison and Lydia hold their breath  
"You do realise... That there will be both hunters and supernaturals who won't agree with this?" Willow spoke slowly  
"Well yeah" Allison nodded "My dad left town because of it" Willow's mouth made a little 'O' shape before she clamped it shut "But I figured it was time for a change" Allison shrugged  
"Besides, our pack saved the world from a Greek goddess who was hell bent on raising the titans... You'd think that would give us a pretty solid 'don't fuck with us' reputation" Lydia chimed in, Allison giggled and dropped her head down to her shoulder  
"What do you think?" Allison asked  
"I think...." Willow hesitated, looking to Kennedy again who nodded "That you're going to need some more contacts" she beamed  
"So you're in?" Allison's head shot up  
"We're totally in!" Willow exclaimed "It's going to be amazing!"  
"We have a logo and everything" Lydia muttered  
"I'm sorry, a what?"  
"A logo, so like you put it in your window or something so other people know your part of the network" Allison beamed  
"You guys are just kids" Willow muttered "You have this planned out so well already"  
"What can I say" Lydia shrugged "We're advanced"  
"We have a few contacts that we can pass along to you, most of them live in the states"  
"We can talk to the demons we work with who should be up for helping, I also know of a pack in the city" Kennedy added

“Actually...” Willow glanced at Kennedy before looking back to Allison and Lydia “There is something we could use your help with”  
“Willow... They're on vacation”  
“What is it?” Allison asked  
“There's a vampire, he's been hanging around the local demon bar”  
“Demon bar?” Lydia asked  
“It's literally exactly how it sounds” Kennedy muttered  
“Anyway....” Willow began “He's been waving around this dagger-”  
“Carnwennan”  
“Carna- what now?” Allison furrowed her brows  
“Carnwennan” Willow repeated “'white hilt' it's a dagger that belonged to Arthur”  
“As in King Arthur? Isn't he just a legend?” Allison scratched her head  
“So are werewolves” Lydia whispered in her ear  
“Okay fair, but Arthur? Does that mean Excalibur is real?” Allison asked Willow  
“Probably, but we don't know where that is”  
“So a vampire has his dagger? So what?” Lydia tilted her head and leant against Allison. Kennedy sighed and checked the mechanism on her crossbow  
“Apparently the dagger has the ability to shroud it's user in shadow”  
“A magical dagger?”  
“Yep!” Willow grinned “We're going to go get it from him before he starts using it”  
“And you want our help?” Allison asked  
“It'll be fun! Good bonding experience” Willow smiled  
Allison and Lydia shared a look  
“Sure, we're in” Allison replied after a moment walking up to the table and grabbing one of the knives “So what's the plan?”  
“We head to the bar tonight, ask around, find the vampire, get the dagger, celebrate”  
“What's the bar?”  
“The Intrepid Fox, St. Giles high street” Willow pointed to the map  
“It's a total dive, but the beer is good” Kennedy grinned  
“So we have time to kill” Lydia said  
“Want to go out for breakfast?” Willow asked “I know a great place”  
  
  


“You do realise we're under-age right?” Lydia points out as they walk down the street  
“The drinking age in England is eighteen” Kennedy flashes her a grin  
“We aren't eighteen though...”  
“Close enough” Kennedy shrugged “Besides, these guys are demons and shit, I don't think they really care about following the law you know?” they stopped just short of the bar “Look, just go in, mingle- don't kill anything, don't make eye contact and just have fun, I’ll ask around” Lydia frowned and looked over to Allison who shrugged back as they walked in, her eyes fell on the pool table  
“Wanna play?”she nodded towards it  
“You're on” Lydia grinned

 

 

“How are you doing this” Allison took a swig from her beer, Lydia flicked her hair and bounced past Allison and lined up her next shot  
“It's all about angles, basic mathematics” Lydia took her shot and watched as her ball landed in one of the pockets  
“You're using _math_ ”  
“Of course I am” Lydia flashed a sly smile and stopped next to Allison to set up her next shot. Allison watched as Lydia focused as she tried to get the angle perfect, just as Lydia was about to take the shot Allison hip bumped her causing Lydia to miss horrifically  
“My bad” Allison grinned  
“Cheater” Lydia pouted, dropping the pool cue on the table and turned to face Allison. Allison grinned and put her hands on either side of Lydia, trapping her against the table, Allison began to close the distance when a cough from beside them pulled her back  
“Sorry...” Willow smiled sheepishly “But um... Kennedy knows where the vampire is” Willow gestured to the door where Kennedy was waiting.  
“Oh right, we're coming” Allison pushed away from Lydia and downed her beer  
“Not at this rate I’m note” Lydia muttered  
“Behave” Allison whispered into her ear “Plenty of time for that later”  
“I'm going to hold you to that” Lydia purred, letting Allison lead her out of the bar  
“You can hold me against anything” Allison winked at her  
“Guys” Kennedy let out an exasperated sigh  
“Right! Where are we heading?”  
“Bartender said he's squatting out in an abandoned building behind the Starbucks down the street, should be easy enough” Kennedy set off at a quick pace  
“Is he alone?” Allison asked  
“Should be” Kennedy called back “One vamp doesn't really need four people but with the dagger he gets a bit higher priority”  
“So what happens when we get the dagger?” Lydia asked  
“We lock it away” Willow replied easily “We do this sometimes, a while back we had a troll gods hammer”  
“A troll god?” Lydia asked  
“That's what he said” Willow laughed “His name was Olaf, nice guy, dated my vengeance demon friend”  
“And I thought our friendship circle was weird” Allison replied  
“The case is, people would use the weapons for bad things, so we find them, lock them away somewhere safe and make sure people don't use them again” Kennedy slowed down to fall into step with the rest of them “There are things all over the world, have magical powers, some are harmless..”  
“Yeah! Like the magical tablecloth”  
“The what?” Allison laughed  
“It creates food when unfurled and cleaned itself up when it was folded again”  
“Oh my god Stiles would love that” Lydia laughed  
“Stiles? I would love that!” Allison replied  
“I know sweetie” Lydia patted Allison's hair, stopping when she saw a figure a short distance away “Guys?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Is that the guy we're looking for?” Lydia pointed at the man who seemed to glance at them and sprint off down the road  
“OH” Kennedy sprinted off after him “GUYS”  
“We'll take this way!” Allison grabbed Lydia and pulled her down an alleyway  
“What's the plan?”  
“Hopefully cut him off” Allison replied  


  
  
“Ow- Lydia” Allison hissed  
“Stop complaining” Lydia rolled her eyes as she cleaned the rest of the gravel out of Allison's arm “You have magic, why do you keep forgetting that? You could have grabbed him with your _mind_ yet instead you slam into the vampire” she huffed  
“I know it was stupid” Allison sighed  
“But we got the dagger” Kennedy placed the dagger on the table between their mugs of cocoa  
“It certainly looks old” Allison nodded, admiring the intricate details carved into the blade and hilt “Now what?”  
“Now we put it in this box” Willow dropped a wooden box onto the table “And say goodbye”  
“She's put enough enchantments on it making it impossible for anyone other than herself to open it”  
“And then I hide it!” Willow beamed  
“Done” Lydia announced, Allison hummed in appreciation at her newly bandaged arm “But seriously Allison, stop with the injuries” She kissed Allison quickly  
“I promise nothing”  
“You guys handle yourselves pretty well” Kennedy smiles at the pair fondly as Allison pulls Lydia into her lap  
“We had to learn quickly” Lydia shrugged  
“Yeah, a crazy hell bent on destruction Goddess tends to do that” Allison frowned, resting her chin on Lydia's shoulder  
“I hear that” Willow nods

 

 

“So which hotel are you staying at?” Willow drops down onto the sofa beside Lydia  
“Park plaza, on Westminster Bridge road” Lydia replied, dropping the book into her lap “It got some good reviews”  
“A hotel right by big Ben? That's got to be costing you a buck” Willow replied looking out through the window to the backyard where Kennedy and Allison are having one last spar “You really love her huh?”  
“So much” Lydia replied grinning “She's my world, and she really deserves this vacation”  
“You guys are so cute”  
Lydia laughs and pushes her hair behind her ear “We get that a lot”  
“I kind of feel bad for dragging you guys into our hunt last night”  
“It's okay, we were glad to help” Lydia waved a dismissive hand  
“Hey” Kennedy walked in “Do you guys want a ride to the hotel?”  
“It's right in the centre” Lydia frowned “You'll get stuck in traffic” Kennedy hesitated  
“At least let me drive you to the station? I'm sure there's a tube stop right next to it”  
“Deal” Lydia grinned  
  
  
“Come in” Lydia called, she was packing up the rest of her clothes and putting them into the suitcase  
“Hey, I brought you a gift” she set a pile of books down onto the bed “You're incredibly bright...”  
“But?”  
“But you and your pack don't seem to know much about the big bads that are out there, so these?” Willow patted the books “You might want to brush up on your demon knowledge, there's some stuff on some more advanced spells, Allison mentioned wanting to set up a protection spell around your town”  
“That's in there?”  
“Yeah, but don't let her try it to soon, she's also going to need to learn how to enchant items, create talismans... It'll be beneficial to your protection spells that way”  
“Thank you Willow, really”  
“You'll Skype when you get home?”  
“Of course” Lydia hugged the red head  
  
“Thank you for having us the last week” Allison smiles  
“It's been our pleasure” Willow beams  
“We hope you have a good rest of vacation” Kennedy grins “Do you have everything?” Allison and Lydia nodded and hugged the two women goodbye

* * *

 

  
“Oh my god that's Big Ben” Allison exclaimed once they had tipped their doorman and left their bags by the door “So what's the plan?” Allison dived onto the bed “Wanna go see the sights? We have the whole day ahead of us, or do you wanna stay here and make use of the spa?”  
“Spa day. Definitely spa day” Lydia beamed  
“My treat” Allison winked “We are on vacation after all”

  
“Oh my god this is the greatest hotel ever” Allison moaned as she stretched out along the bed, reaching out blindly for Lydia and tangling their hands together “I could stay here forever”  
“Really?”  
“Only if you stayed and we had regular visits from the pack”  
“Separation anxiety?”  
Allison hummed “I think I’m picking up on their wolfy traits”  
“Like the biting?”  
“You bite too remember” Allison winked  
“Mhm” Lydia rolled onto her side and Allison matched her so they were face to face “We should go see the city tomorrow”  
“Whatever you want to do” Allison replied “Want to go to the national gallery?”  
“Definitely” Lydia agreed  
“Have you looked at those books Willow gave you?”  
“Nope” Lydia held a hand up “No more supernatural talk, this is officially our vacation time, no more vampires or magic, just us and this bed”  
“Not that I don't love the sound of that” Allison grinned “But Kennedy mentioned a pack, what if we run into Jackson?”  
“Please” Lydia rolled her eyes “What are the odds of that?”  
  


* * *

 

“Are you.... Holy shit LYDIA?!” a hand grips her shoulder and spins her around “Holy shit”  
“Jackson?!” Lydia stepped backwards “What are you doing here?”  
“I LIVE here, what are you doing here?” Jackson exclaimed, looking torn between confused and horrified  
“I'm on vacation” Lydia replied curtly, turning her attention back to the barista who was waiting patiently for her to make an order, she quickly orders her and Allison's drinks and hands over the money before turning back to Jackson who's studying her carefully  
“You smell different” he stated “Like... Magic, sex and... Is that..  
“Hey Lydia have you ordered-- Holy shit Jackson” Allison couldn't contain her shock as she reaches the pair, she flashed Lydia a _I told you so_ look, Lydia glared back at her  
“Ohhhhhhh” Jackson drawls out in realisation “You two are a thing?” he points to each girl  
“We're more than a thing” Allison takes Lydia's hand in her own an squeezes tightly, the barista places their drinks in front of them and they slip away to a table while Jackson orders and waits for his own drink, gesturing to them to wait  
 _“Are you okay?”_ Lydia glances to Allison who squeezes her hand again  
 _“My magic flared up, it doesn't like him”  
“Play nice”  
“Can you?” _ Allison curled her lips up into a smile  
 _“Please, I can handle Jackson Whittemore, I dated him remember”  
_ Allison lets out a low growl  
 _“You really are jealous aren't you! Why? I'm not jealous of Scott”  
“Scott is banging Isaac. How can you be jealous of that!!”  
“Okay.... fair” _ Lydia shrugged _“But you know I'm not interested in him, I only have eyes for you and that's never going to change”  
“ugh, I love you.... But lets get this over with”  
_ “Are you guys okay?” Jackson frowned taking a seat opposite them“You've been staring at one another for like five minutes”  
“We're fine” Lydia answered brightly “How have you been?”  
“Good.... Yeah, I’m doing well” Jackson nodded “I feel good”  
“Good”  
“So” He turned to Lydia “You finally made your move”  
“I'm sorry what?”  
“Please, I knew you wanted Allison from day one, you weren't really subtle you know?” He grinned  
“'We're going to be _best_ friends'” He adds in a overly dramatic tone, obviously intended to mock Lydia “Who kissed who first?”  
“I did” Allison replied stiffly  
“Hot”

“Not really, I mean I had just woken up from a three day coma and-”  
“Wait a minute” Lydia cut Allison off “If you knew I liked her, then why the fuck did you start hitting on her?” Lydia asked, narrowing her eyes at Jackson  
“Isn't it obvious?” Jackson cocked an eyebrow “Two birds with one stone, I pissed Scott off, made you jealous... And hey, if something would have happened I wouldn't have complained” He shrugged, not having time to react as Allison leant across the table, grabbed the collar of his shirt and slammed him down into the table  
“What the fuck Argent!” His eyes flashed yellow  
“Don't fuck with me Whittemore” Allison growled, her own eyes flashing purple, Lydia gripped her arm and pulled her back until she was sat back down. Jackson fumbled for a moment, obviously caught off guard and shifted in his seat until the other patrons of the shop went back to their own business before leaning over the table  
“What the fuck was that?” He hissed  
“That was me warning you to watch what you say” Allison snapped  
“Children” Lydia chided, she looked over to Jackson “Stop being such a douche” she turned to Allison “Don't let him get to you”  
Allison took a deep breath  
“Fine” she sighed after a minute  
“I was just being honest” Jackson held his hands up “Look, I’m sorry I was such a douche back then, to both of you... I was in a bad place, but being here? It's doing me good, I feel good about myself”  
“As opposed to when you were at Beacon Hills?” Lydia raised an eyebrow  
Jackson sighed “I'm gay all right?” he muttered after a minute  
“Okay” Lydia nodded  
“You're not surprised?”  
“Jackson. Please, first of all I saw the way you looked at Danny, secondly a few months ago we stopped a hell bent on destruction Greek goddess from destroying the world, our entire pack save for two members are banging people of the same sex, finding out you're gay is like knowing the sky is blue, it's just one of those things” Lydia shrugged  
“Well... Shit okay..” Jackson nodded “Wait the entire pack?”  
“You could have asked about the Greek goddess” Allison muttered “But no, the sexuality of the pack is what's important” she rolled her eyes

  
After the initial rocky start they fall into easy conversation, Allison and Lydia filled Jackson in on Beacon Hills life after he left while he explains what it was like moving to London, finding a pack that accepted him and how he realised he wasn't entirely straight. They then told Jackson about Willow and Kennedy and the convent they run and explained to him their plan of networking and how they were actually going to seek out the pack Kennedy had told them about (of course it was Jackson's pack they were talking about)  
“So you'll take us to meet your pack?” Allison asked  
“Totally, most of them all live on top of this shitty café, they've been talking about something that's been hunting tourists around white chapel”  
“What?” Allison leant over the table “We haven't heard anything”  
“It's on _white chapel_ Allison” Jackson stared at her like she was an idiot “You know? Where Jack the Ripper killed all those chicks? The cops aren't going to want to cause panic”  
“You know we're on vacation right?” Lydia frowned at Allison  
“People are dying!”  
“People are always dying”  
“Lydia” Allison pouted  
“Oh my god fine. We'll help hunt the creepy murderer thing  
“Whipped” he smirked  
“You're such a dick”  
“I know” He laughed “Just keep your girlfriend from killing me” he winked at Allison, he pushed himself up from his seat “Shall we? Wouldn't want to keep you from your vacation”

 

 

 

“Your eyes flashed purple” Lydia said as they followed Jackson down the high street  
“When?” Allison frowned, turning her head to look at Lydia  
“When you got all angry and he flashed his eyes at you”  
“Oh” Allison looked up to the sky and grinned  
“Can you do it again?” Lydia asked, Allison looked back at her and grinned, flashing her eyes “You can do it!” Lydia bounced on her heels and clapped her hands together in joy “That is so cool!”  
“I told you so!” Allison laughed  
“Will you guys hurry up?” Jackson frowned  
“Ugh, fine” Lydia huffed, kissing Allison on the cheek quickly and taking her hand “How much further is is?”  
Jackson slowed down so he was walking beside Lydia, making sure to keep her between himself and Allison  
“Not much further,” Jackson's brows furrowed together and kept his eyes locked ahead of them “Johnny is beast, like he makes Derek look like Stiles in term of muscle mass, but he's a good guy he...” Jackson sighed and scratched his head  
“What's wrong?”  
“There's a guy ahead, he's preaching about the end of the world and all that stuff” Jackson scrunched his nose in disdain  
“Please, we just stopped that” Allison huffed  
“He's just a nut job” Jackson replied  
“Is that supposed to be reassuring?” Lydia made a face “Because it really isn't”  
“That's him” Jackson nodded his head to a man standing on a podium waving a hand full of fliers, Jackson looked over to the girls, his gaze falling on Lydia who's lips were pulled In a tight line  
“Lydia no” Allison said before Jackson could open his mouth “Don't engage him”  
“I'm not going to” Lydia smiled at Allison brightly “I'm going to be the bigger person, so long as he leaves us alone, we're fine--”  
“You three!” The preacher points at them “You all drown in sin and are going to hell”  
The three teens stopped dead in their tracks, looking at one another with varying degrees of shock  
“Okay that's it” Lydia hissed and started towards the man, Allison being dragged along with her  
“That was certainly direct” Jackson muttered as he followed them  
“Why are we going to hell?” Lydia demanded as she reached him  
“Homosexuality is a sin”  
“Honey that outfit is a sin” Lydia made a point of looking the man up and down “Try a better argument” Allison and Jackson tried to stifle their laughter behind Lydia  
“Lydia, don't encourage him” Allison tried to pull her girlfriend away  
“You,” the preacher jumped down from his pedestal and pointed at Allison who pulled Lydia behind her “You can't outrun the darkness” He glares at all three of them “None of you can, the darkness is going to consume you all, you will drown in darkness, burn in your sorrow, die at the hands of your loved ones” He hissed, stepping closer to Allison until she could feel his breath on her face, she felt Lydia tense behind her, grip her hand tighter, she was sure she could hear Jackson growling beside her “You're all going to hell” the preacher added. Allison laughed suddenly, shocking the balding man into taking a step backwards  
“Funny thing actually” Allison took a step closer “I've already been” she flashed her eyes purple and turned on her heel, wrapping her arm around Lydia  
“Witchcraft!” The preacher yelled at them, Allison waved her hand in acknowledgement and ignored the confused stares of passer bys  
“I swear to god if there weren't people around I would have torn his throat out” Jackson growled  
“Get in line” Lydia huffed  
“Don't worry about it you guys” Allison sighed, glancing over her shoulder briefly at the man who was still watching them leave  
“But?” Lydia asked  
“But I couldn't help but get the feeling he wasn't talking about our not straightness” Allison frowned  
“Please, he was a psychopath” Jackson replied “I told you, he's always there ranting about the end of the world, he literally says things like that to any passer by who'll give him the time of day”  
“Whatever” Lydia flicked her hair, she looked over to Jackson “So how much longer?”  
“We're nearly there” Jackson rolled his eyes  


“The place is a shit hole” Jackson points to the run down café as they approach it “But Harley, the cook, he makes great pancakes, did you know they make pancakes differently here? It's not cool man” Jackson frowns “But he makes them like they do back home” Jackson smiles fondly “It's nice, Johnny- that's our alpha, he lives upstairs with his girlfriend Claire, she's the second in command” Jackson pushes the door open to allow Allison and Lydia to step through first, Jackson waved to the man behind the counter and walked into the otherwise empty café “Who have your brought Jackson?” A blonde haired woman appeared out of the kitchen  
“Lydia Martin and Allison Argent, they're from back home”  
“Argent?” The woman’s eyes flashed gold “You're a hunter” Claire jumped over the counter and strode towards them  
Allison tensed and flashed her own eyes “Ex-hunter” she replied  
“We're with the Hale pack” Lydia stepped between them “Also Allison is a witch”  
Claire relaxed slightly, her gold eyes gone “My eye is on you” she pointed to Allison “What do they want?” she asked Jackson  
“To offer an alliance”  
Claire laughed “I don't trust an Argent”  
Lydia looked to Allison “Let me talk to her, alone”  
“Lydia, no”  
“Don't trust me Argent?” Claire laughed  
“I don't like the idea of leaving my girlfriend with strangers” Allison replied “Wolf or not” she added  
“Allison” Lydia grabbed her hand “Trust _me_ ”  
Allison bounced on her heels for a while “Fine” she groaned “Five minutes”  
“That's all I need” Lydia grinned and kissed Allison on the cheek before pushing her towards the door

 

 

“Can you hear anything?” Allison asked, looking towards the building  
“No. Stop asking”  
“She won't touch her will she? The last person who hurt Lydia is currently suffering an eternity of torture in the underworld” she watched Jackson's eyebrows shoot up into his hairline before laughing  
“Shit, remind me not to fuck with you Argent”  
“You should get back in touch with us when we get home” Allison spoke after a moment  
“I don't think your pack would like that...”  
“Danny would, and you know Lydia would like it, she acts all tough and bad ass but she missed you, you were her closest friend for so long”  
“And you?”  
“What about me?” Allison asked  
“Would you like me to get in touch with you guys?” he asked, Allison stared at him for a moment and looked back at the café,  
“I'm still pissed at you for using me to get to Scott and piss off Lydia” Jackson shrugged but hummed in agreement “But you seem happier now, less of a douche” Allison smiled “Seriously has it been five minutes yet?!”  
“Calm down” Jackson rolled his eyes  
“I completely forgot that my name had a reputation in the werewolf world” Allison ran a hand through her hair “Jesus I’m an idiot”  
“You should change it” Jackson mused  
“Nah” Allison waved a hand “Hopefully I can change the stigma around me” Jackson perked up  
“Lydia's coming” as soon as the words left his mouth Lydia walked out of the building, Allison practically ran over to her  
“Well?”  
“The Manning pack are officially part of the network, but they want to speak to you, alone”  
“Okay” Allison nodded and moved to step past, Lydia grabbed her arms, stilling her  
“Behave”  
“I will” Allison rolled her eyes, kissing Lydia before moving past them towards the building, leaving Lydia and Jackson alone  
“You're happy”  
“You have no idea”  
“Why?” Jackson tilted his head  
“Why am I happy? Lydia asked, Jackson nodded “Because... And believe me I know how cliché this is, but it's true love” Jackson barked a laugh “I know I know, but seriously, It's so real between us”  
“It wasn't real with us?”  
“You know it wasn't Jacks, I loved you and everything, you know that... But face it, it was all for show”  
“I know” he looked to his feet “She makes you happy”  
Lydia couldn't help but grin “So happy”  
“And the rest of the losers?”  
“Not actually losers, I mean they aren't cool in high school terms, but Stiles killed a vampire by throwing a knife at it, Danny can wield a sword like a fucking warrior and the rest of the wolves can handle themselves in a fight and they're like a family to me, that high school stuff doesn't matter much to me now, I don't care what the other kids think of me”  
“Damn, we've grown up”  
“You know it” Lydia beamed, Jackson wrapped his arm around her  
“Allison won't hurt me for doing this right?” He frowned  
“I promise nothing” Lydia laughed “So... Is there a man In your life?”  
Jackson turned a shade of red

 

 

  
“What do the rest of the Argent's think about you running around with wolves?”  
“Well seeing as my mom and aunt are dead, I don't think they have an opinion on the matter... My dad moved 'up state' and I could care less what Gerard thinks”  
“And you're a witch?”  
“I prefer human with magical tendencies, or Allison, Allison works too”  
“Well then _Allison_ ” Johnny walks into view, Allison does a double take, the guy is built like a fucking tank, tattoos covering his body “Your girlfriend made a good argument, and the Hale pack was a well established pack until your aunt took care of that, the fact that he's let you in gives me the feeling I should at least give you the benefit of the doubt”  
“And?”  
“And we could use your help”  
“With what?”  
“Vampires... we think”  
“I'm supposed to be on vacation... But I can help” Allison agreed “But you'll join the network?”  
“We already told your girlfriend that we would” Claire rolled her eyes “We're just fed up of cleaning up after these things, they keep killing and it's going to draw hunters here soon enough”  
“How many?” Allison asked  
“We don't know” Johnny slides into a booth, and leans back against his seat  
“Can we get Lydia back in? Then you can tell us all about this vampire” Allison hovered next to the seat opposite Johnny  
“Fine” Claire nodded “Harley, grab the coffee!” she walked over to the door and yelled for Jackson and Lydia, closing the door behind them when they entered the café and switching the sign to 'closed' Lydia happily took the seat opposite Johnny and looked at Allison expectantly and patted the chair beside her, Allison sat down as Harley showed up carrying a tray full of coffee  
 _“Cute, he's like the Scott of the pack”_ Lydia smirked  
 _  
“Oh my god, Lydia”  
“What? He is, Scott's our little maid”  
_ “Guys?” Jackson frowned at them  
“Sorry” Allison laughed, she looked to Johnny “So what's been happening?”  
“Okay, so past month or so, bodies have been turning up around White chapel, victim goes missing body turns up a few days later, completely drained, body partially eaten”  
“That doesn't sound like a vampire” Lydia frowned  
“What else?”  
“We have a guy who works with the cops, told us about a witness, describe the assailant as having rotting skin, rotting teeth and black eyes” Claire replied, sounding almost bored  
“That definitely isn't a vampire” Allison turned to Lydia “Think there's anything in those books back at the hotel?”  
“Maybe” Lydia nods and looks over to Johnny and Claire “We'll head back there and see what we can find”  
“I'll go with them” Jackson said  
“Okay fine” Johnny nodded “I'll text you the location we'll meet at, I want this dealt with tonight”  
“Likewise” Lydia muttered “I have a vacation to get back to”  
  
  
“I can't believe you brought books with you on vacation” Jackson laughed  
“They were a _gift_ ” Lydia glared as the elevator doors opened, Jackson followed them down the hall to their room  
“Lame”  
Allison glared at Jackson briefly and opened the door to their room  
“It smells like sex” Jackson dropped down onto the bed  
“Please, make yourself comfortable, please help yourself to the mini bar” Lydia drawled sarcastically  
“Really?” Jackson looked hopeful  
“No n ot really you idiot” Lydia muttered, pulling the books out from their spot in the suitcase  
“I want to take care of this by tonight” Allison threw one over to Jackson and sat down on the floor beside Lydia  
“Why? Do you have plans?” Jackson winked  
“We go home in a few days, I have a whole day planned tomorrow and I swear to god if this fucks with it I will be pissed” Allison opened her book and propped herself against Lydia

  
“Okay okay, listen to this!” Jackson sat up on the bed “ Herne the Hunter was once the keeper of Windsor Forest during the days of Queen Elizabeth I, and when he committed some sort of great offence, he hung himself in order to avoid facing the shame. Now, he guards the woods as a spirit of the forest and haunts them when the country is in some sort of grave danger .”  
“What does that have to do with anything?” Lydia frowned  
“Nothing” Jackson shrugged “I just thought it was cool, there are so many crazy stories in here”  
“Jackson” Allison growled “Focus”  
“Wait one more, this one is totally awesome” Jackson pushed himself off of the bed and sat opposite Allison and Lydia  
“Fine” Lydia sighed  
“Okay...” Jackson turned the pages and cleared his throat dramatically “Two knights, brothers in more than arms, one loud and cunning, the other mute and deadly, together they journeyed across the lands guarding a precious artifact, marked as traitors they fled, dedicating their lives to guarding the item they stole they sought the protection of monks, as a deal, the silent knight defeated the Nuckelavee with the artifact, the monks allowed the brothers passage into their home where they remained for the rest of their days, protecting the artifact from those they once swore their lives to”  
“What the hell is a Nuckelavee?”  
“Nothing good” Jackson frowned, pointing to the picture on the page “See? Creepy thing”  
“Two knights, brothers in more than arms? So they were twins?” Lydia asked  
“I guess so? But who cares, it's just a legend” Jackson shrugged “It just sounded cool”  
“There's always an element of truth to legends” Allison opened her own book again “Can we get back to the matter at hand though?”  
“Right” Jackson nodded “Focus” He closed the book and reached for another “What do you mean an element of truth to legends?” he asked Allison  
“We had to help a with and a vampire hunter find King Arthur's dagger the other day” Lydia explained  
“Of course you did” Jackson replied with a nod, looking at the two girls like they were crazy  
“Guys, I found something” Allison pointed to her page, Lydia huddled closer towards her “The Rugaru is a humanoid creature with rotted skin, teeth and black eyes. Outwardly the rugaru can appear human for years, never knowing its true nature, but eventually it becomes consumed with a terrible hunger. During this time, it feeds on any meat it can get its hands on, until it finally gives in to the craving for human flesh. The rugaru will also demonstrate superhuman strength, and its bones will move under its skin. One bite of human flesh is all that's necessary for the rugaru to transform outwardly into a monster, at which point it can never appear or be human again. The only way to kill it is by setting it on fire, otherwise it will continue killing people to sate its hunger”  
“Kill it with fire” Jackson nodded “I like it” he stood up and pulled out his cell and pointed to the door “I'm gonna call Johnny, tell him we might have our guy” Jackson slipped out of the room, Allison pulled out her own phone and began typing away  
“What are you doing?” Lydia asked  
“Getting backup, I want this done as quick as possible” Allison replied, not looking up from her phone  
  
  
  
"I thought you were supposed to be on vacation" Kennedy laughs as she walks towards where Jackson, Allison and Lydia are waiting, "Who's this?" She eyes Jackson wearily, he pushes himself off of the wall and pulls his hood down  
"Kennedy, this is Jackson, he's from the Manning pack"  
"We go back a way" Lydia adds  
"Jackson, this is Kennedy, vampire hunter"  
"Hey"  
"What's up" she looks over to Allison "In case you haven't noticed, I brought some toys" she adjusts the duffel over her shoulder  
"When is Johnny getting here?" Allison turned to Jackson who was typing away on his phone  
"On his way, he's bringing along Tye as well"  
"Good" Lydia nodded curtly "I want this done and dealt with"  
"Is this where all of the attacks have happened?" Kennedy asked, pulling her crossbow from her bag, not bothering to hide it, it was after midnight on a weekday, the roads were pretty empty  
"It is" Came a gruff reply, Johnny and another male, they assumed was Tye walked into their view  
"You do realise this is where one of Jack the Rippers victims were found right?" Kennedy made a face  
"Great, because that makes it so much better" Lydia rolled her eyes, accepting the blade Kennedy hands her

"This isn't really what I had in mind when I saw you guys at the café this morning" Jackson sighed  
"What? Running around the streets of London at two in the morning beneath you Jackson?" Allison grinned, flipping the knife in her hand  
"Well, normal people go bowling"  
"Normal ended a long time ago" Allison turned to Johnny "Are you going to help or are you just going to observe?"  
"If you need help I will"  
"He just wants to see how me and Jackson handle ourselves" Tye speaks up, his eyes bright "Me and Jacks are the newest pack members"  
"Can we get this over with? I have a girlfriend at home waiting for me" Kennedy sighed  
"And we have a hotel room with room service waiting for us" Lydia added  
"RIGHT!" Tye clapped his hands together enthusiastically "Come on Jacks" he grabbed the boys arm and dragged him away 

 

"So, what's the plan?" Jackson asked, they had tracked the scent of rotting flesh to an abandoned warehouse  
“Well, we have to kill it with fire right?” Kennedy looked to Lydia who nodded “Then why not just have Allison set the entire building on fire?”  
“Just like her aunt” Johnny muttered under his breath  
“Hey!” Lydia snapped  
“Not cool” Jackson added  
“Look” Allison turned to the alpha “I get it, the Argent's are hunters, they did some fucked up things, my aunt burnt down a house full of kids and other wolves. I get it, I really do. But I am _not_ her. I'm not going to turn on you” Allison ran a hand through her hair “I'm an Argent, I can't help that, I can't help what they did. But I’m not them, I'm on your side remember? You _asked_ for my help. The only way to kill this thing is with fire, I have fire so just let me do this” Allison clenched her fists, Jackson, Kennedy and Tye were ready to jump in at a moments notice, Johnny stared at her for a while longer before relaxing and stepping back with a nod  
“My apologies”  
“Okay then” Allison nodded and gestured to the building “Shall we?”  
“Guys...” Jackson interrupted “I can sense more than one heartbeat”  
“I'm counting five...no wait, six”  
“Well this just got a lot more interesting” Johnny smirked “You ready Argent?”  
“Always” Allison ignited her fists

 

 

"Well that was certainly a team building exercise" Jackson muttered as Allison pulled him up  
"You did well Whittemore" She beamed  
"You too Argent" he grinned back  
"Nothing like rugaru hunting to bring a group together" Lydia and Kennedy appeared by their side, Lydia pulling Allison against her for a kiss  
"What did you think Manning?" Allison turned to the alpha  
"You did well" he nodded from where he was inspecting Tye's injuries, who was babbling about the fight "Thank you" he looked over to Allison and smiled  
"Any time, I’m used to saving peoples asses" She winked  
"It was so awesome! You totally kicked his ass!" Tye beamed standing up  
"So... Anywhere we can go get some breakfast?" Allison asked  
"I know a place, my treat" Tye grinned "For you know, saving my life"  
"I'll call Claire" Johnny added "We should all talk" he turned to Kennedy "You want to join us?"  
"Why not" Kennedy shrugged "Willow will be pissed if I walk in at four in the morning"  
“Ugh, I need a shower, it's going to take forever to get the smell of burning flesh from my hair” Lydia moaned

 

 

"So Argent, Johnny tells me you handled the situation well" Claire slides into the seat opposite  
"We're joining the network" Johnny tells her, he calls over to the man behind the counter and tells him to send a message to the rest of the pack  
"Okay" Allison nods "We have rules though, you can't kill innocents okay? That's all I ask, if you can avoid killing hunters, that's a bonus."  
"What are we supposed to do? Hug them?"  
"Incapacitate them, warn them" Allison suggested  
"We'll try" Claire frowned  
"That's all I ask, and to maintain frequent contact with us"  
"As the network grows we'll get a better system but at the moment it's just us" Lydia gestures to the group of them "You guys would be better off getting to know one another" She gestures to Kennedy and Johnny "Seeing as you live a lot closer it just makes sense that you go to one another for help"  
"I can do that" Kennedy nods "We should double date" She winks at Claire and Johnny

“Speaking of dates” Allison stretches “We have one planned tomorrow....Today.... So we really need to be heading back” she gestures to the door with her thumb  
“I'll walk you guys to the tube” Jackson smiles  
  
  
  
“Shower first, then sleep” Lydia tells Allison as they walk into the hotel room “We are not sleeping a bed when we smell like this”  
“Agreed” Allison nodded “Shower together?” she asked hopefully  
“Fine” Lydia agreed and set to work pulling off Allison's shirt "We can't even go on vacation without having to kill things" Lydia whined  
"At least neither of us got hurt" Allison pulled off Lydia's shirt and threw it to the ground  
“That is true" Lydia agreed  
"Plus I totally have an awesome date planned”  
"Where are we going?"  
"You'll see” Allison winked and dragged her into the shower

 

* * *

 

 

“So I figured I’d be a bit classic here” Allison laughed as they walked along the bridge and pointed to their destination  
“The London Eye” Lydia laughed  
“I booked tickets the day we landed” Allison replied sheepishly “Is this okay?”  
“Of course it is” Lydia rolled her eyes “Jesus Allison we could sit in a McDonald's all day and I’d be happy because I’m with you” Lydia punctuated her statement with a kiss, she pulled back suddenly “We aren't going to McDonald's are we?”  
Allison laughed and shook her head “No we aren't”  
“And we can stay dressed like this for the entire day?” Lydia gestured to her dress and heels and Allison's dark jeans and leather jacket  
“We can” Allison nodded “Your feet might hurt though” She frowned  
“You can carry me if you have to” Lydia waved a dismissive hand as Allison flashed her tickets to the guard  
“Of course your majesty” Allison rolled her eyes and held Lydia's hand to help her into the pod

 

“This is amazing” Lydia pressed her hands against the glass “The view is amazing”  
“It is” Allison agreed from her seat, Lydia laughed but didn't turn away from the view  
“You aren't looking at the skyline are you?” Lydia asked knowingly, she turned and leant against the glass, not at all surprised to see Allison staring intently at her “I knew it”  
“You caught me” Allison held her hands up in mock defeat  
“Okay, so what's after this?” Lydia sat beside Allison  
“The National Gallery”  
“Classic”  
“Then it's wherever you want for lunch, and then the next part is a surprise”  
“Tease” Lydia pouted  
“I promise you'll like it” Allison grinned  
  
  
  
“The Globe Theatre” Lydia's eyes widened in realisation, Allison grinned, flashing her dimples “We're going to see a play? Which one?”  
“Much ado about nothing” Allison replied leading Lydia into the building where it was already pretty packed “I couldn't get any of the balcony seats, are you good to stand?” Allison gently nudged some people out of the way to get Lydia as close to the front as possible  
“I can tell you want to make a comment about my choice to wear heels” Lydia grinned  
“I never!” Allison feigned shock “I am hurt that you would think that Lydia. Hurt” Allison clutched her heart dramatically  
“All right there Romeo” Lydia rolled her eyes “Save the acting for the professionals” Allison laughed and wrapped her arms around Lydia's waist and rested her head on the smaller girls chin.  
They watched the play in silence, laughing with the crowd whenever something happened on stage, eventually Allison leant down to whisper in Lydia's ear at the same moment the Beatrice on stage began to speak  
“I love you with so much of my heart that none is left to protest”  
“Fucking dork” Lydia whispered back, Allison could see Lydia's beaming smile and kissed her cheek before turning her attention back to the play  
  
  
“That was beautiful” Lydia practically skipped, Allison grinned and followed closely, Lydia span to face Allison “Is the date over?”  
“Not yet” Allison laughed  
“What else do you have planned?” Lydia cocked her head to one side, Allison looked over to where the sun was setting and held her hand out for Lydia, who took it gladly  
“Come on, you'll see when we get there” Allison started walking  
“Just tell me where we're going Argent”  
“Nope”  
  
  
  
“What do you think?” Allison handed Lydia a glass of wine, and took a swig from her beer  
“It's a rooftop cinema” Lydia looked out to the still setting sun and leant against the railings, chairs and sofas lined the deck, Lydia watched the other visitors begin settling into their seats  
“You like it?”  
“I love it”  
Allison nodded and looked out to the skyline “I'm glad”  
“Thank you for today” Lydia smiled  
“Thank you for this entire vacation, we wouldn't be here without you. It's been perfect”  
“Even the vampire and rugaru hunting?” Lydia asked  
“Even those parts” Allison laughed  
“So” Lydia looked towards the giant screen “What's playing”  
Allison shrugged “Oh, you know, the notebook” She smirked at Lydia “I had nothing to do with that, I didn't even know”  
“Sure” Lydia winked at her  
“I'm being serious!”

 

 

“I know what you're thinking--”  
“Well duh, we have a telepathic soul mate bond thing” Allison replied with a grin, Lydia slapped her shoulder playfully  
“As I was saying, I know what you're thinking and yes, maybe wearing heels on a date that requires a lot of walking wasn't the cleverest idea...”  
“I did warn you” Allison pointed out, adjusting her grip on Lydia's thighs as she carries her girlfriend along Westminster bridge  
“And I can accept when I’m wrong”  
Allison scoffed  
“Okay, I’m getting better at accepting when I’m wrong”  
“That's better” Allison giggled and grinned at a passing couple “We're almost back”  
“Good, because I have plans for us” Lydia smirked  
  
  
  
“Lydia, why are we getting up so early? Our flight isn't for hours yet” Allison yawned as Lydia drags her out of the hotel “The sun hasn't even risen yet!” she exclaimed  
“Duh, that's the point” Lydia rolled her eyes and pushed Allison into a waiting taxi, Allison yawned so hard her ears popped and she missed what Lydia said to the cabbie  
“Cold” she says sadly and curls against Lydia  
“Okay, sleep for now” Lydia patted Allison's hair, she falls into easy conversation with the cab driver, relieved that he seemed like a nice enough guy and totally not like a serial killer  
  
“Wake up Alli” Lydia singsonged as she handed the cab driver a handful of notes  
“Nooo” Allison groaned  
“Allison you're in the back of a taxi, get up”  
“Mean” Allison yawned  
“I'm a sweetheart and you know it”  
“I do” Allison replies with a sleepy smile and stretches once she's out of the cab “I'm good, I’m awake, I’m... Outside of the shard, why are we outside the shard?” she turns to Lydia with a bewildered look  
“Come on” Lydia led Allison into the building  
“Can we even be here this early?” Allison asked  
“Remember how Willow and Kennedy told us about demon friends? Well a couple of them work here, they pulled some strings” Lydia winked “We're going to watch the sunrise from the top of it”  
“Wow okay, way to one up my super romantic date” Allison huffed  
“It's not a competition” Lydia smiled sweetly as they got into the elevator “Besides, you always plan super romantic dates and speeches and stuff like that”  
“Lydia you brought us to London, if it was a competition you totally win” Allison laughed and stretches again “But spending our last hours in London watching the sunrise from the highest viewpoint? Can't beat that, doing it with the girl I love? Even better”  
“See what I mean? You totally beat me when it comes to being romantic”  
“I need coffee”  
“Later” Lydia smiled as the doors opened and they walked to the viewing platform “the sunrise is soon”  
“Thank you for this, it's amazing” Allison signed in content and dropped her head onto Lydia's shoulder and pulled the smaller girl tighter against her  
“Thank you for loving me” Lydia replied  
“Always” Allison smiled, “I'll always love you” Lydia twisted in her arms  
“I love you Allison”  
“I love you too” Lydia closed the distance between them and captured Allison's lips with her own, they kissed for several minutes before Allison broke away  
“What about the sunset?” she asked breathlessly  
“You're brighter than any sunset” Lydia replied  
“Fucking dork” Allison laughed  
“That's my line” Lydia kissed Allison again

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: House building, road trips, wendigos  
> So you know, regular pack life  
> (Do the line breaky things make sense?)


	23. All I ever wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stallison shenengians, accidental smut and some actual plot development (if you squint)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to just stop saying how many chapters are left and what's going to happen in the next one because it keeps changing whoops

“ALLISON! LYDIA!” a body tackled into the two girls, sending the two girls crashing to the ground “I MISSED YOU”  
“Stiles! You have until I reach the count of ten to get the hell off of us” Lydia snapped  
“She's only joking” Allison laughed, returning the hug gladly, “She totally missed you”  
“Stilinski” Lydia growled  
“Okay nope, not joking, she's going to kill you” Allison pushed Stiles off of them and scrambled to her feet, pulling Lydia up with her  
“Bad flight?” Derek asked  
“It was..different” Lydia hesitated, Allison laughed beside her  
“Oh no...” Stiles groaned “What did you do?” he turned to Allison  
“What did I do? Why are you assuming I did anything?” Allison looked shocked  
“Allison” Stiles levelled a look at her. Allison looked down to her feet and shuffled on the spot  
“She drank eight cups of coffee” Lydia answered for her  
“You dragged me into the bathroom to have sex!”  
“You guys joined the mile high club?” Stiles laughed  
“It was on my bucket list” Lydia shrugged  
“Lydia! WE HIT TURBULENCE”  
“So--”  
“YOU FORGOT TO LOCK THE DOOR”  
“It wasn't-”  
“EVERYBODY SAW”  
“No they-”  
“EVERYBODY”  
“She's over reacting” Lydia laughed sheepishly  
“They're sending us a fine” Allison sighed  
“Wow, never a quiet day for you guys huh?” Stiles laughed. Allison stared at him and stepped closer, gripping his shoulders firmly  
“You have no idea” Allison whispered  
“Allison....” Stiles wriggled out of her grasp “You have some serious crazy eyes going on”  
“Eight cups of coffee” Lydia reminds him as she wraps an arm around Allison “Come on sweetie, we're going home” Lydia nods to her bag and Derek gets the hint and takes it, leading the way towards where the car is parked  
“Lyds... I think I can _see_ sound” Allison whispered  
“Jesus, no more coffee for you. Ever” Lydia rolled her eyes. Allison gasped dramatically  
“You _wouldn't_ ”  
“Try me Argent” Lydia challenged. The two glared at one another until Allison sagged in Lydia's arms  
“Oh my god I’m so tired Lydia” she whined  
“You can sleep in the car” Lydia patted her head  
“No can do! I made a playlist!” Stiles jumped about happily  
“Stilinski” Lydia growled  
“Oh I’ve missed this” Stiles grins before dancing off ahead to bother Derek  
  
  
“LYDIA! ALLISON!” The rest of the pack yell when they catch sight of the girls  
“Hey!” Allison greets with a yawn and a wave, “Yay hugging!” she laughs as she lets the pack wrap herself and Lydia up into a hug, Allison frowns when she feels herself being lifted off of the ground “Wait what? What's happening?” Allison looks around and sees Lydia walking behind her. Upside down. “Lydia why are you upside down? WHAT IS HAPPENING”  
“Calm down Allison” she hears Isaac huff “We're carrying you to the booth”  
“I HAVE LEGS LAHEY”  
“Excuse us for missing you” she just knows Isaac is rolling his eyes  
“I missed you guys too, but you don't see me carrying you” she points out as she lets herself be carried into the diner and dropped down into the booth, Lydia crawling In beside her  
“Please, like you could carry us” Isaac sits opposite her  
“Magical powers remember?” Allison quirks an eyebrow she pointed towards him “Would you like a demonstration?”  
“Soooo” Scott slides into the booth “Tell us everything, how was London?”  
“JACKSON IS GAY”  
“Seriously Allison?” Lydia asked, swinging her legs over Allison's (Allison was about 90% sure it was to make sure she didn't try and leap out of the booth- seriously, eight cups of coffee, bad idea)  
“What?”  
“We spent two weeks in London, we saw King Arthur’s dagger, we hunted rugaru, saw the sights and went on super romantic dates, yet the first thing you choose to tell them is that Jackson is gay?”  
“Well... Yeah” Allison replied “Save the best till last and all that” she grinned.  
“Nice save” Lydia nodded and kissed Allison on the nose  
“Okay so wait, Jackson is gay?” Stiles grinned  
“What the fuck is a rugaru?” Isaac frowned  
Allison and Lydia shared a look  
“Patience my friends” Lydia smiled “There's plenty of time for that” she waved over the waitress

  
“So you finally told your dad about you and Derek?” Allison asked, grabbing a handful of fries from his plate  
“You have your own fries, right there!” Stiles gestured to her plate  
“But yours are better”  
“How does that even work?”  
Allison just flashed a goofy grin and stuffed the remaining fries in her mouth  
“So how did he take it?”  
“He was more concerned with how I used to be a murder suspect than me being a guy” Derek frowned  
“Which is fair” Lydia nodded  
“I suppose”  
“I mean, If you think about it, we have all killed someone” Isaac points out  
“Is that supposed to be reassuring?” Lydia asked “Because it isn't” Isaac just shrugs in response and goes back to feeding Scott  
“But it is in self defence, for the greater good and all that shit” Erica gestures vaguely

“See?” Allison glares at Isaac and points at Erica “That's reassuring”  
“Not very” Stiles interrupts  
“But better” Allison nods  
“Oh fun” Lydia grins “Your twin syndrome is back”  
“My what?” Allison and Stiles say in unison, both frowning at her. “SNAP!” They click at one another “STOP IT”  
“Oh my god” Lydia groaned “I'm sorry I said anything”  
“Liar” Allison grinned  
“Shush” Lydia grabbed more of Stiles' fries and shoved them into Allison's mouth earning a laugh and a kiss from the older girl as they settled against each other while Scott jumped into an elaborate story about a herd of deer chasing them through the reserve

 

They parted ways with the pack two hours later- “Love you guys!” “We'll talk pack business tomorrow!” “Don't have sex on the sofa!”  
“Why would we have sex on the sofa?” Allison frowned “What if Mrs McCall walked in?” She asked Lydia “Like, having sex on your parents sofa is bad enough, but the sofa belonging to the woman who is looking after me?” Allison face twisted into a disturbed expression “That would be awkward”  
“Very” Lydia agreed, dragging her suitcase and leaving it by the stairs “What do you want to do now?”  
“Whatever you want” Allison shrugged  
“I kind of want to look something up” Lydia replied, already searching for Allison's laptop in the bags  
“Oh?” Allison asked, walking into the kitchen “What is it?”  
Lydia stretched her legs out on the sofa and she waited for Allison to return, two cans of soda in each hand and a bag of gummy bears hanging from her mouth, Allison looked pointedly at Lydia's legs and waited for Lydia to move them so she could occupy there space, allowing Lydia to drape her legs over Allison's. Allison placed the sodas on the table and dropped the gummy bears onto Lydia's legs and stared at the younger girl with questioning eyes over the top of the laptop  
“Well we're soul mates right?” Lydia figured this was a good place to start  
“Yeah?” Allison nodded  
“So that suggests that our souls have been together at some point before right? Reincarnation and what not”  
“I guess?” Allison frowned, looking adorably confused and if there wasn't a laptop on her lap, Lydia would be all over her. Allison blinked several times and busied herself with opening the gummy bears “It's weird to think that we've probably been a couple in past lives.... Hell, thinking about past lives is weird” She looks back to Lydia as she throws a bear into her mouth “Everything is weird and it gets confusing to think about” She adds, Lydia giggles because confused Allison is like a puppy, so Lydia informs her “You're such a puppy” and leans forward to ruffle Allison's hair for good measure, Allison laughs and ducks away, offering the bag to Lydia as she does so, Lydia grabs a handful of gummy bears and watches Allison carefully  
“Okay... So why with all the soul mate stuff all of a sudden?” Allison finally asks  
“Because I’m wondering if it's possible for there to be different types of soul mates” Lydia replies, typing a few words into the laptop  
“What?” Allison tilts her head to one side, then realisation seems to dawn on her face “Ohhhh” she draws out, nodding deeply “Me and Stiles. You think there's something with us?”  
“You guys are so much more alike than I think you give yourselves credit for”  
“So what? You think we're actually twins?”  
“Not literally”  
“But spiritually?”  
“It's... A possibility” Lydia scratched her head “Doesn't it bother you?”  
“No” Allison grinned “If there is something there, awesome, but it doesn't really make a difference you know? I mean, it's not a big deal any more.....” Allison shrugged “Plus, I kind of think it's just because we've spent so much time with one another we just kind of absorbed parts of each others personalities y'know?” Allison shrugged again “I don't know” she laughed  
“So you don't want to learn more about soul mates?” Lydia asked, her hand hovering on the laptop lid. Allison shook her head and put the gummy bears on the table next to her soda  
“I'd much rather have a shower and learn more about you” She grinned  
Lydia closed the laptop with such force it almost shattered the screen

 

* * *

 

 

“So these are people who might want to align with us?” Derek asked as he studied the list  
“Yeah, know any of them?” Allison asked  
“No, so what? We just go pay them a visit?”  
“Or we call them” Lydia suggested, leaning over to point at the numbers beside each name “It'd probably save a lot of time”  
“That seems so unprofessional though” Derek frowned  
“It's not like we can just afford to travel across the country Der” Scott walks into the room with a plate of sandwiches and sets them down on the table “We're kind of poor”

“We could wait a while?” Allison suggested, glancing over to Lydia “I mean, it's great that we've gotten started but we should work on setting up Beacon Hills so it's safe first right?”  
“She has a point” Stiles agreed as he grabbed a handful of chips from a bowl “You need a good fort before you build an army”  
“Also I kind of just want to stay still for a while” Allison shrugged. Derek stared at her for a moment and looked over to Lydia  
“What do you think?”  
“My girl has a point, we want to run a worldwide organisation. That's bound to bring in some trouble, we need to make sure we know how to handle situations like that. We need a good base” Lydia said, wrapping an arm around a blushing Allison  
“So what do we do?” Erica asked  
“Learn how to not die basically” Danny replied  
“Pretty much” Lydia smiled  
“Now that we've dealt with that!” Stiles rummaged through his bag and pulling out a DVD “I brought clueless”

  
“Hey Alli” Stiles pulled her to the side on her way into the kitchen  
“What's up?”  
“I need to get in shape” He says seriously “Like really, I need some muscle”  
“And you're telling me this why?” Allison smirked as she looked through the fridge  
“Because you're super in shape and you're human so you have very human limitations”  
“Ohhhhh” Allison beamed “You want me to train you?”  
“Well yeah, team human you know?”  
Allison laughed “Yeah, team human” she offered her fist which Stiles bumped with his own happily “We'll start going for runs in the morning okay?”  
“In the morning?!” Stiles whined  
“Yep! Trust me, it's best if you run early”  
“Ugh, you're going to be a total drill sergeant aren't you?” Stiles sighed and took the can of soda Allison offered him  
“Not exactly, but I’m not going to go easy on you, we'll start with running though and build up your stamina” She stepped closer “Besides, I think I’m a little out of shape as well now” she added in a stage whisper  
“Please” He poked her stomach “Your abs have abs” Allison giggled and poked him back, Stiles squealed and put the can down “That's it. Poke war!”  
“NO” Allison yelped and tried to run away “LYDIA”  
“Stiles don't poke my girlfriend” Lydia called from the living room  
“Snitch” Stiles muttered. Allison winked and poked him in the ribs before running from the room

  

“Do you want to come running with me and Stiles in the morning?” Allison asked as she rolled onto her stomach. Lydia made a humming sound but didn't look up from her book. Allison crawled closer and rested her head on Lydia's stomach, she saw the redhead smile gently. “Lydiaaaa” Allison whined  
“What?” Lydia asked playfully. Allison pouted “I'm not going running with you”  
“Why?”  
“Because, it's _running_ Allison. I don't do running”  
“I seem to recall us doing plenty of running when there was vampires and chimera involved” Allison smirks  
“That's not the same”  
“No, because running for exercise means that when we run from things that breathe fire we don't _die”_ Allison stated, pulling the book from Lydia's hands and placing it on the table (She made sure to place the bookmark in, she knew Lydia would be pissed if she lost her place) Lydia smiled at her fondly. Allison trails a finger aimlessly along Lydia's stomach, stopping when Lydia grips her wrist  
“I'm not going to run” she says, tugging on Allison's wrist and pulling the brunette up her body so their foreheads are pressed together “I refuse to run outdoors unless my life depends on it”  
“Which it generally does” Allison states with a grin  
“But, I will start running when the gym is installed”  
Allison pulled away so she was sat on Lydia's legs “I'm sorry the what now?”  
“The gym”  
“Yeah....” Allison nodded slowly “And where is this gym going to be built?”  
“In the basement of the Hale house” Lydia said  
“Ohhhh, yeah. Right, I get it now”  
“So we have a deal? I'll run when the house is built”  
“Fine. Deal”  
“Good, in the mean time....” Lydia smirked and Allison knew exactly where this conversation was about to go “I can think of other ways to work out”  
“Oh yeah?” Allison leant In close, letting her lips ghost over Lydia's “And what would those be?”

 

* * *

 

  
  
Allison woke up to Stiles yelling in her mind  
 _“ALLISON I SWEAR TO GOD WAKE UP”  
“I'm awake” _ Allison yawned and slowly peeled herself away from Lydia, careful not to stir her  
 _“You fucking liar, you just woke up didn't you?”  
“Well it turns out having someone scream in your mind works as a pretty good alarm clock” _ Allison padded over to the closet and pulled out her running clothes and slipped them on quickly  
 _“Whatever, I’ve been out here for ages, get your ass into gear”  
_ Allison sighed and pressed a kiss to Lydia's cheek before leaving the room and jogging down the stairs  
“About time” Stiles rolled his eyes  
“Shut up, I’m here aren't I? Come on” She set off at a steady jog  
“I'm just saying, It was your idea to run in the morning and if I can pull myself away from the hottie in my bed, you should be able to do the same thing” Stiles yelled to her as he ran to catch up to her  
“Did you just call Derek a hottie?”  
“Have you seen Derek?” Stiles raised an eyebrow  
“Well yeah, but you don't see me calling Lydia a hottie”  
“Even though she is”  
“Oh totally, Jesus Christ it's like I’m dating a goddess”  
“Technically you're both dating goddesses” Stiles laughs “But I know the feeling, Derek's abs are like they're carved from marble or something because holy shit”

“We're descendants, not actual goddesses” Allison reminds him “Is that why you want to get in shape? To compete with Derek's abs?”  
“Not exactly” Stiles shook his head gently, speeding up to keep in pace with Allison “Look, the world nearly ended and we all almost died. Shit, you _did_ die. And all I can do is find information, swing a bat and throw a knife, I just want to be ready for whatever lies around the corner”  
“I hear that” Allison agreed. They ran in a comfortable silence after that, Allison focused solely on the sound of her feet coming into contact with the ground, the pull of her muscles, she was aware of Stiles beside her, falling back every now and again but catching up a few minutes later with fierce determination in his eyes. It's only when they reach the Hale house does Allison speak again “Do you think it's over?” she asked through deep breaths, Stiles looks up from where he's standing, hands on his knees  
“Is what over?”  
“The danger... Like, do you feel like something is going to happen?”  
“Honestly? I don't know” Stiles sighed and stretched his back “Why? Do you?”  
“It's hard to relax” Allison follows Stiles and sits beside him on the burnt out deck of the house “There's still so much we don't know”  
“Like what?”  
“What Lydia's powers are for a start, she almost tore the world in half when I died, but she hasn't done anything remotely magical since”  
“Except for be your girlfriend”  
“Ruined my line” Allison laughed “But seriously, when I was in Olympus they told me, _Zeus_ told me that the god she's descended from is in control of Time, fate and the fountain of magic”  
“But?”  
“But I think there's more to it than that, they wouldn't tell me anything else about him other than he was cast out” Allison sighed “He said I was her protector and that I had to keep her safe because people will kill for her”  
“Kill for her? As in, kill to get her power or....?”  
“I don't know” Allison shook her head “That's why I can't relax”  
“Because you're convinced that something else is going to happen”  
“Exactly” Allison nodded. She laughed after a few moments of silence  
“What?” Stiles frowned  
“She thinks that you and I were twins in a past life” Allison tilts her head back to cast a sidelong glance at him  
“Oh” Stiles made a thoughtful face “That's cool”  
“It's not a fact or anything” Allison points out  
“No I know, but you have to admit, if it was....”  
“I know, but there's no such thing as coincidences” Allison dropped her head onto her chin “Where's Derek?” She asked suddenly  
“He... Doesn't really live here any more” Stiles glanced behind them at the house  
“Oh?” Allison smirked  
“He lives with me. At my house. In my bed. With me” Stiles grinned. Allison laughed and threw her arm over his shoulder  
“Fate has a funny way of dealing it's cards doesn't it?” She asked through her smile  
“You know it”  
They grin at each other like idiots for a while before Stiles' face drops “Hey.. Have you dreamt yet?”  
“Me? No” Allison shook her head “I haven't had a dream since the weird prophecy one we shared, why?”  
“Because now that I’m not living under the same roof as Lydia I’m dreaming again”  
“Oh, anything good?”  
“Nothing I want to report” Stiles blushed slightly “But I’m keeping a dream journal just in case”  
“That's good, maybe we should tell Danny to do that as well”  
“Maybe you should call Willow and ask why Lydia blocks dreams”  
“I guess so” Allison nodded in agreement. She took a deep breath and slapped Stiles' knee “Come on, we'll run back to Scott's, he probably made breakfast”  
“Oh hell yes!” Stiles leapt to his feet, suddenly full of energy “Let's do this!”

 

"I think I’m dead" Stiles gasped out as Allison pushed the door open, he all but stumbled through and just lay down right there on the floor  
"Stiles no, no dying on the floor" she nudged him with her foot "Get up"  
"I thought I heard voices" Lydia smiled as she descended the stairs. Allison beamed  
"Hey" she greeted, ducking her head in for a chaste kiss, Lydia hummed in appreciation  
"You're sweaty" Lydia tells her  
"I don't sweat, I glisten" Allison winks, behind them Stiles makes a pained groan  
"Jesus what did you do to him?" Lydia frowned  
"It was just a run" Allison rolled her eyes "Where are Scott and Isaac?"  
"They went for a run not long after you left, thanks for not saying goodbye by the way" Lydia smirked  
"I didn't want to wake you! I kissed you goodbye anyway" she huffed  
"Wait" Stiles had dragged himself to his feet "If Scott isn't here does that mean no breakfast?" he pouted. Allison and Lydia shared a look  
"Come on Stilinski, we'll go buy breakfast" Allison slapped him on the shoulder  
"Oh no," Lydia caught Allison's wrist and pulled her back against her "You're not going anywhere until you shower"  
"But that means it'll take time" Stiles whined  
"Oh my god, call Derek. Tell him to pick up breakfast for us" Lydia huffed "Allison, go shower" Lydia said firmly. The brunette just stood still, a mischievous smile on her lips "Allison, no"  
"Lydiaaaaaa" Allison whined, pouting, tangling their fingers together and pulled Lydia against her  
"Oh my god I’m right here!" Stiles muttered  
"I don't need to shower" Lydia tells her, Allison hummed and bit gently at Lydia's neck  
"Are you sure?" she felt Allison smirk against her neck  
"I'm sure" she replied, determined, Allison pulled away with a pout. Lydia sighed and tipped up to kiss her "We can have shower sex whenever we want, just not when Stiles is the only other person in the house"  
"Fine..." Allison sighs "I'll be back soon" she kisses Lydia once more and runs up the stairs  
"So, are you going to call Derek?"  
"Oh, yeah totally" Stiles nodded  
"Make him bring pancakes"  
"For Allison?" Stiles grinned knowingly  
"Well, and me" Lydia shrugged, moving into the kitchen to start making coffee "We should call Danny over as well" she called over her shoulder. Stiles made a acknowledging sound, while she waited for the coffee she skipped up the steps to their bedroom and grabbed her phone from the table and typed out a quick message to Danny, she stopped short of the bathroom, the door ajar slightly and steam pouring out. Lydia laughed and headed back into their room and pulled out a few items of clothing (she loved picking Allison's outfits for her) and let herself into the bathroom, pausing briefly to enjoy the silhouetted view of Allison through the glass of the shower, she turned and drew a heart into the steam covered mirror  
  
  
Allison emerged down the stairs ten minutes later, a grin firmly in place and wearing the dress and boots Lydia had chosen for her and accepted the mug and the kiss Lydia offered her  
"Derek is picking up breakfast" Stiles tells her  
"I invited Danny but he's busy right now, he said he'd come hang out with us later" Lydia adds  
"How is he getting on with cute Latin boy?" Allison asked, curling into Lydia's side  
"They seem okay" Stiles said slowly "It's tough for him though as you can imagine"  
"Keeping the supernatural life from the partner? Can't be easy" Allison agreed  
"Do you guys want to go see a movie later?" Stiles asked  
"What's on?"  
"Captain America"  
"OH MY GOD YES" Allison yelled, almost spilling her coffee in her excitement  
"Isn't that a sequel?" Lydia asked  
"Yeah" Stiles and Allison nodded in sync  
"I haven't seen the first one...." Lydia replied "Any of the marvel films for that matter- What?" Lydia made a face at her gaping girlfriend, Stiles looked personally offended by the statement  
"You've never seen any of the marvel movies?" Allison asked leaping to her feet  
"Fantastic four?"  
"Spider man?"  
"Thor?"  
"IRON MAN?"  
"THE AVENGERS??" they yelled. Lydia shook her head slowly. Allison dropped to her knees in front of Lydia and took her face in her hands "It's okay, we're going to fix this"  
"Don't you think you guys are over reacting a bit? They're just movies" Lydia asked.  
“Just... JUST MOVIES?!” Stiles made a horrified sound and threw his hands up as the door knocked  
"That's Derek. Allison, talk to your girlfriend" He turned on his heels and left the room muttering as he did so  
"Lydia, the marvel movies aren't just movies. They're a way of life" Allison urged. Lydia frowned at her and pulled Allison onto the sofa with her  
"Do you want to watch them?" Lydia asked  
"What?"  
"The marvel films, we can watch them all if you want"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah" Lydia nodded "You clearly love them and I kind of want to see what the deal is" Allison surged across the space between them to pull Lydia into a kiss  
"You won't regret this" she tells the redhead "I'll totally watch any movie you choose after this"  
"I hope you like musicals" Lydia grinned  
"Does this mean singing?"  
"Singing is a given" Lydia nodded. Allison beamed and sat back suddenly  
"I can smell pancakes"  
"I may have told Stiles to make Derek bring some"  
"You're amazing and I love you"  
"More than pancakes and gummy bears?" Lydia smirked  
"I'd give up both of them for you"  
"Luckily you live in a world where you can have all of them!" Stiles walks into the living room, carefully balancing plates in his hand, Derek was close at his heels

"A truly wonderful world" Allison laughed "Oh, Lydia said she wants to watch the marvel films"  
"Awesome! Movie marathon?" He asked  
"Movie marathon" she confirmed  
"Should we bring the pack in on it?" Derek asked  
"We may as well ask" Stiles nodded, he looked at Allison "Derek hasn't seen them either"  
Allison gasped and placed a hand on Stiles' shoulder "Can you believe we fell in love with these people?" she winked playfully at Lydia  
"I know, it's a monstrosity" Stiles grinned  
"We should ban sex for a week" Derek muttered to Lydia  
"Please, like you could resist this" Stiles gestured to his body  
"They couldn't last a week without us" Allison grinned as she nudged Stiles  
"She has a point" Lydia nodded slowly, she looked from Allison to Derek "We'd stand a chance if either of us still lived at our old homes, but now we live with them? No chance"  
"That and the fact you love us and can't resist our charm" Allison winked dramatically, she leant back into the sofa and pulled at Lydia until she could wrap an arm around her "Because you loooooove us" she singsonged  
"Oh my god you dork" Lydia huffed, though she made no attempt to move

 

"So you were on Skype with Jackson?" Lydia asked as they watched Allison and Derek argue over whatever they were going to have for lunch. Stiles was far to preoccupied in the game he was playing on Scott's xbox  
"Yeah" Danny nodded with a smile  
"And?"  
"He bitched and complained, I smiled and listened. It was almost like old times" Danny crossed his legs underneath him  
"Almost" Lydia said. Danny nodded and sighed gently  
"He was my best friend and he just left, he left when everything started to go crazy and I needed him here"  
"I know" Lydia sighed and wrapped her arm around him "He couldn't handle it, it was for the best"  
"I know, but it still hurt"  
"I know"  
"But I still had you" Danny turned his head to Lydia and smiled "And then these idiots came into it" he waved to Stiles and Allison (who must have gotten bored with bothering Derek and left him to make lunch) who were now engaging in a very physical game of Halo  
"We heard that" Stiles muttered  
"And we are a _delight_ to be around Mahealani" Allison added, neither teen taking their eyes off of the screen  
"And team human was born" Danny smiled, actively ignoring them  
"And everything was calm for what? Two, three months?"  
"If you call weekly hunts and that incident with the beserkers calm then sure" Danny sighed "But yeah, what I’m basically saying is, Jackson is gone and I’m okay with that, you guys, the pack? You're all my family now"  
"But it still hurt because Jackson never got in contact?" Lydia asked  
"Yeah" Danny nodded  
"He's still a douche bag" Stiles appeared beside Danny, "Like, best friend or not, he still pissed off to London without so much as a goodbye"  
"Admittedly he isn't as doucey now" Allison added, climbing into Lydia's lap  
"Are you guys going to keep in touch?" Lydia asked, wrapping her arms around Allison's waist  
"I think so? It's just finding the right time because of the difference and everything" he shrugged  


“When is our Skype date with Willow and Kennedy?” Allison asked that night  
“Not sure, why?” Lydia rolls over in Allison's arms and nuzzles into her neck  
“Cause I want to ask Willow some questions”  
“About?” Lydia asks, pressing kisses to Allison's chest and neck  
“You”  
Lydia pulls back suddenly “What, why?”  
Allison sighs and sits up, clicking her fingers and lighting up the room “Aren't you curious?” She looks away from Lydia and focus her attention on the wall opposite “You nearly tore the world in half when I died, but you haven't had any signs of magic since, Zeus told me to protect you because people want to hurt you but we don't know why and it worries me because how can I protect you if I don't know what I’m protecting you from?” Allison fidgets with her hands  
“Allison” Lydia sighs, a hand reaches out and grips her own and squeezes it tight “Alli, look at me” Allison doesn't have a chance to reply when Lydia's other hand clutches her chin and forces her head to the right “Allison” Lydia repeats, her voice firm, Allison lets her eyes flicker up to Lydia, studying her face carefully, she lets out a quiet sigh of relief, Lydia doesn't look angry, just worried “That's better” Lydia smiled, but she didn't release her grip “You're scared” Lydia says gently  
“Yeah” Allison nodded “A little, I feel okay now, like I know that whatever does come our way? We'll deal with it. We always do” Allison offers a small smile “But... Then I think about how many questions I still have, and then it gets overwhelming, who was the unknown god? What powers do you have? Why did you almost tear the world in half... Okay not why, I know why you did it, but _how_ . How did you do it? Why do you block dreams? There's so much I want to know” Allison sighed, she pulled herself back from Lydia's grip and dropped down against the bed, her her pillowing out around her, she could feel Lydia's gaze on her, unwavering. She takes a deep, steadying breath “It's like... The whole drama with Aisa? That was just act one, the build up and what if this?” Allison waved a hand around them “What if this is intermission, the build up to the second act, the calm before the storm or whatever other fucking clichés are out there and I’m scared of the fallout, the repercussions from what happened, what if--”  
“Allison” Lydia states firmly, pulling the brunette from her rant “we'll be okay, we're going to get answers” Lydia swings her leg over Allison's hips and grips her shoulders, pulling back when Allison winces and dropping down quickly to press a kiss to the fresh scar “Sorry, I forgot about it for a moment” Lydia apologises “You said it yourself, whatever we have to face in the future, we'll deal with it” Lydia grabbed Allison's hands and held them close to her chest “We're going to live our lives and nothing will stand in our way, you're my knight Allison, my best friend, my girlfriend and my soul mate. I love you and yeah, I'm scared for the future, but it's a good scared, we have our entire lives ahead of us and I know it's going to be okay because you'll always be fighting by my side”  
“I'll never stop fighting for you, I’ll always be here” Allison replied “You're stuck with me”  
“And I’m so fucking glad of it” Lydia laughed “And we'll get answers, It might not be tomorrow, it might not be next week but we'll get them, we'll find out what I am. But until that day, I’m just going to focus on this, us, the pack, okay?”  
“Okay” Allison nodded frantically “You and me”  
“You and me” Lydia closed the distance and captured Allison's lips with her own, she felt Allison moan into her mouth and click her fingers, turning off the lights before rolling them over and pinning Lydia to the bed

 

* * *

 

 

“Derek told me to tell you that he's calling a pack meeting later” Stiles tells her the next morning  
“What why?” Allison asked “Is everything okay?”  
“Yeah, he seems really happy, I think it's good news”  
“That's a relief, did he tell you what it is?”  
“Nope, keeping a tight lid on it, wants it to be a surprise” Stiles huffed as they came to a stop  
“Exciting!” Allison clapped her hands together “Okay, now drop and give me twenty”  
“Twenty what?”  
“Push ups!”  
“NO FAIR” Stiles yelled “Only if you do them too!”  
“Ugh, deal” Allison rolled her eyes  
  
  
“So Der, what's the news?” Erica and Boyd slid into the booth, Derek waved Denise over so everybody could order  
“So I went to the bank yesterday, turns out I had some funds transferred into my account”  
“Some funds?” Scott repeated “How much?”  
Derek smiled “Let's just say a lot”  
“Who from?”  
“Well, whoever donated it left a message, 'build a house that doesn't suck as much'”  
“Jackson” Everybody said at once  
“I may have mentioned the plans to rebuild it to him” Danny chuckles  
“So you're saying Jackson donated a substantial amount of money so we could build a house out of the kindness of his heart?” Stiles frowned  
“Told you he was less douchey” Allison muttered  
“No but seriously, this is a lot of money, we can build the house, it can support us for a while”  
“Shit he left us that much?” Isaac made a face  
“It's mostly for building the house and furnishing it, whatever is left over can be put towards weapons and stuff” Derek shrugged  
“This is good! I have blueprints at home” Lydia clapped her hands together  
“It's true, she's been working on them a lot” Allison frowned as she reached for her milkshake  
“I have, it was awesome, it was a nice break from the whole big bad demons thing”  
“big bad demons?” Allison quirked an eyebrow, amusement in her eyes  
“Anywayyyy” Stiles drawled “How do we do this?”  
“Me and Lydia will go over the blueprints, we'll hire some builders, get it all done properly”  
“Dude we can totally build it ourselves!” Stiles said, Isaac scoffed  
“Please, you'd fall through the floor or something”  
“We could totally build it ourselves” Allison agreed fist bumping Stiles  
“Oh I stand corrected” Isaac looks between them pointedly “You'd blow something up _then_ fall through the floor”  
“Rude” Allison glares, she looks to Lydia who pats her head gently  
“While I don't doubt your abilities as a builder, I think it would be best left to professionals.” She held a hand up when Allison opened her mouth to protest “Only because, one, you're still recovering from the whole being shot in the shoulder and stabbed through the hand incident” They hear Scott mumble another apology “And two, if we can afford it, we may as well have the best right?” She flashes Allison a dazzling smile  
“Fine, you're right” Allison relented, she glares at Isaac “but me and Stiles could totally build a house”  
“HELL YEAH”

 

* * *

 

 

"Morning Derek" Allison greets when she opens the door the next morning "What's up?"  
"He wanted to go over the blueprints with Lydia while we ran" Stiles explained as he pushed himself past the pair  
"Oh... Well, she's asleep," she gestures to the stairs with a thumb "But I’ll go wake her if you want?" Derek nodded and followed Stiles into the living room leaving Allison to run up the stairs skipping two at a time, almost running into Scott in the process  
"Hey Alli! Is that Derek and Stiles?" he asked, shaking out his bed hair  
"Yep, me and Stiles are going to do our run and Derek wants to look over the blueprints so I’m going to wake up sleeping beauty" Allison winked "Any plans today?" she asked, bouncing gently on her toes  
"I guess I’ll go make coffee, Isaac won't want to get up for a while, will Lydia and Derek kick me out of my living room?" Scott folded his arms and leant against the wall  
"Maybe" Allison laughed "Lydia's treating this like her baby"  
"Have you seen the blueprints?" Scott asked  
"Well yeah," Allison shrugged “It's not my forte though, I’ll leave that stuff to Lydia" Allison smiles  
"Do you guys have plans tonight?" Scott asked  
"Not that I know of" Allison shook her head "You?"  
"I'm taking Isaac to that fancy restaurant down town"  
"OH" Allison beamed "Do you want the house tonight then? I know Melissa is pulling the graveyard shift tonight and I know we have the runes and everything but sometimes it's nice to be home alone"  
"Could you? I mean, I don't want to kick you out and it wouldn't be all night but--" Allison cuts him off with a hand on his shoulder  
"It's fine, I’ll take Lydia out somewhere, we haven't had a date since London anyway" she grins "Speaking of..." Allison looks towards her room "I better go get her" Allison winks  
"Also Stiles is bitching because he thinks you're having sex" Scott frowned  
"Please tell me Derek is correcting him" Allison rolled her eyes as she headed down the hallway  
"I'll go tell him" Scott called from behind her  
  
She pushed the door open and smiled fondly at the sight of Lydia curled up under the sheets  
"Lydiaaa" Allison singsonged as she crawled onto the bed, Lydia made a sleepy sound of protest and rolled over onto her stomach, burying her face into the pillow. Allison laughed and stretched her body over over Lydia's, peppering kisses to any bare skin she could find  
"You're crushing me" Lydia moaned after a minute, Allison grinned against her shoulder blade  
"Derek's downstairs, he wants to look over the blueprints"  
"And he couldn't wait until later like a normal person?" Lydia stretched but made no attempt to move. Allison kissed her shoulder once more and rolled off of her and onto her back, Lydia turned her head so they could look at one another  
"He came with Stiles" Allison informs her  
"hm, I’ll bet" Lydia snaked an arm around Allison's waist and pulled her close. Allison barked out a laugh and nuzzled her nose against Lydia's chin  
"Morning" Allison sighed  
"Morning" Lydia echoed, smiling  
"Are you going to get up?"  
"I guess I better" Lydia huffed, she eyed Allison's outfit "Are you going running?"  
"Yep" Allison nodded sitting up reluctantly, Lydia made a sound of protest and slung her arms over Allison's shoulders, resting her chin against Allison's shoulder  
"But you're so cuddly" Lydia whined  
"We can get our cuddle on later" Allison laughed and twisted so she could pull Lydia into her arms

"Ugh, go, go for your run before I throw you on the bed" Lydia purred, leaning up to kiss Allison sweetly  
"Okay, I’ll see you later, I love you" Allison kisses Lydia once more and pulls away, albeit reluctantly, pausing briefly to admire Lydia wearing one of Allison's old shirts as bed wear, the way it exposes all of those thighs and holy crap Allison wants to press kisses along them and-  
"Allison, you're staring" Lydia folded her arms under her chest and-- no, not helping at all

"What?" she mumbled  
"Oh my god Allison" Lydia laughed "Go, I’ll see you later"  
"Right, yes, going. I am gone"  
  
  
"You're getting better" Allison remarks "Faster. Not struggling as much"  
"Thank god" Stiles grits out "When are you going to try teaching me and Danny magic?"  
"When I feel comfortable enough in my own abilities" Allison laughed, jumping over a fallen branch "Have you been reading the books we got from Deaton?" she asked  
"What I can, I’ve been typing them all up to convert them into a kindle format"  
"You do realise none of us own kindles, right?" Allison replied  
"Well yeah, but when we do it'll be beneficial!" Stiles beamed as the house came into view "But I’ve been doing the whole meditating thing, finding my centre and stuff"  
"It really helps" Allison nodded "I wish Deaton had of mentioned it back when I really fucking needed it" Allison huffed as they came to a stop "I totally forgot to tell you!" she clapped her hands together excitedly "I can make my eyes glow without going all crazy and evil!"  
"Like how Derek flashes his when he gets mad?"  
"Yep!" Allison beamed, flashing her eyes for good measure  
"That's so cool!" Stiles glanced to the house "So we're going to build it up"  
"Looks that way" Allison walked until she came to a stop beside him "Can you believe Isaac said we wouldn't be able to fix it?"  
"I know!" Stiles exclaimed "The nerve" he huffed. The pair fell into silence, both staring at the house, glancing back to one another occasionally  
"Want to go in?" Stiles asked  
"Oh my god yes" Allison replied running up the steps and letting herself in "I haven't been in since my run in with Kate back when I was in the coma" Her eyes fall on a hole in the wall  
"That is a very Allison sized hole" Stiles muttered, he looked to the stairs "Have you ever been up there?"  
Allison shook her head "Have you?" Stiles shook his head  
"Not for long though" he smirked and started up the stairs, the wood straining under his weight, Allison stared apprehensively after him before following, running up the stairs, reluctant to let herself linger on any step for to long  
"It's scary isn't it?" Stiles whispered, dropping his playful tone, Allison found herself sobering up immediately. He had stopped in the threshold of a room, his hand gripping the charred woodwork of the frame "This dust...It isn't all dust"  
Allison nodded "Somebody was probably in this room when it happened and now they're ashes in the wind" Stiles dropped his hand and walked into the room, his movements slow, like he finally understood the loss that this house had felt  
"It's scary to think about, how... How easy it was, how it was all over" Allison sighed and followed him into the room "I feel guilty sometimes you know?" she whispered  
"Why? You had no part in this" Stiles stopped next to the burnt out window  
"But Kate did, and because of her actions Derek lost almost his entire family"  
"Save for his psychotic uncle" Stiles hissed "But that doesn't explain why you feel guilty"  
"How many innocent wolves did my family kill? How many innocent humans did they kill, accidentally associating them with wolves, I have hundreds of years of family tradition on my shoulders--"  
"But you've broken out of that, you aren't like them"  
"But I almost was" Allison sighs "I'm just glad that I got my shit together before I did anything incredibly stupid" Stiles smiled at her gently and wrapped her up in a bony hug  
"Besides," Stiles pulled away "What's done is done, we can't let ourselves get pulled into the past, nothing good comes from it." He laughs at Allison's quizzical stare "We can't let ourselves be overwhelmed by the ghosts of a past we had no part playing in, all we can do is help Derek through it, repairing this house to it's former glory is going to play a huge part in locking down that chapter of his life so we can all focus on the future of our pack"  
"Look at you being all deep and philosophical!" Allison laughed, swinging her arm over his shoulder  
"Should we head back?" Stiles asked as they stared out towards the reserve  
"Sure, Scott might have made us breakfast this time"  
"You've said that before" Stiles huffed  
"Yeah but it's probably true this time" They turn together to walk towards the exit  
"HOLY SHIT" Stiles yelled, pushing Allison in front of him "THAT IS THE BIGGEST SPIDER I HAVE EVER SEEN IN THE HISTORY OF FOREVER"  
"Holy fuck" Allison stepped back, eyeing the monstrosity carefully "Shit Stiles I think it's watching us"  
"Allison it has _muscles._ Actual muscle Allison, IT'S DEREK IN SPIDER FORM AND IT CAN SEE OUR SOUL AND IT LIKES WHAT IT SEES" Stiles yelled, gripping her arms painfully "KILL IT"  
"HOW" Allison yelled back, they both gripped one another, refusing to move from their spot  
"OH I DON'T KNOW" Stiles snapped mockingly "Maybe use the magic you have from being descended from a Greek goddess?"  
"Stiles I’m not going to use magic for trivial reasons"  
"Allison" Stiles grabbed her by the shoulders and pinned her with a glare "You _literally_ used your magic yesterday to get the last cookie before Isaac could grab it AND HOW CAN YOU CALL KILLING THAT SPIDER TRIVIAL?! YOU WOULD BE DOING THE WORLD A GREAT SERVICE"  
"FINE" Allison huffed throwing her hands up and spinning back towards the door "I'll kill the fucking-- OH MY GOD WHERE IS IT” Allison froze  
"ohmygodAllisonwhereisitfindit" Stiles babbled, spinning around the room, they both looked up at once and really, Allison couldn’t have told said who was screaming, honestly I was probably both of them, at least a dozen spiders were crawling along the ceiling above them, Allison shrieked as one of the spiders fell, landing on her arm, Stiles and Allison were a tangle of limbs as they scrambled to try and flee the room, they both reached the door when a loud cracking sound was heard over their screams, Allison caught a glimpse of Stiles' horrified face before the floor caved out from under them, they hit the ground hard, dust cascading down around them (Allison was vaguely aware of what may have been an explosion above them)  
"Oh my god" Stiles groaned "Alli, you hurt?"  
"Probably" Allison replied, pushing a lump of wood off of her, scanning the area around them for spiders and breathing a sigh of relief when she deemed the area safe, she crawled over and dropped her head against Stiles' shoulder and brushed the dust from his hair  
"Okay I’m definitely in pain" she mumbled after a moment  
"We should move before they get us" Stiles' eyes were focused solely on the hole above them. Allison nodded frantically, she suspected they could sense fear  
"I'm pretty sure those are fucking demon spiders I swear to Christ" Allison rolled off of Stiles and the pile of wood and pushed herself up from the ground "Oh god" she arched her back and felt the vertebrae pop and let out a groan she extended a hand for Stiles  
"You're bleeding" Stiles tells her as she pulls him up  
"Jesus not again" Allison observed the gash along her arm "Lydia's going to kill me" she gives Stiles a once over "You've got a few scrapes yourself" she prods his head "Does that hurt"  
"You just poked me in the head" Stiles replied with a dazed expression  
"We could totally have a concussion" Allison rubbed her head  
"We should go to the hospital" Stiles pulls some splinters from her hair

 

 

“Okay so which one is my room again?” Scott frowned from his perch on the arm of the sofa. Lydia gave an extensive sigh and pointed to the far corner  
“This one, obviously you'll share it with Isaac. Look, the place is huge”  
“So you're definitely going to make the games room?” Scott asked  
“There will be a full cinema system and all of your games consoles”  
“Sweeet. Can we have a dartboard?”  
Lydia sighs and looks to Derek for help  
“We'll see” He says, “So I’ll start looking at contractors”  
“Don't forget, we need some of the work to be off record” Lydia rolls up the blueprints  
“What? Why?” Scott asked  
“Because, we need to have weapons for if we find ourselves on the edge of the next apocalypse, and unlike Chris, we don't have a weapons company to act as a front so legally we can't really own a lot of weapons, we also can't really afford for anything to be traced back to us and at the moment we're all under-age save for Derek.... So, we need hidden panic rooms and armouries” Lydia smiled sweetly  
“I'm impressed that you thought this far ahead, kind of scary... But impressive” Scott nodded, he looked to the clock and frowned “Stiles and Allison have been gone for a while” he glanced over to Lydia “Aren't they normally back by now?” Lydia shrugged  
“I guess so, but they left later than usual”  
“I should probably go wake Isaac up actually...” Scott hopped off of the sofa and began to walk towards the stairs only to stop when his phone rang “Hey mom, what's up?” he began to walk up the stairs. Lydia turned to Derek  
“So, you should have your house back soon” Lydia smiled, Derek didn't reply, instead his gaze was fixed on where Scott had been “Derek?”  
Derek heaved a heavy sigh and face palmed  
“Lydia...” Scott appeared back in the living room  
“Oh no, what happened?”  
“Stiles and Allison are at the hospital” Lydia leapt to her feet already searching for her keys  
“What happened?!”  
“They fell through the ceiling at Derek's house”  
Lydia froze mid step and looked to Derek, he seemed to look exactly how she was feeling. They both sighed, her shoulders sagging in relief  
“Is she okay?” Lydia asked “And Stiles. Are they okay?” she added  
“Cuts and bruises, but mom thinks they might both have a concussion so she wants us to go pick them up”  
“I thought your mom was working tonight?”  
“She is, but they're short staffed at the moment” Scott explained  
Lydia ran a hand through her hair and looked over to Derek “Come on, let's go get our idiots”

  
Lydia, Derek, Scott and Isaac (“Honestly, I just want to laugh at them” Isaac had insisted) walked down the familiar hallway of the hospital until a nurse called them over  
“You again?” She asked “Don't you guys ever get sick of being here?”  
“Always” Lydia sighed “We're looking for Mrs McCall? My girlfriend and his boyfriend wondered in a while ago”  
The nurse looked at them both and nodded and pointed out a room a short distance away. Lydia smiled sweetly and strode to the room stopping in the doorway to see Stiles and Allison sat on the bed, shoulder to shoulder while Melissa is cleaning up Allison's arm  
“You idiots” Lydia sighed  
“What the hell did you do?” Derek asked, pushing his way in. Allison and Stiles shared a guilty look  
“Okay... I think we're done” Melissa smiled “Don't kill them” She tells Lydia before leaving the room  
“There were spiders....” Allison mumbled  
“Spiders?” Derek repeated, his face dead pan  
“THEY WERE HUGE”  
“And above us”  
“One fell on Allison”  
“There was screaming”  
“And I think there was fire”  
“Also the floor gave out under us”  
“Why didn't you use the bond to tell us? We would have come and got you” Lydia walked up to Allison and wrapped her up in a hug “I was fucking worried you idiot” a pressed a kiss to her temple  
“I'm sorry” Allison muttered shifting so she could wrap her arms around Lydia's waist “We were to far away, you wouldn't have heard me”

"I told you something like this would happen" Isaac huffed turning to Scott "I told you so, didn't I?  
"You did" Scott agreed

“Now isn't the time Lahey” Lydia snapped  
“From now on one of you carries a cell phone” Derek tells them firmly, running a hand along the base of Stiles' neck  
“Jesus you're lucky you just got a few cuts, you could have broken your necks!” Lydia pulled away from Allison and slapped both her and Stiles over the head  
“NOT COOL MARTIN” Stiles yelled “We fell through the ceiling and you're manhandling us?”  
“You're lucky I don't kill you both for giving me a heart attack, Jesus Christ why were you in the house?!”  
“Because we wanted to go in and Derek had said it was structurally sound”  
“Just not from screaming teenagers apparently” Allison mumbled  
“I can't believe you're both scared of spiders” Scott laughed  
“YOU WEREN'T THERE MCCALL” Allison yelled “YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT WE SAW”  
“Dude they had muscles” Stiles added, “Shit, I’m having flashbacks. Also I’m hungry” He looked over to Derek “Can I have some money for the vending machine?” Derek sighed and pulled out a few dollars, Allison looked to Lydia, using her best puppy dog eyes  
“Fine, go” She shooed them both with a hand before face palming “We're dating children” Lydia sighed “Very attractive children, granted. But children nonetheless”  
“Is it bad I kind of want to see these demon spiders?” Scott asked  
“The only thing that could make Allison scream that much is Lydia” Isaac muttered  
“Isaaaaaac” Scott sighed

“I regret nothing” Isaac held his hands up  
From somewhere in the hallway there was a loud crash and the sound of glass shattering  
“Oh no” Lydia sighed because seriously, what the fuck is her life. She looked over to Derek who's lips were pursed together in a thin line  
Stiles and Allison appeared in the doorway wide eyed  
“We need to leave” Stiles said urgently  
“The vending machine tricked us” Allison added  
“We should just never leave them alone” Lydia said eventually “Fine, come on, before we get sued or something”

 

 

"Shower. Now" Lydia practically shoved Allison towards the stairs  
"I love you too" Allison smirked but let Lydia guide her up towards the bathroom  
"Shower" Lydia pointed to the room, Allison tangled their fingers together and pulled Lydia with her “You're covered in blood and dust”  
"Come with me" Allison brushed her lips against Lydia's ear  
"I don't need to shower" Lydia pointed out, but tilted her head to allow Allison better access to her neck  
"But you want to?" Allison paused on a particularly sensitive spot and bit down, feeling Lydia squirm underneath her. Lydia pushed her into the shower and closed the cubicle behind them and turned the shower on, thanking the gods that the water was warm, Allison's lips detach themselves from her neck immediately, Lydia raises an eyebrow in question  
"Clothes, we're still wearing clothes" Allison muttered, gesturing vaguely to their bodies, Lydia also thanked the gods that she had the sense to keep their phones in her handbag, Lydia pushes Allison against the wall, crashing their lips together in a kiss that's all teeth and tongue as her hands find the bottom of Allison's soaked shirt and pulls it over her head, their bodies meeting again immediately

"You as well" Allison moaned

"Should we tell them we can hear everything?" Isaac asked, looking up to the ceiling with an unimpressed expression  
"We should leave" Scott grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the door, his cheeks turning a shade of red  
"You're such a bore" Isaac sighed “What do you want to do?”  
"Look I don't care I just want out of the house please" Scott pleaded  
"Only because you look adorable when you're flustered" Isaac pressed a kiss to his cheek “Want to go see these mysterious demon spiders?”  
“ANYTHING. PLEASE” Scott covered his ears as her heard Lydia let out a particularly pornographic moan as Isaac laughed and wrote a rushed note and pinned it to the fridge

 

 

“Well I’m pretty certain you don't have a concussion” Lydia announces  
Allison giggled and flopped onto the bed “Glad to know” she arched her back as she stretched. Lydia sat on the bed and crossed her legs  
“You never told me you were scared of spiders” Lydia mentioned off handedly, reaching out to run her finger over Allison's stomach (honestly, they were still both naked and wet from the shower, this was not how she had planned her day) Allison rolled her head to the side and shrugged  
“They just creep me out, It sounds weird considering all the shit we've seen”  
“Not weird, fear is subjective” Lydia shifts so she's lying at Allison's side “Besides, spiders are horrible”  
“And clowns” Allison mumbles  
“A fear of clowns Is totally acceptable, most people are afraid of them” Allison sat up suddenly, a wide grin in place “What?”  
“You're scared of clowns”  
“Clowns are scary Allison!”  
“I know they are, but I didn't know you were scared of them”  
“Learn something new every day” Lydia hummed and pulled Allison back down against the bed and wrapped her up in her arms, tucking Allison under her chin  
“So we're just napping naked?”she felt Allison smile  
“Why not? We're going over Stiles' tonight so Scott and Isaac can have the place to themselves” Allison made a humming sound and ran her hands up Lydia's back, coming to a rest on her shoulder blades “What else are you afraid of?” Lydia asked  
“Being alone” Allison answered quietly. Lydia nodded gently and pulled Allison tighter against her  
“Me too”  
“But it's okay, because that won't happen” Allison pulled her head back slightly “Because I have you and the pack”  
“And I'm not going anywhere” Lydia kissed her, once, twice and Allison smiled and returned her head to the space under Lydia's chin and kissed the hollow of her throat

 

“Back again so soon?” Melissa raised an eyebrow as she looked at Allison and Lydia from behind the desk,  
“We brought you dinner” Lydia held up a bag of take-out  
“Oh that's sweet of you” Melissa took the bag with a smile “How are you feeling Allison?”  
“I'm fine” Allison blushed “No concussion thank god”  
“That's good, any plans tonight?”  
“We're actually heading over to Stiles' to have a movie marathon” Lydia smiled  
“And Scott and Isaac?”  
“They have a date at that fancy restaurant down town” Allison grinned  
“All right for some” Melissa rolled her eyes “You girls wouldn't happen to know anything about the vending machine down the hall would you?”  
Allison's eyes widened and she shook her head violently  
“Thought so” Melissa laughed  
  
  
“Melissa totally knows we destroyed the vending machine” Allison says as soon as Stiles opens the door  
“Wouldn't be the first time” Stiles grins and gestures to the bag Lydia's holding “You brought take out?”  
“I also chose the movie” Lydia brushes past him “We sat through all of your marvel films”  
“WHICH YOU LOVED” Allison yells as she walks into the living room and waves at Derek  
“I wasn't saying I didn't” she heard Lydia reply  
“So what did she bring?” Derek asked  
“Pitch Perfect” Derek raised an eyebrow “Don't worry, it's great”  
“Of course it's great” Lydia sits beside Allison and holds out a box of Thai- chopsticks placed neatly inside and leans over to press a kiss to her temple “I only choose the best”  
“Well there's my self esteem boost of the day” Allison beamed as Stiles put the DVD on and hopped onto the sofa beside her and curl slightly into Derek  
  
Allison woke up to giggling, it was quiet But there was definitely giggling. She frowned at the person she had her arms wrapped around, they were to bony and didn't smell like Lydia's apple shampoo-  
Allison distinctly heard a camera shutter and flew backwards, falling off of the edge of the sofa as she did so  
“About time” Lydia laughed, Allison rolled her head to the side to see Lydia and Derek sat cross legged on the floor, a pile of paperwork between them. Allison sat upright to see Stiles, still stretched out on the sofa fast asleep  
“How long?” Allison asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes  
“Not long” Derek replied, glancing up to the clock “Half and hour or so”  
Allison hummed and crawled across the floor until her head was resting In Lydia's lap “You took a photo of me and Stiles” Allison tells her  
“I did” Lydia smirked, running her hands through Allison's hair  
“What are you doing?”

“Looking up builders” Derek answered “You both fell asleep before the movie ended so we figured we'd get some work done”  
“And then you and Stiles curled into each other and it was adorable” Lydia beamed. Allison closed her eyes and nuzzled her nose into Lydia's thigh, whining when Lydia stops rubbing her head  
“How long will it take to build?”  
“We won't know until we've met with the contractors” Derek handed Lydia a sheet of paper “How about this guy?”  
“Whatever works with you” Lydia shrugged  
“But you'll come along when I meet them?” Derek asked “You can be very intimidating”  
“I'll take that as a compliment”  
“He meant for it to be a compliment” Stiles groaned, mimicking Allison's actions and crawling into Derek's lap, he offered Allison a pack of twizlers (she wasn't even sure where he got them from) Allison rolled onto her back and watched Lydia carefully as she nibbled the treat, smirking as Lydia seemed to be avoiding her eye contact. Allison chanced a sidelong glance at Stiles and- Oh okay, he was sucking the twizler, did not need to see that. Derek seemed to be having trouble focusing if the way his eyes were looking everywhere but at Stiles was anything to go by. Allison held the twizzler between her teeth and just held it there until she heard Derek laugh (a sound that still disturbed her sometimes)  
“What?” Lydia asked, Derek pointed to Allison “I don't get it”  
“It's a metaphor” Derek replied, catching Allison's eye, she laughed so hard she almost choked on the candy, she sat up suddenly  
“Wait what?” Lydia asked again, patting Allison gently on the back

“'It's a metaphor, see: You put the killing thing right between your teeth, but you don't give it the power to do its killing'” Stiles quoted “He's talking about the fault in our stars”  
“You read that?” Allison asked  
“He read your copy while you were in the coma”  
“Aw, did Derek cry?” Allison winked, placing the twizzler back between her teeth and settling in Lydia's lap. The fact that Derek didn't reply and instead grabbed the candy from Stiles told her all she needed to know. Lydia finally caught Allison's eye and rolled her eyes, leaning down she took the twizzler between her own teeth and bit it In half, forcing their lips to brush in a quick kiss. Lydia pulled away and winked at a wide eyed Allison  
“Did not need to see that” Stiles muttered  
Allison couldn't even find the words to reply  
  
“Wanna watch another movie?” Stiles asked, this time Lydia was curled up in Allison's lap, fast asleep, they were all sat on the floor with blankets surrounding them  
“That means moving” Allison yawned and dropped her head onto his shoulder, forcing Derek to adjust his grip on the boy  
“We could see what's on TV?” Stiles suggested. Derek snorted  
“It's 3am”  
“There's never anything good on at 3am I’m afraid” Allison chuckled, sharing a meaningful glance with Derek

“Okay then!” Stiles wrapped one of his arms around Derek's waist and shifted so they were pretty much all using each other as pillows “My dad is going to _flip_ when he walks in on this” He smiled

* * *

 

“See Allison, this is why I insisted on leaving clothes at everybody’s house” Lydia grinned “Why aren't you wearing your clothes?”  
“Because Stiles' are comfy” Allison replied with a shrug as she went back to helping Derek with breakfast  
“It's plaid”  
“It's comfy” Allison rolled her eyes. Lydia came up beside her and wrapped her arms around her in a loose hug  
“You're not wearing anything under this shirt” Lydia let her hands wander along the skin  
“I can hear you” Derek interrupted, he looked at them with a pained expression as Allison let out a gasp  
“Sorry there Der” Allison muttered

“I smell bacon!” Stiles clapped his hands together as he walked into the kitchen “Is that one of my shirts?”  
“Mine now” Allison replied with a grin  
“So mean” Stiles sighed moving into the dining room, Derek gestured to Allison and Lydia to go ahead so they followed him in “Any plans today?” he asked. Allison looked over to Lydia who shrugged in response  
“Apparently not” Allison laughed, Derek walked in balancing plates on his arm and setting them down in front of everyone, Lydia rested her hand on top of Allison's while they watched Derek and Stiles argue over what they were going to do, however the sensation of Lydia's thumb running along the back of Allison's hand and over her scar was taking up most of the space in her brain  
“Actually” Allison whispered, twisting her hand to hold Lydia's, loosely entwining their fingers “I have an idea, if you're up for it?”  
“Whatever you want to do” Lydia smiled  
“We need to stop off at home first”  
  


"Allison, you don't have to do this" Lydia frowned as Allison tried to pull the string of her bow back  
"I want to" Allison replied with a sigh, watching the arrow fall to the ground with a frustrated groan  
"Does it hurt?" Lydia asked, Allison flexed her hand a few times  
"Yeah" she smiled "But it's getting better" she bent down to pick up the arrow again. Lydia walked up behind Allison and rested her hands on her hips  
"You can do this" Lydia leant up on her toes and rested her chin on her shoulder, Lydia moved her hands up and placed them on both of Allison's hands and guided her into the correct stance, helping Allison pull back the string, she felt Allison's breath catch as they released the arrow, the sound of it soaring through the air and hitting the target, a solid thunk. Allison let her breath out slowly and lowered the bow, Lydia's hands still on her own  
"You know.... It's supposed to be _me_ who guides _you_ through shooting an arrow" Allison turns her head slightly so Lydia could see the corner of her smile, Lydia leant up to kiss the spot, Allison turned at the last second to pull Lydia against her, letting the bow drop to their feet so she can hold on to the smaller girl  
"I've spent enough time watching you to know the general mechanics of it" Lydia replies once they've broken apart  
"Thank you" Allison breathed. Lydia hummed and gently guided Allison until her back met a tree  
"I just want to see you better" Lydia linked their fingers together and held them against the tree, Allison raised an eyebrow but grinned, flashing her dimples

 

“Danny wants us to go on a bowling double date with him and cute Latin boy next week” Lydia dropped onto the sofa beside Allison  
“We should probably figure out cute Latin boys name before that day then” Allison murmured  
“Why don't you guys ever double date with us?” Scott pouted  
“Because Scott, as much as well love you both, Allison would probably end up punching Isaac”  
“And we're all aware of that” Allison added  
“I'm actually surprised they manage to live under the same roof” Melissa calls from the kitchen  
“We have had our moments” Isaac replied lazily  
“It's normally down to just keeping them distracted” Lydia leant over to kiss Allison on the nose “But we can try a double date one of the days” she added  
“But not today because we already have one planned with Erica and Boyd” Scott smiled  
“Go ahead, lazy girls day!” Allison beamed

Melissa waits until the boys are gone before turning to Allison and Lydia  
“I'm actually meeting someone for lunch” she says, almost shyly. Allison bolts upright immediately  
“Oh my god who?”  
“The sheriff”  
“That's awesome!” Lydia beams “Does Scott and Stiles know?”  
“Not yet, we're planning on telling them tonight though”  
“This is so exciting!” Allison clapped her hands together

“I'm going to be late” Melissa glanced at her watch “Will you girls be okay? What am I saying, you have a gun and can shoot fire from your hands” she added as an afterthought “Okay, I’ll see you both later!” Allison and Lydia waved as Melissa dashed from the house  
“Mrs McCall and the sheriff”  
“It's about time” Lydia laughed  
“What do you want to do today?” Allison asked  
“You still haven't finished unpacking” Lydia points out “We've been here for months”  
Allison sighed, she wasn't wrong, there was still a good three or four boxes in the corner of the room, it wasn't that she hadn't wanted to unpack them. It was just she never needed anything in them, also, Lydia (because come on, she's a good enough reason)  
“Is this your way of telling me to go unpack?” Allison smirked  
“Pretty much”  
“Will you help?”  
“Of course”

 

Unsurprisingly, the boxes mostly contained clothes  
Clothes in which Lydia promptly threw back into the box and deemed not worth of Allison's body  
“You do realise I’m not made of money and can't really afford to replace all of that?”  
Lydia waved a hand breezily “Then you'll just have to be naked all the time”  
“You'd like that wouldn't you?” Allison smirked as she picked up another box and dropped it on the bed  
“I would” Lydia purred, running a finger up Allison's spine “I'd like to get you out of Stiles' shirt as well” Allison shivered  
“Later”  
“Promise?”  
Allison turned and planted her hands on Lydia's hips “Promise” she pressed a kiss to Lydia's lips to punctuate her statement and turned back to the box “Oh my god my game boy, I HAVEN'T SEEN THIS FOR YEARS” Allison beamed she rummaged through the box some more “POKEMON”  
“You're an actual dork, you know that right?”  
“Lydia it's _pokemon_ ”  
“Dork”  
“You love it really” Allison set the game boy on her bed side table (with full intentions of playing it later) Lydia hummed from beside her. They fell into silence for a while as they unpacked the boxes, realising the contents were mostly books or DVDs “I'm regretting unpacking this stuff now, we have nowhere to put it all” she sighed as she shoved a load of books under the bed  
“Allison?”  
Allison made a sound of acknowledgement, the fact that Lydia doesn't reply makes lift her head up, Lydia is stood on the other side of the bed, holding a small box in her hands and staring at Allison with an inquisitive stare. Allison looks between Lydia and the box, she hasn't seen it for months, almost forgot it existed. Allison patted the bed with a hand but didn't move, instead she shifted onto her knees and folded her arms under her chin. She watched Lydia frown but comply, setting the box down on the bed and sitting towards the edge “What's in the box?” Lydia asked quietly  
“Stuff from a past life” Allison smiled gently and pulled the lid off “I've only ever shown Scott what was in here” her smile grew wider as she saw Lydia tense, she reached out to take Lydia's hand and squeezed it reassuringly “ _But_ it was only a fleeting look and I completely forgot this existed otherwise I would have let you look through it earlier”  
“You still haven't answered my question” Lydia points out, “'stuff from my past' doesn't count”  
Allison pushed the box towards her “Have a look, it's from when I tried painting, writing poetry, photography, things I was never good at but I couldn't bring myself to throw away”  
She watched in silence as Lydia went through the contents of the box, spending a long time reading through the poetry, studying her paintings and drawings, observing her poetry, Allison was nervous at first, embarrassed even, but as time went on the smile on Lydia's face only grew larger and warmer  
“Why did you stop all of this?” Lydia asked, Allison shrugged “Words, Allison”  
“Because they're terrible, the technique is all wrong”  
“But did you enjoy them?” Lydia asked, she looks at the photo in her hand once more before placing them in the box. She pins Allison with a long stare  
“I guess so?”  
“Then you should take them up again”  
“But-”  
“How many photos do you have on your phone?” Lydia lay down on the bed so their noses were almost touching. Allison frowned as she tried to recall, to many, honestly  
“A lot” (she couldn't help it if Lydia was so damn photogenic)  
“Then technique be damned, forget about framing, forget about exposure, forget about the technicalities. You've been taking photos for months on that phone because you _enjoy_ it. It doesn't have to be perfect” Lydia brushed their lips in a chaste kiss  
“You only ever use to do things if they were perfect” Allison reminds her, leaning forward to deepen the kiss  
“I guess I must be growing up” Lydia mutters when they break apart “Besides, just because they aren't 'technical' doesn't mean they aren't already perfect”  
“I love you, you know that right?”  
“I do” Lydia beams “You tell me all the time”  
“I should tell you more”  
“I love you too” Lydia laughs “And you're not throwing that box away. Ever”  
“Okay” Allison nodded before bringing their lips together once more  
  
  
“Allison, where's the remote?” Lydia asked as Allison placed their coffees on the table.  
“Who knows” she shrugged and headed back to the kitchen  
“You totally know! I saw that smile!” Lydia leapt up to follow her  
“I don't know!” Allison replied, her grin told Lydia otherwise  
“Allison” Lydia whined “Tell me!”  
Allison turned back to her and grinned, leaning in close to peck her lips “Make me”  
Oh so that's how she wants to play it  
She watched Allison walk back towards the living room, tossing a bag of candy onto the sofa, Lydia took several quick steps to reach her and grabbed one of her hands, spinning Allison around and reeling her in close, she wrapped her arms around Allison's waist to hold her close  
“You want me to make you?” she whispered, kissing along Allison's neck “Because I can make you” she bit down on Allison's neck and loved the whimper it got her. She backed Allison against the wall and trailed her hands along Allison's arms before pinning the brunettes hands above her head with one of her own, she heard Allison swallow audibly and cupped her chin with her free hand, forcing brown eyes to lock onto her own. Lydia grinned and held Allison's chin in place as she leant up to kiss her, ignoring the whine when she pulled away before Allison had a chance to deepen the kiss, she pressed open mouth kisses along Allison's throat and gives an exploratory tug on her hair, pleasantly surprised at the moan she received (she'd file that piece of information away for future reference) she leans back up to kiss Allison again and trails her hand down her shirt, unbuttoning most of the buttons with ease as she does so, she bites down on Allison's bottom lip and swallows her moan. Her hand stops at her hips  
“Are you going to tell me where the remote is?” Lydia asked, her lips brushing against Allison's with every movement. Allison whines again  
“I don't know where it is” she manages to say eventually, Lydia smiles into the kiss, pleased at how wrecked Allison sounds  
“Hmm” Lydia bites at her jaw and undoes the rest of the buttons of Allison's shirt  
“Lydiaaa” Allison arched into Lydia who grinned wickedly. Allison huffed and pushed herself away from the wall and picked Lydia up, Lydia wrapped her legs around Allison's waist as she carried them over to the couch where they collapsed in a heap “No more play”  
Lydia laughed and fumbled with the button on Allison's jeans while Allison sucked purple marks into her neck  
“So impatient” Lydia singsonged. Allison huffed and slides her hands up Lydia's shirt until they bump against her bra and Allison growls, honest to god growls and Lydia pushes her thigh between her legs. Allison moans and bites at Lydia's neck “You had to wear jeans” Lydia huffs as she works her hands down the front of them “Jesus this is so awkward” she sighs as she presses two fingers inside of her  
“Lydia” Allison gasps “Stop complaining”  
“I'm just saying--” Allison cuts her off with a kiss, moaning into her mouth when Lydia curls her fingers, fucking her slowly until Allison's lips are hovering above her own, her breath coming out in short gasps “Open your eyes” Lydia tells her, and she can barely make out Allison say her name on a choked exhale when she finally breaks, her eyes locking onto her own as she rides out her orgasm. She drops her head against Lydia's shoulder while she tries to stop the sound of the blood in her ears and get her breathing back under control, she presses sloppy kisses along Lydia's neck and slides down her body, pushing her skirt up and coaxing her legs open giving allowing Allison to slide between them, biting marks into Lydia's thigh as she hooks her thumbs into the waistband of her underwear and slides them down and off, Allison's tongue against her clit elicits a moan from Lydia and Allison feels her leg hook around her back, holding Allison in place  
“Allison” Lydia gasps and fists her hand into the brunettes hair, giving it a sharp tug, arching her back at the sensation of feeling Allison moan against her, she rolls her hips against Allison, desperate for more pressure, Allison seems to get the message and speeds up, circling fast, one of her hands slides up and entwines with Lydia's- a mindless intimacy that makes Lydia's heart clench as Allison sends her over the ledge, her name on her lips. Lydia falls back against the sofa with shaky breaths and is vaguely aware of Allison moving up her body and kissing her deeply, the taste of he rself on A llison's mouth is enough to send aftershocks through her, they kiss slowly, exploratory until Allison breaks away with a laugh, she sits back and Lydia is suddenly aware that her legs are still wrapped around her, Allison's staring at her with happy eyes and wild hair, still completely dressed save for her shirt being open (Lydia is pissed she didn't make good on the promise and actually take it off)  
“I really don't know where the remote is” Allison says after several minutes and Lydia can't help the way her eyebrows shoot up as she remembers what actually started all of this and suddenly she's laughing so hard she's crying  
“Oh my god we had sex on Mrs McCall's couch” she gasps out eventually  
“Oh fuck” Allison sighed running a hand through her mussed up hair “Scott's gonna kill us”  
Lydia hummed and sat up to smooth out her hair “So... Hair pulling?”  
“Hair pulling” Allison nodded “Did not see that coming”  
  
  
  
Allison and Lydia were curled up on the armchair together watching TV with Isaac and Scott while Melissa was busy in the kitchen making dinner  
“Why does the sofa smell weird” Isaac frowned, Allison and Lydia shared a look “Oh my god you didn't” he groaned, leaping up from the sofa and dragging Scott up with him  
“What?” Scott frowned, he stared at Allison and Lydia and looked back to the sofa “OH MY GOD ALLISON”  
“WHAT?” Allison yelled “LYDIA STARTED IT!”  
“Yeah but you finished it” Lydia muttered  
“OH MY GOD” Scott yelled again “Unbelievable! You have a bed” He hissed quietly, his eyes darting towards the kitchen  
“Okay it was either the sofa or the floor though to be honest” Lydia replied  
“Not helping” Allison nudged her slightly  
“The shower sex is fine, we can deal with that because its a shower, it's clean!” Scott threw his hands up “That's it! Switch, you can sit on the sex sofa” Allison sighed and complied, pulling Lydia along with her “Oh my god how am I supposed to look my mom in the eye when she sits down where you both had sex” He buried his head in his hands while Isaac patted his shoulder, Allison met his eye and she could just tell he wanted to say something snarky but thought better of it when Melissa called them in for dinner  
“I swear to god you guys better clean it” Scott whispered  
“It's not like we got anything on it” Lydia rolled her eyes, Allison slapped a hand over her mouth  
“We'll clean it” She promised  
“Clean what?” Melissa asked  
“The car” Allison lied as she pulled Lydia's seat out for her  
 _“We totally haven't had sex in the car yet”  
“Lydia, no”  
“We can hear you....” _ Allison heard Scott sigh  
 _“Sorry”_ she flashes him a sheepish look  
“So we checked out the house yesterday” Isaac began, he waited until Allison met his eye before continuing “We saw a Stiles and Allison shaped hole”  
“And the spiders” Scott added quietly, Allison watched as he paled slightly as he said it, he wore the look of a changed man  
“They're huge aren't they?” Allison smirked  
“They have to be demonic” Scott shuddered  
“No supernatural talk at the dinner table” Melissa scolded

 

“Hey Willow!” Allison greeted as the older woman appeared on the laptop. Lydia appeared behind Allison and wrapped her arms around her  
“Hey girls! How are you both?”  
“We're good” Lydia smiled “And you and Kennedy?”  
“Both well, Kennedy's out on a hunt though, she has the Manning pack helping her track down some vamps”  
“Sounds fun”  
“So how's the magic coming along?”  
“I've been meditating like you told me”  
“That's good” Willow nodded.  
They spent the next hour or so going over various techniques, mostly consisting of Willow explaining how to correctly go about a ritual  
“Think I’ll be able to start doing those protection wards soon?” Allison asked as she stretched  
“Maybe” Willow nodded “Possibly... We'll see how it goes”  
“Oh! Before I forget” Allison shuffled closer “What do you know about the unknown God?”  
“The same as anybody else, nothing” Willow shrugged “Except for the obvious of course” She nodded in Lydia's direction “Why?”  
“I nearly tore the world in half right? Surely there has to be a fallout from that”  
“Maybe” Willow replied honestly “I haven't heard anything but honestly it is a possibility”  
“How so?” Allison asked  
“Okay so the world is covered in tears right? There was one in your town for years”  
“And then Aisa opened it”  
“Right. So it's because of these tears that we have things like demons”  
“But the tears are never completely open” Allison replied “That's what we pretty much gathered”  
“It's like a one way only thing, they could come through but they can't go back” Willow explained, her hands gesturing wildly as she explained “So it's possible that when you lost control, you pulled at the fabric that separates the dimensions”  
“Wait” Lydia flashed a worried glance to Allison “Are you saying I could have caused tears to open up?”  
“It's... possible” Willow smiled sympathetically  
“So we could be looking at increased supernatural activity” Allison mumbled, she reached out and wrapped her arms around Lydia's waist “We'll deal with it” she smiled  
“Yeah” Lydia nodded, leaning into the embrace “We will”  
“So cute” they heard Willow mumble “We'll keep you posted on our end, was there anything else?”  
“Is Lydia safe? Like, people aren't going to hunt her down right?” Allison asked  
“I wouldn't think so, but I wouldn't go around advertising that you're both descendants”  
“I hear that” Lydia mumbled  
“Also why does she block dreams?” Allison asked  
“Wait what?” Willow asked  
So Lydia and Allison explained everything they had learnt about dreams and how the only time Allison recalls dreaming is when she and Lydia had their fight  
“I'm not sure...” Willow answered honestly “But I’ll look into it okay?”  
“Okay” Lydia smiled  
They talked for a while longer until Kennedy returned from her hunt and Willow hurriedly signed off much to the amusement of Allison and Lydia. As they settled against each other that night Lydia pulled Allison close against her  
“Do you feel better after that talk?” She whispered, quiet enough that she wouldn't startle if she was asleep   
“Very” she heard Allison whisper, equally as quiet, her hands resting on top of Lydia's

 

 

* * *

  
  
“So it's all sorted? Just like that?” Scott asked at the diner two days later  
“Yep, building starts next week, the house should be ready by the time you guys go back to school” Derek replied  
“Or around Allison's birthday at the latest” Lydia added  
“So things are finally moving forward” Erica sat back in her seat, throwing her arms over Boyd and Isaac's shoulders, she looks over to Lydia “I assume you're in charge of decorating?”  
“We both are” Derek answered  
“It is his house after all” Lydia shrugged “So Derek ultimately gets final say”  
“But you're all in charge of your own rooms”  
“Which we don't even move into until we're eighteen” Isaac mumbled  
“Except for me and Lydia” Stiles grins “Well, I won't live there, but I may as well” he shrugged  
“I'm pretty certain my mom hasn't even noticed I haven't been home in months” Lydia sighs, swirling the straw of her milkshake around aimlessly  
“Her loss” Allison squeezes her hand tighter  
“So what's next on the agenda?” Danny asked  
“We need to go check out colleges” Allison replied  
“Can I make a road trip playlist?” Stiles asked  
“Only if we can add some songs to it” Erica said “I am not dealing with Derek's classic rock all day” Derek huffed in response  
“Deal” Stiles grinned  
“We can go to that magic shop in Paradise as well!” Scott grinned “We can ask them to join the network and they might give us discounts”  
“But we have to make sure they aren't evil first” Lydia pointed out “They probably supplied the ingredients that Deaton used for the coma potion”  
“I should hire a mini van” Derek said suddenly  
“A mini van?” Stiles asked with a loud laugh “What are you a soccer mom?”  
“Stiles-”  
“Are you going to pack orange slices and carry a whistle?”  
“Stop-”  
“Will you wear a gilet?”  
“Stiles”  
“Are you going to host a dinner party?”  
Derek just sighs, clearly accepting that he asked for this. Stiles grins triumphantly and pokes Derek  
“It's cute, don't worry” he winks  
“Anyway....” Isaac tears his eyes away from the sight “Did we tell you that Allison and Lydia had sex on the sofa”  
“YES THANK YOU LAHEY” Allison snapped, ducking her head onto Lydia's shoulder with a huff  
“I’m sorry what” Stiles chokes. Danny looks at Lydia, horrified  
“But we sat on that sofa yesterday”  
“Dude! I cannot believe you allowed us to sit on that!” Stiles whined  
“oh my god kill me now” Allison whined  
  
“Erica, you're scared of bunnies?” Stiles' mouth dropped open  
“I DON'T GET WHY THEY EAT CARROTS! WHAT DO THEY NEED SUCH GOOD EYESIGHT FOR ANYWAY!?!?” Erica yelled  
“Okay, so Erica wins most obscure fear” Danny muttered  
“I don't know, I think Isaac and ducks is pretty impressive” Boyd replies  
“They're fucking creepy okay” Isaac huffed  
“Okay, so next question” Scott clapped his hands together “If ghosts can walk through walls and glide down stairs, why don't they fall through the floor?”  
“Oh my god” Stiles muttered  
“We need to find a ghost” Allison's eyes widened  
“This is officially becoming the weirdest conversation ever” Derek mumbled  
“And it started off so normal” Lydia sighed  
“Didn't you know Lydia?” Allison tipped her head back slightly and flashed Lydia a lazy grin “When it comes to use there's no such thing as normal” she leant over a pressed a kiss to Lydia's lips “And I wouldn't have it any other way” she laughed as she pulled away  
“Ugh, you dork” Lydia groaned, following her to catch her lips again

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> accidental smut was a legitimate accident so oops


	24. I'm gonna be the girl who wakes up next to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You're so whipped” Stiles sighs once he's reached Lydia  
> “I know, but she has dimples Stiles. Dimples. You can't say no to the dimples” Lydia groaned  
> “I know... I know” Stiles pats her shoulder comfortingly “Nobody can say no to the dimples”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title modified from "I'm gonna be (500 miles)" By the Proclaimers

Allison pressed a kiss into Lydia's temple before sliding out of bed and throwing on her sweats with the full intention of making Lydia breakfast in bed (Aka: Hoping Scott was up so he could make breakfast in bed while she takes the credit and gets morning sex)  
What she wasn't expecting to see of course, was Stiles sat on the sofa, laptop balanced on his knees as he typed away  
“Morning” Scott greeted with a smile and a ruffle of her hair “Coffee?” he gestured back to the kitchen  
“Please” she smiled thankfully and hopped onto the sofa beside Stiles “Whatcha doing?”  
“I'm making the playlist for a road trip, duh”  
“Of course you are” Allison shifted so she was more comfortable “What's the plan with that by the way?”  
“Derek's renting the van, picking up Boyd and Erica first then Danny and then us” Scott explains as he hands Allison her coffee and moves to sit on the other side of Stiles  
“I'm going with him to pick up the van” Stiles added “I also went ahead and booked us a motel for the first night”  
“A motel?” Allison laughed “Lydia's going to kill you”  
“I trust you'll be able to distract her enough” Stiles winked  
“Well, I’ll do my best... but I make no promises” She nudges Stiles with her elbow “Can I see the playlist?”  
“Hm?” Stiles types a few more commands into the laptop “Sure”  
Allison scrolls through the songs, easily picking out the songs chosen by the other pack members “Do I get to add to this?”  
“Totally”  
“Awesome because- Oh my god, you did _not_ put this song in”  
“What?” Stiles leans to look at what she's pointing at “DUDE. That Is like the ultimate road trip song”  
“Stiles. NO”  
“Allison. YES”  
They glared at one another, Stiles reached over and pressed enter, the familiar opening chords began playing  
“We're going to sing to this song. And you're going to like it” Stiles said in his most serious voice  
  
  
  
When Lydia woke up to an empty bed, she wasn't concerned, Allison had a habit of being up first.  
She was concerned, however when she heard music blaring from the living room when she walked onto the landing.  
She certainly wasn't expecting to see Scott, Stiles and Allison dancing like maniacs and singing at the top of their lungs  
“BUT I WOULD WALK FIVE HUNDRED MILES, AND I WOULD WALK FIVE HUNDRED MORE, JUST TO BE THE MAN WHO WALKED A THOUSAND MILES TO FALL DOWN AT YOUR DOOR”  
Lydia totally filmed the whole thing, Stiles and Allison seemed to be having an intense dance off, moving around with surprising ease, Stiles twirling Allison around (She made a mental note to drag Allison to a dance class at some point in the future, maybe she could rope Derek and Stiles into it as well) Stiles was just dipping Allison when Scott looked over and locked eyes with her  
“LYDIA”  
Stiles dropped Allison, and leapt a few feet in the air  
“HolyfuckLydia!” Stiles babbled, looking down to Allison “Oh my god Alli I'm sorry”  
“Okay, so first of all. Ow” Allison groaned  
Lydia laughed and walked past Scott and extended a hand for Allison to take and pulled her to her feet  
“Good morning to you too” Lydia smirked, pulling Allison in for a kiss, Stiles turned off the music  
“How much did you-”  
“All of it” Lydia answered, breaking away from Allison and ignoring the pout she received for it “Also I filmed it”  
“Of course you did” Stiles sighed  
“I was totally going to make you breakfast” Allison scratches the side of her head with a giggle “But Stiles distracted me”  
“You mean you was going to make Scott make me breakfast?”  
“Well yeah” Allison shrugged “Same thing”  
“Dork” Lydia kissed her again “So is this for the roadtrip?”  
“You know it!” Stiles yells from the sofa  
“Well then,” Lydia sits down on the couch and pulls Allison into her lap “I have a few suggestions”

  
  
“What's taking them so long?” Erica asked as she leant against the door of the mini van, Lydia's voice carried through the open door  
“ALLISON, WE ARE NOT TAKING YOUR BOW”  
“BUT WHAT IF THERE'S DANGER” Allison exclaimed “EVIL HAPPENS OUTSIDE OF BEACON HILLS AS WELL YOU KNOW”  
“Oh my god” Stiles groaned, climbing out of his seat as Lydia and Allison emerged (Allison carrying all of their bags because they had to be sickeningly sweet even when fighting apparently)  
“I'm just saying, if we get pulled over and they find a very dangerous looking bow- which you still haven't got full control of using I may add- and a lot of very pointy arrows, they're going to start asking questions!” Lydia huffed  
“Then let me bring the gun!”  
“BECAUSE THAT'S ANY LESS SUSPICIOUS?!” Lydia span around  
“I NEED A WEAPON LYDIA” Allison handed the bags to Stiles who furrowed his brow, silently asking if they were good “Minor inconvenience” Allison whispered  
“I heard that!” Lydia gasped “AND YOU HAVE MAGIC” Lydia gestured wildly “You know, fireballs? Lightning bolts”  
“IT'S NOT THE SAME”  
“Oh my god you guys” Scott groans  
“How long has this been going on?” Stiles asks, glancing between the two girls and Scott  
“Since breakfast” Isaac rolled his eyes  
“NO GUNS” Lydia folded her arms  
“But how can I protect you?” Allison pouted  
“OH NO! That's not fair” Lydia pointed accusingly “You can't use the puppy dog eyes! That's cheating”  
“I just want to protect you” Allison batted her eyes  
“Oh my god. Fine, take the gun, take knives BUT NO BOW”  
“No bow” Allison grinned, leaning in for a kiss before pulling away, running back towards the house with a triumphant grin in place  
“You're so whipped” Stiles sighs once he's reached Lydia  
“I know, but she has dimples Stiles. _Dimples._ You can't say no to the dimples” Lydia groaned  
“I know... I know” Stiles pats her shoulder comfortingly “Nobody can say no to the dimples”

  
The music so far had been surprisingly pleasant (Lydia suspected Stiles had organised the playlist to lure them into a false sense of security) but it was relaxed, Stiles had called shotgun with Derek, she and Allison had taken the two seats behind, Danny on the other side of the van, behind them Boyd and Erica and Scott and Isaac had claimed the back for themselves  
Allison ended up curling up to Lydia and falling asleep within the first hour of the journey- not that Lydia minded, she settled for digging her fingers into Allison's hair and rubbing patterns into her scalp, smirking whenever Allison made a mewling sound and nuzzled her face against her thigh.  
“Okay, this is unacceptable. No sleeping on the awesome road trip” Stiles frowned, glaring at Allison  
“She can't see you Stiles” Danny sighed “Besides, we'll be at Berkeley in what? An hour?”  
“Something like that” Derek answered, “We should stop for gas though”  
“And then we wake Allison up so we can do the whole sing along to road trip music thing okay? The next few songs are very singable” Stiles pouted  
“Fine” Lydia rolled her eyes “But if she's grumpy it's all your fault”   
“Please” Isaac drawled “She's never anything but sunshine and rainbows these days”   
“I think that's down to a certain redhead who keeps her occupied” Danny winked   
“Oh my god guys” Lydia moaned “Shut up”

 

"You know" Lydia slides up to Allison at the counter and wraps an arm around the brunettes waist "eating all that sugar can not be good for you"  
"Hm" Allison hums, looking at the pile of candy in front of her while the cashier scans it all "it's not all mine" Allison ducks her head into Lydia's neck to press a kiss to the skin there “Besides, I need it to wake up seeing as you won't let me have coffee”  
"I was expecting some kind of cheesy comeback there Allison, I'm kind of disappointed" Lydia replied with a smirk  
Allison pulled away to hand over some money to the cashier and scooped up the candy into her and leant down to kiss Lydia sweetly on the lips  
"Sorry, next time"  
"Yeah I'll bet" Lydia grabbed some of the packets that threatened to spill from Allison's arms  
"How much longer till we get to Berkeley?" Allison asked, faltering at the sight of a man pulling a can of soda from the refrigerator  
"like, less than an hour " Lydia replied, glancing at her girlfriend "what's wrong?"  
"Just bad vibes from that guy" Allison nodded her head in his direction "it's nothing" she smiles brightly at Lydia and leans in for another kiss before leaving the store  
"Yes! Allison, you are a star" Stiles bounded up to her and stole most of the candy from her arms before letting out a horrified gasp  
"STILES" Allison moved to chase after him but was stopped by Lydia tangling their hands together "Lydia" Allison pouted "he stole the candy"  
"Do you need the candy?" Lydia smirked "I think you're plenty sweet enough already" Lydia backed Allison against the wall of the gas station  
"I don't need the candy" Allison mumbled "but I want it" she pouted again  
"Are you sure?" Lydia pressed herself against Allison and leant up on her top toes to kiss her "do you still want the candy?"  
Allison grinned "yeah"  
Lydia mock pouted and kissed her again, running her tongue along Allison's lower lip, grinning as Allison parted her lips to take a shuddery breath and Lydia took the chance to deepen the kiss  
"Ladies!" Danny called "we're out in public, keep the making out to a minimum"  
Lydia broke away and Allison made a weak sound of protest and tried to pull Lydia back towards her  
"Do you still want the candy?" Lydia asked, taking the chance to nibble on Allison's lip earning a small moan from from the older girl  
"With the way you kiss?" Allison opened her eyes and laughed breathlessly "candy means nothing to me" she glanced part Lydia and frowned  
"What is it?" Lydia frowned, glancing over her shoulder at a group of men  
"I think they're hunters" Allison looped get arms around Lydia's waist and pulled her against her in a protective gesture. Lydia twisted around got a better look at the guys, a group of men, the youngest one looking around the same age as themselves the oldest looking in his late forties, they all had a sense of danger around them  
"Do we tell Derek?"  
"Chances are he already knows" Allison muttered  
"What do we do?" Lydia asked, hooking her arms around Allison's neck and resting her head against Allison's chest and listens to the steady beating of her heart  
"We don't engage, they haven't made a move and neither should we" Allison shrugged "what do you think? You're supposed to be the second in command"  
"Yeah but you're my girlfriend who has an extensive knowledge of tactical moves, so, second in command or not, I need your input" Lydia smiled  
Allison groaned "I really want it to be tonight now"  
"What, why?" Allison just levelled a look at Lydia who grinned in realisation "oh" she kissed Allison again "feeling frustrated now?" She let her hands fall to Allison's hips and pulled the brunette into her "well, I'm not comfortable with gas station sex and I don't think we're allowed to have sex in the soccer mom van so-"  
"Yeah, that's probably why Stiles booked a motel-"  
"WHAT" Lydia screeched, Allison flinched at the sound and leapt back "STILES" Lydia span around to where the rest of the pack were hanging out "MOTELS ARE DISGUSTING AND DIRTY" Stiles paled as she stalked closer, holding up his hands in defence, Allison laughed and followed her girlfriend over to them  
"Please" Erica drawled "you and Allison had sex outside in the forest, how are motels any different?"  
"Erica" Lydia glared at the blonde and planted her hands on her hips "I could give you a ten page essay as to why a motel is full of germs and it's so dirty"  
"Well" Allison grins wickedly and presses her lips to the spot under Lydia's ear "we're just going to have to match the sex to the place"  
"Oh my god" Stiles face palmed "do you ever stop?"  
"Not if I can help it" Allison grinned

  
  
“Erica!” Allison yelled over the music “I never pegged you for an Iggy Azalea type of girl!”  
Erica stopped rapping the verse and glared at Allison “Why the fuck not?”  
“I don't know” Allison shrugged  
“It's the leather jackets and low cut tops” Lydia spoke up “You give off a whole rock vibe”  
“Allison, you wear leather jackets yet the last song you made us all listen to was take on me by A-ha”  
“THAT SONG IS A CLASSIC” Allison defended as the next song began to play, she fell silent immediately as the opening chords began to play and glared at Stiles “Oh my god”  
Stiles twisted In his seat and grinned as the first line of lyrics began to play  
“Oh no” Lydia muttered, recognising the glint in both of their eyes “Allison, please-”  
“LOVE IS AN OPEN DOOOOR” Stiles and Allison sang, Stiles leapt out of his seat as Allison got out of her seat as they continued to sing  
“What is even happening right now” Scott mumbled as they danced around the small space of the van  
“And it's nothing like I've ever known before! Love is an open door!”  
“I'm guessing you guys haven't seen frozen yet?” Lydia asked  
“-Who thinks so much like me!Jinx! Jinx again!Our mental synchronization can have but one explanation” Allison and Stiles break away from one another to mimic the dance from the film  
“Allison, SWEETIE NO” Lydia tried to grab her girlfriend  
“Can somebody make them sit down please?” Derek asked from the front of the van, smiling awkwardly at another car driving past  
“You-”  
“And I-”  
 _“_ Were-”  
“Just-”  
“Meant to be!” They sang in sync, Derek slammed on the breaks unexpectedly, causing the pair to fly forward and collapse in a heap  
Lydia let out a long sigh “I'll get the first aid kit” and moved to the back of the van  
“I don't even know how to describe what I just witnessed” Boyd frowned  
“Dude, Disney will do things to you” Stiles groaned as he sat up, pulling Allison up with him   
“It's like our kryptonite” Allison nodded  
“Are there any more Disney songs on the playlist?”  
“..No?” Stiles smiled  
“Liar” Lydia laughed, pulling Allison back onto her seat “No more dancing around the moving vehicle please”  
“We're nearly here anyway” Derek called  
“Fine” Allison mumbled “No more dancing around the van”   
“Good girl” Lydia kissed her sweetly

 

"Okay, so we've lost the rest of the pack" Danny muttered  
"Do you think they would be offended if I suggested buying them all leashes?" Lydia mused  
"Add it to the Christmas list" Danny winked "where has your girlfriend disappeared to?"  
"Honestly?" Lydia stretched out along the grass "I have no idea, she's probably with Stiles"  
"So what? We just listen out for the inevitable explosion?" Danny frowned and lay down beside her, closing his eyes to shield them from the sun  
"Hm, probably" Lydia smiled "what do you think of Berkeley?"  
"I like it" Danny hums "you?"  
"I don't know" Lydia shrugged "I mean it seems good, but Stanford is more my type"  
"I think I might like Stanford better" Danny agreed  
"Likewise" Lydia agreed  
"We brought ice cream" Lydia hears Allison sing, Lydia opens her eyes to see Allison crouched above her, ice cream cones held in each hand, a wide smile on her face as she hands Lydia the strawberry cone  
Lydia rolls her eyes when she sees Allison's own gum ball topped cone but can't help the grin on her lips as she accepts the treat offered to her  
"What were you talking about?" Stiles asked dropping down to the grass after handing Danny a cone  
"Whether we liked Berkeley or not" Danny explained  
"It seems great" Allison leant to against Lydia and Lydia lazily draped an arm around her chest "Scott and Isaac seem to be really into it as well"  
"I'm not sure" Stiles frowned "I don't want to make a choice until I've seen Stanford"  
"Are you guys definitely not considering anywhere outside of California?" Danny asked  
"Honestly?" Allison asked "it would just seem weird to be in a different state from the rest you, but I couldn't even imagine being separated from Lydia, so I would just follow her wherever she goes"  
"What? Really?" Lydia asked, Allison tipped her head back so she could see Lydia  
"Of course, wherever you go, I'll follow"  
Lydia stared down at Allison for a moment and she was acutely aware of her ice cream beginning to drip down her hand  
"Oh my god" Stiles muttered "they are literally always like this"  
"So if you do want to go to MIT or Harvard, I'll go with you"  
"Allison" Lydia leant over get to press a kiss to Allison's cold lips "I don't want to go to MIT or Harvard, that's not my dream, not any more, I don't want you to follow me, I want you to walk be by my side and I know that we'll have everything we need at Berkeley or Stanford"  
"Are you sure?" Allison asked  
"of course I'm sure" Lydia kissed her again, loving the taste of ice cream against her lips "it's like you said, I can't imagine being in a different state from the rest of the pack, shit, the idea or being three hours away from beacon hills gives me anxiety" Allison laughed appreciatively at that "I mean it"  
"I know you do" Allison smiled  
“Besides, if we were to all stay in California, but go to different colleges, it basically means that it's our territory right?” Lydia asked  
“We'll have to ask Derek, but I guess so?” Stiles nodded  
“Are you saying that we should take over California before moving on to the rest of the country?” Danny asked  
“That's one way to put it” Lydia nodded

  


“I can't believe you talked me into sleeping in this place” Lydia made a disgusted face as she played with Allison's hair  
“At least we have our own room?” Allison giggled  
Lydia hummed and pulled Allison's hair up and secured it in place, she leant forward to place a kiss to the nape of her neck  
“Well, spending the night sleeping in a mini van seems a bit much” Lydia shrugged as she continued to kiss along the back of Allison's neck, stopping so her head rested on Allison's shoulder so she could see her face clearly  
“And also because mini van sex doesn't sound appealing?” Allison asked  
“That too” Lydia laughed, “I was expecting something really bad” she glanced around the room  
Allison laughed “Yeah, turns out Stiles did a good job” she glances down at Lydia “What's up?” she asked  
“Is that a scar?” Lydia lifted her head away from Allison's shoulder and pushed Allison's head to the side sharply  
“Ow, Lydia” Allison whined  
“Sorry” Lydia winced, she leant in close and surely enough there was a thin white mark on the left side of Allison's neck “How long have you had this?”  
Allison pulled herself from Lydia's grip and twisted around and frowned at Lydia  
“Literally forever, have you seriously not noticed it before?”  
Lydia was lost for words, she shook her head “How did you get it?”  
Allison shrugged and threw herself down onto the bed and looked up to where Lydia was sat “It's always been there, like a birthmark I guess” she grinned suddenly “To be fair, my neck is normally covered in bruises so it's perfectly understandable for you to miss it”  
“It still is covered” Lydia points out, trailing a finger along the right side of Allison's neck, grinning as Allison shivers at the touch  
“Yeah well, so is yours” Allison grabs Lydia hand and uses it to pull the younger girl on top of her and biting at her neck for good measure  
“You know” Lydia trails her hands along Allison's hips and up her shirt while nipping at Allison's jaw “They say birthmarks indicate an area where a person was injured in a previous life”  
Allison hummed “I'm sure they do”  
“What?” Lydia chuckled against Allison's throat “You don't believe it?” she kisses her way up Allison's neck and jaw to suck Allison's bottom lip between her teeth  
“I'm not saying that” Allison muttered and lets Lydia pin her hands to the sheets “It's just hard to give a damn when you're kissing me like this” Lydia hummed in agreement as she deepened the kiss, trailing her tongue along the roof of Allison's mouth before pulling away, earning a whine of protest from Allison as she tries to chase Lydia's lips  
“Easy” Lydia laughs, pressing her hands into Allison's shoulders and pushing her back against the mattress “Seriously though” Lydia cups Allison's chin and tilts her head to the side so she can look at the mark again “Do you believe in it?”  
Allison pouted at Lydia until the redhead rolled her eyes and kissed the brunette once more  
“Like I said” Allison reached up to tangle her hands in Lydia's hair “It's hard to give a damn when I have you here, with me. Like this” Allison drags Lydia close enough to kiss again and Lydia doesn't protest this time, instead she presses her weight against Allison, grinds down onto her thigh, they break the kiss long enough for Allison to pull Lydia's blouse off before they're kissing again, her fingers are just about to open the clasp of Lydia's bra when a knock at the door interrupted them  
“Guys” Scott knocks on the door again “We have a situation” Lydia groaned as she broke the kiss and pressed her forehead against Allison's  
“What's up?” Allison pushed herself up onto her forearms as Lydia settled on her thighs. Scott opened the door and it said a lot about their friendship at this point that Scott didn't even bat an eyelid at seeing a very nearly topless Lydia straddling a very irritated looking Allison (side effect of living together probably)  
“You guys should just come and see for yourself” He gestured to somewhere outside and picked up the blouse Lydia had been wearing and tossed it back over to her  
“This better be fucking good” Lydia muttered, pressing another quick kiss to Allison's lips before getting up to follow Scott, fixing her shirt as she does so  
“Oh it is”  
They followed the wolf until they could hear the distinct cackling of Erica   
“-just get Derek to bite your arm off” they heard Danny say  
“Excuse you? Danny how is that going to help the situation at all?” Stiles whined  
Allison and Lydia rounded the corner to see Stiles sat on the floor, leaning against a vending machine “Oh, hey Alli, Lydia” Stiles smiled at the pair  
“Stiles” Lydia frowned “Are you stuck in the vending machine?”  
“I PAID FOR MY ROLOS” Stiles yelled “AND I AM GETTING MY ROLOS” He added as he yanked at his arm  
“Jesus Stiles” Allison crouched in front of him and tried to manoeuvre his arm “They're just rolos”  
“Oh” Stiles slapped on his bitch face “You want to start telling stories? Does Lydia know the details behind the vending machine incident at the hospital?”  
“Of course I do, idiot” Lydia rolled her eyes  
“Seriously, like I'm not going to tell Lydia what happened” Allison yanked at his arm again “You know, maybe if you let go of the rolos-”  
“Not gonna happen”  
“Stiles, they cost like fifty cents-”  
“Not. Going. To. Happen”   
“Is this going to take all night?” Lydia asked “Because we were kinda in the middle of something, and I would _really_ like to get back to that at some point this evening”   
“Go ahead” Derek said “We'll get him out”  
“You sure?” Allison asked, already getting to her feet  
“Go ahead” Stiles replied “Go have sex while I sit here. Trapped. In this metal machine while you go and have fun”  
“Okay. Love you Stiles” Allison grinned and kissed him on the forehead before grabbing Lydia's hand and dragging her back to the room   
“I WAS BEING SARCASTIC ALLISON!” Stiles yelled and looked up at Derek sheepishly “Please don't bite my arm off”

 

“Well... You look rested” Stiles commented the next morning  
“Turns out motels aren't quite as bad as I once pegged them for” Lydia shrugged, as she settled into the boot, pulling Allison down with her  
“Oh yeah” Erica nodded “We heard you singing your praises _all_ night” she added with a smirk  
“I don't think she was praising the room” Danny looks over to a blushing Allison  
“YOU WERE DOWN THE HALL” Allison protested  
“And yet I still heard everything” Danny sipped his coffee  
“I feel like you should have a medal or something” Stiles added “I didn't think It was possible for someone to be so... _loud_ ”  
“Oh my god” Lydia muttered, Allison glanced at Lydia  
“Can we stop with the commenting on our sex life now please?” Allison asked, rubbing soothing circles into Lydia's back  
“Hey! Room thirteen right?” A young couple pointed at Allison and Lydia “Nice work last night!”  
“OH MY GOD” Allison exclaimed “I hate motels now” she dropped her head down onto the table  
“Well...” Stiles hesitated “I don't know if it helps, but those creepy men at the counter?” Stiles nodded his head slightly “They paid for your room”  
“Are you fucking serious?” Lydia frowned “Pervs”  
“I feel dirty” Allison frowned, “I know I said we had to match the sex to the room but....”  
“I know” Lydia nodded  
“Always use the silencing rune ladies” Isaac grinned  
“Can we go now?” Allison asked “Creepy men are staring at Lydia and I really want to kill them”  
“No killing” Lydia chastised  
“Then get me out of here”

  


“Okay, I really like this place” Lydia nudged Allison   
“It's perfect” Allison agreed  
“I could see myself here” Danny chimed in   
"I don't know" Isaac frowned "I'm still feeling Berkeley"  
"Agreed" Scott nodded "it seems more relaxed"  
"At least they're only an hour apart?" Allison spoke up "so we aren't that far away"  
"Yeah, and we'll only be like four hours from beacon hills!" Stiles grinned  
"I'm really not feeling either" Erica stretched lazily "honestly, I don't see college working out for me"  
"That's not a bad thing" Boyd spoke up "college isn't for everyone"  
"Which one did you like Boyd?" Scott asked  
"I'm not sure" Boyd shrugged "I like both, but I'm not sure I'm ready for college yet"  
"Do you ever wish you went to college Der?" Stiles asked  
"Sometimes" Derek admitted "but I've learned that in life there's no time for what ifs"  
"Wow" stiles groaned "you had to make it all deep and philosophical, yes or no would have worked just as well"  
“I'm just saying, you don't need college to have a good life”  
“I know” Stiles agreed “But you made it so deep and end of world-y”  
“That isn't a word”  
“Stiles where is this pancake place?” Allison whined  
“Patience grasshopper”  
“It's been twenty minutes!” Allison complained  
“You're lost aren't you?” Danny asked  
“No!” Stiles exclaimed “Okay a little”  
“Jesus you're useless” Lydia rolled her eyes and pulled out her phone “Come on” She grabbed Allison's hand and led the pack across the street “You were going the wrong way Stilinski”  
“Sue me” Stiles frowned  
“When we get home I’m teaching you how to read a map” Derek muttered  
“These better be the best damn pancakes ever Stiles” Danny yelled

 

  
"These are the greatest pancakes I have ever eaten. Ever" Stiles moaned  
"I think these are the greatest things I have ever eaten" Allison agreed, she glanced up from her plate to grin at Lydia "well, second greatest" she winked  
"Well, not exactly romantic" Lydia muttered  
"I'm just glad I finally got to make a sex joke before Isaac could" Allison shrugged, leaning over to kiss Lydia sloppily on the check  
"Lovely" Lydia wiped her cheek  
"You love me really" Allison sing songed  
"I really do" Lydia rested her chin in her hand to stare at Allison, Allison blushed under the gaze  
"Actually" Stiles spoke up, pausing momentarily to fight Allison over the maple syrup and pouting when she was victorious "Why didn't Isaac say that joke first?" He looked over at the boy who was frowning slightly at his pancakes "what's wrong there Lahey? You're normally quick on the fly when it comes to embarrassing or making jokes about our little soul mates here" Stiles reached over to throw an arm over Allison and winked playfully at Lydia, Isaac tensed slightly at Scott's side, Stiles frowned when he didn't respond and looked to Scott who simply shrugged his shoulders "what's up Lahey? Wolf got your-"  
"Don't you ever get fed up of talking?" Isaac snapped, forcing all eyes on him, Derek opened his mouth to protest but was cut off by Stiles shaking his head  
"So..." Lydia began brightly "anywhere else you guys want to check out or should we start heading up to paradise after this?"  
“Are you asking us? Or Allison?” Isaac muttered, Allison sucked in a sharp breath and Lydia's hand quickly found her knee and squeezed it tight  
 _"don't"_ Lydia shook her head “ _don't say anything”  
_ _" but-"_ Allison began to protest, Lydia shook her head again and leant in to distract Allison with a kiss

 

It worked, Allison totally forgot about Isaac's apparent bad mood as the pack all headed back to the van to start the journey to paradise before heading home  
Allison forgot, until his mood apparently worsened and he began bitching while the rest of the pack gave (in her opinion) a very good rendition of bohemian rhapsody, they had all let it slide until the contents became more pointed and individually directed until Allison had finally had enough and turned to face him, Lydia gripping her hand tightly as she did so and very pointedly, told him to shut up.  
Isaac's eyes darkened considerably  
“What are you going to do?” Isaac spat “Shoot me? Stab me? Burn down my house?” he laughed “At least I didn't force Scott into tying our souls together”  
The silence that filled the minivan was suffocating, it lasted for the briefest of seconds as the words sank in, all Lydia saw was the way Allison's jaw tightened and she knew immediately what was about to happen (And honestly, she had half a mind to let it)  
She leapt to her feet with Allison, wrapping both of her arms around her waist, you see they all had an unspoken agreement, not to bring up matters of the past, not to open up old wounds, and well, Isaac had clearly decided to fuck that rule. Allison was yelling at Isaac, Scott was trying to stop Isaac from saying anything else while Boyd acted as a literal barrier between them   
“Allison, stop” Lydia pleaded “Derek. Pull over. NOW” she yelled, Danny appeared on the other side of Allison and helped hold her back “Breathe Allison”  
“Fuck you Isaac” Allison whispered, sagging against Lydia “Fuck you”   
Derek pulled up at a gas station surrounded by trees and fields and Allison was the first out, walking directly into the tree line, everybody climbed out, the tension between them palpable, everybody seemed to alternate between glaring at Isaac and looking to where the brunette had walked off to   
“Should we go after her?” Stiles asked  
“Give her a few minutes” Lydia replied “But you could totally go and buy her some of her favourite candy?” She suggested, pulling out a ten dollar bill and handing it to him. He nodded once more and flashed a glare at Isaac before heading into the gas station

“What the fuck Isaac?” Erica punched him “That was out of line”  
“Seriously dude” Boyd shook his head  
Isaac at least had the sense to look somewhat guilty  
“I'll talk to him” Scott said once he met Lydia's eye, Lydia nodded, he was using a tone she had only ever heard once. When he was possessed, she knew he was pissed. She slipped on her full Lydia Martin face and walked up to Isaac, wolf or not he upset her girlfriend and that would not stand  
“Just so you know, I'm actively plotting your death right now, I’m going to go and find my girlfriend, my soulmate who I’ve been destined to be with since quite possibly the beginning of time and if I see a single tear fall from those beautiful brown eyes. Well.....” She smiled as sweetly as possible “You might want to sleep with one eye open tonight” She held his eye until he gulped and averted his gaze before turning away, she stopped where Derek and Danny were waiting “How are we for time?” she asked Derek  
“We're good for a while, there's a burger place over there” he nodded in the direction of a diner “We can stay for a couple of hours”  
“Good” Lydia nodded, smiling at Stiles who came bounding out of the store with his arms full of candy  
“I brought all of the gummy bears and twizzlers I could find” He tells them  
“You're such a sweetheart” She kisses Stiles on the cheek and takes a bag from him “Give me some time alone with her first though yeah?”  
“Okay” Stiles nodded with a frown “We're going to get burgers, we'll see you in there maybe?”  
“Maybe” Lydia nodded. Stiles waited until Lydia was out of sight before spinning to the rest of the pack “Okay, I need curly fries and I’m going to buy extra because Allison is going to want to steal some when she gets back” Stiles gave Scott a look and headed towards the diner

  
  
“Hey” Lydia said quietly  
“Hey” Allison replied, reaching down to grab a few more stones and skimming them across the lake  
“Trust you to find a beautiful spot in the middle of nowhere” Lydia laughed coming to a stop just short of Allison “You okay?”  
“Sunshine and rainbows” Allison gritted out, skimming a stone with such force it cleared the entire lake  
“Nice arm” Lydia laughed, Allison turned to her finally and grinned lazily  
“It's all in the wrist” she winked, a few moments of silence passed as Lydia studied her carefully, catches the faint trail of tears (she decided then that Isaac was dead)  
“You injected magic into it” Lydia tells her  
Allison hums and does it again “Doesn't always work though”  
“It's a start” Lydia steps behind Allison and wraps her arms around her waist “We brought you gummy bears” Allison settled back into the embrace  
“Thank you” She sighed  
“Are you okay?”  
Allison hummed  
“Allison, use your words”  
“I'm pissed, and upset” Lydia nodded and pressed a kiss to Allison's neck  
“He didn't mean it”  
“He wouldn't have said it otherwise” Allison twisted in Lydia's arms and looped her own around Lydia's neck and rested their foreheads together “Do you think they all think that? That you were forced to tie our souls together?”  
“Of course not!” Lydia replied “Alli, you didn't really get a say in the matter, it was done to save your life and I know you would have done the same thing in a heartbeat for me”  
“I would have you know, if it had been you in the coma”  
“I know” Lydia kissed her briefly “And Isaac knows that too, there's just something going on with him and you was unlucky enough to be in the firing line, Scott's going to deal with it okay?”  
“Okay” Allison nodded  
“Good, shall we go back? I think Stiles is ordering extra curly fries just for you”

 

“Seriously Isaac” Scott frowned, looking at the diner where all their friends were and then in the direction Allison and Lydia had disappeared off to “What the hell? You've been acting weird since Stanford”  
“It's nothing” Isaac mumbled  
“Isaac” Scott folded his arms “What's wrong?”  
“Don't you ever get sick of how cute and kissy they are?”  
“Allison and Lydia? No, never! What? Do you?”  
“Not really... I mean they are sickeningly sweet but-”  
“Then why bring it up?”  
“People look at us weirdly when we show PDA, but when Allison and Lydia do it, guys pay for their room”  
“Are you saying that you want someone to listen to us have sex and pay for our room?” Scott asked  
“No but-”  
“Because Allison and Lydia hated that, you know they did, you were there, they were embarrassed and they felt like shit” Scott took Isaac's hand and squeezed it gently “Besides, people don't look at us weirdly, they look at us the same way they look at the other couples in the pack”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah” Scott smiled sweetly “Is that why you've been all sharp? Or is there more?”  
Isaac sighed and looked thoughtful for a moment “What if you and I don't get into the same college? I... I can deal with being away from everyone else- I think, but I can't be apart from you”  
“Don't think like that” Scott hooked his arms around Isaac's neck “I'm not going anywhere okay?”  
“Okay” Isaac nodded  
“Do you believe me?”  
“Yeah” Isaac smiled  
“Promise you'll apologise to Allison? And the rest of the pack for that matter”  
“I promise”  
“Good” Scott leant In to kiss Isaac

 

  
“Stealing your fries isn't as fun when you've ordered extra Stiles” Allison pouted  
“You can never go wrong with extra fries Argent” Stiles waggled his eyebrows, Allison could see something more serious behind his eyes, a silent question of how she is  
“I hear that” Allison grinned, wrapping an arm around Lydia, her gaze fell on a familiar looking man at the back of the diner and she tensed immediately  
“Allison?” Lydia asked “What's wrong”  
“The guy from the gas station” Allison whispered  
“The hunter guy?” Derek asked  
“Yeah”  
“We should go” Stiles tried to glance back at the man  
“Maybe it's just a coincidence?” Danny suggested  
“What do we say about coincidences?” Allison smirked  
“The universe is rarely so lazy” Lydia answered back immediately  
“God you dorks” Erica sighed, but she pulled at Boyd “Come on”  
“What's the plan?” Danny asked as he dropped a few bills onto the table  
“Hope they don't follow?” Stiles suggested, grabbing as much of the food from the table as possible  
“And if they do?” Allison asked  
“We don't kill them” Derek added, pushing the door open and standing to the side to let them through  
“What's wrong?” Scott asked “We were just about to come and meet you guys”  
“Change of plans” Stiles grabbed him and Isaac and shoved them back towards the van “We may have hunters on our trail”

 

 

 

“They aren't following us” Derek walked back to the van  
“So we're seriously going to sleep in the middle of a field? Am I the only one who thinks that is a terrible idea?” Lydia frowned  
“We're all tired” Danny shrugged “We're off the main road so we'll be safe right?”  
“Yeah” Erica nodded “We'll be fine”  
“I've got you Lyd's” Allison wrapped Lydia up in her arms and pulled her hoody from her bag to drape it over her  
“You dork”  
“I know” Allison smiled  


Allison woke up a few hours later, her back was aching but the soft weight of Lydia half draped over her made it all worth it, she glanced outside to see Derek leaning against the hood of the car and slowly peeled herself from Lydia and crept out of van  
“Can't sleep?” She asked  
“No, you?”  
“My back was aching” she shrugged “Got a bad feeling?”  
“I know what our luck is like” Derek muttered “Just when we think things are going to go normal for once we see the same group of guys in two different places and-”  
before Derek could finish his sentence a bullet hit the space between them  
“FUCK”  
“I knew It!” Derek growled, dropping to the ground and roaring, moments later a half dazed looking Scott and Isaac leapt from the van, quickly followed by Boyd and Erica  
Allison dived into the mini van and grabbed Lydia, pulling her from her seat onto the floor, bullets could be heard over head  
“What the hell?” Lydia hissed  
“What's going on?” Stiles asked, him and Danny appearing by their side, outside they heard a distinctive roar  
“Oh, the usual, people trying to kill us again” Allison replied casually, digging through her bag  
“Oh.” Danny sat back slightly “That's so.... normal”  
“Monster or human?”  
“Human” Allison handed Lydia the gun  
“Oh, not so normal, is it those hunters?” Danny sighed, accepting the crossbow Allison offered  
“Yeah. The others are handling it, no killing, but I didn't want to leave you guys unarmed” Allison looks at Lydia with a smug expression. Lydia glared at her for a moment  
“Okay, now is not the time” she hissed  
“Then admit it quickly” Allison replied, spinning her Chinese ring daggers around carelessly  
“Ugh, fine. You were right!”  
“That's better” Allison tightened her grip around the metal  
“Smug is not a good look on you” Lydia clicked the safety off. Allison laughed and kissed her quickly  
“Gotta get my victories where I can” Allison shrugged and ducked out of the van  
“Be careful!” She heard Lydia yell  
“I will! I love you!” Allison looked to where Derek was grabbing one of the hunters and slamming him into the dirt “Remember! Don't kill them!” she yelled, only getting an answering growl in response. Everything moved quickly, Allison was aware of using her magic to throw the hunters away whenever they made a move for their weapons,  
“Isaac!” She yells, seeing him go down, a hunter advancing quickly on him, not hesitating she launched herself into the hunter, taking him down, landing some precise hits until he was unconscious and pulling herself to her feet, offering her hand out for Isaac  
“Thank you” He says quietly as she pulls him to his feet  
“Any time”  
“I'm sorry you know, for what I--” A gunshot hit the ground next to them, Allison leapt away  
“Shit right, hunters” She flashes a grin at him “We're good” She nods at him  
  
Allison wasn't really sure what happened, one minute she saw a hunter about to fire at Stiles and Lydia, so she raised her left hand with the intention of zapping him with a few hundred volts, she felt the crackle of energy shoot down her arm and gather at her fingertips, stretch to her palms... And that's when it all goes wrong.  
Instead of firing out it through her palm she feels the lightning shoot into her dagger, the pain tears through her immediately, her nerves lit up with the shock, Allison felt herself fly backwards and crash into the ground as her blade flew from her hands  
For a while everything went white  
And then she was staring at a gun and a very pissed off hunter, Allison tried to force her heart to slow down, knowing full well that it wasn't the fear making her feel like this  
She'd electrocuted herself  
She flinched when the gunshot tore through the air, a wave of relief washing over her when she realised it hadn't been the hunter who fired, he dropped to his knees clutching his hand and Derek was there in an instant, pinning him to the ground. Allison felt hands pull at her until she was sat upright and then there was Lydia, dropping to her knees in front of Allison and running her hands all over her body, looking for injuries  
“What the fuck did you do?!” Lydia yells, Allison looks past her to where the wolves are restraining the hunters, it took a moment for Lydia's words to register through the ringing in her ears, Lydia cups her face and forces her attention back on her  
“I think...I electrocuted myself” Allison replies eventually and holy shit she feels dizzy, her eyes scan the ground and land on one of her daggers, now neatly embedded into the ground, Lydia's brow furrows and follows her gaze, groaning when she sees what Allison's looking at  
“You _idiot_ ” Lydia hisses and suddenly she's kissing her “You fucking idiot”  
“My heart feels like it's going to explode” Allison muttered. Lydia pulled away suddenly  
“Are you being romantic or do you mean that in a pain way?” Allison raised an eyebrow at Lydia before smirking slightly  
“Both?”  
“That's not good” Lydia frowned  
“I'll be fine” Allison protested, Lydia pushed her back down  
“What's standard protocol for someone who electrocuted themselves via magic?” Stiles frowned  
“Follow my finger” Lydia moved her finger between Allison's eyes, “Good” she pressed two fingers to her pulse point and closed her eyes, Allison watched her lips move quickly, counting under her breath “Okay, so your heart is beating erratically but it's not worryingly high, no different than how fast it beats during an orgasm” Lydia smirked, behind her Stiles clears his throat loudly while Allison purses her lips at Lydia “Right, sorry. Okay, any dizziness? Nausea, mental clouding?”  
“I don't know what that last one is but I’m dizzy” Allison replied “Can I stand up now?”  
“Okay” Lydia held a hand out and pulled Allison to her feet, supporting the brunette when she stumbled “Easy there” she slung Allison's arm over her shoulder “Jesus, take on a group of hunters but take yourself out of the battle? You're a danger to yourself Argent” Lydia winked  
“Good thing I have you here to watch my back” Allison smirked  
“Always”  
“And the hunters?” Allison asked  
“Unconscious” Derek answered “What do we do with them?” he asked  
Allison stared at the circle of men, all bound to one another, the lights from the van illuminating the scene, Lydia squeezed Allison's hand briefly and set her against the wall of the van  
“Search them, I want to know who they are” Allison replied  
“We need to clear the scene, gather all the bullets and stuff” Lydia looked to Boyd and Erica  
“Fun, clean up duty” Erica sighed, “Come on Boyd” she tugs on his arm  
Scott set about pulling out wallets from the men, Allison sighed and slid down the wall of the van  
“You good there Argent?” Isaac shuffled to crouch beside her  
“Surprisingly well considering the whole people trying to kill us and then me electrocuting myself thing”  
“Thank you” Isaac replied eventually “For saving me”  
“It's kind of the whole deal with us being pack” Allison winked, nudging him in the ribs  
“I was such an ass”  
“Yeah” Allison laughed “You were” she nodded “But that's okay”  
“Not really”  
Allison made a sound of agreement “Okay it was a low blow, the whole bringing up the past thing I can get past but the soul mate thing was a bit far”  
“I know, honestly Allison” Isaac glanced to where Lydia and Derek were looking over the wallets Scott had collected “I was... Am, jealous of you two sometimes”  
“What?” Allison tore her eyes from her girlfriend to meet Isaac's eyes “Why?”  
“Because you're _soul mates_ ” Isaac gestured wildly “It's kind of hard to live up to that” he sighed, dropping his head back against the van “Me and Scott don't have that. We aren't soul mates”  
“Isaac” Allison laughed “You can't think like that, there isn't a test for soul mates, you guys could be, there just isn't a way to know”  
“But the soul tying spell-”  
“Doesn't determine anything, it only works when there’s a deep rooted love there, any one of us could probably do it with one another should we need to”  
Isaac sighed and looked over to Scott “What if we aren't?”  
“We can't think like that Isaac” Stiles smiled, appearing on the other side of Isaac “We live in a really messed up world in which we can't even go on a roadtrip without being attacked by hunters, you love Scott, Scott loves you, that's all that matters”  
“He's right” Scott smiled, approaching them, Derek and Lydia close behind “I do love you, so much” Isaac smiled back  
“Okay, hate to ruin this lovely bonding moment” Danny interrupted “But one of them is waking up” “Good” Allison placed a hand on Isaac's shoulder and used him to push herself up

“Why did you attack us?” Allison crouched down opposite the largest of the hunters  
“You're Argent's kid”  
“That's me”  
“You're a witch”  
“Yep”  
“You're with the Hale pack”  
Allison frowned “You _do_ realise I know all of this right?”  
“We know what you're trying to do” he spat blood at Allison's shoe, she stared down at it distastefully “With your network”  
“Where did you hear that?” Lydia stormed towards them, Allison threw her hand out, holding her back  
“Made a warlock squeal back In Arizona, told us all about you guys and some chick called Aisa” another hunter spoke up “We did some digging around, you're all a threat to hunters”  
“We're not a threat” Allison laughed, running a hand through her hair “We have a code”  
“You have a code?” a third hunter laughed “Oh spare us, you're just wolves”  
“And a totally kick ass girl with magic with a family heritage of hunters or did you just choose to forget that part?” Allison smirked “Look, no more joking” She let out a slow breath “We're the Hale pack, we have a code, and I’m gonna do this in English because I’m pretty sure none of you speak French-”  
“Also it's kind of useless having a code in French when the rest of our pack only speaks English?” Stiles chimes in  
“Excuse you?” Lydia smirks  
“Oh right, my bad, English and Latin”  
“Guys” Allison sighed “I was trying to be all serious in front of the guys who tried to kill us?”  
“Right. Sorry” Lydia pressed a kiss to Allison's cheek “Be a badass sweetie”  
“Sweetie?” one of the hunters grins, looking Lydia up and down “Good work on that one Argent”  
Allison growled and punched him “Okay first of all, don't ever look at her like that” she stood up and shook the pain from her hand “Secondly, we're the Hale pack, we have a code-”  
“You already said that”  
“STILES” Allison whined  
“Sorry”  
Allison sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose “We protect those who cannot protect themselves, we speak for those without a voice and we shall fear no evil. That is our code, and you know what that means? It means that we protect people, just like you do. We'll protect other people like us from people like you, unless you have proof of a werewolf or any other creature harming a civilian, you leave them alone. If any of you or any other hunters cross into Beacon Hills or any other territory we own? We'll give you a warning, if you don't leave we will fight back. You don't bother us and we won't bother you”  
“And if we don't agree?” one of the hunters asked  
“Trust me” Allison smirked and crouched down in front of him “You're going to want to agree”  
“It's a pretty good deal” Lydia pulled Allison up and hooked an arm around her shoulders “And if you could pass that along to the rest of your hunter buddies that'd be great” She patted the shoulder of the largest hunter “Erica! Boyd!” Lydia greeted  
“Scenes clear” Erica stretched lazily, shooting a passing glare at the hunters  
“Found their cars as well” Boyd added, throwing a backpack to the ground by the van  
“That's mine!” the youngest of the hunters protested, Boyd span towards him and let out a warning growl “Never mind, you can keep it”  
“Great, you guys should escort them to their cars” Lydia eyed the hunters carefully  
“And make sure they drive far, far away” Derek flashed his eyes warningly  
“So, will you leave us alone?” Allison asked  
“We don't have a choice do we?”  
“Nope” the entire pack chorused

  
Allison leant against Lydia and let out an exhausted sigh, Stiles moved into the van while Scott, Isaac and Boyd took the hunters back to their cars.  
“So that was fun” Danny sighed  
“Just a regular day for us” Allison laughed  
“I don't know” Lydia smirked “The electrocution was new”  
“You're never going to let me forget that are you?” Allison asked  
“Nope, it was monumentally stupid” Lydia hooked her fingers through the belt loops of Allison's jeans and pulled her against her “But I still love you so it's all good”  
“Well that's a relief” Allison smirked, leaning into the kiss  
 _We are the champions, my friends,_ _  
_ _And we'll keep on fighting 'til the end._ _  
_ _We are the champions._ _  
_ _We are the champions._ _  
_ _No time for losers_ _  
_ _'Cause we are the champions of the world  
_ “Stiles” Allison sighed, pulling away from the kiss  
“IT FELT FITTING. WE WON A BATTLE” Stiles yelled from the van. Allison dropped her forehead to Lydia's  
“It would have been more appropriate about ten minutes ago” Lydia called back  
“Well I’m sorry I couldn't find it in the totally awesome playlist I made” Stiles huffed, jumping from the van  
“So what do we do when they get back?” Erica asked from her perch on the the hood of the van   
“We leave, it'll be morning soon” Derek wrapped an arm around Stiles' shoulder “We're not far from Paradise”  
“Do you ever need to sleep?” Lydia frowned   
“I'm okay for a while” Derek shrugged  
“You sure? One of us can drive for a while if you want to get your cuddle on with Stiles” Allison replied   
“It would be good if you took a break Der” Stiles rubbed a hand up and down his arm “Fine” Derek sighed “Allison, can you drive to Paradise?”  
“Not Allison” Lydia cut Allison off “No offence sweetie but your hands are shaking”  
“She has a point” Allison agreed “Lydia can drive”  
“yay” Erica fist pumped the air sarcastically  
“I am a perfectly capable driver Reyes” Lydia huffed, pulling away from Allison to fold her arms across her chest threateningly. Erica laughed and held her hands up In surrender   
“So long as Allison doesn't distract you enough to run us all off of the road”   
“We could draw straws?” Danny suggested “It just seems easier” he points at Allison and Derek in turn “But you're both exempt”  
Allison and Derek sighed   
“Drawing straws for what?” Scott asked  
“Who's going to drive the rest of the way”  
“Oh. I'll do that, you guys can sleep”  
“Is everybody good with Scott driving?”  
The pack made sounds of agreement   
“Good” Allison pulled her phone out “I need to make a phone call first”  
“Sweetie, it's three in the morning” Lydia began, Allison waved a hand dismissively and held her phone up to her ear, she sighed as It reached the voice mail  
“Dad, call me when you get this. I want the names of _every_ hunter you know. No exceptions”

  
  
Allison woke up to Lydia playing with her left hand, she made a sound of protest and sat up, pulling her hand away  
“That hurts” Allison frowned, Lydia smiled sympathetically and took her hand again, it was only in the early morning light could she see the delicate pattern forming around her palm and stretching partially up her arm “What is it?”  
“A lichtenberg figure”  
“In English Lydia”  
Lydia sighed dramatically “It's a lightning burn”  
“It looks like a tree” Allison mumbled “It's actually kind of cool, is it permanent?”  
“Maybe?” Lydia seemed unsure, she pulled her phone out and Allison could see an article about lightning strikes “They seem to fade within a few days”  
“But?”  
“But” Lydia smirked “I don't think they include magical lightning”  
“This is going on the list of things you're never going to let me forget isn't it?”  
“Right next to dying and falling through the ceiling” Lydia confirmed  
“Lovely” Allison rolled her eyes “Good morning by the way” Allison leant over to press a kiss to her lips. Lydia made an appreciate humming sound  
“Morning”  
“Are we there yet?”  
“Been here for a while actually” Scott said quietly, it was only then Allison realised that they weren't actually moving “But we didn't want to wake anyone” he nods his head to the rest of the pack  
“What time is it?”  
“Just after nine”  
“Breakfast time then?” Allison smiled hopefully  
“Do you ever think of anything other than food?” Lydia frowned  
“Yes. You” Allison grinned  
“Oh my god” they heard Stiles mumble “Do you ever turn it off?”  
“I don't know what you're talking about” Allison sang  
  
  
  
“Is this the place?”  
“It's called the magic box Isaac” Erica sounded so done with them “Of course this is the place”  
“It reeks” Derek frowned  
“You get used to it once you're inside” Scott smiled  
Lydia rolled her eyes and pushed the door open to the shop, pulling Allison in with her  
“I smell magic!” a voice called immediately an elderly looking woman appeared from a back room, her eyes falling on Scott and Danny “Oh! It's the lovely boys Deaton sent up, Rosemary!” She called, behind her “You brought guests!” she grabbed Scott's hands  
“Yeah, this is my pack” he smiled  
“It's lovely to meet you all” the elderly woman smiled “I'm Anu”  
“I'm Lydia, this is Allison”  
“You have magic” she said to Allison  
“Yeah” Allison scratched the side of her head “Pleased to meet you”  
“Strong magic at that” another, slightly younger woman came from the back room “How _is_ Deaton?”  
“Dead” Lydia replied easily “He was kind of evil and tried to help a hell bent on destruction Greek goddess take over the world and then he got killed by a chimera- what?” Lydia frowned at the horrified expressions of the rest of the pack  
“Didn't realise we were giving the full story” Allison shrugged, she turned back to the shop owners “But she's right”  
“Greek goddess? Hecate”  
“Not quite, Aisa, Atropos”  
“Oh” Anu nodded “That makes you the descendant of Hecate?”  
“How did you know?” Allison asked  
“There were stories telling of the existence of a descendant, and you have a lot of magic, it only makes sense” Rosemary explained, moving to the door and shifting the sign to closed  
 _“They aren't going to kill us are they?”_ Lydia asked, flashing a worried look to Allison  
 _“They're like eighty years old Lydia”_ They could hear Stiles' sigh  
 _“They have magic Stiles. They could probably turn us to dust”_ Allison replied  
“Would you like some tea?” Anu asked  
“Tea would be lovely, can we look around?”  
“Go ahead” Rosemary gestured  
“Isaac” Lydia pointed at him warningly “Don't you dare read anything out loud”  
“That won't be a problem”  
“Lyds” Allison caught her wrist “Do you need me to help with the talking?”  
“Me and Derek will handle it, look around, have fun. Don't blow anything up” Lydia kissed her on the cheek and gestured for Derek to follow her  
“So” Danny looked around “I see some rabbit feet over there and I want to get as far away from _that_ as possible”  
“Agreed, to the books?” Stiles suggested  
“To the books!”  
  
  
“So Deaton was evil” Anu sighed as she poured the tea  
“Aligned with Aisa” Derek frowned “Almost played a part in causing the apocalypse”  
“But you all stopped it”  
“We did” Lydia nodded, taking a cup  
“So what brings you here?”  
“A proposition” Derek sniffed his cup and took a tentative sip “We're forming a network and having you both would be incredibly beneficial”  
“And what do we get in return?” Rosemary asked  
“Our protection” Lydia replied “We're only a short journey away”  
“And what do you expect from us in return?”  
“Advice, guidance-”  
“The occasional discount” Lydia smirked  
Anu and Rosemary shared a look and smiled  
“We could work with that”  
  
  
“There's so many books, this is amazing” Danny pulled another book from the shelves  
“I want them all” Allison was looking through a book on gypsy magic “There's books on everything”  
“Do you think they sell weapons here?”  
“Over here!” Scott calls. Allison grins at Stiles and hands him her book before following the sound of Scott's voice to a small wall covered in weapons  
“I stand corrected. I want everything in this shop. Sans the newts eyes” she made a disgusted face as she pulled two daggers from the walls  
“Trust you to find the weapons” Lydia laughs, wrapping her arms around her waist  
“Can never have too many weapons” Allison replied, spinning the daggers in her hands  
“We have some weapons that would be much ore suitable for somebody like you” Anu said  
“Oh?”  
“In the restricted section, can't just let anybody walk in and buy them” she explained gesturing for Allison to follow her  
They ended up in a back room, filled with chests and a shelf lined with old leather bound books  
“These weapons are smithed by a warlock in Idaho, he uses a technique involving crystals”  
“Crystals?” Lydia frowned “How does that work?”  
“Okay” Anu pulled a dagger from a chest “Your magic runs through a system much like blood pumping through the veins, yes?”  
Allison and Lydia nodded  
“Okay” Anu handed Allison the dagger “Well these blades are crafted based on that” Allison studied the blade carefully, at first glance it looked completely natural, she moved it to test the feel of it, under the lights she saw a faint shimmering, clear, intricate lines running up from the handle in a delicate system of...  
“Veins” Allison held the dagger up closer to the light “Is that how he does it?”  
“Oh” Lydia pulled the dagger from Allison's hand to look at it herself “The crystals are the conduit?” She received a nod from Anu, she looked over to Allison “Remember how you pushed your magic through your hand to skim the stones” She offered dagger to Allison “Try that now” Allison accepted the knife, blade first and flipped it carefully in her hand and caught it by the handle. Lydia took a step back  
Allison held the blade out and took a breath, focusing on it, Lydia watched the clear veins turn red and stretch up the handle and into the blade, igniting the metal into a soft glow of fire  
“Holy shit” Allison gave a few test slashes  
“That blade is lined with quartz, you can inject any element of magic into it” Anu explained. Allison nodded and let the words wash over her. Lydia smirked, knowing exactly what Allison was about to do.  
The veins turned blue, the electricity crackling over the metal  
“I needed this in my life yesterday” Allison span the dagger in her hands “What else you got?”  
  
  
“Allison! What's with the bag?” Stiles frowned  
“Weapons” Allison slung the duffel over her shoulder  
“Oh. Of course”  
“No but Stiles. These are _magic_ they're so fucking awesome” Allison insisted “Anything interesting?”  
“Holy shit magic weapons? I expect full details later” Stiles replied with wide eyes  
“Of course” Allison grinned  
“So we're getting books on like every type of mythology out there” Danny gestured to the pile  
“Norse, English, Japanese, South American-” Stiles counted on his fingers  
“Books on lost cities”  
“Atlantis, Lyonesse, Shambhala, City of the Caesars, Paititi, Avalon, Lost City of the Kalahari” Stiles pointed to a few more books  
“And then there's all of those on other various legends, creatures, spells and rituals”  
“Holy fuck” Allison muttered “Are we buying the entire store?”  
“I guess it can't help to be prepared?” Lydia suggested, coming up behind Allison to wrap her arms around her waist  
“I guess not, but still....” Allison glanced to Lydia “We're having a library built into the house right?”  
“Yeah”  
“Thank god” Allison groaned “Too many books”  
“Never too many books Allison!” Scott called from somewhere in the store “Who knows, one of these might save our lives one day!”  
“I don't doubt it!” Allison called back  
“We've also found a couple on the different plains” Isaac adds  
“Check us out, being the super serious badass pack!” Stiles grins  
Allison opens her mouth to respond when her phone beeps with a message  
“Was that the Kim Possible beep?” Danny asked  
“Maybe” Allison muttered, pulling her phone out  
“You really need to change that” Lydia muttered  
“Oh, it's Dad”  
“What's he say?”  
“It's a list of all the hunters he knows of” She looks up to Danny “When we get home, i have a job for you- if you're interested”  
“Sure, i'm in” Danny shrugged and went back to browsing the books  
  
  
An hour later they found themselves driving back to town, Allison stretched out across the seat with her head in Lydia's lap while Lydia read and ran a hand through Allison's hair  
“Do you think King Arthur actually existed?” Lydia asked  
“Well we apparently got his dagger from that vampire in London” Allison muttered, finding it increasingly hard to keep her eyes open  
“Maybe?” Stiles replied “I mean, don't they always say that there's an element of truth to legends”  
“So what? King Arthur did exist but simultaneously didn't exist?” Erica frowned “Make your mind up Stilinksi”  
“No, god” Stiles groaned “What i'm saying is, the stuff in the stories, like excalibur and his dagger and whatever, they probably did exist, but King Arthur is just a character”  
“Am i spending too much time with Stiles, or did that make perfect sense?” Allison asked  
“You're spending too much time with Stiles, sweetie” Lydia replied, leaning down to kiss her softly “But that's okay, i still love you”  
“Yeah you better” Allison replied as they crossed the line back into Beacon Hills

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for any mistakes i missed  
> It's like 1am


	25. Neon Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “THE DYNAMIC DUO” Stiles beamed  
> “The dynamic duo” Allison repeated  
> “That should be our name” Stiles stared at Allison for a moment “What? Stupid name?”  
> Allison held her fist out “Coolest name ever” Stiles grinned and bumped their fists together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i decided to break this chapter up into a load of mini chapters and long story short this fic will never end
> 
> This is also just mostly sex not gonna lie, with like a smidge of plot  
> (Try to spot all the fadom refrences!)
> 
> Also, line breaks show a passage of time- like a few days or more

“Allison what are you doing?” Scott frowned,  
“I'm building a false panel for my car” Allison replied as she reached down to the toolbox  
“I can see that.... but _why_ ” _  
_“Because Scott, we fight shit like vampires and fucking chimera and that requires weapons and we don't have licenses for those weapons so if we get caught we get arrested” Allison pulled the panel so it lay flat, Scott nodded in approval at the DIY job “And let's face it, not all of us are prison material”  
“Excuse you” Lydia walked out wearing one of Allison's old hoodies and holding two mugs of coffee “I would be excellent in prison” offering one to Allison  
“Okay, you'd probably be able to run a drug ring or something” Allison agreed and set her mug down on the roof of the car “But the rest of us won't be so lucky”  
“But you're all so cute” Lydia slapped Allison's ass and winked  
“I'm going inside” Scott muttered “Please don't have sex outside”  
“I promise nothing” Lydia called after him “So, Danny called”  
“Oh?” Allison finished setting the panel in place and double checked the it, making sure it was secure before turning to Lydia  
“Yeah, said it was something about that job you asked him to do?”  
“Oh!” Allison brightened up “That's good news!” she closed the trunk and grabbed her coffee with one hand and Lydia's free hand with the other and led her into the house “What else did he say?”  
“That it's ready for the sheriff to see?” Lydia frowned  
“Awesome!” Allison grabbed her keys, she looked at Lydia expectantly “Come on, I’ll explain in the car”  
  
  


"So...." Sheriff Stilinski looked up from the laptop, "what exactly am I looking at?"  
Danny and Allison shared a look, Danny gestured towards the sheriff vaguely "you go first"  
"Right" Allison scratched her head "so, Stiles has told you about hunters and everything right? About what we're trying to do?"  
"Hunters are the people who kill werewolves and... Other things, right?" The sheriff frowned, beside her, Lydia stifled a chuckle, clearly he was still adjusting to his inclusion into the world of the supernatural "and your family are hunters, but you aren't because you're part of this pack and you're all trying to build a network of people to fight evil should we have another apocalypse"  
"That's pretty much the gist of it" Allison nodded  
"Yeah, well, Stiles finally decided to explain everything" the sheriff gave his son a pointed glare before gesturing to the laptop again "so what does this have to do with anything?"  
"Okay, so you know how we all got attacked by hunters a couple weeks ago?" Stiles asked as Danny moved around the desk and pointed at the screen  
"This is one of them" Danny says "basically, Allison got her dad to give us the names of every hunter he knows, so I pulled some strings, most of them use alias' and stuff, but none of them are very good at the technical stuff" Danny pauses to grin "so, I put together this programme, the general idea of it is, if these hunters use their credit cards or their licence plates get picked up in anywhere within a eighty mile radius, this programme," Danny pointed at the laptop "will tell us" he finished with a grin, looking thoroughly proud of himself  
"You know, this is all kinds of illegal right?" The sheriff asked  
"You know at least four of those guys have already tried to kill us, right?" Stiles retorted  
"Look, this is the only copy of the programme" Danny says, pointing to the memory stick "you'll be the only person with access to it, so you don't have to worry about us pulling credit card fraud or anything"  
"We're kinda busy with the whole 'not dying and protecting the town from vampires and shit' thing anyway" Lydia added with a shrug "this is purely to give you and ourselves some peace of mind"  
"We're also looking into ways to protect the town from the other baddies" Allison chimed in "but that requires magic-"  
"Say no more" the sheriff held his hand up "just... Call okay? When you have to fight things like that, I need to be kept in the loop, especially if it ever gets into the town or near the population"  
"That we can do" Stiles grinned  
"I do have one big question"  
"Shoot"  
"Where do you put the bodies?"  
Allison glanced at Lydia, Danny and Stiles, they all shrugged in sync "we leave that to Derek and the wolves"  
"That's not as reassuring as you probably thought it was" the sheriff mumbled "fine, fine, just... Don't get caught"  
"That's so weird to hear from you" Stiles frowned  
"Not as weird as werewolves and Greek goddesses"  
"Ah, touché"  
"Soooo.... Should I set it up to your computer?" Danny asked  
"Yeah" the sheriff waved a hand "do what you need to do, just make sure I'm the only one who has it"  
"Already on it" Danny muttered

Allison waited until they were out of ear shot before speaking  
"That wasn't the only copy of the programme was it?" She asked  
Danny scoffed "god no, are you kidding? That thing is my baby!" He pulled his phone from his pocket and typed a few commands "I needed to connect it to his computer so I can get a better scope and-"  
"Will it get the job done and will it work?" Lydia asked, Danny looked disgruntled at being cut off but nodded eventually  
"Just drop your phones by my place one of the days and I'll set it up for you"  
"Wait, you're going to give us a copy?" Stiles asked  
"Better to be safe than sorry right?" Danny shrugged  
"Speaking of" Lydia took Allison's hand and swung then between them "Allison decided to put a false panel into the trunk of the car"  
"Why?" Styles frowned, pushing the door of the sheriff's station open  
"Because having weapons is kind of illegal, so I figured it was best if I hid them"  
"She actually did a good job" Lydia smirked  
"Don't sound so surprised" Allison muttered, giving Lydia's hand a squeeze, she looked over to Stiles and Danny "I was thinking of setting some up at school as well"  
"Hidden weapon panels?" Stiles asked  
"Yeah" Allison nodded "like, in the back of our lockers or something"  
"It's not the worst idea you've ever had" Danny hums  
"My ideas aren't bad!" Allison protested  
"Coma potion and falling into the tear" Lydia said simply  
"Okay.... Fair" Allison agreed reluctantly, grinning as she leant in for a kiss as they reached her car, Lydia hummed into the kiss and pulled away when her phone began to ring, checking the caller I.D she frowned  
"It's my dad" she looked at Allison apologetically as she answered, leaning up on the tips of her toes the kiss Allison on the corner of her mouth "hi dad" Lydia greeted, moving away from the pair  
Stiles tried to distract Allison by making her show him and Danny the false panel and had created, as she takes them through it she kept shooting Lydia quick glances as the younger girl paced the parking lot, talking into the phone, a frown in place the entire time  
"Is everything all right?" Stiles asked quietly, finally giving up on trying to distract Allison, Allison sighed and closed the trunk, using it to lean against and watch Lydia carefully  
"Parents" Allison replied simply  
"Ah" Stiles nodded  
"Yeah" Allison nodded, it was no secret to the pack that life at the Martin household was bad, Lydia's parents had been falling apart for years, it was no wonder Lydia had moved in with Allison and then into Scott's as opposed remaining there  
They hadn't even realised she didn't live there any more, Allison was sure they didn't even know she and Lydia were together  
Lydia approached them slowly, looking completely dejected  
"Hey" Allison greeted softly "you okay?"  
Lydia wrapped her arms around Allison's waist and buried her face into her neck with a sigh, Allison glances at Danny and Stiles as she hugged Lydia back. Danny picked up the hint and subtly pulled Stiles away and gestured in the direction of a nearby coffee shop  
"So the divorce is final" Lydia said finally "dad is finally making the move to new York, been offered a big office and everything"  
Allison hums thoughtfully and stroked Lydia's hair "good for him" Allison frowned "are you okay though?"  
"It was inevitable" Lydia shrugged "I'm shocked it took this long" Lydia pulled back "you know, he just told me that the divorce was done and that he's moving, mom hasn't even gotten in touch with me"  
Allison cupped her face and kissed her gently  
"They don't know what an amazing daughter they have" Allison kissed her again "I kinda feel bad for them"  
Lydia chuckled and kissed Allison before resting their foreheads together "what did I do to deserve you?"  
"Funny, I ask myself the same question every day"  
Lydia scoffed and slapped Allison's shoulder "dork"  
"Your dork" Allison smiled  
Lydia grinned and leant in for another kiss "mine" she mumbled against her lips

 

"So you want to break into the school so you can build little fake panels into our lockers so you can hide weapons in the school?" Erica asked, watching as Allison set out all of their weapons on the kitchen table "how does that help anything?" She added, picking up one of Allison's daggers and studying it carefully  
"Well" Allison reached over to take the dagger from the blonde "if we have hidden weapon caches spread out over the town, we're less likely to be caught off guard- no, Stiles, you'll damage the blade like that" Stiles frowned at her but corrected his movements of sharpening the blade  
"It is a good point" Lydia said, she was studying one of Allison's new blades, she looked over to Allison "I'm not just saying that because I'm your girlfriend, also, can you light this up please?"  
"Oh, sure" Allison held it in her hand and let her magic burn through it  
"That's so fucking cool" Stiles stared at the flaming blade  
"Why am I doing this again?" Allison asked  
"I'm trying to understand how they work" Lydia replied "okay, stop" Allison obliged and Lydia hummed thoughtfully  
"Anyway" Allison twirled the dagger between her fingers as she looked over to Derek "we need to find a weapons dealer or something, we're going to need bullets"  
"Bullets?" Derek frowned  
"Yeah, bullets and guns, untraceable and no questions asked"  
"What do we need guns for?" Isaac asked  
"Well, shooting things" Stiles replied  
"But I thought we had a 'no killing hunters' policy"  
"It's not for the hunters" Allison replied, reaching for her own gun to set about cleaning it "they work great for killing other things too" she looks over to Lydia "but maybe we could find tranquilliser bullets or something?"  
"Something non lethal? I'll look into it" she nodded  
"Okay, so back to the weapon caches?" Danny suggested  
"I like it" Derek nodded "I mean, so long as you don't get caught with various weapons hidden in your locker"  
"We could hide some at the diner!!" Stiles grinned "I mean, Denise totally knows we're not normal teenagers"  
"One step at a time" Derek replied  
"Okay, so we're breaking into the school to hide weapons in it?" Scott asked  
"Not all of them" Allison gestured to the table "Stiles' bat, Danny's sword and my bow aside, this is all we really have"  
"Which is still a lot more than your regular group of friends" Isaac drawled  
"Technicality" Allison waved a hand and put her gun down, she leant over and bumped her shoulder against Lydia's "up for a bit of trespassing?"  
"You know Allison, a movie is also a perfectly acceptable date" Lydia replied with a smirk  
"We can see a movie tomorrow" Allison shrugged "I'll buy popcorn" she sang  
“Ugh, fine, deal- but I choose the movie!”  
Allison grinned in response and opened her mouth to respond when Melissa walked in  
“Hey everyone-” she cut herself off and stared at the weapons lining the table “Do I want to know?” She asked before shaking her head “No. No I don't. No weapons at the dinner table guys, come on” she walked out of the room

 

* * *

  
  


"Allison" Lydia arched her back against the door "we're going to be late"  
"Hm, don't care" Allison sucked a purple mark info Lydia's neck before soothing it over with her tongue as her hands move further up Lydia's blouse  
"I care" Lydia whimpered  
"Your nerd is showing" Allison grinned against Lydia's skin "do you really care?" She bit lightly at Lydia's jaw  
"How long till class starts?" Lydia asked  
Allison hummed thoughtfully "like half an hour? Maybe"  
Lydia groaned, which only made Allison smile wider "fine!" She threw her hands up "but you only have ten minutes" Allison beamed and kissed the corner of her mouth before pulling impatiently at her blouse

 

They ran into class with barely a minute to spare, Stiles merely raised an eyebrow at the fresh marks on Lydia's neck as she settled into her seat, Allison selling down beside her, reaching for her hand and squeezes it before bringing it to her lips, smile still firmly in place  
Lydia smiles back, it's a damn good start to senior year

 

* * *

 

“Did you guys have fun frolicking through the woods last night?” Stiles asked as he met the group by Scott's locker “Because Dad said you attracted a lot of attention”  
“I'm sorry, what?” Erica leant against Boyd with a frown  
“Dad said the station got at _least half_ a dozen calls saying they saw bears or something running around near town”  
“Bears” Lydia repeated, raising an eyebrow, Allison chuckled and pulled Lydia closer against her chest “We don't have bears here”  
“I know that, they were talking about these guys” Stiles waved at the wolves “Dad just told me to tell you guys to stay away from the edges of the reserves, away from buildings”  
“Wait, we were” Scott spoke up  
“We never go near the edge of the reserve” Isaac added  
“Are you sure?”  
“Pretty fucking sure” Erica nodded  
“Maybe they saw deer?” Allison suggested with a smile. The entire group turned towards her  
“Yes Allison.” Stiles sighs eventually “The people of this town confused a _deer_ with a _bear_ ”  
“It was just a suggestion” Allison shrugged  
“You're adorable” Lydia laughed  


* * *

 

 

Allison let out a pained whine and banged her first against the table, Stiles looked up from his work at the brunette in front of him, he glanced over to Scott whose cheeks were turning a steady shade of red  
"Alli? Scott?" Stiles crowned "what's wrong?"  
Allison whimpered again and ducked her head, Stiles tried to use the bond to get to them but frowned at finding it locked down "why can't I use the bond?" He asked  
"Lydia" Allison begins, Stiles doesn't miss how her voice comes out slightly wrecked "has decided to take over my mind" Stiles frowned and glanced back over at Scott who was still blushing  
"Ohhhh" Stiles felt a blush of his own heat on his cheeks "why?"  
"Because she's bored" Allison replied  
"She's basically sexting you in your brain because she's bored?" Stiles frowned  
"Well it's more like phone sex isn't it really?" Scott spoke up "because Allison can hear her voice"  
"This isn't really helping" Allison replied  
"What's she saying?" Stiles asked, Allison turned in her seat  
"I really don't feel comfortable telling you that" she mumbled  
"Have you tried shutting your mind?" Scott suggested  
"Lydia can open the bond remember" stiles scratches his neck, Allison is turning a deeper shade of red every minute and Scott is looking increasingly traumatised, stiles finds himself one again thankful he doesn't have werewolf senses, can't be dealing with that sense of smell  
"That's it" Allison muttered and held her hand up "coach, can I go to the bathroom?"  
"Allison no" Scott pleads, Allison doesn't reply, instead she turns to Stiles,  
"If I'm not back by the end of class, can you take care of my bag?"  
"Oh... Totally" be nodded  
"Thank you" Allison beamed  
"Have fun" stiles called after her  
Scott let out a groan and dropped his head to the desk

 

"You are evil" Allison pushed Lydia into the bathroom, gripping onto the material of Lydia's dress to hold her close  
"I don't know what you're talking about" Lydia grinned, sliding her hands into Allison's hair and guiding them to the stall at the end  
"Sure you don't" Allison muttered against Lydia's lips "Scott isn't going to be able to look me in the eye after this" she let's Lydia pin her against the door and feels Lydia reach behind her to lock the door  
"Can we not talk about Scott when we're doing this?" Lydia hummed, trailing kisses along Allison's jaw, Allison managed to nod and pushed her hands through Lydia hair and eased Lydia's head back, Allison ducked her head forward to lick along Lydia's neck and licking her way into her mouth, sucking on her tongue and swallowing the whimper Lydia makes  
"I was wondering how long you could last" Lydia mused between kisses  
"It was torture" Allison mumbled, her words trailing off into a groan as Lydia bites down on her collar, and feels Lydia fumble with the buttons of her jeans  
"I'm banning jeans from now on, they look great on you and everything but they just aren't practical"  
Allison let's out a breathless laugh and lets her head hit the back of the stall "you mean they aren't suitable for a quickie?"  
"Same thing" Lydia sniffs as she works a hand down anyway  
"Besides" Allison gaps, arching into Lydia "I seem to recall you choosing this outfit for me" she manages to laugh  
Lydia hums and slides a hand under Allison's shirt and curls her fingers in a way that makes Allison gasp, her hands digging into Lydia's waist and pulling her closer, Lydia chuckled against Allison's ear before biting down on her earlobe, gently nudging at Allison's leg with her hip, coaxing Allison to hook a leg around her, Lydia pressed a kiss to Allison's throat, biting down to feel Allison's moan vibrate through the skin. Lydia had to swallow a moan of her own when Allison rolled her hips against her  
"Lydia" Allison gasped, Lydia grinned and leant forward, biting down on Allison's bottom lip and then soothing the skin with her tongue and increased the speed of her fingers, Allison's breath was coming out in short gasps and increasingly louder moans, Lydia's ears picked up on a distant sound and froze, Lydia clapped a hand over Allison's mouth and pressing her closer, Allison's eyes widened as the door to the bathroom opened and the sound of heels clicking against the tiles, Allison looked like a deer caught in headlights, Lydia could feel her lips moving under her hand, the words, moans, whatever they were, were muffled by Lydia's hand  
 _"Stop"_ she heard Allison say in her mind, she sounded panicked, in response Lydia smirked and curled her fingers again, watching in delight as Allison's eyes fluttered shut and her body arched into Lydia, moan vibrating against her hand as the intruder turned on the taps  
"Are you sure you want me to stop?" Lydia whispered, a muffled moan against her hand  
Allison attempted to glare "Evil"she mumbled  
"I know" Lydia smirked, she removed her hand to press a kiss to Allison's lips and began to focus on pressing sloppy kisses to Allison's neck and sped up again, sliding her free hand back up Allison's shirt. She felt Allison clench around her  
“Holy shit- Lydia” Allison's whisper transitioned into a moan and Lydia watched Allison cover her mouth with her hand  
"Shh" she whispered into Allison's ear and kissed the spot underneath it, they heard the heels move against the tiles and disappear down the hall, the door sliding shut behind them. Lydia dropped her forehead to Allison's shoulder, Allison's breathing being the only sound in the room  
"You're evil" Allison gasped out eventually  
"I know" Lydia replied "I'm sorry" she replied, feeling distinctly not sorry  
"Liar" Allison laughed, Lydia feels Allison push at her shoulder, Lydia lifts her head questioningly only to have Allison cup her chin with a hand and bring her in for a long, lazy kiss  
"I love you" Allison says once they've broken apart  
"I love you too" Lydia replies, leaning in for another kiss "we should go before we miss the rest of class"  
"But what about you?" Allison frowned  
"I can wait" Lydia winked, Allison raised an eyebrow  
"Are you sure?" She asked  
"Please" Lydia rolled her eyes and kissed Allison again before stepping out of the stall to fix her hair and make-up "I can handle it" she smiles at Allison from the mirror as she applies a fresh coat of lip gloss  
"Well... If you're sure" Allison muttered she moved to the door and pushed it open to let Lydia step through "hey, can I borrow some lip gloss?"  
"Sure" Lydia beamed, leading up to kiss Allison "see you next period" she sing songed as she practically skipped down the hall, leaving Allison to stand by the bathroom, watching her go  
“I really needed some lip gloss though...” Allison sighed

 

Allison is in the line for lunch, admittedly not paying attention to whatever Stiles is talking about because there's a chocolate brownie in the desert section she has her eye on and she will cut a bitch if they try to take it from her. Stiles' story is winding down as he pokes her in the ribs  
“Allison?”  
“Yeah?” She looks over her shoulder at him  
“What's up?”  
Allison nods her head over to the brownie “Eye on the prize” she mumbled  
“Damn that is a good looking brownie”  
“Back off Stilinski” Allison glared at him. Stiles rolled his eyes before glaring back, initiating an accidental staring competition  
“I'm telling you Jenna, somebody was having sex in the girls bathroom earlier” the girl In front of Allison in the line says and Allison almost snaps her tray in half and looks at Stiles who simply raises his eyebrows in amusement  
“Oh my god, Ashley you're joking?!” the girl Allison is assuming is Jenna says, Allison shoots one last look at Stiles before facing them and moving down the line,  
“I shit you not” Ashley replied “I went in to do my make-up because Jason kept checking me out right?”  
“No way!”  
“Way”   
Allison rolled her eyes and made an unimpressed face at Stiles, she looked past the two girls to check on her brownie.  
“Anyway” Ashley waved a hand “So I get in there and I hear all this moaning right? And I’m like 'ew I can't say anything because that's just awkward' so I kinda started running the taps to drown them out”  
“Oh my god do you know who they were?” Jenna asked  
“Well at first I thought it was just some guy and a girl, but then I heard another voice and It was _definitely_ a female”  
“Oh my god” Jenna looked scandalised and Allison heard Stiles snigger behind her, she made a point of elbowing him   
“Right!” Ashley flicked her blonde hair “So then I thought how many lesbians do we know around here?”  
“Do they not know there are other sexualities?” Stiles muttered, Allison hummed in agreement   
“And I only know two couples, Sarah and Rachel and I know it wasn't them because Rachel sits by the window in my class and stares out of it for the entire time-”  
“Maybe we should get Sarah and Rachel to join the gay avengers” Stiles whispered  
“That would require teaching them about werewolves Stiles” Allison replied, popping a fry into her mouth  
“-And then there's that senior couple, what's their names? One of them always wears a leather jacket and the other was like the head bitch in charge before she went crazy-”  
And of course Allison chooses _that_ moment to start choking on the fry she had eaten, trying (and failing spectacularly) at concealing the fact that she was dying  
“Allison Argent” Jenna said, looking past Ashley  
“Yes! That's her name!” Ashley clicked her fingers  
“No. Allison Argent. Right there” Jenna pointed at Allison while Stiles patted her on the back desperately  
“Jesus, Allison, you fought a Greek goddess and won, you can't let a potato beat you” Stiles hissed   
“Holy fuck” Allison sucks in a breath and tries to ignore the fact that not only are Ashley and Jenna staring at her but the rest of the line behind Stiles. She looked at Ashley “Sorry, go on, you was saying how my girlfriend went crazy?”   
“Allison” Stiles said “Let it go”  
“I can't hold it back any more Stiles”   
“Are you intentionally quoting Frozen?” Stiles frowned  
“Look” Ashley smiled sweetly “We've all heard the stories-”  
“Stories? What are you, a freshman?”  
“Sophomore, actually” Ashley made a 'duh' face   
“Look, I’ve already been in this line for too long and I really want to eat my lunch, sit with my friends and kiss my girlfriend” Allison pinned Ashley with a glare “You know nothing about Lydia, nothing about the shit that she went through over that time”  
“I think what my friend is trying to say is move along” Stiles chimed in   
Ashley looked like she was going to protest, she cast a glance to where Allison knew the pack were sitting and a quick look of her own showed her that they were all watching carefully   
“We don't take kindly to people who insult us” Allison added. Ashley huffed and span on her heels, almost whipping Allison in the face with her hair   
“You know she's going to tell everyone you and Lydia had sex in the bathroom right?”  
Allison shrugged “She was probably going to say it regardless of if I intervened, I had to protect Lydia's honour!”  
“Such a gallant knight” Stiles nudged her, Allison laughed until she saw Ashley take the brownie and set it down on her tray. Allison's laughter dried up in her throat, immediately replaced with a glare  
“Oh she is so dead” Allison started forward “She is so fucking dead”  
“No! No! Allison, behave!” Stiles balanced his tray in his hand and grabbed Allison's arm as they watched Ashley pay for her food and walk away with her friend to their table

  
“What's wrong?” Lydia asked when Allison sat beside her  
“That Ashley chick heard us having sex and then she called you crazy AND SHE TOOK THE LAST BROWNIE”  
“Ashley Katchadorian?” Lydia looked over to the girl in question “Ugh” she tilted her head to kiss Allison sweetly “Ignore her”  
“Bit late to say that Lyd's, she already chewed her out for calling you crazy” Stiles snickered  
“And speaking of brownies” Lydia lifted a little brown bag and pulled two brownies from inside, setting one down on Allison's tray “Perks of getting to the cafeteria first” She shrugged  
Allison looked from the brownies to Lydia and cupped Lydia's face to kiss her “I love you”

“Yeah, yeah, you're both cute” Erica waved a hand “When will Derek's place be finished?”  
“Erm...” Lydia paused thoughtfully “Building should be done in the next week or so, give or take, then there's the painting and stuff... And then furnishing it, so it should all be ready for us to move into after Allison's birthday”  
“Okay, but do we have to help paint?” Isaac asked  
“No,” Lydia shook her head and looked pointedly at Allison and Stiles in turn “Derek thinks it's for the best if we leave it to the professionals”  
“I feel like I should be offended” Stiles muttered “But if It means getting out of doing manual labour I’m totally okay with it”  
Lydia smiled “Allison, what colour do you think our room should-” Lydia turned and frowned at Allison “Sweetie, are you choking on the brownie?”  
Allison shook her head despite she was clearly struggling “No” she choked out, reaching for her water and downing half of it's contents “See? I'm fine”  
“Nobody was going to take the brownie from you” Lydia rolled her eyes  
“It was a good brownie” Allison grinned “But with the room, I’m pretty much okay with whatever, just not pink please?”  
Lydia raised an eyebrow “We'll compromise”  
“Looks like a trip to home depot this week guys” Stiles mutters

 

* * *

 

“Allison, we aren't painting our room blue”  
Allison looked at the swatch in her hand “But it's peaceful!”  
“It's _blue_ ”  
“Fine” Allison sighed “But I’m still standing by no pink”  
“Not even this one?” Lydia held up a shockingly bright shade of pink  
“Aren't bright colours supposed to be bad for bedrooms because they're too energetic?” Allison asked, studying the colours carefully  
“Have you been doing your research?” Lydia smirked, Allison tilted her head to look at Lydia  
“You left the tab open on my laptop when you went to go make coffee the other day, I felt like you left it out for me” Allison shrugged  
“Well... You're not wrong, but I didn't think you actually read it, you were asleep at the time”  
“So” Allison pulled out a few more swatches “Green, blue, pale pinks and purples are best” Allison studied them carefully before handing Lydia a couple “I like the lavender, but, I’m okay with any of these” she leant in for a kiss “I'll be fine with whatever you choose”  
Lydia eventually settles on 'lavender blossom 2' because paint isn't paint unless it sounds unnecessarily pretentious, and Allison does her duty as a loyal girlfriend and carries two tins of it (can never be too careful) to where she can hear Derek sighing at Stiles, she sets the tins into the trolley and links her hand with Lydia's  
“How's it going?”  
“The pack all ran off and Stiles wants glow in the dark stars”  
Allison gasped and looked to Lydia “No” Lydia said firmly  
“Dammit” Allison sighed

 

* * *

 

"What do you want to do for your birthday?" Lydia asked, Allison gave a distracted shrug and continued to write in her homework "Allison" Lydia rolled her eyes  
"Hm?" Allison lifted her head "sorry"  
"I said, what do you want to do for your birthday?"  
"Oh, well, I would be happy to have a quiet night and stuff because I know what our luck is like" Allison smiled at Lydia "but something tells me you already have something planned right?"  
"You know me too well" Lydia frowned  
"I know" Allison grinned and pushed her work to one side "are you going to tell me what I should expect?"  
"Now where would the fun in that be?" Lydia smirked "I have to keep some mystery around me sweetie"  
"Hey guys!" Stiles yelled as he walked into the house  
"We're in here Stilinski" Lydia called back, a moment later Stiles appeared in the doorway a moment later and threw his bag onto the armchair and dropped onto the sofa behind Allison and Lydia  
"How was practice?" Allison asked  
"It's so not fair" stiles huffed "I hardly stood a chance before and now I play with three werewolves and Danny"  
"Don't worry dude" Allison leant back against his legs "we'll make you into a pro one day" Stiles made a non-committed sound "also stiles, what do you know about my party?"  
"You told her about the party?"  
"More like she knows me so well she just guessed that I was planning something" Lydia winked at Allison before continuing "but she knows no details"  
"You and the rest of us Argent" Stiles frowned  
“Actually just you” Lydia smirked “I don't trust you to keep it a secret from Allison”  
“I can totally keep a secret!” Stiles gasped “I never told Allison about how you would blatantly check her out constantly”  
“I'm sorry what was that?” Allison turned to Lydia with a grin   
“Oh shit” Stiles whispered  
“I told you that in confidence Stiles!”   
“When was this?” Allison asked, shuffling closer to Lydia and resting her chin on her shoulder  
“When I was doped up after the whole 'Peter crashing through the video store' incident”  
“Ahhh” Allison grinned and kissed the corner of her mouth “I checked you out too”  
“Even though you didn't know you were in love with her”   
“Yes, thank you Stiles” Allison replied as Lydia leant in for a kiss

 

* * *

 

“Where's Derek?” Allison asked, stepping aside to let him through  
“Helping dad, kid went missing so they're scouting the forest, Derek's being the designated sniffer dog”  
“Who's the kid?” Allison followed him into the living  
“Jason something, sophomore” Stiles flopped down onto the couch  
“You don't seem worried”  
“Please, from what I’ve learnt, he's basically a younger, slightly less douchey version of Jackson”  
Allison frowned and folded her legs under herself as she settled into the armchair “Yeah but, what if something took him?”  
“Like what?”  
Allison shrugged “I don't know, I mean, there were those 'bear' sightings a while back remember?”  
“I thought we agreed that it was the wolves”  
“Yeah” Allison sighed “But I dunno Stiles, it just seems weird to me”  
“Well, Derek will call us if anything supernatural happens”  
Allison nodded and settled back into her chair watching as Stiles looks around the house with a frown  
“Where is everyone?” he asked  
“Well, Lydia is at the house making sure the workmen don't fuck up as they move in all the furniture and shit” she scratches the side of her head thoughtfully “And the others were all busy doing their own thing” She shrugs “They wouldn't tell me”  
“So basically they're all doing Lydia's bidding and planning your birthday party while Lydia takes care of the house”  
“Pretty much” Allison nods “And Derek was supposed to babysit us so we didn't blow anything up”  
“I'm offended that they would even assume we would do that” Stiles clutched his chest  
“Right!? We are mature teenagers who saved the world, we're not going to do anything wrong”  
“Exactly!” Stiles exclaimed  
The pair fell into silence, exchanging looks every other minute or so  
“Wanna prank the school?” Stiles suggested  
“Oh god yes” Allison nodded “We can be like Fred and George Weasley but hotter”  
“And one of us isn't dead”  
“HE ISN'T DEAD STILES”  
“Allison-”  
“NO”  
“You can't keep living in denial Allison”  
“I CAN AND I WILL”

“You can't just pretend that all of your favourite characters didn't die”  
“Watch me Stiles” Allison folded her arms defiantly  
“Jesus, you live in a land of denial”  
“And it's a nice place. We have cookies”  
Stiles stared at her “For real?”  
“No not for fucking real! Jesus” Allison face palmed “We're getting off track”  
“What?” Stiles frowned “OH! Oh right”  
“So prankster duo?” Allison suggested  
“THE DYNAMIC DUO” Stiles beamed  
“The dynamic duo” Allison repeated  
“That should be our name” Stiles stared at Allison for a moment “What? Stupid name?”  
Allison held her fist out “Coolest name ever” Stiles grinned and bumped their fists together  
“Wait, better than the Gay Avengers?”  
“Totally” Allison nodded “So. Who are we gonna fuck with?”  
“Greenberg” Stiles replied immediately  
“Fucking Greenberg” Allison mumbled “Okay, who else?”  
“Coach, the school”  
“What like... The whole school?”  
“Oh totally” Stiles nodded  
Allison grinned and leant forward “So what first?”  
“Something simple” Stiles tapped his chin in thought  
“Wait, are we gonna prank the pack as well? Because Lydia will probably ban sex indefinitely and I’m gonna be honest with you Stiles, nothing is worth deliberately pissing Lydia off”  
“You're so whipped” Stiles sighed  
“Stiles.” Allison pinned him with a glare “If we piss Lydia off, we're _both_ dead, you know that right?”  
Stiles purses his lips “Legit” He nods eventually “Okay, so we'll not get Lydia yet”  
“But everyone else is fair game?” Allison asked  
“Totally”  
“Post it notes on Greenberg's car?” Allison suggested  
“Let's go to the store” Stiles grinned  
“This is gonna be awesome” Allison grabbed Stiles' arm and pulled herself up  
“Dynamic duo is a go!”  
  
  
  
“Bright pink?” Allison held up a packet  
“Definitely” Stiles nodded “Buy seven”  
“Yellow?”  
“Yep”  
“All of the colours?” Allison smirked  
“Pretty much”  
“When are we doing this? Like... At school or?”  
“At school definitely” Stiles nodded  
“Why are we becoming a prankster duo again?”  
“Because life is surprisingly boring when not preventing an apocalypse” Stiles smirked as they moved down the aisles “And we need to find something to occupy our time”  
“In between school, Lydia, training and the pack, I’m pretty stuck for time already”  
“Look, this is only going to replace the time we spent saving the world”  
“If you say so dude” Allison gasped “Oh my god googly eyes!” Allison grabbed a bag “We're buying these”  
“Why?”  
“So I can stick them on everything edible at home”  
“That's so creepy” Stiles frowns at the mental image “But I love it” He grabs a bag of his own  
Allison beamed as she pulled her phone from her pocket as it began to ring, “Hey babe”  
“Where are you?”  
“Shopping with Stiles, he needs supplies for school” Allison glanced down at the basket in his hand  
“Where's Derek?” She could hear the frown in Lydia's voice  
“Busy with the sheriff, missing kid” Allison explained “Why? Worried we're going to hunt down the rest of the pack?”  
“No”  
“Liar” Allison grinned “You know I could just follow the bond if I wanted to”  
“But you won't do that will you?”  
“And spoil the surprise?” Allison grabbed a random packet of pens and tossed them in the basket “Never”  
“I've got a surprise for you at home” Lydia replied with a purr. Allison stopped suddenly and turned to face Stiles  
“What?”  
“You heard me sweetie” Allison distinctly heard the sound of a zipper “I've been ordering around idiots all morning and you decided to do push ups while I was getting ready this morning...” Lydia trailed off with a hum, Allison smirked and leant against the shelves, she knew she had caught Lydia staring this morning  
“Are you all worked up?” Allison asked  
“Oh my god” Stiles muttered  
“Very” And Allison could practically hear the pout in her voice, she heard the rustle of sheets  
“Lydia...” Allison turned away from Stiles “Are you naked right now?”  
“Why don't you come find out?”  
Allison looked at the basket in Stiles' hand, up to the boys face “I'll be there in five”  
“You better”  
Allison grabbed Stiles and started pushing him towards the checkout “Jesus Christ Allison” Stiles muttered “Keep it in your pants”  
“My girlfriend is naked on my bed Stiles. My priorities lie elsewhere”  
“Allison-”  
“NAKED STILES. Lydia is NAKED. In my BED. WAITING”  
“Allison...” Stiles mumbled, Allison blinked and looked around, suddenly aware of the number of people watching them, Allison laughed awkwardly and scratched the back of her neck, she caught the eye of a man a few feet away from them  
“Trust me, if you could see her, you'd totally understand”  
“Allison” Stiles sighed, he grabbed her arm “Fine, we'll leave, Jesus”  
  
  
  
“About time” Lydia murmured as Allison kicked her bedroom door shut behind her, already pulling her shirt over her head  
“Stiles deliberately drove slowly” Allison replied, tossing her shirt to the floor and climbing onto the bed, caging Lydia against the sheets “I'm totally gonna get him back for that” She leant in to kiss Lydia as the redhead worked on removing her bra “How's the house?” Allison tilted her head to the side to let Lydia work on sucking a bruise into the skin, deft fingers making quick work of unbuttoning her jeans  
“Finished” Lydia replies, breaking away from Allison with a pop “We can move in any time next week” Lydia rolls them over  
“Should we be talking about something else?” Allison smirked  
“Like what?” Lydia kissed her way down Allison's stomach “How hot you are? How I’m going to go down on you until you're writhing against the sheets?”  
“Holy shit” Allison muttered  
Lydia smirked against her skin, biting gently at Allison's thighs as she dragged her jeans and underwear down and off “How I’m going to make you scream my name?”  
“Oh fuck” Allison pushed a hand through her hair

 

"Okay, wow" Allison glanced over to a very smug looking Lydia "wow"  
"Yep" Lydia smirked  
Allison looked back up at the ceiling "wow"  
Lydia laughed and grabbed Allison's hand, squeezing it tight "can you say anything else?"  
"holy crap"  
"That's a no then?"  
Allison rolled onto her side and cuddled into Lydia "I'm not moving now"  
"sweetie, we need to talk about moving into Derek's"  
"What's to talk about? We pack our boxes, thank Melissa for letting us live with her, go to Derek's, unpack and then christen our room with mind blowing sex"  
Lydia laughed and shifted so she could get an arm around Allison "you've got it all worked out haven't you?"  
Allison hummed "not even close, but it's hard to think straight when you're next to me"  
Lydia tilted her head so she could see Allison grinning “You just had to didn't you?”  
“I really had to”  
"Besides, I'm always next to you"  
"Exactly" Allison nuzzled into Lydia's neck "unless it's a super natural crisis or something that interferes with our relationship, I don’t care"  
"Will you ever stop being a dork?"  
Allison laughed quietly "I hope not"  
"Yeah, me too"

 

A scream from the kitchen sent Scott running. Allison stifled a chuckle into Lydia's hair  
"ALLISON" Scott yelled  
"Oh god, what did you do?" Lydia sighed  
Scott walked into the living room and threw an apple at the pair, which Lydia caught  
"Googly eyes?" Lydia studied the apple, she twisted her head so she could see Allison "you put googly eyes on an apple?"  
"ON EVERYTHING" Isaac yelled, appearing behind Scott "there are googly eyes on everything!" He looks vaguely traumatised, which only succeeds in making Allison laugh harder  
"How did you even manage this?" Lydia asked, Allison grabbed the apple from her hand and bit into it with a grin  
"Remember when you woke up and I was there with coffee and snacks?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Yep" Allison nodded  
"You have too much time on your hands" Lydia sighed  
"You were asleep" Allison pouted  
"Where did you even get that many googly eyes?" Scott frowned  
"I brought them today when I was out with stiles"  
"I'm not even surprised" Lydia rolled her eyes and settled back into Allison's grip "what else did you buy?"  
"Now that would be telling" Allison smirked  
"I feel like we should be scared" Scott muttered

 

* * *

 

"Okay does someone want to tell me why Greenberg's car is covered in sticky notes?" Erica dropped down beside Boyd, Stiles and Allison shared a smirk and bumped fists  
"They think they're being subtle" Lydia explained "they've decided to become amateur pranksters"  
"Amateur?" Allison laughed "I'm offended"  
"The dynamic duo aren't amateurs!" Stiles added proudly  
"Oh my god you have a name" Isaac sighed  
"All good teams have a name Isaac" Stiles glared  
Lydia turned to Allison and Stiles "can you at least refrain from doing anything until after Allison's birthday now? I need my girlfriend to help pack"  
"It's gonna be weird when you guys move out" Scott frowned  
"I know" Isaac agreed "who's going to have sex on our couch now?"  
"yes, thank you Lahey"  
"You're welcome" Isaac took a sip from his soda  
"Seriously though" Lydia focused on Stiles "no more pranks until after the party and we've moved in okay?"  
Allison and Stiles shared a look before nodding "we don't have anything planned" Stiles shrugged  
"Are we going to your place up the rest of your stuff?" Allison asked "I think we should actually tell your mother that you haven't lived there for months"  
“Do we have to?” Lydia asked quietly “I mean, if she hasn't said anything before then she probably hasn't noticed”   
Allison wrapped an arm around Lydia's waist and rested her forehead against the younger girls shoulder   
“But I don't have much stuff left at home anyway,” Lydia sighed, tilting her head so it rested on top of Allison's “It should only take us a couple of hours tops, we might not even see her”   
“Okay” Allison nodded 

  
  
“Stiles!” Allison called as she got out to the parking lot, the boy turned and waited for her to reach him “You never mentioned that kid that went missing”  
Stiles adjusted the strap on his bag “That Jason kid?”  
“Yeah, did they find him?”  
Stiles shook his head “No trace, Derek tried to track his scent but it went cold so quick”  
Allison frowned “I don't like it man”  
“Teenagers go missing all the time Allison” Stiles fell into pace with Allison as they headed towards where both their cars were parked, Allison could see Lydia leaning against the passenger door, waiting patiently “It happens”  
“Aren't you worried that it's something supernatural?”  
“Of course I am, but we have no trail and no idea what happened, he doesn't have a car so we can't track that and we haven't got his cell phone details yet”  
“You'll let me know as soon as soon as they get the records?” Allison stopped short of Stiles' Jeep and glanced over at Lydia with a smile  
“Yeah, totally” Stiles smiled “Try not to worry though okay? It's your birthday in like three days and-” he glanced past her and laughed, Allison followed his gaze to where Greenberg was gesturing wildly at his car, now covered in bright pink and yellow sticky notes  
“Awesome” Allison muttered, eyes fixated on the scene. Eventually she pulled her gaze away and smiled at Stiles once more “Okay, I gotta go Lydia is waiting for me, we're gonna pack up the rest of her stuff... Also have sex in her room, because we haven't actually done that yet”  
“I didn't need to know that Alli” Stiles patted her on the back “See you tomorrow dude”  
Allison waved at the boy as she walked towards Lydia  
“What took so long?” Lydia asked as she unfolded her arms and uncrossed her ankles so Allison could step between her legs, “Hey by the way”  
Allison leans in to kiss her “Hey” She beams “I was just asking Stiles about the missing boy”  
Lydia's hands find Allison's hips and pulls her in to kiss her again, holding Allison close and flicking her tongue against Allison's lips, Allison pulled away with a laugh  
“You can't distract me like that Lyds”  
“A girl can try” Lydia smirked  
“You ready to go?” Allison asked  
Lydia sighed, dropping forward so her head rested against Allison's chest  
“What time will your mom get home?”  
“Normally around six or seven”  
“Okay” Allison nodded “We'll be gone by then okay?”  
Lydia lifted her head to look up at Allison “Really?”  
“You don't want to see her, you've made that clear, so we won't see her”  
“You make it sound so simple”  
Allison shrugged “The thought of seeing her makes you unhappy, I don't want you to be unhappy, so we won't see her. It is simple”  
“I love you Allison, you know that right?”  
“Yeah” Allison beamed “And I love you too” She leant in to press a kiss to Lydia's lips  
“Come on then” Lydia slapped Allison's arm playfully “If we want a chance of getting everything packed and then have sex in my bed we have to hurry”

  
  
“Allison stop laughing! It's perfectly normal for a six year old to have a lab set!” Lydia planted her hands on her hips  
“I-” Allison chuckled “It's very cute, are we taking it?”  
“Please” Lydia rolled her eyes “If we need a lab set I’ll find one so advanced it'll look like something out of breaking bad”  
“Yes Lydia, because a meth lab is just what we need to add to our list of illegal activities” Allison laughed and leant back on the bed, watching as her girlfriend continued to pull shoes out of her closet and set them down by the bed “Okay I didn't realise you owned this many shoes, are they all coming with us?” Lydia paused to glare at Allison  
“These are prada!”  
“All of them?” Allison raises an eyebrow  
“Obviously not” Lydia rolled her eyes “Really Allison, do you not know about shoes?”  
Allison scratched the side of her head with a laugh “Compared to everything else? No, no not really”  
“I'm disappointed”  
“Hi disappointed,” Allison held out a hand “I'm Allison”  
Lydia sighed heavily and turned back to the closet “I can't believe you just said that”  
“I can't believe you own this many shoes”  
“Will you stop abusing my shoes!” Lydia held the pair in her hand to her chest  
“That night, in the reserve when we were hunting after those witches, you said you'd consider buying more suitable shoes” Allison smirks  
“And I did!”  
“One pair Lydia” Allison laughed “You own one pair”  
“It's still one pair more than before”  
Allison laughed and rolled onto her side “Are we just here for your extensive shoe collection?”  
“Pretty much” Lydia nodded “And some clothes and a few other things” She turned to Allison expectantly “Do you intend to help me? Or are you just going to lie there?”  
Allison hummed and slid out of her jacket “That depends”  
“On what?”  
Allison grinned “If you want me to help or if you want me to stay here, on this bed” Allison patted the space beside her expectantly  
“You're such a distraction”  
“A cute distraction?”  
“You have your moments” Lydia placed a few pairs of shoes into a box. Allison swung her legs off of the bed  
“Well then, just tell me what to do” Allison scooped up some shoes and dropped them into a box without much care for organization, Lydia sighed and shook her head “I'll do anything you ask” Allison added with a grin  
“Wait, what was that?” Lydia raised an eyebrow  
“Uh...” Allison frowned slightly “I'll do anything you ask?” Allison repeated  
“Anything?” Lydia smirked, stepping closer  
Allison's eyes widened in realisation “Oh... OH, okay, suddenly understanding the sexual implications of my words now” Allison nodded “Yeah, my point still stands, I’ll do anything”  
“Anything?”  
“Anything”  
“You're going to regret saying that” Lydia grinned  
  


 

“I told you I stood by my point” Allison smirked as she buttoned up her shirt, looking over to where Lydia was pulling her dress back on  
“And you didn't disappoint” Lydia grinned, “Give me a hand?” Lydia gestured to the zipper on the back of her dress  
Allison settled back on her elbows and watches Lydia appreciatively “I already did, remember?”  
“Very funny”  
“I thought so” Allison lays back with a lazy grin  
“Seriously, help a girl out here Allison”  
Allison laughs and complies, getting off of the bed and moving over to pull the zip up, letting her hands slide over Lydia's shoulders, down her back and sliding over her stomach  
“Better?” Allison asked, burying her face in the curve of her neck  
“Better” Lydia hummed, turning to hook her hands around Allison's neck and leaning up to kiss her “But we should get going... That took longer than I thought”  
“You wanted me to do a lot of things” Allison shrugged  
“I still have a list”  
“A list?” Allison repeated with a frown, grabbing one of the boxes and using her magic to lift the rest behind her “You have a list? A list of what?”  
“That's a secret” Lydia winked grabbing the smallest possible box and leading Allison down the stairs  
“Should I be scared? Is it a list of impossible positions?”  
“Well you do have that gymnastics upbringing” Lydia quipped “But no, it's not positions”  
“Oh...” Allison frowned “Then what is it?”  
“Not telling”  
“You're no fun”

 

* * *

  
  


Lydia woke up earlier than she had planned, she glanced over to Allison, who's still fast asleep, curled slightly away from her, she can't help but smile at how Allison's hand is firmly clasped around her own- Lydia had quickly noticed early into the relationship that Allison always had to touch her, be it through cuddling or something as simple as hand holding  
With her free hand she reached for her phone and typed out a quick message and sent it out to the entire pack, almost immediately she got a reply from Danny, complaining about how early it was. Lydia rolled her eyes and sent a curt reply  
It was Allison's birthday dammit and it was going to be the best damn birthday she had ever had. Lydia has been planning it for the last few weeks, worked out everything to the smallest detail and had managed to keep it more or less a secret from Allison (also Stiles, he didn't know much, Lydia was concerned that be would accidentally blab)  
Lydia set her phone back down on the bed side table and squeezed Allison's hand gently before rolling onto Allison and pressing kisses along her jaw and up to her ear "Allison" Lydia kissed her ear. Allison murmured something and leant into the kiss "Allison, All-i-son" Lydia sang "wake up" she pressed a kiss to Allison's lips, grinning into it when she felt Allison respond, her hands trailing up Lydia's thighs coming to rest on her hips, Lydia let her tongue brush along Allison's lip, gently coaxing them apart. Allison parted her lips and tilted her head back, letting Lydia deepen the kiss, Lydia shifted her weight so she was pressing against Allison in all of the right places, arms on either side of Allison's face. They stay like that for a while, kissing lazily until Lydia eventually broke away, Allison trying to follow her for another kiss  
"Happy birthday" Lydia says finally  
Allison opens her eyes slowly and Lydia's grin grows at how dazed Allison looks, eyes blown out of whack and a blush staining her cheeks  
"Wow" Allison manages to say and Lydia is sure Allison couldn't have said anything else if she tried. She takes a deep breath and her hands move up Lydia's body and around her neck and pulls her down for another kiss "so this is already the best birthday ever" she says once they've broken apart again  
"Well, you've got a busy day ahead of you" Lydia smirked  
"What time is it?" Allison asked, playing with Lydia's hair  
"Early" Lydia replied, kissing down Allison's jaw and neck "I wanted you to start celebrating early"  
"Hm, good call" Allison tilted her head to give Lydia better access to her neck  
"Do you want your present now?" Lydia asked, biting on Allison's collarbone  
"I-" Allison's breath caught in her throat and Lydia soothed the skin with her tongue "I thought you were my present"  
Lydia snorted ungracefully into Allison's neck "dork" she pulled back to look at Allison again "I’m not your present" Lydia laughed and ducked down and bit down on Allison's earlobe before whispering "but I can be, do you want to unwrap your present?" She smirked when Allison sucked in a sharp breath  
"I think that sounds like a great idea" Allison's hands grab at the hem of Lydia's shirt, Lydia pulled back enough to let Allison pull off the garment and throw it to the floor, Lydia sat back so she was straddling Allison's waist. She smiled softly as Allison just stared at her  
"Have I told you today how beautiful you are?" Allison stared up at her, eyes sparkling, letting her hands move up Lydia's stomach towards her breasts  
"Not today" Lydia reaches for Allison's hands and tangled them together on Allison's stomach, Allison let out a low whine "but it's early"  
"Hm, well I'm telling you now, and I'll probably tell you again in a few hours, and I honestly don't think I'll ever stop telling you"  
Lydia rolled her eyes but smiled fondly nonetheless "have I told you today how much I love you?"  
Allison laughed "not today, but it's early" she winked "I love you"  
"You're wearing too many clothes" Lydia toyed with Allison's tank top  
"I could be saying the same to you" Allison hooked her fingers into the waistband of Lydia's sleep shorts, "we should really fix that"  
"I like that idea" Lydia pulled Allison forward long enough to pull her shirt over her head and immediately moved to mouth at Allison's breasts, Allison let out a moan and buried a hand in Lydia's hair, holding her close with one hand, dipping the other into Lydia's shorts, Lydia broke away from Allison's chest to moan "you know, it is your birthday"  
"Exactly" Allison curled her fingers and Lydia arched her back, Allison rolled them over so she was straddling Lydia, biting at her neck "and I'm enjoying it very much" she trails kisses down Lydia's stomach  
"Okay, fine, your birthday, we do whatever you want" Lydia moans again "but if we don't get out of these shorts I will kill you" Lydia writhed against the bed  
"Hm, no, you won't"  
"Allison" Lydia pleaded  
"That's what I wanted to hear"

 

"Okay" Allison fell against the bed "I haven't even left the bed yet and it's already the best birthday ever"  
Lydia hummed contentedly and rolled so her head was resting on Allison's chest, they lay like that for a while, listening to the beat of Allison's heart  
"I rally don't want to move" Lydia kissed Allison's chest "but we really should get up"  
Allison whined "but it's my birthday"  
"Allison, I have planned out the greatest birthday ever" Lydia lifted her head to check the clock "also Scott should have finished making you breakfast right now"  
"I'm so comfortable though" Allison smirked and didn't bother to open her eyes  
Lydia rolled her eyes "he's making pancakes"  
Allison's eyes snapped open "pancakes?"  
Lydia barked out a laugh "yes sweetie, pancakes" she laughed at Allison's conflicted expression, she leant in for a kiss  
"Five more minutes?"  
Lydia laughed again and rested her head on Allison's chest once more "okay, five more minutes"

 

"Happy birthday!!" Melissa greeted wrapping Allison into a big hug and peppering kisses all over Allison's head until she laughed and broke assay from the woman's grip only to be tackled into another hug by Scott and Isaac  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY" they yelled, lifting Allison into the air  
"GUYS" Allison laughed  
"We made pancakes!" Isaac grinned  
"Well, me and mom made pancakes" Scott smiled "Isaac just stood there, drank coffee and talked about how you guys were too busy having sex to bother celebrating"  
"Well...." Lydia smirked "he wasn't entirely wrong"  
"I'm going to go dish up breakfast" Melissa pointed to the kitchen before leaving the room  
"Have you had any gifts yet?" Scott asked  
"Oh yeah" Allison nodded, glancing over at Lydia "took my time unwrapping it and everything"  
"What did you get?" Scott asked  
Lydia laughed and wrapped an arm around Allison's waist  
"She's talking about Lydia, Scott" Isaac chuckled  
"Oh" Scott's eyes widened "oh... Okay, so, pancakes?"  
"And then we have gifts for you!!" Isaac grinned again

 

“We'll see you later” Scott hugged Allison tight  
“Don't tire her out too much” Isaac says to Lydia  
“Thanks Isaac” Lydia pushes the boy towards the door “I'll keep that in mind”  
“See you tonight!” Scott waved  
“Want your presents now?” Lydia asked  
“Presents? Plural?”  
“Plural”  
“Lyds, you didn't have to...”  
Lydia rolled her eyes and grabbed Allison's hand, leading her into the living room “It's your birthday you idiot” Lydia grabbed one of the neatly wrapped packages and handed it to Allison  
“What time is the party?” Allison asked, she tears into the paper and grins as she pulls out a silver bracelet in the shape of an arrow “It's beautiful” She says leaning over to kiss Lydia  
“Don't worry about the party” Lydia waved a hand, taking the bracelet from Allison and settling beside her to fasten it around her wrist, right over the red ribbon Allison still wears “But Derek is bringing Stiles by while I go make sure it's all ready”  
“You're leaving me?”  
“For like half an hour sweetie”  
Allison pouts “No fair”  
“Open your presents sweetie” Lydia smiled, handing Allison some more  
“Fine” Allison huffed,  
“I've never met somebody who treated opening gifts like a chore”  
Allison set down her newest gift- a new set of knives from her father and leant back against the sofa and regarded Lydia carefully before reaching over and curling her hand around Lydia's wrist, tugging at her until she's straddling Allison's waist, rubbing the smooth skin of Lydia's thighs, exposed from where her dress has ridden up slightly  
“I'd rather open them later” Allison smirked  
Lydia rolled her eyes and hooked her arms around Allison's neck “Okay then.. What do you want to do?”  
“Couch sex?” Allison's hands moved further under Lydia's dress  
Lydia chucked and ducked down for a kiss “Couch sex”  
  
  
“ALLISON! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” Stiles kicked open the front door, ignoring Derek's grunt of disapproval from behind him “You shouldn't really leave the door unlocked” he muttered, a sound from the living room caught his attention. Derek pursed his lip  
“Allison?” Stiles followed the sound  
“Stiles no don't-”  
“OH MY GOD” Stiles screamed  
Derek face palmed “STILES” Lydia's shrill scream tore through the house  
“OH MY GOD” Stiles yelled again  
“STILES”  
“STILINSKI” Allison's voice joined the yelling  
“Why” Derek sighed amongst the noise  
“STILES GET OUT”  
“THIS IS A LIVING ROOM” Stiles defended  
“YOU DON'T LIVE HERE” Allison yelled “WE'RE ALLOWED TO HAVE SEX WHERE WE WANT”  
“YOU BETTER NOT DO THIS WHEN WE MOVE INTO DEREK'S” Stiles walks out with his hands covering his eyes, Derek is impressed he doesn't walk into the door frame  
“We make no promises Stiles!” Lydia yells back  
“Unbelievable” Stiles mutters  
“It's Allison's birthday Stiles, they can have sex all they want”  
“On the couch!” Stiles exclaims “AGAIN”  
“Technically” Lydia steps out of the living room, smoothing out the wrinkles in her dress “Only Allison was on the sofa so it's totally clean”  
“Yes I saw, thank you”  
“You're welcome Stiles!” Allison calls, Lydia smirks and looks over her shoulder  
“Sweetie your shirt is inside out” She laughs “Come on” She urges Stiles and Derek to follow her  
“Happy birthday” Derek smiles as Allison lifts her head to greet them  
“Thank you” Allison gets up to hug them both  
“You missed a button” He points out, handing Allison two gifts, one from him and Stiles respectively  
“Ah, details” Allison waves a hand “It's nothing you guys haven't already seen”  
“That's an understatement” Stiles muttered, dropping down to the floor, she makes quick work of opening the gifts, a new sight for her crossbow from Derek and the Sims 3 from Stiles. Allison beamed and hugged the boys again  
  
“What have you had so far?” Stiles asked once they were armed with candy  
“Birthday sex, twice” Allison replied  
“I... I mean presents” Stiles sighed  
“Oh” Allison glanced at Lydia  
“She counts that as a gift”  
“Sex with you is always a gift” Allison grins  
“You fucking dork” Lydia curls into her side  
“Anyway, gifts?” Stiles prompted  
“Oh!” Allison tilts her head onto Lydia's “Um... Melissa brought me a first aid kit and some make-up, Scott got me a giant gummy bear” She turned to Lydia “We need to know where he got that from I want seven”  
“Sweetie no” Lydia sighed  
“Isaac brought us glow in the dark condoms”  
“Why?”  
Allison shrugged and grabbed them from the table “You want them?”  
“YES” Stiles caught them as she threw them “Awesome” He grinned at Derek, who simply sighed “What else?”  
“This from Lydia” Allison held up her wrist “I haven't opened the rest of them yet”  
“We got distracted” Lydia added  
“Which Is when you showed up” Allison finished  
“Well okay then” Stiles nodded, he looked at Lydia “We also brought cake”  
“We left it in the car”  
Stiles turned to Derek and frowned, Derek glared back at him and they held the eye contact for a few moments  
“I'll get the cake” Derek sighed, pushing up from his seat  
“So whipped” Allison smirked  
“I heard that Argent” Derek replied as he left the room  
“When I say cake by the way...” Stiles hesitated “It's more of a very large cupcake with icing”  
“It's also red velvet” Derek appeared holding said giant cupcake  
“Oh my god look at that cupcake”  
“Allison” Lydia warned “I know what you're thinking and no, you can't eat it all” Lydia got up and took the cake from Derek and moved into the kitchen “You can have a slice”  
Allison groaned and lay across the sofa “No fair” Stiles reached over and patted her head, he dropped his voice into a whisper  
“Do you know what the party is yet?”  
“Please,” Allison chuckled “Lydia is giving no secrets”  
“Likewise” Sties glares at Derek  
“Lydia said she'd neuter us if we told you” Derek explains  
“Why can't I know!”  
“We've been through this Stiles” Lydia walks in, balancing a plate with four large slices of cupcake “If you knew anything the chances of you telling Allison are too high” she set the plate down and Allison grabs at the largest slice  
“It doesn't bother me” Allison shrugs “I have faith in Lydia's party planning abilities”  
“Oh honey, you are about to be blown away”  
Allison hummed and took a large bite of her slice “I don't doubt that”  
“So is Derek staying here to make sure we don't disappear?” Stiles asked, his voice thick with cake  
Lydia and Derek share a look as they eat their slices with more grace than Allison or Stiles had managed  
“I think I better stay” Derek said  
“Agreed” Lydia nods “I'll drive over to make sure everything is ready, you stay here to make sure they don't blow anything up”  
“Your faith in us is astounding” Allison mutters, she finishes her slice and gets icing on her fingers in the process  
Lydia grins and takes Allison's hand, bringing her hand to her lips and Allison watches as Lydia sucks Allison's fingers into her mouth, tongue sweeping over the digits to clean them of icing, Allison doesn't bother to try and stifle her moan  
“Oh my god” Stiles sighed “How do you manage to make cake erotic”  
“It's a special skill” Lydia shrugged, Allison stared at her, blush staining her cheeks  
“It is something” Allison agreed  
“Please don't jump her” Stiles pleaded “I've already seen you naked once today”  
“Half naked” Allison amended  
“I was talking to Lydia”  
“A couple of years ago that would have been a dream come true” Allison blinks, clearing her daze and pulling Lydia back against her  
“Yeah well, have you seen Derek's body?” Stiles smirked “That's something else entirely, sorry Lydia but you stand no chance against his abs”  
“They are spectacular abs” Lydia agreed “But I prefer Allison's”  
“Are they seriously comparing our abs?” Allison asked Derek  
“Yep”  
“Are my abs better than yours?”  
“Please” Derek huffed  
“Ugh, fine” Allison sighed “Second best?”  
“Second best”  
Allison grinned “That'll do for me”  
  


 

“When will Lydia get back?” Allison sighed  
“Soon” Derek didn't bother looking up from his book- Perks of being a wallflower- another loan from Allison  
Allison groaned and went back to her game of sims “Oh no”  
“What?” Stiles stretched over her  
“My sim version of me just set fire to the oven and now she's crying”  
Stiles barked a laugh  
“Oh, and now you're trapped with me”  
“WHAT”  
“Okay we're both dead now” Allison looked dejectedly at the screen, earning a laugh from Derek  
“As long as you don't do that to our house, once is already enough don't you think?” Derek set the book down. Allison and Stiles shared a look  
“Did Derek just make a joke about his house burning down?” Allison muttered  
“I think he did” Stiles nodded  
“You're such a bad influence” Allison pushed at Stiles, her eye caught the laptop again “OH GOD NO”  
“What?” Derek asked  
“My house is on fire”  
“the house?”  
“THE HOUSE”  
Derek sighed “You're not allowed to cook when you move in”  
Allison made a pained sound “Is there time build my house again?”  
Derek sniffs the air “Nope, Lydia is home”  
Allison slams the laptop shut “Thank god”

 

"Lydia?" Allison called hesitantly  
"Yes?" Lydia walked out of the bathroom to see Allison holding up a bright pink bra with a confused expression "what?" Allison glanced at the bra and gestured down to the rest of the outfit Lydia had laid out for her, a flannel shirt and her denim shorts "it's your party outfit"  
"Okay..." Allison frowned "should I be worried?"  
"Have I ever given you reason to be?"  
"Okay" Allison nodded "valid point" she walked over to kiss Lydia briefly "I'm gonna get changed"  
“I'll help” Lydia smirked   
“I was beginning to think you'd never ask” Allison let Lydia push her against the door and unbuttoning her jeans as she trailed kisses down Allison's neck

  
  
“Oh my god” Allison stepped into the loft, squeezing Lydia's hand tight “This is amazing”  
“Told you”  
“A black light party” Allison laughed “Lydia Martin you have outdone yourself”  
Allison took in the sight around her, quickly caught sight of a very topless Scott and Isaac dancing together among the crowd, bright neon patterns covering their bodies she turned to Lydia who was beaming up at her, smile bright in the darkness  
“Happy birthday Allison”  
“I love you” Allison laughed  
Lydia pressed herself close and kissed the corner of her mouth before tugging at Allison's hand “Come on”  
“Where are we going?”  
“To get ready of course” Lydia pulled her through the crowd, Allison smiled at people who grinned at her  
“I didn't think we had this many friends”  
“Please, Lydia Martin parties are a thing of legend” Lydia waves and Allison looks over to see Danny. She beams at the boy as he waves at her  
“Okay so when you say get ready?” Allison asked, letting herself be pulled into a separate room, it's quieter in here, the bass of the music still resonating through the walls. Lydia breaks away from her and moves over to where a set of paints and paintbrushes lay  
“I mean, we're going to paint ourselves” Lydia explained  
"Wait" Allison looked around "you want me to take my shirt off?" Allison seemed unsure  
"That is the idea Alli" Lydia mumbled, paintbrush balanced carefully between her lips "what's wrong?"  
"It's just..." Allison frowned, leaning against the wall and toying with the buttons of her shirt  
"The scar?" Lydia asked  
"Yeah" Allison nodded "the scar"  
"I know" Lydia smiled in understanding, she set down the paints and pulled her own shirt over her head and threw it down to the ground, Allison's hand immediately goes to the scars on her side "I get it" she rests her own hand on top of Allison's and squeezes it gently, Lydia had intended for showing her own skin to give the brunette some confidence but suddenly Allison looks sad, sometimes Lydia catches Allison in bed like this, running her hands over the scars decorating her ribs "I'm not ashamed of them" Lydia says quietly, "I used to hate them"  
"What changed?" Allison asked  
"You" Lydia said simply "the first time we slept together, you looked at me like I was the Mona Lisa, you still do, every time you look at me"  
"Because you are" Allison murmured  
"And so are you" Lydia stepped forward and dropped her head to Allison's shoulder "but I'm not going to force you to do it if you don't want to"  
"No, no, I want to" Allison pushed her away gently and unbuttoned her shirt before pulling it off and dropping it beside Lydia's "in not ashamed of it," she glances down at her shoulder "it's just, this is the first time anyone outside of the pack is going to see it, I'm used to the hand" Allison flexes her hand as if to prove a point "I'm used to people staring at it-"  
"It'll be dark" Lydia assured "nobody will see, besides, they won't care"  
"Okay" Allison nodded, wrapping her arms around Lydia's waist and pulling them together for a kiss "we should probably get out there before it really starts, otherwise I'm never going to want to leave"  
"Do you want to paint me first? Or should I do you?"  
Allison hummed thoughtfully and reached for one of the brushes "I'll do you first"  
"Hm, I'll bet" Lydia smirked and watched as Allison looked at the various paint pots before opting for a bright green, she grabs a paintbrush and began to pain swirling patterns across the right side of her body. Allison then cups Lydia's chin and using the yellow paint, drew a simple sun design around Lydia's right eye  
“Where else do you want to be painted?” Allison asked  
“Wherever you want” Lydia replied, Allison stared at the paint thoughtfully and went for the blue and dipped her hands in it, ignoring Lydia's look of confusion, Allison presses her hands against Lydia's waist, when she removed them she laughed at the sight of two blue hand prints   
“Awesome”  
“Done?” Lydia asked  
“Yeah” Allison wiped her hands clean of the paint   
“My turn” Lydia gripped Allison's waist and manoeuvred her and grabbed a paintbrush, Allison giggled as the brush first touched her back, she glanced over her shoulder to where Lydia was staring at her with a raised eyebrow  
“What? It tickles, sue me”   
Lydia smiled softly but didn't speak, instead focusing on the whatever she was painting onto Allison's back, they were in relative silence for the entire thing and eventually Lydia turned Allison around so they were face to face, she took Allison's left arm and Allison watched in amusement as Lydia's brow furrowed in concentration  
“You said that before you know” Lydia says eventually, switching her brush for another and dipping it into the green paint, she glanced up to Allison and their eyes met “When you were in the coma”  
Allison hummed “When you came and painted me”  
“Yeah”  
“This is a lot like that”  
“Except there's no immediate threat on the horizon” Lydia replied as she let go of Allison's arm and moved to her shoulder, running her hand over the scar “Can I paint something over it?”   
Allison nodded “Go ahead”   
Lydia reached for the purple paint and Allison closed her eyes as Lydia set to work, Allison flinched when the brush touched the left side of her face but managed to remain still as Lydia worked  
“I think I'm done” Lydia said after a few minutes, she punctuated her statement with a kiss, Allison's eyes fluttered open and she studied Lydia's face for a moment before looking at her shoulder  
“Wolfsbane” she laughed “You painted wolfsbane onto me”  
“I think it's rather poetic”   
“Of course you do” Allison grinned “What did you paint on my back?”  
“The galaxy” She replied, turning Allison to where a mirror rested against the wall, surely enough, her back was covered in delicate stars  
“It goes well with the sun” Allison reached out towards Lydia's face  
“It goes even better with the moon” Lydia replied, leaning forward to kiss Allison on the cheek  
“So that's what you painted on my face”  
“Yep” Lydia beamed, eyes travelling over her body “You're so beautiful” She sighed  
“And you” Allison let her hands cover the prints she had made earlier “are gorgeous”  
The door opened and Stiles walked in, hand covering his eyes “Are you naked?” his free hand was feeling around the room, Allison took a moment to admire the streaks of colour covering his body- it seemed Derek had an artistic touch   
Allison laughed and rested her forehead against Lydia's “We aren't naked”  
“Oh good” Stiles removed his hand “Nice abs” he pointed to Allison “I want abs like that”  
“Soon Stilinski, soon” Allison chuckled   
“Do you plan on joining the party any time soon?” Stiles asked “It seems weird that the birthday girl doesn't join her own party” he extended his hand   
“Ready Lyds?” Allison asked  
“Ready”  
“Good, cause the pack is waiting” Stiles grabbed Allison's hand and pulled the two girls from the room. She was quickly handed a cup of punch and she didn't even want to know what was in it and let herself get pulled into dancing with the entire pack pressed against her, even Derek joined in which was pretty amazing and okay- he had the best abs in the group   
Allison made sure to keep a close eye on Lydia, who she desperately wanted to dance with and soon, please. But every time she tried to make her way over to the girl an increasingly drunk Stiles would pull her back and hand her a drink  
“Derek!” Allison yelled into his ear  
“Wolf hearing Allison” Derek flinched “Don't need to yell”  
Allison laughed and patted his chest “Okay wolfy”  
“Are you drunk?”  
“Tispy!” She corrected “Look, you know I love you all right?”  
“Right” Derek nodded  
“Good” She nodded “My girlfriend is there” Allison pointed vaguely to where Lydia was dancing with Danny “And we've been having eye sex all night”   
“Okay?” Derek frowned  
“I need you to distract Stiles so I can dance with her because she is my girlfriend and I love her very much”  
“You're definitely drunk”  
“Tipsy”  
“Whatever”  
“Distract Stiles?”  
“Fine” Derek huffed  
“Excellent” Allison clapped her hands together “I'm going to go have sex”  
“You mean dance”  
Allison frowned “What did I say?”  
“Sex”  
Allison nodded slowly “Sex is also good”  
“Allison- no, sex isn't good when in a public setting!” Derek grabbed her  
“You're such a sour-wolf” Allison broke away from his grip “Lydia!!!”  
“Oh god” Derek sighed, he scanned the crowd quickly “Stiles!” 

  
“Let's dance” Allison spoke into Lydia's ear, Lydia span to face her  
“About time” Lydia smirked “Stiles finally let you go?”  
“I had Derek kidnap him” Allison yelled over the music, some catchy dance track, Lydia looped her arms around Allison's neck and pulled herself close as they moved to the music, Allison frowned  
“When did you get neon lipstick?”  
“Stole it from Erica, like it?” Lydia kissed Allison's shoulder, when she pulled away Allison could see the shape of Lydia's lips against her skin  
“Very much”  
Lydia hummed and began to trail kissed along Allison's collarbone and up her neck, as the song changed, Lydia turned and presses back against Allison, her hands moving to Lydia's hips immediately and holding her close as Lydia grinds against her. Allison has her nose buried in Lydia's hair, the familiar smell of apples overwhelming her and the songs bleed together because everything is Lydia  
Everything is always Lydia  
Allison shifts to Lydia's neck and focuses on leaving marks there that she'll be able to see come morning, she _feels_ Lydia moan, tilting her head back to give Allison more access, Lydia's hand slides over her own and Allison grips it and spins Lydia around so that they're face to face once more.  
And Lydia is draping her arms over Allison's shoulders and tugging her closer and leaning in to kiss her.  
Every kiss leaves Allison breathless, wanting, _needing_ more and Allison's hands are moving lower and Lydia's kisses are getting wetter and hotter  
“We should leave” Lydia gasped out against her lips  
Allison couldn't really form words, hope her answering kiss was enough of a response  
  
Allison was pushed down to the bed twenty minutes later, watching as Lydia moved around the room  
“What are you doing?” Allison asked, Lydia stopped by the light switch and smiled before flicking the switch, and It was like being back in the loft  
Lydia had fitted black lights around the room  
“That bra is so bright” Lydia mumbled “But I want it off” She crawled onto the bed, removing her own bra in the process, Allison tangled her hands into Lydia's hair and pulled her against her, rolling them both over, Lydia's hands make quick work of the clasp and Allison shrugs out of it and moves in for a kiss, hands palming at Lydia's breasts, peppering kisses down her body and biting at her breast  
“Rude” Lydia gasped  
Allison responded with another bite before soothing the skin with her tongue  
And okay, Allison was drunker than she thought because she could have sworn they were still at least half dressed a moment ago

But apparently not because Lydia is on top of her, biting hard at her throat and Allison Is mesmerised by the patterns along Lydia's ribs, trails her fingers along them as Lydia curls her fingers just right and Allison arches into her, a moan escaping her lips, Lydia's lips close over her own and swallows the sounds Allison makes when she finally breaks  
And Allison is quick to roll them over, kiss Lydia hard enough to bruise and leaving a trail of marks down her body, Lydia's hand fisted in her hair and holding her close as she licks her way over Lydia's folds until the breathy sounds coming from the girls mouth are cut off as her body tenses  
“Allison-” Lydia chokes out and Allison smiles against her thigh as she sucks a mark into the soft skin there  
Allison doesn't think she'll ever get sick of hearing Lydia say her name  
“Happy birthday Allison” Lydia whispers into her chest  
“I love you Lydia” Allison replies, nuzzling further into Lydia's hair  
“I love you too”  
Best birthday ever  
  
  
“Everything hurts and I’m dying” Allison groans  
“Poor baby” Lydia coos, rubbing Allison's shoulder as she sets a bowl of lucky charms in front of her “You need to eat”  
Allison lifts her head slightly and stares at Lydia for a long moment before grinning “I ate plenty last night”  
“ugh, I knew you was going to say that” Lydia sat down beside her, moving her hand into Allison's hair and massaging her scalp, Allison practically melted at the touch  
“How much did you drink last night?” Isaac asked with a frown as he walked into the room  
“Not as much as Stiles” Allison defended “But more than I realised”  
“You're not hangover” Isaac looks to Lydia  
“I only had one drink” Lydia shrugged, “someone has to take care of this dork” she kissed the nape of Allison's neck  
“Perk of being a soul mate?” Allison smirked  
“Oh totally, job includes but not limited to: Tying our souls together when you fall into a coma, bringing you back from the dead when you fall into a crack in the dimension, picking you up from the hospital when you fell through the ceiling and taking care of you when you're hungover”  
“Where would I be without you” Allison nuzzled into Lydia's neck  
“Well... Dead” Isaac replied  
“THANK YOU LAHEY, I WAS TRYING TO HAVE A MOMENT” Allison replied sharply, whining at how loud her voice had become   
“You need to feel better, we have to start packing soon to move into Derek's”   
“Later” Allison whined  
“Later” Lydia agreed  
“Or...” Isaac looked at the two girls “You could join me and Scott and watch a friends marathon?”   
Allison's head snapped up and looked pleadingly at Lydia  
“Ugh, fine” Lydia threw her hands up “But after school tomorrow we're packing non-stop, deal?”  
“Deal” Allison nodded

 

Allison woke up to the sound of her cell ringing, beside her Lydia groaned and snuggled in closer  
“Whoever that is tell them I have a seven inch Gucci heel that I won't hesitate to shove up their ass”  
Allison chuckled and reached for her phone, knocking off several items until she grabbed the device, she winced at the screen. Allison shot up as she saw the name, clicking her fingers and turning the lights on  
“It's the sheriff” She glanced at Lydia, answering the phone and pressing it to her ear “Hello?”  
“Allison? Is Lydia with you?”  
“Of course”  
“That kid who went missing a few weeks ago? Yeah... We found him”  
Allison looked over at Lydia “Is he...”  
“Yeah”  
“How bad?”  
“Bad” She heard the Sheriff sigh “Derek is on his way, can you come? I can buy you ten minutes to look at the body, check the scene”  
Allison was already climbing out of bed, phone pressed between her ear and shoulder and ear as she moved to the closet “I'm on my way, is Stiles with you?”  
There's a brief pause and the sound of rustling on the sheriffs end  
“He's in the car”  
“Okay” Allison nodded, pulling out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and tossing them on the bed, not missing Lydia's confused and worried expression “See you soon” She hung up and tossed the phone over to Lydia  
“What's wrong?”  
“They found the freshman, he wants me to look at the body”  
Lydia was already climbing out and moving past her “Well then, what are we waiting for?”  
“Lyds, you don't have to come”  
“Of course I do” Lydia pulls one of Allison's white shirts over her head not bothering with a bra and Allison really shouldn't find it that hot under these circumstances, Lydia catches her eye and clicks her fingers “Now? Really?”  
“You're gorgeous, sue me” Allison muttered, turning away from her to pull on her jeans, when she glanced over her shoulder she watched Lydia make a pathetic attempt at covering up the fact that she had blatantly been checking out her ass  
“Now? Really?” Allison smirked  
“Oh hush” Lydia walked over to kiss her quickly “Should we tell the boys?”  
Allison walked over to where they stored their books “Send them a message, we need to find out what killed the kid first” She pulled a couple out and set them on her bed “He takes priority now” she adds in a quieter voice, she looks up at Lydia. Lydia stares at her for a moment before walking over to her, placing a hand on Allison's shoulder a squeezing it softly  
“We should go” she said eventually  
“Yeah” Allison nodded, allowing Lydia to pull her up and wrap her up in a hug “We need to go”  
“Okay” Lydia kissed her once and grabbed the books “Think whatever killed him is in here?”  
“I hope so” Allison pulled on her jacket and held her hand out

 

 

“Ten minutes” The Sheriff reminded them, as he led them towards where Stiles and Derek were waiting  
“What are you going to tell the parents?”  
“Animal attack” The sheriff kept his eyes trained ahead “You'll know what it is?”  
“Hopefully” Lydia answered, glancing at Allison “We have enough books and we have some contacts to call if we're stuck”  
“We'll find what did this, and we'll kill it” Allison spoke fiercely, she nods at Derek as they reach the pair and accepts the hug from Stiles, “What do you smell Der?” she asked  
“Blood, lots of blood”  
“And?”  
Derek frowned “Death”  
“Well that's always a good sign” Stiles rolled his eyes, he looked over to his dad “We'll take It from here”  
The Sheriff stared at him “You sound very smug”  
“I need my moments Dad” Stiles looked over to Allison “If we need to get our research on Danny's at hand”  
“Good” Allison nodded, glancing at the retreating Sheriff, she looked at Lydia “Sure you want to see this?”  
“It's not the first body we'll see sweetie” Lydia linked their hands once more and pulled her towards the body “But this is a terrible date” She joked  
“I'll make it up to you” Allison retorted with a smirk  
“Yeah you better” Lydia pressed a kiss to Allison's cheek  
“Okay Der” Allison stepped away and crouched by the boy, he looked young and despite being missing for more than two weeks, looked only recently dead, three days tops Allison looked around them with a frown, she had remembered running through this space with Stiles two days ago “He didn't die here”  
“The only blood around here is what's under the kid” Derek replied  
“So he was left here?”  
“Whatever did this wanted us to find him”  
Lydia stepped closer and crouched beside Allison “Look at the teeth marks”  
“They look almost human”  
“They aren't wolf” Derek shook his head “Similar though”  
Stiles, who up until this point hadn't actually looked at the body spoke up “So, half eaten body that looks similar to if a wolf mauled it?”  
Allison got to her feet, pulling Lydia up with her “The thing is...” Allison fixates on where a lot of the boys torso has been eaten “I have a theory, but” She shook her head “It doesn't make sense”  
“What are you saying Allison?”  
“It seems like a Wendigo”  
“A what?” Stiles asked  
“A Wednigo.” She turned and met Stiles' gaze “Now can I worry?”

 


	26. Home is wherever I'm with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison shook her head “It feels like more than that Lyds”  
> “What do you mean?”  
> Allison pursed her lips for a moment, “It feels like intermission is over”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up, i totally rushed through beta'ing this  
> Also, when i say Wendigo- don't assume the things you saw from Teen Wolf because no, sorry but no, these things have little to no human qualities (this variation of Wendigo is more like the one you'll see from Supernatural)
> 
> Chapter title from "Home" By Edward Sharpe & the Magnetic Zeroes

“Okay so explain” Stiles set a mug and a pack of gummy bears down in front of Allison “What's the big worry about a Wendigo?” they had all driven over to Stiles' house where Danny was waiting on the steps, laptop tucked under his arm with a serious case of bed hair  
Lydia pulled the blanket tighter around them both and accepted the mug Stiles passed to her. Allison handed her book to him and looked over to where Derek was flicking through a book of his own, Danny typing away in the corner of the room, eyes focused intently on the screen  
“Okay so a Wendigo, I have a lot of problems with this, the injuries match the reports from the bestiary-”  
“I thought you weren't taking that thing seriously” Danny frowned  
“I don't” Allison reached for her drink “But then I cross referenced with a bunch of the books we got from Deaton, some of the ones we brought from the Magic Box and it all matches”  
“But?” Derek set his own book down, Allison took a long sip of her coffee before responding  
“One,” Allison held a finger up “a Wendigo is almost _never_ seen outside of Minnesota or North Michigan, so being this far west is fucking insane, they're built to survive long, harsh winters. Two,” Allison held up a second finger “They keep their victims _alive_ in somewhere dark and isolated like a cave and they eat the entire human”  
Lydia made a sound in the back of her mind “So that's why you're confused”  
Allison hummed and pulled Lydia's hand into her lap “The kid was mauled, barely anything eaten, left right out in the open....”  
“You think it's a trick?” Derek asked  
“The entire thing is fucked up” Stiles frowned  
“Wendigo's can also imitate voices of our loved ones” Allison added  
“Okay so what's the plan and how do we kill it?”  
“Well seeing as I don't have any silver tipped arrows... The only other alternative we have is fire, lots of it” Allison felt Lydia tense beside her  
“So it looks like you're taking point on this hunt then” Danny looked up from his laptop  
“Seems that way” Allison nodded, she moved her arm around Lydia's waist and shifted her so they were almost lying across the sofa “But we need to find it first”  
“Well you said it's uncommon for them to be this far west” Lydia spoke up “Maybe it was just confused and after that kill it feels strong enough to make the journey back home?”  
Allison nuzzled her head against Lydia's “I hope so” she missed the look Stiles gave Lydia  
  
  
  
“What's she crying about?” Erica asked, setting her tray down and nodding in the direction of a bawling Ashley Katchadorian  
“The boy she liked, Jason, we found his body last night” Allison replied, eyes fixed firmly on her plate in front of her, Erica flashed Lydia a questioning look. Lydia couldn't offer a response, Allison had been like this since they had seen the body, they hadn't even had a real chance to talk about it either, Lydia had fallen asleep on Allison during research last night and then they had been late for school (she really was glad that she left bags of clothes at everybody else’s house now)  
But there was a line of tension running down Allison's back and she hadn't smiled much today and it had been so long since Allison really down like this. Lydia leant over and rested her forehead against Allison's cheek  
“Derek wants you all to help him try and track the thing that killed it”  
“Of course” Boyd replied  
“Hey” Lydia nudged Allison's cheek with her nose  
“Hey”  
“It's gonna be okay Allison”  
Allison shook her head slightly “We fucked up”  
Lydia didn't know what else to say, she just kissed the corner of Allison's mouth and held her hand tighter  
  
  
“She's going to be okay isn't she?” Stiles asked quietly, watching Allison and Derek talk as Scott and Isaac climb into his car  
“Yeah, of course” Lydia nodded “It's just... It's been a while since somebody died”  
“She feels guilty?”  
“I haven't had a chance to talk to her, but yeah”  
Stiles frowned “You have a telepathic bond”  
“Stiles this is a serious conversation, I’m not going to have it telepathically”  
“Whatever” Stiles rolled his eyes “Just... Do something, I don't like seeing her sad like this”  
“And I do?” Lydia raised an eyebrow  
“You know that's not what I mean”  
“Derek's going to call If they smell anything” Allison called as she approached them  
“We're not going with them?”  
Allison shook her head “Team Wolf only, Derek seems optimistic on the whole 'migrated back home' theory so it's just a scouting mission around the reserve”  
Lydia nodded thoughtfully “So you wanna what? Go home and research? Pack? Whatever you want”  
Allison smiled softly “Home sounds good”  
“Okay” She reached out for Allison's hand “Home it is”  
  
Lydia dropped a handful of mini marshmallows into both hers and Allison's cocoa and carried the mugs into the living room, frowning slightly at seeing Allison sat cross legged on the floor, books spread out around her. Lydia set the mugs down on the table as carefully as she could before kneeling down behind Allison and draping her arms around her chest and resting her face in the crook of Allison's neck, she felt Allison's hands move and grip slightly at her arms  
“It's not your fault Allison”  
Allison sighed and tilted her head back against Lydia “He shouldn't have died, we should have taken it seriously from the start, we just pegged him as a stereotypical run away kid-” She trailed of, making a sound of frustration, her hands tightening their grip on Lydia's arms slightly  
“We can't save everybody” Lydia murmured  
“It doesn't stop it from hurting”  
“I know” Lydia kissed her neck  
“In a way, it's worse when it's a civilian, like, he didn't know what he was getting into and now he's never going to graduate, never going to get to ask Ashley to prom and.. And it's not fair”  
“I know”  
Allison turned suddenly, the force almost knocking Lydia backwards, but quick as ever, Allison's hands grab Lydia's and steady her, her hands moving to cup her cheeks “That's why I don't regret finding out about werewolves, sometimes I hate being like this, being in this world, but if it's a choice of knowing nothing and losing you to some mysterious animal attack or fighting off witches and demons and getting to share a bed with you every night and kissing you whenever I want.... It's not even a choice-”  
“Allison” Lydia cuts her off and pulls Allison in for a kiss “It's okay”  
“I love you”  
“I love you too”  
“I'm going to kill that Wendigo before it can hurt anybody else”  
“I know you will, but I just want you to stay safe” Lydia kisses her again “I almost lost you once and I can't lose you”  
“You're not going to lose me” Allison pushes her hands into Lydia's hair and brings their lips together “I'm not going anywhere” Allison kisses harder, holding Lydia's head in place as she lies back against the carpet, pulling Allison down with her  
"Allison" Lydia breathed out between trading lazy kisses, Allison made a sound of acknowledgement "If we're going to have sex can it not be on the floor of the McCall's living room?"  
Allison paused, lips still pressed against the corner of Lydia's mouth, she pulled away slightly "I- if it's okay I would rather not?" she seemed almost nervous at the admission "I mean, if you wanna I’m all up for it, I always am I just kinda want to cuddle and make out though" Allison laughed slightly, hand moving away from Lydia to run along the back of her neck, it took Lydia a moment to realise that this was the first time Allison had turned down sex, that she was probably apprehensive about Lydia's reaction to it  
"Alli, sweetie" Lydia patted Allison's knee and waited for Allison to move off of her slightly so Lydia could sit up "Of course it's okay. You're under no obligation to ever have sex if you don't want to okay?"  
Allison nodded softly "Okay"  
"I mean it Allison"  
"I know" Allison is smiling now, she leans forward to steal a kiss "I love you"  
"I love you too" Lydia giggled, she glances over at the coffee table "Our cocoa is getting cold"  
Allison's eyes widened slightly "Cocoa?"  
"Did you seriously forget?"  
Allison looked over to the table and grinned, grabbing both of the mugs and handing one to Lydia's, her smile grew when she looked inside "Marshmallows?"  
"I know how much you love them"  
"Not as much as I love you" Allison nudged Lydia with her shoulder "Hey, after we've drank these, do you wanna start packing?"  
Lydia smiled "Yeah?"  
"Yeah" Allison nodded "I mean we have to start sometime right?"  
"What about the Wendigo?" Lydia asked  
"If it's still here and the wolves find it then I’ll go take it out, but until then I may as well make good on my promise and help pack"  
"Do we have enough boxes?" Lydia asked, shuffling closer against Allison  
"We'll manage" Allison shrugged "We always do, moving out has nothing on saving the world"

 

"What are you doing?" Scott asked, Allison looked up from her seat inside the box at the boy stood in the doorway  
"I'm supposed to be packing my stuff up ready to move into Derek's"  
"Right" Scott nodded "How's that going?"  
"I found my game-boy again and I’ve been playing pokemon ever since"  
"Of course, where's Lydia?"  
"She went to go pick up pizza, half celebration for you guys not finding the Wendigo, half because pizza is awesome and I was still feeling down because of Jason"  
Scott hummed "Derek seems convinced that it moved on"  
"I hope he's right"  
Scott shrugged “We're going to keep checking, we've sorted out a schedule so we're taking it in turns to see if we can find traces of it”  
“Good call” Allison replied, saving her game and shutting down her game-boy  
"Allison, one more question"  
"Yeah"  
" _Why_ are you sat in the box?"  
Allison shrugged "I wanted to see if I could fit inside, turns out I can, didn't see the point in moving"  
"I'm not sure what I was expecting but I’m not surprised"  
"Where's Isaac?"  
"Hanging out with Erica and Boyd, I'm just here to change my shirt and then I’m going out with Stiles and Danny"  
"What's Derek doing?" Allison asked  
"Mentioned something about helping the sheriff with something"  
"Awesome" Allison grinned "Can you help me out of the box?"  
Scott laughed and complied, stepping into the room and taking Allison's hands, pulling her from the box "I'm going to miss you guys living here"  
"Likewise, I’m going to miss your moms cooking" Allison walked around the room and grabbed a load of her books, dropping them into the box "And you guys too of course"  
"Of course" Scott beamed "You know what I’m not going to miss?"  
"Let me guess, the smell of sex?"  
"The smell of _you guys_ having sex, me and Isaac, I quite enjoy"  
"This just got weird" Allison frowned  
"Little bit"  
"If it helps, I totally had the opportunity to have sex in the living room earlier but I said no"  
"Well done?" Scott's eyebrows furrowed together "Why? I thought you guys were nothing but sex"  
"You know that's not true" Allison laughed, she continued to move around the room and throw things into the box "I mean we have a lot of sex"  
"Understatement"  
Allison glared playfully "We enjoy each others company"  
"Yeah...I've seen"  
"I'm trying to be serious for a minute here!"  
"Right, sorry, go on"  
Allison threw the contents of her arms into the box- Lydia would no doubt give her a lecture on proper packing etiquette later- and sat on the edge of the bed "On my birthday I said sex with Lydia is like a gift and I meant it, like, every time I get to see her like that Scott..." Allison shook her head "There's no other feeling like it in the world, it's like everything just stops for a moment, like nothing else matters but the two of us"  
Scott smiled fondly "Everything is so different now"  
Allison laughed "Yeah, I don't think any of us saw this coming" Allison ran her hand along the blanket underneath her, the look she gave Scott made it clear that she wasn't referring to the supernatural world  
"And I wouldn't change a thing"  
"Me either"  
"When are you going to ask her to marry you?"  
Allison almost fell off of the bed "It's a bit soon for that don't you think?" she scratched the back of her neck  
Scott shrugged "Well, tying your souls together was a big deal, if you really think about it you're technically already married"  
"Tell that to the law" Allison winked, though she shook her head "I'm not asking her to marry me-" Scott opened his mouth to protest but Allison held a hand up to cut him off "Yet, I’m not going to ask her yet"  
"Have you talked about it?"  
"Like once, when I planned that really extravagant date after I got out of hospital, I basically said I wouldn't ask while we were in high school"  
"But any time after that is fair game?"  
"Probably" Allison grinned "But there won't be a wedding if I don't pack my shit up so we can move into Derek’s"  
Scott threw his head back in laughter before frowning and sniffing the air "Speaking of Lydia, she's home"  
Allison looked to the half full box "Ah, shit" she ran over to the closet and pulled out her least favourite outfits and tossed them into the box "She's gonna kill me"  
They both heard the door open and close "Allison" a voice sang from downstairs, Allison smiled at the sound of Lydia's voice and got up to move towards the door  
"I better go get changed" Scott chuckled, leaning in to press a kiss to Allison's temple "I'm glad you're feeling better now, seeing you down this morning made everyone feel pretty sad, we're not used to seeing you without your smile"  
"Lydia has that effect on me" Allison beamed  
"Go down to her" Scott nudged her  
Allison frowned “You _just_ said you wasn't going to miss the smell of sex”  
Scott frowned back at her “TO her Allison. Go down TO her”  
“Oh” Allison blushed “I thought you said on...”  
Scott laughed, leaning forward to ruffle her hair “Go to her”  
"You don't have to tell me twice" Allison was practically halfway down the stairs already  
"Hey" Lydia greeted Allison with a kiss as Allison curled an arm around her waist "How much did you get done?"  
"Okay well-"  
"I know when you're lying remember" Lydia arched an eyebrow  
Allison ducked her head and laughed "Okay so I may have gotten distracted also I don't really get the whole system of packing" Allison waved her hands around in a vague gesture  
Lydia merely smiled fondly and set three slices on a plate for Allison "You're adorable" she says, leaning in for another kiss

  
Allison flipped the knife aimlessly in her hand as she contemplated which weapons she was comfortable with packing away, she looked over to Lydia who currently had the majority of the contents of the closet laid out on the bed, going through all of their clothes  
"Lyds?"  
Lydia made a vague sound of acknowledgement  
"Did you work out how these weapons work?" Allison pushed her magic through, letting the blade light up in flames  
Lydia turned in her spot, holding a dress in each hand  
"I can't assume his method for the complete process, but I t _hink_ he forges the blade with the space for veins, fills them with the quartz- not like one singular crystal, but rather thousands of tiny ones, like grains of sand and seals them in when the blade in completely forged"  
"Sounds complicated"  
"I think it's genius" Lydia held up the white dress "Wear this tomorrow"  
"Okay" Allison laughed, she set the blade down, kept it separate from the rest of her weapons "So theoretically could we be able to make weapons like this?"  
Lydia hesitated for a long while, moving to hang the dress up in the closet "Theoretically, yes. In reality.... Maybe, but Alli, sweetheart I love you but for someone who's a super badass huntress, you're incredibly clumsy and you've already had so many close calls with your magic"  
"Name one!"  
Lydia raised an eyebrow and knelt down in front of Allison "Holding a _metal_ dagger in your hand as you try to shoot lightning"  
"I miss that burn sometimes..." Allison sighed, it had looked really cool "But okay, you have a good point"  
"Why do you want to try?"  
"It just crossed my mind" Allison shrugged, she pushed the box to her right slightly "Those are almost all of my weapons"  
"Not including the ones I know you've hidden around town?" Lydia smirked  
"I have no idea what you're talking about"  
"Sure you don't" Lydia rested her hands on Allison's knees to kiss her again "Help me put those clothes in boxes and we're done for the night"  
"When are we going to move into Derek’s?"  
"Realistically we should wait for the weekend"  
"Realistically" Allison repeated "But we're anything other than realistic"  
"That's one way to put it" Lydia got to her feet, pulling Allison up with her "Seriously though, when can we move in?"  
"We'll get the pack to help us move everything in"  
"I love that we just use them for things like this" Allison grins, packing up clothes into the emptiest box  
"Of course"  
"I'm going to miss it here"  
"You're going to love it there"  
"As long as you're with me, I’d be fine with sleeping on the streets"  
"Dork"  
"I know" Allison leans over for another kiss "But I mean it"  
"I know you do" Lydia smiles against Allison's lips

 

* * *

 

Allison let out a long breath and pushed a hand through her hair, staring at the bare room, now that it was empty, the room seemed smaller than she remembered, Allison sniffed and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand  
"It's going to be quiet without you two" Melissa appeared at the side of her  
"Are you trying to make me cry?" Allison asked with a watery laugh  
"Sorry" Melissa smirked "Seriously though, it's been great having you both here, even if I didn't exactly sign on for Lydia"  
"Sorry about that, we just...Don't like to be apart, it hurts"  
"You're such a romantic"  
"No seriously, it actually hurts us, like it makes our chests ache when we're too far apart"  
"Oh" Melissa's face fell "Soulmate thing?"  
"Yeah" Allison laughed "We can be apart, of course we can-"  
"You just don't like to be"  
"Yeah" Allison ducked her head and laughed. Melissa wrapped an arm around Allison and pulled her in for a hug  
"You better come around, I need my girls around me"  
Allison did cry at that, turning her head to wipe at the tears, she felt Melissa's arm drop from her and another pair of arms loop around her waist and pull her close, Lydia's perfume washing over her  
"You good?" Lydia asked quietly and Allison knows Lydia has pushed up onto her tip toes to be able to rest her chin on Allison's shoulder  
"I may have made her cry" Melissa chuckled awkwardly  
"I'm fine" Allison replied, she turned her head towards Melissa "We'll have girls nights right?"  
"I need somebody to help pick out my outfits for my dates" Melissa laughed  
"Well, Lydia is the best for that" Allison placed her hands over Lydia's arms  
"I'm going to miss this place too" Lydia mumbled into Allison's shoulder  
"Jesus Christ!" Erica yelled from somewhere downstairs "You're moving like ten minutes away"  
"Reyes! Don't you dare ruin this beautiful moment!" Lydia yelled back, Allison and Melissa shared a look and laughed, Melissa pulled both into a hug  
"You're both welcome back whenever you want okay?"  
"You have to come over when we've moved in properly, the sheriff too, we'll cook" Allison grinned  
"I'll cook, or Derek. Not Allison"  
"Rude"  
"It's true"  
"Still rude"  
"I'm going to miss this" Melissa laughed

 

"Wait wait!" Allison grabbed Lydia's hand, stilling her before she could walk into the house, silently, Allison took the bag from Lydia's hand and threw it, along with her own bag, into the house, Lydia opened her mouth to protest but broke off when Allison lifted her up into her arms, bridal style and carried her over the threshold  
"Was that necessary?" Lydia asked, hooking her arm around Allison's neck  
"Well, I read that it was tradition to carry the person you love over the threshold of a new house"  
"Okay, I expected that you dork" Lydia kissed her quickly "But I was talking about the bags"  
Allison looked at the two bags near their feet "Oh"  
"Yeah"  
"Was there anything breakable in them?"  
"Maybe"  
"Oh... Oops?" Allison smiled sheepishly  
"You dork"  
"My bad"  
"Are guys going to help us move _your_ stuff into the house?" Isaac asked as he lugged in two boxes  
"But you're doing so well" Allison smirked  
"Sweetie" Lydia patted her shoulder "You can put me down now"  
Allison hummed thoughtfully "I have a better idea" she grinned, turning and moving up the stairs as she walked along the hallway "Oh... Lyds?"  
Lydia sighed though she smiled nonetheless "Third door on the right"  
"Thank you" Allison walked to said door and nudged it open with her foot "Holy fuck"  
“Do you like it?” Lydia asked  
“Lavender blossom 2 is a very nice colour” Allison murmured as she walked them both into the room, taking in the sheer amount of space they had, the framed photographs of them both together covering the sideboard, she set Lydia down on the bed and made quick work of crawling after her, caging Lydia in and kissing her   
“NO! No, no” Erica strode across the room, grabbing Allison's arm and pulling the two of them apart “I did not give up my Saturday to help you two and Stilinski move in just so you guys could christen your room”   
“Rude” Allison muttered  
“But right” Lydia smirked, crawling across the bed to kiss her sweetly “We'll have _plenty_ of time to pick this up later  
“I'm holding you to that” Allison grinned  
“Oh sweetie, you can hold me against anything”

  
“STILES?” Allison called, frowning deeply. She was so lost, seriously, Lydia should have handed out maps or at least given her a tour first, she had been given an easy job, get Stiles and bring him back to the living room so he can help unpack _his_ stuff.  
Allison knew he was near, could sense him nearby  
“Allison?” a hesitant voice called  
Allison paused, looking around the hallway, otherwise empty save for a bookcase nearby  
“....Stiles?” Allison said again  
“Allison!”  
Stiles?!”  
“ALLISON!!”  
“WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU STILES?!” Allison yelled  
“... Behind the bookcase”  
Allison frowned “What?”  
“Your girlfriend is an evil genius Allison” Stiles sighed, Allison approached the book case  
“Explain”  
“It's a secret room Allison, I can't find the button to get out”  
“Which book do I pull?”  
“It's the book by Plato” Stiles replies, Allison hears a thud against the wood. Scanning the shelf she sees _'Timaeus and Critas'_ followed by the philosophers name, pulling it from the shelf Allison hears a mechanism click into place and the bookcase moves slightly, with the book still in her hand, Allison steps back as it opens to reveal a large empty room, Stiles leaps out a moment later and tackles her into a hug  
“I thought I was going to be stuck there forever”  
“Why did Lydia have hidden rooms installed?”  
“It's totally fucking awesome when you get past the terror of not being able to get out of the room though” Stiles grinned, helping Allison push the bookcase back into place “We should totally claim it as our own”  
“How do you mean?” Allison asked, setting the book in place  
“It could be _our_ secret hideout!” Stiles clapped his hands together “Like... LIKE THE BATCAVE, but better because it's us”  
Allison nodded slowly “Like a secret headquarters for our pranks”  
“Dynamic Duo gets a Batcave”  
“WITH BEANBAG CHAIRS” Allison grinned  
“YEAH!”  
“Oh also, Lydia sent me to find you because and I quote 'if he wants to live here he needs to pull his own weight otherwise I’m going to throw this box into the fire'”  
“Which box...”  
“The one labelled DC”  
“MY COMICS” Stiles screeched

  
“Where is everyone?” Allison asked, carrying the last of the boxes into the living room, Derek and Lydia looked up from the laptop they were huddled around  
“Exploring” Lydia waved a hand just as Derek said “Lost”  
“They aren't lost Hale” Lydia glared  
“Lydia, I can _hear_ them yelling”  
“You should have given us a tour or something first” Allison grinned, setting the boxes down and leaning over to kiss Lydia  
Lydia hummed “Is that all of the boxes?” She asked, kissing Allison again  
“Yeah, we just have to actually... Unpack them all now” She glanced at the laptop “What're you doing?”  
“Remember that list of contacts Willow and Kennedy gave us back in London? Well, we're trying to organise a Skype conference, try and get them to join the network”  
“If they all say yes, we'll have contacts in half a dozen other states” Derek added  
“That's incredible” Allison grinned  
“And extremely beneficial to the pack and the Network” Lydia pulled Allison closer against her  
“Speaking of pack” Allison murmured “Should we try to find them? I kinda wanna order dinner”

  
“So what's the system for this place?” Erica asked through a mouthful of pad Thai “Like, do we all get keys or...?”  
“Out of fear on walking in on something we don't want to see....” Isaac paused to glare at Allison and Lydia In turn “I suggest we just knock”  
“You make it sound like we're going to have sex all over the house” Allison frowned, “You're not going to walk In on us fucking on the couch”  
“Again” Stiles muttered  
“Aga- STILES”  
“You had sex on the couch again?!” Scott made a horrified face at Allison “WHEN?!”  
“Her birthday” Lydia chimed in  
“Lyds...”  
“What?” Lydia asked innocently “And lets be honest, it's inevitable that we're going to have sex in various places of this house”  
“Why does every dinner conversation we have turn to you guys having sex?” Danny sighed  
“We can talk about other people having sex if you want?” Erica grinned, she turned to Stiles and Derek “So, who's on top?”  
“NO! No more words! Nope, no more” Stiles shook his head violently “Can't we talk about something happy like unicorns and bunnies?”  
“Fuck. That.” Erica growled  
“Yeah” Scott agreed “And with our luck, Unicorns aren't as fun and loving as we hope”  
“Their horns probably have some kind of fucking venom on them and they feed off of the tears of children” Stiles muttered  
“Okay how about we try talking about school?” Danny suggested  
“Because school is shit” Boyd replied  
“Well yeah, but we have to graduate this year remember”  
“Ah yes, Responsibilities and growing up, definitely what you want to talk about” Allison smirked  
“He has a point though” Lydia hooked a leg around one of Allison's “Four of us just moved in together and we have to start applying to colleges”  
“And then jobs” Isaac frowned  
“And then all that other stuff like marriage and kids and-”  
“Okay” Danny held a hand up “We'll talk about Allison and Lydia having sex” he groaned “I'm not ready for all this future talk”  
  
  
“This bed is incredible” Allison rolled over onto her side, bumping her forehead against Lydia's “Like, holy shit it feels like I just had sex on a cloud”  
“Impossible, if we had sex on a cloud we would fall through to our deaths because clouds are made of ice crystals or tiny droplets of water and have no solid form”  
Allison hums and pulls Lydia closer against her “I love it when you talk science to me” she feels Lydia's arms wrap around her waist and her lips against her chest  
“You do realise we have to actually unpack tomorrow right?” Lydia asked  
“But that's tomorrow and we just had sex on what I'm going to assume a cloud would feel like if it didn't do all that sciencey stuff”

 

* * *

 

  
Allison stopped listening to the teacher in favour of watching Lydia muttering curses at her calculator and hitting it against the edge of the desk, she shared a look with Erica in the seat near them and shrugged when the blonde raised an eyebrow at Lydia  
“Lydia! What are you doing?” The teacher called, Lydia froze   
“Trying to fix my calculator” She replied with a shrug  
“Wow Lydia” Stiles turned in his seat to face her “That poor calculator. How would _you_ like it if someone banged you against a desk?”  
Lydia raised a eyebrow as the words seemed to register to the boy as the rest of the class begin to giggle quietly “Well Stiles” Lydia shifts her gaze to pointedly stare at Allison who blushes deeply “I honestly wouldn't mind” She smirks as Allison's eyes widen “But maybe with less of an audience”  
“'Maybe'” Allison repeated “Oh my god, ground, swallow me whole” she mumbled   
“Lydia... Just borrow someone else’s calculator” the teacher muttered before turning back to the board  
“Desk sex” Lydia mutters, smiling over at Allison before writing something down   
“Lydia what are you- OH MY GOD!” Allison exclaimed, she flashes an apologetic look at the teacher “Is that what I think it is?” she hissed   
“If what you're thinking is a list of places we need to have sex, then yes. Yes it is” Lydia folded the page back up and slipped in into the pocket of her dress  
“Desk sex though?”  
“It could be very enjoyable”  
“I'm not doubting that! But you couldn't have mentioned it back when we were actually In here during the night?”  
“Where's the fun in that?” Lydia smirked  
Before Allison could form her response, something was placed on their desk  
“Okay class, bunsen burners on, get to work”  
Allison leant down so she was eye level with the desk  
“Oh, steel wool” Lydia poked at the object  
"Steel wool?" She muttered  
"Yep" Lydia leant down beside her "It's composed of fine strands of steel and when initiated by a flame or the heat from an electrical current will rapidly react with the oxygen in the air to form rust like other forms of combustion it's extremely exothermic and releases lots of heat and sparks, more airflow just makes the steel burn faster”  
"I love it when you talk science” Allison grinned “But what does that mean?" Allison asked  
"Meaning," Lydia sighed "that all it needs is a spark"  
Allison sat up and looked around the room to where the rest of the class were engrossed in using their Bunsen burners to ignite their wool. She grinned at Lydia and pointed her fingers at the wool in a gun shape  
"Bang" she mimicked firing her finger and let a spark of magic flow freely, lighting up the wool  
"Show off" Lydia rolled her eyes  
"Come on, that was awesome" Allison protested  
"It was" Lydia agreed "but you're still a show-off" she laughed, nudging Allison, she faltered when she saw Allison staring at the burnt out wool "oh no, what are you thinking?"  
"Danny! " Allison called instead, "Can you buy steel wool on Amazon?" She asked when he turned around  
"Dude you can buy anything on Amazon"  
"Allison what is it?" Lydia asked  
"I have an idea, can we borrow some of this stuff?"

"I'm not sure I like this idea" Stiles muttered, watching as Allison was adjusting something on her arrow  
"Please, what's the worse that could happen?" Allison asked, holding her hand out for the object in Lydia's hand  
"Fire, explosions...." Stiles paused as Allison wraps the steel wool around the arrow shaft "I die, you die, any variation of one of us dying really...." He shrugged  
"You know," Allison looked up to him with a grin "I'm pretty sure I said the exact same thing to you a few months ago"  
"And how did that turn out?" Stiles folded his arms "you set fire to a tree!"  
"BECAUSE I DIDNT KNOW HOW TO CONTROL MY MAGIC AND DEREK MADE ME THINK ABOUT LYDIA NAKED!!" Allison replied  
"I'm sorry what?" Lydia interrupted "That's why you set fire to the tree?"  
Allison shrugged and stood up, notching her arrow into place "I thought you knew?"  
"Apparently not" Lydia replied "Any plans for if this goes wrong?"  
"Uhh....." Allison hesitated and glanced around the clearing "hope it doesn't?"  
Lydia sighed "fine, that'll do" she nodded at the bow, "let's get this over with"  
"What's the rush Lyds?" Allison turned and winked  
"Well, you see, my girlfriend decided to wear this really cute dress that really showed off her figure and honestly I just want to go home so I can get her out of it" Lydia replied, glancing down at her nails and generally looking bored with the entire situation, Allison let out a quiet whine and almost let her arrow loose  
"Lydiaaaa" she pouted  
"What?" Lydia asked innocently  
"Um, ladies?" Stiles muttered "some of us have really hot werewolf boyfriends to find"  
"Right" Allison pushed away the thoughts of Lydia tearing off her dress and raised her bow drawing the arrow back and holding it in place with her finger, she took aim and as she removed her finger she let a spark jump between her and the steel wool, waiting until the wool began to light up, she ignored the slight twinge still present in her right hand and let the arrow loose, watching as it sailed through the air, embers from the wool spraying across the tail of the arrow and got it's mark in the target, lighting the target up in flames. Allison lowered her bow and grinned, they didn't speak until the target stopped burning  
"Okay, that was pretty cool" Stiles laughed after a few minutes  
"We should order some on Amazon" Lydia added  
"It's certainly a good starting point" Allison nodded “I can't believe you let me do it”  
“Well, steel wool is less volatile than magic Allison, besides, I was here to watch it happen, make you _somebody_ doesn't act as a bad influence” Lydia glared at Stiles  
“I am not a bad influence!”  
“Dynamic Duo”  
“That is a cool nickname!”  
“And how did Erica react to the picture of the bunny rabbit you taped to the inside of her locker?” Lydia planted her hands on her hips  
“She may have tried to kill us” Allison muttered as she finished packing her stuff away  
“Allison, sweetie, you nearly broke your leg running away”  
“Technicality” Allison waved her hand and turned to Lydia "are we heading back then?" She asked hopefully, not missing the way Lydia's smile turned predatory in an instant  
"Definitely" Lydia nodded, she turned to Stiles "do you need a ride home?"  
"Don't mind me ladies, I have a sexy alpha to find" stiles winked, that was all Allison needed, she grabbed Lydia's hand and they headed away from the clearing, not missing the "have fun" Stiles called after them

 

* * *

 

“Having a gym in here was the greatest decision ever” Stiles grinned at Allison over his shoulder  
“Shame it only took us what? A week to find it?” Allison replied  
“Honestly, when Lydia created the blueprints for this place she didn't take into account how easy it is to get lost”  
Allison jumped and grabbed onto the pull up bar “It does make hide and seek so much more fun”  
“Yeah but after last time I’m just glad we decided to hide food everywhere”  
Allison laughed “Only in Beacon Hills will you find a packet of Oreo's hidden with a crossbow”  
“Sometimes people get hungry when defending the world Allison” Stiles huffs, hopping off of the treadmill and moving over to the weights  
Allison grins but says nothing as she continues her work out, Stiles glances over to her every few reps  
“When will my abs be up to your level?”  
“Never” Allison grits out “These babies took a long time to get dude, besides, your muscles are coming on”  
“Not fast enough!”  
“It takes time Stiles, I studied gymnastics for years before we met, remember?” as if to prove a point, Allison adjusts herself so her feet are hooked over the bar “I've got an eleven year head start”  
“No fair” Stiles sighed, watching Allison lift herself, the sound of heels moving down the stairs broke him from his focus as he set the weights down and surely enough, Lydia rounds the corner a moment later, Stiles' breath catches in his throat as Allison very nearly falls on her head upon seeing her girlfriend, only just managing to fix herself  
“Having fun?” Lydia raised an eyebrow at her upside down girlfriend  
“Yeah” Allison grinned “Just you know, hanging around” she held her hands out for Lydia, the younger girl allowing herself to be reeled in  
“That was terrible” Lydia shook her head  
“Don't listen to her Alli, that was brilliant”  
“Lydia?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Have you ever seen Spider man?” Allison looped her arms around Lydia's neck  
“The Andrew Garfield one or the Toby Maguire ones?”  
“The latter, we watched the good one together” Allison pulled Lydia closer to her  
“I think I know what you're getting at” Lydia smirked, closing the distance between them and kissing Allison  
Stiles rolls his eyes and begins to turn around when a surprised yelp followed quickly by a crash froze him  
“What? Can't handle tongue with upside down kisses?” Lydia asked, watching as Allison tried to untangle herself  
“Tongue was fine, the teeth however, was a shock” Allison pushed herself up, arching her back with a frown  
“You okay?” Lydia pressed her hand against Allison's back “Okay that's sweaty”  
“I've been working out for like two hours Lyds, what did you expect?” Allison asked with a smirk  
“What brings you down here anyway?” Stiles asked  
“A package came for you” Lydia turns back to Allison “Also me and Derek are doing the grocery run”  
“You still won't let us come with?” Allison pouted  
“Sweetie, it's not us who won't let you two come along. It's the _store_.”  
“Still can't believe they banned us” Stiles muttered  
“You two did decide to recreate that vine and have a gallon joust”  
“It seemed like a great idea at the time” Allison pointed out  
“It still does seem like a good idea”  
“And then Allison, you got yourself thrown into a display of cans”  
“Slight misjudgement on my behalf” Allison nodded  
“And then you both got into an argument with the manager because you were in that little spaceship ride outside”  
“We were waiting for you and Derek-”  
“Thanks for helping us by the way”  
“Okay, that is the best store in town, if me and Derek came to help we'd all be banned”  
“It's a good thing I love you” Allison murmured, leaning in to kiss Lydia  
“Damn right you do” Lydia grinned “Nice work on the abs by the way” She hummed appreciatively, trailing a finger along Allison's stomach “Keep up the good work”  
“Whatever you say” Allison grins  
“Okay, we'll be back in like an hour” Lydia holds up a finger “ _Don't_ get into trouble”  
“We won't” Stiles rolled his eyes “I'm gonna say bye to Derek”  
“I mean it, don't set fire to the house. I saw what happened to your sim”  
“We won't” Allison crowds into Lydia's space “You should go before I get you out of this dress”  
Lydia hummed “I _could_ give you a much better workout right now”  
“NO” Derek yelled from upstairs “No you won't, we need groceries Lydia!”  
“Sourwolf” Allison muttered  
“Later?”  
“I'll be waiting”  
  
Stiles threw the package at Allison as she emerged from the gym, towel slung around her neck, Allison caught it easily  
“What's in it?” Stiles asked as she threw herself down onto the sofa  
“A lot of things” Allison tore the package open “Okay, so you know how Hawk-eye has all those different types of arrows?”  
“Yeah?”  
Allison set down a bag full of crystals “Well, I’m going to try and make magical ones”  
“Explain”  
“Okay basically, magic goes in crystal, fix crystal into arrow head, fire arrow, magical arrow head explodes”  
“Well that sounds great”  
“Thank y-”  
“In theory”  
“It's for science Stiles!”  
Stiles frowned “Lydia will probably kill us if we get hurt. And by us I mean you”  
“That is a very strong possibility, but Stiles, if I can work out how to use crystals as a projectile, well, the possibilities are endless, especially as my powers grow”  
“But Lydia will kill us, then bring us back-”  
“Just to kill us again,” Allison waved a hand “Yeah, I know”

 

 

* * *

  
  
  
Allison woke up with her face buried in Lydia's curls, smiling, she pulled herself away and crept out of the room and down to the kitchen to make breakfast, Allison started brewing the coffee while she set about finding the pancake mix  
"Morning" she heard Stiles yawn  
"Morning" Allison replied, turning to greet the boy but stopping short, Stiles froze, his mouth still open from his yawn and a hand buried in his hair, Allison looked at Stiles' pyjamas, dark blue boxer shorts decorated with tiny red and silver shields and a dark blue vest (that showed off his growing biceps, Allison noted with a proud smile) which had a larger shield in the centre. Allison looked down at her own captain America pyjamas, they looked back at each other and laughed,  
"Lydia?" Stiles nodded at the pyjamas  
"Lydia" she confirmed, "Derek?" She asked  
"Of course" he laughed, holding out his hand for a fist bump, which she meet with her own "you making breakfast?"  
"Pancakes in bed" Allison replied "wanna share? We can make extra so you can take some for you and Derek"  
"Sounds like a plan" Stiles hummed, moving past her to grab the pancake mix from out of nowhere  
They moved easily around each other, making breakfast for their passenger's who lay asleep in bed above them. Stiles took to making the pancakes while Allison set about making the coffee and finding the plates before rummaging through the fridge and pulling out a box of strawberries and a can of whipped cream  
Once the pancakes were split up between the two plates Allison decorates them with the strawberries and cream. Once she's satisfied with the job she sets the cream down and steps back to admire her handiwork, her gaze falls to the can of cream and feels herself blushing, she thinks about taking the cream upstairs, using it to decorate Lydia's body and licking it off, Allison bites down on her lip, she glances over to Stiles who seems to be staring at the cream with a similar amount of intensity, the blush staining his cheeks tells Allison that he's having a similar train of thought. Allison glances at the strawberries and forces herself to not think impure thoughts about the fruit, her gaze falls on the cream again. That however, was definitely coming upstairs with her. She's looked up to Stiles and their eyes met briefly and back down to the cream, when their eyes met again they were both determined, they launched themselves at the cream, both gripping onto it for dear life  
"Dammit Allison let go"  
"No way!"  
"I want to lick it off of his abs" stilts protested  
"Whipped cream kisses Stiles!"  
"You guys have more sex than we do!"  
"Bull shit!" Allison replied "we all have sex, lots of it, but there is no way we have more than you guys!" Allison yelped as their hands gripped onto the trigger of the cream, spraying it all over the pair of them and all over the kitchen counters  
A cough broke them apart, they both span to see Lydia and Derek, stood shoulder to shoulder, arms folded across their chests looking at the pair in both amusement and exhaustion  
Allison looked to Lydia who had Allison's oversized flannel shirt (which she had stolen from Stiles at the start of summer) Allison shamelessly admired Lydia's legs, only forcing her eyes back up to her face when Lydia pointedly cleared her throat  
"Matching pyjamas" Derek muttered, looking between the pair  
"What are you doing?" Lydia asked with a smirk  
"We made breakfast" Stiles muttered, clearly distracted by a very shirtless Derek  
"And the whipped cream fight?" Lydia gestured to the pair, Allison was suddenly aware that her arms and chest where covered in cream. Allison blushed and looked over to stiles who was blushing. Allison watched as Lydia's smile turned dirty as realisation seemed to wash over her  
“Total accident” Allison muttered as Lydia got closer  
“Yeah?” Lydia trailed a finger along Allison's collarbone, collecting some of the cream before sucking it into her mouth   
“Oh good god”   
“We're leaving” Stiles said from somewhere around them  
“I made pancakes Lyds” Allison gestured vaguely to the plate   
“Good, but first I need to get you cleaned up” Lydia grinned, eyes sparkling mischievously   
Allison nodded furiously “Okay”

 

Sundays have been Lydia's favourite day for quite a while now, moving into the Hale house has only served to cement that love  
Days where there's no Allison getting up ridiculously early to hit the gym with Stiles or Derek or drag one of them out for a run, mornings where Lydia can wake up wrapped up in Allison, roll them over and indulge in ridiculously slow morning sex or one of them would surprise the other with breakfast in bed (often Lydia, Allison's best experience with breakfast would be a bowl of lucky charms- endearing and romantic in it's own right)  
Allison always managed to surprised her though, pancakes in bed and a girlfriend covered in whipped cream hadn't been what Lydia had expected to find when she woke up In an empty bed and stumbled into an equally confused Derek in the hallway  
Lydia loved that they would spend most of the morning lying In bed together, taking the time to just be  
Around lunch time they'd drag themselves from bed and head down to where Derek would already be making lunch, Stiles sat on the counter eating candy and watching his very shirtless boyfriend move around the kitchen and Allison would go to join him, looking strikingly similar sat side by side, sharing a bag of gummy bears (even more so with their matching pyjamas) Lydia would help Derek and regularly catch Allison staring at her legs as she moved around the kitchen, the way that the flannel Lydia had stolen from Allison (who had stolen it from Stiles who had stolen it from Derek) cut off halfway down her thighs   
They'd sit down together and there would be no talk of supernatural beasties, no talk of magic, no talk of homework (not since Lydia had introduced them both to her study methods, now they had the second and third best grades of the year- thank you very much)   
Derek and Lydia would always read, her back to the arm of the sofa with her legs resting on the alphas lap while Allison and Stiles played video games on the floor, Allison always sat close enough to Lydia to allow her to get a hand into dark curls, just a sharing of contact  
The only time they ever really argued was when it came to choosing a movie to watch afterwards, Derek would have the remote pointed at the screen as they all bickered over what to watch  
“Lyds, we're not watching a depressing gay film, I don't _want_ to cry”  
“We're not watching the Avengers again, no, fuck that”  
“But it's a _classic_ ”  
“It's like a year old!”   
“IT IS A WORK OF ART LYDIA”  
“Tangled?” Allison would suggest  
“I thought you didn't want to cry?”  
“That would be happy tears!”   
It was the same every week, Derek would act as the mediator and just put the first thing he sees on “Does it really matter? We all just end up falling asleep”  
And he was always right, how four people managed to curl up together and fall asleep together, Lydia would never really understand, but she wouldn't change it for the world, Derek was like the ultimate big spoon, keeping them all pressed into the sofa like the protective alpha he was, Stiles curled around Allison and Allison clinging to Lydia like she was the only thing that matters in the world  
That's why she's pissed to be woken by a knock on the door today, it's their day off god dammit  
Lydia is briefly confused by why they're all on the floor, Allison half lying on top of Derek with her head resting against Lydia's chest, arms wrapped around her waist, Lydia _thinks_ Stiles is lying along her legs, the little mermaid playing in the background as the door knocks again, the other three members of the impromptu puppy pile completely oblivious to the entire situation, it takes a lot of manoeuvring, but Lydia is able to pull herself from the pile and pad over to the door, getting a hand caught in sleep mussed hair  
She pulls the door open to reveal Danny, Erica and Boyd   
“I hope this is important, it's _Sunday_ ” Lydia yawned “I mean, you could've at least called first”  
“It's like four in the afternoon, why aren't you dressed?” Danny asked  
“It's Sunday”  
“Right” Danny nods, frowning slightly “Can we come in?”  
“Sure, yeah” Lydia looks over her shoulder and sees Allison and the others stirring “Alli, Stiles, go put on some pants, Danny, Boyd and Erica are here” She turns back to the blonde, distinctly hearing Allison and Stiles grumbling  
“Did we interrupt and orgy or something?” Erica asked with a smirk  
“Please,” Stiles appears at Lydia's side, “that's only on Tuesdays and Friday's”  
“Pants, Stilinski, now” Lydia slaps the boy on the arm  
“Fine, fine” Stiles pushes her away and turns “Come on Der, if we have to wear pants you need a shirt”  
“What? Why?”  
“In the name of equality or something”  
“You said it was important?” Lydia prompted, stepping to the side to allow them in  
“Aren't you going to put pants on or something?” Boyd gestured vaguely to Lydia  
“Yeah Lyds” Allison's arms snaked around her waist “In the name of equality”   
“Ugh, fine” Lydia rolled her eyes “Go sit down, we'll be down in a minute”

  
“Okay, so this better be damn important because Sundays are lazy days” Stiles set down a tray filled with mugs of coffee  
Allison hummed her agreement, still sleepy eyed, head tucked against Lydia's waist  
“Oh it is” Danny replied and it's only now Lydia is noticing the line of tension in his brow  
“What happened?”  
“Okay” Danny pulled his laptop from his back “So I've been digging through our hunter buddies laptops, honestly, they've been ridiculously easy to hack into, some of them have encrypted their emails but that wasn't a problem” Danny explains as he types away “The problem is what they're talking about in the messages”  
Allison straightens up at this, Lydia watches her slip into professional mode seamlessly  
“Are we in danger?”  
“Not from the hunters, we come up occasionally, namely you” Danny glances up to meet Allison's eye “Argent turned pack member, it got people talking, but no, there have been reports of strange activity in Michigan and Minnesota, what's causing it, they don't know, but-”  
“The Wendigos” Allison cuts him off  
“Yeah” Danny nodded “More sightings, weird behaviour” he types for a few more moments “I figured you'd want to know about it”  
“You figured right” Allison nodded “I knew there was something going on”  
Lydia stared at her girlfriend for a moment before looking over to Derek “Wasn't one of the contacts on Willow's list stationed in Michigan?”  
“Yeah” he nods, looking over to Allison “The meeting is on Friday, we'll see what we can find out from him, get him to investigate”  
“Good,” she looks to Boyd and Erica “I'm still not convinced that the Wendigo hanging around here is gone yet”  
“We'll organise more searches, let Scott and Isaac know”  
“Me and Allison will hit the books” Stiles says “Maybe there's a locator spell we can try?”  
“Maybe” Allison nodded “But I’m not sure I’m ready for something like that yet”  
“Please, you can handle it” Stiles waves a hand dismissively  
“He's right sweetie” Lydia nuzzles into Allison's neck “Your powers are growing so much, you'll be able to handle it”  
“You think so?” Allison asked, leaning into the touch  
“Of course, and we can always organise a call with Willow or Anu and Rosemary if you're concerned”  
“Okay” Allison nodded “Okay, Danny?”  
“Yeah?”  
“If you're in the hunters emails and database, does that mean you can track down other hunters? Like following the emails?”  
“I'm already on it, with the program I loaded into the Sheriffs computer it's a lot faster now, you should be getting updates on your phone soon, I’m building a database of my own of everything about them, some of them keep electronic copies of everything as well, so we've got an advantage”  
“They can't trace it back to you can they?” Lydia frowned  
“Please” Danny scoffed, “It's going to take one hell of a hacker to backtrack my hacks, I have proxies set up, it's practically impossible to pick out my IP address”  
Stiles nodded “So that made little sense, so I’m assuming that you're good”  
“Yeah Stilinski, I’m good”  
“So why are you two here?” Derek asked, gesturing to Boyd and Erica  
“Oh, we were copying Danny's homework for class tomorrow when he made his little discovery so we figured we'd tag along for the ride”  
“Right, well, you'll tell Scot and Isaac for us?”  
“You got it Argent”  
  
  
“You're worried” Lydia says as she lays out her outfit for the next day  
“Yeah” Allison replies, Lydia turns to take in Allison's stiff posture “My magic is buzzing”  
“It's picking up on your worry”  
“Which is only getting worse because my magic is worried”  
Lydia walks over to the bed, climbing onto it and taking Allison's face in her hands   
“I know, but our options are limited right now, the best we can do is wait for the meeting with the contacts on Friday and see what they know. Danny is going to keep a close eye on the hunter's emails and the pack have increased patrolling, all we can do is keep on guard and make sure nobody else gets hurt”  
Allison nodded, her hands moving to tangle in Lydia's hair and Lydia could feel the hum of the magic moving under Allison's skin  
Sometimes Lydia wonders how Allison copes with it, the constant hum  
But she knows that it's rarely this bad, only when Allison starts to worry, it's been a while since Lydia's felt it  
“It's going to be okay Alli” Lydia guided Allison forward to brush their lips together “It's only a Wendigo”  
Allison shook her head “It feels like more than that Lyds”  
“What do you mean?”  
Allison pursed her lips for a moment, “It feels like intermission is over” she whispered “Wendigo's in California? What's next? I don't know, how do we prepare for it?”  
“I don't know Allison” Lydia pressed their foreheads together “But we're going to get through it okay? I told you before, whatever comes our way, we'll fight it, side by side. You and me”  
Allison laughed, moving her hands down Lydia's neck “You and me” she leans in to kiss Lydia “Whatever happens, I'm going to protect you”  
“I know you will-”  
“I mean it Lyds, I don't want to think about what would happen if you got hurt, you are _everything_ to me. Because of you Lydia, you give me my courage, you pull me through that darkness I feel sometimes, It's like I’ve been running all this time and then I found you and I’m never going to let you go and it doesn't matter how scared I am I’m never going to let anything touch you-"  
"Lionhearted"  
Allison blinked"What?"  
"That's the perfect word for you Allison,” Lydia pushed at Allison's shoulders, guiding the girl down against the bed “lionhearted, extraordinarily courageous. There isn't anybody like you in the entire universe, you walked through the darkness and came through the other side-”  
“Because of _you_ ” Allison pulled Lydia against her, kissing her for several moments before breaking away for a gasp of air “You are the reason I came back, you're my light Lydia”  
Lydia trailed her thumb along Allison's cheek "My lionhearted girl"  
"My light"

 

* * *

 **  
  
**“Hey Stiles” Allison yawns into her fist as she pulls a box of lucky charms from the cupboard “Is your boyfriend missing because I can't find Lydia”  
Stiles doesn't look up from his own cereal as he slides the milk over “Yeah, pack update with Dad, wanted to fill him in on what Danny showed us on Sunday”  
Allison stared at the wall opposite the two of them for a few moments, chewing her cereal slowly “So what? Derek's going to drop Lydia off at school?”  
“That's the plan, how did you not know this? Like, didn't you feel Lydia get up?”  
“I'm worn out Stiles” Allison shrugged, she glances at him and sees him staring at the newest bruises covering her neck “Lydia didn't set out an outfit for me today”  
“So?”  
“So I can choose what I want to wear!”  
Stiles raised an eyebrow “She seriously makes you wear what she chooses?”  
“Well she doesn't make me, I just kinda go with it, she always chooses cute outfits”  
“Duh” Stiles lifts his bowl to drain the rest of the milk “It's Lydia Martin. So what are you gonna wear?”  
“Shit” Allison frowned “I have no idea”  
  
  
Lydia was just closing her locker when a pair of hands closed over her eyes and a warm pair of lips pressed against the spot under her ear  
“Hey you”  
Lydia smiled and turned to loop her arms around Allison's neck “Hey- holy shit”  
Allison raised an eyebrow at her “What?” She asked innocently  
Lydia took a step back to admire Allison, dark jeans, combat boots, red button up flannel shirt (probably Stiles', she doesn't remember seeing it in Allison's closet) and a grey beanie  
Lydia didn't realise just how well this girl could wear a beanie  
Allison merely smirked, stepping in to crowd Lydia against the lockers and kissing her deeply, Lydia is vaguely aware of a few cat calls but can't bring herself to respond, instead, she hooks her fingers through the belt loops of Allison's jeans and pulls her closer against her  
“So you like the outfit?” Allison whispers into her ear as she kisses along Lydia's jaw  
“Sweetie if you can pull off a beanie, you can pull off my clothes”  
“I'll try to keep that in mind-”  
“Ladies,” Stiles clears his throat behind them “No sex in the hallway please”  
Lydia keeps one of her fingers in the belt loops of Allison's jeans “This wouldn't happen to be your shirt would it?”  
“Not any more, Allison has liberated it”  
“It's an incredibly comfortable shirt” Allison nodded  
Lydia leant in close “Is there anything underneath it?”  
“Wouldn't you like to know” Allison winked  
“ _Ladies_ ” Stiles tries again  
“I don't think you have much hope Stilinski, even I have to admit how hot Argent looks in a beanie”  
“I didn't even realise these things were such a turn on” Allison mumbled, reaching up to adjust the hat  
“Oh sweetie, it takes a special kind of person to pull off a beanie”  
“Anyway... Class?” Stiles suggested “We have it, in like five minutes?”  
“Fine. Fine.” Lydia rolled her eyes, tangling her hand with Allison's and following them down the hallway “It'll be a good exercise in control”  
“Or....” Allison froze, inadvertently yanking Lydia back  
“Or what?”  
Allison flashed her a mischievous smile “Remember how you wanted to try desk sex?”  
“Always”  
“Well” Allison pulled her along a few paces “I found us a desk”  
Lydia stared at the room in question, back up at Allison and at the room again “Allison... That's the principles office”  
“Yes.” Allison nodded “Yes it is”  
“You want to have sex on his desk?”  
“You don't?” Allison smirked and okay, game on. Grinning, Lydia glances along the hallway before pushing Allison into the room and locking the door behind her and pulling the blind down over the glass, she guides Allison- who only seems too happy to let Lydia take the lead this time- to the desk, watches as Allison hops on, pulling Lydia until she's straddling the brunette  
“You know” Lydia says between kisses “sex on a principles desk wasn't exactly on my list, a regular desk would have been good enough”  
“Go hard or go home” Allison shrugged a shoulder  
Lydia sat back and began to undo the buttons of Allison's shirt, ducking forward to latch onto her throat when Allison's hands wander underneath her skirt  
“I feel like you should be wearing a uniform” Lydia muttered right before biting down  
Allison arched underneath her, nails digging into Lydia's thighs “Do you have a role-play kink? Cause I’d totally wear a little plaid skirt for you”  
“We'll look into it” Lydia dragged her tongue over the bite mark, fingers moving to dip into the top of Allison's jeans “It's a turn on isn't it?” she asked quietly, leaning down to kiss along Allison's jaw “I mean, the bathroom was one thing, but this is a whole new level, fucking on the principles desk”  
Allison groaned, hands pulling Lydia against her “Fuck- Lyds” She gasped out clearly struggling not to buck up into Lydia  
“That's what I like to hear”  
Allison moaned again, hand falling against the desk  
  
Scott was copying from Stiles' work when the intercom came to life, a loud moan tearing through the classroom  
Scott's pen snapped in half in his hand, behind him, Stiles heard Erica do her signature laugh, he was aware of Danny sighing next to him  
“Exercise in control she said, pfft, exercise my ass” Isaac muttered  
“I think you'll find she's exercising Allison's ass” Erica called back, her comment lost among the laughter of the rest of the class  
 _“Holy- wait”_ Allison's voice broke through _“Uh... I think I- shit, shit_ _SHIT, I turned the intercom on”  
_ “That's not all you turned on!” somebody in the class yelled, probably Greenberg, Stiles made a note to kick his ass (get Isaac to kick his ass) at practice  
 _“Really?”_ The eye roll was evident in Lydia's voice _“Jesus fucking-”_ the intercom switched itself off  
“We shouldn't let Allison wear a beanie to school” Scott whispered  
“I hear that” Stiles agreed  
  
The entire school had heard, the only thing keeping Allison and Lydia from actually getting in trouble had been that nobody had actually _seen_ them, so as far as the faculty were concerned, it was just speculation as to who had been in the principles office  
That didn't do anything to make lunch the most mortifying experience of Allison's life so far  
“I can't believe you turned the intercom on”  
“With that beanie she could turn anything on” Lydia smirked  
“I can't believe that happened” Allison groaned, trying desperately to avoid the eyes of passing jocks “Ground swallow me whole” She tucked her head against Lydia. She was aware of a less than subtle scoff coming from the ever welcome Ashley Katchadorian  
“It was worth it though” Lydia stroked a hand through Allison's hair “I got to cross desk sex from my list”  
“What's on that list anyway?” Erica asked  
“That's for me to know, for Allison to find out and for one of you guys to inevitably walk in on”  
“You seem really okay with that” Isaac raised an eyebrow  
“Because have you seen us?” Lydia gestured to herself and Allison in turn “Incredibly hot, seeing us naked is a gift”  
“Then I want a refund” Isaac muttered  
“WOW” Allison lifted her head “Rude”  
“He's just jealous of your abs Alli” Stiles reached over to pat her head  
“Damn right” Allison glared at Isaac as she stole a handful of fries from Stiles' plate

 

* * *

 

“You know, you came up with the idea for the network” Stiles points out as he dodges a tree  
“Yeah? So?” Allison keeps a steady pace by him as they run through the forest  
“So, shouldn't you be the one handling getting more contacts? Not Derek and Lydia?”  
Allison grabs Stiles' arm to steady him as he almost flies over a branch  
“Well, they just seem better at negotiating than I am, I’m just really there to be intimidating and make dramatic speeches”  
“Your dramatic speeches are very good” Stiles nods  
“I mean, Derek is the alpha and Lydia is his second, It only makes sense they handle this stuff y'know?”  
“Alli, can we stop” Stiles held out a hand “Fuck”  
Allison laughed and patted Stiles on the back “We did good”  
Stiles groaned and let himself fall against a tree “Hey” he glances around with a frown “Is this where we hid a load of snacks and weapons?”  
“You mean the oreos and that one knife?”  
“Yeah”  
Allison glanced around, noticing the smiley face carved into a tree, next to a hole in the bark “Looks like it”  
“YES” Stiles scrambled to his feet, moving to the spot and putting his hand into the hole “What the fuck?”  
“What?”  
Stiles pulled out the knife “The fucking Oreos are gone”  
“What?!” Allison grabs the knife from his hand and searches the cache “THIS IS A FUCKING TRAVESTY”  
“Who the fuck steals someone’s Oreos?! What an asshole”  
“Douchebags” Allison agreed, catching movement from the corner of her eye, Allison freezes “Holy- Stiles”  
“What?”  
“Look”  
Stiles follows her gaze “A coyote” Stiles takes a step back  
“It's watching us” Allison mutters, the coyote tilts it's head to the side “And I think it understands me”  
“Don't be ridiculous, it's a coyote”  
Another flash of movement from Allison's peripheral vision makes her grip the knife in her hand tighter, her other hand moving for Stiles'  
“We should get back”  
“Why?”  
“My magic Is flipping out and I think I just saw something”  
“Saw what?”  
“I don't wanna say”  
“But?”  
Allison swallowed thickly “Let's get back to working on those arrows as soon as possible okay?”

  
“You think you saw a Wendigo?” Lydia and Derek stare at Allison from their spots in the kitchen  
“I saw _something_ ” Allison replied “And it was fast and fucking huge”  
“Did you see it?” Derek asked Stiles  
“Nah, I was too distracted by the coyote”  
Derek pursed his lips “We'll increase patrols”  
“How did the meeting go?”  
“We have six more teams to add to the Network” Lydia beamed “It's slow work, but we're getting there”  
Allison beamed reaching out to pull Lydia against her, kissing her deeply

 

* * *

 

"Make sure you write this down Stiles" Allison screwed the arrowhead on tight, humming as she checked her work  
"Why?"  
"Because the only difference between an act of stupidity and a science experiment is writing down the results" Allison stood up and looked around the clearing "How much magic should I put into this?"  
"As much as possible" Stiles replied, eyes wide  
"Stiles, the idea is for the arrow to explode on impact, not in my face" Allison frowned  
"Yeah but if you overload it you'll know how much to put in, more is better"  
"I thought the saying was less is more" Allison held onto the arrow  
"That's for weaklings Allison, we aren't weak! We're badasses! We've got this Allison" He squeezed her shoulders reassuringly "What's the worst that can happen?"  
"Lydia being mad" Allison replied "Or death, death would also be bad"  
"You really need to work on your priorities" Stiles pulled out his phone "Come on, I’ll film it and everything"  
"I don't think that's a good idea Stiles..."  
"Don't doubt yourself now Alli! Fill that crystal with badass electrical magic and be a motherfucking badass!"  
Allison nodded, more determined this time "Okay but-"  
"Do it for the vine Allison"  
"You didn't just-"  
"Do it for the vine!"  
"I'm not gonna do it"

  
"Derek, should I be concerned by the lack of sound in the house?" Lydia found the alpha in the kitchen, preparing dinner for the evening  
"Probably" Derek didn't even look up from whatever he was chopping "Are you sure they're not hiding in their super secret hideout?"  
"I checked, there was nothing" Lydia frowned, all she had found in that room was two beanbag chairs and cans of red bull, they didn't seem to have the attention span to decorate their hideout  
Derek set down the knife, a frown on his own lips "They would have said if they were going out, have you checked the bond?"  
Lydia closed her eyes and visualised the tether connecting herself to Allison, to the rest of the pack, followed it until she felt the familiar comfort of Allison  
"They're outside"  
"Probably sparring" Derek replied, walking to the back-door and pulling it open, stepping out into the evening fall air, Lydia followed him out, feeling the cool air against her skin  
"They did that this morning Der, remember?"  
Derek hummed, ears perking suddenly "Oh no"  
"What?"  
Derek flashed her a look and began moving towards the trees, Lydia following close behind, surely enough, the tell-tale voices of her girlfriend and Stiles rang through clearly  
"Stiles! Stop yelling! I'm doing it!"  
"DO IT FOR THE VINE ALLISON"  
"I'm fucking doing-" Lydia had to shield her eyes as a flash of light broke through the trees, a loud thunderclap reverberating around her, she looked over to Derek as he was lowering his arm from his eyes, one half of Lydia is panicked as she follows Derek through the trees, the other, as they spot Stiles doubled over in laughter as he points at a distinctly _Allison_ shaped hole in a tree and seriously, how that tree is still standing is impressive  
"Fuck" Allison groans, her arm appearing through the hole of the tree "That went horrifically wrong, Lydia's gonna be-" Allison catches Lydia's eye and freezes, Lydia can see a steady trickle of blood coming from her nose  
"Lydia's going to be what?" Lydia asked, Stiles spins to face them, looking like a deer in headlights  
"Um..." Allison winces and tries to climb through the hole "Worried?"  
"Wrong answer"  
Allison grimaces "Pissed?"  
"That sounds more accurate" Lydia plants her hands on her hips "What the fuck happened?"  
Allison seems to give up on trying to move altogether and just drapes herself through the hole, peeking up at Lydia through her curls "Remember a while ago I asked you about making crystal weapons?"  
"Oh..." Lydia groaned "You didn't" Lydia sighed "Derek, can you pull my girlfriend out of the tree please?" Derek nods and walks over to Allison, as Derek tries to pull her free Lydia turns to Stiles, smirking as he pales at her wrath "How much did you encourage her?"  
"There may have been a little-" He blanched as Lydia stepped closer "Okay I may have convinced her to put more magic in than necessary"  
Lydia slapped his arm " _Idiot_ " she hissed "Crystals are unstable" she glared at the two of them, Allison now leaning heavily on Derek "You idiots!"  
Allison grimaced "I'm sorry Lyds..." she says quietly  
Lydia sighs heavily, pinching the bridge of her nose "Come on, we should get back up to the house" she pauses to give Allison a brief once-over "You look like you're about to pass out"  
"I'm fine" Allison replied  
"And I’m the Queen of England"  
"You are a queen though..." Allison smirked  
"I'm not disputing that" Lydia grinned "But stop that, I’m mad out you"  
Allison's face fell, Lydia's heart clenched "Come on" she murmured, reaching for Allison's hand and squeezing it and helping her back up to the house on shaky legs

Lydia sat Allison down on the floor of their bathroom, pulling Allison's shirt from her head, sighing at the tears in the back of the material  
"We need to go shopping soon, we need to update your closet"  
"I thought you were mad at me?" Allison tilted her head forward as Lydia reached for the first aid kit, inspecting the scrapes on Allison's back  
"I am" Lydia sets to work cleaning Allison's back, "But it's a worried mad, Allison, you almost get yourself killed frequently enough as it is, adding experimentation with magic and crystals is a risky business sweetie"  
Allison sighed "I know, Stiles told me to put more magic in and I didn't realise how much I used, there was no way to gauge the crystals limitation and it just..." Allison opens both of her hands up as though to mimic an explosion- it's surprisingly effective "Exploded" Lydia pats her shoulder to signal she's finished with Allison's back, Allison presses her palms to her forehead and lets her head fall back so it's resting against Lydia's stomach "God, I hurt"  
"You did get thrown _through_ a tree" Lydia presses her fingers against Allison's temples and rubs circles into them, Allison's eyes fluttering shut and letting her own hands dropping away  
"I really am sorry Lyds"  
"I know"  
"I won't do it again"  
"Now that's a lie sweetie,we both know it'll happen again-" Allison opened her mouth to protest " _But_ at least do the math better, don't let Stiles coerce you into taking an unnecessary risk, okay?"  
Allison nodded  
"Okay" Lydia leant over to press a kiss to Allison's lips "Lets find you a shirt and head down to dinner"  
"Five more minutes" Allison muttered, her hands finding their place in her hair and keeping Lydia close  
"Fine, five more minutes"

 

Allison pulled her arm tighter over her face, convinced that she was suffering the headache to end all headaches, her skull felt like liquid in her brain, Stiles was in front of her playing video games, intensely engrossed in some game about dragons, muttering obscenities under his breath the entire time  
Lydia had locked herself into the library, working on something for school, Allison was hazy on the details and for a moment she had been concerned that Lydia was still mad at her, any fears had been washed away when Lydia pulled her close for a kiss  
Allison smiled at the memory, but with Lydia working, Stiles playing video games and Derek doing god only knows what, Allison was left feeling slightly loss, the headache that had been steadily building since the arrow incident not at all helping the situation, when it had come down to it, Allison hadn't even found the energy to drag herself up the stairs and through the maze that she calls home  
She stifled a groan into her arm, she wanted to be in the cloud bed  
"Dragons are so cool" Stiles exclaimed, Allison lifted her head slightly, watching his character stand triumphantly over a dead dragon  
"They are" She agreed  
"I wish dragons were real"  
"Nope" Allison let her head fall back into her arm  
"Nope?" She could _hear_ Stiles' frown "Why not?"  
"Because dragons are fucking scary dude, think about it, how the fuck would we deal with a dragon Stiles? Really"  
"It wouldn't be _that_ bad"  
Allison lifted her head again, regarding Stiles seriously "Chimera"  
"What?"  
"We nearly died fighting a chimera. I have the scars to prove it, how would we deal with a giant fire breathing dragon? Like seriously. If we ever encounter a dragon, I’m going to come up to you. And then I’m going to punch you"  
Stiles swallowed "Okay fair... But if we could have a pet dragon?"  
"Oh that would be awesome" Allison agreed "But I think it's best you stick to your game"  
Stiles hummed, staring at her for a minute "Are you okay?"  
"My head hurts"  
"You look like you'd pass out if you wasn't lying down" Stiles shuffled closer "I'm gonna get Derek and Lydia"  
"It's fine Stiles" Allison tried to reach out for his hand  
"Yeah, real convincing" Stiles paused, leaning down to smooth her hair before disappearing  
Allison groaned and closed her eyes

When she opened them again Derek and Lydia were crouched in front of her, if she could, she would have flinched  
"Welcome back" Lydia's hand was pressed against her forehead and it was warm, so warm  
"Where did I go?" Allison mumbled, pressing herself into the touch  
"Just how much magic did you use in that crystal?" Derek asked  
Lydia twisted her head to face him "You think-"  
Derek nodded "Magical exhaustion"  
"Exhausted sounds about right" Allison muttered, her hands feeling vaguely for Lydia  
"What do we do?" Stiles asked, hovering nearby  
"Lots of rest, no magic for a while okay Allison?" Derek touched her head with his hands and frowned "I can't take your pain"  
"What?" even half conscious Allison didn't miss the edge of panic to her tone "Why not?"  
"It's _magic_ Lydia,"  
"So?"  
Derek sighed "I can't take pain from something I don't have, Allison's body is reacting to a lack of magic, it's like suffering from blood loss, I can't _replace_ blood and I sure as hell can't replace magic"  
"That seems like your forte Lyds" Stiles replied  
"I'm not going to have sex with Allison when she's barely conscious"  
"You don't have to" Allison mumbled "You hand against my head is making me feel better"  
"Yeah?" Lydia pulled Allison closer towards to the edge of the sofa into a hug, and it's awkward and the movement makes Allison feel like her skull is splitting in half but Lydia is warm and it makes the pain begin to slip away "Better?"  
Allison hums  
"Derek, help me get her into bed"

  
Lydia is consciously aware of the lack of movement from Allison, it's only because the older girl pulls Lydia closer against her at regular intervals does Lydia feel reassured, she keeps Allison tucked under her chin, trying to keep as much of covered as possible, Allison feels impossibly cold, her body not used to the absence of this much magic  
Lydia makes a mental note to compare the crystals Allison had brought to the ones inside her daggers  
"Lyds" Allison presses her head closer against Lydia's chest "Why aren't you asleep?"  
Lydia slides her hands up Allison's tank top, hands pressed against her shoulder blades "How did you know?"  
She feels Allison smile "Because you're tense, your breathing hasn't changed and your heart is beating too fast"  
Lydia couldn't help but laugh "You really pay attention don't you?"  
"My skull feels like it's leaking out of my head, but yeah, I’m not letting a minor setback like that distract me from you"  
"Minor setback" Lydia sighed "Allison, exhaustion from too much magic can lead to a coma"  
"I know, that's why I’m still awake"  
"Likewis- wait what?"  
Allison lifted her head slightly, Lydia had to move back slightly to be able to make out Allison's features in the dark "If I fall asleep, I could go into a coma, so I’m not sleeping until I can feel my magic moving through me again. I don't want to go into a coma again"  
"Oh sweetie" Lydia pulls Allison up so they're face to face "You're not going to go back into a coma"  
"How do you know that? I can't feel my magic Lyds, it's like..." Allison frowns, raising her hand in-between them "It feels like when Aisa stabbed me"  
"It's going to come back Allison, you just need time to recover and not sleeping isn't going to help" Lydia pecked her lightly on the lips  
"I can't sleep unless you sleep Lyds, you have a test tomorrow"  
"The test doesn't matter"  
"Yes, it does, Lyds you're going to go take that test" Allison replies, determination in her voice "I'll make Derek carry you if I have to  
"Please" Lydia moves a hand up into Allison's hair "I'd like to see him try"  
"I want you to promise me Lydia, you aren't going to miss that test tomorrow"  
"Allison-"  
"You just said I won't slip into a coma, so it's okay"  
Lydia sighed, "Fine, I won't miss the test"  
Allison chuckled, "See I know this is love, you were willing to miss a test for me"  
Lydia brings a hand up to cup Allison's cheek "I'm allowed to worry about my girlfriend"  
"But not if it means risking your chances of making valedictorian, I’m not going to be able to sit through graduation unless I get to watch you stand up on that stage and talk to us through thinly veiled insults"  
"Okay" Lydia gets her arms around Allison and kisses her "And Allison?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Go to sleep"

 

Allison wakes for long enough to feel Lydia leave the bed, can just about make out her figure move around the room, getting ready for school, Allison makes sure she's conscious long enough to appreciate the kiss Lydia gave her  
The next time Allison woke, Derek was looming over her  
Allison was a hunter, she can fight vampires and Chimera and Greek Goddesses  
So when she sees Derek standing above her, a bowl in his hand, she doesn't startle. Much  
Okay, so she screams and almost flies from the bed, Derek's reflexes steadying her before she can cause more damage to herself  
She stared at him as he holds the bowl out in front of her "Eat"  
Trust Derek Hale to make chicken soup look threatening.  
"Word of advice" Allison mumbles, accepting the bowl and spoon from the alpha "Don't loom over peoples beds, you might get mistaken for a serial killer"  
Derek huffs, makes himself more comfortable on the edge of the bed and watches as she takes a mouthful “This is good” She smiles up at him   
“Thanks, I made it between checking on you”  
“Wait, what?”  
“Lydia had me check on you every half an hour, she nearly came home when you hadn't answered any of your messages”  
“Why not just move me somewhere where you can see me and make sure I haven't slipped into a coma?”   
Derek's lips curl into a smirk “Well you seem better”  
“It's the soup” Allison winks  
“Seriously though, can you feel your magic again?”  
Allison leans back against the headboard, she closes her eyes and looks within, surely enough she can feel a spark “Yeah, it's coming back, slowly, but it's coming back”  
“That's good to know”  
“Are you going to watch me eat? Or am I allowed to come downstairs to watch TV?”  
“I'm pretty sure Lydia said bed rest”  
“Then I’ll bring a blanket”  
Derek sighed “Fine, but finish your soup first”  
“You're the alpha” Allison beamed

  
“Why are you out of bed?” Lydia demanded as she caught sight of Allison wrapped up in her blanket on the sofa  
“Uh....” Allison looked to Derek, or rather, where Derek had been, she put on her most charming smile and looked back to Lydia “Because I could see you sooner if I was down here on the sofa and just seeing your smile makes me feel a million times better?”  
Lydia's glare softened slightly, Stiles stepped past her “Nice save Argent” he tousled her hair as he walked past  
“How was the test?” Allison asked  
“Fine,” Lydia slipped out of her heels, leaving them by the door “how are you?”  
“I can feel my magic again, not as much, I have to focus on it, but it's there” Allison opened her arms out, clutching a corner of the blanket in each hand “and my girlfriend is home, so I’m definitely feeling good”  
Lydia rolled her eyes but accepted the invitation, crawling on top of Allison and letting the older girl wrap her up in the blanket  
“I missed you” Lydia tucked her head against Allison's chest “School doesn't seem right when you're not there to hold my hand between classes or make out with at the lockers”  
“Speaking of making out...” Allison mumbled  
Lydia laughed against her chest, pushing herself up so she could brush her lips against Allison's “You are feeling better aren't you?”  
Allison smirked, letting her hands slide down Lydia's back, down to the curve of her ass and bunching Lydia's skirt as she brings her hands back up to her waist “Well, they say kisses fixes all aches and pains”  
“Oh?” Lydia kisses Allison for a few moment before smirking back “And where do you ache sweetie?”  
“Everywhere”  
“Well, I better get to work then” Lydia grins at her one more time before sinking her teeth into Allison's shoulder

 

* * *

 

“You don't even bother trying to cover up your neck now do you?” Scott asked as he set his tray down on the table, looking pointedly at Allison's neck  
“What's the point?” Lydia asked, tilting Allison's head to the side so she could see the marks herself “It's not like it's a secret” she kissed one of the larger bruises to make a point  
“And it's not like we have super werewolf healing either” Allison added with a giggle “But Lydia covers hers up”  
“Not always” Lydia replied, pausing to let Allison feed her a grape “I only cover up the worst ones” she glares playfully at Allison who smiles sheepishly in response, turning her attention down to her food to try and hide the blush on her cheeks  
“I'm pretty sure neck biting is just part of the whole being part of a pack thing” Erica chimes in as she slides into her seat beside Scott  
“What are we talking about?” Stiles asked, dropping down opposite Allison  
“Odaxelagnia” Lydia replied  
“Bless you?” Stiles frowned  
Lydia gave an exasperated sigh and rolled her eyes “Odaxelagnia, sexual arousal from biting”  
“Please don't call it by it's technical name” Allison frowned  
“You know” Scott studies Stiles' neck carefully “For someone with a werewolf boyfriend your neck is really clear”  
Allison glares at Stiles' neck and leans across the table and rubs at the skin with her thumb “I fucking knew it!” she pulled away, finding her thumb covered in make-up “You used my concealer!”  
“It's not my fault we have matching skin tones!” Stiles yelled back  
“You're lucky I like to show off my bruises Stilinski!”  
“Anyway” Stiles frowned “Derek needs us all after school”  
“Everything all right?”  
“Got a call from that pack in Michigan, apparently a wolf showed up claiming to be part of our pack but he didn't know the countersign”  
“Oh lovely” Lydia sighed “More drama”  
“I told you that countersign was a good idea though” Allison pointed out, she frowns suddenly “Think it has to do with the wednigos?”  
“With our luck?” Lydia reached for another grape “Most likely”  
“We're still running on Saturday right?” Stiles asked  
“Totally” Allison agreed “We need to restock our food caches....” She frowned “I also want to find that coyote”  
“You realise how crazy you sound right now?” Isaac smirked  
“That coyote was looking at me Lahey”  
“Animals that can look at people. Thrilling” Erica drawled  
Allison made a pained groan and buried her head in the crook of Lydia's neck “It felt different” Allison muttered

 

 

* * *

  
  
Allison came to a sliding stop, Stiles almost barrelling into her, they both spent several moments catching their breath before Allison straightened up to speak  
“This is where we saw it last time right?” Allison turned to Stiles  
“This is the place” Stiles nodded, gesturing to the tree with the smiley face carving, he reached into his bag and pulled out a load of snacks, placing them into the hole “Now, why are we here?”  
“I told you, to find that coyote”  
“Allison!” Lydia called  
“Stiles!” Derek's voice chimed in  
“I didn't realise they were coming with” Stiles grinned, moving to follow the voices, Allison threw her arm out “They weren't”  
“But we just heard them”  
Allison shook her head, “Focus on the bond Stiles”  
Stiles frowned at her but complied, “They're back at the house? But how?”  
Allison stepped forward and let her fists light up “Remember what I said about Wendigo's all those weeks ago?”  
“Allison!” not Lydia's voice called again, Allison pushed the voice to the back of her mind  
“Shit...” Stiles muttered “Shit, voice manipulation”  
“That's right, I hope you have a knife in that bag because it's about to get-”  
Allison didn't have a chance to finish before she was being launched through the air by a creature that would have made Peter Hale in his alpha form tremble  
“Allison!” Stiles runs over to her and drags her to her feet, watching the hulking figure disappear into the trees “That thing is fucking huge”  
It moves with such speed, they have trouble keeping an eye on it as it circles them, Allison barely manages to tackle them both out of the way as foot long claws tear through the bark behind them like paper and then she's on her feet, sending fire everywhere and the sound that comes from the beast is inhuman, it's scream of rage piercing the air around them  
“Allison, duck!” Stiles yells as he launches the knife he had pulled from his bag at the Wendigo, the blade lodging itself into a gleaming red eye, Allison spins around and launches fireball after fireball into the creature, it's howls growing more and more frustrated  
Allison can barely focus, it moves with such speed it has her reeling and the familiar fog is beginning to cloud the back of her mind, a warning that she's using too much magic, that she still hasn't fully recovered from the events of the arrow explosion  
She spins, realises she misjudged it's movements and she feels claws tear through her back before Stiles even has a chance to warn her  
A small flash of movement and a higher pitched howl joins the mass of sound around her and Allison lands sharply on her back to see the coyote, teeth lodged into the throat of the Wendigo, it's the first time Allison's had a chance to really look at it, the thing has to be ten feet, at _least._ Completely emaciated, skin that looks like rot, razor sharp claws, there a oozing trail of blood leaking from where one of it's eyes used to be, covered in burns  
“Get off!” Allison yells to the coyote, thankful that it understands as Allison lets out one last burst of magic, engulfing the creature in flames  
As it tries to escape its demise, Allison is hit with flashbacks of watching the very same thing happen to Peter, once again, by her and Stiles' hand  
Sometimes, things just don't change  
The monster crashes into the soil charred flesh filling the air around them and Allison just lets herself fall to the ground, becoming slowly more aware of the pain in her back as the seconds stretch on  
"Allison!" Stiles dropped to his knees by the girl "are you okay? Holy shit are you okay"  
Allison sat up with a groan and wiped at her nose with the back of her hand, she studies the still slightly flaming corpse and over at the coyote who is lingering nearby, looking at them wearily  
"And that's why I told you to worry” she muttered  
He gives Allison the once over "you're bleeding" his hand covers the gash on her back, earning a hiss from Allison, her own hand closes over Stiles' to staunch the bleeding, she looks back over to the coyote, the way it stares at them both   
"hi" Allison waves  
"Allison, that's a coyote, it doesn't understand you"  
"I don't think so" Allison muttered, she holds out her uninjured hand and waits patiently, surely enough the coyote walks over and nudges it's head against Allison's hand, she feels the pain seep from her back immediately "Stiles, are were-coyotes a thing?"  
"I don't know, why?"  
"Because I think they're a thing" Allison feels her magic flare and despite the ache already settling in her bones from her little stunt earlier, let's it flow to the coyote who yelps and breaks away, Stiles and Allison watched as the coyote shifted into a very human and very naked girl  
"WHAT THE FUCK" the girl yelled  
"OH MY GOD" Stiles and Allison exclaimed, both averting their eyes  
"WHAT DID YOU DO? WHY CAN'T I SWITCH BACK?!"  
Allison pulled off her tattered hoodie and threw it to the girl "I'm sorry!"  
"ALLISON, WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FOREST WITH A DEAD WENDIGO AND A NAKED GIRL, WHAT DO WE DO?"  
"It's too early for this'" Allison muttered, she turned to the girl who had wrapped the hoodie around her like a bath towel "Hi, I'm Allison, this is Stiles"  
"Hey" Stiles waves  
"Malia" the girl mutters "Malia Tate"

 

 


	27. If you fall I will catch you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Stiles, we deal with Greek Gods and Goddesses, demons, werewolves, werecoyotes, wendigos and vampires and a whole bunch of other stuff we barely understand. We are not bringing aliens into the fucking mix. Leave that shit to Mulder and Scully”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title taken from "Time after Time" by Cyndi Lauper

"So you're a werecoyote" Stiles frowned "...Okay so how does that work?" he glanced to Allison "Like really, how?"  
"Stiles" Allison scowls "I'm bleeding everywhere and I think I used too much magic _and_ she's naked" Allison waved to where Malia was watching them with wide eyes  
"Right, right" Stiles keeps his hand pressed to the wound "I think it needs stitches, we should get you home" he looks to where the body still lies "What do we do about that?"  
"Leave it" Allison gritted out "We can send the pack to deal with it" she eyes it carefully "maybe get them to take pictures first"  
"Come on then Alli, lets get you home" Stiles loops his arm under Allison and pulls her to her feet  
"Lydia is going to kill me" Allison groaned, she looked over to Malia "You coming?"  
Malia stared at them both "Coming where?"  
"Home" Allison replied "With us, we can't leave you out here"  
Malia frowned at them  
"Okay, we have food" Allison added after a moment "But can we please go before I pass out?"  
"Oh" Malia nodded "Okay"

As they make their way back to the house, Stiles and Allison explain to Malia about the pack, in turn she tells them that she's an orphan, her entire family had been killed in a car crash leaving her the only survivor and had lived as a coyote ever since  
"I've seen you guys before" She mutters, pulling the hoodie tighter around herself  
"Really?" Stiles asked, adjusting his grip on Allison  
Malia nods "You guys were really scary that day, there was a bad energy around the forest, all the other animals were really scared" she nods at Allison "She got shot in the shoulder and stabbed"  
"She's talking about the fight with Aisa" Allison mumbled  
Stiles hummed in agreement "Yeah, that was when this one here saved the world"  
"You saved the world?" Malia frowns at Allison "You seem so..."  
"Don't let her clumsiness fool you, she's a badass" Stiles grinned  
"Damn right" Allison fist pumped the air weakly  
"Allison, are Wendigo claws venomous?"  
"No" Allison shook her head "I used too much magic again"  
"Allison, Lydia is going to kill you"  
"Who's Lydia?"  
"Soulmate" Allison straightened herself upright "Love of my life, light in the darkness and so on"  
"She's your mate" Malia replied with wide eyes  
Allison manages a grin as the house comes into view "That she is"  
"Come on Alli, just a few more feet"  
"You said there would be food" Malia muttered  
"The food is inside the house Malia, can we focus on Allison first please?"  
Malia made a sound of genuine annoyance "fine" she huffed  
Stiles pushed the door open "Derek!" He called "Lydia?"  
"Stiles?" Derek comes out of the kitchen, his eyes landing briefly on Malia before settling on Allison "what happened?" He moves forward, pulling Allison from Stiles' arms and guiding her down to the floor  
"Wendigo, I set it on fire" Allison grinned  
"You're bleeding" Derek grits his teeth as he takes her pain "And why is there a naked girl with you?"  
"Derek, Malia. Malia, Derek" Allison waves a hand between them "where's Lydia?"  
"Lydia!" Derek's voice echoes through the house "she's in the library" he studies the row of gashes "you need stitches. Stiles go get the first aid kit from the kitchen. Why is she naked?"  
"She was a coyote and then I touched her and poof, naked"  
"What's this about Allison touching a naked girl?" Lydia's voice called as she reached the bottom of the stairs, stiles saw the jealousy flare in the small girls eyes and stepped between her and Malia, hands held up on surrender  
"It's not what it sounds like Lyds, seriously, you misheard. Allison-" Lydia's gaze caught Allison on the floor  
"What the fuck happened?" She pushed past stiles and dropped down next to Derek, pushing the hair from Allison's face "Allison?"  
"We were attacked by the wendigo, it slashed Allison, Malia saved us, gave Allison a chance to kill it but she used too much magic. When she touched Malia she turned human again" Stiles explained  
"Yeah, what’s the deal with that?" Malia asked  
Lydia glared at the girl briefly and looked back to Allison "Are you okay?"  
"Dizzy"  
"She needs stitches" Derek explained  
Lydia pressed her hand to Allison's forehead "stiles?"  
"On it"  
"And for the love of god get that girl some clothes" Lydia muttered "help me get her to bed Der" Lydia pulled Allison to her feet

 

"Fuck" Allison hissed, burying her head Into Lydia's shoulder  
"Maybe if you stopped getting slashed open you wouldn't have to keep being stitched up" Melissa remarked from her seat at the side of the bed. Allison made a pained sound and tightened her legs around Lydia's waist, clinging to her girlfriend, Lydia rubbed her hands along the small of Allison's back, a small frown in place  
"I think I should take a class, save you having to keep fixing Alli up" Lydia replied  
"I get it. I fucked up" Allison muttered "I'm sorry Lydia, okay?"  
Lydia shared a look with Melissa, the older woman nodding as she finished her work, cleaning away any left over blood and fixing a gauze over the top  
"All done" she announced, peeling off her gloves "Next time you want to hang out... Dinner okay?"  
"Sounds good" Lydia smiled "thanks Melissa"  
"Any time" Melissa beamed  
"Thank you" Allison mumbled  
"Stay safe girls, make sure Scott and Isaac are home in time for dinner"  
"Of course" Lydia smiles again. Allison doesn't move when the door closes behind her, Lydia focuses on the sound of the girl breathing into her neck "What happened Allison?"  
"Are you mad?"  
"Why would I be mad?"  
"Because I nearly died. Again" Allison sighs  
Lydia wraps her arms tighter around Allison, shuffling backwards onto the bed so she can lie down, pulling Allison down with her "We keep having this talk Allison. I'm not mad, I’m worried"  
"Because of my magic?" Allison lifted her head and rested her chin on Lydia's chest   
"Yeah"  
Allison nodded "Yeah, me too" she frowns slightly  
"What's going on Allison?" Lydia asked quietly, drawing her thumb along Allison's lip  
"It feels like back when my magic showed up, like..." Allison's frown grows "I have more magic than I know what to do with and I can't control the flow of it. It's like the second I let my magic out I can't stop it"  
"I think we need to call Willow sweetie" Lydia pushed her hands through Allison's hair "We need to fix this, there are only so many near misses before something bad happens"  
Allison nodded slightly, sliding her hands up Lydia's ribs "I don't want to go into a coma again Lyds"  
"You're not going to back Allison" Lydia replied, leaning up to kiss her  
"Last time I got my control from fighting my fears, by fighting Kate, my mom-" Allison cuts herself off, refusing to say the mans name, the anger reflected in her eyes is enough for her. Allison ducks her head, remaining quiet for a painfully long few minutes "I can't fight my demons again"  
"Hey," Lydia lifts Allison's head "You're not going back there okay? You fought your demons, you tackled your fears"  
"I didn't though, did I?"  
"What do you mean?"  
Allison pulled away, wincing as she did so and settling on Lydia's thighs "When my magic first showed up, when I caused that storm, do you remember?"  
Lydia sat up, resting her back against the headboard, how could she forget? The sight of Allison curled up against the wall of the bathroom, floor covered with broken glass and telling Lydia in a broken voice that she didn't think she belonged in team human any more, how terrified Allison had been of her magic in those early days, she remembered the two of them lying in bed together- Lydia makes a sound of realisation  
"You said you was scared of yourself, scared of hurting me" Lydia says quietly, Allison nods slowly "Oh Allison, sweetie" Lydia reaches for Allison's hands and tugs her closer "do you remember what I told you that night?"  
"You said you trusted me"  
"And I still do Allison"  
Allison looked like she was about ready to cry, instead of saying anything Allison let Lydia pull her against her, wrapping her arms around Allison's shoulders, careful to not catch her injuries, letting Allison bury her head in Lydia's chest "we'll call Willow okay? She can give us an explanation, she'll help us Allison"  
"I trust you too Lydia, with my life"  
"Well," Lydia smirks, pressing her lips against the crown of Allison's head "I did you bring you back" She feels Allison smile into her chest "How's your back?"  
"It aches" Allison mumbles  
"And your magic?"  
"....weird"  
"We should probably see how Derek and Stiles are coping with the stray you brought home"  
"Or we could stay like this for a while longer, Stiles is probably feeding her"  
"Tell me again how you found her?"  
  


By the time they left the room, the rest of the pack had taken up the living room, all seemingly intrigued by Malia, the girl now dressed in what Allison could only assume were stiles or Derek's clothes, surrounded by empty wrappers and cans of soda  
"Well, I think we found someone with a worse appetite than you or Stiles" Lydia mused  
"Allison! Lydia!" Scott beamed "about time"  
"Honestly, were you having fun up there?" Isaac asked with a smirk  
"Quiet Lahey" Lydia held a hand up  
"I don't get it" Malia mumbled  
"They have sex, lots of sex" Erica explained with a shrug  
"Is that what that smell is?" Malia wrinkled her nose  
"Yep"  
"Yeah"  
"Pretty much"  
"You get used to it eventually"  
Allison fell down onto the sofa, tucking herself against Stiles and pulling Lydia down with her "enough about our sex lives please" Allison mumbled, letting Stiles wrap an arm around her shoulder and burying her head into his side "Head hurts"  
"So, Malia, are you going to stick around?" Lydia asked  
"What do you mean?" Malia shoved a handful of chips into her mouth  
"Well you can't just go back to living in the forest" Danny added  
"What else would I do?"  
Allison cracked open an eye and shared a look with the pack, she caught Derek's eye and smiled, the alpha nodded "stay with us, there's always room for more in the pack and we have spare rooms, now that you're human again we need to teach you to cope with the moon"  
"Are you forgetting the fact that Malia technically doesn't exist? She's been living a life of a coyote for what? Eight years?" Danny frowned  
Malia shrugged  
"Well... I'm sure dad can help with that" Stiles shrugged, displacing Allison and earning a groan for his efforts "Sorry Alli" Stiles chuckled, rubbing his hand over her hair "how are the battle scars?"  
"A unwelcome addition to my growing collection"  
"What’s wrong with you?" Malia asked  
"Magic exhaustion" Lydia explained, a hand slipping under the back of Allison's shirt, letting her fingers trail patterns along Allison's ribs  
"Surely you've fought one of those things before?" Malia frowned, tilting her head to one side  
"No, never" Derek shook his head  
"But...." Confusion marred Malia's features  
"But what?" Erica asked, apprehension evident in her tone  
"Well, they're all over the forest"  
"Since when?"  
"Like... They started to show up a few weeks ago, a pack of them"  
Allison sat up with a wince "but they don't operate in packs"  
"Well, they do now" Malia shrugged  
"Okay something weird is definitely going on" Allison shifted on the sofa so her back was against Lydia, legs in Stiles' lap  
"We took the photos you asked for by the way" Boyd spoke up  
"Good," Allison tilted her head back to look at Lydia "I wanna show Willow when we call her"  
"You're calling Willow? Why?" Scott asked  
"Because I can't control my magic again, I keep using too much and ending up like this" she waves a hand around herself vaguely, Lydia's arm around her tightens briefly  
"Who's Willow?" Malia asks  
"A witch in London" Isaac explained  
"So, what do we do?" Scott asked  
"Help Malia adjust" Derek says "she needs to learn to be human again" he wrinkles his nose at the way Malia fills her mouth with skittles  
"Okay but school, what do we do about that?" Erica frowns "I... Don't think she's ready for that"  
"Not to mention the fact that she hasn't been to school for years" Boyd adds  
"I can fix that" Danny speaks up "I can create records, I can give her a history, but we need to build her up, need to give her a start of an education"  
"She'll probably be held back a grade" Derek said  
"Or two grades" Lydia added  
"Either way" Allison shrugged "we can give you a home and a life outside of being a coyote"  
"Still don't understand how that works" Stiles murmured  
"So what do you say?" Derek asked  
"I don't understand anything that you just said" Malia frowned  
"I got this" Stiles held a hand up, he slides from the seat "we have food"  
Malia nodded "I'm in"  
"Well that was easy" Lydia mumbled  
  


 

* * *

  
  
"So what you're basically saying is I've hit magical puberty?" Allison lifts her head from Lydia's lap, across from her Stiles sniggers and then begins to explain puberty to an extremely confused Malia  
"Um... I guess so that's one way to put it" Willow frowns from the laptop  
"I don't get it" Allison falls back against Lydia  
"Okay, so your magic shouldn't have been released until you turned eighteen, but Aisa and her cult forced the seal to break, forced some of your magic to release before you were ready" Willow shrugs "Now you've hit the age it was supposed to open-"  
"All of my magic is pouring through" Allison finished  
"Precisely" Willow nodded  
"Well shit...." Stiles sat up from his spot on the floor "I mean you were already really powerful"  
“Well you're only going to get stronger” Willow smiled apologetically   
“What do I do Willow?” Allison asked  
“Well, your magic is a lot more volatile than most, it's one of the purest forms of magic”  
“Not helping” Allison sat up and shifted until she was sat in Lydia's lap, Lydia resting her chin on Allison's shoulder  
“Sorry” Willow laughed, behind her, Kennedy walked past, slightly blood soaked and wielding an axe   
“Hey girls!” Kennedy waved  
Allison and Lydia waved back  
“Is nobody concerned about the giant axe?” Malia dived onto the sofa, peering at the laptop   
Allison laughed and pushed Malia away slightly “You'll get used to it”  
“You were saying Willow?”  
“Right” Willow beams as Kennedy ruffles her hair “So different techniques work for different people, most of them are used when they have a good level of control”  
“Which I’m quickly losing”  
“So my recommendation would be to meditate, focus on learning the flow of your magic again, learn to compensate for the extra magic you have”  
“So it's the whole 'look within and find your centre' thing?” Lydia asked  
“That's the idea” Willow nods “And don't stop using your magic, it's like a muscle remember. Start from the basics”  
“Okay, another question, my eyes haven't glowed like when I lost control before-”  
“That's because you can control that part of you” Willow replied “Flash your eyes” Allison complied “See?” Willow grinned “You still have that control”  
Lydia kissed Allison's neck gently “Okay, thank you Willow”  
“Wait! One more question” Allison held her hand up to cut Willow off “Are there any other ways to deal with my exhaustion when I use too much magic? Like the whole slow recovery with Lydia is great, but I was off sick from school for days because of it, and then there's the whole what happens if I use too much and end up on the brink of slipping into a coma because I’ve drained myself that much”  
“Allison...” Lydia frowned   
“It's better to plan ahead right?” Allison smiled at Lydia   
“That's my girl” Lydia bumped her head against Allison's only making the girl beam   
“Ugh, so cute” Willow mumbled   
“So, any suggestions?”  
“There is something... But, it's a bit... intense”  
“Intense how?” Lydia asked  
“Well, there's a ritual, Allison would have to undertake yantra tattooing, done with a sharpened stick of bamboo as opposed to a tattoo gun”  
“Okay, ow” Allison frowned   
“What does the ritual do?” Lydia asked  
“The tattoo is a seal”  
“A seal?” Stiles asked, “What does it do?”  
“Locks away a portion of your magic” Willow replies “So should you be in a situation where you've used up too much of your magic, Lydia would break the seal-”  
“Wait” Lydia sat up, almost throwing Allison off of her in the process “Me?”  
“It's a two person deal Lydia” Willow sighed, looking apologetic “It's one of the drawbacks. You need to be the one to seal the magic away and only you can break the seal”  
“So what? Is it a one time use only?” Allison asked, “Like, if we used it once, am I just left with a useless tattoo after that?”  
“No, no, Lydia would fix the seal when you've recovered and the cycle would continue”   
Allison frowned, looking contemplative for a long time before sharing a look with Lydia "what do you think?"  
"It sounds like neutering your magic" Stiles muttered  
"What's neutering?" Malia asked  
"You don't want to know" Derek grimaced, walking into the room, he pressed the back of his hand to Allison's back, Allison hummed in content  
"Thanks Der" Allison curled closer against Lydia "what do you think?"  
Derek looked thoughtful for a few moments "You're sacrificing some of your magic, you need to think about the effects that could have on you in the long term, however, having a back up supply of magic could mean the difference between life and death"  
"But if Lydia is going to be the only one able to break the seal, what happens if Lydia isn't there when you need to use it?" Stiles frowned  
"I say you do it" Malia added, flicking through a book with a frown "what does librum-" Stiles leapt across the room, snatching the book from her hands  
"Never speak Latin in front of the books. EVER"  
"just... Don't read from the books at all" Lydia added  
"What should I do Willow?" Allison asked, a knock at the door cut them all of  
"That's dinner" Derek muttered, squeezing Stiles' knee as he got up  
"Well, it's not a choice you have to make right now" Willow smiled reassuringly "even if you wanted to do it now, the monk wouldn't let you, you have to be ready, the ritual is.... Intense"  
"How will I know if I'm ready?"  
Willow shrugged "You'll just know"  
"That's so vague" Lydia muttered, Derek returned handing everybody boxes of take out and chopsticks, Allison watched Malia study the box with confusion, the chopsticks even more so  
"I'll dig out anything I have on him, on the ritual, but for now just focus on meditating, you need to understand the flow"  
"And the Wendigo?" Derek asked  
"It... Doesn't look like a wendigo I've ever seen before" Willow frowned, there's the sound of typing on her end before she looks back at the group "it look almost... Infected"  
"Infected?"  
Willow hummed "look, I'll see what I can do,in the meantime, try and keep people away from the preserve-"  
"Malia," Lydia glared "don't use you fingers, that's what chopsticks are- you know what, I'm not even going to bother" Lydia groaned, Allison chuckled low in her throat and left a kiss in the corner of her mouth  
"Thank you Willow, we appreciate it"  
"Any time, stay safe!" Willow waved before the screen went black  
"So," Stiles began, glancing at Malia "plan?"  
"Talk to your dad, spin the animal attack angle, keep people away from here" Derek looked to Malia "do you know where they are?"  
"The wendigo?" Malia asked through a mouthful of food "yeah"  
"Good" Lydia nodded "we can set up a perimeter around the area"  
Malia raised an eyebrow in confusion but nodded  
"We also need to teach you manners" Lydia muttered  
"Also take you shopping" Allison added "we need to get you some clothes"  
"I'm going to hit the books, I think I saw something about protection from wendigo" Stiles stole Derek's fortune cookie with a grin  
"No more runs through the woods okay?" Lydia reached up to trailer her fingers along the back of Allison's neck "we have treadmills for a reason"  
"Fine" Stiles and Allison sigh together  
"I guess I'll start looking into meditation techniques" Allison replied, leaning into the touch  
"Are you guys always like this?" Malia asked  
"Like what?" Stiles frowned  
"Serious"  
"God no," Allison laughed "it's only when there's a crisis like an apparent pack of demons and such"  
"Yeah, the rest of the time these two," Lydia gestures between Allison and Stiles "are like a pair of crazy puppies"  
"That's because we're adorable" Allison sang  
"That you are" Lydia smiled, leaning in to capture Allison's lips with her own  
"They, however, are always like that" Stiles gestured to the pair  
"You get used to it" Derek added

 

"How are you feeling?" Lydia asked quietly  
Allison lifted her head from the pillow, cracking one eye open, she smiles over at Lydia "I'm fine"  
"Are you sure?" Lydia's hand ghosts over the cuts in Allison's back, four jagged claw marks, starting at the edge of her shoulder blade and moving across the skin, one cut precariously close to Allison's spine "I didn't realise how close it got"  
"It burns, but its no different than the chimera" Lydia could hear Allison smile into the pillow "think it'll scar?"  
"Probably" Lydia moved from then bed to gather the necessary items from the first aid kit   
"You still think scars are hot right?" Allison laughs, but Lydia doesn't miss that edge of hesitation, the nervousness in her laugh, Lydia sits on the bed beside Allison, trailing a finger up the girls spine  
"I love them" Lydia smiles, ducking down to kiss Allison briefly "but let's try to limit the scars for a while okay sweetie?"  
Allison breaks away from the kiss with a laugh "not hearing any complaints from me" her smile is bright but Lydia can still see the hesitation there, the question in the back of her mind, waiting to bubble to the surface and make itself known. It's in the moments like this when Lydia can fully realise how in sync she is with Allison, how she knows the older girls habits so well, can gauge how Allison is feeling from a fleeting glance, the way she holds her head   
"What?" Allison asked  
"I love you" Lydia sighed, feeling her smile grow, she wouldn't ever get sick of saying those words, "Even if you get tattoos" she adds because if there's anything that could be on Allison's mind that they haven't already talked about, it's that  
Allison's eyebrows shoot up into her hair before ducking her head into the pillow to laugh, when she looks at Lydia again her smile is still in place "yeah?"  
"Yeah" Lydia nods, honestly, she's been thinking of Allison, all inked up and... Well, she likes what she sees  
Allison reaches for Lydia's hand and tugs her down into the pillows "I love you too" Allison mumbles against her lips, and Lydia knew she would never get sick of getting Allison say those words either "you with tattoos is a _very_ pleasant mental image"  
Allison grins, a glint in her eye as she moves to trail kisses against Lydia's neck, Lydia rolls her eyes but indulges Allison for a minute, it's honestly not like having Allison kissing and biting at her neck was anything to complain about, honestly  
"I still need to replace your gauze" Lydia muttered, tilting her head to the side to give Allison easier access, smiling as she feels Allison grin against her  
"Ssh, details"  
"And you got clawed open by a wendigo this morning"  
"We had sex less than two hours after the chimera attack" Allison shoots back, sinking her teeth in, right on the vein  
"And your still recovering from using too much magic" Lydia protested, Allison's hands inched under Lydia's shirt  
"And you regenerate my magic"  
Lydia laughed "you're so stubborn" she cups Allison's face in her hands and guides Allison's lips against hers  
"Yeah, you love it"  
"I do" Lydia kissed her again before pushing Allison away all together "but I need to fix the gauze to your back" Allison sat up and pouted "Allison, it'll literally take two minutes, then we have all night- all as long as you can handle anyway, I am still worried about your back"  
Allison rolled her eyes and shifted, turning her back and moving her hair to one side "I'm fine Lyds"  
"Yeah, that's why you're trying to hide a headache isn't it?" Lydia picked the gauze up once more and tore the packet open  
"Its not that bad though" Allison looked over her shoulder to smile "I think the pain of these kept me anchored enough before I lost control" Lydia fastened the gauze in place, moving closer to press herself against Allison's back, she had tried to make a conscious effort to ignore the fact that Allison had been topless this entire time, Lydia tangled their finger together and trailed kisses along Allison's shoulder  
"I think we should keep you on top while you're recovering" she muttered as she kissed the spot under Allison's ear  
Allison turned in Lydia's embrace, kissing her deeply and easing Lydia down into the pillows "you aren't hearing any complaints from me" she grinned before ducking in for another kiss, eventually pulling Lydia up enough to pull her shirt over her head and dropping it to the ground, Allison kissed along the slope of Lydia's chest, Lydia's hands moving up to cup Allison's breasts  
“ALLISON” Malia kicked the door open, Allison yelped and dropped down against Lydia “What the fuck is this?” Malia looked up and froze mid step, staring at the two girls  
“That's a toothbrush Malia” Allison mumbled “Could you turn around please?”  
“But you saw me naked” Malia frowned   
“No offence but I didn't want to. Turn around”   
Malia grumbled but obliged “What do I do with the toothbrush?”  
“You brush your teeth with it” Lydia explained as Allison rolled off of her and pulled the sheets up over them “You can turn around again now”  
“Were you guys having sex?”  
“Trying to” Allison sighed. Lydia rolled her eyes and kissed her shoulder   
“For future reference Malia, knock the door first”  
“Why didn't you lock it?”  
“Because Stiles and Derek know better and I forgot you were here” Lydia shrugged  
“Rude”   
“Just telling it how it is”   
“Anyway,” Allison smiled, squeezing Lydia's thigh as she sat up slightly “You brush your teeth with that, there should be toothpaste on the side, get some sleep and Derek will start teaching you tomorrow”  
“You and Stiles won't be there?”  
“We have school”   
Malia sighed heavily “When will you get home?”  
“Malia, we'll talk in the morning okay?” Lydia smiled sweetly, her tone firm Allison smirked  
“Fine”  
“Goodnight Malia” Allison sang, Malia grumbled as she left the room, the moment the door closed Allison turned to Lydia with a grin “Where were we?”  
“We need to teach her human rules”  
“Derek's problem” Allison leant in for a kiss, pushing the sheets off of them and easing Lydia back down to the pillows “There a much more important things to do right now”  
“Oh?” Lydia smirked “And what would that be?”  
Allison kissed her way down Lydia's body, parting Lydia's thighs to fit her body between, she looks up at Lydia and presses a kiss to her thigh “You”

 

* * *

 

“What's this?” Malia held the device in her hand  
“It's a cellphone, you use it to call us”  
“You can send us messages as well” Stiles grinned   
“And take pictures and stuff” Allison added  
Malia stared at the phone “How?”  
“Okay... So we'll teach you that later” Stiles frowned “You'll get the hang of it”  
“Next order of business” Allison dragged them all into the kitchen “Candy”  
“Candy?”  
“A very important thing” Stiles nodded  
Allison held out a bag of gummy bears “These are off limits”  
“Why?”  
“Because Allison gets territorial over the gummy bears and will cut a bitch if they eat her gummy bears”  
“Legit” Allison nodded   
“Everything else is fair game though”   
“Me and Stiles aren't allowed to go grocery shopping any more though” Allison handed Malia a pack of skittles  
“Why?”   
“Because we broke everything” Stiles shrugged  
Malia threw her head back and laughed “That's incredible”   
“What else should we show Malia?” Allison asked  
“Marvel?” Stiles suggested  
“What's a Marvel?”  
Allison nodded at Stiles “Definitely. Come on Malia, it's time to introduce you to the world of superheroes”

 

* * *

  
  


“This is all bullshit!” Stiles groaned   
“What's that now?” Allison opened an eye to look over to the boy  
“I _know_ there was something on Wendigo's, something to protect against them” Stiles reached for another book as Lydia entered the living room   
“Alli, sweetie, you can't meditate with other people around” She laughed, rubbing a hand down the side of Allison's neck and along her shoulder   
“Why not?” Allison pouted, tilting her head back far enough for Lydia to lean over the sofa to kiss her   
“Because,” Lydia gave Allison another peck on the lips before circling round and letting Allison pull her into her lap “Meditation requires patience, a relaxing spot with no distractions somewhere-”   
“DEREK I DON'T UNDERSTAND” Malia yelled, storming through the house “Why the fuck can't I have a water bed?”  
“Because you have _claws_ that you can't control” Derek growled, following close behind, the alpha looking about ready to tear his hair out, or Malia's throat. At this point he probably sees them as the same thing  
“But that guy in the movie had one!”  
“Yeah, and look how well that turned out! HE HAD SCISSORS FOR HANDS MALIA”   
“I DON'T THOUGH”  
“How long has this been going on?” Stiles asked Derek as Malia continued to complain in the kitchen  
“An _hour_ ” Derek growled, dropping the bags to the ground “Seriously, I'm not taking her shopping again”  
“AND ONE MORE THING” Malia stormed back into the room “WHY DID YOU DRAG ME FROM THAT STORE?”  
“You were _sniffing_ people Malia. You're a human now. We don't do that”  
“That's bullshit”  
“Okay seriously where are you learning all of these swear words?” Derek frowned  
Lydia glared at Allison who held her hands up in surrender   
“Go to your room Malia” Derek sighed  
“WHAT”  
“You've had too much sugar, go to your room”  
“THIS HOUSE IS A FUCKING PRISON” Malia yelled as she walked up the stairs“ON PLANET BULLSHIT”  
Lydia glared at Allison and Stiles “You need to stop showing her those movies”  
“She's right. You're both terrible influences”  
“It's.... Not _that_ bad” Stiles scratched the side of his head  
“IN THE GALAXY OF THIS SUCKS CAMEL DICKS” Malia screamed in the distance   
“Okay... I retract my prior statement”  
“Anyway” Derek sighed moving towards Stiles, bags forgotten as he kissed the boy before dropping into the adjacent armchair “Anything on the Wendigo?”   
“I can't fucking find the passage” Stiles reached for another book “I swear to god we need to organise this shit better”  
“Explain” Allison said as she pulled Lydia down so they were lying on the sofa  
“Okay so like a database, we're faced with a Wendigo, so we type in Wendigo and boom! A list of results, all neatly organised into lore, weaknesses, cases and so on”  
“So... Like a online bestiary?”  
Stiles stared at Allison and Lydia for a minute “Yeah pretty much”  
“That's going to take a long time to build up” Lydia frowned  
“Yeah, but if we branch it into the Network, like... Super encrypted so only members have access, they can add to it as well-”  
“I think he's onto something here Lyds” Allison sat up, eyes wide “It could be a way of keeping in contact, at the moment we're at the centre-”  
“The Hub” Stiles grinned  
“We're not calling ourself the Hub, Stiles” Derek sighed “We have too many nicknames”  
“Either way,” Allison waved a hand “Say we had this encrypted site, each branch of the Network has control of their own territories, so if Jackson's pack needed help, they could send a signal out and Willow and Kennedy would pick it up and move in for backup, or the pack in Michigan needs help and send us a SOS and we fly in to help-”  
“And then the Bestiary can be a side thing on top of that” Stiles beams   
“And if something really bad happens we can send out like a warning, like a Defcon 1-”  
“And each branch of the Network has to check in daily otherwise a distress signal is sent out and the nearest other team has to go make sure they're okay!”   
Allison leans over Lydia to high five Stiles   
“You two scare me sometimes” Lydia sighs  
“But?” Allison grins  
“It's actually a really good idea” Derek replies  
“I'm with the wolf” Lydia grins  
“Okay but I still need to find out what this fucking Wendigo weakness is” Stiles drops back down into his seat  
“We know silver is a weakness”  
“I'm still waiting on those arrowheads” Allison nuzzles into the back of Lydia's neck  
“I can't believe Amazon sells arrowheads” Stiles sighs  
“Danny's gonna flip” Lydia laughs   
“Okay but back to Malia” Derek sat forward  
“What about her?” Stiles asked  
“Let's... Limit the sugar okay?”  
“Does that mean we have to stop eating candy?” Allison asked  
“No sweetie, you don't have to stop eating candy” Lydia reached behind her to pat Allison's thigh reassuringly  
“Oh thank god” Allison groaned   
“But you need to find somewhere more peaceful to meditate okay?” Lydia rolled over to face Allison  
“I'd find somewhere in the house but I’m scared to try new rooms in case I get lost”  
“It's not that bad Allison”  
“Stiles went missing for six hours yesterday!”  
“He fell asleep!”  
“Yeah, but I totally won hide and seek didn't I?” Stiles grinned triumphantly   
“It's best you find somewhere outside anyway Alli, more peaceful” Lydia leant in for a brief kiss “But I’ll find you a hidden little room okay?”  
Allison grinned and leant in for a kiss, deepening it   
“Ladies, please” Stiles rolled his eyes “We have Wendigo to defend against”  
“Right, sorry” Allison smiled, pressing another quick kiss to Lydia's lips and sitting up “Well, my fire is out of the question until I get control of my magic again, and my arrowheads aren't going to be here for at least a week”  
“Malia is going to try and take me and the Sheriff to the area where she thinks they're from” Derek held his hand out for Stiles to hand him a book “So we should focus on just keeping them contained”  
“So,” Lydia reached for two books, handing one to Allison “Let's get to work”  
  
  


“Lydia” Allison sighed “I don't think I’m doing this right” Allison frowned, uncrossing her legs and falling back against the floor. She heard Lydia sigh, followed quickly by the muffled sound of footsteps across carpet  
“Allison” Lydia said and Allison felt herself tense slightly, that was Lydia's no nonsense tone “You're over thinking it”  
Allison scoffs “I don't think that's possible”  
“You're smarter than you give yourself credit for Alli” Allison opened her eyes to see Lydia stood above her, hands on her hips “You just need to let go”  
“Let go?”  
Lydia held a hand out and pulled Allison upright when Allison took the hand. Allison returned to her position, cross legged on the floor and watched as Lydia walked over to the window and closed it, blocking out the sound of the rain outside, Lydia had told her it was best to meditate outside, but she also had to keep a routine so Lydia had promptly guided her to one of the many hidden rooms in their home and sat her down  
Now Lydia was sitting in front of her, mirroring her position, reaching for Allison's hands and holding them in the space between them  
“Do you remember the first time I helped you do magic? That day in Derek's burnt out kitchen?”  
Allison nods  
“It's just like that okay?” Lydia leant forward to kiss Allison briefly “Clear your mind, focus on your core, that spark of power and feel your magic moving through your veins, get accustomed to the way it moves, the way it feels. It's just like that first time”  
“What if I lose control?”  
“That's why I’m here” Lydia squeezes her hands “I'm your anchor remember? You aren't going to lose control”  
“But-”  
“No buts, I'm Lydia Martin remember? I know everything. Now close your eyes”  
“You're the boss” Allison muttered with a smirk   
“Don't you forget it” 

  
  
Lydia could feel Allison's magic pulsing from her fingertips, travelling up and through Lydia right arm, across her body and back into Allison via her left arm, the amount of energy Allison was giving off was enough to make Lydia dizzy, the air was thick with magic around them and Lydia was left wondering how the girl in front of her wasn't losing her mind, Lydia already felt like tearing her skin off, she couldn't even begin to comprehend how Allison must be feeling, though Lydia has to give her credit for not complaining  
The flow of magic increased through Lydia, it felt sharper, angrier. Lydia opened her eyes to see Allison's brow furrowing in discomfort   
“Alli, you're okay, don't panic” Lydia rubbed circles into Allison's wrist with her thumb, feeling Allison's body stiffen “What's going on? What do you see?”  
Allison's eyes snapped open, her body launching away from Lydia with such force as she tries to scramble to her feet   
“Allison?” Lydia got up and followed her, hands cupping Allison's cheeks “What happened?”  
Allison's eyes flickered over her face frantically, her hands closing around Lydia's wrists “I saw something”  
“What?”  
“The Wendigo, I know where they are”   
“What? How?”  
Allison shook her head “I need a map, I need to-” she cut off with a groan and pressed her hand to her forehead   
“Hey, hey, you're okay” Lydia took her hand and led her from the room, the amount of energy still present probably wasn't helping Allison's sudden shift   
Lydia set the map down on the table, stepping back as Allison let her hand hover over the paper  
“Guys, what's going on? Everything feels-” Stiles stopped when he caught sight of the pair “What's wrong?”  
“Allison felt something while meditating” Lydia explained, “What were you going to say?” she asks Stiles  
Stiles waves a hand around them “....Dizzy, it all feels dizzy”  
“There” Allison pointed to a spot, Lydia came up beside her and studied the spot “That's where the feeling is coming from”   
“What feeling?” Stiles asked, coming up on Allison's other side   
“The Wendigo, I...” Allison frowned “There's something wrong with them”  
“Aside from them being a demonic creature that adapted from humans because of cannibalism and-”  
Allison cut off Stiles' rant by snapping her head towards him “I think they're being controlled”  
“What?” Lydia watched Allison walk away, “What do you mean? Allison, what did you feel?”  
Allison turned and pointed a finger at the map “It feels like when Scott and Derek were possessed, it feels  _almost_ exactly like it. When I was meditating, my magic freaked out and I followed it to that spot and I  _saw_ them Lydia. I saw the Wendigo”  
“How many?”  
Allison sighed heavily “At least a dozen”  
“Wait,” Stiles frowned “It feels  _almost_ like when Scott and Derek were possessed? Does that mean...”  
“No” Allison leant against the wall and closed her eyes, Lydia walked up to the girl and rested her head against Allison's chest, her magic was still flipping out, her heart was rapid but nowhere near how she had been a few minutes ago “It's not Aisa” Allison's arms wrapped themselves around Lydia's shoulders and held her close   
“Thank god” Stiles relaxed immediately

“But It feels similar”  
“Similar?”   
Allison nodded and hooked her chin over Lydia's head “I think magic has a signature, like how we all have a different scent, With Aisa I got a vibe of her magic, Aisa's was.... Evil, black as night” Lydia felt a shiver run through Allison's body “This wasn't as intense, but... I couldn't identify it”  
“Do you think that explains the marks on that Wendigo's body?” Stiles asked  
“Probably”   
“Great. So someone is fucking with Beacon Hills again. When can we kill them?”  
“When we know who they are Stiles”  
They fell into silence as Lydia wrapped her arms around Allison's waist, Stiles studied the map for a few moments, the only good news was that it was deep in the preserve, the odds of someone going there was next to none so it would be easy enough to keep people away from getting too close   
“Allison...” Stiles spoke up eventually  
“Yeah?”  
“If they're being controlled then that means...”  
“I know, someone intended for us to be attacked that day” Allison left a kiss on the crown of Lydia's head as she pulled away, moving back to the map “But the real question Is, did they intend to kill one of us or just warn us?”  
“Depends on who we're dealing with Stiles” Allison replied “We can rule out hunters, this is out of their depth”  
“So it's a supernatural bad guy?” Stiles groaned “Great, who have we pissed off recently?”  
“Nobody as far as I’m aware” Lydia spoke up. The three of them looked up to see Malia and Derek come through the front door, Malia's smile fell instantly   
“What's that?” she asked  
“Magic”   
“Get rid of it, it's making me dizzy”  
Allison sighed and leant against Lydia “It's not that simple Malia, it'll fade eventually”  
Malia frowned but nodded “So I showed them where the Wendigo are”  
“Is it here?” Stiles pointed to the map  
“Exactly there” Derek replied “But how-” He cut himself off as he glanced at Allison “Oh”  
“Oh?” Malia looked around the group “Oh what?”  
“Allison's magic picked up on the pack of Wendigo” Lydia explained   
“Oh, then why the fuck did you send me out to guide a group of sweaty police men through the woods if you could just...” Malia waved her hands frantically “Magically find them?”  
“Hey!” Stiles exclaimed “One of those sweaty police men happens to be my father!”  
“And I didn't know I could do that” Allison added, she turned to Lydia “Will that happen every time I meditate?”  
“It's unlikely, but we'll work on it okay?” Lydia brought Allison's hand to her lips 

 

* * *

  
  
  
“Do you want the good news? Or the bad news?” Danny asked, dropping his tray to the table and taking a seat beside Stiles  
“Hello Stiles, how are you? I'm good, thanks for asking” Stiles muttered from behind his burger, Allison glared and kicked him under the table  
“Good news” Lydia replied  
“Malia can start school on Monday”  
“How exactly have you managed to not only get Malia into school this late into the semester when she technically hasn't existed for eight years?" Erica asked  
Danny turned to the blonde with a grin "put it this way, it's very illegal"  
"Reassuring" Allison murmured against Lydia's lips “Have you gone all FBI on us and given her a new identity?”  
“If I told you. I would have to kill you” Danny replied in a monotone voice  
“How is the little coyote anyway?” Scott asked  
Lydia groaned  
“That bad?” Boyd asked  
“It's not that...” Stiles frowned   
“Malia ate Lydia's moisturiser”  
“AGAIN, Allison. She ate my moisturiser again” Lydia snapped   
“Again?” Erica frowned  
“She thought it was whipped cream” Lydia frowned  
“I know, I said I’d buy you some more though” Allison smiled, kissing Lydia's cheek  
Lydia smiled despite the air of annoyance around her “I know, but that's not the point Alli, I shouldn't have to lock our bedroom door to stop a coyote girl from going through our stuff”  
“Has she at least stopped sleepwalking?” Isaac asked  
Allison shuddered “Yes, thank _god_ ”  
“I can't believe she tried to bury you alive Allison”  
“She DID bury me Reyes” Allison replied “Derek had to dig me out”  
“There was so much yelling and screaming” Stiles grimaced at the memory   
“Remember what Lydia did to that warlock on Prom? Well, Malia nearly suffered a similar fate”  
“We had to hide the shovel so she didn't bury the poor girl” Stiles murmured  
“Poor girl?! SHE TIED UP MY GIRLFRIEND AND BURIED HER”  
“I'm still scared to nap on the sofa alone” Allison sighed  
“And your mediating? Have you had another incident?”  
“Nope!” Allison grins at that “It's slow progress but I can levitate things again”  
“How long will it take for you to get back to normal?” Boyd asked  
Allison waved a hand “Who knows, I'm just taking it a day at a time, I didn't realise how much I relied on magic until I lost control of it again”  
“We're doing it properly this time” Lydia spoke up “Last time it was more of a...”  
“Blind panic to stop the world from ending and everybody dying” Allison chimed in   
“Yeah, thanks sweetie” Lydia laughed, turning to kiss her “Now things are...more or less calm if you ignore the Wendigo situation, we can focus on training Allison up better”  
“Basically I’m going to be so much more awesome than before”  
“Maybe you can go all Elsa and freeze shit!” Stiles beamed  
“That would be _awesome_ ” Allison agreed, reaching over to steal his fries, Stiles didn't even attempt to bat her hands away this time  
“So what's the bad news?” Isaac asked  
“What?” Danny asked  
“You said good news and bad news, what's the bad news?”  
“Oh, right” Danny turned back to Allison “That server you want for the Network? It's going to take a while, I mean, I’m good, but not that good, I don't have the equipment and even with the computer set-up you have at your place I just don't have the ability to create something on that scale and shield it from literally every other human on Earth that soon”  
“How is that bad news?” Allison asked  
Danny frowned “Because you and Stiles asked me to create a server?”  
“We're not asking for a miracle dude” Stiles laughed  
“Yeah,” Allison nodded “You're just one person, it's something to aim towards, we have faith that you can do it, but we're not asking for it right now, that's unrealistic-”  
“And kind of a douche move on our part if we want it now” Stiles interrupted  
“Exactly” Allison smiled at Danny “Don't feel pressured into it, we have time”  
Danny smiled back  
“Wait.” Stiles held a hand up “Computer set-up? What are you talking about?”  
Danny frowned at Stiles “....That giant room in your house that's full of computer monitors?”  
“What”  
“You haven't been there yet?” Lydia asked  
“Seriously Lyds, you need to give us a map” Allison laughed  
“Its not that bad” Lydia sighed “Next you'll be saying you didn't know there's a sparring room”  
“THERE'S A SPARRING ROOM?”  
Lydia face palmed

 

"So I have to go to school?" Malia pouted  
"It's good exercise for control" Derek replied  
"Yeah, Allison here kept blowing mugs up when her magic kicked in" Stiles nudges Allison's foot, making the brunette whine and pull Lydia closer against her  
"In my defence, it was a very stressful time"   
“Danny, through some miracle, has gotten you into classes with most of the pack, but it's very likely you're going to be held back a grade” Lydia explained  
“...Grade?”  
“We have a lot of work to do” Allison mumbled  
“Oh!” Malia beamed “Look what I can do!” She held her hands out, after a moment her claws slipped out “I can control it now!”   
“That's awesome Malia” Allison grinned   
“The next moon is only two weeks away though, will she be ready for that?”  
“Hopefully?” Derek replied  
“You don't know, do you?” Stiles asked  
“No. No I don't. But we have chains”  
“Because that fixes _everything_ ”   
“Wait, I’m being chained up?” Malia asked  
“Just in case” Allison smiles  
“Are you trying to be reassuring? Because you're failing. Tremendously. Seriously, it's a good thing you're cute” Malia muttered   
“I'm going to ignore that” Allison replied, nuzzling into Lydia's neck   
  
  


* * *

 

Lydia stirs to the feeling of Allison pressed along her back, one arm draped loosely over her waist, hand entwined with Lydia's. Lydia smiled, giving the hand a brief squeeze and feeling Allison nuzzle into the back of her neck. Lydia opened her eyes   
only to find herself almost face to face with Malia  
“Jesus! Malia!” Lydia hissed “What did I tell you about watching people sleep?”  
“Not to do it?”  
“Exactly”  
“Sorry” Malia shuffled back and crossed her legs on the coffee table, Lydia couldn't even be bothered to correct her at this point  
“What's wrong?” Lydia asked, bringing her free hand up to her eyes to rub the sleep from them   
“Why do you two always wear those?” Malia gestured to their hands, Lydia felt Allison stir behind her as she brought their hands up so she could trace the ribbon tied around each of their wrists  
“It was from the day I helped bring Allison from her coma, when I bound our souls together” Lydia explained, it wasn't like Malia didn't know the story, she did, they had told her shortly after moving in with them, but it turns out that unless you were really there or unless you played some part in it, there was always going to be some details they missed. “It's symbolic” Lydia finished with a wave of her hand, she felt Allison kiss the nape of her neck “Hey sleepyhead” Lydia smiled,  
“Heywassup?” Allison mumbled, voice laced with sleep  
“I was just explaining our ribbons to Malia”   
Allison stretched and sat up, leaning over Lydia to kiss her gently, with some adjustment, Lydia soon found herself lying across Allison, head resting against the girls chest  
“It's a symbol of the bond we share, it's like a representation of the red string of fate. Have you heard that legend?” Malia shook her head, Allison hummed thoughtfully and let her chin rest on Lydia's head “Basically, in the myth, two people connected by the string are destined to be lovers. The spell that Lydia had to cast on the two of us meant that our souls are tied together and these,” Allison held their hands up “Are the physical representations of that”  
“You have to wear them all the time?”  
“No” Allison laughed “Lydia doesn't wear hers all of the time”  
“But Allison always wears hers”  
“Because all my outfits match it” Allison adds with a wink “Does that answer your question?”   
Malia nodded, a slight frown on her lips  
“Oh good, you're awake” Stiles appeared over the back of the sofa “About time”  
“Hello to you too Stiles” Allison reaches up to tousle his hair “What's up?”  
“You said you was going to show me that move in the sparring room we didn't know existed” Stiles shoots a playful glare towards Lydia  
“I did, didn't I?” Allison yawns again “Sure, give me like... Ten minutes to get changed?”  
“I'll see you in there”   
Allison kissed Lydia on the cheek and pulled herself away, “I'll see you in a little while”  
“Don't break anything” Lydia replied  
“I'll try” Allison laughed

 

“Stiles,” Allison paused to take a drink from her bottle “How can you hope to be able to do that Black Widow move one day if you can't flip me?”  
“It's good to have dreams Allison”   
“We never get an opportunity to try moves like that anyway”  
“We might one day!”  
“Stiles.” Allison set the bottle down at the corner of the room and moved back to the mats “When we end up in a battle it literally just end up with us all screaming insults and puns while trying not to die”  
“Then why even bother with this move?” Stiles stretched his arms a few times   
“Because we're trying not to die” Allison shrugged “Come on, we'll come back to that move later”  
“Spar? Winner gets the last pack of Oreos”  
“You're on Stilinski” Allison grinned, “Just keep away from the face, yeah?”  
“Duh, I don't need Lydia threatening to bury me alive” Stiles laughed as he set his stance and threw the first punch, Allison stepped back easily with a grin “Dude!”   
For the next ten minutes it continued like this, Allison easily deflecting all of Stiles' punches  
“I'm hungry” Allison decided eventually, catching Stiles' punch, she twisted so her back was to him and yanked him towards her, using her momentum to throw him over her shoulder, Stiles let out a grunt as his back hit the mat “And that's how you flip someone, now if you excuse me, I have oreos to eat and a girlfriend to try and talk into shower sex”  
“Good luck with that” Stiles groaned “I'm just going to lie here for a while”  
“I'll send Derek down”  
“That would be greatly appreciated”  
Allison grabbed her bottle and flexed her hand with a frown, feeling a jolt of pain through her hand 

  
“Lydia” Allison drawled  
“What did you do?” Lydia sighed   
“I think I broke my finger” Allison mumbled, spraying crumbs everywhere, she holds the packet out “Oreo?”  
“No, thanks. Broken finger how exactly?”  
“Sparring with Stiles”  
“One job Allison, I said don't break anything” Lydia set her book down, “Come here” Allison sat beside Lydia and held her hand out, Lydia studied it for a few moments “Not broken”  
“Thank god”  
“And you need a shower”  
Allison grinned “I was hoping you would join me, we can celebrate my not broken finger”  
“You're incorrigible”  
“And aren't you glad about it” Allison whispered against her lips  
“I really am”  
  
  


 

* * *

  
  
“Anything good on?” Allison rested her arms on the back of the sofa  
“Nothing yet, you'd think that for the money we pay for Netflix there'd be something good on”  
“We?” Allison laughed  
“Okay the Netflix Derek pays for- Hey! the X-Files! I loved this show!” Stiles beamed, he looked over to Allison “Hey, do you think aliens-”  
“DON'T” Allison held a hand up  
“What?”  
“Stiles, we deal with Greek Gods and Goddesses, demons, werewolves, werecoyotes, wendigos and vampires and a whole bunch of other stuff we barely understand. We are not bringing aliens into the fucking mix. Leave that shit to Mulder and Scully”  
“Okay... So no X Files” Stiles flicked through a few more options “Avatar?”  
“What's that?” Allison hopped over the back of the sofa so she was sat beside Stiles   
“A cartoon about this bald kid who controls air and a brother and sister from the water tribe and a angsty dude with a scar who shoots fire and a blind chick who controls rocks they all gotta save the world. Wanna watch?”  
“I'm in”

  
“Do you think you can water bend?” Stiles asked while they raided the cupboards for snacks  
“I never had luck controlling water before” Allison replied “Should we make nachos?”  
Stiles snorted “Like you even have to ask. Always yes to nachos Allison”  
“Duly noted”  
“But if you think about it, you could never trace magical energy before and now look at you”  
“That was one time” Allison protested  
“The point still stands though” Stiles reached for a glass and filled it with water, setting it down on the counter beside Allison “Try it”  
“What do I do?”  
“Well....” Stiles frowned “You can levitate stuff right?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Do that to the water”  
“I... Really don't think it'll work like that Stiles” Allison laughed  
“Try it”   
“Better idea,” Allison held a hand out to the water, Stiles watched the liquid shake and after a few moments, rise out of the glass “I focus my force around it and use that to mould the water to the shape I want it to be” to prove her point, Allison clenches her fist, turning the water into a sphere   
“That's so awesome” Stiles grinned  
Allison moved the water around them effortlessly “Okay how would this help in a fight? Seriously, would it be just like 'splash splash mother fucker!' or...”  
“Allison you can  _drown_ people”  
“That's a bit brutal” Allison let the water trickle back into the glass “Think I can earth bend?”  
“One at a time, yeah? You still haven't gotten your fire back”  
“Stiles! What if I apply fire bending techniques to my magic, the same for using my force!”  
Stiles looks thoughtful for a while “Well, water bending is Thai-chi right? And that's supposed to be really calming and shit”  
“Did a kids cartoon just inadvertently give us the answer as to how to control my magic?”  
“I think it did. Never underestimate the power of kids shows Alli”  
  
“I'm impressed” Lydia grinned “Honestly Allison, you're doing so well”   
Allison responded with a gigawatt beam as she let the water fall back into it's glass “I'm glad I’m getting a hold on it again” Allison fell back against the bed and turned on her side to face Lydia   
“What's your next goal?”  
“My fire, hopefully, I miss the feel of it burning under my palm. I thought saying 'incendere' would be enough, but I'm clearly wrong”  
Lydia reaches for Allison's hand and trails her finger along her palm “Have you tried focusing on your feelings that day? What you were trying to achieve?”  
“I was trying to protect you, kill... him and not end up trapped in a coma for the rest of my life” Allison tangled their fingers together, pulling on Lydia until the girl was lying on top of her “It's always to protect you Lydia”  
“I know, that's why you're my Lionheart”  
“And you're my queen” Allison replies, leaning up to kiss Lydia   
“Have you thought any more about that ritual?” Lydia asked, keeping her forehead pressed against Allison's   
“Yeah, I think I still want to go through with it”  
Lydia pulled back slightly, just enough so she could see Allison without going cross eyed “You're sure?”  
“Not one hundred percent”  
“What percentage?”  
“Probably about seventy” Allison frowned, closing her eyes for a few moments “There's too much magic Lydia, I can't handle keep a handle on this forever”  
“You can't think like that Allison” Lydia reached up to cup Allison's cheek “You're so powerful”  
“I'm  _too_ powerful, I know you felt it that day, when you helped me meditate, that was just a fraction of what it feels like for me” Allison opens her eyes once more  
“It was uncomfortable, was it-” Lydia pauses for a moment as Allison nuzzles into her hand “Is it always like this?”  
“No to both, before it got stronger, back in the early days? It was like a constant itch under my skin-”  
“You said I made it better” Lydia says  
“You did and you still do, you calm me down so much, but I have this constant doubt in the back of my mind that I’m going to turn, that the magic is going to get to me and make me evil, Deaton said it himself, many witches with a natural gift find themselves turning to the dark side”  
“Allison. You're not like them. You're not evil”  
“I feel like I'm walking the line and over the edge that's where the darkness is” Allison stared at Lydia, eyes filled with helplessness “Lydia, what if I fall in?”  
Lydia cupped Allison's face in her hands and kissed her deeply “If you fall, I will catch you. I'm not letting you go anywhere, do you hear me?”  
“I hear you”   
“Good.” Lydia kissed her again “Because I’m not letting you go, ever. You're stuck with me”  
“You and me?”  
“Until the very end” Lydia replied “When you've made your decision about the ritual, tell me, we'll call Willow and sort it out”  
“You're okay with me doing it?”  
“If you think it's for the best, I’m not going to stop you. You need to trust your instincts Allison”  
“Okay”  
“Good” Lydia sat back and pulled her shirt over her head, dropping it down to the ground “Now that we've taken care of that,” she grinned, swooping in for a kiss “Lets focus on more exciting things” Allison laughed and rolled them over   
“I think that's an excellent idea”   
  


* * *

  
  
“ANASAZI SYMBOLS” Stiles yelled, Allison's eyes snapped open and she barely moved out of the way before the water that had been floating above her could fall  
“STILES” Allison got to her feet and dusted herself off “What the fuck!? I was meditating”  
“I know, I know I’m sorry-”  
“I COULD HAVE HURT YOU”  
“I know, I’m sorry but.... Anasazi symbols”  
“What the fuck is a anasazi?” Allison glared  
Stiles groaned and handed Allison the book in his hand “They're what I was looking for”   
Allison studies the lines on the page “What do they do?”  
“They're basically mountain ash for a Wendigo. But it has to be a circle”  
“So we circle off the area where they are, draw these symbols and it locks them in?”  
“Yep” Stiles nods  
“Sweet, when are we going?”  
“After school, Derek doesn't particularly want to go alone in case he fucks up the symbols”  
“Good enough”  
“Are you ready to go? We can't let Malia be late on her first day”  
“Well, my meditation got interrupted... So yeah” Allison tugged on Stiles' arm and led them back to the house   
“How can you be out here for this long? It's fucking cold”  
“It's not that bad, besides, my magic keeps me warm”  
“Still no fire though?”  
“No” Allison sighed “Lydia in our room?”  
“Kitchen, she's quizzing Malia on the rules again”  
“Okay,” they walked through the back door “We'll be ready in a minute then”  
Stiles gave Allison a pat on the shoulder as he moved further into the house, Allison turned into the kitchen to where a very exasperated looking Lydia was talking with a clueless looking Malia  
“But if someone insults me, why can't I punch them?” Malia asks, taking an obscenely large bite of her banana “  
“Because you'll get suspended or expelled” Lydia replied  
“But they started it”  
“They insulted you and you punch them, you're the aggressor in this scenario”  
“But why?”  
Lydia sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose  
Allison rolled her eyes and swooped in, sliding an arm around Lydia's stomach and leaning forward to kiss her cheek before nuzzling into the back of her neck, she felt the tension slip from Lydia's body instantly  
“Hey” Lydia greeted   
“Hi” Allison mumbled “Everything okay”  
“Better now you're here”  
“Get a room” Malia mumbled   
“If school wasn't a thing we had to go to, we would” Allison replied  
“Even though that's never stopped us before”  
“Very true” Allison wrapped her other arm around Lydia and rested her chin on Lydia's shoulder “No fighting at school though, okay Malia?”   
“But-”  
“No buts, you have to behave okay?”  
“Fine” Malia folded her arms against her chest  
“Stiles wants us to go in a minute” Allison muttered into Lydia's neck as she left lip gloss stained kisses against the skin   
“I'm going to go wait in the car” Malia slid off of her stool, grumbling as she left. Lydia turned in Allison's arms and let herself be pushed against the island “How was meditating?”  
“Stiles interrupted me, but it was fine”  
“Really? You're not soaked”  
Allison shrugged tugging Lydia's lip between her teeth “I moved out of the way in time” She says before kissing Lydia softly   
“LADIES WE'LL BE LATE”  
Allison broke away with a frown “We need to pick this up later”  
“Definitely”  
  
  
“Okay so what have you learnt?” Lydia asked firmly, Malia frowned and poked at her lunch  
“Yelling 'what the fucking fuck' in unacceptable when in a classroom” Malia sighed  
“What else?”  
“Flipping the desk is also bad, because it means I have detention”  
“Very good” Lydia nods, she turns to Allison and Stiles “And what did you two learn?”  
“That we shouldn't laugh because it encourages her and it just leads to more detentions” Allison and Stiles sighed  
“Very good” Lydia reached up to tousle Allison's hair “Seriously, it's the first day Malia”  
“I didn't understand what she was talking about!”  
“She has a point Lyds, we had no idea what was going on and we're in that class”  
“Yeah, but you sit together, I don't expect you two to get much work done in that class”  
“You didn't hear it though Lydia, it was really fucking funny” Erica laughs  
“You're all terrible influences. All of you”  
“But you love us” Allison sang, curling herself into Lydia's side  
“I love  _you_ ” Lydia amended “I just tolerate these idiots”  
“Please, you totally love us. Don't deny it” Stiles winked  
“Is the food always this bad?” Malia asked  
“Those are quality fries Tate!” Allison gasped  
“Well, seeing as me and Allison are now unavailable, could you guys help Derek with the ansazi symbols?”  
“Totally” Scott nodded  
“And Scott, take Malia under your wing will you? You're probably the most well behaved out of everybody”  
“Excuse you” Danny mumbled, Boyd hummed in agreement  
“Okay well Danny, you get pulled into their shenanigans” Lydia gestured between Stiles and Allison “And Boyd. You date Erica”  
“Scott dates Isaac!” Stiles protested  
“And he's a sarcastic little shit” Allison added, casting a glare over to the boy  
“Please, I’m completely innocent”  
“Bullshit Lahey”  
“Easy there” Lydia laughed, leaning in to kiss Allison   
“I hate detention” Allison groaned   
“It'll fly by” Lydia kissed her again “I'll be waiting for you anyway”  
  
  
“This isn't flying by” Allison fell against the desk dramatically   
“Argent, sit up” The teacher called  
“I hate everything”  
“Just think,” Stiles whispered “We can brainstorm ideas for our next prank while we're here”  
“Prank?” Malia frowned “What's a prank?”  
“A way to fuck with people without causing them deliberate physical harm” Allison explained  
“It's so much fun”  
Malia lit up “Can I help?”  
“Totally” Stiles grinned “But we're gonna need a new name”  
“Yeah, dynamic duo doesn't work for a trio...” Allison folded her arms and tilted her head back, the three of them fell into silence for a long while, Allison eventually getting bored and using her telepathy to undo the teachers shoelaces and tying them together, grinning the entire time  
“The trickster trio” Stiles muttered  
“What was that now?”  
“That should be our name, the trickster trio”  
Allison hummed “I like it, Malia?”  
“Why do we need a name?”  
“We always have to have a name” Allison replied  
“It's like our thing” Stiles shrugged “Team Human, dynamic duo, Gay Avengers, team wolf, Scooby Gang” He gestured to the three of them “Trickster trio”  
“huh... Okay then” Malia nodded “Will Lydia get mad at us?”  
“Only if we prank her or get in trouble”  
“Which is something we're obviously going to avoid”  
“Which part?”  
“Pranking Lydia” Allison replied “the girlfriend is off limits thank you”  
“Fine” Malia huffed, Allison raised an eyebrow but didn't comment on the matter  
_“Am I missing something here?”_ She heard Stiles ask  
_“I was about to ask you the same thing”  
“Malia doesn't have the bond yet does she?”  
“Not yet, no”  
“Why is that?”  
“Still early days Stiles, you need to give these things time”  
_ “So what kind of things do you do in a prank?” Malia asked, breaking them from their conversation   
“Well, the idea is to have fun, not to hurt someone” Allison leant back in her seat   
“So like, we covered Greenberg's car in post it notes”   
“And I put googly eyes on everything in the fridge”   
“Fun stuff” Stiles grinned  


  
“So while we were living it up in detention, Derek and the others put the Anasazi symbols around the cave the Wendigo pack are living in, they put a circle around the house as well so we should be- HEY! Can you guys stop making out back there? I'm going to crash if I have to keep looking at you guys sucking tongue” Stiles groaned  
“I'd rather die”  
“Which will be a very real reality if you don't stop!”  
“Fine” Allison pulled away “No more making out”  
“Until we get home” Lydia added  
“Until we get home” Allison echoed with a nod, wiping Lydia's lipstick from her lips with a grin  
“So you're not eating with us?” Stiles asked, he frowned suddenly “Don't even-”  
“Well, I’ll be eating, that's for sure” Allison grinned  
“God DAMMIT ALLISON”  
Allison's laughter fills the Jeep   
“We'll be down for dinner” Lydia says once Allison's calmed down enough “And no Allison, don't even think about making that joke”  
“Fine” Allison sighed  
“So whipped” Stiles muttered   


  
“Are you sure the earring fell under here?” Allison asked  
“I saw it go under there Alli”   
Allison grumbled as she shifted her phone to get more light in front of her “It's the pearl earring right?”  
Lydia's head appeared in the gap between the bed and floor, hair fanning out against the floor “Yep, any luck?”  
“None yet” Allison crawled closer to kiss Lydia   
“How was detention?”  
“Boring, but Malia wants to do pranks with me and Stiles”  
Lydia hummed  
“Lyds, do you like Malia?”  
“How do you mean?”  
Allison glanced at her “It's just, you guys seem to clash a lot”  
“She's excitable”  
“So are me and Stiles”  
“She's nothing like you”   
“She kinda is, like when me and Stiles are full 'dynamic duo' but much more violent”  
Lydia frowned, Allison held her eye for a moment before catching the glint of something from the corner of her eye  
“Hey!” Allison reached for the object “I found it!”  
“She has a crush on you”   
Allison startled so hard she hit her head on the solid oak of the bed   
“Allison?”  
“Ow” Allison let herself fall to the ground, folding her hands over her head “Okay I think I have concussion” Allison soon felt hands on her shoulders and before she knew it she was being pulled out from under the bed, Lydia peering down at her, worry etched into her features “Here” Allison held out the earring “What do you mean she has a crush on me?”  
“You haven't noticed?”  
Allison rubbed at the back of her head and sat up “Holy shit that hurt” She groaned “No, I haven't noticed, what makes you think that?”  
“The way she only ever listens to you for a start” Lydia shrugged, pulling Allison into her lap and rubbing at the back of Allison's head “Remember when she walked in on us having sex on the sofa last week?”  
“When she said 'can I join in'?” Allison asked, Lydia nodded with a frown “I thought that was because she was trying to piss us off”  
“And the time you and Stiles were in the gym and she was checking you out”  
“I didn't even notice that. Shit” Allison scratched the back of her head “I honestly had no idea”   
“Really?”  
“Why would I?” Allison asked, “I only see you Lydia, I like Malia, she's great and I’m glad she's part of the pack, but I love  _you._ Only you, you know that?”  
“I do” Lydia agreed “I can't help it though”  
“I understand, it's like how I was when we were with Jackson”  
“Except yours was slightly more justifiable considering me and Jackson actually dated, I'm just being stupid”  
“You and stupid are two things that don't go together Lydia” Allison replied, leaning in to kiss her “Any and all of your feelings are justifiable because they're  _yours_ ”   
“What did I do to deserve you?”  
“Funny, I ask myself that every day” Allison pulled Lydia against her to kiss her again “I love you so much Lydia”  
“I love you too, always, Allison”  
Allison nods “Good. Okay, so I was totally going to like, throw you on the bed and stuff but...”  
“Your head hurts?”  
“God yes. I think I’m going to pass out”  
Lydia rolled her eyes and pressed a kiss to the crown of Allison's head “I'll get you an ice pack, lie down”  
  
“What happened?” Stiles asked as Lydia pulled the ice pack from the freezer “Or is this some new kink type stuff that I don't want to know about?”  
“Alli hit her head looking for my earring under the bed”  
“....How?”  
Lydia shrugged “I'm sure she'll tell you at some point”   
Stiles raised an eyebrow “Is it to do with a certain coyote?” Before Lydia could protest, Stiles held a hand up “She's out with Derek, learn to control the beast within 101, so, am I right?”  
“She has a crush on Allison”  
“Funny, Derek said she had a crush on me”  
“Really?”  
Stiles hummed, offering Lydia his bag of chips “Maybe it's because we were the first people she interacted with?”  
“Maybe” Lydia agreed   
“Me and Allison will talk to her about it” Stiles waved a hand “You go fix her head, maybe don't send her under your bed again for a while”  
“I'll keep that in mind” Lydia laughed “Goodnight Stiles”  
“Night Lyds”  
  
Allison made a sound of content as Lydia pressed the icepack against her skull, by the time Lydia had returned, Allison had changed into her Captain America pyjamas, lying face down in the pillows  
“Feel better?” Lydia asked, moving her hands over Allison's back, brushing briefly over the almost healed scars left behind by the Wendigo   
“Keep doing that” Allison mumbled  
Lydia laughed and lay down beside Allison, never faltering in her movements “Okay”  
“I did give you the earring right?”  
“It's on the dressing table”  
“Thank god”  
“Stiles says you should stay out from under the bed”  
“I think Stiles has a point”  
“You're so clumsy sweetie”  
“How I managed to save the world is beyond me”  
  
  
  


* * *

 

“Allison” Derek called, “Package for you” He threw the box, Allison scrambled to catch it before it hit the ground   
“What'd you order?” Danny asked as Allison tore into the packaging  
“Silver tipped arrows”  
“From Amazon?” Danny frowned  
“Yep”  
“Fucking Amazon” he muttered “I'm going to look into them”  
“Why?” Allison studied the arrows with a contented hum, Lydia plucked a few from her grasp   
“They sell weapons. I brought a fucking _sword_ from there. I'm pretty sure that's illegal, why can we buy weapons on there? It's a conspiracy”   
“Easy up there Danny” Stiles laughed “Amazon just sells everything”  
“But where's the limit Stiles? Where do they draw the line?” Danny looked off into the distance and whispered, “I have so many questions”  
Lydia raised an eyebrow at the boy, clearing her throat “Anyway.... Team Human sleepover on Friday is still a go right?”  
“Oh totally” Danny waved a hand, “But we're not watching the Notebook”  
“Can It be horror theme night?” Allison asked, taking the arrows from Lydia and setting them back down in the box   
“You just want an excuse for Lydia to sit in your lap” Stiles rolled his eyes  
“I literally never need an excuse” Allison replied “Right Lyds?”   
“Damn right, it's a very comfortable lap”  
“Horror movies It is then...”   
“Is Malia going to be okay with her first moon?” Danny asked  
“Derek feels confident, but he wants us out of the house just in case”  
“It's been a while since we had a team human only night anyway” Allison shrugs   
“Too long” Stiles agreed   
“We should do something for Malia after the moon though, celebrate or something”  
“I think there's a fair soon, we could go to that” Stiles suggested  
“Dude yes! Cotton candy!” Allison reaches out to bump her fist against Stiles'   
“You're such a dork” Lydia sighed  
“Cotton candy kisses Lydia, think about it”  
  
  


* * *

  
  
“I don't understand any of this” Malia glared at the numbers on the chalkboard  
“I'll let you in on a secret, none of us do. We just kinda....”   
“Improvise” Stiles offered  
“Yeah” Allison nodded “Math wasn't that bad until they had to go and add letters and shit to it”  
“Those were the days” Stiles sighed  
“I'm not going to graduate with you guys am I?” Malia frowned   
“Honestly? Maybe not” Stiles replied  
“But don't give up!” Allison smiled. Malia groaned, Stiles and Allison shared a look   
“Hey, Malia?”  
“Hm?”  
“Do you have a crush on us?”  
Malia's head snapped up, brow furrowed “No”  
“It's okay if you do-”  
“I don't! Not.. Not any more at least”  
“But you did?” Allison asked  
Malia nodded “You're both really smart and funny and you made me feel really happy and welcome so I thought I had a crush on you. And you're both really hot”  
“Well, my self esteem just went way up” Stiles muttered  
“But I know that you guys are like... Really, really happy and I realised I don't want you guys-”  
“You want what we have” Allison finished   
“Yeah” Malia nodded “I want a mate”   
“We'll find you someone” Stiles grinned  
“Hell yeah we will” Allison agreed, holding her hand out for Stiles to high five  
“But I also like what you two have” Malia looked between Stiles and Allison “I like your friendship”  
“Well, we're the trickster trio now” Allison replied “You're one of us”  
“One of us, one of us” Stiles chanted quietly behind her   
“And I think I know a good prank to christen this team”  
“Lets hear it Argent” Stiles said   
Allison held a hand up “Only if Malia talks to Lydia, you guys need to kinda ease whatever issues you guys have”  
“She glares at me a lot”  
“She doesn't mean to, she does like you, just... Tell her what you told us okay?”  
Malia huffed “Fine, but only because I want to hear what the prank is”

 

“Lydia?”  
Lydia turned away from the bookshelf to see Malia staring at her, the girl shifting her weight from foot to foot “What's wrong?”  
“You got a minute?”  
“Sure” Lydia leant back against the shelf, casting a brief glance over to where Allison and Stiles were helping a frantic Scott and Isaac with their homework “What's up?” she focussed her attention on the girl in front of her  
“You look sad you know, when you think that she can't see you,” Malia leant against the shelf beside Lydia “ But she does. Even if you don't see it, she's always looking at you”   
Lydia looked back across the room and surely enough, caught Allison staring at her, Allison grinned and blew her a kiss only to have Isaac reach across and flick her in the head. Lydia laughed as Allison glared at the boy and threw her book at him   
“What I’m saying is, I had a crush on her, but it doesn't matter because she doesn't want to be with anybody but you, you're all she wants and I don't want her, not like that, I want what you guys have and I want her to be my friend, I want you to be my friend, I’ve never had human friends so I'm kinda new to all of this, but I’m trying, I’m really trying”   
Lydia smiled again and nudged Malia with her elbow “You'll find someone, we'll find you someone”  
“Stiles and Allison already offered to hook me up with people”  
“Of course they did”  
“And they said we're a team now”  
“The Trickster Trio” Lydia laughed at Malia's surprised expression “Allison tells me everything, don't look so surprised”  
“I should've known” Malia laughed “So... Are we good?”  
“Do you promise to stop watching us when we nap on the sofa?”  
“Yep”  
“Then we're good”  
  
  
Allison felt Lydia's arms wrap around her chest a few minutes later, she tipped her head back enough for their lips to brush “Everything okay?”  
Lydia kissed her again “Everything is great”  
“Good, I’m glad”  
“Can you guys focus please? I am _not_ getting another detention for this shit” Isaac groaned  
“Well maybe if you did the fucking homework you wouldn't be in a frenzy every week” Allison replied, pulling Lydia down into her lap   
“Because you're so good with your homework” Isaac muttered  
“Actually, she is” Lydia replied “I make sure of that”  
“You're so whipped Argent”  
“And gladly so Lahey”   
“Children please” Scott whined “I just want to pass this class”  
“And I just want to make out with my girlfriend” Lydia replied  
“Empty classroom?” Allison suggested  
“Empty classroom” Lydia nodded, climbing off of Allison's lap and pulling the girl to her feet  
“I'll see you guys in class” Allison called over her shoulder, laughing as Lydia dragged her out of the library   
  
  


* * *

  
  
“The ring of Solomon” Lydia threw a book down, startling Stiles and Malia  
“The ring of who now?” Allison asked, taking the book and studying the pages “Is this what Willow was talking about?”  
“Wait, wait, rewind” Derek held a hand up “What did Willow say?”  
“Oh right” Allison set the book down “So Willow called us to say that yes, the Wendigo were being controlled by something but no, it wasn't the same as what Aisa did to you and Scott-”  
“It was from an artifact, the ring of Solomon to be more precise, I knew we had a book on it”  
“What did you find?” Malia asked  
“Well, it's a signet ring made from brass and iron and take a wild guess as to what it does?”  
“...Controls Wendigo?” Malia frowned  
“Worse, it controls demons, not just Wendigo, it can control  _any_ demon”  
“There's more than one kinda demon?” Malia turned to Allison  
“Oh, you'll see, there's so much out there”  
“So what? Find the dick with the ring and kill him?” Stiles asked  
“And then we ship the ring to Willow so it can be locked away and  _never_ be used again?”  
“That's the plan” Lydia nodded  
“Great,” Allison moved to stand up “I'll go get the knives”  
“Easy there Xena” Stiles held a hand up “We don't know who has the ring and we have bigger things to deal with right now don't you think?”  
“Well.... There's a psychopath out there with a ring controlling a group of very dangerous demon creatures who are incredibly fast and can only be killed with fire, silver and decapitation, you saw that thing, I'd probably be paralysed or dead if Malia hadn't of turned up so-”  
“You're welcome” Malia interrupted casually  
Allison rolled her eyes “They're kind of a big deal”  
“They're trapped in the cave, the symbols surrounding the caves, we're good” Derek replied   
“We'll deal with the moon first Alli, then the Wendigo can be our focus” Lydia kissed Allison's cheek “We'll be fine”  
Allison held her hand up and sighed “I really need my fire back”  
  
  


* * *

  
  
“Hey” Lydia greeted softly  
Allison smiled but kept her eyes closed “Hey”  
“Am I disturbing you? I can leave if-”  
“It's fine, I’m still focused” Allison cut Lydia off “The water would have fallen if I broke concentration”  
Allison felt Lydia sit down opposite her, their knees brushing, Allison felt her magic jump, clearly as happy as she was to have Lydia near   
“Is that why you meditate in the afternoon now?”  
“Yeah, too many incidents of the flow being disrupted, you're the only one who doesn't come running up screaming my name”  
“I scream your name plenty” Allison could hear the smile in Lydia's voice, Allison felt her concentration stutter and barely managed to focus herself before the water dropped, it was cold enough already thank you  
“That you do” Allison replied, she focused on the feeling of her magic flowing through her body, visualising it passing through her clasped hands in a circuit, warming her bones  
“It's cold” Lydia sighs “How are you not cold?”  
“Magic” Allison smiles “Hold my hands” they hadn't tried this since the first time Allison really meditated, Allison had figured out that it was a lot like a circuit, that she was pushing magic through Lydia and bringing it back to herself, but she was better now, her magic felt calmer, Allison felt calmer.  
There was still doubt in her mind, she couldn't feel a limit to her magic and the thought scared her, she still didn't understand why she couldn't light her magic up, why it wouldn't burn. But Lydia had faith in her, and that was enough  
“Are you sure?” Lydia asked  
“Yeah, I’ve got it” Allison smiled, it took a few moments of what Allison could only assume was hesitation on Lydia's part before feeling her girlfriends hands cover her own, Allison let out a breath and let her magic flow to Lydia, turning her hands to slot their fingers together “See? I'm controlled” They fall into silence for a few moments, Allison keeping her eyes closed to visualise her magic passing through Lydia “Do you feel warmer?” Allison asked   
“I do, why is that?”  
“My magic burns hotter now” Allison replied “I think that it might mean I’m close to getting my fire back”  
“Do you miss it?” Lydia asked  
“I do, I feel defenceless without it. I know I’m not, I was and am capable of taking care of myself without my magic but-”  
“Your fire defends against everything”  
“Exactly”  
“It'll come soon”  
“I hope so”   
There's a long pause before Lydia speaks up again “So just how focused are you right now?”  
“Pretty focused” Allison replied evenly, she feels Lydia adjust their hands before removing her own, leaving Allison's entwined together once more  
“Lets see just how focused you are” Lydia whispers. Allison feels fingers under her chin, tilting her head up as Lydia's lips press against hers. They stay like that for a while, Allison already desperately trying to keep her magic calm, to focus on the giant ball of freezing cold water above them both, Lydia hums against her lips and a moment later feels Lydia's tongue easing her lips apart  
Allison gives herself a metaphorical pat on the back for holding on, instead opening her mouth and letting Lydia's tongue slide against her own, the kiss is slow and deliberate, both of Lydia's hands migrating to either side of her face and adjusting the angle of Allison's face as she pleases   
Lydia tugs Allison's lip between her teeth and it's game over  
She doesn't even have the time to move them both out of the way as the water falls down on them   
“HOLY SHIT” Lydia breaks away, the air in her lungs being punched out by the freezing water   
“Fuck, fuck, I’m sorry” Allison apologises, pushing Lydia's soaked her from her face and swiping her thumbs under the girls eyes to try and rub away the make-up, Lydia cuts her off by laughing and kissing her again   
“You did well Argent, wasn't expecting you to last that long”  
Allison shivered against Lydia's lips “I think we should go warm up”  
“I'm thinking warm shower?” Lydia's eyes glinted  
“You always have the best ideas”  
  
  


* * *

 

“Is it me, or are werewolf movies completely ruined for everybody now?” Danny asked, reaching for a slice of pizza  
“Not just werewolf, vampire movies too” Allison replied, biting into a red vine  
“Fine.” Stiles sighed, holding up a DVD “Zombies?”  
“Zombies are acceptable” Lydia nodded as she exited Danny's kitchen and climbing into the blanket fort with Allison, leaning over to take the red vine from Allison's mouth, smirking as Allison's jaw dropped   
“Rude” Allison muttered  
“Ladies, please” Stiles lay down on the other side of Allison   
Allison put her hand on Stiles' face and made a “Sssh” sound as she kissed Lydia again  
“You're gonna break the fort”  
“She took my red vine!”   
“Guys” Danny laughed, “The movie is starting”   
“Yeah Allison, behave” Lydia grinned kissing her again   
“Fine. Fine.” Allison reached for a bag of skittles  
They had been watching movies for the majority of the night, moving from Carrie to Friday the 13th all the way to Saw and Paranormal Activity  
Allison glanced to the boys, not even a little bit surprised to find Stiles fast asleep, trust the guy to fall asleep during a zombie movie  
Danny hardly made it half way through before he dropped into the pillows  
“It's worrying that a movie this violent sends them to sleep”  
“Please, this has nothing on our life” Allison muttered “I trust they'll know what to do in the event of a zombie apocalypse” Allison frowned and glanced towards Lydia “Do zombies exist- no. No, I- I don't wanna know, ignore that”  
Lydia laughed beside her and Allison could see Lydia watching her from the corner of her eye as she reached into her packet of skittles, as soon as she threw one into her mouth, Lydia's hand was on her chin, turning Allison's head towards her, Allison opened her mouth to protest only when Lydia licked her way inside and any protests Allison had been ready to voice died on her tongue the moment Lydia's slid against it making Allison shudder and her eyes flutter shut, Lydia broke the kiss after a few more moments and Allison wasn't ashamed to admit her lips automatically followed the redheads as she pulled away, eyes fluttering open.   
Lydia gave a contented hum and turned back to the movie with a smirk. Allison frowned at her girlfriend and it was only when she came back to her senses did she gasp   
“You took my skittle!”  
“Yep”  
Allison stared down at the packet and back to Lydia who was wearing a smug grin Allison held out skittles “Want another?”  
Lydia raised an eyebrow and reached into the the pack and grabbed a skittle, not taking her eyes off of Allison as she pushed the skittle into her mouth, Allison grinned and leant forward, drawing her tongue along Lydia's bottom lip   
“I like skittles kisses” Allison declares ten minutes later when the pack is empty, she turns to Lydia “Would it work with gummy bears?”  
“Sweetie one of us might choke” Lydia leans in for another kiss, Allison licks at Lydia's lips again, enjoying the taste “And by one of us I mean you”   
“I don't doubt that” Allison agreed, leaning in for another kiss   
“No sex” Stiles mumbled, his hand flying out and slapping the back of Allison's head “Sleeping”  
Allison rolled over to stare at the boy “Should I be concerned that he did that?”  
“I'm offended that he would think we would have sex while he sleeps beside us”   
Allison looked back at Lydia and raised an eyebrow  
“I mean, I thought about it.” Lydia shrugged “But I’d probably feel guilty afterwards”  
“We'll make up for it tomorrow” Allison chuckled against Lydia's lips  
  
  


* * *

 

“So, how was your first moon?” Allison asked  
“IT WAS AMAZING!”  
“Malia, inside voices” Lydia chastised, setting a mug down beside Allison and kissing her, Lydia heard Erica snort from the living room   
“I didn't lose control! Derek was really proud of me and then we all went running through the trees and Erica saw a bunny and she screamed and ran away”  
“HEY!” Erica yelled “WHAT HAPPENS DURING THE MOON STAYS WITH THE MOON” Erica appeared in the kitchen, pinning Malia with a glare  
“Yeah, except you would do that in literally any scenario” Allison mumbled around her mug   
“You wanna go Argent?”   
“Bring it Reyes”   
“Children, please” Stiles and Derek appeared in the doorway, a scowl on Derek's features, Lydia felt her stomach drop and Allison's hand curling around her wrist immediately  
“What's wrong?” Allison asked  
“The Anasazi symbols around the Wendigo cave? Yeah, they're gone” Stiles frowned  
“Gone? How do you mean gone?”   
“As in I went to check on them and they're gone” Derek replied  
“And the Wendigo?”  
“Also gone, the cave is completely empty”  
“Well.... Shit” Malia frowned  
“I hear that” Allison agreed “What the fuck do we do now?”  
“Focus on keeping them away from the town and finding the asshole with the ring” Lydia replied   
“I like the sound of that” Malia growled  
“Easy there Malia” Allison muttered “We can't rush into this shit, we can't protect the town if we're dead”  
“We were caught off guard once” Stiles agreed “And Alli had her fire then, we don't have that now”  
“You know... Just because Allison can't shoot fire from her hands, doesn't mean we don't have fire” Lydia rested her chin on her hands  
“What are you saying?” Erica asked  
“Are we all forgetting how you three,” Lydia gestures to Stiles, Allison and Derek “Killed a certain psychopath while I was in a hospital bed?” Lydia felt Allison tense beside her, hand gripping her own tighter   
“Do you have the ingredients you need?” Allison asked  
“No”  
“We're going to the school tonight”   
Lydia frowned at Allison “Alli?”  
“My magic flared. It's not happy”   
“Okay” Lydia ran her hand along Allison's neck “We'll go make molotov cocktails”  
“We're coming too” Stiles spoke up, Derek nodded beside him   
“Can I come?” Malia asked   
“Of course” Allison smiled, leaning into Lydia's touch  
“God, I can't wait for you four to have kids” Erica muttered as she slid out of the room   
  
  
“So we have four cocktails against what? Twelve Wendigo?” Stiles asked as he studied the vials  
“The school has limited resources Stilinski” Lydia snapped  
“I need my fire back” Allison sighed, looking at the palms of her hands helplessly. Lydia looked over to Allison, frowning at the sadness in her girlfriends expression “Incendere” Allison muttered, frowning when nothing happened “Incendere” She said again, Lydia glanced over to Stiles, Derek and Malia and shook her head  
“Allison” Lydia sighed “You can't force it”  
“We need it”  
“It'll come when it's ready”  
“Lyds, we need it”  
“You have your arrows, you can fight them”  
“They're so fast Lyds”  
“They were like fucking lightning” Stiles muttered  
Allison let out a yelp and jolted upright suddenly, eyes moving to the front door “Derek”  
“I smell it”   
“What?” Lydia and Stiles asked, Malia growled suddenly   
“They're here” Allison murmured “I told you my magic was freaking out” She walked over to the window and pushed the curtain back “They're not coming closer” Lydia followed Allison to the door and out of the house, despite Allison's protests, Derek, Stiles and Malia following closely  
It was just how Allison had said, surrounding the house stood at least a dozen Wendigo eyes gleaming red and claws glinting in the moonlight   
“Why aren't they attacking?” Malia asked, claws sliding out, Lydia noticed abruptly that Stiles had his bat gripped firmly in one hand  
“Our symbols are still in place” Allison toed at the dirt around her. She studied the Wendigo directly in front of her “This isn't an attack”   
“How can you be sure?” Lydia asked, reaching forward to grab Allison as she takes a step closer to the creature   
“Derek, if a wolf was feral and I set down a line of mountain ash, would it stand and wait, or would It throw itself at the line”  
“It'd throw itself at the line” Derek growled   
“When you and Scott were possessed. You just stood there, all night” Allison allowed Lydia to pull her back “This isn't an attack, it's a warning”  
“A warning for what?”  
“A battle, whoever we're dealing with here has a flair for the dramatics, they're drawing this out”   
“Come on” Stiles sighed “Let's get back inside”  
“And carve Anasazi symbols into the frame of the house?” Lydia suggested  
“Definitely” Stiles agreed “I'm going to call the others, send them pictures of the symbols and tell them to do it too”  
“Alli, come on” Lydia pulled at Allison's arm “Please”  
Allison sighed but complied, locking the door behind her as they entered the house, her hand reached behind her and Lydia knew it was pressing against her newest scars, Allison let Lydia pull her into a hug  
Lydia had a feeling none of them were going to sleep easy that night  
Not with the knowledge of the battle that lay ahead  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Trickster Trio shenanigans, Winter Formal and Christmas  
> Also violence


	28. You're the only one forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison knew without a doubt that this would be the girl she would spend her life with, soulmate or not, Lydia was it for her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i apologise for how long it's taken for this chapter to come out!  
> and apologies for any mistakes you notice..  
> Chapter title from "Forgiven" by Skillet

"So I assume you all slept horrifically?" Stiles asked the second he padded into the kitchen, Allison groaned and tucked her head into Lydia's side, Lydia smiled sympathetically and pulled her closer  
"I didn't sleep" Allison mumbled  
Lydia hummed "it was a rough night"  
"Turns out having creepy demon creatures who are being controlled by an unknown asshole standing outside your home isn't really good for the mind" Allison muttered "They didn't leave until like five"  
"Derek didn't sleep either" Stiles reached for a mug from the cupboard and filled it with coffee "he came downstairs like an hour after we all went to bed" Stiles paused to take a sip "Where's Malia?"  
"She got up with us, she went down to the gym with Derek" Lydia pressed her cheek into Allison's hair and yawned  
"I need food" Allison mumbled "but I don't want to make food"  
"I think we've all earned a trip to the diner" Stiles set his mug down "we've got time before school" Allison perked up instantly, turning to Lydia with wide eyes  
"Can we?"  
"Of course sweetie" Lydia leant in to kiss the corner of Allison's mouth "we need to get ready first though"  
Allison groaned "is it wise to go to school? There's a group of wendigo on the loose"  
"Our hands are tied" Derek sighed as he leant against the doorway "All we can do is search for whoever has the ring"  
Malia came bounding past the alpha and made a beeline for the refrigerator  
"Malia, we're going to the diner for breakfast" Stiles laughed  
"What?! Can I order pancakes?" Malia asked  
"You can order whatever you want, but you need to get changed first" Lydia replied, Malia sprinted from the room so fast Lydia half expected to see a trail of dust behind the girl  
"She has so much energy... It's not fair" Allison sighed, Lydia made a sound of agreement and slipped her hand under Allison's shirt to rub at her back  
"Okay, so who in this town would own an ancient ring and use it to control demons?" Stiles asked  
"Somebody I want to have a word with" Derek growled "Any ideas?"  
"Well, Allison was able to seek them out once right? Maybe you can do it again" Lydia smiled  
"I mean... I can try? it's worth a try" Allison responded with a sheepish look  
"What are you losers waiting for?!" Malia exclaimed, sliding into the room dressed in fresh clothes "Do you all want pancakes or not? Come on!"  
"We're coming" Stiles put a hand on Malia's face and pushed her away "Should we call the rest of the pack? See if they want to come for breakfast?"  
Malia shook her head "That requires effort"  
Allison dragged herself to her feet, pulling Lydia up and burying her head into her neck, Lydia laughed as she hugged her close "sleepy Allison is such a cuddle monster, it's great"  
"I'm glad you like it cause I'm not gonna stop"  
"I JUST WANT PANCAKES" Malia yelled “Go get changed!”   
“You're so bossy” Allison grumbled

  


"Pumpkin spice latte with a scarf and beanie?" Erica raised an eyebrow when she caught sight of Allison against Lydia's locker "are you a walking cliché Argent?"  
"Let me enjoy this Reyes, I need my seasonal pumpkin binge" Allison mumbled against the cup  
Erica rolled her eyes "So we're going to try and find out who can control the wendigo?"  
"That's the plan" Lydia pulled a book from her locker, smiling when Allison took it from her and tucked it under her free arm "Stiles says we should all be trying to figure out who didn't like the guy who died"  
Erica nodded slowly "also people who don't like Allison"  
"What?" Lydia frowned, leaning back against Allison  
"Allison was attacked by a wendigo too, so if we're looking at suspects based on attacks and death it only makes sense to include people who don't like Allison" Erica shrugged  
“Who would hate Allison?” Lydia made a face  
“Literally anybody who my family have fucked over at some point in history...” Allison muttered  
"How could people not like Allison?" Lydia asked, she reached up behind her and pinched Allison's cheek "just look at this face"  
Allison whined and pulled her face from Lydia's grip and tucked it against Lydia's hair  
"See?! How can people dislike that!!"  
Erica groaned "you two are sickening, you know that right?"  
"We are adorable Reyes" Allison glared  
"And hot" Lydia adds "Seriously, you should see Allison's abs now, they're fantastic"  
"Forget that, you should see Lydia, she's got a nice set too"  
"Are we still talking about abs?" Lydia asked turning in Allison's arms with a smirk  
"You're gonna make me drop my coffee" Allison mumbled  
"Yeah, well you're wearing a beanie" Lydia replied, reaching up to pull on the hat and grinning into the kiss she pressed against Allison's lips  
"Ugh, I'm leaving" Erica groaned "I'll see you guys in class"  
"Lyds" Allison broke the kiss breathlessly "we'll be late"  
Lydia pouted and leant in close "but you taste so good" Lydia pulls Allison's lower lip between her teeth  
Allison doesn't even hear the bell ring

 

"Are we _sure_ it's not Greenberg?" Malia shot an accusatory glare across the cafeteria  
"It's not Greenberg" Lydia rolled her eyes "even if he had somehow stumbled upon an ancient ring that has the power to control any form of demon and most likely anything else that isn't human-"  
"Wait, what?" Scott frowned "why do you say that?"  
Lydia shrugged "in still waiting on some translations for some extracts I found, but I'm pretty sure the literal translation of the piece is non humanoid creatures"  
"So... Potentially we could all be at risk?" Erica asked  
"Well. You guys" Stiles replied, gesturing to the wolves “Team Human are fine” he added with a wink  
"What about little miss descended from the goddess of witchcraft?" Isaac nodded at the sleeping figure beside Lydia, Lydia turned to Allison, the girls face mostly obscured by her arms  
Lydia smiled fondly and ran a hand over Allison's shoulders "Aside from the occasional glowing eyes I'm afraid this one is completely human"  
"And you?" Isaac raised an eyebrow  
Lydia frowned "Still pretty sure I'm human Lahey"  
"Stupid Lahey" Allison mumbled, shuffling closer towards Lydia, Erica laughed loudly  
"As I was saying..." Lydia smiled fondly, turning back to Malia "Greenberg doesn't have the IQ required to think of gathering a small army of wendigo, not to mention how Allison insists that they don't naturally live here and we know Greenberg hasn't been out of the state in recent weeks" Lydia paused as Allison nuzzled against her arm, Lydia gently pulled on Allison until the girl was resting fully against her shoulder "and lets face it, he's completely tactless and lacks the dramatic flair" Lydia finished with a shrug, running a hand through Allison's curls  
"Whatever" Malia huffs "I still think he's done something," Malia made a move to get to her feet "maybe I should go rough him up, make him talk" she smirked  
"Malia, no" Scott grabbed the girls arm and yanked her back down "No random acts of violence"  
"Ugh, you're no fun" Malia sighed  
"Okay, but how is Argent still asleep? I saw her drinking coffee earlier" Erica eyed the girl carefully  
"It was like her third coffee" Stiles chuckled "she didn't sleep much last night"  
"And she needs to make up the time somewhere, when we get home she'll train and mediate" Lydia rubbed at Allison's back "but you should wake up Alli" Lydia kissed Allison's cheek "we have class soon" Allison made a sleepy sound of protest "okay so this may take a while"  
"It could be more Aisa supporters, coming back to get revenge for how we kinda killed their leader" Danny suggested  
"It's possible, but God I hope not, one of those assholes ruined my prom and if it was them that scarred my girlfriend I will destroy them" Lydia tightened her grip around Allison "I fucking hate those followers"  
"It's not the followers" Allison whispered, her voice full of sleep, she pulled away to yawn and rub at one of her eyes "hey Lyds"  
"Hey sweetie" Lydia smiled, leaning in to kiss Allison sweetly "feel better?"  
"Mhm, a little, yeah" Allison nods. She moves away slightly and reaches into her bag and pulls out a bag of gummy bears  
"How do you know it's not the followers?" Scott asked  
Allison holds out her gummy bears towards Lydia in offering "I don't" Allison shrugged "but it's just too much for them, like they have magic, it takes someone pretty psychotic and evil to think of using wendigos as their puppets...."  
Lydia frowned "who do you think it is?" She asked hesitantly, Allison paused thoughtfully, eating gummy bears slowly, her gaze narrowing before turning to Lydia  
"I have an idea"  


"Ashley Katchadorian" Allison greeted, walking into the classroom, eyes scanning over the other girls sat in the room with her "I was just wondering, were you planning on killing a bunch of people soon? Oh, it’s for the yearbook"  
Allison heard Lydia sigh heavily behind her, Ashley frowned at her, all of her friends whispered in confusion  
"But... I'm a sophomore... And it's November"  
"Look, I don't make the rules, do you want to be in the yearbook or not?" Allison asked  
"Oh my God, Allison, she doesn't know anything, let's go" Lydia sighed, tugging on Allison's hand  
"Yeah Argent, listen to your little girlfriend" Ashley smirked, dismissing them with a wave of her hand  
"Oh, that's it. I will fuck you up and I swear to god I’m going to make it look like a fucking accident" Allison started forward, Lydia just about grabbing her and holding her in place  
"And for the record, no, I don't plan on killing a bunch of people any time soon, what kind of psycho goes around asking things like that?" Ashley replied, Lydia had to drag Allison from the room before she could snap back  
"She's not worth it Alli" Lydia pulled the door closed behind her "besides, you know it's not her"  
"Fine" Allison sighed, reaching down to grab Lydia's hand "okay I'm out of ideas" Allison frowned  
"That's okay" Lydia squeezed Allison's hand and they began their walk to their next class "we'll figure it out"  
Allison beamed at her "I know we will"

 

Allison dropped from the pull up bar and stretched her arms behind her back. Allison walked over to where her water bottle sat against the wall and dropped down to the floor, she had no idea how long she had been in the gym, she knew that if she had spent too much time down here Lydia would intervene, Lydia was good at stopping Allison from pushing too far and injuring herself  
Allison had half a mind to go find her, maybe spend some time cuddling before she went to mediate, maybe convince Lydia to shower with her. Allison glanced over at the punching bag and hesitated, she could do with spending more time working on her form, Stiles has been helping her as much as he can but the fact remains that Stiles isn't as experienced with hand to hand combat as Allison is and there's only so much a punching bag can help with  
  
Allison sighs and pushes herself to her feet and makes her way through the house until she's watching Lydia from the doorway of the library, she watches fondly at the girl sat at the dark oak table, piles of books surrounding her  
"You're going to end up needing glasses if you keep this up" Allison smiled as she stepped fully into the room, Lydia startled slightly and lowered the book in her hand, Lydia smiled back, curling a hand around Allison's wrist and pulling her down into a quick kiss  
"Hey you" Lydia greeted "and for the record, my eyesight is fine"  
Allison hummed and kissed Lydia again before pushing some of the books out of the way so she can hop onto the table, Lydia smiles and moves her chair forward enough so she can fold her arms on Allison's legs and rest her chin on her  
"Are you done?" Lydia asked  
"I wanted to come and see you before I went to mediate"  
"You're not going outside are you? It's pretty cold today"  
Allison reaches down to run her fingers through Lydia's hair "I was... But I was gonna wear a coat and everything"  
Lydia laughed "oh sweetie"  
"And then I was thinking of taking a shower..." Allison added "Something to warm up with"  
"Yeah?" Lydia looked up at Allison with a grin, Allison hummed and slid off of the table so she was straddling Lydia's lap and kissed her again  
"Yeah, wanna join me?"  
"Like you even have to ask" Lydia replied, she pushed Allison off of her "now go mediate, you're all sweaty and I have reading to do"  
Allison rolled her eyes and turned to study the books "why are you looking at plants?"  
Lydia pinned Allison with a glare and reached for the open book "well Allison, I'm sure you still remember how by painting you with various combinations of flowers drew your magic out and helped save you from your coma"  
"How can I forget?" Allison frowned, circling around to rest her head on Lydia's shoulder "Are we going to try that again?"  
"No" Lydia turned her head to the side to press a kiss to Allison's cheek "that was a last resort move, everything that happened then... The coma, the painting, it was probably so dangerous and we had no idea what we were doing" Lydia frowned "everything could have gone so wrong, I was just so focused on getting you back, I didn't even think about the risks"  
"And I'm glad for it" Allison replied, nuzzling into Lydia's neck "you saved my life. But if you aren't going to go all body art on me, then why are you reading it?"  
"Do you remember the ointment Willow made for you? The one that helped speed up the recovery of your hand?" Allison hummed and flexed her hand in response "that's why, I'm going to find ways to boost your magic when you get it back, ways to help with your injuries" Lydia trails a hand up Allison's arm "I can't protect you in the way you protect me, the way you protect everybody else, but I can help you get control, I can help you get stronger, I can learn to heal you when you get hurt and-"  
"You'll protect me from myself" Allison finishes  
"I will" Lydia nodded “Always”  
"Can I skip the mediating today?" Allison whispered  
Lydia laughed and turned so she can pull Allison against her, kissing her again "you need to mediate sweetie"  
"But now I just wanna cuddle"  
"Mediate and shower first Allison, then we can cuddle all night"  
"Withholding any lingering wendigo who may wish to circle around our house, that sounds like one hell of a plan" Allison left a trail of kisses along Lydia's neck  
"Okay" Lydia laughed, pushing Allison away "seriously, go mediate, get in touch with your inner self and whatnot"  
Allison sighed heavily "fine, fine, I would rather get in touch with you though..."  
"That was a terrible line Allison. You should be ashamed”  
Allison laughed and kissed Lydia one final time before moving towards the door “I'll see you in a little while”

* * *

 

"Allison, what are you doing?" Malia asked, climbing over the back of the sofa and sitting beside Allison  
"I'm trying to find inspiration for a prank on Ashley Katchadorian" Allison replied, clicking through a few pages on her laptop  
"Why?" Malia frowned  
"Because she pissed me off the other day and Lydia will be mad if I used violence"  
"So instead you want to do a prank to emotionally and mentally hurt this girl?"  
Allison nodded "yeah, you in?"  
"Yes Malia replied immediately "Are we sure we can't be violent?"  
"Sorry Malia, no violence allowed"  
"No fun" Malia sighed "where's Stiles?"  
"Hanging out with Scott and Isaac" Allison answers with a shrug, the pair look up at the ceiling as they hear a door open, the sound of soft footfalls along the hallway, Allison grinned and began to shut down her laptop  
"Let's keep this quiet for now okay?" Allison smirked  
Malia nodded "what's going on?"  
"Network meeting" Lydia spoke up as she entered the room  
"How did it go?" Allison asked, closing the laptop and setting it on the coffee table, Lydia settled beside Allison on the sofa, Allison let her head fall onto Lydia's shoulder and curled an arm around Lydia's waist  
"Okay, so Jackson's pack met with a pack from Scotland, they're a pretty diverse pack as well, they have a vampire and everything"  
"A vampire?" Malia shuffled forward, eyes flickering with curiosity  
"Yeah" Lydia nodded, shifting so she can throw her legs over Allison's lap "he's old too"  
"As in he looks old or is just old?" Allison asked, running her hand over Lydia's calf  
"He's old, they didn't say specifically but from what Willow has heard, she thinks sixteenth century, maybe earlier"  
"That.... That's really fucking old" Malia stared wide eyed  
"Perks of being a vampire Malia, completely immortal"  
"Until we kill them" Allison added with a shrug  
"Do we kill all vampires?" Malia asked  
"Just the ones who try to kill us" Lydia replied  
"Why were Jackson's pack in Scotland?" Allison frowned "that's a long way from London"  
Lydia smirked "Good to know you're paying attention in geography sweetie" she reaches up to tousle her hair "but it was the pack from Scotland that came to London"  
"Are we going to ask them to join the network?"  
"Derek's talking alpha to alpha now" Lydia replied "word is spreading"  
"Good, we need as many members as we can"  
"Now if only we could deal with the giant wendigos hiding in the forest..." Malia mused  
"Well the sooner we find the asshole controlling them the better" Allison frowns, she feels Lydia slip a hand up to rub at Allison's neck, Allison melts into the touch, closing her eyes with a hum  
"We'll get there, you know we will" Lydia whispered  
"I know" Allison replied  
"Um... Should I go?" Malia asked "you guys look like you're either going to have sex or talk about feelings" she didn't give either girl a chance to respond before she was pushing herself up from the sofa and giving the pair a dramatic wink  
"She's spending too much time with Erica" Lydia watched the girl wander off into the house "we'll be having words if she comes home from school with red lipstick"  
Allison's shoulders shake with laughter as she turns to kiss Lydia   
"Are you going to give Malia a curfew next?"  
Lydia rolled her eyes and slapped Allison's shoulder "hush you" Allison just laughs more and moves until she has a head buried In Lydia's neck "I mean it though, you and Stiles are bad influences as it is, we don't need to add Erica's fashion taste into the mix"  
"Whatever you say Lyds" Allison smiles into her neck  
"What?" Lydia huffed  
"Nothing!"  
"Allison..."  
Allison could just tell that Lydia was glaring at her "You just sound very mom like" Allison admitted "it's cute"  
Lydia sniffed and moved her hands under Allison's shirt and continued their ascension until coming to a stop at her shoulders and Allison lets herself relax against Lydia. She feels Lydia's fingers moving over the newest additions to her collection of scars, Allison knows exactly what Lydia's doing and it only takes a few minutes before Allison feels her eyelids grow heavy  
“So we're taking a nap?” Allison asked, smiling into Lydia's neck   
“Do you want to?”   
“I'm already half asleep here Lyds, you know what you're doing  
"You're just comfortable and there are health benefits to frequent naps" Lydia replied, shrugging slightly "and you work so hard you need to rest"  
"Well I'm not going to protest" Allison laughed, pressing a light kiss to Lydia's neck "love you Lyds"  
One of Lydia's hands slip out from under Allison's shirt and cups Allison's chin, lifting Allison's head so she's able to kiss Allison properly  
"I love you too Allison" Lydia replied, smiling as she kisses Allison again. Allison grins as she tucks her head back into Lydia's neck and gets her arms more securely around Lydia  
  


"Allison!" Stiles stage whispers, Allison frowns as she searches for the origin of his voice, a moment later the bookcase swings open revealing Stiles' beaming face  
"So you figured out how to open it from the inside?" Allison asked  
"I found the button" Malia appears over his shoulder  
"Come on!" Stiles reached out to grab Allison's hand and dragged her into the room and practically threw her down onto the nearest beanbag  
"New lava lamps?" Allison asked, nodding to the green glow  
"Couldn't resist" Stiles shrugged as he closed the bookcase behind him  
"Okay, so why am I here?" Allison asked, reaching into the small refrigerator and pulled a can of soda and settled back into the beanbag  
Stiles clapped his hand together "okay ladies, the trickster trio prank meeting is now in session"  
"Wait what?"  
"We're going to brainstorm ideas to get Ashley Katchadorian"  
"Oooh I'm listening"  
"Also we want to try and get take out for dinner, so any ideas on how to convince Lydia and Derek will also be appreciated" Malia added as she pulled out a bag of chips  
"I'll take my shirt off, that tends to make Lydia cooperative" Allison replies as she steals a handful of chips from Malia's packet "but it's the middle of the week and we haven't done anything to be deserving of it"  
"And we had breakfast at the diner the other day" Stiles points out "Sorry Malia, looks like we're eating whatever Derek cooks"  
"Dammit" Malia sighed  
"So back to brainstorming" Stiles flung himself into the beanbag opposite Allison "what kind of prank are we looking for?"  
"Something big" Allison replied "she's really getting on my nerves and it's only a matter of time until I get violent"  
"Why _can't_ you get violent?" Malia asked  
"Because, Malia, I don't want to get expelled" Allison rolled her eyes "violence is boring anyway, we can do so much more with a good prank"  
 _"Allison! If you and your little group are done scheming, dinner will be done in ten minutes"  
_ Allison smiled _"We'll be right down Lyds"  
_ "What are you smiling at?" Malia frowned  
"Dinner's going to be done in like ten minutes"  
"Okay, that's something else I've been meaning to ask about," Malia pushed herself up to her feet "the pack bond, why hasn't it reached me yet?" She asked, and if Allison was mistaken, she would say Malia actually looked somewhat sad  
"Don't worry, it'll reach you soon, it took ages for it to reach the rest of the pack" Allison reached out to wrap an arm around Malia's shoulder "we just need some time for the bond to get used to you"  
"Yeah, don't worry Malia, it doesn't make you any less pack" Stiles grinned as they left their hideout "it could be because Allison's magic is all wonky" he added with a shrug  
"Wonky magic" Allison repeated, frowning as she does. Malia gives her a look as they make their way downstairs "that's one way to put it"

Stiles shrugged again but his expression is thoughtful as they wandered into the kitchen, Allison smiles fondly at seeing Lydia in front of the stove, looking so comfortable with her hair tied up as she pulls her latest creation from the oven, deep red oven mitts standing out against her pale skin. Lydia sets it down on the counter and finally turns to Allison, raising an eyebrow  
"What?" Lydia asks, pulling off the oven mitts  
"You're gorgeous"  
Lydia ducks her head and Allison can see the smile there "you too" she turns away and opens the top cupboard, pulling out a pile of plates before turning back to Allison and holding them out "set the table?"  
Allison smiles as she takes them, leaning in to kiss Lydia briefly "of course"  
"Thanks sweetie" she turns to Malia "can you get the drinks?"  
Malia salutes and moves past Lydia as Allison heads over to the table. Just as Allison finishes setting the table Stiles and Malia emerge, followed swiftly by Lydia and Derek and before she knows it the table is covered in food and Lydia is sat beside her  
Allison smiles and kisses Lydia on the cheek  


Malia's hand shoots up "Hey! I have an idea"  
"Malia," Allison sighed "your last idea was murder"  
Malia's smile falters as her hand lowers slowly "...Still an idea" she mumbles   
“Are you going to help put the dishes away, or are you going to just sit there?” Stiles turned to the girl   
“...Sit here?”  
“It was a rhetorical question Malia” Stiles handed her a plate  
“So I’ve been thinking” Allison dries her hands on a dish towel and makes a point of making sure the door is shut “We should cook for Lydia and Derek one of the days, they always make incredible food for us”  
Stiles nodded slowly “That idea sounds great and everything except for the horrible flaws... Allison, we can't cook”  
“We can bake! We've made pie and bread and stuff before”  
“We can't just feed them bread Allison”  
“Why not?” Malia frowned  
“Bread makes you fat” Stiles and Allison say together, they share a grin and high five  
“BREAD MAKES YOU FAT?” Malia exclaimed  
“She doesn’t even know the movie reference, does she?” Allison asked quietly  
“No”  
“We need to fix that”  
“Definitely” Stiles agreed  
“I can hear you both”  
“Right!” Allison clapped her hands together “Come on guys, nice meal for Lydia and Derek” She looks to Stiles “The people we love more than anything” she turns to Malia “The people who let you eat lots of sugar permitting you do your homework and take frequent naps”  
“I think that applies to us all Alli...” Stiles mumbled  
“Sssh” Allison waved a hand “I'm just saying, we should cook for them this weekend, get Scott to drag them out or something so we have the house to ourselves”  
“Fine” Stiles sighed “I'm in. What can we cook?”  
“I can make jello” Malia supplied   
“Not really what I was thinking....” Allison frowned “But put a pin in it”  
“Why?” Stiles asked   
“Because I think I know how jello can be used for another problem we have”  
“Right....” Stiles nodded slowly “Well we can make bread”  
“Bread is good” Allison agreed   
“But you just said bread makes you fat”  
“We're not going to make lots” Allison rolled her eyes “But some is good”  
“So bread and what?” Stiles asked  
“Mac and cheese?” Allison suggested  
“Simple and sweet, I like it”  
“What about dessert?” Malia asked “Dessert is necessary”  
“Pie?” Stiles turned to Allison “Pie is good”  
“With whipped cream!!” Malia clapped her hands together  
Stiles and Allison share a look before ducking their heads “I'm not sure whipped cream is the best idea” Allison mumbled  
“What? Why?” Malia frowned  
“Whenever we have whipped cream in the house one of us steals it to have sex” Stiles replied  
“Why?”  
“Because.”  
“Because why?”  
“Moving on” Allison cleared her throat “Pie is good”  
“But no whipped cream” Stiles added  
“You could just buy lots of whipped cream” Malia suggested   
“Oh that works” Allison nodded “Okay so we're doing this?”  
“Sure” Stiles shrugged “Now can you tell us about the jello idea?”  
Allison grinned “You can buy jello on Amazon right?”

  
****

* * *

  
  
"I hate fall" Lydia shivered  
"Why? It's the best season" Allison pulled her scarf from her neck "the leaves are beautiful, people put pumpkin spice and cinnamon in everything-"  
"It's cold" Lydia pouted  
Allison laughed and looped her scarf around Lydia's neck and used the material to reel Lydia in for a kiss "it's only going to get colder"  
Lydia groaned and pulled Allison against her, tucking her hand into the pocket of Allison's coat "stupid fall"  
Allison rolled her eyes as they walked into school "cold equals cuddles Lyds, can't go wrong with cuddles"  
Lydia hummed "that is very true"  
“I mean winter is coming-” Lydia cut Allison off with a groan “So we'll have to figure out ways to keep warm at night” Allison grinned as they stopped at her locker, she flashes Lydia a wink as she opens her locker, pausing to smile at the photos lining the inside of the door, she pulls a book from the pile and shove it in her bag as Lydia slides her arms around Allison's waist   
“I like the sound of that” Lydia giggled “What did you have in mind?”  
Allison closed her locker and turned in Lydia's arms, letting the younger girl push her up against the lockers   
“Well... Hot showers and baths are a given” Allison kisses Lydia on the nose “but then sex marathon?”  
“Sex marathon?”  
“Orgasms are good for the soul Lydia”  
“I'm not arguing with that” Lydia laughed “And then what?”  
“Whatever you want, I’ll bring you cocoa with little marshmallows and those fancy chocolates you like and you can have all of the blankets-”  
“Will there be cuddling?”   
“There will always be cuddling” Allison laughs  
“Good” Lydia leant in to kiss Allison, holding her in place “I'm going to need lots of kisses, cuddles and sex to get through the next few months”  
Allison pressed a kiss to the corner of Lydia's mouth “I'll do anything you ask”  
Lydia grinned “You're going to regret saying that”  
“We'll see” Allison replied, taking Lydia's face in her hands and kissing her forehead   
“Do you really have to do that here?” A voice asks, Allison pulls away from Lydia slightly and groans when she sees Ashley with her little following  
“Do what? Kiss my girlfriend?” Allison asked, glaring at the blonde, she keeps a hand on the small of Lydia's back as Lydia turns to face the trio of girls, Allison recognises one of them as Jenna from the cafeteria, but they also look like carbon copies of each other so she decided to just ignore them   
Ashley shrugs “It's just that I don't think people want to see that kind of thing,”  
Lydia scoffs, interrupting the girl “Sophomores really don't know _anything_ ” she murmurs under her breath   
Ashley spares her a brief look “So in my opinion you should just stop”  
“Sssh” Allison holds a hand up  
“What are you doing?” Ashley asked, frowning at Allison  
“I'm listening to see if I can hear myself asking for your opinion” Allison pauses thoughtfully and looks around before shaking her head “No, no I can't hear it, so kindly fuck off”  
“Do you always respond to criticism this violently?” Ashley asked  
Allison shrugs “I could do worse. Seriously, walk away Katchadorian”  
“Or what?”  
“We'll kick your ass” Lydia spoke up, Allison glanced to her left to see the rest of their pack approaching them, she grinned when Lydia spoke up “Us and our friends have a very particular skill set that we won't hesitate to use on you but I have to ask you Ashley Katchadorian, why are you so angry? What's your deal with me and Allison?” Lydia asked, her voice pleasantly light but Allison could hear the threat underneath her words   
“Only a pair of sluts would have sex in a public bathroom” Ashley remarked casually and Allison was ready to put her face through a wall, Lydia put an arm out to stop her before she could even take a step forward  
“Oh Ashley” Lydia sighed, shaking her head slightly “Ashley Katchadorian you ignoramus”   
“Did she just say in your anus?” Allison heard Malia whisper   
“...No Malia, no she didn't” Stiles whispered back   
“To call me and Allison sluts implies that we have or had many sexual partners, neither of which are true, Allison is the second person I’ve had sex with, while I’m the second person Allison has had sex with” Allison nods her agreement when Ashley looks her way “We've been in a healthy, monogamous relationship for the last nine months, ten months next week- just so you know” Lydia turns to wink at Allison “And I love her more than anything else in the world, and yes. We have sex, lots of sex, lots of really good sex-”  
“Seriously the sex is fantastic” Allison chimes in   
“So, Ashley, Ashley Katchadorian, learn the definition of the words before you use them, better yet, don't slut shame because what other people choose to do with their body is quite frankly, none of your business and If I want to kiss my girlfriend at her locker you can bet your fake as hell extensions I’m going to kiss my girlfriend at her locker. So as Allison kindly said earlier, walk away Katchadorian, you're embarrassing yourself”  
“Damn” Stiles muttered “Are we in a restaurant? Because you just got served!”   
Allison didn't even have to look at him to know he was holding his hand up for a high five, a gesture she gladly returned  
“Are we done here?” Lydia asked the blonde, smiling triumphantly as she struggled to find words. Allison watched Ashley and her minions skulk off to lick their wounds  
“Have I told you today how much I love you?” Allison asked as Lydia turned back to her  
“Six times” Lydia replied   
“Well make this number seven” Allison replied with a grin, leaning in to kiss Lydia   
“Does this mean she's going to leave you both alone now?” Malia asked   
“Probably not” Allison replied before moving in to kiss Lydia again “I hope not, I have so many good insults that I haven't had a chance to use”  
“You guys could just have sex on her front yard” Erica suggested  
Allison hummed thoughtfully as she settled her chin on Lydia's head “I don't think that'll help” she glanced over at Stiles and Malia “Karma will get her one day”  
“Why do you think she's even bothering with you?” Boyd asked  
“She's probably jealous” Danny mumbled   
“Well they say jealousy is a green eyed monster” Stiles mutters   
Allison laughed and hugged Lydia closer   
“Come on sweetie” Lydia pressed a kiss to the column of Allison's throat “time to go to class”

 

Lydia hadn't missed how Stiles, Allison and Malia had been sharing sneaky looks for the last few days, as much as Allison liked to try and believe it, she just wasn't stealthy, Lydia kept expecting for there to be googly eyes on the fruit again or, now that Malia was part of the pranks, for Greenberg to get punched in the face (Allison and Stiles had quickly explained to Malia that that was _not_ how to do pranks and made her promise to not do it again) but there had been nothing so far.  
But now Lydia was sat in class alone because she didn't share this class with the rest of the pack _and_ the trio had a free period  
So whatever they had been planning was no doubt about to be carried out  
As long as the pranks stayed away from Lydia she didn't mind, the way Allison's eyes light up with mischief and joy makes it worth it. Lydia smiles to herself as she doodles in her book, the town was hosting a fair next week and Lydia couldn't wait to take Allison, sure, It's supposed to be a 'well done Malia for not killing anybody on your first moon' but Lydia had her priorities and that was to see Allison eating cotton candy and not thinking about the Wendigos  
Lydia looked inwards and focused on the bond, following the line back to Allison, the girl was nearby and getting closer. Lydia focused on her until Allison came to a stop right outside the door  
 _“Allison?”  
“Yeah?”  
“What are you doing?”  
“....Sat outside your class waiting for you to finish?”  
_ Lydia smiled _“Where's Malia and Stiles?”  
“They're outside the rest of the packs classes”  
“You don't have any homework or anything that needs to be done tonight do you?” _ Allison asked  
 _“No, why?”  
“Let me take you out, dinner and a movie”  
_ Lydia hummed thoughtfully _“What's the occasion?”  
“The occasion is that I love you and I want to take you out”  
_ Lydia smiled as she began to pack her stuff up _“Is this a movie for watching or...?”  
“Whatever you want” _ Lydia just _knew_ Allison was grinning right now  
 _“We'll just have to see then, won't we?”_ Lydia stood up as the bell rang, she followed the cluster of students to the door and turned to see Allison still happily sat against the wall  
“That we will” Allison smiled up at her, Lydia held a hand out and pulled Allison to her feet. Allison kissed her sweetly  
“But no dates until-” Allison cut her off with another kiss  
“I've gone through training and meditating, I know”  
Lydia licked her lips and frowned “Why do you taste like lime?”  
Allison shrugged “Candy”  
Lydia narrowed her eyes at Allison as the girl tangled their fingers together and walked them out of the school towards the parking lot to where they always meet the pack after school  
“Why do we have to wait outside?” Lydia pouted, pulling Allison's arms tighter around her  
Allison laughed as she nuzzled into Lydia's neck “Force of habit, we'll start moving indoors soon”  
“Good, we're still human Allison, things like the common cold are a thing that affects us remember”  
“I think a cold is the least of our concerns, don't you think Lyds?”  
“I'm just saying Allison, we fight monsters, not illnesses”  
“Well don't you two look cosy” Danny grins as he approaches them, Scott and Stiles close behind “Did you have a good free period?” Danny looks past Lydia at Allison and Lydia was sure she saw Stiles duck his head  
“We did” Allison replied “....very productive” She nods slightly  
“Malia!” Stiles waved at the girl as she came sprinting over with wide eyes, Lydia could see the rest of the pack following her  
“She's coming” Malia hissed  
“Who's coming?” Lydia asked, Malia leapt behind Stiles and looked past her at Allison. Lydia frowned and turned to Allison who was now beginning to look suspicious  
“Oh god. Allison. What did you do?”  
Allison gave Lydia a dimpled smile “Well you see-” she was cut off by a shrill scream that echoed through the parking lot, Lydia noticed that birds flew from the trees in distress as she span around to where a very familiar blonde was standing next to her car, she opened the door and-  
“IS THAT JELLO?” Lydia asked “Allison did you fill Ashley Katchadorian's car with jello?”  
Allison stared at Lydia for a few moments “....No?”  
Lydia glared at Allison “Stick out your tongue”  
“Take off your shirt!”  
“Allison” Lydia growled “now is not the time for Friends quotes”  
Allison sighed and stuck her tongue out, no wonder her kisses had tasted like lime, the entire thing was green. Lydia turned to Stiles and Malia “Tongues” she gestured  
The pair shared a look and solemnly stuck their tongues out  
“Yep, just as I thought. I can't believe you guys!”  
“It's pretty amazing though Lyds” Danny remarked  
“How so?”  
“Well, look, they filled and _entire_ car with jello”  
Lydia stared at the scene for a few moments “It's true, I'm too impressed to be mad” Lydia sighed after a moment “How did you do it?” she turns to Allison  
“Coffee and determination”  
“Also days of planning” Stiles chimed in  
“Yeah that too” Allison nodded  
“You're lucky I like lime” Lydia muttered as she leant in to kiss Allison again, she slapped her on the arm playfully “Now come on, it's not wise to be at the scene of the crime and I have a date to get ready for”  
Allison beamed as she dragged her to the car  
  
  
  
“Okay so bad horror movie, good horror movie, depressing foreign gay film, rom com, animated or.... white man shoots things and gets sad when love interest dies for the purpose of man pain?” Allison scanned the list of movies, the woman behind the counter snickered  
“Good horror movie” Lydia replied after a moment of thought  
“Good choice” the woman muttered as Allison pulled the money from her wallet  
“Allison what are you doing?”  
Allison paused as she took the tickets “...Paying for the movie? It's kind of this whole system works, I give them money and in return we gain access to the theatre..”  
“You paid for dinner though”  
“Yeah?” Allison slid an arm around Lydia's waist “Because I'm taking you out, hey, do you want any snacks? Soda? I'm feeling nachos right now”  
“We just ate a three course meal at an Italian restaurant Allison”  
Allison pouted “But nachos”  
Lydia sighed “We have nachos at home, if you still want them when we go home you can have them, deal?”  
“....Fine”  
“But I’ll love to share some popcorn with you” Lydia smiled “And some gummy bears”  
Allison grinned and pulled Lydia into the line  
  
  
“...So ghosts...” Allison whispered as the jock of the movie met his grisly end “Any idea on how to kill them?” she loosened her grip on Lydia's hand and rubbed over the skin softly “Sorry”  
Lydia smiled as she looked away from the screen “Iron and salt, that's what I’ve read anyway”  
“Salt?”  
“Salt does a lot of help in the supernatural world apparently”  
“Oh, good to know”  
Lydia hummed as she dropped her head onto Allison's shoulder  
“I can't help but wonder if the people who write these films are genuinely writing from personal experience” Allison pitches her voice low enough so that the few other patrons aren't disturbed  
“It's possible, the best way to hide something is to keep it right under some ones nose after all” Lydia shrugged, her hand finding it's place on Allison's thigh  
“That explains how we get away with so much” Allison laughed lightly, Lydia jolted beside her when another character was murdered horrifically. Allison smiled and pulled Lydia closer “Fingers crossed for no ghost encounters any time soon right?”  
“Definitely” Lydia mumbled “I can't believe I chose this”  
“I like it” Allison replied “Well, I like you cuddled up close to me”  
“You don't need a scary movie to make me cuddle you Allison”  
“I know, but I like it regardless”  
“Dork” Lydia snorted quietly  
  
  
Lydia pushed Allison into the house, pulling the door shut behind her and moving to wrap her arms around Allison's neck and kissing her, Allison's hands moving to fumble with the buttons of Lydia's blouse while Lydia kicked her heels off and hoping they landed somewhere she'd remember in the morning (or at the very least somewhere out of the way so Allison and Stiles don't trip over them)  
Lydia pushes Allison's jacket from her shoulders and throws it towards the living room, hearing it hit the armchair  
“Bedroom?” Allison asks, trailing kisses along Lydia's neck pulling off her blouse and moving to nose at one of the cup of her bra and licking the exposed nipple. Lydia moans and buries one of her hands into Allison's hair to hold her in place while the other pulls open her shirt and Lydia is pretty sure she hears some buttons hitting the ground, whatever, she'll sow them back on if Allison cares that much  
“Bedroom” Lydia nods, wrapping her arms around Allison's shoulders, Allison seems to get the idea and bends slightly to put a hand on each of Lydia's thighs and lifting her up off of the ground, Lydia hummed in content and wrapped her legs around Allison's waist. Lydia works on leaving a bruise on Allison's neck when the lamp beside the armchair came on, Allison let out a yelp and her hands flew up as she jumped, Lydia made a sound of her own as she scrambled to get a grip on Allison's now bare shoulders before she could fall  
Lydia glares at Allison “Excuse you, were you about to drop me?” Allison stares wide eyed at her, her gaze flickering over to the source of the light briefly, Lydia tightens her legs around Allison and Allison's hands come back to their spot on her thighs and squeezes reassuringly  
“Sorry Lyds” Allison mumbles apologetically, kissing her softly, she looks back over to the living room “What the fuck Malia?”  
Lydia turns her head to stare at the girl  
“Where have you been?” Malia demanded “Do you have any idea what time it is?”  
“Malia we were on a date, we know what time it is, why are you up?” Allison asked  
“Are you trying to mom us?” Lydia asked with a laugh  
“You shouldn't be out this late!”  
“We aren't out!” Allison replied  
“We're actually in the middle of something right now” Lydia added “So we're going to go to bed”  
“Good cause you're grounded”  
“Okay Malia, you can't ground us”  
Malia frowned “Why not”  
“Because that's just fucking stupid” Allison replied with a shrug “We're going to bed”  
“Seriously, ruining foreplay, that's just rude Malia” Lydia added “I was in the middle of leaving a nice bruise on Allison's neck and everything”  
“Yeah?” Allison asked with a chuckle “How does it look?”  
Lydia fists her hand into Allison's hair and tugs slightly so she can see Allison's neck better and hums “Pretty good” She moves in close to Allison's ear “but I think we need to give it some matching marks”  
“Goodnight Malia, turn of the lamp before you go to bed” Allison promptly turned on her heel and manoeuvred her way up the stairs and towards their bedroom, It wasn't that Lydia didn't trust Allison... It was just that the girl had a habit of letting her clumsiness show when they least expected it and Lydia _really_ didn't want to end up with some form of injury tonight  
  
  
Miraculously Allison managed to get them into the bedroom without damage and soon had Lydia pressed against the door, Allison took advantage to let her shirt slide from her arms, Lydia hadn't even noticed how it had been caught around her elbows the entire time  
Allison was busy leaving a trail of marks across Lydia's chest to notice Lydia unclasping her bra and pushing the straps down, Lydia licks a stripe along Allison's shoulder before she bites down. Hard, a lot harder than she intended and Allison cries out, nails dragging sharply down Lydia's ribs  
“Fuck, Allison I’m-”  
“It's fine” Allison pants against her chest, Lydia stares at the mark, she can already see every teeth mark and can practically visualise the size of the bruise she's caused. Allison lifts her head slowly, eyes looking somewhat dazed “I'm fine”  
“Are you sure you look kind of-”  
Allison silences Lydia with another kiss “Do it again” she mumbles  
Lydia pushes Allison away, not missing the confusion in the brunettes eyes “Strip”  
“Wha- okay” Allison nodded quickly, making quick work of unlacing her boots and sliding out of her jeans, Lydia stripped down until she was naked.  
"C'mere" Lydia reached out and grabbed Allison's hand, pulling the girl back against her and kissing her hard, Allison whined against her mouth and pushed her hands into Lydia's hair. Lydia smiled as she broke the kiss and focused on making her way back to the bite she had made earlier and set her teeth into the mark and grinning when Allison squirms against her  
"Fuck, Allison" Lydia muttered against her skin, Allison's head fell forward and nipped at Lydia's neck, nowhere near how hard Lydia had bitten her but it felt incredible nonetheless, the feeling was only intensified by Allison's hands roaming her body, Lydia pushes Allison away and the confusion is back in her eyes again, Lydia smiles encouragingly and Allison only seems more confused. Lydia decides that actions speak louder than words and grabs Allison's arms, spinning Allison around and pushing her into the wall  
"Lydia, what are you- _oh_ , okay-" Allison cut herself off when Lydia pressed herself against Allison's back and sliding her tongue along Allison's shoulder and neck  
"Okay?" Lydia asks gently, tugging Allison's ear between her teeth and dragging her nails down Allison's spine, Allison groaned and pushed her hips back into Lydia, her head falling forward and hitting the wall with a solid thud  
"Fuck- yeah, yeah I'm okay" Allison turned her head to the side and Lydia just had to kiss those lips  
"Good" Lydia replied, kissing down Allison's shoulder blade to where the claw marks rest against her skin, she pushes two fingers into her and Allison moans again, Allison pushes her hips back against Lydia "what do you want, Allison?"  
Allison whined and tried to reach back to grab at Lydia, Lydia curled her hand around Allison's wrist and pinned it to the wall above them  
"You, I want you" Allison replied "I _need_ you"  
Lydia grinned and sank her teeth into the soft skin of Allison's shoulder blade as she fucked into Allison with a rhythm, loving the sounds spilling from Allison's lips  
"Lydia, please, I need more" Allison whimpered  
Lydia hummed in content and brushed her fingers over each bite mark but didn't respond, Allison hit her head against the wall and groaned in frustration  
"You're enjoying this too much"  
"What's not to enjoy Allison?" Lydia asked, deliberately making her voice light and sweet "marking you? Watching you writhe around? Listening to you whine?" Lydia bites down on Allison's neck and sucks, curling her fingers inside of Allison as she does. Allison keens and her head falls back against Lydia's shoulder. Lydia chuckled and licked the mark again, Allison choked out a sound and Lydia watched her eyes snap open. Lydia didn't even need to see her clearly to know the expression on the girls face  
Allison turned and whimpered as Lydia's fingers slipped from her "I want you to kiss me" Allison's tone was commanding as she buried her hands into Lydia's hair and pulled their lips together, sliding her tongue against Lydia's. She broke the kiss and kept Lydia's face mere inches apart, close enough so Lydia could could see Allison's eyes boring into her "and I want you to fuck me"  
Lydia let out a moan of her own and pressing her thumb against Allison's clit, pushing her fingers back into Allison, watching as Allison shoves her hips down, looping her arms around Lydia's neck and rotating her hips, eyes focused solely on each other  
"You're gorgeous" Lydia breathes, dragging her nails up Allison's stomach, leaving a trail of angry red marks in her wake "you're so gorgeous Allison" Lydia bit down into the unmarked patch of Allison's neck  
Allison moaned and moved her hands to dig into Lydia's shoulders and pushed her hips into Lydia  
"You know what I _really_ like to see though?" Lydia licked the fresh bite mark and thrusted into Allison a few more times, feeling Allison pant against her throat "watching you come" Lydia pressed her lips up against Allison's ear "will you come for me baby?"  
Allison moaned again, dragging her nails down Lydia's back earning a cry from Lydia as she feels Allison's nails break the skin and either Allison didn't notice or she was too far gone to notice, Allison's breathing became more ragged and her brow furrowed as her orgasm drew closer and this is what she was waiting to see. Lydia circled Allison's clit with her thumb and curled her fingers as she fucked into Allison  
"Lydia, Lydia, Lydia-" Allison panted, Lydia felt Allison clench around her fingers, watched her head fall back and her eyes fall shut, Lydia watched her cry out and eased her through it, curling her fingers slowly until Allison whined and pushed her hand away  
"Too much" Allison gasped out. Lydia watched her girlfriend catch her breath, chest heaving and cheeks flushed. A moment passes and Allison's eyes flutter open and when she does Allison gives her a predatory look that Lydia feels deep in her gut  
Allison smiles and pushes off of the wall and threads her hands through Lydia's hair "My turn" Allison whispered, tugging Lydia's lip between her teeth and it was a good thing that Allison's steadying her because that look was enough to make her knees weak  
"What do you want, Lydia?" Allison smirks as she throws Lydia's words back at her  
"For you to do something, anything"  
"Anything?" Allison asked, sliding her hands down Lydia's ribs and coming to a stop at her hips and rubbing softly at the skin there  
Lydia swallowed "Anything"  
Allison pulled her own lip between her teeth before she pushed it out and smiled wide "well, okay then" and then she was lifting Lydia into her arms, Lydia gripped onto Allison's biceps- taking a moment to appreciate the strength of her girlfriend  
Until Allison threw her across the room, Lydia let out a squeak of surprise as her back hit the mattress and a part of Lydia would chide Allison because honestly, Allison can be extremely clumsy at the best of times so Lydia doesn't think she can be blamed for a moment of concern. Lydia leans up on her elbows and her breath catches as she catches sight of Allison crossing the distance and climbing onto the bed, crawling over Lydia slowly until their noses are brushing and pushing her back into the pillows  
Allison licked over Lydia's lips and grinned, biting at the sensitive skin, her hands sliding up to cup Lydia's breasts and kneading them  
"Having fun?" Lydia gasped out, she reached up to grab Allison's face, Allison chuckles low in her throat and Lydia thinks it might just be one of the sexiest sounds she's ever heard from the girl. Allison's hands grab her wrists, nails digging into the soft skin and Allison is pinning her hands down above her head  
"So much fun" Allison whispered, leaning down to kiss Lydia  
"You do seem to be enjoying letting your dominant side shine through" Lydia remarked, making a point of struggling against Allison's grip "what do you have planned?"  
Allison didn't reply, instead focussing on moving her attention to Lydia's jaw and throat, Lydia whimpered as Allison sucked a series of bruises into the skin, Lydia moaned and arched up into Allison when she feels her set her teeth against her collarbone  
"Fuck- Allison"  
She feels Allison grin and release her hold on Lydia's wrists, biting at her breasts and pausing to slip her mouth around Lydia's nipple, thumbing over the other and the sounds it pulls from Lydia's lips are involuntary and only seem to make Allison's actions more determined. She slides further down Lydia's body and lifts her head so Lydia can see her clearly Allison's chest is heaving and her lips are parted slightly  
Lydia can't help but frown "is everything-" Allison cuts her off by baring her teeth and sinking her teeth into her stomach "holy.... _Shit_ "  
Allison slid a hand down Lydia's thigh and eased them apart so she could fit herself into the space she created, dragging her nails along Lydia's thighs  
"What do you want, Lydia?" Allison licked at Lydia's thighs, Allison bit down hard sending a sudden jolt of pain through Lydia, Lydia's hips bucked up, muscles tensing as she cried out  
"Fuck!"  
Allison laughed and moved forward and pressed her tongue against Lydia's clit, licking and sucking until Lydia is crying out and writhing against she sheets, she wants Allison to bite her again, to really, _really_ bite her but Lydia can't really form words any more, all she can really do is claw at Allison's back as a silent plea for _more_ and she knows she's probably hurting the girl right now but neither of them cares enough to do anything about it  
Allison bites Lydia's other thigh before she latches onto Lydia's clit again, circling hard and fast and holding Lydia's hips down against the bed hard enough to leave bruises  
Lydia cries out when she comes, nails still digging into Allison's shoulders and Allison spend a few more moments paying special attention to Lydia's thighs, leaving a trail of kisses against the sensitive skin before sliding up and claiming Lydia's mouth with her own and the fact that Lydia can taste herself on Allison's tongue is enough to send aftershocks through her. Allison slips an arm under Lydia's neck and her kisses cling lazily  
"I love you" Allison whispers between kisses  
"I love you too, my Lionheart" Lydia buries a hand into Allison's curls and kisses her again "thank you for tonight"  
Allison hummed, wincing slightly as she shifted down to rest her head against Lydia's collarbone  
"Are you okay?" Lydia asked, frowning slightly  
"Sore" Allison muttered "it's fine"  
"Are you sure? Do you want to talk about it?" Lydia made a move to sit up but Allison held her in place  
"I'm just sore Lyds, it's fine, honestly" Allison lifted her head and Lydia could see the softness in her eyes, Allison smiled and leant up to kiss her once more  
"Okay" Lydia kissed her again "goodnight Allison, I love you"  
Allison clicked her fingers, shutting the lights off "g'night Lydia" she yawned "I love you too, so much"  
Lydia smiled as Allison settled back down against her and wrapped her arms firmly around Allison as sleep began to take over  
  


When Lydia wakes up she hums in content as she stretches, sliding a hand down her stomach and feeling one of the marks Allison had left the night before, she feels sore but satisfied and content. Lydia turns her head to the side to greet her girlfriend and frowning when the space beside her is empty  
Lydia sits up and rubs at her eyes, she let's the sheets slip from her body and it's only then she notices Allison sat at the foot of the bed, her back to Lydia and in the morning light she can clearly see every mark clearly  
She looks like she's been mauled by a Wendigo  
"Allison?" Lydia calls gently, she watches Allison tense and relax quickly  
"Hey" Allison greets  
"What's wrong?" Lydia asks, moving down the bed and placing a hand on the small of Allison's back and waits patiently for Allison to look at her, it takes a few moments but Allison finally looks her way and Lydia feels her heart break "sweetie, what's wrong?" Lydia moves to wrap an arm around Allison, using the pad of her thumb to wipe at the tears that had fallen  
"I hurt you" Allison whispers, breaking away from Lydia's grip and ducking her head but Lydia feels Allison's hand press against her stomach "I didn't realise and I woke up I went to kiss you and I saw what I did and I'm so sorry Lydia, I'm so so-"  
"Hey, hey, Alli no" Lydia cut Allison off as her voice broke "don't cry please" Lydia moved to climb onto Allison's lap "it's okay, I'm okay see? Lydia cupped Allison's face in her hands and forced Allison to look at her "I'm okay, I liked it Allison, shit,I more than liked it Allison"  
"I liked it too..." Allison admitted quietly "I liked you biting me" she pressed her face against Lydia's neck "And at the time I liked biting you and marking you..."  
"But you feel guilty" Lydia finished  
"I'm so sorry Lydia"  
"I hurt you too, Allison" Lydia replied, running her fingers over the raised marks of Allison's back  
"I don't care about that" Allison muttered  
"You're guilty for hurting me, but you don't care that I hurt you?"  
"I sound stupid"  
"No, no you don't" Lydia kissed Allison softly "it's okay Allison"  
"I hurt you Lydia, I couldn't control myself. I'm sorry"  
"Allison," Lydia kissed her again "I would have stopped you if it had gone too far, if you were hurting me I would have stopped you. I trust you Allison, I know you would never lay a hand on me"  
" _Never_ " Allison looks up into Lydia's eyes "I'll never touch you like that, I'll never, ever hurt you Lydia, you're the most important person in my entire life and I don't think I can live with myself if I did"  
"I know Allison, I know"  
Allison hesitates for a while before she speaks up again "I don't think I can do that again Lydia, I know you liked it but... But I don't think I can do that again yet. I don't want to hurt you"  
"That's okay Allison" Lydia kisses Allison and hugs her close "we won't do anything unless we both feel comfortable okay?"  
"Okay"  
Lydia nuzzles Allison's hair with her cheek "and I'm sorry for initiating it," she thumbs over the bite that had started it all and she can feel the ridges in Allison's skin "I got carried away and we should have talked about it first, but thank you for being honest with me Allison, I don't want you to ever feel uncomfortable when we have sex"  
Allison nodded slowly "I wasn't uncomfortable, not during. But this morning when I saw what I had done I couldn't help it, I just started crying and I feel so guilty Lydia"  
"I love you Allison, we're okay"  
"I love you too Lydia"  
Lydia lifts Allison's chin and presses a soft kiss to her lips "come on, let's shower"

Allison smiled and let Lydia pull her from the bed towards the bathroom, Lydia could still see unshed tears in Allison's eyes as she turned on the shower  
"Come on sweetie" Lydia stepped into the shower and opened her arms and Allison didn't even hesitate before stepping into Lydia's arms, sighing in content as the water hit them "can I see your back Allison? I want to make sure I didn't do anything too bad to you" Allison circles in Lydia's arms and Lydia kisses the crescent shaped gouges, kisses the deep scratches and bites covering her shoulders  
Allison turns once more and runs her hand over Lydia's stomach and kisses her before looping her arms around Lydia's neck  
"I'm sorry for hurting you Allison, for causing you to feel guilty" Lydia holds Allison close  
"It's not your fault I feel guilty, I- I can't explain it" Allison shakes her head  
"You don't have to" Lydia replies, she breaks away to reach for the shampoo and holds Allison's gaze "I understand, we fucked last night and it was great, it was hot and mind blowing and we're covered in scratches and bites and that's a whole other level of hot" she cups Allison's chin "but that's not what I need, I need us making love Allison, the soft touches and whispered reassurances, watching you come and listening to the little mewling sounds you make. I need you to be happy. _That's_ what I need from you, so I don't want you to worry about anything else, okay?"  
Lydia saw the relief in Allison's eyes as she finished and Allison moved in for another kiss  
"We're going to be all pruney" Allison giggled when they broke apart looking more like herself at last, though Lydia can still see some lingering sadness there, but that's nothing that can't be fixed with a day of cuddling, gummy bears and some time spent with Stiles and Malia can't fix  
Lydia pressed one last kiss to Allison's lips, "Now turn around, let me wash your hair"

  


Stiles frowned when Allison finished giving him a brief explanation of her night with Lydia, she left out the more explicit details and focused instead on when she had woken up and the guilt she had felt when she had seen the bites on Lydia's body, it wasn't like it hadn't been an incredible turn on, to see her bites on Lydia's thighs (for a girl who complained about being cold so often, Lydia certainly had a skill of being able to practically kick all of the sheets off of herself) but when she had seen the bites on Lydia's stomach Allison had felt overwhelmed with guilt  
Stiles looked thoughtful for a few minutes when she had finished, they were supposed to be working together on some project but their teacher had long since given up trying to make the class focus and had just sat back in his desk and Allison was pretty sure he was sleeping  
"So, you're sad because you hurt Lydia?"  
Allison nods glumly "the thigh biting was hot, it was a turn on for us both-"  
"Wait what?" Boyd turned in his seat "thigh biting is hot?"  
Allison hummed "it's like, crazy sensitive there, you just have to stroke the inside of the thighs, kiss them etc..."  
Boyd's eyes widened "well damn"  
"Okay, can we get back to Allison's emotional crisis?" Stiles asked  
"Right, sorry" Boyd smiled apologetically "you were saying, Allison?"  
"Oh yeah, so yeah... Thigh biting was hot and good, but I scratched her and bit her stomach and it just felt...." She trailed off with a frown  
"Unnecessary?" Stiles suggested  
"Yeah" Allison sighed "it was like I pushed it too far, I didn't need to leave those extra marks, I didn't need to hurt her, it was like I-"  
"Lost control" Boyd finished  
Allison froze and turned to Stiles "he's right"  
"You lost control?" Stiles frowned  
Allison shook her head "not in the magical sense" she sighed "seeing Lydia hurt is bad enough, being the one to hurt her? Guys, that's my worst nightmare"  
"Your worst nightmare is hurting Lydia" Stiles muttered  
"Okay you sound surprised" Allison frowned  
"Not surprised" Stiles shook his head “Come on Allison, she's your literal soulmate, you hurt her and even though it was during sex and Lydia was completely into it, it goes against everything your heart and soul believes in” Stiles reached across the desk to tap her on the forehead “You went against everything you believe in while you were caught in the moment. So it's only natural you're at complete odds with yourself right now”  
“That actually makes a lot of sense” Boyd said, he turned back to Allison “Is your magic playing up?”  
“For once my magic seems to be taking the back seat and is content with watching the rest of myself fight”  
“Your entire self is conflicted”   
“What?”  
Stiles pursed his lips “We'll come back to that, I want to read up on some stuff first okay?”  
Allison and Boyd frowned at each other “Sure” Allison replied   
“But Lydia knows about all of these feelings right?” Boyd asked   
“Of course” Allison leant back in her seat “We talked about it all morning, she seemed hesitant about us coming to school cause she wanted to make sure we talked it all out”  
“And she's okay?”   
“She's fine, we're fine” Allison nodded “Lydia wanted to make sure I understood that she was okay that I hurt her and it was okay because it was consensual and stuff and she gets why I feel like I do and I can't shake out of it yet”  
“But you will right?” Stiles frowned “I don't like sad Alli”   
Allison smiled and reached over to squeeze his hand “We're sure it'll pass”  
“Maybe it's a case of reprogramming your brain to recognise the marks you gave Lydia as good marks” Boyd suggested  
“Are you getting all psychologist on my Boyd?” Allison raised an eyebrow  
Boyd shrugged “It's just a suggestion, ease yourself into understanding that those marks were good and okay”  
Stiles hummed “It's a good idea”   
“It is” Allison agreed “I'll mention it to Lyds when we get out of class”   
“You should take the rest of the day off” Stiles dropped his voice when their teacher finally woke from his nap “You look like you just need hugs and naps”  
Allison smiled softly and hummed “That sounds like a good idea” she agreed

 

Lydia pulled Allison against her and nuzzled her neck, Allison practically purred and pulled Lydia's arms tighter around herself, the movie Allison had put on had faded to background noise. They had taken Stiles' advice and skipped out on the rest of the day, Lydia had taken Allison out for lunch before bringing her back home for cuddling on the sofa. Allison had brightened considerably, there was still some lingering sadness there, Lydia could see it in Allison's eyes, how Allison's gaze will falter when they're taking  
"I've been thinking about what Boyd and Stiles said" Allison spoke up  
"Yeah?" Lydia kissed Allison's neck  
"I feel guilty because I hurt you regardless of the fact that you wanted me to because you're my soulmate and causing you any pain is the worst thing I can imagine doing and I'm at conflict with myself because I hurt you"  
"And that won't go away?" Lydia asked  
"I think it'll get easier," Allison rolled over and braced her arms on either side of Lydia's body "Boyd went all Freud on me and suggested I try and reprogramme my brain to recognise the difference between sex stuff and intentional hurt y'know?"  
Lydia placed her hand on Allison's chest and pushed Allison up and sat up "I understand" Lydia reached for the he bottom of Allison's shirt and Allison frowned but allowed for Lydia to lift the shirt over Allison's head, Allison watched Lydia as she removed her own top, Lydia guided one of Allison's hands to the bruising on her hips and the other to one of Allison's bites  
"You gave me these, I let you give me these and I love them Allison" Lydia squeezes Allison's hands "when I touch them I think about last night" Allison swallows and Lydia feels Allison's hand move to her side and Lydia sighs "I don't love those marks, I look at them and sometimes I still think about what happened that night," Lydia lifts her head to meet Allison's eyes and reaches up to cup Allison's cheek "but _you_ make it better"  
Allison nods in understanding and shifts down so she can press her lips to the scars "I'm sorry"  
Lydia runs her fingers through Allison's hair as she kisses Lydia's scars "I know"  
Allison kisses the scars one more time and moves back up Lydia's body "I love you, Lydia. And I'm going to keep you safe, I promise"  
"I believe you, I love you too Allison"

 

* * *

  


"Erica has taken Malia shopping, Allison. Stop laughing, this is a disaster" Lydia glared at her girlfriend who seemed content to just continue laughing as she descended the stairs, pulling her hair into a messy bun  
"What's the big deal?" Stiles frowned when they reached the kitchen, Allison muttered her thanks as he handed her a glass of orange juice, Lydia hummed her own thanks when he gestured to her mug of coffee "So Malia comes home with some Erica approved outfits, the world won't end because Malia chooses a new shade of lipstick"  
"With our luck? I wouldn't be surprised" Lydia made a face as she leant against the counter, Allison rolled her eyes and kissed Lydia on the cheek  
"Lipstick isn't going to bring about the next apocalypse Lyds"  
"Yeah, that's more of an eyeliner thing" Stiles shrugged  
"Are you three seriously discussing which make-up would be most responsible for causing an apocalypse?" Derek frowned as he entered the room  
"Like _that's_ the worst thing you've walked in on" Lydia muttered  
Derek hummed thoughtfully "Well, walking in on you two having sex on the sofa last week when I came home from my run wasn't exactly on my to do list..." Derek said quietly  
"I was cheering her up!" Lydia exclaimed  
"Yeah, she certainly looked happy" Derek shot a glare in Allison's direction  
"Okay, we cleaned the sofa afterwards, you can stop with the glaring" Lydia folded her arms  
"And we cooked for you and Lydia on Saturday" Stiles chimed in  
"It was a good meal" Lydia agreed "even if you spent the entire time making bread puns and Melissa had to come around because you two and Malia got chilli in your eyes"  
Allison and Stiles shuddered "not making _that_ mistake again" Allison mumbled, she turned to Derek and took in his sweatpants and tank top "Are you hitting the gym?"  
Derek eyes Allison's outfit "yeah, are you?"  
"I am"  
Derek and Allison held each others gaze, Lydia frowns at Stiles between them who shrugs in response  
"Pull up challenge?" Allison suggested  
"You're on"  
Lydia watched as the pair ran from the room, Allison shoving Derek to the one side to get ahead  
"Okay, what just happened?" Lydia turned to Stiles  
Stiles stared at the doorway "well, if I'm not mistaken our extremely attractive partners just ran down to the gym to see who can do the most pull ups which will no doubt result in them both being extremely sweaty and-"  
"Why aren't we down there?" Lydia asked, pushing off from the counter, "seriously, Allison sweaty with her abs on display? I need to be there"  
Stiles groaned "I was going to hit the library"  
Lydia frowned "the library? What for?"  
Stiles shrugged "it's just a theory, I don't want to get anybody's hopes up"  
Lydia nodded "fine, be all secretive" she gestured to the door "I have a girlfriend I need to go and objectify, are you coming with or not?"  
Stiles hesitated "fine, fuck it"  
"That's the intention!" Lydia called over her shoulder "bring popcorn"  
  
  
"Are you gonna give up Hale?" Allison gritted out  
"You wish Argent" Derek replied  
"You're both looking sweaty," Lydia leant forward and hummed appreciatively as Allison lowered herself on the bar, giving Lydia a full view of her abs "I think we should hose you down"  
Stiles grabbed a handful of popcorn "I think that is an excellent idea"  
"Shut up Stiles" Derek snapped  
"Big bad alpha is losing" Allison sang  
"Okay, why did nobody tell me Malia sniffs people, seriously, that is just- oh okay what the fuck?" Erica stopped in the doorway, Malia ducked underneath Erica's arm and raised an eyebrow at the scene  
"Oh cool"  
"Guys, shut up, we're appreciating the abs" Stiles threw a few pieces of popcorn their way and Lydia hears Malia make a sound of triumph and Lydia can only assume she had caught some in her mouth, Lydia didn't bother to check, she was otherwise preoccupied with the sight of Allison in front of her  
"So what does the winner get?" Erica asked  
"Sex" Lydia answered and she didn't miss how Allison's grip slipped from the bar  
"The loser will also get sex" Stiles added  
"Probably sex in a shower considering how sweaty they'll be" Lydia smirked and walked over to the pair, Allison's lifts were becoming more strained, but Lydia could still see the determination to win there "maybe a nice massage" Lydia walks around behind Allison and brushes her hand along the small of Allison's back "you feel tense"  
Allison dropped from the bar and grabbed Lydia's hand "Derek wins, I give up, let's go Lydia"  
Lydia winked at Stiles as Allison tugged her past Erica and Malia  
"So I'm assuming Allison is completely over the rough sex thing?" Erica asked as they heard distinct giggling in the distance  
"Yeah, about that-"  
"Malia, we aren't giving you the sex talk" Derek dropped down from the bar with a smirk "you can ask Lydia or Allison"  
"Yeah we tried that..." Stiles frowned  
"...They get distracted" Malia nodded slowly "with each other"  
"I'm not giving you the sex talk Malia"  
"Oh my God" Erica rolled her eyes "I'll take care of it" and grabbed Malia's arm "come on, sex ed class is officially in"  
Stiles and Derek watched the girls leave and turned to each other  
"So, shower sex?" Stiles suggested  
"Definitely"  
"It's a good thing we have a huge water tank" Stiles mumbled

 

* * *

  


"ALLISON" Stiles stormed into the living room, Allison startled and almost fell from the sofa, she dropped her textbook in her lap and turned to glare at the boy  
"Why are you yelling?" She asked with a huff watching as Stiles clambered over the sofa and occupied the space beside her  
"I think I have an idea to help you get your fire back" Stiles' eyes glinted  
"Is this like when you and Derek tried to help me and I set the tree on fire?" Allison asked "Cause as much as I want my fire back I'm not fond of-"  
"No, no, this actually going to help you" Stiles grinned "I've been researching this stuff for weeks"  
"And you haven't mentioned this sooner because?" Allison set her book down on the coffee table and turned to him again  
"I wanted to make sure it would help you Alli, I didn't want to get your hopes up until I was sure it would help"  
Allison smiled and resisted the urge to just hug him immediately  
"Okay, so you know in avatar when that skinny guy tries to help Aang unlock the avatar state?"  
Allison frowned "No?" Stiles' eyes widened and Allison gasped "Stiles! Did you watch avatar without me!?"  
Stiles smiled sheepishly "Maybe one or two..." He averted Allison's eye "maybe like seven"  
Allison slapped his arm "Stiles!!"  
"I'm sorry!"  
Allison groaned "fine, fine, I'm over it" she sighed "okay so what's the theory?"  
Stiles grinned "Right, so my theory is that you've locked your magic away because of your fear of losing control, of hurting Lydia"  
"And you want me to let go of that fear?"  
Stiles laughed "No, no not at all" he put his hand on Allison's shoulder "You need to _embrace_ it. Realise that yes, you have this huge power but know that you'll never hurt Lydia"  
Allison shook her head "But how do you know that? If I lose control-"  
"Allison," Stiles cut her off firmly "We _know_. You will _never_ hurt Lydia, nothing will ever make you hurt her, you could completely lose control and go all glowy eyed again but you'll never hurt that girl and the sooner you accept that the better"  
Allison had to stare at Stiles for a minute before she could reply, she knew he was right, Stiles probably knows Allison almost as well as Lydia does and he has been by her side throughout the entire magical awakening situation and his determination to help her only made her love for him grow  
"So I have to embrace the fear? Let go of my worry for hurting Lydia..." Allison trailed off thoughtfully "Stop fighting against everything"  
Stiles grinned "Become at peace with yourself and your magic"  
Allison tilted her head and smiled at Stiles "what kind of books have you been reading?"  
"Not just books! You should see how much stuff I have printed out- Actually, that's a good idea, I have it all organised and colour coded and it'll probably help you to read it all-"  
"Colour coded?" Allison laughed "You've adopted Lydia's organisation skills!"  
"They're very efficient Allison, your girlfriend knows what she's doing"  
"That she does" Allison hummed appreciatively "okay, so that's it? Become at peace with myself and reading?"  
"Please, that's too simple" Stiles waved a hand "I have a more hands on approach to helping you"  
"Should I be worried?"  
Stiles shrugged "probably"  
"That's not reassuring” Allison muttered, she smiled upon hearing Lydia's soft footsteps descending the stairs   
“What's not reassuring?” She asked, Allison tilted her head back so Lydia could lean over and press a soft kiss to her lips  
“Stiles has a whole zen styled approach to helping me get my magic back, it requires reading and something hands on”  
Lydia raised an eyebrow “Hands on?”  
“You'll see” Stiles waved his hand dismissively  
“Yeah, well it'll have to wait”   
Allison frowned and reached for Lydia's hand “What's wrong?”  
“Nothing catastrophic” Lydia replied   
“But bad?”  
“Well it's Wendigo related”   
“So... Bad?” Stiles raised an eyebrow  
Lydia shrugged “Danny called, he and Willow have bonded over being the hackers of their teams, well, when Willow was actively in her high school supernatural group....” Lydia shook her head “Anyway, they've been trying to track the ring and such, so Danny is on his way over and we're going to call Willow when he gets here”   
Stiles hummed and pushed himself from the sofa   
“I'm gonna get snacks”   
“Make nachos!” Allison called

  
  
“Okay, you guys seeing this?” Willow asked, Danny clicked a few times and a series of photos appeared on the monitor to his right  
“We've got it” Danny hummed  
Allison leant forward and studied the photo “This is a crime scene, where is it?”  
“The British Museum” Willow replied “One of the curators was murdered last month, his entire bank account was wiped clean and this guy was incredibly rich”  
“Okay” Lydia nudged Allison out of the way as Danny scrolled through the pictures “So what's the significance here?” behind them Stiles heaved at the amount of blood surrounding the body “Poor guy”  
“Okay so it was big news when it hit because of his importance within the museum and his heritage, not to mention how it was disputed to be a gang killing”  
“Gang” Allison repeated “So the guy was hired to kill him?”  
“That's the theory, he killed himself a week after he was locked up”  
“Damn” Allison sighed, she pinched the bridge of her nose “You said heritage? What's his heritage?”  
Willow smiled and folded her arms on the desk in front of her “So this is where it gets significant” she looks pointedly at Lydia “It's _disputed_ that he's one of the few distant links to King Solomon himself”  
Lydia made a appreciative sound “Now that is interesting”  
“Danny,” Allison narrowed her eyes on the screen “Can you zoom on the guys right hand?”  
“What?” Danny frowned “Why?”  
“Just do it” Allison rolled her eyes. Danny shrugged and complied, Allison grinned and pointed to the hand filling the screen, a white band clear around his ring finger “Tan line”  
“Nice work sweetie” Lydia smiled “So he was wearing a ring”  
“The only known link between King Solomon is murdered and has a ring stolen” Stiles sipped his soda “So he had the ring”  
“What did the cops say the motive was?” Lydia asked  
“Oh,” Danny pulled up a scan of the police report “official report says robbery, his wallet was also taken”  
“So this guy is killed by a hired gang member, has his bank wiped clean, so the question is, the person who hired him was clearly after the ring, so why didn't they kill him? Why hire someone?” Danny asked  
“I have two theories” Allison span in her seat, only to be stilled by Lydia “The first is, they don't want to fuck up, so they hire a pro-”  
“This guy wasn't a pro, he left fingerprints and everything, the bastard was caught within a week” Willow chimed in  
“Which leads me to my second theory,” Allison throws her legs over Lydia's lap “Whoever hired the gang guy was a demon, or a humanoid, whatever you want to call it, they get too close to the curator and they could be controlled so they hired a human to do it for them” Allison shrugged  
“Hey, if the supernatural lifestyle doesn't work out for us, we should all become detectives” Stiles mumbled, reaching for the plate of nachos  
“Amen” Allison agreed  
“How much money was taken?” Lydia asked, turning towards the screen filled by Willow's face  
“Just over seven million British pounds” Willow replied “So that's-”  
“Around eleven million US dollars” Lydia answered quickly, eyes focused ahead, it was only when the silence stretched on did she look to the rest of the group “What? Genius, remember?”  
Allison laughed and leant over to kiss Lydia on the cheek “God, I love you”  
“Back to the point, can you trace it?” Lydia asked  
“That's what we've been working on” Danny settled back in his chair with a frown “Whoever this person is, they're good, offshore bank accounts and everything, they've covered their trail well, it'd take a computer genius to trace it back”  
“Well, we don't have a computer genius-” Stiles began  
“We have two” Allison grinned “Can you do it?” she asked, looking between Willow and Danny  
“It'll take time, but definitely” Danny winked  
“That's what I like to hear” Allison high fived Danny  
“We're going to get this asshole” Stiles fistpumped the air “Okay wait though, serious question. If a demon has the ring, what happens?”  
“Well, thanks to those passages Lydia sent over it's safe to assume that the wearer will still be able to control any other form of demon _except_ for any that are blood related”  
“So a vampire couldn't control her annoying vampire brother?” Allison asked  
“Assuming that vampires are truly counted as a demon, yes” Willow shrugged  
“Oh, good to know” Stiles mumbled “I'll call Derek, update him”  
“I've got reading to do” Allison sighed, stretching as she got up from her seat “I'll be in the library if you need me” Allison reached over to brush some of Lydia's hair away from her face and kissed her lightly “I'll see you in a little while”  
“Okay, I love you” Lydia kissed her again  
“I love you too” Allison beamed

 

* * *

 

“Argent!” Erica called, Allison along with the rest of the pack turned to face the blonde “You ready for the test?”  
“Test?” Allison frowned “There's a test? Why did nobody mention the test?!” Allison looked around the group with a panicked expression, her panic eased slightly when she saw the equally horrified expressions of everybody else, save for Lydia who, as always, was the picture of grace  
“Okay are we all in agreement that WE DIDN'T KNOW THERE WAS A TEST?” Stiles exclaimed, his voice growing louder with every word  
“Are you sure there's a test?” Lydia asked  
“I just walked past class and heard the guy talking about it” Erica folded her arms “I know what I heard”  
Scott gave a sigh of defeat and fell against Isaac  
“At least it's multiple choice?” Erica smiled  
Allison made a sound of legitimate agony “I'm better at multiple orgasms than multiple choice”  
“She's not wrong” Lydia muttered as she fixed her lipstick  
“You guys wanna come round after school?” Scott asked   
“Can't” Stiles shook his head and threw his arm around Allison's shoulders “I'm becoming Allison's spiritual guide and helping her to master her magic again”  
“Master is a bit of an exaggeration” Allison slipped from his grasp and leant into Lydia “But we're definitely going for better control and hopefully fire”   
“We know you can do it Allison” Scott smiled  
“Yeah, you've got this” Danny grinned   
“It's weird to hear you all actually having faith in me” Allison frowned “What happened?”  
“Occasionally we can be loving and supportive” Isaac shrugged “It happens”  
Allison hummed and rested her chin on Lydia's shoulder “We couldn't by any chance use the pack bond to give us a tactical advantage over this test, could we?”  
“No” Lydia replied   
“Why?” Allison pouted   
“Because that's not going to help you all learn”  
“Just this once!” Allison pleaded “I'll make it worth your while” she sang  
“Oh yeah?” Lydia smirked, turning to Allison   
“Definitely”   
“Fine, just this once you can all use the bond for the test” Lydia sighed   
“YES” Stiles fistpumped the air and Allison grinned, giving Lydia a knowing look  
“What?” Lydia demanded  
“You didn't know there was a test either” Allison pointed out  
“So?”  
“So, you have no idea what it's on!”  
“That means nothing Allison”  
Allison laughed and kissed Lydia quickly “You're concerned you won't know the answers”  
“Please” Lydia rolls her eyes “I could pass that class with my eyes closed”  
“I know you can sweetie” Allison kissed her again and nuzzled her cheek  
"God, you guys are sickly" Erica groaned  
"Please, we're adorable" Allison grinned  
"And hot" Lydia added, Allison nodded in agreement  
“And you both need better comebacks” Erica replied  
“We'll stop saying it when it stops being true”  
"Is it bad that I'm bored now that Ashley Katchadorian has backed off of you?" Isaac asked "I miss it"  
"You're so weird" Stiles frowned as they all began to walk to class  
"Coming from the guy who misses vampire hunting" Isaac glared  
"We all need hobbies" Scott shook his head slowly  
"Excuse you" Danny huffed "I have a hobby"  
"Yeah, trying to hack into Amazon and their records isn't a hobby Danny" Lydia rolled her eyes, Allison laughed and held tighter onto Lydia's hand  
"Okay, you have to admit that a company like that shouldn't be _that_ heavily safeguarded, they are hiding something Lydia and Willow thinks so too"  
"So have you guys become the little hacking duo?" Allison asked  
"So it would seem" Danny replied "it just makes more sense with us working together" be added with a shrug  
“You guys could probably hack into the Pentagon one day!” Erica grinned  
“Um... One step at a time” Danny replied. Allison groaned once they stepped into the class and saw the test papers on each desk   
“Is it too late to skip out and go get cheeseburgers?” she asked, grimacing when it came out louder than intended and the teacher turned away from the blackboard to raise his eyebrows at her “...I mean... Yay. Tests” She fistpumped the air weakly, she groaned again and kissed Lydia as they settled in their seats “Lets get this over with”

 

“Stiles” Allison sighed “I don't understand and I’m cold”  
“It's not cold!” Stiles huffed, folding his arms over his chest  
“Says the guy wearing what, three, four layers of clothing?” Allison glared at the pacing boy, Allison ran her hands over her arms, trying to warm her skin “Why can't I wear something with sleeves?”  
“Three, actually, and you can't wear sleeves in case you set yourself on fire, something that is a very real possibility for you”  
“Okay” Allison jumped on the spot a few times and shook her limbs loose “What do I do? I am _pumped_ ”  
“Be the leaf” Stiles replied simply  
Allison paused and stared at Stiles “Be the what now?” As soon as the words left her throat a leaf drifted down from the tree and landed at Stiles feet. Stiles crouched down and picked the leaf up from the ground, upon a closer inspection Allison noticed it was a shade of red strikingly similar to Lydia's and Allison was turning to look at the house before she was even fully aware of it, picking out their bedroom window easily  
“Allison, focus” Stiles sighed. Allison turned back to him and flashed an apologetic smile, she knew he wanted to do this further into the trees, somewhere where she could be completely focused on the task at hand. But with the Wendigo's probably lurking nearby Lydia and Derek had steadfastly refused and forced them to stay within the protective circle they had created around the property  
“Okay, be the leaf. What the fuck does that mean?” Allison asked, Stiles rolled his eyes and handed the leaf to her  
“You're the leaf and the air is your magic” Stiles explained as the breeze began to pick up “Let go of the leaf” Allison complied and they both watched the leaf drift off, carried by the gentle current until it disappeared behind the trees “Do you get it?”   
Allison frowned and looked back to Stiles “Nope”  
Stiles sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose “Okay, another example” Stiles made a fist with his right hand and kept his palm open with his left “You're my left hand and your magic is the right” he pushed his fist against his open palm “You're blocking your magic, you and your magic are colliding together like the unstoppable force and an immovable object, you're scared of losing control so you're suppressing it, whether you realise it or not. Your magic is recognising that you're scared so it's backing off and then when you do call on it, it's all happening so fast. You're at odds with your magic”  
Allison looks at her own palms and back at Stiles “Okay, that I understand, I think... But I’m not understanding this whole 'be the leaf' thing”  
“Did you even _read_ the books I gave you?” Stiles sighed  
“I tried! But-”  
“Lydia?” Stiles asked  
 “She's just so beautiful Stiles...” Allison groaned “I got distracted so easily but I know for a fucking fact that there was nothing about being a fucking leaf in those books” Allison looked up to the sky and took in the dark clouds “Also it's about to rain”  
“Okay you need to read the books”  
“All of them?” Allison pouted  
Stiles gave her a disbelieving look “I'm trying to help you learn and master your magic and you want to cut corners?”  
“Pretty much, yeah, mostly because even though there isn't someone trying to bring about the end of the world there is still the matter of a creep who's controlling a pack of Wendigo's and the whole trying not to fail high school and applying to colleges thing” Allison replied “As much as I would love to dedicate time to doing this all properly, I don't have time for studying every book in detail so I can understand weird metaphors!”   
Stiles ran a hand through his hair as a few droplets of rain began to hit the ground “Come on,” he gestured, reaching to put an arm around her shoulder and turning them back to the house “We'll go over the books together okay? We can't cut corners this time. We'll just be caught in a cycle. You're not alone in this, I’ll explain it all to you”  
“Thank you” Allison breathed a sigh of relief “I'm sorry if that came out as a snap at you-”  
“It didn't” Stiles waved a hand “I understand”  
“Thank you”  
“But how did you know it was going to rain?”  
“....Siri may have told me earlier but I wanted to seem all cool and mysterious”  
“You're such a loser” Stiles rolled his eyes  
“Like you wouldn't have done the exact same thing” Allison shot back  
“Details” Stiles waved a hand

  
“I swear to God Stiles, if Allison gets sick from this I’ll crush you” Lydia handed Allison the mug of cocoa and sat down beside her and allowed Allison to drape the blanket over her so Lydia could snuggle against her  
“Can I wear a hoodie tomorrow Stiles?” Allison frowned  
“If it stops Lydia from giving me a death glare you can wear whatever you like”  
“Awesome” Allison grins as she sips at her cocoa, Lydia laughs when she gets whipped cream on her nose and is quick to lick it off  
“So these are the books?” Lydia asked once she was curled back up against Allison  
“Yep” Stiles nodded  
“Great” Lydia reached for one “We'll divide the workload and summarise okay?” She glances up at Allison who sighed  
“Fine”

* * *

**  
  
**“There was another Wendigo attack last night” Derek says as soon as Lydia and Allison walk into the kitchen “Five miles out of town”  
“How many people?” Allison asks, Lydia watches her shoulders fall slightly as she walks over to ruffle Malia's hair  
“One, the school nurse, dad said she was going to visit family and when she never showed up they got worried, they found the car completely torn to shreds, the body even more so” Stiles replied  
“Lovely” Lydia muttered “Are we going to check it out?”  
“I'm going” Derek replied “It rained all night so we can give up hopes on there being a trail but I’ll get you guys some photos of the scene”  
“Is this literally what life is like here?” Malia asked with a frown  
“Pretty much” Stiles nodded  
“But normally there's more running through the forest yelling insults in the middle of the night” Allison added  
Stiles sighed “I miss that”  
“I don't know, I quite like being able to sleep next to my girlfriend all night without being woken up with the next crisis” Allison said with a shrug  
Malia laughed “Sleep” she said, even going so far as to make air quotes  
“Malia, we don't go to bed to just have continuous sex-”  
“Except for that one time” Lydia interrupted  
“Except for that one time-”  
“We should totally do that again sometime”  
“We really should” Allison agreed “But my point still stands, actual sleeping happens in that bed the majority of the time”  
“And on that note, I'm going to go” Derek announced, leaning over to kiss Stiles briefly before heading towards the door  
“Prude!” Malia calls after the alpha

  
  
Lydia set down her pen and turned to Allison when she caught the girl moving one hand aimlessly and funnelling gummy bears into her mouth with the other  
“Sweetie, what are you doing?” Lydia asked with a frown. Allison turned to her with a smile and offered the gummy bears to her  
“What's that movie where Christina Ricci and her dad move into a house and they have a infestation problem and there's a lab and shit?”  
Lydia raises an eyebrow at Allison “Are you talking about Casper?”  
“Yeah!” Allison nodded “Well, you know that scene in Casper when little Christina Ricci Is at the front of the class and all those dirt bag kids are being the whiny little shits they are and Casper is like 'fuck this' and ties all of their shoelaces together?”  
Lydia frowned at Allison's summary but nodded “Yeah?”  
The bell rang and the entire class stood to leave only for the majority of them (the teacher included) all to fall to the ground in startled yells  
Allison nodded and threw a gummy bear into her mouth “Yeah”  
“Allison!” Lydia admonished  
“What? I was practising my magic!” Allison defended, grinning at the scene surrounding them “I may as well considering I still don't understand that 'be the leaf' thing yet” She added with a sigh, getting up from her seat and taking their books in her hands. Lydia followed her from the class, stepping over one of the still fallen students and looped her arm through Allison's  
“Do you remember when you skimmed stones back when we went to go look at Stanford and Berkeley?” Lydia asked  
“Yeah” Allison nodded “I pushed my magic through my hands”  
“That's right” Lydia smiled “Think about how you did that”  
“Is that what Stiles is talking about?”  
“Not quite, I’m not entirely sure what he means by the 'be the leaf'” Lydia admitted, only serving in making Allison groan “But I think that remembering how to do that is a good start”  
“Let the magic flow” Allison mumbled  
“Let it flow” Lydia agreed, Allison turned to her with wide eyes and Lydia was quick to hold up a hand “Don't you _dare_ sing let it go Allison”  
“...Fine” Allison sighed and placed their books on the table before taking her seat, Lydia sat down beside her and pressed themselves close together “But just so you know that song is totally stuck in my head now” Allison added, she pulled her lunch from her bag and began to unwrap it  
“Likewise” Lydia muttered  


  
“Hey ladies” Stiles greeted a few minutes later, followed quickly by Scott, Isaac and Malia “So I heard the majority of your class took a little field trip earlier”  
Allison laughed loudly and reached over to high five Stiles  
“Alli here decided to play with her magic”  
“It was practice” Allison nodded  
“Tying peoples shoelaces with your magic is practice?” Isaac raised an eyebrow  
“Damn right it is Lahey” Allison glared “You try it”  
“I don't have magic”  
Allison pointed a finger at Isaac “And don't forget it”  
“She's had a lot of sugar today” Lydia explained  
“So I have a question” Erica said as she dropped her tray down beside Isaac “Will the fair get cancelled cause of the Wendigo? Like will the Sheriff stop it from happening?”  
“Why would he?” Stiles asked  
“Well... Giant crowd of people in wide open space just seems like an all you can eat buffet for demonic creatures being controlled by a psychopath” Erica shrugged  
“She has a point” Scott agreed  
“That just makes it more important that we go on Friday” Lydia replied “So we can be first on the scene and stuff”  
“You just really want to go to the fair” Allison smirked  
“You've never been! This needs to be fixed and I’ll be damned if some Wendigos are going to ruin this for us all” Lydia huffed  
“You're so cute” Allison laughed  
“Okay whatever, we're all coming to your place for pizza and studying right?” Erica asked  
“Sure” Stiles nodded “Just give it a couple of hours”  
“Oh right, so you guys can do your whole...” Erica waved a hand “Zen shit”   
“Attempted zen shit thank you very much” Allison corrected “But me and Stiles still need to train and I have to meditate”   
“Doesn't Lydia have to train too?” Boyd asked  
“I'm not allowed to train with Allison any more” Lydia sighed  
“Why?”  
“Because 'training' turns to foreplay and then sex” Malia mumbled into her hand   
“It's true, we can't help it” Allison nodded “Also I cry if I accidentally hurt her”  
“Also very true” Lydia agreed “Me and Danny normally train together, sometimes Derek”   
“But mostly me” Danny smiles   
“Derek is a wolf and I’m a human, it's an unfair advantage” Lydia points out  
“An adorable human” Allison sing songs and leans over to kiss Lydia   
“Stop it, before I get diabetes from the sweetness” Erica groaned, throwing a handful of fries in their direction

 

“I still don't get it” Allison put her hands on her hips  
“I think I do...” Lydia closed the book and got to her feet, Allison watched her curiously as Lydia turns to Stiles “It's my turn to be the teacher”  
Stiles nodded and Lydia gestured for them to follow her outside. Allison followed Lydia closely until they stopped near the trees  
“Do you remember Gaia?” Lydia asked, turning to Allison  
“Of course, she's the personification of the Earth, mother of titans”  
“That's right, what else?”  
Allison rocked forward on her heels and was quiet for a minute as she thought “Magic flows through the Earth”  
Lydia's lips curved into a smile “Good, now go from there”  
“Um... We draw our magic from the Earth because Gaia is alive....” Allison placed her hand on the tree “And everything that grows from the Earth shares that?” Allison turned to Lydia who nodded encouragingly, Allison smiles back and continues “The magic of the Earth flows through nature and the trees and....” Allison cut herself off and looked at Stiles and Lydia in turn “Everything is connected” she says with wide eyes “It's all a network of magic”  
“The first law of thermodynamics” Lydia walks towards Allison and places her own hand over Allison's “Every bit of energy inside of us, every particle will go on to be a part of something else and every part of us was once a part of some other thing-” Allison cut Lydia off with a laugh and a kiss  
“You're doing it again”  
“Doing what?” Lydia pouted at being cut off  
“Using science to explain magic, it's like when you explained soulmates” Allison smiles fondly and looks back to the tree “When I use magic I draw energy from the Earth and when it's released it's recycled back into the ground, right?”  
“That's the gist of it” Stiles nodded “We think, it's not exactly something you can just google”  
“But I don't understand” Allison frowned “You're descended from the unknown God, the God was in control of the fountain of Magic and you heal my magic”  
“The only explanation I have for that is that maybe the fountain of magic, whatever that is, resides in a realm separate to the Earth” Lydia replied, Allison tangled their fingers together and pulled on Lydia until she was leaning against the tree  
“So what you're basically saying is that your power comes from another realm?”  
“It's... Possible?” Lydia frowned slightly before sighing “I don't know Allison, we just don't have all of the answers yet”  
“I know” Allison replied  
“I mean, Hecate is also associated with the moon, so in theory you should be more powerful at night”  
Allison groaned and let her head fall against Lydia's shoulder “I'm confused again”  
“I'm sorry” Lydia rubbed her hands along Allison's back  
“Okay but do you understand the 'be the leaf' now?” Stiles called out, Allison moved away from Lydia and turned to see Stiles' hopeful expression. Allison watched leaves flutter down around them and furrowed her brow at them  
“Go with the flow, let the magic guide you and don't fight against it”  
“YES!” Stiles fistpumped the air “Yes! Finally!!” He beamed “Do you feel different?”  
Allison stared at him “No?”  
“What?”  
“I don't feel different, should I feel different?”  
“You don't feel like you've had a spiritual awakening?” Stiles asked  
“Not particularly, I felt more... Enlightened from the whole 'everything is connected' thing, compared to that this is painfully anticlimactic”  
Stiles groaned “Fine, fine. But at least you understand the whole thing. Now we've just got to put it into practice!” he clapped his hands together  
“Wait, what now?” Allison shared a look of confusion with Lydia  
“You know how the water benders move in Avatar?”  
“Thai chi?”  
“Sure, yeah. Well, you let the magic flow through, and then you _punch_ it out” Stiles punched the air “I'm thinking it'll make your hand to hand combat crazy strong”  
“That does sound awesome” Allison agreed  
“Well, that'll have to wait” Lydia reached for Allison's hand “The rest of the pack will be over in a little while to study remember? And you two need to shower, you're both still sweaty”  
“Yes dear” Allison laughed and leant in to kiss Lydia's cheek  


  
“Allison,” Derek called as he walked into the house “This just came for you” Lydia looked up from her textbook to see Derek carrying a large box in his hands. The rest of the pack stopped working and turned to the alpha with collective interest  
“Awesome! I love gifts!” Allison scrambled to her feet “What is it?”  
“You didn't order it?” Lydia asked, following Allison as she took the box from Derek  
“I don't remember ordering anything” She studies the box for a moment “And it's not from Amazon” she glances at Danny and sets the box down on the table, the rest of the pack moving closer  
“There's a card attached” Scott points out, tearing the card from the box and handing it to her. Allison tears through it easily and spends a moment reading it  
“It's from my dad” She says, handing it to Lydia so she can focus on opening the box. Lydia studies the card  
“'To Allison, here's an early Christmas present, love dad'” Lydia reads aloud “Hm, thoughtful” She mumbles. Allison tears the box open and makes a sound of surprise, a moment later she pulls out a pistol  
“It's a tranquilliser gun” She says  
“Why would he buy you a tranquilliser gun?” Boyd asked  
“I mentioned to him the last time we spoke that I was worried about crossing paths with hunters again, I guess he wanted to make sure we didn't accidentally kill one” Allison set the gun down and drifted across the room to where her cell phone sat, probably to text her dad. Lydia walked over to where she had been sat to take a sip of her coffee  
“Killing a hunter would be the quickest way to start a full blown war between us and them, why didn't we think of getting one sooner?” Danny asked, Allison shrugged, not looking up as she typed away at her phone  
“It looks weird” Isaac remarked as he picked up the gun “Why are the darts yellow tipped? It just seems-” the gun jots in his grip and the entire pack freezes at the sound of it being fired. Lydia watches Allison's body lurched forward and the phone fall from her hand. The entire pack seems frozen for a moment as they all suck in a collective breath. Allison turns to face them all and her hand moves up her neck and closes around the yellow tipped dart embedded in the flesh and pulls it out with a grimace  
“Did he just...” Boyd began  
“Allison?” Stiles asked cautiously “Are you okay?”  
“What just happened?” Allison asked, her expression looking somewhat dazed “why is there a dart in my hand? I'm not imagining this, there is a dart in my hand right?”  
“Isaac!” Malia exclaimed “YOU SHOT ALLISON YOU DICKBUCKET”  
Isaac's eyes widened as he slowly set the gun back into it's box, holding his hands up and stepping back  
“I was shot?” Allison looks around the room and drops the dart to the ground. She touches her neck and stares at her fingers when they come away bloody “Okay I’m bleeding. I am bleeding. There is _blood_ coming out of my neck” She turns to Lydia “Lydia there is blood coming from my neck what do I do?”  
Lydia turns to glare at Isaac “Oh, you're so dead, you know that right?” Isaac nods weakly  
“Is it me or are there more colours in this room than before?”Allison asked  
“Guys, Allison is bleeding what do we do?” Malia asked with wide eyes “GUYS”  
“I'M BLEEDING?” Allison yelled “WHY?”  
“This is a fucking train wreck” Erica mumbled “Somebody film it”  
“I'm on it” Danny held his phone up  
“Sweetie, you're fine...” Lydia took a step closer “Stiles, make her sit down” Stiles nodded and put a hand on Allison's shoulder  
“Allison-”  
Allison turned to Stiles “CAPTAIN AMERICA! What are you doing here?” she leant in close “Are you here to destroy Hydra?”  
Stiles blinked at Allison “...What?”  
“It's okay,” she put a hand on his shoulder “I won't break your cover... I just want you to know” She leant in close “you're my hero” she whispered  
Stiles nodded slowly “Thanks Allison, keep up the good work” Stiles saluted Allison. Allison saluted back and turned back to the group “What?” Stiles stage whispered, “You have to go along with this shit”  
Erica's laughter just got louder “This is beautiful, Allison is high”  
“I thought tranquillisers were supposed to knock you out, why is she still conscious?” Boyd asked. Lydia walked closer to Allison, taking in how she seemed to be swaying slightly on the spot but all in all seemed remarkably put together  
“Holy shit Black Widow” Allison grabbed Lydia's hand “You're awesome”  
“Sweetie, you should sit down....” Lydia tried to lead Allison towards the sofa  
“Somebody tell Thor to go back to Asgard” Allison waved a hand in Erica's direction, breaking away from Lydia  
“Is she seeing us all as the avengers?” Scott asked. Allison turned to look at him and her eyes widened before averting her gaze altogether “What?”  
Allison leant in close to Stiles “Why do we have a French maid?”  
“I'm a French Maid?” Scott frowned “fun”  
“You'd look cute in the outfit” Isaac winked “Who am I?” He stepped in front of Allison. Allison held his gaze for a moment  
“A douche bag” She said finally, her words slurred “A giant douche bag, the biggest douche in all of the universe, your douche...ness can be seen from space”  
“I think she's bitter about the whole shooting her in the neck thing” Stiles laughed  
“I think I can _see_ sound” Allison's hands moved in front of her face  
“You idiot Isaac!” Lydia pushed the boy away from Allison “Look at her! She's high as a kite!”  
“At least she's not unconscious?” Danny suggested  
“She should be” Derek mumbled, he tensed under Lydia's glare “What? That's the entire point of a tranquilliser gun!”  
“In my defence, it shouldn't have been loaded”  
“YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE SHOT MY GIRLFRIEND!” Lydia yelled back “You're lucky she's high, you have a chance to write your will” Behind her Allison began to hum along to a non-existent tune  
“Simon and Garfunkel, is that you?” Allison asked in a quiet voice, Lydia turned to her girlfriend and wasn't surprised to see she had paled considerably “Hello darkness my old friend” Allison sang as she began to topple backwards  
“STILES! CATCH HER!” Lydia started forward just as Stiles and Malia lunged towards Allison. Lydia realised suddenly that there was nothing she could do and stopped, being forced to watch Allison land heavily on her back and for Stiles and Malia to crash into one another and fall onto the unconscious girl. Lydia watched the trio for a moment and heard Derek sigh heavily behind her. Lydia turned to Isaac who met her eyes uncertainly  
“....So I’m going to leave” He gestured to the door  
“That would be wise”  
“And probably dig my own grave”  
“I'll help” Erica slapped Isaac on the back  
Stiles pulled himself off of Allison and dragged Malia up with him “What do we do?”  
Lydia sighed “Derek?”  
“I'm on it” Derek walked past her and scooped Allison into his arms easily. Lydia walked over and pushed some of the girls hair from her face and kissed her forehead  
“You really have the worse luck sometimes don't you?”  
  
 ****  
  
  
Allison wakes up to the sensation of familiar fingers running through her hair, it takes several moments for her to remember how to open her eyes and lift her head from Lydia's lap  
“Oh, you're awake” Lydia remarks but even through the fog Allison can pick up on the concern in her voice  
“What happened?” Allison asked, and she can't really seem to make her limbs move  
“Isaac shot you with the tranquilliser gun and you hallucinated us all as the avengers and Scott was a French maid”  
“Holy shit” Allison let her face fall back into Lydia's lap “How long have I been out?”  
“Almost a day, I called us both in sick”  
“I can't move my body”  
“Yeah,” Allison feels Lydia's hands hook under her and rearrange her on the bed so she's sat up against the headboard “I had Stiles bring the box up with us when you passed out and everyone left, turns out there are a bunch of different darts- all variations available on Amazon I might add, Danny checked”  
“He must be thrilled” Allison replied  
“Well, the yellow tipped ones, the one you got shot with? It's basic goal is to block connection from brain to limbs so if we used it on a hunter they wouldn't be able to escape if they woke up while we were getting rid of them”  
“How long will it last for?”  
“I'm not sure” Lydia smiled apologetically “I'm glad you're awake though, Malia has been a mess, she thought you were dead”  
“Dead? Jesus... I really want to hug you, but I can't move my arms”  
“That's okay” Lydia leant in to kiss Allison “I'll hug you instead” Lydia wrapped her arms around Allison and pulled her close against her  
“We should get Derek to carry me downstairs so we can watch TV”  
Lydia laughed and kissed Allison again “That's a good idea”  
“I'll be fine for the fair on Friday, right?”  
“We have three days to find out sweetie” Lydia replied  
“I'm going to that fair if you guys have to drag me”  
“I don't doubt that for a minute”  
“Also I need to kill Isaac, what colour dart is for werewolves?”  
“To tranq them?” Lydia asked, Allison hummed “Blue”  
“Excellent”  
  


“ALLISON! YOU'RE ALIVE!” Malia yelled as she caught sight of Allison, she threw her bag to the floor and leapt over the sofa to tackle Allison into a hug that almost sent them flying off the sofa  
“Okay, ow” Allison mumbled, her arms coming up slowly to hug Malia back  
“How are you feeling Alli A?” Stiles asked, coming over to kiss her forehead  
“Like Isaac shot me with a tranquilliser gun” Allison grumbled, Malia broke the hug but remained settled on Allison's legs  
“Can we prank him?” Malia asked  
“We can try” Allison replied  
“Good, cause I have an idea” Malia grinned  
“Let's hear it”  
“It involves violence”  
“I'm in”  
“Really?” Stiles frowned “I thought our pranks were anti violence”  
“Yeah but this is Isaac, he's a wolf”  
“And he shot Allison”  
“And he shot me” Allison nodded  
“I thought I heard voices” Lydia said In way of a greeting when she entered the living room and caught sight of Malia and Stiles “How was school?”  
“Boring” Malia sighed, she pouted when Lydia gestured for her to move so she could sit on Allison's lap instead  
“We brought back your homework” Stiles added  
“Oh, you shouldn't have” Allison replied  
“It was no problem-” Allison cut Stiles off by grabbing his wrist and staring him straight in the eye  
“No, really. You shouldn't have”  
“Sorry Alli” Stiles laughed “Doctors orders”  
“You're the doctor, aren't you?” Allison turned to Lydia  
“Of course” Lydia kissed Allison and settled against her chest “And you can move your arms again, so you can do your homework”  
“That's so cruel” Malia said quietly  
“How am I supposed to train or meditate if I can't move my legs?” Allison asked “I can't really take a day off from meditation”  
“We could just... Put you in the position and let you do your own thing?” Stiles suggested  
Allison groaned again “We're definitely getting Isaac back for this”  
“Do you remember anything from when he shot you?” Stiles asked  
“Not a thing” Allison replied “Lydia said I saw you as Captain America and her as Black Widow though”  
“Yep!” Stiles grinned “I bet you were Hawkeye”  
“Like there's any question about it” Allison laughed  
  
  
 ****

* * *

**  
  
**“Come on Alli, you can do this! You're the leaf!” Stiles yelled encouragingly  
“I don't get why we have to keep calling Allison a leaf, leaves are weak, she should be like.... a volcano or something” Malia said from her space beside him, Allison's fist collided with the punch bag with a sigh  
“Volcanoes are unpredictable and volatile Malia, I don't want to be a volcano” Allison adjusted the tape around one of her fists and pulled her beanie over her ears, Stiles had insisted that they bring the punch bag outside so Allison could be 'one with nature' or some shit like that, in all honesty, Allison hadn't been paying all that much attention, so here they were, outside in the middle of November  
“I think we need to find a gym or somewhere so we can take some classes” Allison says after a few more minutes of punching  
“How will that help your magic?” Stiles asked, holding the thermos of cocoa close to his chest  
“It won't, probably, but we only know so much you know? I think I’ve more or less taught you all the extent of my hand to hand knowledge”  
“Oh, good point” Stiles agreed “We should look into that”  
Allison nodded and turned back to the punch bag “Now why can't I do this?”  
“You're probably thinking too much into it” Stiles replied “You've just gotta-”  
“Let it flow” Allison finished “I know”  
“I have an idea!” Malia leapt to her feet and came to a stop beside Allison “What are you doing now? Like what's your technique?”  
“I gather my magic into my fist and push it out when I hit the bag” Allison replied  
Malia nodded thoughtfully “Don't do that” She shook her head  
“What?”  
“Trust me”  
Allison sighed “Okay, so what am I doing wrong”  
“You're not letting it flow, you're still controlling it too much” Malia shrugged “Your magic builds in your chest right?” Allison nods “So you make it flow in one big surge down your arm as you throw the punch, if your magic has as much of a personality as you say it does, it'll know what to do”  
Allison stared at Malia for a moment before she laughed “When did you get so smart?”  
“Rude” Malia punched Allison in the shoulder “You learn a lot when you're in this house”  
Allison reached over to tousle Malia's hair and grinned when the girl ducked away and wandered back over to Stiles, they looked past her up to the house and when she turned she saw Lydia and Derek making their way down to them   
“Hey” Allison greeted, leaning in to kiss Lydia as soon as she was close enough “What brings you out here?”  
“We wanted to see how you were all doing” Lydia replied  
“Also make sure you and Stiles weren't making yourselves sick from spending so much time outside” Derek added   
“What about me?!” Malia pouted  
“You're a werecoyote, idiot. You don't get sick” Lydia rolled her eyes. She turned back to Allison “Are you guys nearly done?”  
“Almost” Allison nodded “I just want to try this one more time” Lydia gave her a quizzical look but nodded nonetheless, she kissed Allison one more time and moved away towards where Stiles and the others were stood. Allison turned back to face the punch bag and dug her feet into the ground   
“Let it flow” She whispered. Allison closed her eyes and focused on the space where her magic was building, she shifted into an offensive position and let her magic loose, felt it begin to move steadily through her veins, felt it begin to gather with more force. She let out a breath and threw her fist towards the bag, feeling a surge of magic shoot down her arm. As her fist connected with the solid leather and she felt a pulse break out from her hands, Allison opened her eyes in time to see the bag swing back with such force the branch supporting it snapped, sending the bag through the air and crashing to the ground   
“Holy shit” Allison breathed  
“YOU DID IT!” Stiles yelled, before Allison could turn to him, he tackled her to the ground in an enthusiastic hug “I fucking knew you could do it!” She felt another weight land on them and it didn't take much to realise that it was Malia  
“Now we've just gotta get it so you can do it purely on impulse” he added   
“That's great” Allison groaned “But can we get off of me please? Breathing shouldn't hurt”   
“Right, sorry” Stiles and Malia climbed off of Allison and pulled her to her feet, Allison looked over to see Derek shaking his head at the three of them, at this point Allison strongly believes that there's nothing left they could do that would surprise the alpha. Allison made a mental note to try and prove that theory wrong. She started towards Lydia and paused when the redheads phone began to ring. Lydia pulled her phone from her pocket and frowned at it as she walked the rest of the distance towards Allison  
“Hey, mom” Lydia greeted hesitantly, she reached out for Allison's hand and turned to press her back against Allison's chest so she could pull Allison's arm around her waist. Allison flashed a look in Derek's direction and watched him nod and lead Stiles and Malia back up towards the house “Yeah, yeah I’m fine” Lydia replied, from Allison's position she couldn't make out the other side of the conversation so she focused on holding Lydia tight and resting her cheek against the younger girls hair   
“Friday? No, no I can't do Friday” Lydia paused “Because I already have plans” Allison wrapped her other arm around Lydia and felt her relax slightly “We can do Monday. Yes, _we_. As in me and Allison... Because she's my date for the formal so our dresses need to complement each other” Lydia gave an exasperated sigh “No it's not because boys haven't asked me it's-” Lydia was cut off and Allison could only hold onto Lydia tighter “She's my _girlfriend_ mom. Yes as in we go on dates and kiss. How long? Ten months. Yeah. Yes, okay” Lydia sighed “Fine, Monday. Okay, we'll see you then. Bye” Lydia hung up and shoved her phone into her pocket before turning to loop her arms around Allison's neck   
“Are you okay?” Allison asked slowly  
“Yeah” Lydia sighed “She definitely knows we're an item now”   
“How did she react?”  
“Little shocked I guess but I think she's more hurt because she hasn't known this entire time” Lydia shrugged “She wants to take us shopping on Monday”   
“Us? I thought she wanted to take you”  
“And then I told her that we're a couple and we both need dresses, so now she's taking us both shopping” Lydia pressed her head against Allison's chest and Alison just let the silence wash over them for a minute, content to feel Lydia's warm breath against her skin   
“You sure you want me there?” Allison asked after a few minutes  
“Of course I am” Lydia lifted her head and kissed Allison “For starters I’m not sure I could get through it if you weren't there with me” she kissed her again “and then there's the fact that we really do need to go dress shopping, and finally,” Lydia kissed Allison again, much longer than the two previous kisses “I want to show my mother just how much I love you”   
Allison beamed “I'm going to show her that I treat you like a queen”   
“I know you will” Lydia laughed “I love you, Allison”  
“I love you too”   
“Now can we go inside? It's cold”   
“Anything you want, Lydia”   


  
Lydia pushed the bubbles around aimlessly and leant back into the bathtub, she had left Derek to watch Allison, Stiles and Malia. They'd all been playing Mario Kart when she had left them and she could only imagine the fights that were probably breaking out. A soft knock at the door pulled her from her thoughts and Lydia didn't even have to ask, she knew who it was  
“Come in, Allison” she called out, the door clicked open and Allison stepped into the bathroom, smiling slightly as she rolled up the sleeves of her hoodie and sat down on the ground, folding one arm on the edge of the tub so she can rest her head against it and letting the other dip into the warm water  
“Hey” Allison greeted  
“Hey, you okay?” Lydia asked, she leant forward to kiss Allison briefly  
“Yeah” Allison smiled, her hand brushing against Lydia's stomach “Stiles is introducing Malia to the world of Skyrim”  
“What happened to Mario Kart?”  
“...Malia threw the wii remote at the TV, Derek made us put the wii away” Allison frowned as she played with the bubbles  
“I'm not even surprised” Lydia pushed Allison's sleeve up before it hit the water “You didn't want to join in with Skyrim?”  
Allison shrugged “I wanted to see how you were, you've been quiet since your mom called. Are you nervous about seeing her?”  
“I am” Lydia admitted, Allison's hand moved through the water until she found Lydia's hand and scooped It up into her hands “I haven't seen her for months, she just found out that we've been dating for almost a year now and-”  
“Hey, hey” Allison cut Lydia off by pushing up onto her knees and kissing Lydia, cupping her cheek with one of her hands “It'll be fine, I’ll be with you and all you gotta do is say the word, say the word and I’ll carry you out, bodyguard style”  
“Yeah?” Lydia smiled, she reached up to touch Allison's wrist with her hand  
“Yeah” Allison smiles back  
“I'm not worried about her liking you, she's already met you and she likes you, but she'll probably ask you so many questions about us”  
“All of which I’ll gladly answer, unless she asks about our sex life” Allison pauses thoughtfully “I'll probably have a minor crisis if she does that”  
“I'll take over if she does” Lydia shifted so she was sat more upright, smiling more when Allison paused to let her eyes rove over Lydia's body, eventually she settled herself on the edge of the bathtub “Are you sure you're okay with coming? It's shopping, I know you're not overly fond of that”  
“I'll be with you so I’m happy” Allison says as though it was the simplest thing in the world, shit, to Allison it was and Lydia loved the girl all that much more for it  
“Is your phone in your pocket?” Lydia asked  
Allison raised an eyebrow and shook her head “No, why?”  
“Just wondering” Lydia shrugged, her hand moving from Allison's grasp to close around her wrist  
“Lydia what are you-” Allison broke off as she squealed with surprise as Lydia pulled her into the bathtub, fully clothed. Allison crashed awkwardly against her, head hitting her chest and arms flailing as water went everywhere, covering the floor and Lydia should probably clean that up soon, she already had images of Allison slipping and breaking at least a dozen bones. Allison's hands scrambled against the tub and Lydia had to keep her head out of the line of fire  
"Holy shit" Allison lifted her head from the water, Lydia laughed fondly as Allison's soaked hair completely obscured the older girls face  
"Look at you!" Lydia smiled, pushing curls from Allison's face until she could see brown eyes once more "your hair has grown so much" Lydia ran her hands through Allison's hair "give it a few more months and it'll be back to how it was when we first met"  
Allison offers a small smile and shifts her position so she's lying more comfortably against Lydia, she reaches up to wipe some bubbled from Lydia's shoulder and kisses the skin there "I keep meaning to have it cut again"  
"You don't want to keep it long?" Lydia asked  
Allison shook her head, sending droplets of water flying everywhere "I like it short, it doesn't get in the way"  
"We'll get you booked into the salon if you want?" Lydia suggested  
"Okay"  
"And maybe we should get out of the bathtub"  
" _You're_ the one who pulled me in!" Allison exclaimed, sliding her hands down Lydia's side and coming to a stop on her hips "now I'm all wet" she added with a pout  
Lydia pushed Allison's hair to the side so she could trail kisses along her neck "well, we're just going to have to fix that aren't we?"

 

* * *

 

“Oh wow, this is amazing!” Malia exclaimed, she turned to the rest of the pack with wide eyes “What is this?”  
“It's a fair, comes through for a couple of days every year” Lydia explains, she tilts her head to study Allison's expression “You like?”  
“I love” Allison grinned leaning down to kiss Lydia “But not as much as you”  
“Ugh, dorks” Erica pushed past them “I'm getting deep fried oreos”  
“DEEP FRIED OREOS!?!” Malia yelled “I WANT TEN”  
“Get me some!” Allison yelled to the rapidly departing figure, she turned to Lydia, a bright smile on her face “So what do you wanna do? Eat some food? Wander through the stalls? Go on some rides?” She pointed at the Ferris wheel in the distance “I'm kissing you on top of that though, that's one thing that's definitely happening okay?”  
Lydia laughed “Okay, the ferris wheel is a must”  
“Allison!” Stiles ran towards them “Come ride the gravitron with me!”  
“The what?” Allison frowned  
Stiles rolled his eyes and grabbed Allison with one hand and Derek with the other “It's a ride Alli, we lean against the panels and it spins crazy fast and gravity keeps us pinned to the wall”  
“That sounds like a health and safety operators wet dream” Derek muttered  
“You're such a sour wolf” Stiles sighed “You're going on this ride”  
“Fine”  
“Alli?”  
Allison turned to Lydia “Lyds?” Lydia grins as she pulls on Allison's hand and winks at Stiles as they reach the ticket booth

 

They lost sight of the pack after going on the majority of the rides, Derek had reluctantly given Malia thirty dollars and Allison knew that the girl was probably hiding between stalls somewhere surrounded by various deep fried foods and Allison should probably send someone out to find her at some point  
Allison looks up to see Stiles leading Derek over to one of the many stalls filled with games and prizes  
“Hey” Lydia greeted, sitting down beside Allison “Mustard and ketchup, no onion” Lydia held out a hot dog and Allison could only grin more  
“I love you”  
"I know" Lydia leant over to kiss Allison "I can't believe you've convinced me to eat this stuff"  
"You have to eat fair food when you're at a fair Lyds, it's the law"  
Lydia chuckled softly and studied her own hot dog "okay, but I'm staying away from the deep fried butter balls"  
"I can't make that same promise" Allison grinned as she bit into the hot dog  
"Bet it's been a while since you've had a weiner in your mouth, huh, Argent?" Erica cackles, beside her, Malia frowns. Allison sighs heavily and lowers the hot dog "God dammit"  
"OH. THE HOTDOG IS A PENIS" Malia exclaimed  
"Why are we friends with these people?" Lydia asked with a raised eyebrow, watching as Malia drags Boyd and Erica over to the hot dog stand  
"Because they'll kill the spiders when Derek isn't around" Allison replied with a shrug  
"But God forbid we get a bunny in the house" Lydia eyed Erica with a frown, Allison laughed and looped her arm through Lydia's as she ate her hot dog with her free hand "Are you having fun?" Lydia's asked  
"Yeah!" Allison grinned, she looks at the small groups of children running past them with excited giggles, boys from school trying to impress dates by winning a prize from one of the many game stalls (Allison makes a note to drag Lydia to as many of those stalls as possible) the catchy music and bright lights "I can see why you wanted to bring me here"  
"I figured that you would like it" Lydia replied "it's energetic, like you"  
"Also I make you scream louder than any of the rides" Allison winked  
"You sure do" Lydia angled her head and brushed their lips together"  
"Guys," Stiles approaches them "Scott and Isaac want us all to go on the bumper cars"  
Allison and Lydia share a look "I'm driving" Allison declares. Lydia rolls her eyes  
"Fine, but we're not going until we've finished eating"  
Stiles claps his hands together with glee "I'll go rally the pack together"

 

"YOUR ASS IS GRASS ISAAC" Allison yelled, her voice rising above all other sounds, much to the disdain of parents nearby. Lydia grabbed onto Allison's arm as Allison turned suddenly, eyes focused on the blue car containing Isaac and Scott "AND I'M GONNA MOW IT"  
"Your driving skills are terrifying Allison" Lydia squeals as they're hit from the side, Allison's body jolting into her. Lydia shoots daggers at a cackling Erica as she drives past, Boyd looks vaguely apologetic but Allison is undeterred in her quest, turning back in her quest to hit Scott and Isaac, well, Isaac. Allison must still be holding onto some anger for the whole tranquilliser incident. Lydia can't blame her  
"You good Lyds?" Allison asked, she reaches out to high five a passing Stiles and Derek, Allison glances in her direction and takes one hand from the wheel to wrap an arm around her shoulders  
"I'm good" Lydia confirmed "shouldn't you be driving with two hands?" She asked  
"Doesn't seem to be getting Malia anywhere" Allison looks pointedly to her left and Lydia follows her gaze to where Malia was, inexplicably, just spinning in circles in her pink car looking utterly confused and horrified  
"Good point. Should we help her?"  
"Pass" Allison turned again and nodded in Stiles' direction. The boy nodded back and turned "I have plans"  
"Well you should get a move on, Erica seems to have us in her sights" Lydia remarked casually as she glances over her shoulder  
Allison's arm tightened around Lydia "like hell she does"  


Lydia stands by her decision to make sure she brought Allison here tonight, it was nice to see all traces of worry gone from Allison's face, granted, Lydia can distract Allison from her worries with a few well placed words of assurance, a few kisses and gentle touches. Hell, by now Lydia has mastered the art of making Allison actually _fall asleep_ just from stroking the back of her neck, it was the closest the girl had to an off switch- not that Allison needed to be switched off of course, but it was good to know that Lydia could ease her down should things become too much. And Lydia could see it sometimes. In the way Allison trains so hard, Lydia can see the determination in her eyes when the topic of the wendigos come up and Lydia appreciates how focused Allison but she doesn't like how much it bothers the girl, how weak Lydia knows she feels sometimes because of how her magic is behaving and there's still some lingering guilt from when Allison got carried away when they had sex a few weeks ago and the confusion that followed, Lydia was just glad Allison had recovered from it  
Lydia liked knowing that she could make Allison smile, that she could make Allison relax. That's why tonight felt so important to Lydia, it was a night where everybody could just forget and be teenagers for a chance  
Teenagers who are werewolves, werecoyotes and magically inclined descendants from Greek gods and goddesses, but it was close enough  
"These games are rigged" Allison declared with an angry huff, pulling Lydia from her thoughts. Lydia watched her slam down some more dollar bills and glare at the man who handed her three rings with a smirk  
"Give me those" Lydia laughed, taking the rings from Allison, she could feel Allison's eyes on her as Lydia took in the blocks in front of her, ring toss, no problem, it was all about getting the right angle, good momentum. Lydia scanned the prizes and her eyes fall on a giant lion plush sitting amongst them all, and _Jesus_ it'd probably take up half of the bed but it looks so soft and it's eyes are as warm as Allison's.  
She's going to win it for her girlfriend  
Lydia lines up the shots and treats it as though Allison would a target with her bow and throws each ring in quick succession. Beside her, Allison makes a surprised sound followed almost immediately by warm laughter as each ring lands perfectly  
"You never cease to amaze me" Allison beams, dimples on full display and it just makes Lydia smile more, she glances away from Allison only to point at the lion and flash a satisfied smirk in the direction of the man behind the counter, Allison frowns slightly as she watches him gather the bundle of fluff and hand it to Lydia  
"A lion for my Lionheart" Lydia smiles as she holds it out, the lion feels huge in Lydia's arms and she can honestly see herself regretting this a few months down the line, if this lion steals away her cuddling time with Allison it's going to have to go  
"I was trying to win you a prize" Allison admits with a laugh, taking the lion from Lydia's hands and holding it close against her chest and burying her head into it's mane "how did you even do that?" She asked  
Lydia shrugs and smooths away some of the mane so she can she Allison clearer as they manoeuvre through the crowds of people  
"It's just simple math" Lydia shrugged, watching with amusement as Allison struggles to hold the lion in one arm so she can reach over to tangle their hands together "most fairground games have a specific technique to them, you just need to choose the right one for your skills"  
Allison hums thoughtfully "so, am I looking for a game that involves tripping over stuff? Or falling epically at using my magic?"  
"Allison" Lydia chides, Allison flashes an apologetic smile, Lydia nods in the direction of another stall  
"Shooting?"  
"You have the incredible aim Allison, it only makes sense that you choose the game where you literally only have to shoot things, why did you choose the ring toss?"  
Allison looked up at the sky and frowned "oh, okay I didn't think of that"  
"You dork!" Lydia laughed, tugging on Allison's arm to bring their lips together  
"I was distracted!" Allison slides her arm around Lydia's shoulders and Lydia leans into the warmth of her girlfriends body  
"By what?" Lydia asked  
Allison smiles down at her "By the way the lights shine like stars in your eyes"  
Lydia stops in her tracks and stumbles when Allison continues walking for a few paces, her arm slipping from Lydia's shoulders  
"Is everything okay?" Allison asked, concern finding it's way into her features. She steps closer and cups Lydia's face with her free hand. Lydia covers Allison's hand with her own and kisses Allison  
“You're still the biggest dork I’ve ever met” Lydia replied. A relieved smile passes over Allison and she kisses Lydia once more  
“You're definitely okay?” Allison asks again, just to be sure  
“Definitely, better than okay” Lydia beams and takes Allison's hand to lead her through the crowd “Now, I don't know about you, but I could definitely go for some cotton candy right now”   
“An excellent suggestion as always” Allison grinned

  
“Stiles I don't like rides that go upside down, I’m not going on, stop begging” Derek folded his arms. Stiles whined pitifully and turned to Allison  
“No can do” Allison shook her head. Lydia chuckled and held a chunk of pink cotton candy in front of Allison's mouth. Allison grinned and leant forward, taking the candy into her mouth, pausing to lick the sugar from Lydia's fingers, she hears Lydia suck in a sharp breath and Allison meets her eye to smile back at her  
“Okay so you're not gonna go on the ride because you're too busy with foreplay” Stiles sighed  
“Shut up Stiles” Lydia replied, Allison smirks and leans in to kiss her, it's sweet and sugary and Allison really doesn't want to end it yet. Lydia kisses back and Allison holds her In place until she feels a familiar thrum of her magic “What's wrong?” Lydia asked, her eyes flicker over Allison's face  
“My magic just went weird” Allison replied, Lydia's hand pressed against Allison's chest  
“Are you sure it's not heartburn?” Stiles asked  
“Stiles I know what heartburn feels like and I know what my magic feels like, that was my magic” Allison takes a deep breath and focuses on the feeling, on the way her magic seems to be tugging her, trying to lead her somewhere. Allison pushes the feeling down and focuses on Lydia, who's still looking at her with a concerned expression  
"It's fine" Allison forced a smile, "I'm fine" and she could tell from the way Lydia was looking at her that her girlfriend didn't believe her. Allison reached for the cotton candy and pulled a chunk off and held it up for Lydia, Allison watched the corner of Lydia's lips tug in amusement and opened her mouth to allow Allison to feed her the cotton candy, Allison leant in to kiss her and licked the sugar from Lydia's lips, Lydia hummed happily  
"It was probably just someone else with magic, there are a lot of people here" Derek speaks up, looking between the crowd  
"Can you smell it?" Lydia asked, glancing away from Allison to look at the alpha  
"Even if I could smell magic, it'd be impossible to pick out with all of this" Derek waved his hand vaguely  
"I'm not worried" Allison shrugged, focusing instead on picking apart the candy floss on her fingers "it's probably just a fair worker"  
"As long as they stay away from us" Lydia replied, tucking a strand of hair behind Allison's ear  
"We would be safe on that ride..." Stiles spoke up hopefully  
"We aren't going on the ride with you Stiles, ask Erica or Malia" Allison laughed  
"Ugh, fine" Stiles got up from the bench and stopped to kiss Derek and ruffle Allison's hair "I'll go find them, but I expect you guys to at least watch us"  
"Sometimes I can't believe I'm in love with that idiot" Derek sighed, Allison reached over to pat his shoulder sympathetically  
"If it helps, you make a very good couple" Lydia smiled  
"And you're basically the Lydia in your relationship, only considerably less attractive" Allison shrugged, Derek frowned as Lydia laughed beside her "like I get you have great abs  
and stuff but just doesn't compare to Lydia, I mean look at her" Allison turns to Lydia "God, she's gorgeous" Allison sighed and much to her delight, Lydia blushed  
"You're such a dork" Lydia mumbled, her hair partially obscuring her face "I love you"  
"I love you too"  
"I'm going to find Stiles" Derek muttered  
"You go with Derek" Allison got to her feet, pulling Lydia up with her "I need to use the little girls room"  
"And that's what happens when you drink a big gulp" Lydia chastised  
"I have no regrets" Allison laughed, she pulled Lydia into a quick kiss and pushed the lion into her arms "Take care of Leo for me"  
Lydia held the plush close to her chest and raised an eyebrow "Leo? Really?"  
"I'm one for the classics" Allison shrugged, she crouched slightly so she was face to face with the toy "Take care of my girlfriend, keep your paws where I can see them"  
"Go, you dork" Lydia shoved at Allison's shoulder "I'll see you in a little while"

 

Allison kissed Lydia again and turned away, weaving through the crowd, keeping her eyes open for the bathroom they had passed earlier, as she walks she spots various people from school, she even crosses paths with Ashley and much to her amusement the girl just averts her eyes and turns back to her friends. Allison's laughter freezes in her throat as her magic flares again, stronger and more insistent this time, she feels it burn beneath her skin and Allison clenches her fists together  
"What are you trying to tell me?" Allison whispers, her magic pulses again and Allison ducks between two stalls, keeping to the shadows, she looks around, bathroom forgotten and instead focusing on seeking out whatever it is that's making her magic so agitated. Allison forces herself to calm down, she closes her eyes and considers calling for Lydia, considers calling for help from any of the pack to be honest. Allison thinks to the training, 'be the leaf', that was what Stiles always says, don't fight against the magic, just let it flow through, let the magic guide her  
Allison let go  
She lets the magic lead her and Allison doesn't miss how the sound around her fades to background noise as she takes the back-seat, she walks through the crowd feeling the pull of her magic  
  
Inexplicably, Allison comes back to herself and finds herself outside of a tent  
"What the fuck?" Allison frowns, she looks around and notices that not only is she near the outskirts of the fairground, the only people she can see are too busy going into the hall of mirrors, honestly, if anyone was going to lure victims into a tent and murder them horrifically, this would be the tent to do it. Her magic is still humming and pulling her towards the tent. Letting out a slow breath Allison walks towards the entrance, taking note of the warm glow seeping through and Allison thinks she can smell incense and swallows a groan. It's probably a fortune teller playing with magic in order to draw in customers or something, Allison's heard worse stories of magic being used unnecessarily  
She pushes the curtain to one side and steps into the tent, visibly recoiling at the wave of scents that hit her, picks out the familiar smell of cherries amongst the mess of fragrances, it's sickening and it's making Allison's head feel heavy, there are candles burning all around the tent and Allison really should point out that this is _definitely_ a health and safety issue  
"Hello child" a hooded figure steps into Allison's line of vision "can I interest you in a palm reading?" She asks in a thick, Romanian accent. The woman stops on the other side of the table separating them both, Allison steps closer and takes note of the crystal ball, tarot cards, everything typical of a fortune teller- on the surface anyway. Allison studies the woman, the deep red hood, the long flowing skirt that almost reaches the ground, upon closer inspection Allison could see the milky whites of her eyes  
Blind  
“You're blind” Allison says, blunt even for her  
“And you lack in tact” The woman replied, her tone more amused than anything else  
“Yeah, my brain to mouth filter doesn't work well when I’ve had sugar” Allison shrugs  
"Do you want a reading?" The woman asked  
Allison scoffed "Pass, I don't buy into the whole campy 'this is your future' thing with the crystal ball and shit. I'm leaving, have fun with the whole creepy fortune teller thing, I'm gonna go find my friends" Allison waves a hand at the blind woman and turns away, walking back towards the curtain and pulls it back, a light draft hitting Allison as soon as she does so  
Behind her, the woman hums thoughtfully "I would have thought you would jump at any chance to gain knowledge and answers, young Lionheart"  
Allison's hand tightens around the curtain, she looks out to the fair and in the distance she can make out the ride that Stiles is supposed to be riding and Allison wonders how long it'll take before Lydia is tearing the fair apart to find her  
"Where did you hear that?" Allison asked, looking over her shoulder at the woman, she recalls Lydia calling her Lionheart earlier "Have you been following me?"  
The woman laughed "Why is it, after all you have seen, you deny me?"  
Allison let the curtain fall back into place and she turned to face the woman and folded her arms "I guess I'm just a little sceptical"  
"You've faced werewolves, vampires, chimera, witches and warlocks alike. You've faced a goddess and you are descended from one, you have met the gods of Olympus and you are with your soulmate, I should not be what makes you sceptical"  
"...Well when you put it like that, sure it sounds dumb" Allison mumbled. She let her arms drop and sighed "How do you know all of this?"  
The woman smiled and placed her hands on the table in front of her "my name is Vadoma. I am a seer, I am able to see what has been, what could be and what never was, my sight stretches beyond this fragile realm, I see the threads that hold everything together, the flow of the energy through the earth, through _you_ Lionheart. It is no coincidence that our paths have crossed"  
"The universe is rarely so lazy for such a thing as coincidence" Allison replied  
Vadoma smiled, showing Allison a set of crooked, yellow teeth "A soul as old as yours will be more than familiar with the significance of that phrase"  
"Okay" Allison nodded slowly "say I believe you, how do I know you're not just going to say a bunch of random shit?"  
"Come now Allison, how long do we have to talk before you admit that you were going to accept this reading from the moment you entered my tent? You know that there is something coming, you can feel it in the air, something on the horizon just waiting to make itself known"  
"And you have the answers to help me stop it?" Allison asked  
"Stop? Oh no, there's no stopping the darkness, the gears have been set in motion, there is no stopping what has already begun, there is only changing the direction, a different path" Vadoma lifted her hands and pulled her hood down, revealing a shaven head, vines tattooed into the skin and looking like they belonged there "take my hands child, grant me access to see what will be"  
Allison hesitated before finally walking the rest of the distance and stopping at the other side of the table "just so you know, my soulmate nearly tore the world in two the last time I died, so I wouldn't recommend hurting me"  
"I don't doubt that she'll hold back should she lose you" Vadoma closed her eyes and the green vines in her skin began to glow, "I would take a deep breath Lionheart, this process will be unpleasant for us both"  
Allison stared at the woman "unpleasant how?"  
"Would you rather have me explain or shall I just show you?"  
Allison made an irritated sound "Lydia is going to kill me" she sighed  
"Your hands, please"  
Allison held her hands out and Vadoma wasted no time in grabbing them, her eyes shooting open and grip tightening, the seers eyes had turned black. Allison bit back a gasp of her own as her magic flared in protest, her legs turned weak and It felt as though the ground had opened up beneath her and Allison had to let her body fall into the table to keep from going over completely  
“You're resisting” Vadoma growled out “You're restricting my sight”   
Allison couldn't make her words work, she felt a pressure forming in her head as though there was something forcing it's way to the surface and Allison had to force herself to breathe  
“Just relax and let the aromas carry you, let the visions come”  
“Visions?” Allison managed to ask “Have you drugged me?”  
“There is a lock on your dreams that I cannot break I had to... take measures to ensure this worked”  
“You fucking drugged me!” Allison protested, her eyes caught the incense that was burning  
“Let go Allison”  
Allison closed her eyes

  
  
“Derek” Lydia grabbed the sleeve of the alphas jacket and yanked on it until her face her “Something is wrong”  
Derek frowned at her “What?”  
Lydia looked around them and tapped her temple with a finger “Allison, I can't pinpoint her any more, I can't talk to her, there's something blocking us”  
“Are you sure it's not Allison?”  
“Derek” Lydia glared at the man “Even if Allison _did_ want to block me from being able to reach her through the bond, I can open it again, there's something blocking us and it feels a hell of a lot like the time Aisa was holding me captive in the forest”  
Derek bristled at Lydia's words and she knew he finally understood the seriousness of the situation, he nodded and turned to Malia, who had been quietly listening to the conversation with an expression of concern that almost reflected how Lydia felt “Malia, you go with Lydia and see if you can sniff Allison out”  
“And you?” Malia asked  
“I'm going to get the pack together and split them up” he put a hand on Lydia's shoulder and squeezed gently “We're going to find her Lydia, she's going to be okay”  
Lydia pushed her hand through her hair and sighed “We need to find her”  
Malia grabbed Lydia's wrist and tugged her through the crows “We will”  
  
  
Allison opened her eyes and rolled onto her back, groaning and shielding her eyes from the blinding sunlight  
Wait.  
Sunlight?  
Allison sat up and took in her surroundings “What the...” Allison looked down to her hand and dragged her hand through the hot sand before finally pushing herself to her feet “Where am I?”  
“It would appear that you're in a desert” Vadoma said bluntly, appearing beside Allison and kicking at the sand. Allison turned to give her an unimpressed glare  
“Wow, aren't I glad to have you here with me” Allison turned around and gasped, as far as she could see, swords and spears embedded the sand, “Okay let me rephrase the question. _When_ am I?”  
“I don't know”  
“ _Wow_ ” Allison turned to the woman “Why are you even here?!”  
Vadoma raised an eyebrow “You're so busy trying to make sense of what you see that you're oblivious to the echoes around you”  
Allison kicked at the sand “I don't hear anything”  
“Precisely”  
“What, and you do?”  
“I know that you should be paying attention, we're only in here for as long as you hold on, I suggest you focus”  
Allison frowned “What happens if I don't focus?”  
“We'll enter a free fall that I may not be able to pull us from, we'll fall through your past lives”  
“Good! I need to see the future, not the past”  
“Allison, this isn't a good idea” Allison rolled her eyes and walked over to the closest sword, pulling it from the ground “This place is significant”  
“Yeah, yeah I get it, a war happened here and-” Allison turned back to face Vadoma and leapt when gunfire came from her left “What the...” the sword was no longer in Allison's hand. She looked at the fences made of barbed wire, the lines of people, all emaciated and sullen. All of varying ages and refusing to meet the eyes of the soldiers marching past  
“What do you see?” Vadoma asked  
Allison stepped backwards when she recognised the building to her left, she had seen it multiple times in history class over the years “Are we safe here?”  
“We are merely observers into lives you have lived Lionheart”  
“I was here?” Allison asked quietly  
“Yes”  
Allison looked away as a young man was shot, the guards barking out more orders in German “I was in Auschwitz”  
“Come Lionheart” Allison feels Vadoma grip the sleeve of her jacket  


Allison turns to face her, not being at all surprised that they had moved again, that they were no longer in Auschwitz. Allison sighed in relief and walked through the now cheering crowd, pulling the blind woman with her  
“Anything?” Allison asked  
“I'm afraid not”  
“This is what I get for having a blind chick as a guide”  
“If it wasn't for the fact that you are needed to defend the world from evil, I would leave you to fall through your past until the day you died”  
Allison turned back to the woman and gaped at her “Wow, you really don't fuck around” Allison scratched the side of her head and looks back to the blocked off road “I'm supposed to save the world?”  
“There's something coming, I know you feel it Lionheart, there's something on the horizon, something deadly”  
“And what? I've got to stop it?”  
“Are you surprised?”  
Allison sighs, she sees a blue car turn the corner ahead, police motorcycles following it closely. She recognises this from her history books. Allison looks up to a building “Exhausted” Allison replied “Are you sure it's me who has to do it?”  
“All I know is that coincidences do not exist, you and I were destined to meet and there is something in your past that is to reflect the future, we're to find what that is”  
Allison closed her eyes as the first shot rang out, nobody in the crowd reacted  
“You think something in my past is connected with whatever is going to happen in the future?” a second shot rang out and the crowd began to realise something horrific was in the works, they were watching history unfold and they weren't even fully aware of it  
“Maybe, maybe not. But unless we look we will never know will we Lionheart?”  
“Why do you keep calling me that!?” Allison asked, the third shot rang out and the crowd was screaming now, she chanced a look over her shoulder to see the car slowing down, the woman in pink desperately trying to climb out of the vehicle “How do you know that name?”  
“It feels natural, does it not? Like the name has always belonged to you”  
Allison stared at the unblinking woman “Yeah? So what? So-”  
“Focus on the name”  
“How will that help?”  
“Just focus on the name, we must get back on track”  
Allison bit back a few choice words and closed her eyes  
 _Lionheart  
_

_  
_"Anything?" Lydia turned to Malia, the girl shook her head and looked around the crowd, Lydia sighed and hugged the lion closer to her chest  
"It's hard to pick out specific scents with this many people and food, I’m not good enough yet" Malia admitted  
Lydia forced herself to take a long breath "we need to find her Malia"  
"Why can't you feel her?"  
"I don't _know_ " Lydia sighed, she walked for a while, it wasn't that she couldn't feel Allison, she could feel her presence, she knew Allison was alive and for now that was enough. But that didn't mean they could take it easy when it comes to finding her  
"Lydia!" Stiles called, Allison turned to see him appear out of the hall of mirrors with Danny and Derek following close behind "Anything?"  
Lydia shook her head "you?"  
"Nothing" Stiles pushed a hand through his hair "Trust Allison to disappear off of the face of the earth on her way to the bathroom"  
Lydia knew that Stiles coped with situations like this with jokes, it was one of the many qualities he shared with Allison and it just showed Lydia how worried he was for her girlfriend, but that didn't stop Lydia from pinning him with a glare  
Stiles held up his hands in surrender at the same moment Derek and Malia tensed  
"I can smell cherries" Malia frowned  
"Likewise" Derek agreed  
"So?" Danny asked  
"So, there's nothing around here that should smell like cherries" Derek replied, Lydia looked around them at the empty patch of land  
"So we follow the cherries" Lydia nodded, decision already made

 

Allison stumbled into a wall and dropped down against it  
"Great, so we've seen the fall of the Berlin wall, the death of Charlemagne, we saw the start of the French revolution and we just got caught on the titanic, please tell me we're on the right track?"  
"I can hear whispers" Vadoma replied  
Allison groaned "that's close enough I guess" Allison pushed herself to her feet "so I have to ask, why haven't I seen my past selves? Why are we going all ghost of Christmas past on this?" She offered her arm out for the blind woman to take  
Vadoma sighed "We are spectators on your lives"  
"Yeah, I get that" Allison rolled her eyes, not caring that the woman beside her couldn't see the expression on her face "but wouldn't it be easier to just... I don't know, send me into the bodies of them, at least that way I can know what past me was thinking?"  
"I'm not entirely sure I understand what you're saying"  
Allison scratched the side of her head and looked up at the star filled sky. And could tell from the architecture alone that she was far back, "oh"  
"Oh?"  
"I think we're in France"  
"How can you tell?" Vadoma asked  
"The buildings, pre renaissance" Allison could hear yelling and tugged the blind woman down an alley to follow the source of the sound "so I think we're sometime before the sixteenth century"  
Vadoma makes a sound that Allison can only interpret as impressed "you seem to know quite a bit about French history"  
"Yeah, well I have French ancestry"  
"In both your bloodline and souline it would seem"  
Allison wrinkled her nose in confusion "my what now?" Allison turned to frown at the woman, instead letting out a hiss when her nails dug into Allison's arm, the vines tattooed into her skull began to glow more intensely as she doubles over. Allison dragged the woman out of the alleyway "what's happening?" Allison asked  
"Guilt" Vadoma choked out, her voice sounded demonic "there's so much guilt"  
Allison saw a line of men being led towards giant stakes, zone wearing bags over their heads but Allison could make out the red cross burnt into their chest "A great sin was committed"  
"What sin?" Allison asked, not taking her eyes from the scene in front of her, each man is tied to a stake as people hurl various insults at the men only confirming that they were currently in France  
"You must atone for your sins" Vadoma barrelled on as though she hadn't heard Allison "a storm is coming" a knight carrying a torch and begins to light them  
None of them scream.  


Allison turns and let's out a yelp, stumbling back as a hulking beast leaps past her, leaving a shadowy mist in it's wake  
"What the fuck was that?!" Allison exclaimed, watching the beast move effortlessly, Allison turned to where it had come from and froze upon seeing at least a dozen more or the monsters, what terrified her more was _where_ they were coming from  
A tear  
"Holy shit" Allison breathed, black, smoky tendrils poured from the portal, she could feel the cold pouring from the portal, from each of the creatures  
As Allison turned she realised she was once more in the desert, to her left she could see an army, some on horseback though many were not, Allison focused on one of the many flag bearers, recognising the familiar red cross against white fabric  
"Evil incarnate, the door has been unlocked"  
Allison watched Vadoma curiously, the way her brow furrowed in pain, Allison looked to her right, another army stood in wait, Allison knew there was something different about them something cold and dark, they didn't seem to be human, they looked shadows, their horses almost skeletal  
"The land plunged into darkness, evil rises again"  
"Really wish you would be a bit more straightforward with your whole possessed body prophetic talk shit" Allison mumbled. Allison heard yelling from her left and the horsemen began to charge, the shadow men began to charge and Allison raised her arms to shield her face just before the two armies collided  


Allison felt the air turn thick and stale and she wasn't at all surprised to find that they had jumped once more.  
"A.... Library?" Allison frowns, sliding a hand over one of the many stone pillars supporting the building, her confusion only grows when grains of sand come away on her fingertips, beside her, Vadoma is meeting incoherently to herself, the shelves are lined with scrolls, the papyrus looks so fragile Allison fears that if she were to touch them they would crumble in her hands  
"The city shall rise once more, the stars will wither and die"  
"Just one _nice_ prophecy, that's all I want to hear, like... Like me and Lydia having kids, that's nice, why can't you people tell me nice things? Are prophecies dark by default?" Allison rambled, her tone irritated  
"Three souls, bound by their struggle to protect the key"  
Allison walked a few feet, searching for a window, a door, anything to discern _where_ she was, by this point Allison had given up on the _when_. Allison frowned "there's no natural light here" Allison glanced back at Vadoma, she let's a moment pass before groaning "you're blind, and you've been ignoring me since this went all inception, why am I even bothering?" Allison walked back towards Vadoma, "there's nothing else here" she announces bluntly  
Vadoma turns to her suddenly, black eyes boring into her, Allison tensed and instinctively shifted into a more defensive position  
"Three souls bound by their struggle to protect the key, joined together in their failure to stop the darkness, scattered to hide the artifacts that led to their failure to prevent a repeat of what has been from happening once more-"  
"Yeah, well the fact that you've dragged me into my past lives is pretty much telling me right now that they haven't hidden them very well..." Allison trailed off, her eyes widening "holy shit you're telling me that there's another apocalypse coming aren't you?"  
Vadoma walked closer "a God shall rise, darkness will fall, the protectors of the key must fight"  
"Who are the-" Allison is cut off by Vadoma's hands closing around her throat, there's no real force behind it but it takes all of Allison's resistance not to lash out  
"Three souls, destined to walk the earth, seeking out the key to protect what they had once failed to protect"  
"And what? I'm one of those souls?" Allison asked "is Lydia one of the other two? Is she connected to this? Fucking answer me!"  
Without warning Vadoma tackles her, hands wrapping around Allison's neck and digging into the skin painfully, the force throwing Allison back  
  


Lydia and Stiles stopped in their tracks, Malia walking into Stiles' back and stumbling  
"Did you feel that?" Stiles asked, Lydia turned to face him and nodded slowly, the familiar weight of Allison's magic had pushed past them  
"Feel what?"  
"Magic" Danny spoke up, Lydia turned to him, so, he had felt it too  
"That breeze?" Malia asked  
Lydia shook her head, "that was Allison's magic, it felt distant, but that was definitely Allison  
Malia hummed thoughtfully "it doesn't feel like it did when she went all weird when she mediated for the first time"  
"We're out in the open, it's less potent" Derek replied, he turned in a slow circle "Can any of you figure out where it came from?"  
Lydia let out an irritated sound, feeling utterly useless "I don't know"  
"Okay" Derek nodded slowly "Lydia, go with Danny, Stiles and Malia, head east, the rest of the pack are already covering the west"  
"And you?" Stiles asked  
"I'm going back towards the hall of mirrors" he put a hand on Lydia's shoulder "we're going to find her"

 

Allison let out a pained whine as her back connected with a stone wall, she gripped onto Vadoma's wrists to try and pry her hands from around Allison's neck. The pair hit the ground and Allison caught a glimpse of what she could only assume was a church, it looked to be in remarkable condition, most likely newly built, Vadoma slammed Allison down into the ground  
"Are you trying to kill me?" Allison groaned, reaching out and slamming her palm into the woman's face, the woman growled and fell away, Allison was quick to scramble to her feet "yeah, didn't see that coming do you?" Allison laughed "God, I wish Stiles was here" she added with a sigh  
"A war is coming, the worlds will collide"  
"Literally or metaphorically?" Allison asked, she hugged her arms against herself, trying to force some heat into her body, wherever she was, it was fucking cold  
The veins on Vadoma's head began to fade as she pushed herself to her feet "Young Lionheart, you have a chance to atone for your sins, you have a chance to stop the darkness from rising"  
Allison held up her hands and walked backwards until her back hit the wall of the church " _How_?" She asked "you've spoken to me in nothing but riddles, nothing I've seen makes any sense"  
"I have shown you the way Lionheart, it is _you_ who must make the journey"  
Allison tilted her head back against the wall and let the cool air fill her lungs "When is this happening?"  
The woman's eyes faded from black back to their milky white, she reached through Allison's hands and closed her hand around Allison's throat once more  
"It has already begun"  
"Yeah, had a feeling you would say that" Allison replied "Everything is already set in motion blah blah blah, such a cliché. What I meant is when will shit get real?"  
"When you remember"  
Allow frowned "Remember what?"  
"How you got this scar" Vadoma replied, her hand turning Allison's head to the side slightly and exposing her neck "When you remember, it will begin"

 

Allison watched the scenery around them flicker and fade back to the warm glow of candles, the smell of various incenses taking point in her senses  
"That could be tomorrow, I could remember how I got it tomorrow"  
"You could, but you won't"  
"How do you know?" Allison asked, her head felt heavy, she needed to get out of there, to breathe  
"The stars are not in the right position, be patient Lionheart, enjoy the time you have before you remember"  
"Fuck you" Allison snapped, she slammed her palms into the seers chest, feeling her magic ripple to the surface and send her across the tent "Fuck you and your fucking prophecies, if the world is about to be in shit _again_ I’ll deal with it. _Again._ But don't fucking play games with me” Allison turned and pushed the curtain and stepped out into the open. Allison breathed a sigh of relief and began to use the bond to seek out Lydia when a blonde woman passed in her periphery   
“Not again...” Allison muttered, turning towards the figure, she missed the woman’s face but followed them towards the hall of mirrors. Allison slipped In easily, suddenly feeling very overwhelmed as she struggled to locate the woman, Allison moves quickly, keeping one hand out in front of her to stop her from walking face first into any mirrors. Excited children ran past, their laughter filling the room, Allison faltered every time she caught a flash of blonde in one of the mirrors, the same figure being reflected all around her, she even has the same smirk  
Allison turned quickly and barrelled straight into a towering figure  
“Allison!”  
“DEREK!” Allison launched her arms around the alpha “Thank fuck”  
“Are you okay?” Derek pushed her down and stared at her, clearly looking for injuries “I can smell your fear”  
Allison glanced over her shoulder and saw the blonde woman, in the flesh this time as she walked by, holding hands with a man who looked to be her own age  
“Yeah, yeah, I just...” Allison frowned and turned back to Derek, Derek looked over to the woman   
“You thought it was her?”  
“Believe me, after what I’ve just been through, you'd feel on edge too. Can you get me out of here please?”  
Derek nodded and let Allison reach for his hand as he led her towards the exit “What happened?” he asked “Lydia's worried sick”  
“Is she okay?”  
“She's fine” Derek replied, they reached the exit “Like I said, she's been worried, we've been searching for you”  
“Searching for me?” Allison frowned, Derek eased her down so she was sat on the ground, back against a stall and generally out of the way of people “How long?”  
Derek looked at his watch and crouched down beside her “Almost an hour”  
“But I was right....There” Allison trailed off as she gestured towards the seers tent, only to find there was nothing there “What the fuck?”  
“Allison!” Allison turned in time for Lydia to drop herself rather forcefully into her lap and pull her in for a kiss, Lydia broke it quickly and ran her hands over Allison's arms, concern in her eyes “Where have you been? Are you okay? What happened?”   
Allison reached for Lydia's hands and stilled them, she saw Danny, Stiles and Malia approach them   
“I'm okay... My magic flared so I followed it to this tent and there was a woman in there, a seer”  
“A seer?” Danny asked  
“Yeah, she sees the future and the whole cosmic shit, she's blind though”  
Stiles snorted “Ironic”  
“I think she drugged me with the incense and forced me back into my past lives and long story short someone is gonna try and end the world again in an unknown amount of time and that seer chick showed me flashes of my past lives because it was supposed to help me understand what's going to happen while she went all demonic and possessed and I’m very confused”  
“You and me both” Stiles frowned “Trust you to go to the bathroom but instead ending up learning about a plot to destroy literally everything”  
“Can we focus please?” Lydia snapped in Stiles' direction, her features softened when she turned back to Allison “When is this happening?”  
“When I remember how I got that stupid scar on my neck and when the stars align or something... I kinda got mad and threw her across the room and now her tent is gone”  
Lydia looked over to where Allison was staring and frowned "when you remember how you got your scar?" Lydia reached up to rub her thumb over the mark, Allison sighed in content and leant into the touch "so it's safe to say I was right in my theory?"  
"It seems that way" Allison nodded, she reached up to take Lydia's hand in her own  
"Theory?" Danny asked  
"Alli has a scar on her neck, like, she's always had it"  
"Lydia said that birthmarks are indicative of an injury in a past life" Allison added, Lydia kept moving her thumb in circles against Allison's neck  
"So what, you remember how you got the scar and the world ends?" Stiles frowned  
Allison nodded "Pretty much, yeah"  
"Come on sweetie" Lydia pulled on Allison's hand until they stood side by side "let's get you home"  
"No!" Allison shook her head forcefully, "No, no, I don't want to leave" Allison sighed, she pushed her hand into Lydia's hair "I don't want to go, I don't want this to ruin our night"  
"Allison, you've just been told that there's a future apocalypse happening" Derek frowned "we should probably talk about what you saw"  
Allison held a hand up to silence him "no"  
"No?"  
"Whatever is going to happen, it's not happening yet, we have time. I'm not going to forget what she said. _Believe_ me. We still have the wendigo to deal with... But I promised my girlfriend that I would kiss her on top of the Ferris wheel and I have no intention of breaking that promise"  
"Allison..." Lydia turned to face her  
"Just one night, shit, not even a night, just let me have this and then we can go all pack research and start following the trail of breadcrumbs"  
Allison watched as they all shared a look, Lydia finally looked up at Allison once more and smiled, leaning up to press their lips together, hands tangling into Allison's jacket to hold her close  
"Okay, we'll stay for a little longer"  
Allison beamed and kissed her again "Thank you"

 

Lydia watched Allison carefully as they made their way into their seats, on the surface Allison seemed okay, quieter, sure. But she seemed calm. Allison turned to her and smiled, reaching down to hold her hand, squeezing it tight  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Lydia asked as the ride began to move  
Allison nodded and squeezed her hand tighter "I'm fine, I'm not going to let it worry me, not yet at least, it won't change anything" Allison turned to look out at the town as they rose higher "I'm angry that what I saw was so annoyingly vague, some of what I saw had no relevance, It was apparently a result of me not focusing so I kinda just started jumping into parts of my past"  
"What did you see?"  
Allison's expression darkened slightly "I was at JFK's assassination"  
Lydia felt her jaw drop and a moment passed before Allison turned back to her "did you see yourself?"  
Allison shook her head "If I did, I didn't recognise myself, at some of the places I saw, we were alone" Allison sighed "it's so weird to talk about, past lives... Like, it's always been there, in the back of my mind that there were past lives, that's the whole thing behind soulmates, but..."  
"Actually seeing it is completely different" Lydia finished  
Allison flashed her a bright smile "exactly" they finally reached the top of the ride, Allison tilted her head back to look up at the night sky "Exactly..." She repeated, quieter this time "we can never just have a quiet week, can we?" Allison asked  
Lydia smiled softly and wrapped her hands around Allison's arm and pulled her closer "if we did, just imagine how boring it'd be"  
"Most girls our age worry about prom dresses, not apocalypses"  
"Well, we can do both" Lydia replied, Allison laughed and cupped Lydia's cheek with her free hand  
"God, I love you"  
"I love you too Allison, so much, and whatever lies ahead? We'll deal with it"  
"You and me? " Allison asked with a smile  
"Yeah, you and me" Lydia replied, she leant in and kissed Allison, she felt Allison's smile as the kiss deepened, Allison's hand migrating to the back of Lydia's neck  
They break away when the wheel begins to move again, Allison opens her eyes slowly and blows out a shaky breath, Lydia beams, it's always reassuring to know she can still make Allison breathless. Allison finally opens her eyes and laughs, warm and bright before dropping her head against Lydia's shoulder, Lydia let's her own head rest against Allison's as she looks out to watch the town

 

"I can't believe you wouldn't let me buy a fish tank" Allison pouted from her spot on the kitchen counter  
"I can't believe you spent all night failing at every fairground game you played except for the one where the prize is goldfish" Stiles replied leaning down close to stare at the bag containing two bright orange fish. Lydia and Derek were busy searching the cupboards, Derek eventually pulled out a decently sized fruit bowl and moved to the sink and filled it up with water  
"Goldfish from fairgrounds are notorious for dying Allison, I don't want you to get attached to them when they'll probably be dead by Monday" Lydia replied seriously, folding her arms across her chest and pinning Allison with a serious look  
"They'll be fine" Allison smiled at the bag  
"Well, if they live to Monday, we'll go pick up a bowl while we're shopping with my mother, okay?" Lydia watched Derek set the bowl down beside Allison and Allison placed the bag containing the fish into the bowl, per Lydia's instruction to let them accumulate to the new water  
"Do we eat them?" Malia asked  
"No Malia, they're pets" Stiles gently pushed her away from the bowl "if they live long enough"  
"They'll live" Allison replied  
Lydia eyed her carefully "you've already named them haven't you?"  
"Jon Snow and Dorito"  
"Of course" Lydia shook her head, nudging Allison's knees apart so she can step closer and pull Allison's arms around her  
"Allison, can you tell us what you saw?" Derek asked, Lydia felt Allison's arms tighten around her for a moment before gently she felt Allison slide off of the counter  
"Sure, but we're going to need cocoa and gummy bears"  
"I'm on it" Stiles announced  
"You sure you're ready to talk about it?" Lydia asked  
"I guess, in an ideal situation I'd wait until morning cause it's a bit of a mindfuck...” Allison shrugged “But it's not fair on you all if I hold back, so if it keeps you guys up all night you have nobody to blame but yourselves okay?”  
“We'll keep that in mind” Derek replied, Lydia took Allison's hand and led her towards the living room, pushing her down onto the sofa and sitting beside her, turning so they were facing each other  
“Why do you say mindfuck?” Lydia asked  
Allison reached for Lydia's hand and played with her fingers aimless for a moment as Malia barrelled into the room, piles of snacks in hand, Lydia resisted the urge to roll her eyes, it was one in the morning for crying out loud, they didn't need that much sugar. Allison reached for the oreos with her free hand   
“Because everything happened so suddenly and literally everything made no sense”  
“Just start from the beginning” Lydia smiled “Take your time”  
“Yeah, just stop if you feel uncomfortable” Stiles walked in, Derek following close behind, both carrying mugs of cocoa   
“It's not feeling uncomfortable that's the problem” Allison replied “It's more a case of 'I have no idea what's happening and this blind woman is incredibly useless in guiding me' kind of thing”  
“Well she is blind” Stiles muttered   
“Anyway...” Derek took his seat in the armchair   
“Right, yeah” Allison nodded “Where do you want me to start?”  
“How about from the first thing you saw when you showed up in your past lives?” Lydia suggested  
“And no interrupting” Derek cast a glare in Malia's direction  
“Okay, so I wake up in a desert and Vadoma- that's the seer by the way, and she basically said that if I don't focus we would basically free fall through random past lives” Allison twisted open an Oreo and licked the icing from the cookie “So naturally I didn't focus” Allison shrugged and bit into the cookie “We ended up in Auschwitz”   
“What's Auschwitz?” Malia asked  
“You had one job Malia” Derek mumbled  
“We'll explain later” Stiles replied, reaching over to pat the girls head, he turned back to Allison “Were you an officer.... or?”  
“I don't know” Allison sighed “I never saw myself or anything like that, in some of the places I saw, I was alone save for Vadoma, it was like I was just getting a glimpse of what was in my past.... It's... hard to explain” Allison frowned   
“Move on then” Lydia replied, moving closer to Allison and swinging her legs over the girls, Allison's hand moved to Lydia's knee while her free hand went reached out for her mug of cocoa   
“We jumped again, ended up at JFK's assassination” Allison frowned and focused on Lydia “She told me that I needed to focus so we could get back on the right track”  
“How did you focus?” Lydia asked, Allison hesitated for a moment and sighed   
“She told me to focus on the name”  
“The name?”   
“Lionheart”  
Lydia's breath caught in her throat “Oh”  
“Lionheart?” Malia frowned “What's a Lionheart?”  
“That's a nickname I call Allison” Lydia replied   
“Why?”   
Lydia shrugged “It just-”  
“Felt natural” Allison finished, Lydia met Allison's eyes “Like it always belonged to me”   
“Yeah” Lydia nodded “Wait, Allison” Lydia squeezed Allison's hand “are you saying that Lionheart comes from a past life?”  
Allison nodded slowly “She never actually said it outwardly, but the implication was there”  
“Oh”   
Allison nodded again “Yeah”  
“Are you two saying that Lydia gave you a nickname that was probably your name back in a past life?” Stiles asked  
“Pretty much, yeah” Allison hummed, she pulled on Lydia's arm, Lydia raised an eyebrow before letting Allison pull her against her, Allison hugged Lydia close   
“Can we get a move on?” Malia glanced at the clock “Some of us want to sleep you know?” Everyone turned to the girl “What?” Malia asked “Sleep is a thing”  
“She does have a point” Allison agreed “Basically, I think we ended up in France sometime before the sixteenth century, probably earlier, that was when shit started to happen, Vadoma started to go all demonic and possessed and saying stuff, she said there was guilt and that a great sin was committed and that I had to atone for my sins”  
“Atone for your sins?” Stiles frowned “What did you do?”  
“I don't know, but whatever it was, It must have been sin-sational” Allison smirked  
Lydia barely concealed her groan “Sweetie”  
“Not the right time?”  
“It's _never_ the right time”  
Allison laughed softly “Fine, but I meant it, I don't know what I did, but apparently it was bad enough and whatever is going to happen is going to be my chance to make up for it”  
“Damn”   
“Yep” Allison sighed, she pushed a hand through her hair “So as Vadoma is telling me that, these guys with red crosses burnt into their chests were burnt at the stake, and then everything changed to a dessert again and there was these _massive_ fucking shadowy beasts and two armies and a tear and one of the armies had that red cross on a flag and Vadoma said that the door had been unlocked and something about evil incarnate...” Allison trailed off, Lydia stroked her thumb over the back of Allison's hand “We shifted after that, we were in a library, she talked about three souls being bound together to protect a key and not being able to stop the darkness and there was something about artifacts and how the three souls hid them to stop whatever happened from happening again-”  
“and based on the fact that this whole seer thing happened suggests that whatever happened is going to happen again” Stiles muttered “So they fucked up”  
“Yeah,” Allison agreed “anyway, she said a god would rise, darkness falls, the protectors of the key have to fight and that the three souls were destined to walk the earth to find the key and protect it....And then she attacked me and we jumped to some church somewhere....”  
“That's it?” Derek asked  
“Pretty much” Allison sighed, dipping her head forward against Lydia's shoulder “Of course she took the chance to remind me that this was a chance to atone for my sins and that shit gets real when I remember how I got this” Allison gestured to the scar “Oh, also because 'the stars are not in the right position'” Allison rolled her eyes “So yeah, that's it all in a nutshell”   
Lydia reached up to stroke her hands through Allison's hair “Okay” She glanced over at Derek “So what's the plan?”   
Derek rested his chin in his hand and was silent for a long few minutes before he finally met her gaze “Stars are not in the right position?”   
“She could be talking about planetary alignments” Stiles suggested   
“Of course, it's in every bad guys handbook, 'whenever there's a planetary alignment, we must fuck everything up for everyone'” Allison replied in a mocking tone, she sighed heavily “So we have some basis to go by now at least”  
“We look for planetary alignments and we have a rough space of time to when all this could be going down” Stiles clapped his hands together “This is good! We actually have a good starting point!”  
“It certainly makes a change” Lydia hums “I'm so use to us being caught completely off guard that this heads up makes a nice change”  
“We'll have a idea of _when_ whatever is going to happen will happen, not _what_ ” Derek reminded them  
Allison ran her hands through her hair “I'll write out what I saw and what Vadoma said, if we have a transcript we can use it as a guide”   
Lydia caught the yawn Allison tried and failed at concealing “Good plan, I think it's time we de-escalate and get some sleep, we can carry on with this tomorrow, okay?” She looked around to each person in turn, Malia was already getting to her feet and making her way towards the door  
“Sounds like a plan” Stiles agreed, he pushed himself to his feet and walked over to Allison and kissed her head and winked at Lydia “Goodnight guys”   
Allison waved him and Derek off and turned back to Lydia “Bed?”  
Lydia smiled and held her hand out “Yeah, come on sweetie”

  
Allison practically fell asleep as she hit the mattress, she rolled onto her back and watched Lydia flick off the lights and a moment later felt the bed dip as she slides into place against her, face nuzzling into Allison's neck, Allison rolled onto her side so she could wrap her arms around Lydia's body with ease  
“Are you scared?” Lydia asked quietly, her breath ghosting across Allison's collarbone  
“I'd be lying if I said no” Allison replied “but I’m not letting it take charge, that's on the horizon, the main issue still remains the fact that we have a pack of wendigo lingering around the town, that still takes my focus”  
“You're incredible, you know that right Alli? You're so strong”  
“You make me strong Lyds” Allison closed her eyes ad pressed her face into Lydia's hair  
“Allison?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Do you want me to stop calling you Lionheart?”  
“No” Allison pulled back slightly and reached to lift Lydia's face so their eyes met “I like you calling me Lionheart, only you” She could barely make out Lydia's faint smile in the darkness and pressed a light kiss to her lips  
“I love you Allison”  
“Love you too” Allison replied, pulling Lydia close to her once more  
  
  
 ****

* * *

**  
  
**“So while we're trying to track down the wendigo and the psycho controlling them, while we hit the books to try and make sense of Allison's fairground adventures, you two are going shopping with your mother?” Erica raised an eyebrow “How is that fair?”  
“You haven't met my mother” Lydia mumbled  
“Besides, it's only for a few hours, then we'll be back to help with the research” Allison added with a shrug  
“Allison had the crazy vision, it's only fair we take the reins for a while” Stiles added  
“Okay, but why are you guys going now? I thought you didn't have to meet your mother for like two hours?” Malia frowned  
“Allison wants a haircut” Lydia replied, reaching over to play with Allison's curls “So we're heading to the salon first”  
Malia made a horrified sound and pulled a very confused Allison from Lydia's grasp “WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT WHY WOULD YOU CUT YOUR MANE”  
“Malia-”  
“PEOPLE WILL THINK YOU'RE WEAK”  
“Malia, please-”  
“WHY ALLISON, WHY”  
“MALIA” Allison yelled, stopping the girl in her tracks “My hair isn't a power thing, people won't think I’m weak because I’ve cut it”  
“....They won't?” Malia asked cautiously  
Allison laughed and pulled away from Malia to wander back over to Lydia “No, they won't” She looked around the rest of the pack, “you all know what you're doing?” Allison asked, her voice taking on a more serious tone  
“Derek is taking Erica, Isaac and Malia out to try and find the wendigo, me, Scott and Boyd are on apocalypse research and Danny is doing his bank account tracing thing” Stiles replied “We got this Alli”  
“Yeah we do” Allison smiled back, holding out her fist for Stiles to bump “We'll see you guys in a little while”  
“Good luck Argent, you win Lydia's mother over!” Erica called  
Lydia rolled her eyes and looped her arm through Allison's “Come on, lets get this over with”  
Allison laughed and let Lydia pull her towards the car  
  
  
“Allison stop shaking your head, people are going to think you've lost your mind” Lydia sighed  
“I can't help it Lyds, my head feels lighter, it's so weird” Allison shook her head again as though to prove a point, Lydia rolled her eyes as they walked through the mall and reached up to run her fingers through Allison's now considerably shorter hair, the princess curls were gone once more, now Allison's hair fell just past the shoulders  
“You'll get used to it” Lydia replied, she tugged lightly on Allison's hair and smirked at the sound Allison made “I'm already used to it”  
“Do you like it?” Allison asked  
“I do” Lydia laughed, bumping her shoulder against Allison “Now come on, we have dresses to buy”  
“And a fish bowl” Allison beamed  
Lydia sighed “Yes, and a fish bowl” she was surprised at how Allison's goldfish had survived the weekend, but on the other hand had they died Allison would have most likely been traumatised and Lydia would have had to have buy her two new fish, so Jon Snow and Dorito were going to get the upgrade Lydia had promised “Only a small one though, okay? No more fish”  
Allison pouted “Fine, no more fish”  
Lydia glanced over to her girlfriend and smiled “Maybe we can upgrade to a tropical tank in college, but we'll see how you handle regular fish first okay?”  
“Tropical? Can we get clown fish?”  
“If you can keep the goldfish alive, we'll talk about it when we're in college okay?”  
“Deal” Allison beamed, leaning in to kiss Lydia briefly  
“Lydia! Allison!”  
Allison broke the kiss and Lydia had to grab the girls arm to stop her from toppling back as she tried to put a respectable distance between the two of them. Lydia flashed Allison a reassuring smile before turning to the source of the voice and forcing her smile to grow   
“Hey mom” Lydia greets  
“Ms Martin” Allison smiles, she steps forward and holds her hand out, clearly intending to shake the woman’s hand but instead makes a sound of surprise when they're both pulled into a hug  
“Please, call me Natalie, Allison” Natalie smiles, she turns to Lydia “How are you both? Was school okay?”  
“We're good, school was good” Lydia replied   
“Good!” Natalie clapped her hands together and focused her attention on Allison and Lydia could _feel_ the girl tense “Now, I want to hear all about you Allison”  
“I- Okay” Allison said as she shot a panicked look in Lydia's direction as her mother pulled Allison from Lydia and began to walk through the crowd. Lydia watched them for a moment before following them, she listens as her mother relentlessly interrogates Allison, asking questions on who asked who out first, who kissed who first, what their first kiss was like, if Lydia treated her well- Allison, to her credit handled herself remarkably well, answering every question with ease and looking towards Lydia at every opportunity to make sure that she's there and that she's okay. They walk the aisles of various stores carefully, looking for the right dress for them both. Eventually her mother stopped interrogating Allison and instead opted for sharing stories of Lydia's childhood. Allison smiled and laughed along even though Lydia knew for a fact that Allison had heard them all before, Lydia can recall nights where they lay in each others arms and shared stories of life before Allison moved to town, but Allison clearly wanted to leave a good impression with Lydia's mother  
“You okay?” Allison asked, crowding into Lydia's space to kiss her lightly. They had earned a short reprieve while her mother had disappeared to say hi to one of her friends from work. Lydia wrapped her arms around Allison and pulled the girl closer so she could kiss her properly  
“I'm fine, mom seems to like you”  
“You think so?” Allison glances in the woman’s direction   
“How could she not?” Lydia laughed, “You're incredible”  
Allison blushed and ducked her head “I still haven't told her what an amazing daughter she has”   
“You're such a dork”   
Allison hummed “Yeah, but I’m your dork”  
Lydia laughed again and tangled their fingers together, she leant forward so she could press her cheek against Allison's chest “You are”  
“Also I can't find a dress” Allison muttered   
Lydia pulled away and smiled up at Allison “Well, there's still plenty of stores left to visit”   
“Did Lydia ever tell you about her favourite teddy?” Natalie asked as she approached them, Allison stayed close to Lydia, keeping their hands entwined, Lydia has to force her expression to remain neutral instead of shooting daggers in her mothers direction   
“She didn't” Allison replied and Lydia can just _feel_ the smirk Allison is giving her right now  
“It was a gift from her grandmother for her fifth birthday” Natalie explains casually as they follow her through the store “She went _everywhere_ with him and- what was his name Lydia?”   
Lydia deliberately avoided her mothers gaze as she admired this seasons Gucci handbag, she only replied when she felt Allison squeeze her hand “Einstein” Lydia sighed   
“Einstein! That's right. I'll tell you Allison, she loved that bear, I had to practically pry it from her hands so I could wash it, for.... five, six years, that bear was in her bed every night- whatever happened to it Lydia?” Natalie turned to her, a questioning expression in her eyes  
“I don't know” Lydia lied, she did know, of course she did. He had been stuffed inside a box and put up into the attic after her grandmother had died, when things had started to fall apart for her parents, when Lydia had decided to take control. “I haven't seen him for years” She added, turning away and walking over to the rack of maroon dresses, she feels Allison lingering behind her and place a hand on the small of her back   
“I had a toy owl, I called him hooters”   
Lydia snorted and turned to Allison “Seriously?”  
Allison nodded “Seriously! My dad made me change it to Hedwig when he realised”  
“What happened to him?” Lydia asked, pulling one of the dresses from the rack and holding it against Allison's body   
Allison sighed “My mom threw him away when I was nine”  
“What? Why?”   
Allison shrugged and curled some of her hair around her finger “She said I wasn't a kid any more and that I didn't need a stuffed animal”  
Lydia frowned and held out the dress for Allison to take the dress from her “I'm sorry she did that to you”  
“That's okay, I have Leo now” Allison beamed, she glanced at the dress “This one?”  
“And I have Silver” Lydia replied, thinking back to the two stuffed animals Allison tucked into their bed before they left for school that morning “and yeah, try that one, maybe one of those purple ones over there” Lydia gestures vaguely. Allison grins and kisses Lydia before she bounces off towards the changing room, snatching a purple dress off of the rail as she passes

  
Allison tapped out a steady beat against her knees, maroon dress hanging beside her as she stared at the changing room Lydia was currently in, it was surreal to not be in there with her, over the months they've been together- and even those before then, Allison was used to the two of them sharing a room whenever they were both shopping, but for the sake of Lydia's mother being a constant presence by her side, Allison was desperately trying to be on her best behaviour, something Lydia was constantly reassuring her she was doing a good job of. That thought alone was comforting to Allison  
“Does Lydia really think that I haven't noticed she hasn't been home for the last ten months?” Natalie asked, taking a seat beside Allison  
Allison glanced at the woman before she focused her gaze on the changing room “Yeah”  
“I noticed, of course I noticed”  
Allison frowned “Then why not call? Why not say something?”  
Natalie laughed softly “Because she doesn't need me”  
“That's not true” Allison replied, she clasps her hands in front of her to stop herself from fidgeting and turns to face Natalie “Every girl needs a mother sometimes, even if they're too stubborn to admit it”  
“Do you need your mother?”  
“She's dead”  
“Oh, I’m sorry I didn't-”  
Allison shakes her head “It's fine, my mother is dead but I have Melissa, Scott's mom, she's been like a mother to me the last few months, she's helped me through a lot, she opened her house up to me when my father moved, for those months me and Lydia lived their with Melissa's son and his boyfriend”  
“And now?” Natalie asked  
“Now we live with our friend Derek and his boyfriend Stiles and our friend Malia”  
“Are you happy? Is Lydia happy”  
Allison smiled “Yeah, yeah we're happy”  
“And you love Lydia?”  
“With my whole heart and soul” Allison replied, her tone serious “I intend on marrying your daughter one day Ms Martin, I want you to know that”  
Natalie seemed to study Allison carefully for a moment before lighting up “You do?”  
“Definitely” Allison nodded. Before Natalie could reply she heard the changing room door open, Allison looked over and watched Lydia step out In strapless, dark green dress that cut just below the knee, Allison felt herself grin as she stood to approach the girl  
“How do I look?” Lydia asked as Allison reached her  
Allison tucked a lock of hair behind Lydia's ear “You're gorgeous”  


“I'm glad we could do this” Natalie remarks casually, glancing over to the mountain of bags filled with clothes and shoes that surrounded their table  
“It was fun” Lydia agreed, her eyes falling on the bag containing the fish bowl (complete with rainbow coloured gravel and 'no fishing' ornament) she had promised Allison. Lydia smiled fondly and looked over to where the girl was at the counter waiting for their drinks to be made. She watched Allison for a few moments as the girl moved her head to the gentle beat of the music that filled the store, she saw Allison's head lift and look in her direction, smiling when their eyes met  
“You're lucky you know” Natalie says  
“Believe me, I know” Lydia replies, her eyes leaving Allison's reluctantly to meet her mothers  
“She loves you”  
“And I love her, so much” Lydia rests her chin in one hand “I'm thankful everyday that she found me”  
“You were never like this with Jackson”  
“No, that was a familiar kind of love, this... This is real”  
Natalie nodded and glanced over towards Allison “She's good for you, don't let her go”  
“I won't”  
Allison reached the table and set the tray down on the table, pushing the mugs in front of their respective owners as she sat down beside Lydia, she put a small plate with a brownie on in front of Lydia. Lydia stared at it for a moment and turned to Allison  
“Where's yours?”  
“There was only one left so I wanted you to have it” Allison replied with a shrug, she took a sip from her coffee and got a dollop of whipped cream on her nose for her efforts. Lydia sighed at her girlfriend and reached over to wipe the cream from her nose, Allison smiled sheepishly at her, Lydia picked up the brownie and broke it in half, offering the other half out to Allison  
“Here”  
“But-”  
“I'm sharing the brownie with you, you dork” Lydia replied. Allison hesitated for a moment before taking it, as she did she leant in close to press a kiss to Lydia's cheek “Are you two always like this?” Natalie asked  
“If we can help it” Lydia replied  
  
  
  
“Hey guys” Allison called into the house as she followed Lydia inside  
“Hey!” Stiles called from the living room “How was shopping?”  
“Pretty good” Lydia replied, walking into the living room while Allison set down the bags by the wall and followed her in, leaning over the back of the sofa to plant sloppy kisses to Scott and Stiles' cheeks respectively “Mom wants us to go out for dinner with her soon”  
“She was nice” Allison added, walking around to where Boyd was sat on the floor “How's research?”  
“Well, we have good news and bad news” Scott began  
“Why am I not surprised?” Lydia sighed  
“The... Kind of good news is that Allison was right, there _is_ supposed to be some kind of planetary alignment, there's no specific date, but the guy who wrote the article put it somewhere between four and five years from now”  
“Well that's... Good, kind of” Allison frowned  
“Yeah, in the 'at least we have a long time to prepare for this apocalypse this time' kind of way” Danny spoke up from his corner  
“What's the bad news?” Lydia asked  
“The guy who wrote the article died last week, his entire house burnt down with him in it”  
“Oh.... And let me guess, all of his research- which most likely contains information that we really could have done with having was all destroyed and there are no other known copies left in the world”  
Stiles nodded “That about sums it up”  
“Of course it does” Allison groaned  
“Your hair looks good by the way” Scott smiled. Allison beamed up at him  
“So, potential apocalypse in the next four years?”  
“Seems that way, we should call Willow and get her insight”  
“Okay, but what happens if I remember what happened to my neck before the alignment?” Allison asked  
The pack shared a look and eventually Stiles shrugged “At this point literally anything we find is speculation, you have no idea how many sites the three of us read through before finding that diamond in the rough”  
“I'm going to look into the guy who wrote the theory later” Danny said “I'm still working on cracking this firewall”  
“How is that going by the way?” Lydia asked, walking over to peer over Danny's shoulder  
“It's slow, but I’m making progress”  
Allison stretched and got to her feet “We should totally order in for dinner tonight”  
“Should we wait for the others to get back or order for them?”  
“Let them come back, we can all decide together then”  
“In other words a fight to the death because you know Erica and Allison will argue over pizza or Thai”  
“SHE DOESN'T LIKE GARLIC BREAD SCOTT, THAT IS A FUCKING TRAVESTY AND YOU KNOW IT”  
“Welcome to the hunger games” Stiles muttered “Did you get your fish bowl?”  
Allison beamed “Yeah! And rainbow gravel”  
“I'll help you set it all up Alli, but can you help me get the bags upstairs first?”  
“I thought you were only buying dresses for the formal?” Boyd frowned  
“We got sidetracked” Lydia shrugged “Figured we may as well upgrade the closet while we were out”  
  


* * *

  
  
“A glamour spell? That's why we couldn't find Allison?” Boyd frowned  
“That's what Willow said” Stiles nodded, glancing over to the girl, head currently resting in Lydia's lap while the rest of the pack ate “Allison got in because she let her magic take charge”  
“It was the smell of cherries that gave it away, it's like a key side effect to a glamour or something” Lydia waved a hand vaguely while she stroked through Allison's hair  
“Anything about the apocalypse?” Erica asked  
Stiles shook his head “Willow's calling in every contact she knows, but until we get a narrower time for when this all happened the first time around we're basically looking for a needle in a haystack”  
“Okay, so I’ve been meaning to ask, the world clearly didn't end the last time this apocalypse happened, so why is Allison being told that this is a chance to atone for some weird unknown sin one of her past lives committed?” Isaac frowned  
“No idea, the two are connected somehow, so maybe Allison's past life did something really fucked up to stop the apocalypse?” Danny suggested  
“She could have been the one trying to cause the apocalypse” Erica pointed out  
“Be realistic Erica” Lydia snapped, Allison made a sound of protest in her lap “Allison wouldn't do something like that”  
“Not our Allison, but who's to say a past Allison wasn't capable of doing that?”  
Malia sighed “This is confusing”  
“Welcome to our world” Scott smiled over at the girl  
“Allison wouldn't cause an apocalypse” Lydia stroked her hand through the sleeping figure  
“If it meant saving you she would” Erica replied “You almost tore the world to pieces bringing her back, remember?”  
“She has a point” Isaac rested his chin in his palm, his tone almost bored  
“I think we're getting ahead of ourselves here” Stiles speaks up “We know Allison isn't the only one involved in this. Three souls bound by the struggle, remember?”  
“Great, so three people fucked up big enough to almost cause the end of the world”  
“We should be trying to find out those other two souls then” Scott replied  
“Easier said than done” Allison mumbled, Lydia looked down to her girlfriend and smiled  
“Welcome back sleepyhead”  
Allison stifled a yawn and sat up slowly, she ran a hand through her hair “We've been dealt a shitty hand, Vadoma gave us a bunch of vague comments and even vaguer visions with absolutely no context, the only saving grace we have right now is the fact that we have a good four years to figure it out”  
“That shit is incredibly convenient, for once we won't be running around like headless chickens” Danny grimaced, Lydia laughed softly and wrapped and arm around Allison's waist “Honestly, you guys were lucky you weren't around while we were trying to figure out the whole Aisa scenario” he looked pointedly at Boyd, Erica and Isaac  
“We were pretty useless” Stiles agreed  
“I thought we handled it pretty well” Allison mustered  
“Sweetie, I had to stitch you up in the bathroom of the diner”  
Allison waved a dismissive hand “Technicality, I kicked that chimera's ass”  
“And as you were doing that me and Derek were being mind controlled”  
“...Which was a slight problem”  
“Allison, we kidnapped Lydia and I shot you”  
“Okay so it was a big problem, mind control is totally cheating anyway” Allison huffed “Just look at wendigo guy, this dick has been hanging around outside the town for ages! Like what the fuck? If they want us dead they should get on with it”  
“Allison, don't encourage the bad guys” Lydia sighed “The formal is soon, I don't want it to get fucked up, I really like our dresses thank you very much”  
Allison laughed and turned to Lydia to kiss her “I won't encourage the bad guy” Allison turned away and yawned again “But I want this guy dead and that ring bagged, tagged and sent to Willow”  
“I know you do” Lydia replied  
"I'm more concerned with the fact that I'm single for the formal" Danny sighed, Boyd reached over to pat him on the back  
"Derek won't even sneak in this time" Stiles pouted "he doesn't see the point because it's not prom"  
"We still have time dude," Scott beamed, pulling Stiles to his feet, the rest of the pack following slowly, all reluctant to head to their next class "we can convince him"  
"I don't see the point in the formal" Malia said casually, walking by Lydia's side "What's the point?"  
"It's just a night where we can dress up and dance and be happy" Allison replied, her arm around Lydia's shoulder, Lydia reached up to tangle their fingers together  
"In a room full of people we hate" Malia's face scrunched up disdainfully  
"We don't hate _all_ of our classmates" Erica replied  
"Just the vast majority" Isaac added  
Allison pulled away from Lydia slightly and lifted their hands above Lydia's head and twirled her around "it's a party and we'll be together" Allison grinned, Lydia laughed as Allison pulled her close and kissed her "Hale pack party Malia, gotta make the most of it"  
"Even if your stupid alpha boyfriend won't come with you" Stiles grumbled. Allison laughed and kissed Lydia once more before moving over to grab Stiles by the hands  
"Come on Stilinski, you don't need sourwolf to have fun!"  
Lydia watched the pair begin to dramatically dance down the hallway, much to the confusion of other students. As Lydia's phone began to ring, Malia ran down the hallway after the pair, leaping at them and almost sending the duo crashing to the ground. Lydia pulled out her phone and frowned as Derek's name and frowning face filled the screen  
"To what do I owe the pleasure? "Lydia asked In lieu of a greeting  
"the goldfish are dead" Derek replied quietly, as though he was trying to minimise chances of the rest of the pack overheating, Lydia looked over at Scott, Erica, Isaac, Boyd and Danny- Erica already looked like she was about to burst into laughter  
"Dead? What do you mean dead?" Lydia hissed, she glanced down the hallway to where Allison was still goofing around with Stiles and Malia  
"I mean they were alive when you all left for school and now they're looking at me with their cold, dead eyes"  
Lydia stifled a groan "I knew this would happen, of _course_ they would die after we've brought the bowl and Allison's attached to them. Of course."  
"...It may have been the coffee Malia fed them"  
Erica started laughing, Danny stared at her with a bewildered expression until Isaac leant over to whisper in his ear  
"What do you mean coffee?" Lydia asked  
"This morning, she mentioned how they looked sleepy..."Derek replied  
"Oh my God" Lydia sighed  
"What do I do Lydia?"  
Lydia stared at Allison for a moment "destroy the evidence"  
"What?"  
"Destroy the evidence. Go to the store, buy _identical_ fish, get back before we do"  
"Lydia-"  
"Derek, they cost like two dollars, I'll give you the money back, just go and replace Allison's goldfish please"  
She heard Derek sigh heavily "fine"  
"Thank you" Lydia replied, she hung up and pocketed her phone and met Scott's disappointed gaze "What?"  
"You're seriously not going to tell her that her fish are dead?" Scott asked  
"Why would I? All it would do is upset her"  
"But they're goldfish" Isaac frowned  
"She loves them and coyote girl over there decided to feed them coffee" Lydia pinched the bridge of her nose "Allison can never know, okay?"  
"Your secret is safe with us Martin" Erica replied, her laughter finally subsiding enough to be able to form words

 

* * *

 

Derek lifted the pad covering his hand to deflect Allison's punch, she knew he didn't need them, she didn't particularly like him wearing them either but the last thing Allison needed was to land a bad hit and break her hand  
"I think we need to find some better fighters to learn from" Allison said as she punched at Derek again  
"What makes you say that?" Derek asked, bringing both of his hands up to block her punched and reaching out with a strike of his own that Allison easily dodged, she took a few steps back, making sure to stay light on her toes  
"Well I can practice and hone the skills I already know to the point when it's all muscle memory, but there's so much more to learn and I think we'd all benefit from it, team human especially, considering we don't have claws or anything to whip out at a moments notice" Allison moved in quickly, throwing punch after punch, and feinting left to try and knock him off balance  
"ALLISON" Stiles burst into the room, throwing Allison off enough to make her trip over her feet, Derek reached out to steady her, Allison turned towards the door as Stiles and Lydia walked into the room  
"I told him you were training, he insisted it was important" Lydia called from behind Stiles  
"It is!" Stiles replied, he threw something at Allison which she easily caught, Allison held the case in her hands  
"Assassins creed?" Allison frowned "how is a video game important?"  
Stiles gave her a look that left Allison feeling like she was missing something important "In your visions, you mentioned seeing guys with red crosses burnt into their chests"  
"...Yeah?"  
"And then you saw an army of knights with the same red cross on their flags"  
"I did" Allison nodded, she looked back at the copy of the game as she tried to make the connection "so what does that have to do with-OH MY GOD THE KNIGHTS TEMPLAR"  
"EXACTLY!" Stiles fist bumped the air  
"Holy shit the knights templar" Allison handed the game back to Stiles "This changes so much"  
"Okay can one of you explain this please?" Derek asked  
"The Templar's have a _lot_ of conspiracy around them" Allison replied  
"Enough to have like a dozen games based on them" Stiles waved the game around  
"And books, movies, TV shows" Lydia counted off on her fingers "they're a well known organisation steeped in history and myth"  
Derek nodded slowly "And that's why it's taken you all this long to realise that Allison was having visions of them?"  
Allison reached up to scratch the back of her head "Well we were all more preoccupied with making sure the apparent apocalypse wasn't going to happen in the next few weeks"  
"Yeah" Stiles nodded "now that we know we're good for a few years we can take it slow, look at all the possible angles and get all the information together"  
"And now we have the Templar's as a basis, we've opened up so much" Lydia added  
"It feels foreign to be having a good streak" Allison grinned, turning back to Derek and raising her fists up, signalling Derek to do the same "I feel so pumped"  
"Careful" Stiles warned her "you'll jinx it"  
Allison laughed and bounced on her heels a few times, feeling her magic move through her with ease, as she threw her punch and felt it build up in her right arm, as soon as her fist connected with the pad, she felt her magic shoot down her arm and erupt from her fist. There was a moment where everything seemed to hang, where Allison meet Derek's eyes, the way his eyes widened as he felt the force building. The moment passed, and with it, Derek was thrown backwards with such force, Allison almost toppled forwards, Derek hit the wall with a resounding bang. Allison straightened slowly and let out a long breath  
"Holy _shit_ " Stiles muttered from behind her  
"Fuck, Derek, are you okay?" Allison walked over to the alpha  
"Yeah, yeah I'm good" Derek groaned, taking the hand she held out for him  
"Allison! Do you realise what you just did?" Lydia grabbed Allison's arms and turned her so they were face to face  
"I- uh, used my magic and punched Derek across the room and- holy shit Derek you broke the wall"  
Derek glared at her and pulled off the pads on his hands "More like you broke the wall with my body"  
Lydia pulled open one of Allison's hands to study the palm carefully "in my defence, it was a total accident" Allison replied  
"A really cool accident" Stiles added "like seriously, that was so cool! I told you it would be awesome!"  
"Do you think you can do it again?" Lydia asked, her thumb stroking the centre of Allison's palm  
"Yeah, I think so"  
"We aren't testing it on me again" Derek held his hands up and stepped away from the pair  
"I was suggesting the punch bag actually" Lydia replied, pausing to kiss Allison's palm "if you feel up to taking this outside?" Allison beamed down at her, reaching out to cup Lydia's cheek and easing her head up to kiss her sweetly  
"Of course"  
Derek sighed "I'll get the punch bag"

 

Allison flopped down onto the bed with a happy sigh, she heard Lydia laugh from somewhere in the room  
"Things are looking up Lyds, the odds are in our favour for once"  
"We do get our moments" Lydia agreed, Allison leant up on her elbows to watch Lydia, currently in the process of cleaning her make-up of the day from her face, dressed in nothing more than one of Allison's old flannels. Allison shuffled back until her back was pressed against the headboard, she watched as Lydia finished removing her make-up and brush her hair. Allison felt her chest warm at watching Lydia, she meant what she had said to Lydia's mother those days ago. Allison knew without a doubt that this would be the girl she would spend her life with, soulmate or not, Lydia was it for her and Allison knew that there was yet another apocalypse on the horizon, a battle that her and her pack would have to face together, but Allison looked past that, her future held more than just battles and saving the world, her future held images of Lydia walking towards her down the aisle, of Stiles being by her side so she can whisper to him how beautiful she looks, for him to fumble around in his pockets for the rings while Derek and the rest of the pack look on and sigh, images of Allison speaking the vows that she's been writing in her head for all those years building up to that day. She can imagine them having their first dance and then making love for the first time as a married couple, a whole future where she gets to wake up every morning to beautiful green eyes and going to sleep with Lydia wrapped in her arms, she can see kids and a house, maybe a puppy, she can see her future with Lydia and she knows that no matter what, that is why she fights. Allison will fight for Lydia, her future with Lydia, her future for her pack and the people she loves  
"What are you thinking about?" Lydia asked, Allison's eyes snapped open, focusing on Lydia once more. Lydia was standing at the foot of the bed, Allison let her eyes rove over Lydia, the way she's barely bothered to fasten any of the buttons, the way she can see the curve of her breast or how the shirt only just covers Lydia's ass  
"You" Allison replied with a smile as Lydia walked around to the side of the bed, Allison held a hand out and Lydia didn't hesitate in taking it and climbing onto the bed, straddling Allison's thighs  
"What about me?" Lydia asked, winding her arms around Allison's neck, Allison's hands landed on Lydia's thighs, fingers barely moving under the flannel  
"I was thinking about how much I love you" Allison replied, Lydia quirked an eyebrow and Allison felt Lydia's hands move from behind her neck to cup under her jaw and lift her head up "that no matter what, I'm going to fight for us, for _you_ "  
Lydia frowns slightly and swipes her thumb over Allison's lip "Are you thinking about the visions?" Lydia asked quietly, Allison's tongue darts out to lick at the thumb, delighted when it draws a smile from Lydia  
"No" Allison moves her hands under the flannel and around to the curve of Lydia's ass and pulls Lydia closer "Stiles once told me that we can't let ourselves be overwhelmed by the ghosts of a past we had no part in playing-"  
"How philosophical" Lydia mumbled "when did he say that?"  
"The day we fell through the floor"  
"Of course"  
"Lydia, I was having a moment"  
"Sorry" Lydia replied, leaning in to brush their lips together "Carry on"  
Allison focused on rubbing circles into Lydia's skin "I've accepted that I've done something in a past life, apparently it was something bad, bad enough that stopping this apocalypse is the only way to make up for it-"  
"Allison-"  
"But I'm not my past lives" Allison cuts Lydia off, one hand moving from Lydia's back to cup her cheek "they aren't me Lydia"  
"I know Allison, I know" Lydia replied  
"I know you do, but I need to remember that, whatever guilt I'm feeling over whatever happened isn't my guilt, I don't care what she said, I am not responsible for what happened. Saying that, I'm not going to sit back and watch it happen, I'm not going to watch another apocalypse happen so I'm going to fight"  
"We all will Allison, you're not alone in this"  
"I know" Allison smiled "When we fought Aisa, I was so ready to sacrifice myself, to be ready to end it all because I couldn't think of another way to stop Aisa, I was scared that I would fail, that I would lose myself"  
"I'm never going to let that happen Allison, I know you get scared, that you think you have evil in you, but you shouldn't be scared, it's what makes you human" Lydia pulled Allison in and held her in place and kissed Allison until her fears felt like a distant memory. Eventually, Lydia pulled back enough for Allison to see her eyes darken and take a deep breath "You are good Allison, you're good and I'm not going to let you lose yourself, I'm going to be here to pull you back okay?"  
Allison nodded, moving her hands up to unfasten the buttons of Lydia's shirt and pushed it down Lydia's shoulders, Lydia shrugged out of it easily, Allison shoved it to the side and let it fall to the floor "I love you Lydia and I'm going to fight for you, you and me okay?"  
"You and me" Lydia whispered leaning in to kiss Allison, she laughed brightly as Allison rolled them over, copper hair spilling over the pillows and for a moment, Allison is caught off guard by just how gorgeous Lydia is. But honestly, Allison can't ever see herself ever getting used to Lydia's beauty  
Allison pulled her tank top over her head and moved in close to brush their lips together  
"I love you Allison, my Lionheart"

 


	29. But the fire is coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Any questions?" Allison asked  
> "Yeah, when did you get all serious and badass?" Erica asked  
> "I'm always a badass, anything else?"  
> Lydia watched the pack shake their heads. Allison nodded, that dark look still there "let's do this"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so wow it's been like three months so first of all i'm sorry  
> Secondly oops  
> thirdly I'm sorry again  
> Chapter title from 'Run' by Daughter

 

 

"What're you doing?" Malia popped her head up from behind the sofa, Lydia startled and pulled the lid off the laptop down slightly  
"You need to stop sneaking up on me Malia"  
"Sorry" Malia replied with a shrug, looking anything but  
"I'm looking for Christmas presents for Allison" Lydia added  
"I don't understand Christmas" Malia frowned  
Lydia gives her a long look and opens the laptop again "I doubt you have any real interest in the 'true' meaning of Christmas, besides, there's _plenty_ of movies about it" Lydia frowns slightly, God, knowing Stiles and Allison, they're going to love those movies, she already knows Allison has a copy of the Grinch tucked away somewhere. Still, Christmas cookies and enough hot cocoa to last a lifetime, Lydia was excited, and if she already had dorky Christmas sweaters for them both, well, nobody needed to know that.  
"We buy or gifts for people we love and care about and exchange them on Christmas"  
"So you're buying Allison's now?"  
"I'm looking, there's a lot of things I want to buy her"  
Malia peered over at the screen "butterfly knives? You're buying her knives?"  
Lydia hummed and clicked through the pages slowly "As a rule I don't tend to agree with weapons as gifts, and buying someone as clumsy as Allison a butterfly knife, which practically begs to be played with on account of the style of the weapons, but they'll be a good tool in the right hands"  
Malia nodded slowly and watched quietly as Lydia contemplated which knife to buy, for a few minutes Malia was peacefully silent. Silent until,  
"What are you buying me?"  
Lydia turned to Malia and raised an eyebrow "What do you want?"  
"Bubble wrap"  
"...Bubble wrap?"  
Malia nodded "bubble wrap"  
Lydia pursed her lips, honestly, she doesn't know what she was expecting "okay, fine. Bubble wrap"  
Malia beamed "Awesome"  
Lydia rolled her eyes and finally decided on a pair of knives, she could already visualise Allison hurting herself and ending up calling Melissa  
"Are you buying Allison a ring?" Malia asked out of nowhere and the question catches Lydia off guard, so much so, Lydia forgets how to speak and instead settling on staring at the girl  
"Malia, what are you talking about?"  
Malia frowned at her and pulled out a bag of chips from God only knows where, shovelling a handful into her mouth "Erica said that you guys are so married and that it's only a matter of time before one of you buy a ring" Malia replied, spraying chips everywhere, "and then they made bets on which one of you would be the one to propose... And then they told me not to tell anyone" Malia trailed off, eyes widening as she realised what she had said "Don't tell them that I told you"  
Lydia shook her head slowly, a smile pulling at her lips, her friends were such assholes "I'm not buying Allison a ring"  
"Why not? You are pretty married already"  
"Malia,I love Allison more than anything and we will be married one day, but we're teenagers, we can't even drink legally yet, we have our entire lives ahead of us, so we aren't going to get engaged while we're still in high school”  
Malia nodded, apparently satisfied with Lyida's answer “What should I buy people?”  
“Things they like, it doesn't have to be big and lavish, just to show you care. You don't even have to buy it, you can make things too”  
“Can I buy Allison gummy bears?”   
Lydia laughed “She'd like that very much”  
  


  
“Okay so update” Stiles pushed away from the desk and walked over to the chalkboard Lydia had insisted they buy. Allison lifted her head from the pile of books that she was supposed to be reading and ran a hand through her hair, she glanced over to Danny who was still typing away on his laptop   
“We're still ruling out JFK, Auschwitz and all of that right?”  
“Yeah, Vadoma didn't start going all weird and prophesying until we got to where the Templars were being executed”  
“Did you know the meaning behind Vadoma is 'knowing one'?” Danny spoke up  
Stiles and Allison stared at him for a moment “It would have been awkward if it meant all seeing one” Stiles murmured “Anyway,” he turned back to the chalkboard “based on what Allison told us about the execution and the architecture and from what we've pulled from books and google-”  
“Thank you google” Allison reached over to pat Danny's laptop   
“It's pretty safe to put that flashback between 1307 and 1314” Stiles circled the 1314 and drew a line connecting it to a name “Jacques de Molay, the grandmaster of the templars was confirmed to have been burnt at the stake, but there's no evidence to suggest a cross being burnt into his chest first”  
“Friday the 13th, October, 1307. The day that a large group of Templars, Molay included, were arrested. Marking the fall of the order” Allison leant back in her seat “This is when Vadoma started talking about there being guilt and a great sin being committed that I needed to atone for...” Allison pushed the books to one side “She also said there was a storm coming”  
“The storm meaning the apocalypse we have to stop, right?” Danny reached down to grab his can of soda from the floor, Lydia would kill them if they spilt anything on the books.  
“Safe to say, yeah” Allison nodded, Stiles wrote 'Storm' at the far right of the board and drew an angry face beside it  
“Then you shifted right?” Stiles asked  
“Yeah, back to this desert like place, only instead of discarded weapons there were two armies” Allison stole the can from Danny and helped herself to a sip   
“The shadow creatures and the templars” Danny replied, shooting a glare in Allison's direction “And you said they were coming out of a tear”  
“Except this tear looked different from the one I fell into when we were fighting Aisa, this one felt.. Darker, evil” Allison grimaced at the memory   
“There's nothing in your bestiary or any of the books about shadow creatures or shadow soldiers” Stiles replied “The closest comparison we have to the beasts are hellhounds”   
“And you already said they don't look like the things you saw” Danny added, Allison glanced to the open book, the illustration of the hellhound staring back at her, there were similarities to what she saw, sure. But it lacked the size, the ferocity, the monstrosity. The illustration made a hellhound look almost like a regular dog  
“But we know from experience that the bestiary isn't exactly accurate, so we should look for other sources to back it up first” Allison pointed out  
“Still doesn't explain the shadow soldiers or Vadoma saying....” Stiles turned to the chalkboard again and pointed at the phrase “Evil incarnate, the door has been unlocked”  
Allison sat forward as she handed the soda back to Danny “Or does it?”   
“What do you mean?” Stiles frowned   
Allison got out of her seat and walked over to Stiles, taking the chalk from his hand “Evil incarnate, evil in a physical form, that's what they are, probably.” Allison wrote this onto the board and walked back over to the table and hopped onto it   
“And they came from a tear where they had been locked up” Stiles took the chalk back and twisted it through his fingers “Okay, okay this is progress”  
“We need to look at mythologies about evil” Allison replied  
“But historically, where are we putting this?” Danny asked, Allison turned to him and watched as he stared intently at the screen of his laptop “The Templars have literally two hundred years of their crusades and it's not like they're going to write about a battle against a shadow army”  
Stiles scratched the side of his head “Okay, so we'll come back to that. What's next?”  
“The library” Allison replied “I was in a library”  
“Right, so the most famous library in history is undoubtedly the library of Alexandria-”  
“Yeah, except Caesar accidentally burnt the place down in what, 50BC?” Allison interrupted  
“48BC, actually” Danny replied. He frowned “How do you _accidentally_ burn down a library?”  
“Maybe there was a spider” Stiles glared in Allison's direction and she made a face back   
“Rude” She mumbled, ducking her head for a moment   
“...Well, anyway... Allison's right, the library of Alexandria is way before the fall of the templars and it doesn't even exist anymore”  
“Not only that, but the place I was in... Guys, I think it was underground” Allison frowned  
“Underground?” Stiles raised an eyebrow “What makes you say that?”  
“It's just... There was no natural lighting, there were no torches or anything”  
“How was it being lit then?” Danny asked   
“I have no idea, Vadoma went all violent around then, didn't get much time to take in the architecture, but... It was just the way the pillars seemed to be supporting it, it just felt like it was underground”  
“Okay, so underground libraries... That's gonna be fun to look for” Stiles mumbled  
Allison made a sound of agreement and moved back to her seat, twisting so she could throw her legs over Danny's, who merely raised an eyebrow at her   
“Okay” Stiles folded his arms over his chest “I want pizza so lets finish this up”  
“I want Lydia” Allison mumbled   
Stiles turned and pointed at her with the chalk “No making out with soulmate until we're done recapping the clues to the next apocalypse”  
“Fine” Allison huffed “Okay what's next?”  
Danny rifled through some pages on the table until he found the relevant one tucked underneath a pile of books, he studied it for a moment  
“The city shall rise once more, the stars will wither and die”  
Stiles snorted and glared at Allison “Can't you ever get a good prophecy?”  
Allison held her hands up in surrender “You think I asked for this? I just wanna make out with Lydia and live happily ever after”  
“Focus guys, pizza and soulmate, remember?” Danny said as he rolled his eyes   
“Right okay, so we have nothing on that yet” Allison replied  
“Cities don't just.... Rise” Stiles shook his head, “that makes no sense...”  
Danny turned to Allison “Do stars mean anything to you? I mean, we can probably link that to the whole alignment thing...”  
Allison smiled softly “The night me and Lydia had sex for the first time, she told me that she would move the stars themselves for me”  
“Wow, she's a sickly romantic just like you are” Stiles made a face  
Allison laughed “If you say so” she smiled at the memories “The stars comment makes as much sense to me as the city rising one”  
“Okay, so the next thing she said was-”  
“Three souls, bound by their struggle to protect the key” Allison repeated  
“And we have no idea what the key is” Stiles sighed  
“Or the other two souls” Allison added with a sigh of her own  
“Okay, well we know that the three souls failed to protect the key and as a result they separated to hide a bunch of artifacts that led to their fuck up to stop it happening again” Stiles turned back to the chalkboard with a frown “Think it's safe to assume that whoever is going to start this apocalypse is gonna look for these artifacts?”  
“And what? We need to find them before they do? We don't even know how many there are!” Allison replied, she couldn't help but sound sarcastic “This is some tomb raider shit”  
“So we need to look for artifacts as well now?” Danny groaned “It's a fucking good thing we got a heads up about this” He pinched the bridge of his nose “What next?”  
“She said a God would rise, darkness falls and the protectors of the key must fight” Allison replied, replaying the scene in her mind  
“So we need for that to... Not happen” Stiles scratched the side of his head. Allison smiled sympathetically at him, they were running out of steam, the fact remained that they just didn't have enough information yet.   
“Moving on” Danny side “She attacked you then right?”  
“Yeah and I ended up outside a church, I hit her in the face-”  
“Bet she didn't see that coming” Stiles remarked  
“YES! Thank you!” Allison fist bumped Stiles “Anyway... I hit her in the face and she said there was a war coming and that the worlds will collide”  
“Literally or metaphorically?” Danny asked  
“Surprisingly, she never clarified” Allison replied with a bitter expression “Lets just assume the worse”  
“It does go well with the apocalypse vibe” Stiles agreed  
“Wait, what would it be if she meant it metaphorically?” Danny frowned   
Allison shrugged “I don't know, like the rest of the world finding out about the supernatural or something?” Allison closed her eyes “I honestly have no idea”  
“And then Vadoma went on to be all spiritual and telling you that you have a chance to stop the darkness from rising”  
“Yep” Allison nodded “And that it's already begun and that when I remember how I got the scar” Allison reached up to tap her neck   
“Okay” Stiles set the chalk down and walked back to his seat, he ran a hand through his hair “So what's the conclusion?” He asked as he looked to Allison   
“We need to figure out who the other two souls are, what the key is, the artifacts, what the city is, what the shadow creatures are...” Allison frowned “There's too much”  
“What does your gut tell you to do?” Danny asked   
“The library” Allison replied eventually “I think we need to deal with that first”  
Stiles frowned “Explain”   
“Okay so if the library exists, maybe it has books on the artifacts that we apparently need to find. We keep looking at the history of the templars, look for anything suspicious”  
“So our focus is the library and the templars?” Stiles pushed a book away from him   
“They're our strongest leads” Allison shrugged “If the templars were involved with the whole thing, I kinda think that maybe the three souls were templars too”   
“Well, can you check your ancestry for templars?”  
“Not sure it's something that was advertised Danny, especially if they were around the time the templars were executed, besides, there's no guarantee that it was a bloodline link, it could have been a souline thing”  
“I'm sorry, a what now?” Stiles frowned  
“A souline” Allison repeated “It's... Okay so when one of my past lives died, the soul will just find a new body to start life in again” Allison shrugged  
“But then why does the underworld and tartarus exist?” Danny asked, looking increasingly confused  
“I guess... I guess not all souls get to try again” Allison replied “It's not like I can just call up Hades and ask him you know?”  
“Even if you could, what's the odds of getting a clear answer?” Stiles sighed  
“About as likely as Robin Thicke having a comeback career” Allison replied, Stiles laughed and reached out to high five her  
“How long have you been holding onto that line?” Danny asked  
“For like three months” Allison laughed  
“Okay, so now what?” Stiles looked between Danny and Allison  
“Now, I go make out with Lydia and try to convince her to let us order pizza” She turned to Danny “You wanna stay for dinner?”  
Danny hummed thoughtfully “Can we order hot wings?”  
“Of course”  
“Then I’m in”   
“Good” Allison nodded “Stiles, you work the charm on Derek, I’ll handle Lydia-”  
“I bet you will...” Danny mumbled  
“And you can tell Malia the plan, we keep a united front then we can have pizza and hot wings for dinner”  
“Good plan and everything Alli, really, it is” Stiles began to return books to their places on the shelves “But I was asked what we should do about the apocalypse”  
“Oh...” Allison smiled sheepishly “We make a power point with pie charts to present to the pack and then we research in the background while we prepare for Christmas?”  
Stiles nodded “Sounds like a plan”

  
  
“Allison, what are you doing?” Lydia walked over to Allison and wrapped an arm around her waist, hooking her chin over Allison's shoulder to stare at the fishbowl   
“Jon Snow and Dorito look like they've grown a lot” Allison replied, Lydia inwardly cursed Malia and Derek, Malia for being the reason Allison's stupid fish were dead in the first place and Derek for buying fish that were at least double the size of the ones Allison had won  
But at least the alpha had at replaced them, Lydia nuzzled against Allison's cheek and stared at the fish for a few moments  
"It's because of the shape of the bowl" Lydia replied eventually, "it just makes them look bigger"  
Allison made a sound, showing that she acknowledged Lydia's response, still content in watching the two fish swim around aimlessly. They really were useless pets, they were boring to look at and you couldn't really interact with them, but they seemed to be calming to Allison, and they happily followed Allison's finger whenever she pressed it to the glass  
"Tell me again why you won't keep the goldfish in our room?"  
Allison turned in Lydia's arms and smiled brightly "I don't want them to see us having sex"  
Lydia scoffs "They're _goldfish_ Allison"  
"And they have beady little eyes and I really don't want to be having sex with you and then glance up and lock eyes with Jon Snow..." Allison frowned "I don't want their judgemental eyes on us"  
Lydia laughed, surprised at Allison's answer "you're so odd sometimes Allison"  
Allison hummed and placed her hands on Lydia's hips "it's one of my many quirks" she winked, moving in to press a soft kiss to the corner of Lydia's mouth, Lydia turned her head as Allison pulled away to kiss her properly, tracing Allison's lips with her tongue. Allison shivered  
"Lyds, the goldfish-"  
"And you know, us" Stiles called from somewhere behind Lydia, and shit, she had almost forgotten about the pack members behind them  
"Sorry!" Allison laughed, looking anything but. She grinned at Lydia and kissed her once more. She pulled Lydia back to where Stiles, Derek, Danny and Malia were gathered on the floor, trying to explain the rules of poker to Malia while they waited for the pizza to arrive  
"Yeah, I still don't get it" Malia threw her cards to the ground as Allison sat beside Danny, pulling Lydia down into her lap "this is a stupid game"  
"Come on Malia" Derek sighed  
"Why do we need poker anyway?"  
"So we can have a poker night!" Stiles replied  
"Lame" Malia rolled her eyes "can't we just play Mario Kart or something?"  
"That is literally the quickest way to make us fall out with each other" Allison replied "Mario Kart destroys relationships"  
"It really does" Lydia agreed, twisting in Allison's lap to throw an arm over Allison's shoulder and rested her head against Allison's shoulder "it's almost on par with monopoly"  
"Why can't we just keep up with pack movie night?" Danny asked  
The doorbell rang and Derek got to his feet to go and answer it  
"We meant as well as movie night" Stiles replied "We need more hobbies for when there isn't a crisis"  
"Well, considering there's an apocalypse coming I'd say we're a little busy" Allison mumbled, her hand slipping under Lydia's shirt to rub at the warm skin of her back, Lydia let out a pressed sigh and leant into the touch  
"And we'll probably lose our minds if we obsess over it " Stiles moved back so he was leaning against the sofa "We have to keep some sense of normality"  
"And your go to suggestion for normality was poker?" Danny raised an eyebrow. Derek returned, pizza box and paper plates in hand, the bag of hot wings and garlic bread "Shit Stiles, we're teenagers!" He catches Derek's eye "most of us. But my point is, we're young, not fifty year old college professors who have given up on life"  
"That's... Oddly specific" Stiles muttered as he stared at the boy, he turned to the pizza to grab a slice, glaring at Lydia when she bats his hand away to grab a slice for both herself and Allison  
"So what are you suggesting?" Allison asked, glancing at Danny and laughing when Lydia held a slice up to her mouth  
"I'm saying we dress up, grab our fake I.D's- or real I.D's" Danny spares another glance in Derek's direction "and we party like the mostly teenagers we are, dancing and body shots"  
"Wait, body shots?" Lydia focused on Danny  
"Yeah, you know, get a bottle, pour tequila on someone's stomach or chest, bit of salt somewhere, put a lime or lemon wedge between their lips and hey presto" Danny shrugged  
Lydia nodded slowly, turning to offer Allison the crust from her slice, Allison looked thoughtful as she added the crust to her plate  
"Alli?" Lydia called quietly  
"Body shots sound fun" Allison replied "...A lot of fun" she added, eyes flashing mischievously, leaning in to nose at Lydia's cheek  
"And Malia hasn't had a chance to see the night life yet" Stiles spoke up, his mouth full of garlic bread "you can't get drunk, but that doesn't mean you can't get your party on"  
"What so you think Der?" Danny asked "party night?"  
"Do I get a choice in the matter?" Derek replied  
"Not really, no." Danny grinned  
"So we'll tell the pack in class tomorrow, we're going to party and get drunk and regret it the next morning" Stiles clapped his hands together  
"I'm already regretting this" Derek mumbled  
"Don't be such a sourwolf" Stiles slapped the alpha on the shoulder

  
  


* * *

 

Lydia watches as Allison throws punch after punch at Derek, Lydia pulled Allison's coat tighter around herself and shoved her hands into the pockets. Really, there was no need for her to be out watching them- Lydia would argue that they didn't need to be training outside, it was _Winter_ for crying out loud. But Allison had argued that there wasn't enough space in the sparring room and Derek had added that, while he was happy to let Allison keep practising her magic on him, he was _not_ going to keep fixing the drywall. So here they were, sparring in the backyard, Allison in dark sweatpants and sports bra and Derek in his own faded sweatpants. Lydia knew that Allison never really focused on a specific style, she preferred a more rounded style, borrowing techniques from a wide range of styles. Lydia also noticed how Allison would direct her attention to her firsts, Lydia knew most of it was down to Allison not being able to channel her magic through her feet  
Allison brought her left fist up as Derek threw a punch, her face twisted in pain but didn't let it deter her. Allison shifted her weight and with her right hand, slammed her palm into Derek's shoulder, the force sending his body jerking to the side, Allison pushed forward with such speed and slams her hands into Derek's chest.  
Lydia winced as Derek's back hit the ground but that didn't stop her from making a happy cheer for Allison. Allison turned her head then, clearly only noticing Lydia's presence for the first time. She turned to Derek, who was picking himself off of the ground and brushing dirt from his side. He made a vague gesture with his hand and Allison was sprinting towards her, wide smile in place as she pulled her hair free from its bun  
"What are you doing out here?" Allison asked, slowing to a stop when she's close enough  
"I came to cheer you on" Lydia replied, she opened her arms so Allison could wrap herself into a hug "You're freezing!"  
"So are you" Allison mumbled into Lydia's hair “Can we go inside? I kinda think I need an ice pack on my hand”  
Lydia pulled away with a frown “What?” Allison lifted her left hand in response, grimacing slightly “How?” She asked, grabbing Allison's good hand and leading her back to the house   
“From blocking Derek's punch I think?”Allison shrugged, Lydia left her next the the kitchen counter and set about retrieving an ice pack from the freezer and placing it on Allison's hand. Allison whined and tried to pull her hand away  
“Stay still Allison, the last thing you'll want is a sprained wrist or something like that”  
“But it's cold” Allison sighed  
“I know” Lydia replied, lifting the pack to study Allison's hand for a minute, it didn't look injured and it wasn't like Allison was complaining about pain “Why did you try and block the punch? I watched you, you could have dodged it easily”  
Allison set the ice pack down and rotated her wrist slowly, studying her hand “I figured that if I could use my magic to make my attacks stronger, I could use it to make my defence stronger”  
“Like a force field?” Lydia frowned  
“Yeah, kinda...” Allison hopped onto the counter "I just figured that if I projected my magic outwards into..." Allison's nose scrunches as she tries to find the words "like a shield, then it would take the force of the hit"  
Lydia studied Allison's hand and ran a finger along Allison's palm, she paused when she felt Allison's magic jump to the surface  
"Well, your control is better, you have a better understanding about it" Lydia leant up to kiss Allison on the cheek "and you took a full force punch from Derek and your hand is in one piece, so you're on the right track"  
Allison hummed and wrapped her legs around Lydia's waist "I still need my fire back"  
"I know, it'll come, you know it will"  
Allison ducked her head into Lydia's neck and Lydia felt her smile against her skin "thank you"  
"For what?"  
"Existing"  
Lydia pulled back and reached up to stroke Allison's cheek "don't get emotional on me you dork"  
Allison laughed warmly and leant in to kiss Lydia, breaking away and keeping their foreheads together "Sorry"  
"Go shower, we have a good night planned"  
Allison rolled her eyes and slid off of the counter when Lydia stepped back, she pressed another a kiss to Lydia's lips before she heads towards the staircase  
"Oh, and Allison?" Lydia called, Allison paused and turned to Lydia, tilting her head questioningly "thank you for existing too"

 

* * *

 

"We need to find out a way to get drunk" Erica sighed, Allison had to lean in close to hear her, downside of being human, no super hearing "like seriously, there has to be a spell or a potion or _something_ "  
Allison glanced down at her own cup before downing the rest of its contents, grimacing at the burn in her throat  
Danny was currently owning the dance floor with Malia. It was an impressive yet terrifying sight  
"Malia doesn't seem to be having any trouble!" Stiles yelled  
"That's because you feed her nothing but sugar!" Scott called back  
Allison nudged Lydia with her elbow, with her heels, Lydia was almost of height and it was entirely too easy for Allison to press her lips to Lydia's ear. She glanced down at Lydia's cup, frowning when she saw the cup was still at least half full  
"What?” Lydia asked when she saw Allison staring “I'm pacing myself!"  
"Lame!" Stiles yelled, he grabbed Allison's hand "come do shots with me Alli!"  
Before Allison could protest, she was being dragged towards the bar, vaguely hearing Lydia say "bring her back in one piece!" Or something like that at least. She may be slightly drunk.  
Stiles pushed a small glass into her hand and Allison was clinking their glasses together before knocking it back  
By the time Stiles is dragging her to the dance floor, Allison has lost count of how much she's had to drink  
What she _does_ know, however, is that her body is on fire, everything is spinning and she really, _really_ wants Lydia against her right now  
"STILES" She yelled into the boys ear "WHERE'S LYDIA?"  
Stiles shrugs and Allison groans, she braces her hands on his shoulders and jumps, scanning the crowd until she spots the familiar red hair  
"LYDIA!" Allison screamed, a few nearby dancers paused to stare at her before resuming their dancing, she wasn't entirely sure why Lydia hadn't heard her, she _had_ yelled incredibly loud. She turned to Stiles "I'm going to get my girlfriend and dance on her"  
"On her?" Stiles blinked at her slowly "how do you dance on her?"  
"I am not sure" Allison shook her head and moved closer to Stiles "but we will figure this out my brother"  
Stiles nodded furiously and gestured to the bar "you do that, I'm going to find Derek and procure more shots"  
  


Lydia would at most call herself tipsy, she remembers hearing Danny call her drunk, as if, _Allison_ was drunk. And that was before Stiles decided to drag her girlfriend away for shots and dancing  
"LYDIA"  
Well, speak of the devil. Lydia turned away from Danny, barely registering him steadying the drink in her hand. Allison pushed through the crowd and grabbed onto Lydia's wrists, knocking the drink from Lydia's hand, behind her, Danny sighed but Lydia couldn't bring herself to care, not when Allison was wearing pants that tight and her lips against her ear  
"Dance with me?" Allison asked, her voice clear over the bass of the music  
"How could I resist?" Lydia replied, Allison tugged Lydia through the crowd until they found an empty space, Lydia turned and pressed her back against against Allison, Allison's hands find their way to her hips immediately and pull Lydia against her. Lydia moves her hips in time to the music, she finds herself making small sounds whenever Allison pushes her own hips forward or when she dips her head forward enough to let her lips graze against Lydia's neck  
"How drunk are you right now?" Lydia asked, Allison made a sound against her neck and kissed along the skin until she reached Lydia's ear, Lydia couldn't help but shiver and lean into the gesture  
"Not as drunk as Stiles wants me to be" Allison mumbled "but drunk enough to think that drinking more is a good idea"  
Lydia let her head fall back against Allison's shoulder and reach up to bury a hand into Allison's hair and pull her down to kiss her. Allison, inexplicably, tastes like jack Daniels and kisses back enthusiastically, teeth catching on Lydia's lips, her grip tightening on Lydia's hips. Lydia tightened her grip on Allison's hair and deepened the kiss until they were making out on the dance floor, open mouthed and dirty and it's only when Allison's hands move down to them hem of her dress does Lydia realise that Allison is maybe a little drunker than Lydia originally thought  
"Not here" Lydia mumbled against Allison's lips  
"But-"  
"Bathroom" Lydia cut her off, breaking away from Allison and tugging her through the crowd "laws like public indecency exist and we don't need to draw the attention to us" she's not even sure that Allison can hear her at this point, she can barely hear her own voice over the pounding music but Allison's hand is gripping hers and she could feel her breath against the back of her neck as she led them through the bodies and by the time Lydia pushed the door open she was beyond thankful that the room was empty because Allison's hands were all over her. Lydia turned and wound her arms around Allison's neck and kissed her. Allison pushed her towards the counters, Lydia hopped up blindly, the back of her legs hitting the counter, Allison's hands bunching up Lydia's dress up past her thighs and kissing along Lydia's jaw and neck  
"Are you gonna remember this in the morning?" Lydia asked, gasping slightly when Allison's teeth nip lightly at her neck, Lydia knew that Allison was still trying to get used to biting harder during sex, that being rough with Lydia is still something that is conflicting to her, despite how hot it is for them both. But she's warming to it, she's trying  
"How could I forget anything about you, Lydia Martin?" Allison replied, her head falling back when Lydia started to leave kisses along her throat, leaving a trail of lipstick against Allison's pale skin  
"With the help of jack Daniels and whatever Danny was fuelling you with earlier" Lydia muttered, her breath caught in her throat when she feels Allison's fingers slide against her, moving to tease at the edge of her underwear "fuck, Allison" one of Lydia's legs hooked around Allison's waist, her hands burying into Allison's hair to bring their lips together.  
Allison kissed her with an intensity that always left Lydia breathless, the alcohol only makes everything feel so much more intense, every touch left Lydia's skin burning. Allison's fingers finally slide under the material, brushing against her clit and Allison just laughs when Lydia arches into her. She moves to the side to kiss the spot under Lydia's ear, rubbing slowly at Lydia's clit. Lydia moans softly, eyes fluttering shut  
Allison pushed two fingers inside of her when the door crashed open, Lydia was just thankful that Allison's body blocked whoever it was from seeing anything  
"All right losers," Erica announced, Allison muttered something under her breath and if Lydia knew anything about Allison, it was most likely an insult. She was inclined to agree "I've been sent to break up this little fuck fest"  
Lydia glared at the blonde from other Allison's shoulder, wanting to do nothing more than knock that grin from her face  
Allison withdrew her fingers, Lydia whimpered from the loss of contract and it only served to make Erica grin wider, Allison rubbed softly at Lydia's thigh, irritation in her eyes  
"You better run, Reyes" Lydia warned  
Erica laughed "whatever, Stiles has shots, he needs for you two to help" she waved a hand and left the bathroom  
"Can I shoot her?" Allison asked, she pulled Lydia's dress back into place  
"No, Boyd would be sad" Lydia replied, she slipped off of the counter and reached up to smooth out Allison's hair "prank her instead"  
Allison grinned, dimples flashing "I'm gonna prank her good" her expression softened and she reached around to rub her hand over the back of Lydia's neck  
"Later?" Lydia set her hands on Allison's hips  
"Later" Allison promised, sealing it with a kiss  
"Come on, let's go see about those shots" Lydia kissed Allison once more  
"And also liberate a bottle of tequila for body shots at home"  
Lydia laughed "we'll see"  
  
  


"Stiles, I feel like we didn't fully think this through" Allison mumbled, giving herself a silent pat on the back for only tripping over a handful of words  
"Shut up and lift me up" Stiles slurred, eyeing the window just out of their reach  
Allison frowned at Stiles but complied, leaning against the wall and locking her hands together so Stiles could set a foot into the space she had created "and another thing." Allison hoisted Stiles up, grimacing when he stood on her shoulders to pry open the window "why am I lifting you?"  
"Because you're stronger" Stiles replied, he grunted as he struggled with the window  
"Also this is a little bit illegal"  
Stiles made a dismissive sound followed quickly by a small cheer as he pushed the window open with one hand "you're the one who wanted to prank Erica" he gripped onto the window ledge and slowly began to ease himself into the building  
"I meant like tomorrow!" Allison hissed, she glanced down the alleyway, making sure the cost is clear "We could be arrested" her eyes widened "or worse, Lydia will kill us" she looked up to Stiles who was looking down at her with an unimpressed stare. He held a hand out for Allison to grab and after a few attempts they had a firm grip around each others wrist. Stiles began to pull her up, Allison gripped onto the window ledge with her other hand  
"You really need to work on your priorities" Stiles huffed "she's gonna kill us both anyway so- OH FUCK" Stiles rolled through the window, Allison barely caught herself on the ledge, grimacing at the crashing sounds that followed  
"Stiles! Are you still alive?" She called, pulling herself up and swinging a leg over and peering into the dark room "call out if you're dead!"  
A groan from below was all of the reassurance Allison needed "I'm going to feel _that_ tomorrow" Stiles mumbled  
Allison hummed in agreement. She was about to jump down to join him when the familiar ringtone began to play from her pocket  
"The soulmate is calling" Stiles sang from below. Allison scrambled to pull her phone from her pocket, smiling at the picture of Lydia filling her screen  
"Hey Lyd-"  
"Where are you!?" Lydia yelled, Allison could still hear the bass of the music in the background  
"Um... Me and Stiles wanted to get some air"  
"Allison," Lydia sighed and Allison just _knew_ she was pinching the bridge of her nose "I don't need Derek or Scott by my side to know you're lying. You went out for air twenty minutes ago"  
Allison laughed nervously as Stiles activated the light on his phone so Allison could drop down without hitting anything, she blamed the tequila for her more than sloppy landing and let out a muffled curse, Stiles laughed and helped her up  
"Allison? Are you okay?" Lydia asked, her voice coming out frantic  
"Yep, yeah, yeah I'm good"  
"Where are you?"  
"Um..." Allison looked up and watched Stiles begin to walk through the store "Well, I told Stiles that I wanted to prank Erica.... And then we did more shots and I'm not entirely sure what happened next but now we're here" Allison scratched the side of her head  
"And _where_ would that be Allison?" Lydia asked, Allison smiled, she didn't sound angry, just worried. Allison realised that this was most likely down to her being drunk, but she'd take it  
"....The pet store opposite the coffee place you love"  
"You're _inside_ the pet store?"  
"Little bit, yeah" Allison nodded to herself  
"Allison!" Stiles stage whispered "I found puppies!"  
Allison gasped "puppies?!"  
"Allison, NO" Lydia yelled down the phone  
"Lydia. Lydia I love you, I love your face but I need to investigate this. In the name of science or some shit. I love you!"  
"Allison no don't-" Stiles pulled the phone from her hand and ended the call. Allison gaped at him as he handed the phone back to her  
"You... You hung up on Lydia!" Allison snatched the phone "oh my God she's going to kill me. And you! Arms then me again... Should I call her back? I think I should call her back"  
"Allison, no. Focus." Stiles grabbed her hand "come and look at the puppies"

  
Lydia stared down at the phone, beside her, Derek sighed and turned to Danny  
"Have a drunken night out you said, what's the worst that could happen you said" he shook his head slowly  
"Okay in my defence, _nobody_ could have foreseen this" Danny held a finger up. At some point he had lost his shirt, nobody was complaining  
Lydia slipped her phone into her pocket "come on. Let's go get the two idiots"  
Danny laughed loudly "the best part is, you two are stuck with them!" Lydia laughed too until the pair were almost draped over one another and okay, maybe Lydia was a little drunk  
Derek sighed again and grabbed both of their arms, pulling them in the direction of the car "come on, before they get arrested"  
Danny's laughter finally slowed, he wiped a tear from his eyes "they're in a pet store Derek, what's the worst that could happen?"

 

"STILES. THIS WAS A TERRIBLE IDEA" Allison screamed  
"I admit, I _may_ have underestimated all of this" Stiles murmured, looking to the hordes of animals running free through the store  
"I only wanted a mask, like... I wanted to wear a bunny mask and jump out on Erica. But noooooooooo" Allison drew the word out for as long as possible, swaying as she bent to pick up a puppy that was biting at her ankle "what did you say? 'Let's use a _real_ bunny. That'll really fuck her up'" Allison held the puppy up to Stiles' face "tiny puppy is very disappointed in you right now"  
Both of their heads turned when they heard glass shatter  
"What the fuck was that?" Allison asked  
"Um..." Stiles scratched his head "either the fish tanks... The snake or lizard tanks... Or..." Stiles' eyes widened "or..."  
Allison clutched the puppy to her chest, more focused on Stiles than the way the puppy was licking at her neck  
"Allison. Allison don't panic but-"  
"WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT? SAYING 'DON'T PANIC BUT' IS LITERALLY THE NUMBER ONE WAY TO GUARANTEE THAT PANICKING WILL HAPPEN"  
Stiles slapped Allison on the back of her head "Get your shit together!"  
“Okay so first of all. Ow.” Allison slapped Stiles back “Secondly WHY DID YOU TELL ME NOT TO PANIC?”  
Stiles eased the puppy from Allison's hands and set it down on the floor before taking Allison's hands in his own and taking a steady breath   
“There may be tarantulas in here”   
Allison nodded slowly “Yeah... We're getting the fuck out of here” she looked past Stiles “I think the python ate the bunny”  
“Okay so we need a new plan, and more booze” 

  
"Okay so they definitely aren't here" Derek frowned at the store, in the back seat Danny giggled and Lydia soon found herself doing the same and she knows she should be worried about Allison and Stiles, but Derek looks so annoyed and pouty with his little squirrel teeth "Lydia, focus and call her"  
Lydia blinked at the alpha as the words registered and nodded, pulling her phone out and dialling Allison's number and pressed her phone to her ear  
"Lydia! Hey!" Allison greeted "what's up?"  
"Allison, where are you?" Lydia asked, Danny reached over and gestured to the phone, Lydia frowned at him for a moment as he gestured to the phone before she switched the phone to speaker   
"I think we're going home"  
"You _think_?" Derek asked  
"It's drunk and I'm night time" Allison replied, there was silence on the other line and Lydia, Danny and Derek all shared a look "I don't that was right" Allison mumbled after a few more moments  
"You tried sweetie" Lydia laughed   
"Allison!" They heard Stiles yell "come on, I think it's this way"  
"Gotta go Lyds-"  
"Allison, no" Lydia cut her off "don't go wondering through the woods while drunk. Just stay put, we're coming to get you"  
"But-"  
"We're coming to get you and then we're taking you both home okay?"  
Allison was quiet for a while and it was only because she could hear Stiles singing in the background and twigs snapping underfoot that kept Lydia on the line "drunk shower sex?" Allison asked eventually  
Lydia hummed "that sounds dangerous, no shower involved"  
Allison sighed heavily "fine, no shower"  
"ALLISON" Stiles yelled "A DEER!"  
Allison gasped "A female deer!"  
The phone went dead and Danny erupted into laughter "do we have to take them home? I need to be on their level"  
"You won't be saying that when you wake up in the morning" Lydia replied

  
  
"Hey Stiles" Allison turned to the boy, accepting the bottle of tequila he offered and took a long drink  
"Yeah?"  
Allison stared at the bottle in her hand "where did you get this?"  
Stiles looked at the bottle and then up at Allison "if I told you, I would have to kill you"  
"...Well okay then" Allison looks around and frowns "do you think they'll be able to find us?" She asked  
Stiles snatched the bottle from Allison and gestured wildly with his free hand "You have that whole soul bond thing going on and Derek can go all Scooby Doo and track us so we're fine" he shrugged "hey, I never asked, do you like guaca- SHIT" Stiles grabbed Allison's arm as he tripped, pulling her down the slope with him "SAVE THE BOTTLE" he managed to yell out, barrel rolling, Allison landed hard on her back, Stiles landed face first by her side, grumbling into the dirt  
"Are you dead?" Allison asked through a groan  
"I think so" Stiles replied "is the bottle okay?"  
Allison pushed herself up onto her elbows, pulling out her phone and using the light to look around until she spotted the bottle sitting up a couple of feet away, Allison dropped back down against the ground "the bottle did better than we did"  
"Why did we come here?" Stiles asked  
"Because there were tarantulas and we were going to go home and buy prank stuff" Allison set the phone between them, providing them both with enough light, not that it mattered to Stiles, he looked pretty intent on going to sleep right there. Allison looked up at the stars, she was reluctant to get up herself, knowing that everything would immediately start to spin "I think I drank too much" she says  
"I think we can drink more" Stiles replied, blindly reaching up to wipe at a streak of mud from his neck, Allison stared at the think scar he revealed thoughtfully before shrugging and sitting up to crawl over to the bottle, they're both going to regret this so much she can just tell  
Allison propped herself against a tree and pulled the cap off of the bottle. Stiles crawled over eventually and settled beside her  
"Out of everything we've been through in the last couple of years, drinking tequila in the middle of a forest is definitely up there" Allison sighed, passing the bottle to Stiles  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, not sure I want to make this a habit"  
Stiles hummed thoughtfully "hey Alli?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you still want to go through with that tattoo ritual?"  
Allison paused as she held onto the bottle "I think so, yeah"  
"But you've been doing so well, you have more control than ever!"  
Allison laughed hollowly "but I still don't have my fire, my lightning... I'm still worried that I'll lose control"  
"Yeah but going through an entire ritual, a ritual that we don't know anything about by the way, that is going to basically take part of you away-"  
"I- it's not like that Stiles" Allison frowned "It's not to take my magic away, it's to restrain some of it, it'll still be there, but it'll be a safe backup"  
"That only Lydia would be able to unlock"  
"I- it has its flaws, I know" Allison frowned "I'm trying not to think about it right now, not with the wendigos and research and school... College applications... Christmas..." Allison's head fell against Stiles' "it's a bit much to deal with"  
Stiles linked their arms together "true. But we're a pack, we're all in this together-" Stiles cut himself off suddenly  
"Please don't sing, we're having a moment"  
"The point is Alli, we'll deal. We always do, now can we let the moment go and get back to being happy drunks and planning pranks?"

 

"Can someone explain to me how they've managed to go the wrong way home?" Danny asked as he helps Lydia over a log (she blames the dress)  
"It's Allison and Stiles" Lydia shrugged  
"It's Allison and Stiles _and_ a bottle of tequila" Derek added, nose wrinkled in disdain "I'm literally following the smell of alcohol right now"  
"Are they close?" Danny stumbled and covered it up gracefully and then grabbing Lydia for support  
Derek stopped walking, sniffing the air around them "They're around here-" he walked to the edge of a slope and sighed  
"Derek! Lydia heard Stiles yell  
Derek looked at Lydia from over his shoulder "Wait here" he said before disappearing down the slope

  
Five minutes and a lot of swearing later, Derek reaches the top of the slope, Allison and Stiles happily clinging to his back. Allison's entire face lit up and Derek just about managed to grab onto the back of her shirt to stop her from hitting the ground in her haste to get to Lydia  
Derek hoisted her back up to her feet and Lydia was by Allison's side immediately  
"Lyds!" Allison beamed, arms wrapping around her neck and almost toppling them both over  
"Hey sweetie" Lydia replied "how drunk are you"  
"Not drunk enough!" Stiles yelled  
"What he said" Allison nodded  
"Amen" Danny mumbled, stumbling forward to steal an almost empty bottle from Stiles "Where'd you even get this?"  
"Stiles said that if he told us, he'd have to kill us" Allison mumbled against Lydia's neck, she hummed and pressed her tongue against her neck "you taste good"  
“Where's you're shirt?” Stiles asked  
“Where's your dignity?” Danny retorted   
“Ooh burn” Stiles drawled  
"No, not here" Derek grabbed Allison's shirt and pulled them apart "Are you all forgetting about the murderous wendigo that literally attacked Allison not far from here not to long ago?"  
Allison pouted and struggled in vain against his grip, Stiles seemed content just watching the scene unfold from his spot on Derek's back and Danny was being held in Derek's other hand "But girlfriend" she reached out who grabbed her hand and held tight  
"I'm taking you all home and _then_ you can do whatever you want in your room"   
"Spoilsport" Allison mumbled

 

"Allison, you have to drink" Lydia pushed the glass of water under Allison's nose  
Allison scrunched her nose up at the glass and pulled away "Orrrrr.... I could _not_ "  
Lydia sighed and sipped the water, leaning against the counter "Allison. You need to hydrate, you'll have a massive hangover tomorrow"  
"Why didn't you make Danny and Stiles drink then?" Allison pouted  
"Because Danny passed out as soon as he hit the sofa and Derek can take care of Stiles" Lydia took another sip from the glass and held it out towards Allison "and I take care of you"  
Allison sighed, but relented, letting Lydia tilt the glass up and drinking half of the glass before pulling away and grabbing Lydia's free hand "okay, no more water"  
"Allison-"  
Allison cut her off by pressing their lips together, Lydia only just managing to tighten her grip on the glass "no more water" Allison mumbled  
"You'll have a hangover"  
"Don't care"

 

Lydia woke up with Allison snoring into her chest, arm wrapped protectively around her waist. Lydia smiles down at her and smooths a hand over Allison's hair, Allison grumbled and nuzzled further into her chest.  
Lydia slid a hand along Allison's back, she lay there happily for a while, the dull ache in her head and bones barely noticeable  
A few minutes passed before Lydia hooked her arms around Allison and rolled her onto her side, kissing Allison on the forehead before pulling away altogether and climbing from the bed  
"Nooo" Allison mumbled "Lydiaaa, warmth"  
Lydia rolled her eyes at the girl and continued to move around the room "it's ten o'clock Allison"  
"Saturday" Allison replied, hiding her face in her arms. Lydia laughed as she pulled on one of Allison's hoodies  
"Somebody's hungover" Lydia sang, Allison groaned in response "I warned you"  
"Please let me die in peace"  
"No dying today" Lydia grabbed the covers and pulled them from Allison's grip and onto the floor, ignoring Allison's cry of protest and walking towards the window "you're going to get up and we're going to go and see how Danny and Stiles are holding up" she threw open the curtains, filling the room with light  
Allison made another sound of pain, which was quickly followed by a dull thud. Lydia turned quickly towards the bed, suddenly finding it absent  
"...Alli?"  
"Ughh"  
Lydia frowned and walked over to the bed, moving down on to look under the bed "Allison?" Allison opened an eye "why are you under the bed?"  
"Dark and comfortable" Allison replied, pulling the previously discarded blanket tighter around her  
"Allison, come out"  
"Orrr... You come under here?" Allison reached out towards Lydia "dark is good and safe"  
Lydia sighed "come out Alli"  
"You can have breakfast if you come out" Lydia bargained, Allison whined "do I have to get Derek to drag you out of there?"  
Allison pouted and sighed "fine. Fine" she shuffled closer until Lydia could pull her out "the blanket stays"  
Lydia pulled the blanket more securely around Allison and kissed her on the forehead "Fine"

 

Allison is dying  
She's dying and she blames it entirely on Danny for getting her to take shots, she blames Stiles... For what, she can't remember exactly but she knows he's to blame for part of it  
At least they're all dying together  
"Alli, share the blankets" Danny whined  
"Why do I smell sex?" Malia asked, Allison peered at the girl who was sat cross legged on the coffee table  
Stiles pulled at the blanket draped partially over his legs "from Allison and Lydia's room"  
Malia wrinkled her nose "that explains it" Allison pulled on Stiles and Danny, curling into the boys and shifting the blankets "what's wrong with you all?"  
"Hangover" Lydia replied, she leans over the back of the sofa "So, how much do you three remember?"  
"I remember dancing... And laughing... And lots of wood..." Danny mumbled  
"Is that a euphemism?" Stiles asked, Danny rolled slightly, tucking his face into the back of Allison's neck  
"....I hope not"  
"He means literal wood, there was impromptu hiking"  
"I remember animals and falling and then Derek" Stiles said, hiding his head under his arms  
"You don't remember falling" Derek appeared beside Lydia and Allison had to hide her face to shield her face from the smell coming from the coffee in his hand "you saw the giant bruises on your back and put two and two together when you saw the mud on your clothes from last night"  
"Ruin my moment" Stiles mumbled  
"I had sex with Lydia" Allison added  
"Well that's a given" Stiles replied  
"Yeah but I remember it" Allison tilted her head up to wink at Lydia, instantly regretting the way her head jarred and burrowing her head in her arm"It was amazing" Allison added, she felt Lydia stroke her hair softly and Allison was just getting accustomed to the sensation when she pulled away suddenly, Allison whined  
"Should I take your pain?" Malia asked  
"Please god yes" Danny reached out to the blonde  
"Malia, no." Lydia scolded "they need to learn"  
"Mean" Allison muttered, Stiles and Danny both pet Allison's head  
"Well hopefully you'll all learn not to drink that much again" Derek added  
"We didn't drink-"  
"A bottle of tequila Allison" Lydia cut her off "you and Stiles broke into a pet store, trashed said pet store, went to the woods and got lost while drinking a bottle of tequila"  
"...But then you and I had incredible sex?" Allison smiled hopefully  
"Obviously" Lydia shrugged  
"So can I take their pain?" Malia asked  
"No" Derek replied as he walked away

 

Sure, it was a little cruel to watch Allison, Stiles and Danny suffer and Lydia did kind of want to just wrap Allison up in her blanket and cuddle her all day, she and Derek had made an agreement to let them endure the pain at least until around dinner time  
They were a miserable little trio and they had hardly moved from their spot on the sofa since they had curled up together, they rarely spoke, save to complain when one of them moved or when Lydia and Derek made too much noise. Malia, Lydia noticed, stayed close to the three of them. Lydia knew the girl must be taking their pain occasionally, she didn't mind. And out of the three of them, Stiles had been the only one to throw up last night which was pretty impressive considering how much she figured out that they had all drunk  
The door knocked at around two and Lydia reached just started to walk down the stairs when Erica's voice began to echo through the house and Lydia found herself recoiling and could hardly imagine the pain the other humans in the house were feeling  
Lydia made it into the living room and raised an eyebrow at seeing Erica, Boyd, Scott and Isaac. Scott and Boyd waved sheepishly  
"Lydia! Hey!" Erica greeted, Isaac was looking through a stack of CD's "how are you?"  
Lydia looked between Erica and Isaac "what are you guys doing here? It's Saturday"  
Erica ruffled Allison's hair, the girl whined and pulled the blanket over her head, Stiles and Danny were already hidden from view  
"We just came to see our favourite humans" she shrugged  
Lydia looked at the bundle of blankets and the three bodies she could make out under the blankets "you came to torment them because they're hungover"  
"Pretty much, yeah" Isaac nodded, he dropped down onto the sofa and either Danny or Stiles made a sound of pain "We can't get drunk or experience hangovers" he shrugs  
"So you want to torment them?" Lydia frowned "how bored are you people?"  
Erica turned the TV on and perched herself on the arm of the chair Boyd was sat in, she turned the volume up obscenely loud and Lydia saw the mound that was Allison shift and could make out her hands moving up to cover her head  
Lydia was beginning to feel a little guilty, she had been lucky to not to wake up with a hangover  
Letting the three of them suffer for a few hours is one thing, but Erica and Isaac's presence is just unnecessary torment.  
Stiles had tried to leave the sofa at least twice over the last two hours, Isaac had stopped him from leaving, Danny had seemed resigned to his fate and Allison just wasn't responding, not even to Lydia and that in itself was worrying. Allison hadn't even moved from under the covers, despite Erica's best efforts to get a rise out her  
At least Boyd and Scott were being good and keeping it down, Malia had been growing louder to try and match Erica's antics.  
Lydia found Derek in the kitchen and closed the door to block out any nosy werewolves  
"Can we kick them out of our home please?"  
"Why?" Derek asked, he was putting away various pots and pans into the cupboards  
"Because it's the weekend and I can't focus on research with Erica and Malia being that loud"  
"Go up to the library"  
"Derek, I live here, I shouldn't have to go to a different room for quiet"  
Derek turned to her and frowned "you repeatedly go to different rooms for quiet when Stiles, Allison and Malia play video games  
"that's different, _they_ live here, Allison, Stiles and Danny have hangovers, Erica and Isaac aren't helping"  
"They're fine, they'll stop if you tell them"  
Lydia was unconvinced, she opened the door and recoiled when music blasted through, she turned to Derek "Are you sure about that?" She asked before leaving the room and making her way towards the living room.  
Erica was stood in front of the dock, scrolling through her iPod, Isaac was still in his place on the sofa  
"Erica, turn that shit down!" Lydia yelled "Isaac, get the fuck off of them"  
"We're not hurting them" Isaac replied with a frown  
"I don't give a shit" Lydia snapped back  
Allison's hand shot out from under the blanket and Lydia watched the iPod and it's speaker dock fly off of the table and through the thankfully open window, in the same movement, Allison's other hand came out from under the covers and Isaac was thrown off of them  
"Fuck you guys" Allison muttered, sitting up, grabbing Stiles with one hand. Danny sat up with bleary eyes, just about managing to grab the blankets before grabbing Stiles' arm  
Lydia watched them leave the room and glared at Erica and Isaac "I think you should count yourself lucky you didn't both end up like that iPod"  
Scott stands slowly "maybe we should go?"  
Lydia nodded "I think that'd be for the best, I need to go and find my girlfriend"  
If Allison is pissed off, then Lydia figures she would be hiding. If she's pissed off with Stiles and Danny, then they'll be hiding together  
That's the theory anyway, Lydia goes to all of the hiding spots, finding each one empty until she goes to the 'bat cave' and finds Danny and Stiles curled into a beanbag each  
"She isn't here" Stiles mumbled  
"Where is she then?" Lydia asked  
Stiles shrugs as he hides his face in the beanbag "she wanted to be alone"  
Lydia deflated "oh" she replied after a moment, Allison was definitely pissed off, but honestly, the fact that she used magic to shut Erica and Isaac up was enough of a tell that yet again the wolves had gone too far. The silence must have stretched on for a few moments because Stiles lifted his head and frowned up at her  
"When Allison says she wants to be alone, she means she wants to be away from everyone _except_ for you" he drops his head again "honestly Lydia, you should know this"  
"I mean yeah, but I still don't know where she is, this was the last place I thought of to look for her"  
"She's hungover" Danny said quietly "like we both are, she'll be somewhere dark and quiet"  
"But-" Lydia paused "oh God, I know where she is"

 

Allison opened her eyes as she heard the door open, she stayed silent as she listened to footsteps move around the bed and a moment later Lydia was easing herself to the floor  
"Hey" Lydia greeted  
"Hey" Allison replied  
"How're you feeling?" Lydia reached out to press the back of her palm to Allison's forehead  
"Better"  
There was more movement as Lydia shuffled under the bed, arms hooking around Allison's waist and Allison tucked her head under Lydia's chin  
"I'm sorry Allison, for making you suffer" Lydia kissed the top of Allison's head  
"You didn't make me suffer, we were fine up until Erica and Isaac showed up"  
"I should have made them leave"  
Allison hummed "My way was more fun though"  
Lydia laughed "it was, I was worried Isaac was going to end up out of the window next"  
"...I thought about it, didn't want to waste magic"  
"Good call"  
Allison nuzzled closer to Lydia and closed her eyes, content to just lie there all day  
"We're under a bed" Lydia muttered  
"Yep"  
"The actual bed is much more comfortable"  
"It probably is"  
"Allison, can we get in bed if I close the curtains?"  
"...Can we have dinner in bed and stay there all night?"  
"Whatever you want sweetie"  
  
  


"Hey! It's dumb and dumber!" Erica called as they walked into school   
Stiles groaned  
"Bitch, we're the dynamic duo" Allison yelled back  
"Let it go, sweetie" Lydia replied  
"Conceal, don't feel" Stiles added  
"Wait- no, Stiles"  
"Don't let them know" he continued  
"Stiles, please"Lydia sighed  
Allison stared at Stiles for a moment and looked over to where Erica and the other wolves were watching. Lydia grabbed Alison's hand  
"Allison, please"  
"Well now they know" Allison sang  
Lydia sighed as they launched into a duet in the middle of the hallway  
They hadn't even been there for five minutes, this is the last time she let's them make pancakes with Malia, she _knew_ she had seen gummy bears in Alison's pancakes  
"So they seem better" Isaac remarks as they watch them both  
"They kicked the hangover easily enough" Lydia shrugged "just needed some peace and quiet" she adds pointedly  
"Yeah, yeah. We're sorry Martin, no need to rub it in" Erica rolled her eyes  
"Yeah, you look very sorry" Lydia muttered   
"What are they doing?" Danny asked as he approached them  
"I told Allison to let it go"   
"Ah, a duet" Danny nodded slowly "how much sugar did they have?"  
"Too much" Lydia replied "they have a free today with Malia too..."  
"Oh God, are they planning something?"  
"I don't think so?" Lydia replied. But honestly, it wouldn't surprise her  
  
  


"Allison, where are we going?" Malia asked.  
Allison followed Stiles to where his Jeep was parked and stood off to the side as Stiles unlocked the doors  
"Christmas shopping" Allison shrugged "everyone is in class, we can shop, hide the gifts, get back before they realise"  
Stiles nodded as he climbed behind the wheel, Malia clambered into the back seat  
"And if we have time, get some research done, we do have a crisis after all"  
"Christmas shopping and apocalypse research, wow Allison, you know how to have fun" Malia muttered  
Allison rolled her eyes "it's called multitasking Malia"  
"I could do with a new suit for the formal too, something fancy as fuck, you know?" Stiles flicked through the music as they drove  
"Okay, so this is all great and everything," Malia replied slowly "... But where are you going to hide everyone's presents?"  
Allison and Stiles frowned and shared a long look as they reached a red light  
  


"DAD. ARE YOU HERE?!" Stiles yelled  
"Stiles! What have I told you about screaming in the house?" The sheriff turned a corner and froze  
"Hi Mr Stilinski" Allison greeted, barely able to see him over the mountain of gifts in her hands  
"Allison, hi, here let me help- why aren't you two in class?" He asked, taking some of the gifts from the pile Allison was trying to balance  
"We had a free period, so me, Allison and Malia decided to buy gifts" Stiles explained, throwing down his stack of gifts without much care for the bags contents  
The sheriff frowns at them both "...And where is Malia?"  
"We left her in the candy store" Allison shrugged  
"Was that wise?" He asked  
"We didn't trust her to know where we were going to hide the gifts"  
"We're also putting mountain ash around them"  
"Don't you think you're overreacting?"  
"No"  
"Definitely not"  
The sheriff sighed "fine, go hide them"  
"Thanks dad!" Stiles beamed  
"Thank you Mr Stilinski" Allison added  
"Just go get Malia before she ransacks the store"

 

"Lydia!" Allison pulled Lydia into a hug  
"What have you done?" Lydia asked immediately  
Allison pulled away and gasped, hand clutching her chest  
"I would _never-_ "  
"Allison" Lydia put her hands on her hips and stared the girl down, Stiles and Malia were nowhere to be seen either. Which was worrying  
"So we went shopping to buy Stiles an awesome new suit for the formal and then we kinda went to the candy store..."  
"Oh" Lydia sighed "that's not as bad as I thought, I was expecting another jello prank"  
Allison leant in for a kiss and took Lydia's hand in her own  
"A true prankster doesn't reuse pranks" Allison winked  
"So, what's the plan?" Lydia asked, they still had a few more classes left before the day was up, Allison walked beside Lydia as they headed towards their next class  
"We need to keep looking through the books, I need to train"  
"We'll research, you focus on training" Lydia replied "what are we focusing on?"  
Allison shrugged "we zeroed in on the library from my vision... But finding the other souls... They could answer so many questions"  
"Allison, you're one of the souls, the scar on your neck seems to be an identifying factor to that"  
Allison laughed loudly and turned to Lydia "are you saying we look around for someone with a matching scar?"  
"I mean, we may as well, right?" Lydia reached up to trace the mark on Alison's neck   
"It seems like a good way to get arrested and a handful of retaining orders..."  
"And we'll keep scanning the books for three souls"  
Allison frowned slightly and Lydia watched her grow thoughtful, Lydia left her to it as they took their respective seats and watched the other students trickle in slowly  
"Hey guys" Danny greeted, walking into the class and walking around to sit in his seat behind them  
Allison turned in her seat "Hey Danny, Is it possible to set up a search of every article, paper, books, whatever, on the internet?"  
Danny frowned "I'm not sure I follow"  
Allison pushed a hand through her hair as she thought "okay, you know how when you're trying to find a sentence in a paper you're writing and you press Ctrl and the f key?"  
"...Yeah?"  
"Can you do that to the internet? Like a hyper charged Google search?"  
Danny frowned even more "I think I understand what you're trying to say... And the answer is yes, why?"  
"Do you think you can set one up? Focusing on anything historical and mythological"  
"Sure, I'll have to set it up on one of your monitors though, there's no way my laptop can support a search like that, especially not while I'm still working on tracing those bank accounts"  
"Not a problem, come by after school? Alison's training but we'll help"  
Danny nodded "is this about the library?"  
Allison shook her head "the three souls"

 

Allison draped herself over the back of Danny's chair, watching as he worked, fingers flying over the keys with ease, Stiles and Lydia were sat nearby, splitting the stack of books between them.  
"Okay so you want this to be a worldwide search?"  
"No stone unturned" Allison nodded  
"It'll take a while, especially when it comes to filtering files through a translator"  
"That's okay, slow progress is still progress"  
Lydia lifted her head from her book and smiled softly  
"What are the buzzwords?”  
“The what words?”  
Danny sighed and sat back in his chair, lifting his head to give Allison an unimpressed look   
“You want to search for stuff about the three souls right? So if I type three souls in, it'll search for anything within the guidelines I set, but I figured you would want to branch out and cover your bases”  
“Warriors” Stiles spoke up “That's one you should add, three warriors”  
“Soldiers” Lydia suggested “And 'key' while you're at it”  
“Protectors?” Stiles added “They were supposed to be protecting the key after all”  
“Guardians” Allison said “make sure guardians is searched”  
Danny nodded and began to type again “you got it” he muttered  
The door knocked behind them and Allison turned to see Malia leaning against the door   
“Derek is back, he's ready for you to kick his ass”  
“Awesome” Allison beamed   
“And he wants me to fight you too”  
“Are you okay with that?” Allison asked “I tend to... throw Derek through walls and Lydia won't let us outside now-”  
“You are not getting pneumonia this close to the winter formal Allison” Lydia muttered  
“Me and Derek versus you? I think we can handle ourselves” Malia smirked   
“Oooh, that's fighting talk” Allison cracked her knuckles “Fine. Lets do this”  
she walked over to Lydia and bent down to kiss her quickly “I'll see you later”  
“Play nice!” Lydia called  
  


Allison ducked under the swipe of Derek's fist, twisting on her heel when she catches Malia coming at her from her right and Allison just about manages to bring her hand up to grab Malia's wrist  
"Malia, shit, no claws!" Allison frowned, "I only just got a haircut, thank you" she added before pulling on the girls arm and throwing her towards Derek.  
Allison stepped back and watched as Malia and Derek steadied themselves. Allison wished that they could practice outside, especially with Malia's inclusion into her training, the space of being outdoors would help so much  
But there was a strange sense of satisfaction that came from using her magic to throw a wolf and a coyote into one of the walls  
Derek flashed his eyes at Malia and she nodded, they both turned to Allison. Allison dropped down into a defensive stance as they split up and approach her from either side  
Malia attacked first, moving to try and hit her from the left. Allison sidestepped her easily enough and turned quickly on the balls of her feet to make a move on Derek, freezing when she realises he hadn't moved with Malia  
Allison felt one of his hands grab her neck, hard enough to be a warning, but Allison knew that she just had to tap out and he'd let go immediately  
Derek's other hand grabbed her arm when she tried to bring her elbow back into his stomach  
"No fair" Allison mumbled  
"Does that mean we win?" Malia asked, walking towards them slowly  
Allison struggled in Derek's grasp and felt his grip loosen around her neck  
"Fun fact Malia, it ain't over until we're too exhausted to keep going" Allison laughed  
"Or Lydia intervenes" Derek added  
Malia stopped within a few inches of her and frowned "okay but does that mean you're just going to stand there while Derek restrains you? Cause I have better things to-"  
Allison cut her off by throwing her weight back and up, head butting Derek in the jaw, his grip tightens on her arm as he tips back. Allison uses the shift in balance to bring her feet off of the ground and kick Malia in the chest with enough to force her back a few feet and knocking Derek completely off balance and falling to the ground, Allison landing on his chest and rolling away quickly, laughing triumphantly  
"That was fun" Allison stretched her arms behind her back "you guys give up?"  
Malia stood up and cracked her neck to the side "you wish, Argent"  
"Bring it, Tate" Allison replied, honestly, she needed to ease up on the magic, she couldn't afford to go overboard when there was still the risk of an attack from the wendigo pack.  
But Malia didn't need to know that  
Malia ran at her and Allison gave a small shrug before running towards her at full speed  
Malia ducked her head and slammed into Allison, grabbing her and continuing to run and Allison feels a wave of pain. She just catches Derek look at them and registers the way his eyes widen  
"Malia, Malia stop!"  
As soon as the words left his lips, Allison felt her back connect with the wall  
Which was followed quickly by the sensation of said wall breaking away under the combined weight of herself and Malia  
Allison let out a low hiss of pain as she felt her back hit the ground, Malia landing on her a moment later  
“Owwww” Allison groaned “What is it with this house? This is the third time I’ve done that...”  
“Allison!”   
Malia fled the scene at the sound of Lydia's voice, Allison lifted her head just enough to see Derek standing in the human shaped hole in the wall as Lydia storms towards them  
“Not my fault” Allison mumbled, letting her head fall back down  
Lydia stood over her and stared down at her “Are you okay?”  
“Feels like I was hit by a truck and thrown through a wall”  
“Which is why you shouldn't let a girl with superhuman strength run at you full speed” Derek replied  
“I'm going to kill her” Lydia growled  
Allison waved a hand weakly “it's fine, I’m fine” she sat up slowly, brushing dust from her shoulders  
"That'd be more convincing if you weren't struggling to get up" Lydia muttered, crouching down beside her and putting a hand between her shoulder blades  
"I'm not struggling" Allison protested "I'm just a little dazed from the being thrown through a wall"  
"Are you dead?" Malia asked quietly, walking back towards them, Stiles and Danny right behind her  
"No," Allison laughed, letting Lydia pull her up to her feet "I'm not dead. I am, however, pissed that you beat me"  
"Sorry?" Malia apologised  
Allison waved a dismissive hand "it's fine"  
"You better not have bruises from this" Lydia lifted the back of her shirt up, and making an unimpressed sound  
"At least they'd match the dress?" Allison smiled, Lydia rolled her eyes and pulled Allison against her, letting Allison take most of her weight  
"So, good news" Danny spoke up  
"Thank the Gods" Allison muttered "what have you got?"  
"Whoever is controlling the wendigo, we're almost at the end of the trail"  
"That is good news!" Allison grinned "how much longer?"  
Danny shrugged "two, three days?"  
"Just in time for the formal" Stiles added with a grin "this asshole doesn't stand a chance"  
Allison felt Lydia wrap an arm around her waist "good" Lydia nods "I'm going to get Allison into the shower"  
"Shower sex?" Allison asked  
"You seem to be having trouble standing Alli, we'll have shower sex next time"  
"Fiiine"

 

* * *

 

"Hey Dad" Allison greeted, smiling at the web cam  
"Allison, how are you?" Chris asked  
"I'm fine, we're fine" Allison replied, looking past the laptop and smiling at Lydia across the room "but we need your help"  
"Is everything okay?"  
"Not really?" Allison replied, "okay so itself a long story but there may be another apocalypse happening in a few years and this seer gave me some really vague visions to decipher and basically we need to know if there are any templars in our family history"  
Chris' face went through a range of emotions, from happy to confusion to a mild form of horror in under a minute  
"What do you mean there is going to be another apocalypse?"  
"We're still working on that, but I really need our family tree"  
"Allison... I'm not sure"  
"The fate of the world rests in our hands and you're 'not sure'? Seriously?" Allison catches Lydia watching her carefully from across the room "you know we'll find it all out one way or another, right? You'll just be saving us a hell of a lot of time by giving us the information we need"  
Chris looked incredibly uneasy by the situation, that in itself was enough to tell Allison that there was definitely some things her dad didn't want her to know.  
"Allison-"  
"You're not going to help, are you?" She asked  
"The family aren't going to want you to go digging through our history"  
Allison sighed "Well, that's all I needed to hear. Goodbye, dad"  
"Allison, wait-"  
Allison ended the call before he could finish, closing the laptop and shoving it down beside her and letting out a frustrated groan, tipping her head back against the sofa and closing her eyes. She feels Lydia's weight settle in her lap, thighs on either side of her own and arms wrap around her neck  
"There's something he doesn't want me to know" Allison sighed, opening her eyes to look at Lydia "he won't help"  
"Then we go over his head, how many people are there with the surname 'Argent'? That you won't be related to?"  
"Not many, I'll bet" Allison replied  
"So we take it into our own hands" Lydia shrugged, leaning in to kiss her softly "We don't need your father for this"  
Allison pulled the collar of Lydia's shirt down slightly before leaning in to press her lips to Lydia's chest, relaxing at the sensation of Lydia's heart beating against her lips  
"I know one more person in this country who might give us the information we need" Allison muttered "I think he's still alive-"  
"Not happening, we are not going to him. We don't even know where he is" Lydia pulled Alison's head away from her chest to make Allison look at her again "he's evil"  
"And also my grandfather who provably has extensive knowledge of my family history" Allison replied  
"We don't need him, Allison, we'll handle it"  
Allison set her hand on Lydia's hips fingers dipping underneath the hem of Lydia's shirt and rubbing her thumbs over the skin  
"Danny isn't going to like the extra work" she said  
"But we'll handle it" Lydia replied, she moved her hands from around Allison's neck, moving down to the buttons of her flannel "We always handle it"  
Allison watched Lydia's hands work at the buttons, opening them easily. She raised an eyebrow at Lydia  
"What?" Lydia huffed  
"Work and play, huh?"  
"Never heard of multitasking?"  
"I'm just saying Lyds," Allison pauses to slide her hands over Lydia's ribs, pushing the shirt up, Lydia pulled the shirt off of her and dropped it onto the laptop "on top of trying to stop a wendigo based massacre, finding out who is controlling the wendigos and then trying to follow any lead we can on my visions? We can't handle tracing a family tree back to the fourteenth century"  
Lydia hummed thoughtfully, pressing her hand to Alison's stomach "Then we split the work, the other wolves don't do enough."  
Allison laughed and reached behind her to unclasp her bra while Lydia pushes the straps down her shoulders and shrugs out of it. Allison reached up to thumb over Lydia's nipples, watching how she shuddered before she moved in to close her lips over her right nipple while continuing to pinch at her left.  
She heard a gasp and felt Lydia thread her fingers into Alison's hair and holding her in place  
"We have Danny give us a crash course in everything, have him set us up and-"  
"Hey guys have you seen- BREASTS" Stiles screamed "MY EYES"  
Lydia made an alarmed sound as Alison pulled away to grab Lydia's shirt  
"Stiles, this isn't the first time you've walked in on us" Alison said as she helped Lydia into her shirt  
"Yet you both continue to have sex on _our_ sofa. And- wait, were you having sex while you talked plans?"  
Alison glances behind her at Stiles, who had turned his back on them and by the looks of it, he had also covered his eyes  
"Foreplay" Lydia huffed, now focused on burning Allison's shirt up "and you can turn around, you can't see anything now" Lydia finished buttoning up Alison's shirt and cupped her chin, kissing her for several moments  
"Right, well I'm going to start announcing my imminent arrival" Stiles replied  
"There are at least ten jokes I can get from that comment alone" Alison muttered  
"Really? I got eight" Stiles replied "anyway, have you seen Derek?"  
"He's fixing the wall" Lydia replied, climbing off of Alison's lap and pulling her up with her "we're going to bed"  
Allison let Lydia pull on her arm and past a vaguely traumatised looking Stiles  
"What about your laptop?" Stiles frowned "and bra..." He added  
Allison just managed to shrug in his general direction and try not to trip over the stairs

 

Lydia stroked a hand over Allison's hair, pushing it to the side to kiss the back of Alison's neck  
"If things get too much" Allison said quietly "we need to go to Gerard"  
Lydia nuzzled against Allison's neck "it won't come to that Alli, we'll handle it"  
Allison rolled over so that she was facing Lydia and cupped her cheeks in her hands and pressed their foreheads together  
"You and me?" Alison asked  
Lydia laughed "yeah, you and me"  
Allison hummed happily and closed her eyes "good"  
"I mean it"  
Allison laughed and tucked her head under Lydia's cheek "I know you do, you always mean it"  
"Damn right I do" Lydia replied "besides, it gives us an excuse to go to France"  
"How very da vinci code" Alison mumbled, apparently her mind was set on taking a nap, Lydia wasn't going to complain, it was warm and comfortable here in bed with Allison  
"There were templars in that, weren't there?" Lydia asked  
Alison shrugged non-committally and Lydia laughed, there was no point in trying to hold a conversation while Allison was on the verge of sleep. Instead, she kissed her on the crown of her head  
"I love you, Alli"  
"Love you Lyds"

 

* * *

 

"Are you guys excited?" Erica asked  
"No" Malia replied  
"Not really" Stiles added  
"Derek still not coming to the dance?" Scott asked  
"Afraid not" Stiles replied, dropping his head to the table, Allison reached out to pat him on the shoulder "but it's okay, I brought a kick ass suit and I'm not gonna let it go to waste"  
"That's the spirit!" Danny grinned. "It's a party"  
"Do I have to go?" Malia asked  
Lydia tore her gaze from Allison to look at the girl "you don't have to, no"  
"Yeah, you can go patrol with Derek if you want"  
"Sounds more fun than dressing up and being trapped in the gym with people I hate" Malia frowned at her food  
"I've taught you well" Erica sighed, looking extremely pleased with herself  
Lydia shook her head at the pair and looked back at Allison. The girl had gone back to eating quietly  
"You okay Allison?" She asked   
Allison nods silently, mouth stuffed with food  
Lydia frowned again and reaches over to place a hand at the small of Allison's back, rubbing her hand up Allison's spine and feeling the tension in her muscles. Allison leant back into the touch  
"Are we spiking the punch or what?" Danny asked  
"I think Greenberg probably has something planned" Isaac replied "Not that it matters of course"  
"We really need to find a way to get you guys drunk" Stiles muttered "that is something I need to see"  
Allison hummed in agreement and pushed her tray to the side and unscrewed the cap of her bottle. Lydia's hand reached Allison's collar and moves under Allison's hair to get to her neck, the moment her fingers touched skin she felt a sharp jolt, Allison let out a shocked sound and dropped the bottle in her hand, yanking herself from Lydia's grip at the same moment Lydia pulls her own hand away  
"Are you okay?" Allison asked immediately, reaching for Lydia but freezing "Lydia, are you okay?"  
Lydia flexed her hand a couple of times, feeling the sharpness begin to fade  
"Was that magic?" Lydia asked, ignoring the wide eyed stares from the rest of the pack  
Allison looked skittish and a part of Lydia it actually concerned that she might run  
"I- yeah, I think so. Lydia, are you okay? Did I hurt you?"  
Lydia moved forward to grab Allison's jacket, making sure that she wouldn't be letting Allison out of her sight "I'm fine, Allison, what's wrong?"  
"Guys, maybe this isn't the best place for this?" Stiles said quietly  
"I think I just need to burn off some magic, it'll take the edge off"  
"We can do that," Lydia nodded, getting up and pulling Allison to her feet "come on, we're going home"  
"I'm coming too" Stiles grabbed his bag and moved to follow them

 

Danny and Malia wind up coming back with them too. It always makes Allison wonder how no teacher ever bothered to make sure everything was okay. She thinks that it's only because they keep good grades that they don't get kicked out or suspended  
"Allison, you can't train outside, you'll get sick" Lydia followed Allison to the back door of the house, the worry was evident in her eyes  
"Lyds, I can't let magic flare in the house, it... Something bad could happen and I don't think Derek would appreciate it if I took down another wall"  
Lydia frowned, looking unsure and Allison carefully wrapped her arms around Lydia's shoulders and pulled her against her chest  
"You're burning hot" Lydia mumbled  
"It's my magic" Allison replied "let me go throw some punches on the bag, burn some out, I can't go to the formal like this"  
Lydia held on tight, head against Allison's chest "please be careful Allison, don't over work yourself"  
Allison smiled and pulled away, using her hand to lift Lydia's chin "I won't. I just need to burn some energy, I'll be okay Lyds"  
Honestly, Allison doesn't want to burn up any more magic than she has to, with the way her magic is behaving, there's a part of Allison that is convinced something is going to happen soon  
And whatever that is, she needs to be ready. Nobody is going to get hurt on her watch.  
Lydia isn't going to get hurt.  
She knows Lydia is aware of her concerns, she doesn't have to say anything, Lydia just _knows  
_ Derek walked up to them, punch bag balanced on his shoulder, Allison tilted her head towards him, still keeping Lydia tucked under her chin  
"You ready?" He asked  
Allison nodded "yeah, let's do this"  
Lydia pulled away reluctantly "do you want me to come out with you?"  
"It's freezing out, you'll get sick, my magic is keeping me warm"  
Lydia sighed but she reached up to cup Allison's face in her hands to kiss her, Allison felt Derek walk past and out of the door.  
"Okay, go. Me and the others will research. Stay safe, make sure Derek keeps you from using too much"  
Allison laughed softly, leaning in for another kiss "I will"  
"Give me a heads up before you come back in, I'll make cocoa"  
"I'd like that, I love you Lyds"  
Lydia pecked her on the lips and moved away, walking towards the kitchen "I love you too, now go burn off some magic before you combust"  
Allison watched her go and smiled before turning to go after Derek

 

"You're having bad vibes aren't you?" Derek asked  
Allison paused mid strike and turned to the alpha "yeah" she replied "I'm getting vibes"  
"What are you thinking?"  
Allison went back to hitting the bag, making sure to only let out small bursts of magic with each strike. Derek moved closer to lean against the tree he had hung the bag from  
"That the wendigos are going to attack soon"  
"Does Lydia know?"  
"We haven't talked about it, but she knows. It's Lydia, of course she knows"  
Derek hummed his agreement "when?"  
"I don't know, next few days? Maybe?" She threw another punch, the bag recoiling sharply to her strike "you know that feeling you get in your stomach when you feel like something bad is about to happen? Like your stomach is doing back flip after back flip and it just won't settle?"  
Derek stared at her for a few moments and folded his arms over his chest and by now, Allison has learned that the way in which Derek covers his chest means a different thing every time. When he squares his shoulders and covers his chest it's his alpha side kicking in. The 'I'm not afraid of you but I'm sure as hell going to make you afraid of me'. It's a posture she hasn't seen on him for a while.  
Another way Derek holds himself is when she, Stiles, Danny or Malia get into trouble, when he wants to let them know that they're being stupid. He reminds her of a big brother or a father figure when he makes that expression.  
And then there's his worried expression, something she has only seen once in the time she's known him, and even then she was barely conscious as he handed her over to waiting doctors after her brush with death.  
This is something new, his arms are covering his chest like a shield, his expression distant like he's recalling a long lost memory  
It makes Allison stop, ignoring the burn in her skin to focus on the alpha  
"I've had that feeling before" Derek admits "the day of the fire, I knew something was wrong, I could feel it but I ignored it... I got that feeling when I met your aunt but I put it down to... Other... Feelings" he frowned and dropped his arms "I ignored them and I lost my family because of it." He walks towards her, glancing up at the house "and I promised myself that if I ever got that feeling, I wouldn't ignore it, not then and certainly not now that I have a pack to protect"  
Allison nodded, not meeting his gaze and focusing on the lunch punch bag swaying lightly in the breeze  
"Do you have that feeling, Allison?"  
"No. Not yet"  
"But there's something?"  
Allison nodded stiffly "it's like my skin is burning, all over. And I feel better for letting some magic out... But..."  
"Something is going to happen"  
"Yeah" Allison replied "Something is going to happen but I don't know when"  
Derek looked back up to the house and set a hand on her shoulder  
"listen to your instincts Allison. The second you get that feeling, you call it. No hesitation, you got that?"  
"Of course, I wouldn't hide anything that could put Lydia or the pack in danger"  
Derek dropped his hand and Allison moved towards the punch bag, feeling Derek watching her carefully  
"Do you remember the first time you got that feeling?" Derek asked  
A clear memory formed in Allison's mind, followed quickly by a flare of anger as she threw her punch, the bag swinging sharply and Allison felt a sudden heat in the palm of her hand  
"I do" Allison muttered, stepping forward and using her hand to stop the bag  
"When was it?"  
Allison placed her palm flat against the bag and frowning, wiping a thumb over what she could only describe as a scorch mark  
"Me and Lydia were shopping for dresses for the formal, I had just told her she was going to go with Stiles..." Allison turned away from the bag to face Derek again "Lydia had gone off on her own when this guy came up to me and gave me dress suggestions..."  
"Peter" Derek growled  
"And then the formal happened and I nearly lost my soulmate before I even knew how important she was to me"  
"The first time you got a bad vibe was over Peter"  
"And yours was over Kate"  
Derek gave a dry laugh "Could you imagine if they ever teamed up?"  
"That would be nightmare material if I could have them" Allison replied "Kate's dead. We have that"  
"Yeah, and If Peter ever shows his face," Derek pauses for a moment, mulling over his words carefully, he takes a long breath and meets her gaze "if he ever shows up, you can kill him. For what he did to Lydia"  
Allison stiffens at his statement, and she knows he means it, he gave her permission to kill his uncle, his last living relative.  
She wouldn't act without Lydia's permission though, not that she doubts that Lydia wouldn't want him dead  
"Thank you Derek" Allison replied. She flexed her hand "I feel better now, my magic feels less... Like my skin is going to burn off"  
Derek looked relieved "we need to talk through our options with Lydia"  
Allison nodded her agreement and looked back at the house

 

Lydia watched Allison stare at the mug in her grip  
"So... You don't want to go to the formal?" Danny asked  
"I didn't say that" Allison replied, "something is on the verge of happening and we need to be ready... I want to go, so much but I'm not going to risk innocent lives on account of a dance"  
"Not to mention that statistically, our history with winter formals isn't... Well, we haven't had much luck"  
Lydia moved her hand to her side, an action that made Allison lift her head and watch her carefully  
"Which is precisely why I don't want to take chances" Allison replied evenly "I'm not saying we don't go. I say we stay on guard"  
"Okay, so what's the plan?" Danny asked  
"It stays the same. Me and Malia will patrol, keep a bag of weapons in the back seat of my car. You guys go to the dance as normal, if Allison gets a vibe she tells Lydia and calls me and we deal with it"  
Allison shuffles forward to set her mug on the table "my only concern is, what _if_ something happens tonight?" She clutches her hands together "I don't want to be caught in a battle wearing a dress"  
"You could always go all Charlie's angels power clothes changing montage"  
"Clothes changing montage?" Danny frowned  
"Have you never seen that movie?" Stiles gasped, he held up a hand "okay look, so there's a scene where the three chicks are at a party right? And then they see this creepy thin man and chase after him and as they're running down the stairs they throw wigs and shit to the ground and then suddenly they're in like these power suit things"  
"Okay but Stiles, you are aware editing is a thing right? Like, how could they go from wearing dresses to full length pants? That makes no logical sense" Danny replied  
"I don't care, have you seen Lucy Liu do a hair flip?" Stiles asked “that shit was majestic as fuck”  
"I'm Lucy" Allison mumbled  
“What.” Stiles stared at her  
“Bitch, you don't even have enough hair to flip” Allison shot back  
"Can we focus?" Lydia asked, looking back over to Allison and watching how she had gone back to staring at her hands "What do you think Allison?" She asked  
"I think that if it comes to it, I can change into some proper clothing and be ready to fight in two minutes" she replied  
"Then it's settled" Derek said, getting to his feet "I'll call the pack, let them know what's happening"  
"I'm going to find clothes to bring" Allison mumbled  
"See, this is why suits are superior" Stiles shrugged "don't have to worry about changing montages or anything like that"  
Danny sighed heavily as Allison got to her feet and walked out of the living room, Lydia watched her go  
"Just let the damn montage go, Stiles" Danny replied  
Lydia left them to it, instead, getting up to follow Allison  
  
  


She found her sitting on their bed, hands still clasped together  
"We don't have to go to the dance, you know that right?"  
Allison lifted her head, shaking it "I want to go, Lydia. You know I do"  
Lydia crossed the distance between them, kneeling down in front of her and resting her cheek against Allison's thigh "talk to me, Alli. Please."  
She watched Allison flick her wrist and she heard the door close behind her and Allison's arms hook under her, urging her up onto the bed, Lydia let Allison move her where she wanted, hands moving to the zipper of her dress, stripping her out of it. Lydia was confused until Allison lay her down on the bed and press a hand to her side  
"It happened a year ago" Allison muttered, sliding down to rest her face against her stomach  
Lydia lifted her head slightly, reaching down to stroke a hand over her hair "yeah"  
"I should have protected you"  
"Allison, you didn't even know werewolves existed, neither of us did, it's not on you" #  
Allison moved her head to the side to press her lips to the scars "I still feel guilty for it, I had a bad vibe and I didn't act on it and you got hurt"  
"Allison," Lydia sighed, reaching down to pull Allison up to her "it isn't your fault, it was never your fault okay?"  
Allison braced her arms on either side of Lydia's face, staring down at her with wide, brown eyes  
"But-"  
Lydia pressed a finger to Allison's lips, cutting her off "no, Allison. Is this why you're worried?" She asked, sliding one hand to Allison's hip and the other to her cheek  
"Stiles was right, last year was bad enough and now we're neck deep in supernatural bullshit and I can't-"  
"I know" Lydia cut Allison off by kissing her, Allison made a small sound and threaded her hands into Lydia's hair "I know, but we're better now, we're stronger and we're a pack"  
"I love you Lydia, everything I do, I do it for you. You know that right? I do it to protect you"  
Lydia slipped a hand under Allison's shirt and pressed her hand to Allison's chest, feeling the girls heart pick up at the contact  
"I love you too Allison, I wish I knew how to keep you safe"  
"Just don't let me go"  
"Never"  
Allison tucked her head against Lydia's chest, cheek on her heart "how long until we have to get ready?"  
"A few hours, we should have dinner too"  
"Okay, can we stay here for a while?"  
"Of course"

 

"You look incredible" Allison muttered, looping her arms around Lydia's waist and resting her chin on her shoulder, smiling at her through the mirror  
"Thank you. You do too" Lydia turned her head slightly to press a kiss to the corner of Allison's mouth "help me with this?" She asked, holding up her heart necklace. Allison smiled and took it from her, fastening the chain in place and kissing the back of her neck  
Lydia turned in her seat and took in Allison's dress "are you keeping your hair down?"  
"Yeah, is it okay?"  
"It's perfect" Lydia replied "you're perfect"  
Allison beamed and held out a hand for Lydia to take and pulled her to her feet, tangling their fingers together "not as perfect as you"  
"Yeah, yeah. You're both pretty" Malia called from the doorway "are you guys ready now?"  
"Way to kill the moment Malia" Allison sighed  
"You left the door open" Malia shrugged "are you guys ready then?"  
"We'll be right down" Lydia replied  
Malia rolled her eyes and walked away, Allison turned back to Lydia and laughed slightly  
"Do you feel okay?" Lydia asked "your skin still feels hot"  
"I feel better, I'm just trying to not to lose focus"  
Lydia stroked her thumb over Allison's "you're doing well"  
"GUYS. SERIOUSLY, WE NEED TO GO" Malia screamed  
"We should go before she does actually just drag us down" Allison laughed

 

Derek pulled up outside the school, Lydia watched Allison scramble from the car and dash around the other side to open the door while Derek and Stiles say their goodbyes while Malia hovers awkwardly beside her.  
Allison holds her hand to help her out of the car, Lydia spots Boyd's car in the parking lot and wonders if the rest of the pack were there yet  
Allison wrapped an arm around Lydia's waist and waited for Stiles to get out of the car. Stiles fixed his tie and ran a hand over his hair, Derek rolled the window down as Malia climbed over into the passenger seat  
"So you're all set?" He asked   
"Yeah, we're good" Lydia replied  
Derek looked to Malia "did you put the bag in Allison's locker?"  
"No Derek, I took the bag she gave me, ran all the way here just to say 'fuck this' and ran back home" Malia muttered "yes, I put the bag in her locker" she added with a sigh  
"Okay..." Derek frowned "So we'll be patrolling, if anything happens-"  
"We'll call" Allison finished "thank you Derek"  
"Have fun" Malia sang, waving a hand  
Allison kept a hand on Lydia's waist as they enter Allison, Lydia did a quick scan of the room, looking at the dancing couples and picking out Scott and Isaac among the crowd  
"Martin, Argent!"  
Lydia turns to see Erica and Boyd walking towards them, Erica dressed in an above the knee red dress Erica was sporting and the matching red tie Boyd has donned with his dark suit  
"You both look incredible" Boyd smiled  
"Incredible? Boyd, they look hot"  
"You both look great" Allison replied  
"I'm here too" Stiles muttered  
"You look hot too" Boyd winked  
"Boyd, I am in a happy and committed relationship" Stiles gasped  
"This is getting weird" Allison muttered, Erica nodded her agreement. "Wanna dance?" She asked  
"Allison, you have your own date" Erica replied before Lydia could  
"Okay, no. No, no." Allison shook her head "Lydia?"  
"Dancing, please" Lydia nodded, grabbing Allison's hand and tugging her towards the dance floor and finding a space for them and smiling at Scott when she catches his eye  
Allison settles her hands on Lydia's waist and Lydia can feel Allison relax

  
Less than an hour in, Greenberg gets thrown out for trying to spike the punchbowl- something that coach seemed to enjoy more than Lydia thought he probably should have.  
But Allison had relaxed back into her regular jokey self, alternating with dancing with Lydia and occasionally Stiles and Danny, laughing warm and free for what felt like the first real time all day  
"Hey Lydia, wanna hear a joke?" Allison asked, taking Lydia's empty punch cup  
Lydia narrowed her eyes suspiciously "sure"  
Allison grinned "damn, I would," she gestured over her shoulder "but there's no punch line. I'll be right back" she pecks Lydia on the lips quickly and skips away  
Lydia frowns "wait..." She groans "Oh my God, Allison!"  
She hears Allison laugh as she walks over to where Stiles is stood talking with Scott beside the punch bowl  
  


"What are you laughing about?" Scott asked  
"Did you finally tell your punch line joke?" Stiles smirked knowingly  
"Yep!" Allison beamed, setting the punch glasses down  
"Finally?" Scott frowned  
"I thought of it like a week ago" Allison explained with a shrug  
"It's like fifty percent of the reason Allison wanted to come tonight"  
"The other fifty being Lydia?" Scott smiled  
"Of course, It's always Lydia" Allison replied  
"How are you feeling?" Stiles asked  
Allison made a non-committal sound "I can't really tell, I don't feel any worse" she looks over to where Lydia and Danny are talking by one of the tables  
"That's gotta be good, right?" Stiles made a face "no improvement is better than it getting worse, right?"  
"I guess?" Allison shrugged, she shook her head "I don't really know..."  
"What's up losers?" Erica greeted "why are we hanging out here-"  
"I'm going back to Lydia" Allison muttered, turning to go back to her girlfriend  
"Okay, rude!" Erica yelled after her  
  


"Hey, Allison" Danny greets, Lydia turns to her and beams  
"Hey" Allison smiles "having a good time?"  
"Definitely, you?"  
"Of course" Allison winked, ducking in to kiss Lydia, Lydia leant into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Allison's neck to keep her in place. Allison hummed happily and set her hands on Lydia's hips, moving up her side and stiffening in her grip. Lydia stopped, lips still pressed against Allison's. She felt Allison grow tenser and Lydia could feel magic beginning to spark across Allison's skin  
Allison yanked herself away from Lydia and almost tripped backwards, Danny just about shooting forward to steady her. Allison wrapped her hand around Danny's bicep with one hand and covering her eyes with the other  
"Allison-" Lydia stepped forward to cup Allison's face "Alli, what's wrong?"  
Danny looked between them, eyes full of concern. Lydia pulled Allison's hand away from her eyes  
"What's going on?" Stiles asked, practically running up to them  
"I saw something. I think it was through a wendigos eyes" Allison opened her eyes, she turned to Stiles "Call Derek, tell him to get here"  
Stiles nodded and pulled out his cell, giving Allison a worried look  
"Where are they going?"  
Allison's jaw set, something in her eyes grew darker  
"They're coming here"  
Lydia felt her stomach drop, Boyd, Erica, Scott and Isaac were by there side as soon as she said the words  
"He's on his way" Stiles said

  
Allison nodded and grabbed Lydia's hand, pulling her towards the exit, the rest of the pack followed her without hesitation as they left the gym  
"Okay" Erica looked around the pack "do we have a plan?" She asked, she turned to Allison and Stiles and held up a hand "and don't you dare say 'don't die'"  
Allison managed to look mildly annoyed as she stared at Erica for a beat "Scott, Isaac." She turned to the boys "block the gym. No one leaves. Draw the silencing rune. Boyd, Erica. Go to the library, go to the sports therapy section, look for a smiley face carved into the wood, rip it away, bring everything. When you've all done that make sure the hallways and stuff are clear" Allison spoke with a sense of authority that even Derek would struggle with  
"What about us?" Danny asked  
"Team human, with me. If you see a wendigo, don't engage, lure it out of the school to the lacrosse field." she looked around the pack "Any questions?" Allison asked  
"Yeah, when did you get all serious and badass?" Erica asked  
"I'm always a badass, anything else?"  
Lydia watched the pack shake their heads. Allison nodded, that dark look still there "let's do this"  
Allison reached for the zipper of her dress as they approached her locker  
"How many, Allison?" Stiles asked  
"I don't know" she replied  
"Do you know who's controlling them?"  
Allison locked her jaw. She had heard the voice give the creatures the order to move. To go to the school, she knew that voice  
"More importantly, we don't have weapons" Danny pointed out  
Allison unlocked and pulled open her locker, pulling out the bag Malia had left and reaching to the back wall, pressing it so the false panel fell away, revealing another bag.  
"Are those weapons?" Danny asked  
"You actually built a weapon cache?" Stiles gasped, crouching beside the bag, Lydia was pulling clothes from her bag and stripping out of her dress  
"Why did you see the wendigo?" Stiles asked, he pulled a set of throwing knives from the bag  
"I don't know" Allison replied, she pulled her jeans up and took the white t-shirt Lydia offered her, pulling it over her head  
"It happened when you touched me" Lydia frowned  
Allison forced her expression to soften and she paused in putting her boots on to take in how concerned Lydia looked.  
"I know" Allison replied, fastening her boots in record time and reaching for Lydia's hand "we can analyse this later, okay?"  
"What am I supposed to use?" Danny asked  
"There's a sword in the cache I hid in the library, bats and a bow too" Allison muttered, pulling a gun from her bag and offered it to Danny. She pulled her daggers from the bag and sheathed them  
"I can't believe you hid swords and guns in the school" Stiles grinned “That's so metal”  
“And illegal” Danny added  
Allison pulled the gun that her father had given her from the bag and loaded a magazine into it, checking down the sight before she gets to her feet and places it into Lydia's hand  
"Don't hesitate, okay?" Allison held Lydia's gaze "you shoot. No matter what"  
Lydia looked worried, understandably so, considering the circumstances  
"Will bullets work against the wendigo?" Lydia asked  
Allison's jaw tensed "it's not for the wendigo"  
Before Lydia could say anything there was a low growl from the end of the hallway, Allison turned towards the sound, arm pushing Lydia behind her and staring at the gleaming red eyes  
"...Allison... What do we do?" Danny asked quietly, she heard him flick off the safety of his gun  
Allison locked eyes with the creature, waiting to see who will make the first move  
"We get it out of the building, we stay ahead of it"  
"Okay but these things are crazy fast" Stiles mumbled. Allison took a step back, gently pushing Lydia with her  
 _"Stiles, when it attacks, make sure Lydia goes with you"  
_ _"what about you?"  
_ Allison flexed her hand and braced herself, feeling Lydia's grip tighten on her arm  
 _"I'll be right behind you"  
_ The wendigo took a step closer. Allison pushed Lydia back another step  
"Guys, run" Allison watched the demon take another step and growl again  
"What?"  
Allison saw the wendigo crouch slightly, bracing itself to move, Allison turned and shoved Lydia towards Stiles  
"RUN" she yelled  
The wendigo launched forward, crossing most of the distance in one leap, Allison turned back as it moved to leap again, Allison ignored Lydia's cry of protest and stepped forward towards the creature, throwing her hands out and locking her magic onto the wendigo and throwing the creature into the lockers  
She felt a hand grab her wrist and Allison turned to see Lydia beside her, Stiles and Danny waiting a few feet away  
"Like I was going to leave you" Lydia said  
Despite her anxiety, Allison actually laughs, switching so she could hold Lydia's hand  
"Running time" Allison grinned  
  


Lydia clung to Allison's hand as they ran, Danny and Stiles falling back in place to run on either side of them. Lydia was painfully aware of the presence behind them, she knew that all it would take is one well placed strike with its claws to tear them in two.  
"Allison, I feel like you didn't entirely plan this through" Stiles gasped out, Allison looked over her shoulder and moved her arm and Lydia heard the sound of a force hitting the lockers followed by the scraping off claws and a frustrated growl  
"Judge me later" Allison growled "for now let's try not to die"  
"What do we do when we get to the field?" Lydia asked, Allison looked over her shoulder as they turned a corner, her grip tightened on Lydia's hand and she felt Allison urging her forward  
"Fight, survive, draw out the controller, get the ring. Celebrate"  
"Good plan" Danny agreed "um, Alli, do you mind?" he gestured to the closed doors at the end of the hallway  
"Got it" Allison threw her hand out, the doors swung open with a bang  
The four of them ran out onto the lacrosse field, Lydia being careful to make sure her heels don't dig into the grass. The doors slammed open again behind them and Lydia felt her heart lurch  
"Argent! Catch!"  
Lydia felt Allison push her forward and turn, Lydia turned to see Allison reach out to catch the object, Lydia realised it was Danny's sword and okay, that is a literal sword flying through the air towards her girlfriend  
Her clumsy girlfriend  
A _sword  
_ Allison launched forward as the wendigo dropped onto all fours and ran towards them, Allison caught the sword by the hilt, gripping it tightly in both hands and swinging it directly at the wendigos neck, slicing through the flesh with ease and thankfully avoiding the majority of the blood spray. The creatures head fell to the ground, the body lingered for a moment before it fell by Allison's feet  
"Wow..." Allison stared at the body "that was-"  
"Violent"  
"Badass"  
"Stupid" Lydia finished  
"all good suggestions" Allison nodded, she pointed Danny's sword at Stiles "but I'm going with badass"  
Stiles did a triumphant fist bump and Lydia turned to where Erica and Boyd were making their way towards them, huge black duffel bag open and held between them  
"Thanks for the save, Reyes" Allison called  
"Give me that" Danny grabbed the sword from Allison's hand  
"How did you manage to hide a huge bag of weapons in the library?" Lydia asked, throwing said bag to the ground. Allison crouched down beside the bag and pulled out her bow, Lydia had wondered where that particular bow had gone  
"Sports therapy, who the fuck cares about sports therapy?" Allison replied, rummaging through the bag for her arrows  
"The lacrosse team?" Danny raised an eyebrow  
"What the fuck is sports therapy?" Stiles frowned  
Danny sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose "never mind"  
"Dude! A bat!" Stiles pulled out an aluminium bat wrapped in.....  
"Is that... Barbed wire?!" Lydia exclaimed. She turned to Allison "where did you get barbed wire?"  
Allison smiled sheepishly and that was all the answer Lydia really needed.  
"So we locked everybody in the gym, no one is getting out of there." Isaac announces. Dusting off his hands as Scott walks beside him.  
"Good." Allison replied, she pressed her palm to the ground and closed her eyes. She pulled her hand away suddenly, as though she had been burnt. She pulled out an arrow and notched it into her bow, moving up and aiming it somewhere past Erica.  
"They're coming?"  
"Three of them." Allison replied. She paused and tilted her head to one side. "And Derek and Malia are here."  
Lydia watched the wolves share a frown, Scott's ears seemed to perk as he turned his head towards the parking lot.  
"She's right."  
Lydia gaped at Allison "how did you-"  
"I can _see_ "  
"See what?"  
Allison turned her head to Lydia eyes fixing on the centre of her chest before drifting up to her eyes.  
"Energy."  
"Just when you couldn't get any weirder Argent" Erica muttered  
Allison makes a sound, turning her gaze away from Lydia and focusing back on where her arrow was aimed.  
"Is everything okay?" Derek asked, sprinting over to them with Malia in tow, eyes blue and claws extended  
"Wendigos are about to attack and Allison's decided to see energy"  
"...What?"  
A series of roars sound from the direction Allison is aiming and immediately the rest of the pack take on an offensive stance  
“Long story” Lydia muttered  
"Great! The gangs all here, now we can die together!" Erica says as she shifts  
"Nobody is dying except for those wendigos and that asshole" Allison growls. She takes a step in front of Lydia.  
She freezes suddenly and turns her head in Derek's direction  
"Two more, coming from behind you"  
  


Predictably, It all goes to shit after that.  
Boyd yanks Allison out of the way as a wendigo takes a swipe at her, she feels a claw slice through her bicep, Allison can tell immediately that it's only surface deep.  
Her main priority is getting back to Lydia  
And also probably finding her arrows, that would help too.  
"Are you okay?" Boyd asked quickly, dragging her away as Derek tackles the creature, claws digging into its chest, Allison turns away and locks onto Lydia, Stiles and Danny surrounding her like a shield and Allison can swear she can see the bond that ties herself to Lydia, an aura around her, she can see the energy around Stiles and Danny. She can see _everything_ and Allison finds herself pulling away from Boyd's grip  
"I'm fine, help Erica and Malia" Allison instructed, barely sparing a glance over to where the two girls are holding their own remarkably well against one of the wendigos. Boyd let her go and Allison wasted no time sprinting across the field towards the other humans, a warning pulse of magic pulled her attention to her left and just managed to turn and grip her bow in both hands and lifts it, using it as a shield as wendigo launches at her, it slams into her with enough force to send her back into the ground.  
"Get off of me" Allison growled, moving her head back out of the way of its snapping jaw, its claws digging into her bow and Allison could only wonder how long she had until it tore through it completely  
Allison looked over to Lydia and felt her skin burn and a wave of fear as Stiles and Danny got separated by a wendigo, the creature moving towards Lydia  
"No!" Allison yelled  
She called up her magic and threw the wendigo off of her, sending it a few feet away. Allison scrambled to her knees  
"Stay away from her!"

  
Lydia stepped backwards, raising her gun and aiming for the wendigos head  
She heard a loud yell from Allison, she didn't have time to look in her direction before she felt a great heat and heard a rush of sound. Lydia yelped in surprise at the rush of flames that flew into her vision, hitting the wendigo and engulfing it in a wall of flames. Danny ran up and grabbed Lydia, feeling the heat of the flames against their skin. The wendigo howled in agony and Lydia had to force herself not to heave at the smell of its flesh  
Lydia didn't breathe until it had fallen to the ground, flames burning into the grass around it  
Lydia took a shaky breath and turned in direction of the attack, only to lock eyes with Allison who was currently stood braced, chest heaving with clenched fists. There were flames crawling up her arms  
Allison managed a brief smile before she span, throwing another wave of flames at a wendigo beside her.  
Allison straightened her back, the flames still covering her hands  
"Well, shit." Stiles muttered, his bat dropping to his side "Welcome back human torch"  
Allison, along with the rest of the pack, walked towards them, still smouldering corpses lining the field. Allison came to a stop in front of Lydia  
"You okay?"she asked  
"I should be asking you that" Lydia replied "I told you that you would get your fire back"  
"I never doubted you Lyds"  
"Okay but why now?" Derek asked "what happened to-"  
The wendigo that Erica and Malia had been fighting launched, before the wolves could react, Danny threw his sword at the creature- they really needed to stop doing that, at the same instant, Allison grabbed the baseball bat from Stiles and threw herself forward, bat braced as the sword sliced through the beasts neck  
Allison swung the bat at the decapitated head, connecting sharply with it and sending it sailing through the air  
"Wendigo..." Stiles said quietly  
"Wendigoing..." Allison continued, watching it disappear into the tree line  
"WENDIGONE!!" They yelled in sync, Allison throwing the bat to the ground and letting Stiles lift her in the air while the pack groaned collectively  
Stiles let go of Allison and she pulled Lydia against her, kissing her soundly  
"Allison" Derek said, making her break the kiss to look at him "why did your fire come back now?" He asked again  
Allison pressed her forehead to Lydia's "Lydia was in danger, it was the push I needed."  
Danny's phone made a sound and he scrambled to grab it from his pocket  
"That's from the programme I was running," he explained, unlocking his phone. “It's found the owner of the bank accounts”  
“The person who has the ring...” Scott stepped closer   
“Oh..” Danny frowned  
Alison's grip on Lydia tightened and Lydia felt her stomach tighten in anxiety  
"Remember what I said, no hesitation. Just fire"  
"Who is it?" Stiles asked, trying to peak over at Danny's phone  
The colour seemed to drain from Danny's face and Allison turned her head to the tree line, grabbing Lydia's hand tightly  
"Allison, you know who it is, don't you?"Lydia asked  
"Yes" Allison said, her lips in a tight line  
"Who is it?" Lydia demanded, voice shaking slightly  
Allison didn't look at her, instead focused in front of her. Derek and the other wolves began to growl  
"Danny" Lydia tried, "who is it?"  
"Danny, get her out of here"  
"No!" Lydia snapped "don't you _dare_ " Lydia stepped away from Allison, who finally turned to her, a pained expression in her eyes "don't you dare, Allison. I'm not going anywhere until you tell me who it is"  
Allison moved to reach out for Lydia but hesitated and let her hand drop to her side, sighing as she does  
Allison looks as though she's about to speak when Derek let's out a roar and the entire pack follow with growls of their own, claws slipping out  
Allison closes her fists and Lydia sees a spark of flame move across her skin  
More wendigos come out of the tree line, walking slowly, Lydia counted six of them with a man walking easily towards them, she feels her skin go cold, knowing exactly who it is without even seeing his face clearly  
"It's Peter Hale" Allison muttered, body tensing  
Peter held his arms out and gave that smile that made Lydia's blood freeze  
"Who else?" He asked, sly smile in place  
Lydia stepped back and behind Allison, fingers tightening around the gun  
"I'm actually glad it's you" Derek growled "Allison is going to enjoy killing you"  
"Oh, you have no idea" Allison stepped forward and Lydia could feel the anger pouring off of he  
"The agreement was clear Peter.” Derek snapped “Stay out of Beacon Hills, stay away from my pack and you get to live"  
Peter laughed "can't a man pay a visit to his nephew?"  
"Yeah, that's something sane people do Mr 'killed own niece to win worlds worst alpha'" Stiles trailed off and looked over to Derek "sorry Der"  
"It's fine"  
"The ring, where did you hear about it?" Allison asked  
Peter picked at his nails "it's a legendary artifact, you learn a few things when you listen to the right people"  
"Couldn't become a real alpha so you had to resort to controlling a group of savage creatures that, quite frankly, are more preferable company than you ever will be" Allison  
replied  
"They're very obedient" Peter says, admiring the wendigo to his right  
"I don't think it counts as obedience if they don't have a say in it" Stiles muttered  
"Right? They have no control, no wonder we can kill them so easily" Erica snarled, and okay, under different circumstances Lydia would probably point out that up until Allison's fire came back they were actually surviving mostly on luck  
"Is that so?" Peter asked, he looked past Allison and locked eyes with Lydia "what do you think Lydia? You've been awfully quiet"  
"I think..." Lydia began, pausing only to make sure her voice doesn't waiver "that you should leave before Allison destroys you"  
The flames come to life around Allison's fists and it crosses Lydia's mind that Allison is definitely using more magic than she should be  
"Allison, look how much you've changed, you've grown stronger, what strong magic you have"  
"All the better for killing you with" Allison replied  
Peter laughed and angled his head, looking between the two of them  
 _"Guys, do we have a plan?"_ Stiles asked  
 _"Kill Peter, get the ring, send the wendigo home if possible"_ Allison replied  
 _"Just try to keep a level head"_ Derek said  
"Always protecting your soulmate aren't you? You didn't even know how important she was to you that night"  
Lydia froze, how did he-?  
Allison threw her hand out, launching a ball of flames at Peter, the wendigo to his right took the full brunt of the attack, howling out but staying put, shielding the man controlling it  
"You mean the night I set you on fire?" Allison took several steps forward, too angry to be concerned with Peter's apparent knowledge "I knew that you killed my aunt and hurt someone I cared about and you deserved to die for that but of course you just couldn't stay dead" the flames around her hands intensifies and burns brighter, travelling further up her arms "I think it's time we changed that"  
Peter's eyes shifted to glow an icy blue, all traces of humour gone from his face  
 _"whatever happens, keep Lydia safe"_ Allison's back tensed and her shoulders braced  
 _"Allison, I can take care of myself "  
_ "What are you waiting for, Allison?" Peter asked "do you need a motivation?" His claws slide out, he looks past Allison and focuses his gaze on Lydia's "I can leave my mark on her again if you want?"  
None of the wolves would have been able to stop Allison from running even if they wanted to  
  


In all honesty, sprinting head first towards a group of demonic creatures who are being controlled by Derek's psychotic uncle who killed her aunt and gave Lydia lifelong physical and emotional scars definitely wasn't the smartest decision she had ever made  
Okay so next to literally dying that one time, this was probably the worst decision she had made  
So far, anyway  
But Allison could feel the pack close on her heels and she had good faith that at least one person was protecting Lydia right now  
Peter smirks and the group of wendigo launch towards her and Allison just threw herself to her right to dodge one of them as Derek lunges past Allison and pushes his claws through the wendigos throat as one of Stiles' knives fly past her and lodges into the cheek of another. Allison sprints past them all, Peter in her sights  
Allison pulls out one of her own daggers, pushing her fire through it and making a slash for Peter's chest  
Peter grabs her wrist easily, the flames from her dagger burn the material of his shirt. He looks at her hand and makes an expression almost resembling a pout  
"Is that all you have?" He asked "you were stronger the last time we met"  
"The last time we met I shot an arrow an arrow at you so Derek could finish you off" Allison snapped back  
She brought her leg around to kick Peter in the back of the back of the knee, making his leg buckle and bringing the palm of her hand into Peter's jaw. Peter snarled and pulled on her arm, grabbing her throat with his other hand, grip tightening around her wrist until she dropped her dagger  
"I wasn't talking about that night Allison, you know that"  
Allison stiffened in his grip, she grabbed his wrist with her hands to try and loosen his grasp on her throat. She ignited her magic, burning into Peter's arm  
She heard Lydia yell her name when Peter threw her.  
Allison pushed herself upright and watched Peter walk closer, the flesh on his wrists healing slowly, she shuffled back across the field, feeling her heart begin to race  
"Little hunter Allison. Scared of the big bad wolf"  
Allison froze, eyes widening as his words registered, triggering what had been a forgotten memory  
"...How?" Allison asked, she glanced around at the pack, everybody was to busy taking on the wendigos to notice though, her gaze briefly passed over Lydia, who was yelling something her ears couldn't pick up on  
Allison pushed herself to her feet and took a measured breath, she couldn't let herself get angry, she was too spontaneous when she was angry. Spontaneity led to injury  
Peter attacked, clawed hands moving towards her face, Allison steps aside easily throws punches of her own, making sure to land her blows where she knows it'll hurt the man the most  
Allison caught glimpse of one of the wendigos moving too close to Lydia and Danny, Derek was on the back of the creature, claws digging into its throat, Derek was thrown and the wendigo continued towards Lydia  
"No!" Allison yelled, throwing her hands out and using her magic to throw the creature back  
"Bad move" Peter growled, Allison felt hands close around her shirt and throw her sharply, Allison landed hard on her shoulder, crying out as the pain shot through her  
"Allison!" Scott called, sprinting over towards them, ramming his shoulder into Peter, sending him stumbling and buying Allison enough time to pull herself to her feet, Scott crouched down beside her to help her up "are you okay?"  
"Let's get that ring and end this" Allison gritted out, hand closing around her dagger as she shakes out the pain from her shoulder  
Peter's gaze flickered between the two of them before locking onto Scott as the boy lunged towards him. Peter held his right hand up and smiled  
"Stop"  
Scott froze, claw raised and ready to strike, the entire field seemed to fall silent  
"Scott?" Allison ran up to him, grabbing his arm "Scott!"  
"It's not going to work" Peter replied. He walked towards them slowly and Allison locked onto the ring on his finger.  
Scott lowered his arm and straightened his body before walking over to where the rest of her pack were stood, Isaac and Erica were holding a yelling Danny and Stiles back, Boyd had a hold on Malia while Derek was being held by a wendigo, blood pouring down his arms from where the creatures claws were digging into him. Allison couldn't stop her sound of distress as Scott grabbed Lydia, hands holding her arms behind her back, her magic reacted painfully to the sight of Lydia restrained, sharp claws holding her and she knows how easy those claws can slice through skin. She looks at Derek, only seeing rage and confusion in his glowing eyes  
Peter gestured with his hand and the pack all moved closer, ignoring the snarls of protest from Malia and Derek and the yells from Stiles and Danny  
"I guess this confirms that werewolves fall into the 'demon' category" Stiles sighed disdainfully  
"At least I'm not affected" Derek replied "so he doesn't have control of an alpha"  
"Yeah, that makes a change" Stiles muttered  
"Wait, why aren't I being controlled?" Malia asked  
"Lydia..." Allison began, moving to take a step towards them, unsure what to do, how to fix this  
"I'm okay, don't worry I'm okay" Lydia replied, though Allison couldn't miss the fear in Lydia's eyes and Allison just felt so unsettled as her brain went into overdrive looking for a plan  
Keep Lydia safe, get the ring. Those are the two clear thoughts running through her mind  
"Tell me Allison, do you know how werewolves were created?" Peter asked  
"I have a feeling that you're going to tell us anyway" Allison replied, maybe if she distracted him for long enough she could build up one huge burst of magic to take him down in one hit  
Peter chuckled and slipped his hands into his pockets and walked towards her. Allison stiffened but otherwise refused to react as he moved into her space, he lingered for only a few moments before moving, walking slowly. Allison hesitated before she followed him, she'd be dammed if he lay a finger on Lydia, to her relief, he didn't object to her movements  
"There was a brief time when demons in all of their forms would move through the world and all of the realms surrounding it. They were free to cause as much chaos and destruction as they so wished. Mortals stood little chance." Peter said, there was a longing in his voice that Allison couldn't miss  
Of course Peter would feel at home in that situation  
"What's you're point?" Allison asked  
Peter stopped and turned to her "All of that changed when-"  
"The fire nation attacked" Stiles cut him off, Allison turned immediately and glared at the boy, honestly she's just pissed that he got to say it first "sorry" Stiles mumbled  
"When your precious Gods interfered, they stopped all of that, set up barriers between the realms, humans and nature are weak, fragile and they didn't want to share so they forced the realms closed"  
"But the damage had already been done" Allison concluded  
Peter angled his head and smirked "man lay with demons, beasts and Gods, the hybrids were born and thus began a new age"  
"You make it sound like they had consent. That humans chose for that to happen" Allison replied, hands clenched  
"Some did" Peter replied "but the laws and morals you people hold today did not concern the demons of that age"  
Allison felt like she was going to throw up, there was a reason that they never thought into detail of how they came to be, how all of this started. Werewolves, vampires, hell, even Allison and Lydia to an extent. All of their gifts, all of their powers, they were born from some horrible unspeakable darkness, from evil and pain and suffering  
"So that's how the first alpha was born" Allison said, voice wavering only slightly  
"Okay, so what about werecoyotes?" Malia asked  
"Now obviously, one single demon would not contribute to the species of werewolves spreading, even if they turned a hundred people in their lifetime, it would be too easy to wipe them out" Peter continued  
"Seriously? Nobody is going to explain this to me?" Malia sighed  
"What are you saying?" Allison asked, eyes narrowing at Peter  
"The system your God's created to keep the realms separate? It's flawed, the magic that separates them was weak, the demons continued to get through at points, always have"  
Realisation hit Allison and judging by the gasp from Lydia, she understood it too  
"The tears, you're talking about tears"  
Peter grinned "so you're familiar? Good" he lifted his hand, reaching out towards Lydia and Allison didn't even think, she just reacted, right hand slapping his hand away while throwing a punch with her left. Peter caught her fist easily, eyes flashing for a moment before his grip tightened painfully, bringing Allison to her knees  
"The next time you lay a hand on her...." Allison gritted out, looking up to meet the man's eyes "will be the last time you have that hand"  
Peter laughed, seeming genuinely amused by Alison's words, Allison didn't have time to react before his expression shifted and his hand closed completely around Alison's fist  
Allison cried out in pain, the sickening sound of the bones in her hand snapping echoing around her, she felt something pop in her side and registered the sound of Lydia crying out when Peter's foot connected with her ribs before lifting her to her feet once more and throwing her in Derek's direction  
"Just shake it off..." Allison gasped, digging her hands into ground to try and push herself up "it's just your bones... And muscles... And organs, oh God" Allison felt her arms buckle underneath her and she hit the ground, taking sharp breaths and grimacing at the pain in her chest.  
She felt a hand grab her by the neck, Peter's claws digging into the soft flesh there as he pulls her up to her knees  
"It's always Lydia isn't it?" Peter asked, his breath hot against her ear as she locked eyes with Lydia and she could tell that Peter was doing the same "it always comes back to her. You loved her before you even knew it, she's the key. Your ultimate weakness" Peter laughs again, claws pressing that little harder into her skin and Allison could feel blood trickling down her neck "Soulmates truly _are_ a tricky business"  
Allison was lifted off of the ground and slammed down onto her back in an instant, forcing another cry from her  
"How did you-"  
"I was in her mind remember? I've seen things, I know things that none of you could ever hope to comprehend. All hidden deep within her psyche"  
"I'm going to kill you for what you did to her" Allison spat out, Peter dug his knee into Allison's ribs, hand tightening around her throat and pressing down until she felt another crack in her chest, she whined quietly, unable to even make a louder sound  
"Tell me Allison, do you ever think about Kate? Do you look in the mirror and see blonde?"  
"No" Allison gasped out "I'm nothing like her"  
Peter grinned down at her "Are you sure? I've been in your mind too. And you're practically a reflection of her" he dug his knee in harder, to the point where Allison couldn't breathe  
"Stop it!" Lydia screamed "You're going to kill her!"  
Peter laughed again and some of the pressure in her chest dissipated as he got up, Allison gasped and brought her uninjured hand to her ribs as she rolled onto her side  
"I told you, soulmates, easily defeated"  
"Lydia-" Allison's voice cracked and she took another sharp breath  
"Allison, Allison are you okay?" Derek called  
Allison shook her head, her vision was blurring at the edges and she felt like everything was spinning  
 _"Danny, Where's your sword?"_ Allison asked, she dug her fingers into the ground, biting her tongue to keep back another cry  
 _"by my feet, why?"  
_ _"Any chance you can kick it into the air for me?"  
_ _"I can try"  
_ Allison crawled laboriously across the field, eyes focused on Peter as he got closer to Lydia  
 _"Good, I'm getting that fucking ring if it's the last thing I do"  
_ _" what do you need us to do, Allison?_ " Derek asked  
Allison coughed and grimaced at the blood splattering the grass below, she took another breath and steeled herself to begin crawling again

 

Lydia was crying, she could feel the tears streaming down her face as she struggled in Scott's grasp. Peter was walking towards her, victory dancing in his eyes while she watched Allison crawling towards them, beside her, Danny was bracing himself, legs parting and pulling against Isaac's hold  
"Don't cry dear" Peter practically purred "I'm not killing you or your soulmate... That would have disastrous consequences, no matter how much I want to watch the Argent girl suffer" he lifted a hand and Lydia had to suppress a sound at the sight of Allison's blood dripping from one of his claws  
"But that doesn't mean I can't make her bleed a little more"  
Peter reached out to press the claw against Lydia's cheek, making her suck in a sharp breath. He tilted his head to the side and dragged it across her skin, not pressing in though she could feel Alison's blood smearing across her skin  
The movement and pained sound from her left was enough to shock both her and Peter as Danny reared back, head butting Isaac and kicking his foot into the air, his sword apparently having been resting on it as it flew into the air. Allison was on her feet and lunging for it, grabbing the hilt in both hands and bringing it down sharply on Peter's wrist  
There was a howl of pain as Peter's hand fell away, Allison landing heavily on her side at Lydia's feet, sword hanging from her hand as she coughs  
Peter held the stump of his hand to his chest, the blood of the wound seeping over his shirt  
"Need a hand?" Allison choked out, Peter grabbed Allison by the back of the neck with his remaining hand and pulled her up to her feet, he snarled and threw her again and all Lydia could do was watch Allison hit the ground and slid across the grass, coming to a stop a good eight feet away  
Panic hit her when Allison made no attempt to get up  
Peter gave Lydia one last look and turned away to walk towards where Allison lay  
"Allison! Alli!" Lydia screamed, pulling against Scott's grip, it loosened before it tightened again  
"Lydia" Scott gasped  
The familiar snarls made Lydia freeze and she felt Scott turn and push her behind him, Lydia clung to his arms and stared at the wendigos, there seemed to be a clarity in their  
eyes. Lydia looked to her feet where a bloody hand lay, she recognised the ring on one of the digits immediately  
Allison severed the connection  
"Stop!" Lydia yelled at the approaching creatures "we mean you no harm" she held her hands up on surrender and stepped from behind Scott, she saw the rest of her pack do the same. And pointed at Peter, who had frozen over Alison's body  
"He's the one who controlled you" Lydia said "kill him and return to your homes"  
Lydia held her head high, forcing what remained of her confidence into her voice. The wendigos didn't respond, could they even speak? Probably not, but the pack didn't seem to be in the state to be able to take them on  
She could feel the pack tense as the creatures looked between one another, one of the dropped to all fours and ran past Lydia, she turned and watched it slam into Peter, knocking them both clear of Allison, the rest of the wendigos followed suit sprinting after Peter as he scrambled to his feet and sprinted towards the trees, the wendigo on his heels  
"Allison!" Lydia yelled, pushing away from Scott and running towards Allison. She dropped to her knees and came to a skidding halt by the girl, she eased Allison onto her back and pushed her hair from her face, making a small sound in the back of her throat at the blood staining Alison's bottom lip, Lydia wiped the blood away with her thumb and felt Derek drop down beside her  
"She's unconscious" Lydia muttered, her hands shaking as she pressed her hands over Allison's body, taking a mental inventory of her injuries, Allison's chest felt soft, tender "cracked ribs..." Lydia said, voice trembling, "the blood, from her mouth..."  
"Internal injuries" Derek replied "she needs a hospital"  
“Come on Alli...” Lydia leant in close, nudging her forehead against Allison's “Wake up, please”  
“Derek, what do we do?” Danny asked  
“We need to get her to the hospital” Lydia muttered  
"What about Peter?" Erica asked  
Derek flashed a sympathetic look towards Lydia and lifted Allison into his arms, he turned to Danny  
"Can you carry her?"  
Danny nodded, body trembling only slightly as he took Allison from Derek  
"Lydia, you, Stiles Danny and Malia take her to the hospital, me, Boyd and Erica will go after Peter, Scott"  
Lydia nodded in agreement, hands trembling as they rest on Allison's heart, finding comfort in feeling it's steady beat  
Scott placed a hand on her shoulder "I'll call my mom" he said in the most comforting tone he could probably manage "we'll come as soon as we can okay?"  
Lydia nodded and felt Stiles take her by the wrist and pull her away to where Danny was already carrying Allison off of the field towards the parking lot, Malia close beside him   
“You have blood on your face” Stiles said quietly as they settled in the car, Allison resting carefully across their laps  
Lydia held Allison's head in her hands and stroked her thumb over Allison's cheek   
“It's Allison's” Lydia mumbled

 


End file.
